


How it should have been

by TotallyDanko



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friendship, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 208,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyDanko/pseuds/TotallyDanko
Summary: After making love Allie decides to have a shower.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Very first fanfic go easy on me let me know at the end of the chapter if you liked it and then i will make some more chapters

Chapter 1 

 

After making love Bea was asleep, Allie started rubbing Bea's back she whispered into Bea's ear.

Allie: Bea come and have a shower before anyone gets there.   
Bea just hums as a reply. Allie kisses Bea on the forehead and got out of the red blanket what was covering them both up. Allie put on her teal pants and t-shirt she put her purple nightgown over her arm and looked back at Bea and smiled she then walked out of the cell and shut the door.

Allie let the water spray over her face she got the bar of soap and started to rub the soap all over her body she started to wash her breasts then she rinsed herself off. She heard the door opening she opened the curtain.

Allie: Bea we've still got the place to ourselves. 

When she looked there was nobody there so she closed the shower curtain and went back under the water. Allie's shower curtain began to open Allie looked at the person standing there. 

Allie: You scared me so you decided to join me after all 

Bea: Well babe I was just coming to scrub your back then i thought how hot would it be to fuck in the shower. 

Bea pushed Allie up against the tile wall and she planted her lips onto Allie's and kissed her Allie opened her mouth to let Bea's tongue into her mouth which earned a moan from them both. Bea then began to kiss and nibble at Allie's neck which earned a moan from Allie. Bea began to massage Allie's breasts she bent her head and took her right breast into her mouth sucking on her erect nipple she then did the same to the other on.

Allie: Ah fuck Bea i need you inside of me.

Bea started to rub at Allie's clit. Bea went and knelt down on the shower floor and began to use her mouth were Allie needed it the most she used her mouth on her clit and used her fingers to pump in and out of her. Allie held the back of Bea's head holding her there picking up the pace she began to circle her clit with her thumb.

Allie: Fuck babe i don't think i can last.

Bea: Just wait a minute baby.

Bea began to to use all of her fingers and she thrust in and out of her. Allie began moaning out Bea's name. 

Bea: You can let go now baby

That was all Allie needed before her orgasm ripped through her entire body. Holding Allie in place still with her fingers inside of her Allie rode out her orgasm Bea licked her fingers clean and kissed Allie.

Allie: That was fucking fantastic. 

Bea: Glad you enjoyed it. 

Allie felt limp Bea held her up and got out of the shower cubicle. Bea got her gown and and gave Allie her purple gown they brushed their teeth and walked back to Bea's cell Bea took her gown and went into the bed in the nude Allie then took off her gown and got into bed and into Bea's awaiting arms. Allie faced Bea and kissed her and Bea kissed her back Allie placed her head onto Bea's chest. 

Allie: I'm glad you decided to come to shower with me

Bea: I'm glad that i could make you come undone in the shower

Allie kissed Bea one final time and placed the red blanket over them both

Allie: Goodnight Bea 

Bea: Goodnight beautiful girl 


	2. Surprise visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie has a surprise visitor

Bea awoke and saw that she was the only one in her room she stretched and placed her hands behind her head and smiled. Bea wrapped the red blanket tighter to her body and got up to open the cell door to find Liz with a cup of tea smiling. 

Liz: Good morning love, you look like a teenager. Bea smiled at her.

Bea: Allie here 

Liz: She's down at the canteen serving breakfast booms keeps asking for more bacon. 

Bea: I'll just get ready and i'll make my way down. 

Bea went back into her cell she put on her teal t-shirt teal pants and flip flops. She then went into the canteen she saw Allie serving she smiled and then she walked over to grab a tray she went over to get some food. Allie smiled at her and gave her a bowl of cereal and two pieces of toast. 

Allie: Good morning babe sorry i wasn't there when you woke up but had to get here and get meals ready   
Bea: It's okay at least i woke with a smile on my face that's what counts. Come and join our table when you've finished serving. 

Allie smiled and gave a wink to Bea. Bea went to her table and she sat down with her friends. Boomer got up and went over to the serving counter. 

Boomer: Hey Blondie you got anymore bacon   
Allie: Sorry Boomer I havernt   
Boomer: If i don't get any bacon i will punch someones tits in   
Allie: Tomorrow I will give you extra bacon if your good. 

Joan Ferguson walked into the canteen she went to the counter and got a piece of toast and cereal everyone just looked at her. Ferguson went to the other side of the room and sat on her own.   
Everyone just began eating their breakfast. Allie got her breakfast and sat next her girlfriend she kissed her on her lips and began eating her breakfast. It was time to leave the canteen so they all cleared their plates. Bea walked out of the Canteen Ferguson was behind her. 

Ferguson: Look at you both all loved up what if someone was to take her down a peg or two.   
Bea: If you touch her i'll break your fucking arm Freak  
Ferguson: Ha

Joan Ferguson walked off. Allie came out of the canteen and saw Bea in the corner. Allie got hold of Bea's hand and they walked down to their unit. Bea and Allie sat down on the couch. 

Allie: Babe what's the matter you haven't said a word since we got back from the canteen.   
Bea: It's ferguson  
Allie: What did the Freak want   
Bea: She's threatened to come after you don't worry i won't let her touch you i'll protect you no matter what. 

Allie kissed Bea and placed her head on Bea's shoulder. They were just enjoying the peace and quiet when Mr Jackson came over to them. Allie removed her head from Bea's shoulder . 

Mr Jackson: Bea and Allie you have both got a visitor.   
Bea: What both of us   
Mr Jackson: Yea usually we won't allow this both we've made this an exception. 

Bea went into her cell to get her hoodie she put on her hoodie and got hold of Allie's hand Mr Jackson led them to the visitor's room. Bea looked around the room to see who it was. She let go of Allie's hand and ran over to the person and wrapped her arms around her. 

Franky: Hello red how are you

Bea lifted her head up 

Bea: I'm good 

Franky: So this is the Blonde 

Allie: Hello i'm Allie 

Franky, Bea and Allie sat down on the chairs at the table. 

Franky: So red is this the blonde who got into your pants fuck i knew you had it in ya. 

Bea went red in the face and smiled at Franky . 

Bea: How did you find out 

Franky: Booms told me she said that there was a lot of noise in your cell and when she took a peak through Blondie's mouth was between your legs. 

Bea grabbed hold of Allie's hand and kissed it. 

Bea: I've never felt like this before, it's nice 

Franky: I hope your looking after my red 

Allie: Don't worry i could never hurt her she's my one and only. 

Bea had tears forming in her eyes she smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. 

Mr Jackson: 2 minutes 

Franky: Anyway I have left some papers with Vera. 

Bea: 'It's fucking governor' she doesn't like to be called Vera anyway what papers are they. 

Franky: Can't stop but ask if you both can see the governor Anyway red you tried the mcmuff 

Bea: Actually i have 

Franky: Does it taste like chicken 

Bea: No it tastes amazing 

Franky: Okay well go and see Vera as soon as you can 

Allie: 'It's fucking governor' 

They all laughed Bea hugged Franky and Allie hugged Franky. Bea and Allie held hands out of the room. 

Mr Jackson: So how was it seeing Franky again 

Bea: Strange but i'm glad she's doing alright for herself and that i got to see her again to introduce my girl to her

Mr Jackson: As long as your both happy together 

Bea: Can i make an appointment to see the governor

Mr Jackson: Yea but it'll have to be tomorrow 

Bea: Okay 

Bea and Allie went into Bea's cell and Bea turned round to face Allie and Bea nudged the door shut and kissed Allie hard Allie took off Bea's t-shirt and they walked to the bed. Bea pulling Allie down on top of her. Allie took off Bea's pants and underwear. She went and kissed Bea let Allie's tongue into her mouth Bea also rolling her tongue to find Allie's they both moaned. Allie then began kissing and sucking on Bea's neck she bit into her flesh on the side of her neck and then kissing were she left the mark. 

Bea: Allie i need you inside of me now 

Allie: Patient baby

Allie started to kiss and suck on Bea's nipples she then began kissing down her stomach she ran her fingers down Bea's clit she used her mouth on her clit.

Allie: Wow babe you taste fantastic. 

Allie used her finger and thrust in and out of her she then placed two fingers inside of her. Bea began riding on Allie's fingers. 

Bea: I can't last

Allie: You can let go now babe 

Bea rode out her orgasm. Allie laid next to Bea and kissed her. Allie got out of bed. 

Allie: I've got to go get ready for the meal serving 

Bea: Okay i'll see you later baby

Allie kissed Bea a few times and exited she shut the door behind her. Bea put on her white long sleeved t-shirt and teal t-shirt over the top then she put on her pants and flip flops. She went out of her cell and found Maxine sat at the table reading a magazine. 

Bea: Hey Maxine 

Maxine: Hey love where's Allie 

Bea: She's gone getting the meals ready 

Maxine: Are you okay?

Bea: I'm in love with her.

Maxine: Awh hun have you told her yet 

Bea: I don't know how to and on top of that we had a visitor from Franky today and she said that there are papers at the governor's office what if it's bad news Maxine.

Maxine: You won't know until you find out hun 

Bea: Well i'll see her tomorrow i'll find out then 

Maxine: Don't worry and tell your girl how you feel 

Maxine hugged Bea. Then Bea made her way to the Canteen she saw Allie putting the spinach out. Bea smiled she made her way over to Allie and helped put the trays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Bea tell Allie how she feels?   
> What papers was Franky talking about? 
> 
> Chapter 3 Coming soon


	3. The papers

After finishing their morning breakfast Bea and Allie cleaned the plates and put them to one side. Bea got hold of Allie's hand and led her outside they walked   
near their unit. Bea thought now is the time to tell Allie how she feels. 

Bea: Allie I..

Bea got interrupted by Mr Jackson Bea turned round and glared at him. 

Mr Jackson: The governor will see you now 

Bea: Fine 

Mr Jackson: Come on move it I don't have all day 

Bea kissed Allie on the cheek and began walking with Mr Jackson. They approached the governor's office he knocked on the door and entered. 

Vera: Come in 

Mr Jackson: Smith for you governor 

Vera: Send her in and leave us. 

Bea walked in and he walked out and he shut the door behind him. 

Allie was cleaning in the kitchen when someone came up behind her and whispered in her ear and whacked her on the head with a pan and she fell to the floor. Then the person walked out of the kitchen leaving Allie on the floor. 

In the governor's office Vera placed some papers in front of her. 

Vera: So i heard that Franky came to visit you 

Bea: Yea she did she told me that there was papers for me 

Vera: It's good news the police have dropped all charges of the murders of Brayden Holt and Jacqueline Hot known as Jac's as there is evidence that Brayden Holt was the person who hot shotted your daughter as there was a letter found in Jac's cell telling his mum that he did what she wanted him to do to end it with her and to kill her. But the police have said because you did escape you have to do a month in here but the time you have only a week to serve. 

Bea stirred into space. 

Bea: Your kidding right tell me that this is just a dream and that this is not really happening. 

Vera: Bea your not dreaming here you go you take the papers 

Bea took the papers and read each page through and she kept reading over the word 'Free' then she started to cry. Vera got the tissue box and Bea got some tissue and wiped her eyes and nose. 

Bea: I'm sorry i didn't mean to blubber i just can't believe i'm going to have a future out of this place I've got someone to love, something to do and something to look forward to. By the way why did you want to speak to Allie. 

Vera: She is due in court later on this afternoon as soon as i got these papers Franky went over to the Judge and made sure that Allie would get a reduced sentence or paroled you could tell her though if you like. 

Bea: I wanted to tell Allie a lot of things this morning but i got interrupted. 

Vera: So you and Allie are an item 

Bea: Yea i'm in love with her i was just about to tell her that this morning but i had to come here so may i go now. 

Vera: You may and congratulations 

Bea smiled at the governor and she opened the door to find Mr Jackson outside the door they began walking down the corridor when his radio went off 'I need medical assistance in the kitchen i repeat medical assistance needed in the kitchen Novak has been injured she's unconscious'. 

Bea ran down the corridor and found Allie being bought out on a stretcher. 

Bea: stay with me Allie i need you 

They reached the nurses unit the nurse put the stretcher down and Bea lifted Allie up onto the hospital bed. The nurse checked for a heartbeat and she got one. Allie began to wake up.

Bea: Don't move baby 

Allie: Where am i 

Bea: Your in the nurses room can you remember what happened. 

Allie: I was just cleaning round the kitchen when someone whacked me over the head with something. 

Bea: Did the person say anything before they hit you. 

Allie: I can't remember but when i was drifting in and out of conscious i saw the person with black gloves.

Bea: Allie I want to tell you something i wanted to tell you something this morning but Mr Jackson came and took me to the governor. 

Allie: What was you going to tell me 

Bea: I love you 

Allie: Wow never thought i'd hear you say that babe i love you too so much now come and lie down next to me. 

 

Allie shifted and moved to make room for Bea and she got on the bed and laid down. Allie kissed Bea on the lips and kissed Bea on the neck 

Bea: How's your head baby

Allie: Better now that your here. 

Bea: There is something else i need to tell you. Your due in court later on this afternoon.

Allie: I didn't know that 

Bea: Franky went to the Judge who was in charge of your case and asked for a re-trial to see if you can get a reduced sentence or an early parole. 

Allie: I'll have to thank her what did the governor want to see you for. 

Bea: The charges of me killing Brayden and Jac's Holt have been dropped as there is proof that they planned to kill my daughter.

Bea had tears in her eyes. She placed her face into Allie's neck. 

Bea: I miss her so much i wish she was here now she would really like you we could have been a family. 

Allie: I know baby i wish that i had met her too. 

The nurse came back into the room and checked out Allie's bump at the back of her head she had a little lump but she was going to be okay. The nurse gave Allie some pain killers and a glass of water. Allie was pleased that she could got back to the Unit with Bea. They walked down the corridor Bea had her arm around Allie's waist. They spotted Ferguson on their way down to their Unit. 

Ferguson: How are you Allie heard that you had a nasty bump to the back of the head. 

Bea let go of Allie and walked straight in front of her and pushed her against the wall. 

Bea: I should put you through the wall but i'm not going to give you that satisfaction because i'm going to have a future with the one i love and if you touch her again i will make sure that you would never walk again. 

Ferguson: One cannot deny the animal within 

Bea: No they can't can they

Ferguson: Ha 

Bea: You Freak 

Bea went back over to Allie she watched as the freak walked away. They held hands to their unit they went over to the table where Maxine and Boomer were sitting. 

Maxine: You okay Allie

Allie: Got a massive headache but i'll be fine 

Bea: Wherever Allie goes one of us needs to be with her don't leave her on her own she was attacked by Ferguson 

Boomer: Do you want me to bash her

Bea: No if she tries it again then we'll bash her but i don't think that we'll be in here much longer 

Maxine: Oh what's happened 

Bea: The murder charges against me for killing Jac's and Brayden have been dropped there was evidence that he killed my daughter and that jac's organised it. 

Maxine: That's amazing hun i'm glad that your getting out of here What about you Allie?

Allie: I'm going to court this afternoon to see if i can get a reduced sentence or an early parole. 

They all got into a group hug.

Boomer: What about my extra bacon

Allie laughed 

Allie: Just ask the next cook i might not get paroled yet so up to then i'll see what i can do 

Bea walked over to the couch and pulled Allie down on her lap and kissed her 

Bea: I love you so much

Allie: I love you too 

Allie placed her head on Bea's shoulder and closed her eyes. Bea kissed the top of her head and got up she placed Allie down on the couch so she way laying down. Bea made her way to Maxine and sat down keeping an eye on Allie at the same time. 

Maxine: So did you tell her then 

Bea: Yea i told her she's amazing isn't she Maxine? 

Maxine: Yea i'm glad that you followed your heart. 

Bea reached out and grabbed a hold of Maxine's hands 

Bea: I'm going to miss you when i'm out you will look after my girls won't you

Maxine: Yea i'll look after them

Bea smiled at Maxine and went to her cell and got her drawing pad and pencils and began drawing. 

Maxine: I'm going to get off now hun i'm going for a shower i'll see you later tell Allie when she wakes up that i told her good luck. 

Bea: I will thanks Maxine

Maxine walked out with her wash things and towel leaving Bea to draw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter   
> Chapter 4 coming soon


	4. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie goes to court

Allie woke up on the couch to find Bea sat at the table drawing. Bea looked at Allie and closed her drawing pad and made her way over to the couch and Allie sat up up to make room for Bea. 

Allie: How long was i asleep for? 

Bea: Oh a good 3 hours. 

Allie: What if it goes wrong i don't want to lose you 

Bea: You will never lose me don't think about it going bad if it does we will deal with it together. I am not leaving here without my seahorse. 

Bea linked her little finger with Allie's they both smiled. Bea placed her hand on Allie's cheek and kissed her fully on the lips. Allie got onto Bea's lap and placed her hands behind her girlfriend's head and kissed Bea she opened her mouth to welcome Allie's tongue. Allie ran her hands down stopped at Bea's Breasts rubbing over the material she was about to take off Bea's top When Bea stopped her. 

Bea: Allie we can't as much as i want to but you need to get ready you haven't got the time. 

Allie: Your right would you put my hair in a pony tail for me.

Bea: Sure babe i'll just get the brush go and sit on the chair at the table i'll back in a minute. 

Bea put the drawing pad down on her bed and grabbed her brush. She walked over to Allie who was sat down and started to brush through her hair. 

Allie: My own personal stylist i could get used to this. 

Bea: Yea i do weddings proms and court appearances but don't go telling everyone. 

Allie: Our hot little secret. 

Bea put Allie's hair in a pony tail and kissed her on the neck then her cheek. 

Allie stood up and faced Bea. 

Allie: How do i look?

Bea: So fucking sexy 

Bea kissed Allie and she sat on the edge of the table bringing Bea to her they just stood kissing. Mr Jackson came round with the governor. Bea went into her cell and ripped a page out of the book and handed it to Allie.

Bea: For good luck 

Allie looked at the drawing it was a drawing of a seahorse. Allie looked at Bea with tears in her eyes. 

Bea: No matter what happens i'll be here for you my little seahorse. 

Allie: It's beautiful babe thank you 

Bea kissed Allie a final time. 

Bea: I'll see you later. 

Allie walked off with Mr Jackson Vera stayed behind to talk to Bea. 

Vera: Could you tell me who attacked Allie. 

Bea: As much as i want to tell you i can't if i want to keep her safe. 

Vera walked out of the unit and Bea went to get her hoodie and walked to the showers to have a shower she put on her wild Orchid shampoo and gave her hair a rinse and she began to wash herself. She got out of the shower and changed into her pyjamas and she put on her gown. She turned round to see Ferguson walking in. 

Ferguson: Just what is your problem Smith 

Bea: What is yours you think that you can get away with attacking Allie. 

Ferguson: Well i know that your testifying in Court. She deserves it if it means that it can really hurt you losing someone you love i would go to extreme lengths to make sure that you lose her. 

Bea: Yea and you failed. 

Ferguson: Well next time i'll have to do better. 

Bea pulled out a shiv from her gown and pointed it at Ferguson. 

Bea: This is for every life you have ruined what's that girl's name at Blackmore ? Jianna mm Simone, Jodie and this is for attacking my girl. 

Bea ran over to the freak to try and catch her with the shiv but the freak got hold of Bea's hand and twisted it back getting the shiv off her. The freak pointed the shiv at Bea. Before they both knew it the shower door opened quietly and someone came up behind Ferguson whacked her over the head. Ferguson fell to the floor and Bea looked to the door and saw Boomer standing at the door. Bea ran over to Boomer and hugged her. 

Bea: Oh Boomer thank you so much you saved my life.

Boomer: What happened 

Bea: She knows i'm testifying in court about the things she has done. She said that she would try and hurt Allie again i wanted to end her to kill her but she pulled the shiv out of my hand and if it wasn't for you i would have been a goner

Boomer: Come on lets go before the bitch wakes up.

Bea got her wash things and exited with Boomer and they walked over to the unit to find Maxine sat at the table with Liz. Bea went to her cell to put her wash things away and then she sat at the table with them. 

Liz: You okay love 

Bea: Yea i'm fine 

Boomer: I've just saved her arse the Freak was just about to shiv her 

Maxine: Where is she now 

Bea: Boomer took her out knocked her on the floor she'll have a bad head when she wakes up 

Maxine: Are you okay though why did she attack you 

Bea: She knows that i'm testifying in court and she threatened to hurt Allie just to get to me so i had no choice i wanted to end her but she twisted my hand back and took the shiv out of my hand and she was about to use it if Boomer hadn't have come in. 

Boomer: Can we have the music on i want to dance. 

Bea switched on the music so that Boomer could dance. Boomer got hold of Bea's hand and they danced to the music Liz to dance with Maxine they swinged their hips to the music. 

Bea switched off the music to find that Allie has returned from Court she didn't have a smile on her face. Bea got hold of Allie's hands and looked into her eyes. Allie started to smile.

Bea: What did you get 

Allie: 6

Bea: 6 what month, Years 

Allie: 6 days 

Bea picked Allie up and spun her round when she placed her back on the floor she kissed her. Maxine, Boomer and Liz walked over to Allie. 

Allie: I totally won you guys i got 6 days 

Maxine: Awh hun i'm happy for you i'm glad your both getting out you don't belong in prison 

Bea: We all don't belong in Prison.

Boomer: No only the freak does after all she has done. 

Bea looked at Boomer and shook her head to say 'dont' as she was about to tell Allie what happened in the showers earlier 

Allie: Meet me in your cell 2 minutes

Allie kissed Bea and made her way to Bea's cell she shut the door behind her. Bea walked over to her friends. 

Bea: I will tell Allie what happened it's best to come from me. 

Maxine: Sure hun goodnight 

Bea: Goodnight guys 

Bea opened her cell door and closed it behind her to find Allie naked in her bed. Bea looked at her and sat at the edge of the bed. Allie got up and sat behind Bea and placed her arms around her. 

Allie: What's the matter babe 

Bea: I tried to kill Ferguson but she took the shiv off me.

Allie: You tried to do what

Allie removed her arms from around Bea.

Bea: She threatened to hurt you again i won't allow anyone to hurt you 

Allie wrapped her arms back around Bea and kissed her on her cheek. 

Allie: I love you how you protect me but she could have seriously hurt you. 

Bea: Boomer came and saved me from her before she had the chance to shiv me. 

Allie: Your safe i'm safe we're both getting out of this place in 6 days away from the freak we can start our future out of this hell hole. 

Bea: Look at you all naked in my bed I've been waiting all day to have you back in my bed. 

Allie: Come here and take me. 

Bea pushed Allie down on the bed and got on top of her. Bea ran her hands down Allie's Breasts she kissed Allie one final time she went and kissed the side of Allie's neck then she went to her pulse point and nibbled on her pulse she licked down Allie's chest. She massages Allie's breasts and took the left breast and sucked on placed her nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue over the harden bud she did the same to her other breast which earned Bea a moan . Bea went and licked Allie's chest then back to her neck were she sucked and nibbled. Allie grabbed a hold of Bea's hand and placed it between her legs. 

Bea: Fuck Allie your already wet for me

Allie: I was like this when i came back from court thinking about your mouth all over me thinking about us on the outside. 

Bea kissed Allie and plunged her tongue wanting entrance Bea slipped her tongue into Allie's mouth she let out a moan when Allie found her tongue. They broke the kiss when air became the problem. 

Allie: You have way to many clothes on 

Bea: Well you better strip me out of them then. 

Allie unzipped Bea's hoodie then she took off Bea's top and Bra Bea stood up and took off her pumps pants and underwear and got back on the bed. She got on top of Allie she kissed her stomach then she nibbled at her thighs. 

Allie: I really need you inside me I've been waiting all day

Bea: I've missed you today 

Allie: Now you have me 

Bea placed her fingers on top of Allie's clit to find her wet. She placed two fingers inside of her pumping in and out she started to use her mouth she stuck her tongue inside she sucked on her clit making Allie moan out Bea's name. She went and started to kiss and suck Allie's neck while her fingers were still inside of her. 

Allie: I don't know how much i can last

Bea twirled her fingers inside of Allie. 

Bea: now you can let go 

Allie: Ah fuck Bea 

Allie came all over Bea's fingers. Bea removed her fingers and licked her fingers she went over to Allie and kissed her tasting herself on Bea's lips. Bea fell to the side.

Bea: How are you feeling 

Allie: I feel fantastic thanks to you babe I feel tired tomorrow i'll give you your reward for making me feel fantastic. 

Bea: I'll hold you to that. 

Bea got the blanket and wrapped them both up. Allie placed her head on her girlfriend's chest and fell asleep. Bea kissed the top of Allie's head and fell asleep. She went to sleep happy knowing that they are both going to have a future outside of those walls leaving the past behind them both and looking to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapters so far. Thank you for reading and leaving reviews much appreciated :)


	5. one day til freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Days later

Allie was wide awake excited of them both getting out of Prison. Allie moved so that her face was near Bea's she moved Bea's hair what was in Bea's face so that she could see her beautiful face. Allie smiled down at her sleeping beauty she began peppering Bea with kisses and then stopped to kiss her on the mouth. Bea responded and placed her hands on Allie's waist and pulled her into her Bea kissed her on the cheek then her nose. 

Bea: Good morning babe, What a morning to wake up to with you by my side how did you sleep?

Allie: Slept very well my head is feeling a lot better looks like those painkillers really did the trick.

Bea: I'm glad that you are feeling better now baby

Allie went and got on top of Bea and straddled her. She bent her head down to kiss Bea. Allie rolled her tongue over Bea's lips and licked them Bea opened her mouth to allow more access . There was a knock on the cell door they broke the kiss and gave a groan 

Boomer: You both decent 

Allie rolled off Bea and stood up to open the metal door. Allie went out with Boomer and sat at the table with Maxine and Liz. Bea went and got dressed she put on her white t-shirt with her teal jumper, Teal pants and her pumps. 

Bea: This will be the last time i'll be wearing this 

Bea said to herself looking into the mirror in her cell. Bea opened her cell door and saw Allie sat laughing with Maxine Boomer and Liz. Bea walked over to the table and sat down on the chair next to Allie and got her hand and held it on the table.

Maxine: Not long to go now ladies and you'll be free. 

Bea rubbed her thumb over Allie's hand 

Bea: I know looking forward to spending the rest of my life with my girl. 

Allie lifted Bea's hand and kissed her knuckles and gave her a wink. Bea got up from the chair and walked out of the unit. Allie ran out of the unit after Bea 

Allie: Bea where are you going.

Bea: I want to see Kaz will you come with me? 

Allie: Course i will come with you babe i would like to say a few words too

Bea placed her arm around Allie's shoulder and they walked down to H3 to find Kaz sat down at the table doing a crossword puzzle, she lifted her head to see Allie and Bea pulling out a chair. 

Kaz: What do you both want?

Bea: I want to make amends as Allie and i are leaving and i don't want to leave things on bad terms. Firstly i forgive you for taking Ferguson's side over mine but it wasn't your fault that Ferguson played mind games with you having you to believe every word she said. As you now know that I didn't shop you and it was her she turned you against me . 

Kaz: I know i don't want to end things on bad terms i would like to say sorry of the pain i gave towards you i hope that we can be friends. 

Kaz stretched out her hand which Bea got hold of and gave her a hand shake. Allie looked on and smiled at them both. 

Allie: I would like to come and visit you mama as soon as we are both settled. Would you like that. 

Kaz: I would like you both to come and visit me and tell me how you both are getting on. 

Bea: She wouldn't be bothering anyone for some time 

Kaz: What do you mean?

Allie: Well she took a nasty fall in the showers. 

Allie got up and hugged Kaz Bea stood up and got hold of Allie's hand.

Kaz: You look after my girl 

Bea: I will don't worry i will spend the rest of my life telling her how much i love her.

Allie looked back at Kaz and gave her a smile they both walked out of the Unit towards the Canteen where everyone was getting their dinner. Bea let go of Allie's hand to get them both a tray she handed a tray over to Allie so she could get herself some food. Bea and Allie both sat at the table with their friends. 

Boomer: Where did you both shot off to

Bea: I went to make amends with Kaz as she will be a big part of Allie's life and i wanted to make sure that we sorted out a few things and we said that we would come to visit her once we are settled. 

Mr Jackson came through to the canteen wanting to speak to Bea. Bea got up and walked over to him. 

Mr Jackson: Ferguson was found unconscious in the showers do you know anything about it. 

Bea: No i was with Maxine and Boomer. 

Mr Jackson: Okay if you here anything let me know but it looks like she slipped and banged her head because there was a lot of water on the floor but she has lost a lot of blood she's in a coma.

Bea nodded and he walked out. Bea walked back over to the table and sat down. 

Bea: Ferguson is still unconscious Jackson thinks that she slipped on the wet floor and banged her head.

Boomer: Let's hope she doesn't make it. 

They all got up out of the chairs to clear the plates and they all went back to the unit Bea and Allie went into the cell she got the box from underneath her bed and she put some of her belongings into the box she put the drawing pad into the box. 

Allie: What did you draw babe can i have a look. 

Bea handed the drawing pad over to Allie and she opened it she went through the first couple of pages what was of Debbie she then turned over a page and saw a few pictures of Bea and herself a few drawings of her laying down on the couch and a few of her smiling. 

Bea: Do you like them

Allie : I love it babe.

Allie closed the pad and put it back into the box. Bea sat down looking to the floor Allie sat next to her and put her arm around Bea. 

Bea: I'm going to miss Maxine boomer and Liz 

Allie: You can still come to visit them or you could write to them. 

Bea: I can't wait till we get out of here 

Allie: Me too we've got a lot to do on the outside I need to find a place to live. 

Bea: I was hoping that you would move in with me that's if you want to?

Allie: That's what i want but are you sure?

Bea: Course i'm sure I love you 

Allie kissed Bea and held her face in her hands. 

Allie: Well that's settled then i'm moving in with you. 

Boomer was talking to Liz and Maxine planning something for Bea and Allie's last night in Prison. 

Boomer: Liz you got the booze 

Liz: Yea i made it should be ready now. 

Liz walked over to her cell and got the bottle she gave it to Boomer who put it in her cell. 

Maxine: Have you got the snacks Booms 

Boomer: yea a got some of Allie's favorite crisps Cheetos and some chocolates

Maxine: I got a CD from the governor 

Liz: I think we are all set all we need now is our lovely couple

Bea and Allie was lying down on the bed when there was a tap on the door. 

Maxine: Bea and Allie are you coming out we need to speak to you. 

Allie got up and held her hand out for Bea to get a hold of she got up and they both went to the door and opened it. Maxine switched the CD player on. Boomer ran over to Allie and lifted her up and spun her around in the air then she placed her back on the floor. Bea went over to Maxine and Liz and hugged them both Boomer got both of Allie's hands and they began to dance to the song 'Can't stop the Feeling' Bea looking and smiling at them both. Once the song had ended Boomer threw Allie a packet of Cheetos. 

Allie: How did you know they were my favorite 

Boomer: I heard you telling Bea. 

Allie opened a packet and offered Boomer one. Liz got the plastic cups and poured some of her booze in and handed Bea and Allie a cup. They all had a cup in their hand and they raised their cups. 

Maxine: To Bea and Allie 

Boomer and Liz raised their cup and said

'To Be and Allie' 

Bea and Allie drank some. 

Allie: Wow this is amazing Liz 

Bea: It's a bit strong but it tastes really nice 

They all finished the first cup and they all got a refill. Mr Jackson came and stopped outside the locked gate and shouted 

Mr Jackson: Smith, Novak 

Bea and Allie walked over to the locked gate where he stood. 

Mr Jackson: Tomorrow be up for 6am make sure you are dressed and i'll come to collect you both make sure you have everything packed. 

Bea: Mr Jackson how's Ferguson

Mr Jackson: She died an hour ago 

Bea hugged Allie and walked back over to the others. 

Bea: Tomorrow at 6am we are being released before breakfast 

Allie: Also the freak is dead she can't get to us again. 

Boomer: It's a double celebration ' Ding dong the wicked Freak is dead' 

Liz: What time is it? 

Maxine looked at the clock above her.

Maxine: Just after midnight

Bea: That's my time to go bed girls if i want to be up early. You coming babe. 

Allie: Yea just give me a minute to finish this drink and i'll be right with you.

Bea walked into her cell Allie finished her drink and said her goodbyes. She walked into Bea's cell and closed the door behind her she got into bed and wrapped her arm around Bea and kissed her and Bea responded she kissed her back. 

Allie: I'm gonna finish what i started this morning that's if you want to? 

Bea: Our last night in this bed we won't be seeing this bed it only seems right to give it another christening. 

Allie got on top of Bea and laid flat out on top of her and kissed her she kissed her neck and ran her tongue down her neck stopping just to take off Bea's jumper t-shirt then she lifted Bea up to unhook her bra She gently pushed Bea back so she was laying down on the mattress she kissed Bea opened mouth slipping her tongue into her mouth earning a moan from Bea. Allie grabbed a hold of Bea's breast and gave it a light squeeze feeling the hardened bud under her palm she kissed her stomach then made her way to her left breast and took the hardened bud in her mouth and sucked and giving the same attention to her other breast. 

Bea moved Allie's hand down towards her clit. Allie ran her fingertips over the top to find her wet she slipped one finger into her pumping in and out of her, Bea didn't stop the moans escaping from her mouth her moans became louder when Allie inserted another finger pumping in and out of her real fast . 

Boomer stood outside of Bea's cell with her ear against the door. Maxine came behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. 

Maxine: Leave them alone Booms it's their last night in this place. 

Boomer: yea and it sounds like Allie is having her late night dessert 

Maxine: Come on Booms time for bed.

Boomer took her ear off the door and walked towards her room. 

Maxine: Goodnight Booms 

Boomer: Goodnight Maxi 

Bea's moans were getting louder. She grabbed hold of Allie's face and planted wet kisses onto her mouth. Allie inserted another finger and with every stroke she twirled her fingers just right hitting that right spot. Bea came over Allie's fingers and Allie licked all her juices of her fingers. 

Bea: Fuck that was amazing 

Allie: Glad you enjoyed it 

Bea: We need to get some sleep if we want to be up early 

After an hour of lovemaking Allie fell next to Bea flat on her back getting a hold of Bea's hand playing with 

Allie: Goodnight i love you

Bea: Love you too babe 

Allie laid on her side facing the wall bringing Bea with her she got a hold of Bea's arms and wrapped them around her Bea kissed Allie's shoulder and they drifted of to sleep knowing that in just 5 hours time they would be released and into the world of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 5 
> 
> How did you like this chapter?


	6. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all have been waiting for.

Bea woke up it was 5am she needed a glass of water so she got out of bed without disturbing her girlfriend and placed the red blanket back over her. Bea got her plastic cup and opened the cell door. She spotted Liz sitting at the table reading a magazine she went over to the tap and filled her cup up she grabbed a hold of her head. 

Liz: You okay love 

Bea: Yea got a sore head how much did i drink last night. 

Liz: Not much only about three cup full and Allie had about 5 cups but it was stronger than i expected. 

Bea: Do you have any painkillers? 

Liz: Yea i do here take them and take some for Allie bet she will wake up with a bad head too. 

Bea: I'll go wake her up now, thanks Liz.

Bea walked back to the cell and shut the door she placed the cup on the window shelf she placed both hers and Allie's painkillers near the cup. She went and laid back in bed onto her side and planted a kiss to Allie's shoulder then her neck. Allie turned round and kissed Bea on the lips Bea held onto Allie's waist and pulled her into her. 

Bea: Good morning babe how are you feel this morning 

Allie: Got a bit of a headache shit what did we do last night. 

Bea: They threw a farewell party for us and Liz bought out the alcohol she made you knocked them back fast Liz said that you had about 5 cup full of booze. Then we came back in here and had our own farewell party in here surprising we actually lasted long. 

Allie: today's the day we get out of this place. 

Bea: Yea you need to put something on because we need to go and get our clothes from outside of Vera's office we havernt got long. 

Bea got up and helped a naked Allie out of the bed she handed Allie her purple gown she looked at Allie's body before she put the gown on herself.

Allie: Earth calling to Bea 

Bea: Yea?

Allie: You was stirring 

Bea: I'm sorry but your body is just so perfect. 

Allie smiled and grabbed a hold of Bea's hand and opened the cell door they walked down the corridor and over to the governor's office outside there was two bags of clothing with their names on they each got their own bag and walked back to Bea's cell and shut the door. Bea took off her white pumps and her teal tracksuit she folded and placed them onto the bed. She pulled out of the bag her jeans and t-shirt and put them on inside of the bag was her black leather boots she placed them on her feet and walked around her cell to get the feeling of having her boots back on after so long. Stopping at the door she turned round and folded her arms she watched Allie getting dressed into her blue dress and high heels. 

Bea: Wow you look beautiful 

Allie: You look hot yourself babe 

Bea walked over to Allie and put her hands on her waist she removed one of hands from her waist and placed it on Allie's face she placed her lips onto Allie's and smiled. She walked over to the bed and placed the box onto the bed she took out the drawing pad and turned to the page she was looking for and tore it out then she folded it and put it in her pocket she placed the drawing pad back into the box and then she folded up her red blanket and placed it in the box with her drawing pad. Allie wondered what was the piece of paper she tore out but Bea told her she'll find out in a bit. 

Bea got the box and took it outside Maxine Boomer and Liz all came out of their cells. Bea placed the box on the table Allie came out of the cell and went over to Bea. Maxine came over to them both and held both Allie's and Bea's hand and gave them a squeeze. 

Maxine: You both look after each other you suit each other. 

Bea: I'll look after her 

Maxine: I've never seen Bea so happy in a long time so thank you for putting that smile on her face

Allie: I'm going to keep her smiling for eternity. 

Boomer and Liz came to gave them both a crushing hug. When they pulled apart Bea reached into her jean's pocket and handed Maxine a piece of folded paper. Maxine opened it to find a drawing of Maxine Boomer and Liz they all got into a group hug. 

Bea: Just a little something for you to remember us by 

Maxine: It's beautiful you have a great talent. 

Allie: She has a lot of other talents as well don't you babe 

Allie leaned over and planted a kiss to Bea's cheek. Bea was blushing time was over to say the farewells as Mr Jackson came round into the unit. Bea walked over to Liz and hugged her. 

Bea: hey Liz don't be lagging now 

They both smiled at each other. Mr Jackson walked over to the table.

Mr Jackson: You both got your stuff 

 

Bea: Yea all packed and ready to go. 

Bea picked up her box and placed it on her arm and blew them all a kiss goodbye. Allie got a hold of Bea's hand and they linked fingers. They walked over to reception to get their money what they came in with, Mr Jackson walked in front of Bea and Allie through to the car park and through the gates. 

Mr Jackson: Well Ms Smith and Miss Novak you both take care now and stay out of trouble. 

Allie: Don't you worry i don't want to ever end up back in this place 

Bea: We might come back to visit a few friends once we are both settled. 

Mr Jackson: Goodbye ladies 

Bea linked her fingers back with Allie and they walked down the road. They got stopped in their tracks when they heard a beeping noise they both turned round to find Franky getting out of the car they walked towards her. 

Franky: Hey red you and Blondie want a lift 

Bea smiled she placed the box on the floor and bought Franky into a hug.

Franky: Come on Blondie you can get into the hug too.

Allie wrapped one arm around Bea the other around Franky and they hugged. When they broke apart Franky got the box and placed it into the boot of her car Bea and Allie got on the backseat. Bea placed her arm around Allie and waited for Franky to get into the drivers seat. 

Bea: How did you know what time we was getting released. 

Franky: Well i got a call from Vera 

Allie: Thank you for the lift. 

Franky: No worries i wanted to 

Franky started the engine she asked for Bea's address and put it on the sat nav. Franky started to pull away from the prison. 

Franky: how does it feel being away from the prison girls

Bea: Feels strange but amazing at the same time

Allie: It feels fantastic to be free to spend the rest of my life with the woman i love 

Bea: Awh babe i love you too 

Bea leaned close to Allie's lips kissed her it didn't take long to heat up when Bea began to unzip her girlfriend's cardigan Franky looked through her mirror and gave a coughed loud. 

Franky: As much as i love seeing two women going bumper to bumper wait till you get home. 

Bea: Sorry Franky forgot where i was for the moment. 

Franky: Hey you don't need to apologies but if you both had carried on it will be hard to remove you both from my car half naked what would the neighbors say. 

Allie: They'll see that we are very much in love 

Franky: So what are you both doing tonight except for doing each other 

Bea: Franky.... i was thinking that me and Allie could watch a film and get a takeaway been ages since i've had a takeaway and watched a film. 

Franky: Fuck that, fancy a couple of visitors. 

Bea: What visitors? 

Franky: Just me and Gidge

Bea: Who's gidget 

Franky: Bridget but i call her Gidge

Bea: I don't know shall we have them round Allie? 

Allie: Yea sure babe

Franky: That's it settled then 6pm okay for you

Bea: Yea 6pm is good

Franky pulled her car outside of Bea's house who she once had with Harry and Debbie. Franky got out of the car and opened the boot to get the box of Bea's belongings out she handed it over to Bea and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. 

Franky: See you both later

Franky got into her car and drove off. Bea got her front door key and opened the front door to find empty beer cans on the floor. Bea went into the kitchen to get a bin bag Allie helped her to clean her living room. 

Allie: I can't believe how untidy the living room is 

Bea: Well that's Harry for you always has a can in his hand every 5 seconds always lashing out. 

Allie: I will never do that to you and if anyone touches my woman i'll fucking have them because it's me and you against the world. 

Allie went over to Bea and wrapped her arms around Bea's waist she gave her a light kiss to her lips Bea kissed her back and Allie rested her forehead against Bea's. Allie got the bin bag off Bea and started to put pizza boxes into it while Bea was sorting out the kitchen cleaning the dirty dishes she placed them into the cupboard. She made her way back into the living to see the living room back to normal. 

Allie: Where shall i put the rubbish babe 

Bea: Just put it behind the back door i'll take it to the bin later. Come upstairs with me i need to sort out our bedroom. 

they walked upstairs surprised to see the bedroom clean and tidy. Bea walked over to the wardrobe she took all of Harry's suits out of the wardrobe and placed them onto the bed with his shoes and pyjamas. She went over to her drawer and placed some of her clothes in and left the last three of drawers for Allie to put her stuff in, Allie didn't have a lot of clothes. 

Bea: Looks like we need do to a shopping trip

Allie: Don't have any money only a couple of dollars 

Bea: You keep it babe this one is on me whatever my girl wants gets 

Allie went and wrapped her arms around Bea's waist, she moved Bea's red curly hair to one side and placed her lips at the side of her neck and kissed and nibbled. Allie threw Harry's clothes and shoes off the bed and out of the bedroom door. 

Allie: I like the sound of that let me show you how much i love you

Allie placed her hand on Bea's face and pulled her closer so her lips were close to Bea's. 

Allie: Iv'e been thinking about this all night and this morning thinking about what i wanted to do to once we got back to your place. 

Bea: What's with 'your place' it's ours 

Bea crashed her lips against Bea's and nudged Bea onto the bed. Allie got on top of her and began to take off Bea's boots unzipping the zips Bea kicked off her boots. she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs. Allie threw them on the floor not caring where they landed Allie licked and nibbled at her thighs. She went back up to Bea's body and placed a kiss on Bea's lips Allie ran her tongue against Bea's lips which Bea opened her mouth to welcome her tongue. Allie ran her hand down her girlfriend's body to were Bea wanted to be touched. She ran her hand over the top of Bea's underwear to find that Bea was drenched. 

Allie: Looks like you were already thinking about this as well 

Bea didn't reply she just pulled Allie's face down to connect their lips letting out a loud moan Bea slipped her tongue into Allie's mouth. Allie kissed and sucked on Bea's pulse point she lifted up Bea's t-shirt to kiss her stomach. Bea took off her t-shirt giving Allie better access to her exposed chest. Allie grabbed a hold of Bea's breast over the top of her bra. Allie lifted Bea up to unhook her bra. She placed her hand down towards Bea's underwear and pulled them down her legs and onto the floor. Allie placed her mouth were Bea needed it the most she got a hold of Bea's hands and linked their fingers together. Allie began to slip her tongue into Bea's wet slit with every lick Bea let our a moan. looking up at Bea to find her head tilted back enjoying the feeling of Allie's tongue inside of her. 

It wasn't long until she felt Bea thrust her hips to give her more access. Allie began to suck and lick Bea's slit. Allie let go of one of Bea's hands and began using her hand fingers and mouth inside of Bea. Allie pumped in and out of her as fast as she could, Bea placed her hand at the back of Allie's head to hold Allie there. Allie curled her fingers in and outside of her she removed her mouth and went to crawl up her body she placed her lips against Bea's tasting herself on Allie's lips. Allie used another finger to pump in and out of her it wasn't long until Bea came undone and let herself go. Her body shook and Allie's name slipped from her lips over and over. Allie licked her fingers clean and got onto the other side of the bed and into Bea's arms. 

Bea: Wow that was amazing you've worn me out but later on i'll repay the favor. 

Allie: What time is it?

Bea: Just gone after 11 

Allie: Okay how we have a couple of hours sleep then we jump into your shower and get dressed so we'll be ready for Franky and Bridget.

Bea: Sounds good 

Bea kissed the top of Allie's head and got the red blanket and placed it over them. Allie rolled over onto her side bring Bea. Allie wrapped Bea's arm around her kissed her hand and held hand, Bea kissed Allie's neck and they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the comments at the end of the chapters i'm glad you all enjoyed my chapters so far. Iv'e enjoyed writing them. :)
> 
> Next chapter coming soon


	7. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bridget come round to see Bea and Allie and they have some news

Bea woke up to find that she was the only one in bed. Bea walked round the bed naked to the wardrobe to get her gown she opened the bedroom door to the bathroom. She found it empty no sign of Allie. Bea put on the shower she waited for it to get warm she took off her gown and went into the cabinet to get the bottle of shampoo finding it half full and a bar of soap. Bea opened the shower curtain and stepped into the shower she let the water spray over her hair she opened the shampoo bottle and placed some in her hand and began to massage it through her hair once rinsed she began to rub the soap over her stomach then over her legs. The shower curtain began to open and stood there was Allie Bea turned round to face her. 

Bea: Where was you, 

Allie: I went to the shops to get us a few snacks. 

Bea: You should have woken me up i would have loved to have a shower with you. 

Allie: We wouldn't have the time besides Franky and Bridget are here in one hour and if we both showered together i doubt that neither of us would be able to make it to the door. Next time i'll wait until you wake up. 

Allie got the wash cloth out of Bea's hand and turned Bea round so her back was facing her she got some body lotion out of the cabinet and squeezed it onto the wash cloth and began to wash her back. She ran the cloth over her shoulders Allie looked at her nice arse and placed the cloth over her buttocks. She kissed her shoulder and turned her round to face her. 

Allie: All clean 

Allie kissed Bea and handed her two towels one for her hair and one to wrap her body round. She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom . She dried herself then she went over to the drawers and took out her grey tracksuit bottoms her tank top and her jumper she placed her jumper on so she wouldn't get cold and dried her hair. She walked out of the bedroom and shut the door she saw Allie waiting for her on the landing. They both walked downstairs Allie walked over to Bea and gave her a kiss and nuzzled her face into Bea's hair. 

Allie: You smell amazing.

Allie let out a moan she kissed Bea's neck and then made her way to her lips. Bea placed her hands on Allie's bum and gave it a squeeze Bea let Allie's tongue access into her mouth she loved the feeling of her tongue brushing against hers . They were interrupted by the knock on the door.

Bea: Looks like they are here early.

Allie: I'll answer the door babe 

Allie gave her one final kiss and went to answer the door. Stood at the door was Franky with her arm wrapped around Bridget's waist. 

Franky: Hello Allie may we come in.

Allie: Yea sure. 

Franky: I bought us a few bottles of champagne you've got to celebrate your first night of freedom can you handle a few. 

Bea: Go on then why not, 

Franky: Would you like a cup Allie 

Allie: Yea sure been a while since a had some champagne it's a special occasion after all. 

Franky went into the bag and got some plastic cups she handed Bea and Allie a cup and she popped the cork of the champagne bottle and poured them both a cup. She poured herself and Bridget a cup.

Bridget: How are you Bea?

Bea: Me i'm the happiest woman alive with the love of my life. 

Bridget: Glad that you took my adice

Allie looked at Bea wondering what advice it was. 

Bea: i was falling for you and i panicked it was all new for me so i went to see her about it she told me to be in the moment and see how i feel because if i have fallen for someone then fuck the labels. 

Allie: That is so right babe. 

Bridget: By the way your both invited 

Both Allie and Bea looked at Bridget thinking what is she talking about. Bridget flashed her hand in front of her to see a sparkling diamond ring on her finger. 

Bea: Franky you little minx you didn't tell me, Congratulations to you both 

Allie: Yea congratulations to you both when did you pop the question. 

Franky: About a week ago.

Bridget: It was so romantic when i came home from work i found the table with a candle with two plates of food once we had eaten we went over to the living room with a glass of champagne then that's when it happened Franky got on her bended knee. 

Allie: That sounds amazing so when is the day 

Franky: Well we want to do it as soon as possible in about 3 months time just before Christmas 

Franky saw the CD player and put one of Bridget's CD into it. Bridget's favorite song came up 'Pleasure and Pain' she got hold of Bridget and placed her hands on her waist and they began to dance Bridget got Franky by the face and kissed her. . Allie got up and pulled Bea up with her she wrapped her arms around Bea's neck and moved their bodies to the music Bea placed her head on Allie's shoulder. When the song ended Bea went and laid down on the couch and Allie fell on top of her placing her face into her neck she kissed and sucked at her neck. Franky sat back down with Bridget in her lap. Allie fell asleep Bea wrapped her arms around Allie's back and rubbed her back. 

Franky: Blondie looks comfy red 

Bea: I know, I'm not going to move her now. 

Franky: So red did you have your own little party when you came home did Blondie rock your world 

Bea: We tided up the place was a mess. Then we went upstairs and sorted the bedroom out. 

Franky: Then you went to christen that bed of yours i get it. 

Bridget: Franky stop teasing her. 

Franky: Hey Gidge we need to ring a taxi. 

Bea: No need stay the night, you both take my bed i'll stay here with Allie. Can i borrow your car tomorrow morning just need to take Allie shopping and to get some groceries. 

Franky: yea sure i didn't know that you could drive though

Bea: I use to drive my Harley bike been a long time might take a look at it tomorrow when we come back from shopping, thanks Franky 

Franky: No worries red

Franky and Bridget got up and walked up the stairs to Bea's bedroom and closed the door. Bea kissed the top of Allie's head she heard a moan escape her mouth. She smiled at her and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter


	8. Bea and Allie go shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie go shopping

Allie woke up to find herself on Bea, she burrowed her face into Bea's neck and when Allie was just about to get off Bea pulled her down on top of her and Bea began to kiss her lips. Allie responded to the kiss and then laid her head back onto Bea's chest. 

Bea: I'm taking you out today 

Allie lifted her head up to look at Bea. 

Allie: Where are you taking me. 

Bea: Well i thought that i would take my gorgeous beautiful and very sexy girlfriend out shopping. 

Allie: Oh well how can i refuse then. Come on then let's get dressed. 

Bea: We have to be careful to not wake Franky and Bridget up. 

Allie: They stayed over? 

Bea: Yea it was getting late and i told them to stay over and she let me borrow her car we havernt got long. 

Allie got off Bea and held her hand out for her which Bea gladly took and they made their way upstairs. Bea knocked on the bedroom door lightly but didn't get an answer so she opened the door quietly and walked through she pulled Allie in with her. Bea saw all of Bridget's and Franky's clothing on the floor they were still sleeping. Bea had to hold her laugh in when she saw Franky's exposed tit. Allie tapped Bea on the bum to get her to hurry up. Bea walked over to the drawers and got out Allie's clothing and her own clothing out and went into the bathroom and they both got changed. 

Bea and Allie walked out of the bathroom and Bea went over to a door and placed her hand onto it. Allie walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder and kissed her neck. 

Allie: You okay babe 

Bea: Yea it's Debbie's room 

Allie: Shall we go in? 

Bea turned the door handle and walked in with Allie behind. Bea went over to Debbie's bed and took one of Debbie's teddies and placed it to her chest and hugged it. Allie picked up the picture on the bedside table and saw a picture of Bea and Debbie both in the garden hugging she smiled. 

Allie: She has her mums looks she's very beautiful and with curly hair too. 

Bea: When she was born i bought her this teddy and every night she slept with it. She wouldn't go to bed without it. Was i a bad mum for her to be taken away from me like that?

Allie placed the photo back down on the bedside table and turned her body to face Bea and placed her hand under Bea's chin and lifted it up to see that she had tears foaming in her eyes. 

Allie: It wasn't your fault babe there are too many sick bastards out there, I would have liked to get my hands round his neck for what he did. Just think about the good times you both had together. 

Bea: Did i tell you that when i gave birth to her she was like a beetroot she was that red.

They both laughed and Allie bought Bea into a hug Bea wrapped her arm around Allie and they hugged. 

Bea: I wish she was here now to see how much i'm in love with you 

Allie: She'll be looking down on us both don't worry about that. 

Bea: We could have been a family just us three 

Allie: I would have liked that so much babe

Bea: Can we go shopping now there's a lot we need to get. 

Allie: Yea sure come on. 

Bea placed the teddy back into place and looked round the room one final time and got out she shut the door behind her and walked downstairs with Allie behind her, she got Franky's car keys what was on the floor and walked to the front door before opening she turned round and pushed Allie against the wall and crashed her lips against hers and moaned. 

Bea: I fucking love you 

Allie: I fucking love you too so much 

Bea smiled and opened the front door. Allie shut the front door and walked towards Bea and pinched her bum. Bea still walked over to the car when she opened the car they both got in. 

Bea: Your going to get it you tonight 

Allie: I like the sound of that 

Bea turned put the key from the ignition and started it up. Bea and Allie put their seat belts on and Bea pulled out of her driveway. First stop was the bank they both walked into the Bank and Bea got some money. Most of the money she had saved up was the money she got from selling the salon so she could spend more time with her daughter. She was going to give Debbie some of the money for when she got old enough. 

Bea and Allie walked out of the bank and got into the car and Bea drove to the supermarket car park and they both got out. Allie got the trolley and started to push it round the supermarket. Allie put into the trolley Cheetos, vanilla ice cream and Vegemite. Bea Began to put in vegetables chicken, pasta, ice cubes, squirty cream strawberries. She got the basic stuff such as milk, butter, bread and sugar they both turned round to the over isle and saw a selection of booze Allie went over to the vodka and held it in front of her which Bea agreed Bea also got a bottle of red wine and they walked over to the checkout and Bea paid for the items. Allie picked up 3 bags of shopping and began to walk out the store. Bea picked up the other bag and followed Allie out of the shop. 

Bea: Are you okay with those bags babe 

Allie: Hey i'm stronger than i look. 

Bea: Okay right? 

Allie: I could easily lift you up 

Bea: Alright then put them into the car we have a few more places to go yet. 

Bea unlocked the boot and opened it Allie put in the bags and got Bea's bag and put it in with the rest of the shopping. Allie shut the boot and got into the car. Bea got into the drivers seat and began to start the car. Next stop was to get some clothes for both her and Allie. Bea parked the car outside of the clothing shops and they walked in hand in hand, Allie got the basket with her free hand. Bea let go of Allie's hand and found some leather pants and a leather jacket and put it into the basket. Allie found a blue and yellow dress and placed it into the basket. Bea got herself a pair of leather boots, jeans, joggers, socks, a few t-shirts a couple of tank tops and some pumps. Bea saw some jeans and a few t-shirts what will suit Allie and placed them into the basket. Allie saw a pair of flip flops and trainers she liked but she didn't want to spend anymore of Bea's money so she put them back Bea noticed and placed them into the basket. 

Allie: No Bea they cost so much 

Bea: My treat i want to treat my girl if there's anything else you like feel free to grab 

Allie grabbed for Bea's arse

Bea: Alliecat what are you doing? 

Allie: You said if i liked anything to grab for it. 

Bea: Not me the items in the shop

Allie: Oh sorry my mistake babe 

Bea: Wait till tonight when we are all alone. 

Allie: Oh i, had something planned for me did you. 

Bea: You'll just have to see tonight won't you 

Allie: Counting down the hours baby 

Allie saw a few nighties she liked so she picked them up and placed then into the basket she didn't want Bea to see them so she picked up another dress she liked and placed it over the top. Allie and Bea walked over to the checkout, Allie placed the basket on the counter waiting for the lady at the desk to scan through them. 

Bea: Hey baby would you pay for these items it's just i need to nip somewhere. 

Allie: Yea sure baby 

Bea handed the money over to Allie and gave her a soft kiss to the lips and walked out of the store. The woman scanned the items and started to put them into the bags. Bea saw the store she liked and opened the shop door and walked in. 

Shop assistant: Can i help you madam 

Bea: Yea 

Bea pointed to the items she wanted and waited for him to bag the items. Bea walked out of the store and placed the bag into her pocket. As she was about to enter the store that her girlfriend was in Allie came out with a huge smile on her face. She went over to Bea and kissed her, Bea wrapped her arm around her waist and started to walk out of the shopping Center. 

Allie: Home time? 

Bea: No i want us to go somewhere else first wait in the car for me i won't be a minute. 

Allie: Okay babe 

Bea handed the car keys to Allie and she opened the boot to put the bags in and got into the passengers side. She waited for Bea for about 10 minutes she was about to get out to search for her when she saw Bea running over to the car with a bag in her hand. Bea got into the drivers seat and stretched over to put the bag onto the back seat and got the keys off Allie. Bea started to pull out of the shopping Center she began to drive through the town down a quiet street and though a set of gates. Allie looked at the sign to see where they were going and she placed her hand on Bea's thigh and gave it a squeeze. Bea turned to face Allie and gave her a weak smile. 

Bea pulled over and stopped the car she stretched over to the back seat and got the bag. She got out of the car and Allie walked over to Bea to hold her hand. They stopped in front of a stone there was a picture on the top and it was a picture of Debbie it was Debbie's grave. Bea placed her knees down on the floor. Bea placed her hand over the top of the grave. 

Bea: Hello my baby sorry i havernt been down i only got released yesterday. I can't believe that i'm visiting you here. You were taken so young you had your life going for you, but that bastard took you away from me don't worry baby justice was served. I had so many hopes for us me you and Allie we could have been a family. i want you to know there's not one day that i don't think of you. I have fallen for someone much better than Harry, she is warm gentle and very caring i love her so much. I love you to the moon and back my beautiful girl. I'll pop down in a week or so your always in my heart. 

Bea placed the roses down on Debbie's grave and got up. Allie placed her arm round Bea's waist and kissed her on the cheek. 

Allie: Hello Debbie i know that i havernt met you before but your mum has told me a lot about you i wish that i had a mum who looked after me like that and loved me. I love your mum so much. I don't know where i would be without her, i would loved to have met you all the things your mum has told me i have to smile every time my face hurt when you made a snail hotel all of the holidays and the time you and your mum spent together was special. we'll come to visit you soon Debbie. 

Allie and Bea pressed their finger tips to their mouth and placed it onto the grave. Allie got the last rose and placed it onto the graveside. They spent a few minutes together there and then they decided to go home. Bea drove back into the drive and both Bea and Allie opened the boot and got the bags, Bea unlocked the front door and walked in with Allie behind. They saw Franky sitting down with Bridget on her lap and they were kissing, Franky had her hand up Bridget's skirt. They had to cough to make their presence shown. 

Franky: Sorry red you took forever had to find some entertainment. 

Allie: So that's why you had your hand up her shirt 

Franky: You want some Blondie 

Allie: No there's only one woman for me and that's Bea and i want to spend time with her. 

Franky: Okay Blondie there's something that Bridget wants to ask you first

Bea: Oh whats that then? 

Bridget: An old friend owns a cabin near a lake and me and Franky are going we was just wondering how about we make a time of it and the both of you come

Bea: I don't know Bridget 

Bridget: Oh come on we could spend a lot of getting use to each other. 

Bea: Okay then when do we go 

Bridget : Tomorrow is that okay? I know that you both would like to have a lie in so i was thinking that me and Franky will pick you up tomorrow about 12:00 it will be a 2 hour drive. 

Bea: Okay that's good, how long are we going for? 

Bridget: 3 days 

Allie: That's good it gives us time to get to know the both of you.

Bridget and Franky walked towards the front door.

Franky: See you tomorrow red and don't do anything i wouldn't do 

Bridget: Shut up Franky and come on it's time to feed puss 

Franky: Okay gidge keep your knickers on until we get home anyway 

Bea walked over to the door Allie walked behind her and they both gave them a wave off and they shut the door. Bea turned round and walked over to the bags and Allie helped to put the groceries away. Once the groceries were away Bea got a hold of Allie and wrapped her arms around her waist and began to nip and suck at her neck, Allie let out a moan and Bea began to trace her tongue over Allie's lips. Allie opened her mouth but Bea pulled away. 

Allie: Please baby i need you so much 

Bea: Bedroom now i'll be up there in a minute. 

Allie took off her shoes and ran upstairs with the bag of clothes in her hand . She placed the clothes into the drawers and took out a nightie she stripped out of her clothes and underwear and placed the nightie on. Bea took out of the fridge cream and strawberries out and made her way upstairs she opened their bedroom door and walked and saw Allie in bed with the covers off. Bea walked round the bed and stripped off her off clothes standing in just her bra. Bea got on top of Allie and Bea began to kiss her neck and run her hand up and down her nightie she placed her hand under her arse and pulled her further down onto the bed so that Allie was lying flat on her back. Bea got the pillows and placed them under Allie's head. 

Bea: This nightie is gorgeous and sexy on you but it has to come off because i want to have my dessert on you now. 

Allie: Off goes the nightie then 

Bea lifts the nightie up past her breasts and over her head Bea began to squirt the cream from between Allie's chest to her belly button and used her tongue to lick off the cream. Allie began to giggle as her tongue was tickling her. 

Bea: Do you like that baby

Allie: It's fucking hot your mouth licking off that cream on my body. 

Bea: Just lie back and relax 

Allie placed her head back and Bea began to squirt cream over Allie's nipples and she placed the strawberries on her stomach. Bea sucked on the cream on her nipples then licked. Bea made her way to Allie's stomach and took the strawberries into her mouth she began to eat the strawberries. Bea made her way to Allie's clit and repeated the same thing as she did to her chest and breasts she squirted the cream all over her clit and tucked in. using her tongue she began to lick her clean. 

Allie: Oh fuck Bea your tongue feels so good inside of me don't stop 

Once Bea licked up the cream she inserted her fingers deep inside of her.She began to thrust in and out of Allie she began to ride on Bea's fingers. Allie began to scream out Bea's name over and over. Bea twirled her fingers inside of her she stuck her thumb inside of her Bea started to hit Allie's g-spot. 

Bea: i want you to let go for me 

Allie screamed out Bea's name as she rode out her organism. Bea fell flat on the bed next to Allie she got a few strawberries and placed one into Allie's mouth then she placed one into her own. Both out of breath Allie placed her head on Bea's chest. 

Allie: Wow that was something new babe 

Bea: Did you like it? 

Allie: I loved it i should try it on you when we go back shopping 

Bea laughed and bought Allie's mouth down to meet her and slowly kissed her. 

Bea: Thank you for coming to Debbie's grave with me it means a lot to me 

Allie: Of course i wanted to pay my respects to her and tell her how much i love her mum 

Bea: I love you too 

Bea got out of bed

Allie: Hey were are you going 

Bea: Putting the rubbish in the bin babe i won't be long. 

Bea got the empty bottle of cream and empty tub of strawberries and took them downstairs she put them in the rubbish bag and then made her way to her jacket and took out the bag and she hid it in the cabinet. She started to smile to herself and made her way upstairs and into Allie's arms she fell asleep just like Allie smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter 
> 
> What's in Bea's bag? 
> 
> Next chapter coming up soon


	9. The holiday (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me long to write this chapter i somehow deleted this chapter and had a long chapter too here is the first part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon 
> 
> How did you like this chapter

Allie placed her arm on the bed to were Bea was suppose to be sleeping but she hit the mattress, she opened her eyes and looked at the clock the time was 7am. She got out of bed placed on her underwear her jeans, t-shirt she placed on her flip flops and made her way downstairs searching for her girlfriend she turned round to face the front door when she heard it opening and saw Bea with oil over her overalls what she had put on. Allie went over to Bea without placing her arms around her and planted her lips onto Bea's and then pulled away. 

Bea: Mmm good morning babe 

Allie: Morning why are you full of oil 

Bea: Just been cleaning something up in the garage, come with me there's something i want to show you. 

Allie got a hold of Bea's outstretched hand and linked their fingers. Bea took Allie over to the garage she walked in with Allie at her side. Bea removed the cover what was covering a big object to reveal her Harley bike the whole bike was black with a bit of gold. Allie walked around the bike looking it over to see how shiny it was. 

Allie: So this is what got you out of bed so early 

Bea: i couldn't sleep and you just looked so peaceful sleeping, so i thought that i should take a look at the bike to see if it would run after all these years of not going on it. 

Allie: Does it run smoothly?

Bea: Got a quarter tank full of petrol still in do you want to go for a ride on it with me? 

Allie: I don't know Bea I've never actually been on one before i'm a bit scared i don't want to fall off.

Bea walked into the house then came back out with two jackets over one arm and two helmets in her hands. They both put on the jackets Bea took out the bike and put it onto the driveway, she put the bike onto it's stand. Bea put the helmets onto the floor for a minute and turned round to grab both of Allie's hands into hers. 

Bea: Do you trust me? 

Allie: Of course i do 

Bea got onto the bike waiting until Allie put the helmet on. Bea put on her own helmet she got onto the bike first and took it off the stand. Allie went over to the bike and got behind Bea. 

Bea: Hold on tight trust me you're going to enjoy this. 

Allie held onto Bea as tight as she could and switched on the engine it started to make a revving noise she put it into gear and began to drive. Bea started to go slow for Allie so she could get use to it. She turned down a quiet street where there were less cars on the road. 

Bea: You okay babe 

Allie: Yea can you speed up a little bit. 

Bea: Are you sure? 

Allie: Yea i'm sure 

Bea started to speed up and Allie let go of Bea and held her arms out into the air enjoying the breeze. When Bea drove to the end of the street she saw that she was running out of petrol so she speeded up a bit more and drove back home. Allie and Bea took of their helmets and got off the bike. Bea gave Allie the helmet for her to hold so that she could take the bike into the garage. Allie waited outside of the garage while Bea put the bike back she placed the sheet back over the bike and walked out of the garage, she shut the garage door she made sure it was locked. Bea made her way to the house with Allie behind her Bea unlocked the front door and walked in Allie shut the door behind her. Bea walked over to Allie and placed her arms around her. 

Bea: Are you hungry? I'm going to start making breakfast

Allie: Yea i'm starving 

Bea: Just give me a few minutes to get changed. 

Bea made her way upstairs and into the bedroom she took out a t-shirt with a rose on and her blue skinny jeans and put them on she then put on her boots and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She put the bread into the toaster, she took out a plate and a bowl she put cornflakes into the bowl and put the milk over the top. The toast was ready so Bea took the toast out and began to spread it with Vegemite. She took the plate of toast and the bowl of cereal over to Allie who was sitting down on the settee and placed it onto the little table. She went back into the kitchen to get the cups of coffee she had made and walked into the living room to the settee and placed the cups onto the table and they both tucked into their breakfast. After they had finished their breakfast, Bea took the dishes and walked over to the kitchen and began to wash up Allie went to the side of her and got the towel and began to dry. 

Bea and Allie were enjoying their cup of coffee until the phone began to ring so Bea placed her cup down onto the table and went to answer it. 

Bea: Hello 

Franky: Hello red. 

Bea: Your ringing early are you okay? 

Franky: Early? Bea it's 11am and yes i'm alright 

Bea: Shit where has the time gone? 

Franky: i'm just ringing to say that we're setting off should be at yours at about 11:50 do you think that you and Blondie can be outside of yours at that time? 

Bea: Yea sure

Franky: See you in a bit red 

Bea: Bye 

Bea placed the phone into it's receiver and turned round. 

Allie: Who was it?

Bea: Franky, she said that she'll be here soon so we need to start packing . 

Allie: Okay come on then we have a lot to pack. 

Bea got a hold of Allie's hand and they began to walk upstairs and into their bedroom. Bea took out her rucksack out of the wardrobe and placed it onto the bed. Bea and Allie began to to put their clothes into the rucksack and placed their shoes on top. 

Bea: Just give me a minute need to get something. 

Allie: Okay babe. 

Bea walked downstairs and into the living room to the cabinet to get the bag she put in there and she walked back upstairs to see Allie stirring out of the window. She quickly placed the bag into the side zip and zipped it up she put the bag onto the floor. Allie came behind Bea and placed her hand up Bea's top rubbing her stomach then letting her hand trail up further she squeezed her right breast through the material of her bra. she began trailing kisses at the side of her neck then she took Bea's ear into her mouth and sucked, earning a moan off Bea. 

Bea turned round into Allie's arms and began to kiss her she nudged Allie down on the bed and lifted up Allie's t-shirt and began to trail kisses on her stomach. Allie took Bea's head in her hands and pulled her up to plant a kiss onto her mouth, Bea began to lick at Allie's lips and Allie opened her mouth to let her tongue in. Bea let out a moan when Allie began to tangle her tongue with hers. Bea began to trail kisses down her neck, they both got interrupted when they heard a car horn beeping. Bea got off Allie and made her way over to the window to find Bridget out of the car, she gave her a wave and made her way back over to the bed. 

Bea: They are here come on

Bea helped Allie off the bed and Bea grabbed the rucksack and placed it over her shoulders. They both walked downstairs Bea checked to see if everything was turned off and that the backdoor was locked. Bea and Allie went outside, Bea locked the front door and made her way over to Allie who was stood in front of Franky. Franky took Bea's rucksack and put it into the boot and closed it. Bea and Allie got in and shut the car door, Franky got into the driver's seat and they all put their seat belts on. Franky started up the car and began to drive. 

Franky: So what took you long were you going bumper to bumper 

Allie: We were thinking about it but then you showed up early. 

Franky: Sorry about that

Bridget: In the bedrooms there's a bathroom so we won't be bumping into each other in the mornings

Bea: When was the last time you went there? 

Bridget: It must have been about 3 months ago. We came out here for a few days i needed to catch up on some paperwork and thought it was a nice idea to get some alone time away from the busy roads. We also have a boat. 

Bea: I've never been on a boat

Allie: Me too 

Franky: Well later on we'll go on the boat and then we could watch you both go skinny dipping. 

Bea: There is no way i'm taking off my clothes for you 

Allie: Only i get to see your beautiful body a private show just for me

Franky: I'm only joking I've got my girl here to give me a private show ain't that right babe? 

Bridget: Yea Franky keep your eyes on the road.

Franky drove down the country lane, they all took in the view it was so quiet with hardly any cars going past. Franky turned round a corner and pointed out the building they were staying at. Franky drove further along until they reached the gates that were locked. Bridget got out of the car and unlocked the gate and opened it and got back into the car. Franky parked the car in front of the Cabin and they all got out. 

Bridget went over to the boot and opened it taking out Bea's rucksack Bea took the rucksack and threw it over her shoulder. Franky unlocked the front door of the Cabin and walked in. Bea and Allie made their way into the Cabin and took in the view. There was a mini bar with a few bottles of vodka on the shelf and in the corner is a pool table. 

Franky: Take a look round if you want while I help Gidge. 

Bea opened the double doors at the end of the room to see the living room they walked down the three steps that led them further into the living room. There was a sofa what can fit 4 people on and at the opposite side was another sofa that can fit 2 people on. Allie took a look around the room and opened another set of doors to see the kitchen what was painted red. 

Allie went over to Bea and took her hand in hers and began to walk upstairs. Allie opened the first door they came up to and walked in with Bea behind her. Bea placed the rucksack on the floor. They took in the sight of the room to see that the bed is a king size, Allie looked around the room and opened the door that catched her eye. Inside was the bathroom opposite the room is a bath and on the other side of the room was the shower. The sink is a bright red color. Bea came up behind Allie and wrapped her arms around her waist. Allie turned and took one of Bea's arms off her waist and moved to the edge of the bed. Allie nudged Bea onto the bed and got on top of her. Allie began to plant soft kisses to the corner of Bea's mouth. Bea moved her mouth so that their lips were connected, Bea opened her mouth and Allie slip her tongue in. Bea rolled them over so that she was straddling Allie's waist she planted her lips on Allie's neck and began to nibble and suck at her neck. Bea went back up to her lips and began kissing her passionately. They got interrupted by someone coughing loudly outside, they forgot to shut the door behind them as they were looking round the room. 

Franky: Fuck me red that's hot 

Bea: What do you want Franky? 

Franky: Be downstairs in 5 minutes we're all going swimming. 

Bea: Okay you can leave us now 

Franky: Okay fine see you in a bit red. 

Franky shut the bedroom door and walked off laughing, Bea placed her face in the crook of Allie's neck. Allie began to laugh. 

Allie: What's the matter babe? 

Bea: What do you think is the matter she's basically just caught us making out. 

Allie: I think it's hot making out and getting caught. 

Bea: You do? 

Allie: At least she knows that i'm yours and your mine. 

Bea got off Allie and held her hand out for Allie to take she got off the bed and Allie went into the rucksack and took her own clothes out and placed them into the drawers. Bea got her clothes out of the rucksack and placed them into the drawers that Allie had left empty. She placed both her and Allie's shoes next to the drawers, Allie took out her bikini out of the drawer and went into the bathroom. 

Bea: Why are you getting changed in the bathroom? 

Allie: If i get changed with you i don't think that neither of us will be leaving this room and what will we tell Franky 'Sorry Franky we couldn't keep our hands off each other and we decided to make love and not go swimming' She torment us all night.

Bea: You're right, i'll wait downstairs for you once i get changed. 

Allie: Okay babe 

Allie shut the bathroom door and began to undress. Bea began to undress and she placed her clothes on the bed, she got her swimming costume from the drawer and put it on she wrapped a towel around herself. She walked out of the bedroom and downstairs, she saw Bridget in the living room in her swimming costume. 

Bridget: You okay Bea? 

Bea: Yea i would like to thank you for taking us with you. 

Bridget: I'm happy that you both agreed to come on such short notice. 

Bea: At least it gives us time to get to know you better. 

Bridget looked up to see Franky walking down the stairs in her shorts and tank top. Franky walked over to Bridget and planted a soft kiss to her lips and wrapped her arm around her waist. 

Franky: Where's Blondie? 

Bea: She's getting changed 

Franky: So what did you do after we left yours last night?

Bea: We went straight to bed to sleep

Franky: Is that all you did, so you didn't have your way with her 

Bea: Maybe i did, Maybe i didn't 

Franky: Come on red don't leave me hanging did you or didn't you? 

Bea: Yea we fucked you happy now? 

Franky: Yea there you go wasn't hard was it? 

Bea started to laugh at Franky. Bea looked up to see Allie walking downstairs she looked at Allie with her mouth open. Allie walked over to Bea and stood in front of her. 

Allie: 'Close your mouth babe you might catch a fly'

Bea: I'm sorry it's just that your beautiful 

Allie: Don't apologize babe i like the compliment

Franky: Once you have finished 'eye fucking' one another we'll be outside 

Bridget got a hold of Franky's hand and walked outside. Bea walked over to Allie and placed her hands on her face and bought their lips together and she softly kissed her lips. 

Bea: Mmm tasty lip gloss strawberry flavor too 

Allie: I thought you might like it. 

Bea kissed Allie again. Franky walked in on them and let out a loud cough. 

Franky: Have you finished yet? 

Bea: Yea we're coming 

Franky: I bet you were 

 

Franky walked back outside and Bea got Allie's hand and they began to walk outside.


	10. The holiday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie confides in Bridget about her past. Will she tell Bea?

Bea and Allie held hands and walked over to Franky and Bridget. 

Franky: Last one into the lake has to tell us something that you like more about your partner. For an example if i'm the last person to get into the lake then i'll have to tell you something that i like about Bridget. Ready go.

They all started to run with Franky in front, Bea began to run at the side of Franky and Bea beat Franky over to the lake she removed her towel and ran in. Franky was the next to run in. It was against Bridget and Allie, Bridget ran a lot faster than Allie and she ran into the lake splashing Bea and Franky on her way in. Allie was still running she didn't look where she was going and tripped over onto the stones cutting her knee. Bea ran out of the lake and over to her she held onto her waist and they walked into the lake, Bea lifted up Allie's leg into the water and began to wash the blood off her knee. 

Allie: My hero 

Bea smiled and let go of Allie's leg and they all began to swim. Bea started to swim closer to Allie and she lifted her leg up and placed a kiss to her knee. 

Bea: How's your leg babe? 

Allie: It's alright just a little cut i'll be alright but that kiss is the perfect cure. 

Bea looked at Allie and let go of her knee and they began to swim together they stopped in front of Franky and Bridget, they began to swim back and they got out of the lake. Bridget and Allie sat down on the grass and they began to talk. 

Franky: Right i'm going to start on dinner, red come and help me. 

Bea: Alright 

Bridget: So Allie are you in touch with your family? 

Allie: My dad threw me out of the house when he found out that i was working as a prostitute he flipped out and whacked me in the mouth i had a split lip that's when Kaz took me into her care. When i was the age of 9 he left me on my own when he came back he was in a bad mood he had a few too many and i spilt my drink on the floor by accident so he flipped out and smacked me in the face he told me to 'clean it up quick'. 

Bridget: Oh my god that's awful to go through that at that age. Have you told Bea? 

Allie: No i only told her that he threw me out when he found out i was a prostitute, but i havernt told her about him hitting me. I don't think she'll take it well after what she went through with Harry. 

Bridget: She loves you don't keep secrets that's what will upset her the most. I'm here for you if you need to talk but please tell Bea. 

 

Bea began to walk with Franky back to the Cabin. Bea and Franky went into the kitchen Bea got the barbecue oven and the spatula while Franky went and got the burger buns, burgers, Kebabs and chicken, she put them into a bag and got the crate of beer. Franky walked out of the Cabin first and held the door open for Bea and they both began to walk over to their partners. Bea put the barbecue oven down and sat behind Allie and wrapped her arms around her, Allie leaned back into her. 

Franky: So seeing as you both were late getting into the lake what do you both like about each other. 

Allie: I love how Bea tells me she loves me in the morning when we get up and at night. 

Bridget: How cute, What do you like about Allie? 

Bea: She has taught me how to love after i thought that i couldn't love anyone after what Harry did. 

Franky: He was such a dickhead, a control freak. 

Bea: Well I've finally found my Seahorse. 

Bridget: What does that mean? 

Allie: Well they link tails so they don't lose each other. 

Bea got her pinky finger and linked it with Allie's, Franky and Bridget did the same. Franky took the lid off the barbecue and began to start the barbecue. Bridget went over to Franky and took the bag from her and took out the packet of burger buns, burgers and kebabs. Allie was stirring into space. 

Bea: What's the matter babe? 

Allie: What makes you think something's wrong? 

Bea: You're always a talker and your stirring into space. 

Allie: Nothing is wrong just leave me alone. 

Allie got up and began to walk back to the Cabin. Bridget placed the burgers onto the barbecue and walked over and sat down next to Bea. 

Bridget: Everything okay Bea? 

Bea: I don't know what's wrong with her she's just gone off in a mood. 

Bridget: Go to her she needs you but she doesn't show it. 

Bea got up placed her hand on Bridget's shoulder and gave her a weak smile and walked towards the Cabin to find her girlfriend. She was nowhere to be seen downstairs so she went upstairs and heard crying in their bedroom she gently tapped on the door. 

Allie: Go away 

Bea opened the door and saw Allie sat on the floor near the window with her head in her hands. 

Bea: I'm sorry i can't do that. 

Bea walked over to Allie and stood in front of her with her arms folded. 

Bea: Okay if you want to talk babe i'll just be downstairs. I just want to tell you if you want to tell me anything i'll always be here for you.

Bea turned round and started to walk towards the bedroom, Allie got up and began to walk in the same direction as Bea. 

Allie: Bea 

Allie ran over to Bea and straight into Bea's arms she started to cry over and over. Bea had a tear coming down her face. 

Bea: Come on let's sit down. 

Bea walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed with Allie. 

Bea: Do you want to tell me whats got you upset? 

Allie: I was talking to Bridget earlier and she asked me if i was in touch with my family and i said no. 

Bea: Is that all what's made you upset? 

Allie: I've told Bridget what happened to me in the past remember i told you about the time when he threw me out of the house when he found out that i was a prostitute. 

Bea: Yea i remember. 

Bea began to place her arm around Allie and waited for Allie to continue. 

Allie: Well he did something to me when i was little. 

Bea: Allie what did he do? 

Allie: Well my dad whacked me in the mouth splitting my lip open when he found out that i was working as a prostitute and threw me out i had nowhere to go until i met Kaz and she took me in. When i was 9 years old he left me in the house alone, when he eventually came back it was late and i was on the sofa drinking my juice and i accidentally spilt some and he went mental he smacked me in the face and told me to clean it up. 

Bea had tears running down her face as well as Allie. She pulled Allie into her arms and hugged her. 

Bea: Who does such a thing to his daughter? if i see him i'm going to kill the fucker no one does that and gets away with it. 

Allie: No Bea if you do that you'll end up back at Wentworth and i can't live without you by my side.

Bea: Okay, why didn't you tell me this before? 

Allie: Because you went through it before with Harry and i didn't want to tell you my past just in case it upsets you. I'm sorry for going off on you before i didn't mean to shout at you.

Bea: Hey i'm a tough nut don't apologize. I know it must have been hard to tell someone but i'm glad that you have told me. 

Allie: I've told Bridget.

Bea: How does it feel getting it off your mind?

Allie: I'm relieved i don't want to keep secrets from you. Do you still love me? 

Bea: What kind of a question is that of course i love you none of what you have just told me will make me love you less, i'm crazy about you. I'm here for you and i'll protect you no matter what. 

Allie: I love you too.

Bea kissed Allie and they just sat there looking at each other. 

Bea: How about we go back to Franky and Bridget before Franky comes to search for us and catch us again. 

Allie: Okay i feel like a burger now. 

Bea: Come on. 

Bea held out her hand for Allie and they linked fingers. Bea turned her head to place a soft kiss to Allie's cheek. As soon as they walked out of the Cabin Allie jumped onto Bea's back and Bea got a hold of Allie's legs and she ran with Allie on her back. Allie got off Bea's back when they came closer to Franky and Bridget. Franky held out a burger to Allie and then handed one over to Bea. 

Franky: Are you okay Allie? 

Allie: Yea i'm fine thanks 

Bea tucked into her burger and sat down on the grass and Allie made her way over to her and tucked into her burger. 

Bea: Your a good cook Franky this burger is amazing. 

Franky: Thanks red. 

They all finished eating, Franky went off with Bridget to do something. Bea got up pulling Allie up with her and they walked over to the lake they began to swim further in and they swam into each other. Allie placed her arms around Bea's head and bought their mouths together, Bea ran her hands onto Allie's arse and lifted her up. Bea left one eye open and one eye closed enjoying the feel of Allie's mouth on hers. She broke the kiss when she saw a boat coming their way. Bea placed Allie back into the water and they both swam back to the ground. Bea wrapped her arms around Allie's waist and put her head on her shoulder. Franky peeped round the corner of the boat and she sounded the horn. Bridget came to the edge of the boat. 

Bridget: What do you think of her isn't she a beauty? 

Bea: She? 

Bridget: Yea i named her Fridget

Allie: Fridget after who? 

Franky came up behind Bridget and placed her arm around her shoulder. 

Franky: After me and Bridget, the first two letters of my name.

Bridget: And the last five letters of mine name and you put them together that gives you 'Fridget'

Franky: So jump on and i'll take you around the lake on this beauty.

Bridget pulled out a rope ladder and Allie started to climb onto the boat. Bea began to climb onto the boat halfway to the top Allie held her arm out to let Bea up. Standing on the boat. Bea and Allie went over to Franky who began to steer the boat and they took in the view. Bridget came up behind Bea and Allie and handed them both a bottle of beer each and they began to drink. 

Bea: How long have you had this boat? 

Franky: Only had it for a year

Allie: How do you find the boat Bridget?

Bridget: I love it, better ride I've had in a long time ain't that right baby? 

Franky: That better had been a joke overwise or you'll be swimming back.

Bridget: Of course it was a joke i'd pick you over this boat anytime. 

Bea and Allie both went out and took in the sighting of the lake. Allie went behind Bea and moved her curly hair out of the way and to the side so she could kiss the side of her neck. 

Bea: It's very beautiful round here isn't it?

Allie: Yea but not as beautiful as you babe

Franky steered back round to head back as it was beginning to rain. They all got off the boat and ran back into the Cabin and in front of the fire. 

Bridget: How about we have a few drinks and watch a film while it's raining outside. 

Bea: Yea sounds like a good idea. 

Bridget; Okay we have Grease or Twilight. 

Bea: I've never seen Grease what's it about 

Franky: It's a musical that's all i'm telling you it's an okay film. 

Bridget placed the DVD into the DVD player and Bea got onto the two seater sofa and pulled Allie into onto her lap. Franky gave them both a bottle of vodka and then she got herself a bottle for her and Bridget. Franky sat down with Bridget on her lap and Franky pressed play on the remote. Half way through the film Franky began took the vodka bottle and began to drink. Bridget took the bottle off Franky and she began to drink. 

Allie began to sing under her breath to the song 'Grease lighting,' Bea watched as Allie placed the vodka bottle to her lips and began to open her mouth to let the liquid go into her mouth. 

Allie: Here babe have some of this. 

Bea took the bottle off Allie and began to drink. Bea turned her neck round to see Franky's hand going up Bridget's top and cupping her breast, Franky went in and brushed her lips against Bridget's and licked at Bridget's lips to seek her mouth with her tongue. Bea let out a loud cough, Franky took her lips off her and looked at Bea. 

Franky: Yes does this turn you on red? 

Bea: No, how does it feel to be caught in the act? 

Franky: Alright let's just watch the film. 

Bea whispered into Allie's ear and said 'Payback' and then kissed her ear, Allie letting out a giggle. They were near to the end of the film when the last song came up 'you're the one i want.' Allie got off Bea's lap and began to swing her hips to the music, Bea got behind Allie and placed her hands around her tummy and began to move into her body. 

Franky: I think that they are pissed 

Bridget: Just leave them they're having fun. 

Franky: Okay then Gidge get up then we'll have a bit of fun. 

Bridget got up with Franky and she placed her arms around Franky's neck and they began to dance. At the end of the song Franky sat down with Bridget. Bea sat down, Allie took the vodka bottle and began to drink some. Allie began to straddle Bea's lap and began to trail kisses down her neck. Allie then placed her head in the crook of Bea's neck and Bea began to trail her hand up and down Allie's back. 

Bridget: I think that someone has drank too much. 

Bea: Yea i think that i'll take her to bed. 

Allie: I'm not drunk i'm fine. 

Bridget: Anyone up for a coffee. 

Everyone raised their hands, Bridget went into the kitchen with Allie walking funny. Bridget put the kettle on and got the cups out of the cupboard. She began to put the coffee into the cups. Allie placed her hand on Bridget's shoulder. 

Allie: I want to say thanks again for listening to me. 

Bridget: I'm always going to be here for you and Bea i want you to know that. Did you tell Bea? 

Allie: Yea i told her she didn't take it good but she's very supportive and i love her for that. 

Allie smiled and took two cups of coffee and walked back over to Bea and placed them onto the table in front of her. She walked back over to Bea and placed her hands on Bea's face and planted a sloppy kiss onto her lips. 

Allie: I love you Bea Smith 

Bea: And I love you Allie Novak so much 

Allie handed Bea her cup of coffee and Allie got herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Bea. Bridget walked into the living room to Franky. Franky got up off the sofa. 

Franky: How about we take the coffee upstairs to bed? 

Bridget: It's a bit early to go bed ain't it? 

Franky: I'm sure we can both entertain each other. 

Bridget: Okay that's us off night girls. 

Bea: Night Bridget 

Allie: Night Bridget.

Franky: Night red, night Blondie 

Bea: Night Franky

Allie: Night Franky 

Bridget and Franky both walked upstairs and shut the door. Bea placed both her and Allie's cup down onto the table and laid Allie flat on the sofa and Allie wrapped her legs around Bea. Allie pulled Bea's head down and they both connected their lips together. Bea ran her hands down Allie's bikini reaching her arse she gave it a squeeze. 

Bea: You look so fucking hot in that bikini let's see take it off you.

Allie: let's go upstairs to bed. 

Bea: Great idea babe. 

Bea got off Allie and began to make her way to the stairs with Allie at the side of her they began to run up. When they reached the door Bea spun Allie round and began to kiss her. Allie fumbled with the door handle trying to open the door until they heard moans coming from Franky's room. Bea stopped kissing her and went over to the bedroom door and placed her ear against the door and listened. 

Franky: Ah fuck Gidge that feels so good don't stop. 

Bea laughed and walked over to Allie and opened the door. This time she made sure that the door was shut behind them. Allie took off her bikini. 

Allie: Wanna come and shower with me? 

Bea began to take off her swimming costume and ran over to Allie who began to switch on the shower and got in with her. 

Bea: How can i refuse an offer like that.

Allie handed Bea a wash cloth and Bea began to wash her back trailing kisses on her shoulders. She placed her hand in front of Allie and onto her stomach running her hand round in circles. Bea went over to Allie's neck and moved her Blonde hair to the side and placed soft kisses to her neck. She moved her hand further down past her stomach and began running her fingers over Allie's clit teasing her, she spun Allie round so they were face to face. Allie placed her hands on Bea's face and crashed their lips together, Allie let out a moan when Bea ran her tongue on her lips, Allie parted her lips to let Bea's tongue slide in. Bea let out a big moan when Allie's tongue found hers. Allie ran her hand down Bea's chest and stopping to massage Bea's breasts. Allie felt the nipple harden in her palm and bent her head and took her nipple in-between her lips and sucked. Allie knelt down onto the shower floor and hooked Bea's leg over her shoulder and began to suck and lick on her clit. 

Bea: Ah fuck Allie don't stop i'm so close. 

Allie: I want you to come in my mouth babe. 

Allie used her mouth and fingers inside of Bea and used her thumb to hit that right spot one twist and Bea came undone on Allie's fingers and mouth, Allie flicked her tongue over Bea's clit and stood up holding a limp Bea up, she pressed her up against the wall and began to kiss her slowly, trying to get their breath back. 

Bea: Let's get washed and into that bed. 

Bea got the wash cloth and began to wash herself and then got out of the shower wrapping the towel around her body never taking her eyes of Allie washing herself, Allie began to wash her breasts and then her stomach. Bea's mouth was watering. 

Bea: I'll just wait for you in bed babe until you have finished washing. 

Bea began to walk without looking where she was going she bumped into the door. 

Allie: Babe you okay that sounded like it hurt

Bea: Yea i'll be alright, it's your fault 

Allie: Why is it my fault? 

Bea: You looking all hot and sexy in that shower rubbing that soap between your breasts.

Allie got out of the shower and walked over to Bea rubbed her head and placed a kiss onto her little lump that was on her forehead. 

Allie: There better? 

Bea: My little nurse. 

Allie walked naked over to the bed and into the covers Bea got into the bed and laid down next to Allie. She wrapped her arms around Allie's waist and placed her head onto Allie's chest, she kissed the top of Bea's head. 

Allie: Goodnight babe 

Bea turned her head to kiss Allie fully on the lips and cuddled more into her and yawned. 

Bea: Goodnight my beautiful girl. I love you. 

Allie: I love you too 

They both went into a deep sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter  
> Next chapter coming soon
> 
> Bea reveals whats in the bag


	11. The holiday (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of the holiday Franky takes them all out.

Allie woke up and began to run soft kisses over Bea's shoulders and neck. Bea moaned and rolled over and into Allie, Bea placed a soft kiss to her lips and opened her eyes. 

Bea: I wish we could stay in bed all day just like this

Allie: Me too. But i'm thirsty do you want to come down and get a coffee then we can go and sit outside while the sun is shinning. 

Bea: Yea but first we need to get dressed i don't fancy walking downstairs naked. 

Allie: Yea your right.

Bea got up first and began to walk naked over to the drawers and got her underwear, shorts and her teal tank top and put them on she turned round to face Allie who was still laying in bed looking at Bea. 

Bea: What's the matter with you? 

Allie: You look so sexy in those clothes. 

Allie walked naked over to Bea and placed her hands on Bea's upper arms and placed a kiss on her lips. Allie went into the drawers and got her blue dress and underwear and placed on her flip flops. Bea placed on her pumps and walked downstairs with Allie behind, Bea went into the kitchen and switched the kettle on. Allie got the cups out of the cupboard and placed them down in front of her, Bea made the coffee and handed Allie her cup and they walked outside on the steps outside of the Cabin and began to drink their coffee. 

Bea: There is a lot of things i need to buy when we get back. I need a new phone and a new laptop. The one i have at home is cracked. 

Allie: Okay babe don't worry we'll get it sorted. 

Bea smiled and placed a kiss on her mouth Allie kissed her back holding onto the back of Bea's head she took her bottom lip into her mouth and began to bite and suck on it. Franky came downstairs and went behind them. 

Franky: Boo 

Bea: Jesus, don't do that again you nearly scared me half to death. 

Franky: When you finished your little make out session come inside will you need to speak to you both. 

Bea: At least i wasn't making too much noise.

Franky: What do you mean by that red? 

Bea started to make the noises 

Bea: Ah fuck Gidge that feels so good don't stop

Franky: You was listening why didn't you just come in and we could have had a foursome 

Bea: No thanks, Allie is the only woman for me. 

Franky laughed and walked in with Bea and Allie at her side. Franky went into the kitchen and made her and Bridget a cup of coffee. They made their way to the sofa and sat down Bea sat down with Allie and wrapped her arm around her.

Franky: As it's our last day i thought that we could go to the beach. 

Bea: Yea sounds good i havernt been to a beach since Debbie. 

Bea held her tears back, Allie placed her hand on Bea's stomach and began to run circles round. 

Allie: The beach it is then. 

Bridget: Okay let's finish off our coffee and we'll get going, I've got a beach ball and a bucket maybe we could make sandcastles. 

Bea: Can you give me a minute just need to get something 

Franky: Sure red. We'll wait for you in the car

They all drank their coffee and Bea went upstairs to the bedroom, Allie went with Bridget and Franky to the car. Bea placed the rucksack on the bed and opened the side zip and took out the bag, she put the bag and placed it into her grey hoodie and placed it on she zipped up and walked downstairs she shut the Cabin door and walked to the car getting into the back seat with Allie.

Allie: Are you cold babe? 

Bea: A bit babe

Allie: Come here and snuggle up to me. 

Bea shuffled into Allie's arms, Allie began to rub Bea's cheek. Allie then placed her arm around Bea's waist, she felt something in her pocket. Bea lifted her head up and moved back into her seat. 

Allie: What was that? 

Bea: Nothing 

Allie: Didn't feel like nothing

Bea: Stop being nosey 

Allie: Fine 

Allie looked out of the car window without looking back at Bea, she felt bad so Bea placed her hand out trying to touch Allie's cheek but Allie moved away from the touch. Franky looked through her mirror at Allie to see her upset. Franky pulled up outside of the beach and got out, Allie got out and slammed the car door. 

Franky: Are you sure it's shut Blondie?

Allie: Shut up 

Franky: What's up your bum?

Allie began to walk away from them and over to the sea with her back turned away from them. Bridget began to walk over to Allie, she placed her hand on Allie's shoulder. 

Bridget: What's up Allie? 

Allie: Nothing

Bridget: It's not nothing is it Bea? 

Allie: She's hiding something from me. 

Bridget: Maybe it's a surprise or something. 

Allie: It's not my birthday. 

Bridget: Does it have to be your birthday to get a surprise?

Allie: No.

Allie looked back at the car to see Franky and Bea walking down onto the beach, Franky was confused when Bea got onto her hands and knees and started to write something in the sand. She began to walk over to Allie and stepped in front of her. 

Bea: Have you finished sulking? 

Allie: What are you hiding from me Bea? 

Bea grabbed a hold of Allie's hand and walked over to Franky. Bridget stood near Franky and she pointed at the sand for Bridget to look. Allie stood in front of Bea. 

Bea: Look at the sand. 

Allie turned round and looked in the sand to the words 'Will you marry me'? Allie looked round and faced Bea who was now on bended knee with a little red box in her hand She placed her hand over her mouth and gasped. 

Bea: Allie i know when we first met each other we were in Prison and i know that i treated you a bit rough when i pinned you up against the shower wall and said 'do you want me to bash you' i felt bad after it. Allie you saved my life after the freak tried to drown me, we both saved each other, i want to spend the rest of my life with you, i love you so much baby will you marry me? 

 

Allie removed her hand from her mouth, Bea opened the box to show her the diamond ring she had got her, Allie just looked at her with tears in her eyes and dived onto Bea sending them both flying onto the sand, Allie got Bea's face between her hands and began to kiss her.

When they parted they both were breathless. 

Bea: Is that a yes? 

Allie got off Bea and went to the sand to put a reply next to it. 'yes'

Allie: Of course it's a yes. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you 

Bea: I can't wait to marry you too Allie Novak. 

Bea stood up and wrapped her arms around Allie and bought their lips back together, Allie placed her hand on Bea's face and the other behind her neck. 

Franky: Have you got my phone on you babe? 

Bridget: Yea.

Bridget handed Franky the phone and Franky began to take pictures of them both kissing and smiling. Franky went back to the car to get the bucket and beach ball. Bea stopped kissing Allie and placed her arm around her waist and began to walk over to Bridget. 

Bea: Where's Franky? 

Bridget: She's just gone to the car congratulations to the both of you. 

Bea: Thank you i'm a lucky woman alive. 

Allie: No i'm the luckiest woman alive i didn't think i'd get this far with you i love you. 

Bea: I love you too 

Franky came over to them and ran over to the three of them and put the beach ball and bucket down and they got into a group hug. 

Franky: Why didn't you tell me you was going to pop the question?

Bea: I wanted it to be special. 

Franky: So what's your plans for the future red? 

Bea: Well on our way home can you take us to the laptop shop i need to buy myself a laptop and then i need to buy a phone. 

Franky: Yea no problem 

Bea: Then i'll be looking for a new house for us to start a fresh. 

Allie: Really babe? 

Bea: Yea i don't want to spend my life in that house too many bad memories with Harry, but when we move i'm going to bring all of Debbie's stuff with me and place them in the room with us. 

Allie: Great idea babe. 

Bea leaned into Allie and gave her a kiss and got the ring box and placed the diamond ring onto her finger. Bea got a hold of Allie and lifted her up over her shoulder and began to run into the sea, Franky ran with Bridget taking the bucket and ball with them. Bea lifted Allie up until Allie was in her arms she wrapped her legs around Bea's waist and they began to kiss. Franky took a picture of them locking lips and placed her phone into her pocket. 

Bridget: Let's leave them for a few minutes let's build a sandcastle. 

Franky: Okay gidge you win. 

Bridget began to put sand into the bucket. Franky couldn't keep her eye off Bea and Allie in the water kissing. Bridget nudged Franky. 

Bridget: Why do you keep looking at them? 

Franky: I'm just glad that Bea has found someone to love and to spend the rest of her life with. 

Bridget: I know after all she has been through she deserves happiness. 

Bea looked over at Franky and Bridget and placed Allie back into the water they began to walk over to them. 

Bea: you trying to build a sandcastle can we help?

Franky: Sure red. 

Bea took the full bucket of sand smoothed it with her hand and placed it onto the ground, they all began to fill the bucket up with more sand. They had half of the sandcastle made but the tide came in and washed the castle down. 

Franky: Okay let's go back to the cabin we can have a little fire and tell each other stories i might take out a bag of marshmallows. 

Bea: Okay. 

Allie: Sounds good to me. 

Bridget got the beach ball in her hand and the bucket in the other Franky began to walk at her side. Bea got Allie's hand and they linked their fingers and went to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter coming up soon 
> 
> How did you like the chapter
> 
> Franky has news for Bea? 
> 
> Can you guess what the news is?


	12. The holiday (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky has some news

When Franky drove back to the Cabin she got out, Bridget got out and took out the bucket and beach ball and took it into the cabin. Franky looked through the back to see Allie's leg over Bea's kissing her. Franky tapped on the window. 

Franky: You coming or are you just going to make out on the backseat? 

Allie: I don't mind. 

Allie bit on Bea's ear and took it between her lips. Bea managed to pull away she opened the the car door and got out. Allie laughed and got out standing next to Bea. They all walked into the Cabin to help get some stuff for the fire, Franky got the wood, Bridget got the matches, Bea got some paper and Allie got the marshmallows out of the cupboard. 

Franky: All set come on. 

They started walking outside and headed towards the lake and Bea sat down on the grass with Allie behind her. Allie began to play with Bea's curly hair, Franky put the wood on the ground. Bea reached over and handed Franky the paper and Bridget began to light it up and place the paper under the wood. 

Bridget: I need a drink i have a bottle of champagne at the cabin i'll just get it. 

Bridget walked over to the Cabin and went to get the bottle and four glasses and made her way back outside and back to the others. 

Franky: Right Blondie throw me those marshmallows. 

Allie threw the bag of marshmallows, Franky catching the bag with one hand. She got some twigs and stuck the marshmallows on, Bridget popped the cork of the champagne and began to pour some in each cups. She handed a cup to Allie and Bea, she handed one over to Franky and they raised their glass. 

Franky: To Bea and Allie

Bridget; To Bea and Allie 

Allie clinked her glass to Bea's and smiled 'to us'

Franky: Okay Bea and Allie

Bea: Bea and Allie? What's happened to 'red and Blondie'

Franky: shut up you tit and listen, i have been doing a lot of research on Boomer, Maxine and Liz and I've just found out that they are in front of the parole board next week. 

Bea: No fucking way really? 

Franky: Yea really, I've spoke to Vera Bennett and she told me to tell you. If they do get paroled they'll need to stay somewhere for awhile. I don't mind having Boomer and Liz to stay with us but will you have Maxine? 

Bea: That's just bloody brilliant that means they can come to your's and mine and Allie's wedding. Yea i'll have Maxine i hope i find a new house before she gets paroled. 

Franky: Fingers crossed only a month and two weeks till i get married. 

Bridget took the twigs of marshmallows and placed them under the fire and handed a twig to Bea and Allie who both blew and began to shove the marshmallow into their mouths. Bridget and Franky had their marshmallow and sat down near the fire. Bea got out of Allie's embrace and walked near Franky and gave her a hug Franky wrapped her arms around her. Bea went back over to Allie and sat down picking up her champagne. Bea raised her glass. 

Bea: 'To the future' 

They all replied 'To the future' 

Franky: Okay Allie i want to know more about you. 

Allie: What do you want to know? 

Franky: I want to know what your favorite meal is? 

Allie: homemade curry Kaz made it me and it was so good. 

Bridget: Allie what's your favorite song? 

Allie: Vanilla ice- Ice ice baby 

Bea: Okay my turn now Bridget where do you see yourself in 3 years time?

Bridget: Hoping to start a family and get to know Franky's little sister. 

Allie: Little sister? 

Franky: Yea i didn't know i had a sister until my dad began to stalk me at Bridget's house one time and as i was getting into my car he pulled me over and told me that i have a sister, we hardly spend time together but i try to take her to the park once in a week when i'm not working or i take her out for a burger.

Franky: So red what are you most scared of? 

Bea: I'm scared of losing the people i love but what i'm most scared of is the dark, when i was 18 years old i went celebrating at a club i was pregnant with Debbie i didn't drink i just drank orange juice, as i was walking home it was getting late i walked down the street and was dragged from behind if it wasn't for my heels and kicked him in his nuts i don't know what he would have done. 

Allie: Shit babe why didn't you tell me?

Bea: It was a long time ago babe don't worry.

Bea turned round to face Allie to see tears rolling down her cheeks. Bea began to wipe away her tears and leaned in to kiss her softly on her lips. 

Bea: It's in the past babe your the here and now, i miss my daughter there is not a day that goes by when i don't think about her. 

Bea pulled Allie into her lap and Allie hugged her tight. They began to sing a few songs around the fire. An hour later the fire was going out, Franky pulled Bridget and lifted her up she began to carry a sleepy Bridget back to the Cabin and upstairs. Allie got up off Bea's lap and they began to walk to the Cabin. They went upstairs and changed into their pyjamas, Allie got under the covers the sea air had made her tired. 

Allie: Bea

Bea: Yea?

Allie: Why did you propose to me? 

Bea looked at Allie and walked over to the bed. 

Bea: Why don't you want to marry me?

Allie: You know i do but why to soon? 

Bea: I love you Allie, you have taught me how to love and to be myself, I've spent way too long in that prison cell, your'e the only person who really gives a shit about me, i want to spend the rest of my life with you,you're the one for me Alliecat, but we won't get married straight away let's leave it until summer, we have a lot to do before we get married. 

Allie: Yea sounds good to me babe. 

Bea got into bed and wrapped her arms around her she kissed her on the neck and then rested her head on Allie's pillow and they both went to sleep. 

Morning broke and Bea tried to kiss Allie but her face hit the pillow, Bea woke up and went to the bathroom to have a shower once she had finished her shower she went over to the drawers and pulled out her jeans and t-shirt she placed them on with her boots and walked downstairs. Bea saw Allie making something to eat she walked up behind her and placed her arms around her placing a soft kiss to her neck. 

Bea: I've missed waking up with you.

Allie: Sorry babe but today is the day we go home so i got up early placed my clothes into the rucksack and came down to make something to eat. are you hungry? 

Bea: Yea what are you making?

Allie: Wholemeal toast with marmalade

Bea: I love marmalade 

Allie: Go and sit down i'll bring it in to you.

Bea: Okay thanks babe.

Bea went and sat in the living room and saw Franky coming downstairs, Franky walked to the kitchen door. 

Franky: Smells good Allie what are you making? 

Allie: Toast and marmalade 

Franky: I'll have some and a coffee thanks. 

Allie: Yea no worries. 

Franky walked over to sit down next to Bea and switched on the tv. 

Franky: What's the matter with Allie she looks a bit down.

Bea: She's probably tired she got up early to pack. 

Franky: Don't know why we're not going for at least another hour. I really can't believe that you proposed to Allie on the beach. 

Bea: Yea but we're not getting married soon we are planning to do it in the summer. 

Franky: That reminds me red will you be my best woman? 

Bea: Best woman? 

Franky: Yea it's like a best man but considering your not a man would you be my best woman and walk me down the isle. 

Bea: I would love to walk you down the isle. 

Allie came in and handed the plates of toast over to Bea and Franky she went back into the kitchen and got the cups of coffee took them into Bea and Franky and walked back upstairs. Bridget came walking downstairs and over to Franky she took Franky's face between her hands and placed a kiss to her lips. 

Bridget: What's the matter with Allie she seems a bit down? 

Bea: Maybe she's just tired but i'll go and have a look in a bit.

Franky: Hey guess what Gidge? Bea has agreed to be my 'best woman' 

Bridget: That's great news all I've got to find now is a 'best woman.' Do you think that Allie might like to be my bridesmaid? 

Bea: If you want when she comes downstairs you can ask her for yourself?

Bridget: Yea i'll do that are you all packed? 

Bea: I need to put some more things away but yea almost there. 

Bea finished up her toast and took the plate into the kitchen to wash it, then she made her way upstairs and opened the bedroom door to find Allie in bed with her hand on her stomach. 

Bea: Are you okay babe? 

Bea started to walk over to the drawers to get her clothes, she took the rucksack off the floor and placed them in, then she walked over to the bed and laid on her side facing Allie. 

Allie: Yea I've just got something wrong with my stomach it's been aching all morning. 

Bea: Why didn't you tell me this morning i would have got you some painkillers

Allie: I didn't want to bother you besides you and Franky were busy talking on the sofa i didn't want to interrupt. 

Bea: You should have come to me your my priority. Come downstairs with me and sit down on the sofa we'll be going soon. 

Bea took the rucksack and put their extra shoes into the bag and placed the bag over her arm , she walked out with Allie at her side and they began to walk downstairs. 

Bea: Franky do you have any painkillers for Allie she's got a pain in her stomach 

Franky: Yea sure red. 

Franky got up off the sofa and into the kitchen she went into the drawer and took out two painkillers, she went over to the fridge and got out a bottle of water, she walked back into the living room and handed Allie the bottle of water and the painkillers. 

Allie: Thank you Franky. 

Bea: Hey Bridget do you want to ask Allie something? 

Bridget: Oh yea, well as you know that me and Franky are getting married in just over a month i was wondering would you be my bridesmaid? 

Allie: Wow I've never been asked to be a bridesmaid before i'll be delighted to. 

Bridget: That's great. 

Allie: i'm sorry for going off on you all this morning. 

Bridget: Don't worry about it at least you don't scream at us like Franky does when she's ill. 

Franky: True 

Bea: Okay are we going because i would really like to stop at the bank, the laptop shop and the phone shop before we go home. 

Franky: Sure red here you and Allie just sit in the car while me and Bridget just get the rest of our stuff and lock up. 

Franky gave Bea the car keys and Bea picked up her rucksack walked outside with Allie and placed the rucksack into the boot. Bea and Allie got into the car, Allie shifted up so that she was close to Bea and Bea wrapped her arm around Allie placing her hand on Allie's stomach she began to rub around her stomach trying to ease the pain. 

Bea: How are you feeling now?

Allie: I feel a bit better babe with you rubbing my stomach. 

Bea: Good i don't like seeing you in pain

Allie: It's alright babe i'll be better soon. 

Allie lifted her head up so that Bea could lean down to give her a soft kiss. Allie rested her head on Bea's shoulder. 

Bea: They are taking forever in there 

Allie: Maybe they are packing the kitchen sink. 

Allie joked they both began to laugh, Allie winced in pain. 

Bea: Maybe they are saying a proper farewell to their bedroom. 

Allie: Ah, you mean on the bed?

Bea: Why else will they take 30 minutes to pack?

Allie: Maybe they have a lot to pack

Bea: We'll see when they come down. 

30 minutes later Bea looked to the Cabin door to see Bridget sorting her top button on her blouse. Bridget put the bag into the boot and got into the car out of breath. 

Bea: You okay Bridget? 

Bridget: Yea i'm good. 

Allie: Where's Franky?

Bridget: She's just locking up she won't be long. 

Bea looked down at Allie who's eyes were closed Bea stopped rubbing Allie's stomach, Franky came running out of the Cabin and locked the door. Franky ran over to the driver's seat and began to start up the car. She put on her seat belt and began to drive. Bridget got out of the car and opened the gate so that Franky could drive through once Franky drove through the gate, Bridget closed the gate and locked it she ran over to the car and got back in putting her seat belt on. 

Bea: So Bridget are you going to the parole meeting?

Bridget: Yea i'm going to speak on the behalf of Maxine Boomer and Liz. 

Bea: That's great i might go to visit the three of them do you think that's aloud?

Bridget: Yea shouldn't be a problem 

Bea: Okay i'll ring the governor in the morning. 

Franky drove to the bank, Bea gently took Allie's head off her shoulder trying not to wake her up, but she heard Allie moan and she opened her eyes. 

Allie: Where are you going? 

Bea: Sorry babe i didn't mean to wake you i need to go to the bank.

Allie: Okay hurry back 

Bea: I'll be 2 minutes.

Bea stroked Allie's cheek and got out of the car and into the bank. Franky turned around to to at Allie. 

Franky: Did you enjoy your sleep Blondie 

Allie: I'm sorry how long was i asleep?

Franky: About an hour. 

Bridget: How's your stomach feeling now?

Allie: A lot better thank you don't know what was wrong but the painkillers worked well.

Bea walked out of the bank and put the money into her pocket, She opened the car door and got in to see a smiling Allie. Bea wrapped her arms around Allie. 

Bea: What are you smiling for? 

Allie: Can't i smile at my amazing beautiful sexy Fiancee 

Bea: Course you can how are you now babe. 

Allie: A lot better. So where are we going now. 

Bea: Shopping i need to get a laptop and a new phone. 

Allie: Okay and then can we go home get in our pyjamas and sit on the sofa and watch a film? 

Bea: Yea sounds good. 

Franky: Next stop is the 'Apple store' to find you a laptop. 

Franky pulled up outside the shopping mall. Bea got out of the car Allie got out of the car with her, Bea got a hold of Allie's hand and linked their fingers. Allie began to smile when she saw a man with a camera, they walked over to him. 

Man: I'm doing a special offer today for couples 3 photos for $10 dollars. 

Allie: Can we babe? 

Bea: Yea okay.

Bea and Allie stood in front of the camera with their arms wrapped around each other for the first photo, the second photo was Bea behind Allie with her arms around her waist smiling into the photo, the last photo was Allie standing in front of Bea with her arms around Bea's neck with their lips against each others. The man gave them booth a ticket to go into the photo shop to get their photos printed. Bea and Allie walked into the photo shop and Bea paid for the photos, Allie saw some photo frames which had a seahorse on the frames they were only $4 each so Allie picked them up and gave them to Bea who paid for them and they both walked out of the shop.

Bea: I really need to get to the laptop and phone shop babe.

Allie: Okay come on. 

Allie thought that she was seeing things she thought she saw a person stirring at her from the corner of a shop opposite them she began to walk with Bea holding onto her hand tight.

Bea: Ah babe you okay your squeezing my hand tight?

Allie: Sorry yea i'm good just thought i saw someone that's all i must be imagining things. 

Bea: It's okay i'm here.

Allie kissed Bea's cheek and they walked into the 'Apple store' to look at laptops. Allie saw a red laptop which was touch screen and if you took the keyboard away it transforms into an iPad. Bea smiled and took the ticket and took it to the desk, as they were waiting for the woman to get the spare laptop from the store room, Bea got behind Allie and placed her mouth to her neck she kissed the flesh and then went to her ear and gave it a kiss. The woman came out of the store room with the laptop Bea got her money and paid for the laptop, the woman placed the laptop into a bag and handed it over to Bea. Bea and Allie began to walk out of the shop. 

Bea: Last shop to go and that's the phone shop. 

Allie spotted a phone shop so they both walked over to the shop, Bea saw a iPhone 8, so she picked it up and went over to the desk the man at the desk asked her what color she wanted the phone to be in. 

Bea: What colors do you do? 

Man: We have a gold, red, teal or white. 

Bea: What shall i go for babe?

Allie: I love that teal one. 

Bea: Can i have the teal one please. 

Man: Yea sure i'll just get the phone for you. 

The man came out 5 minutes later with the phone and opened the box to show Bea, she was happy with the phone so the man placed it back into the box and into a bag. 

Bea placed her arm around Allie's shoulders and Allie wrapped her arms around Bea's waist and they started to walk out of the mall. Franky got out of the car and opened the car boot so that Bea could put her laptop and phone in. Allie turned round to see that person who she had thought she saw and walked over to the person. 

The person removed his hat and stood in front of Allie, she went pale in the face, Bea came to her side and wrapped her arm around her. 

Bea: Allie what's the matter? 

Allie: I thought someone was following me but i thought it was in my head. I didn't expect it to be you. 

Bea: Allie who is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 12 
> 
> Who do you think that man is? 
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a flashback of Bea and Debbie would you like to read it if i wrote it?


	13. The Mystery man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you find out why Bea proposed on the beach
> 
> The mystery man was .............

Allie: Bea meet Rick.

Bea: Who's Rick?

Allie: Rick is my dad

Rick: I haven't seen you for awhile Allison are you still working on the streets is this your boss?

Allie: My name is not Allison it's Allie and no i'm not working on the streets anymore, she is not my boss she is my fiancee. Why the fuck are you stalking me? I don't want anything to do with you stay the fuck away from me.

Allie began to walk off with Bea at her side when Rick grabbed her by the arm. Rick punched Allie in the mouth causing her to fall on the ground holding onto her mouth. 

Rick: No one speaks to me like that and gets away with it. 

Rick glared at Bea and then Allie and turned his back away from them. Bea walked up behind him. 

Bea: Oi dickhead 

Rick turned round to be punched in the face by Bea, she kicked him in his ribs and went and knelt in front of him. 

Bea: No one touches my girl like that not anybody especially her father, yea she told me what you are like you're animal. If i see you anywhere near her again i'll break your fucking arm. 

Bea punched him in the mouth, She then went over to Allie and lifted her up, Allie putting her arm around Bea's shoulder. Bea turned round and said.

Bea: Now you know how it feels to be up against a woman. 

Rick: This isn't over 

Bea: For your sake it better had be. 

Franky: That was a great knock out red, Are you okay Allie? 

Allie just nodded as her hand was over her mouth. Bea opened the car door so that Allie could get in first and she saw Rick smiling at her, she was about to go after him until Franky held her hand out to stop her. 

Bea: He can't get away with what he has done to Allie, fuck he's her father. 

Franky: If you go attacking him you could end up back in Prison do you think Allie wants that? Leave him i think you've already taught him a lesson. 

Allie held her arm outside of the car door and Bea looked at it and took a hold of her arm and got in, Allie removed her hand from her mouth to show Bea her split lip Bea ran her thumb against her lip which got covered in blood. 

Bea: Bridget do you have a tissue her lip is bleeding. 

Bridget: Yea sure here. Do we need to take her to the hospital?

Allie nodded her head to disagree. Bea placed her arm around Allie, she placed her head onto Bea's shoulder, Bea kissed the top of Allie's head. 

Bea: Okay babe no hospital, Can you just take us home now please.

Franky: Sure 

Franky began to drive out of the shopping mall and down the road. Bea turned to face Allie and could see tears coming out of her eyes. 

Bea: It's going to be okay my beautiful girl i won't let him come anywhere near you. 

Franky parked outside of Bea's house, Bridget got out of the car and opened the boot to get the shopping out of the boot and Bea's rucksack. Bridget carried Bea's belongings to the house and waited for Bea who had her arm around her waist. Bea got her key from her pocket and unlocked the front door. Bea stepped aside so that Allie could walk in Bridget handed Bea her rucksack and her bags with the laptop and phone in, Bea gave Bridget a hug.

Bea: Thank you for a great Vacation i enjoyed it. 

Bridget: I enjoyed the company of you both. 

Allie came over to Bridget and gave her a hug. Bridget winked at them both and walked back over to the car giving them a final wave. she shut the front door, then she placed the shopping and rucksack down at the bottom of the stairs. Bea went over to the kitchen to the cupboard to get the first aid box, then she went over to Allie who was sitting down on the sofa, Bea placed the first aid box onto the coffee table and sat on it lifting Allie's chin up so she could see Allie's Ocean blue eyes. Bea opened the first aid box to reveal antiseptic wipes she took the wipe out of it's packet.

Bea: I'm so sorry baby but this will hurt a bit. 

Allie grabbed hold of Bea's hand, Bea placed the antiseptic wipe onto Allie's bottom lip, Allie began to scream. 

Allie: AH FUCK. 

Bea: I'm sorry babe. 

After Bea cleaned her lip she got a pair of scissors and got the butterfly stitches and placed it onto the scissors then placed it onto her lip, her lip only needed three butterfly stitches. Bea shut the the first aid box and leaned in to lightly kiss Allie on the lips. 

Allie: Nurse Bea to my rescue again. But you shouldn't have hit him back.

Bea: Allie i'm not going to stand there and let him beat you. He is a monster, he deserved it.

Allie: You do realize he won't leave us alone thanks Bea i think you've made matters worse he's going to come after me. 

Bea: What you didn't think that i'll let someone get away with hitting you, he won't come after you i'll kill him if he ever comes near you. 

Allie: No you won't kill him if you do that you'll be arrested for murder and taken back to Prison, i won't be able to cope if i lose you. 

Bea: Okay, if you see him again what shall we do? 

Allie: Ring the police 

Bea: Okay we'll do it your way . Are we okay? 

Allie: Course we are.

Bea smiled and took the first aid box into the kitchen and into the cupboard. Bea made a cup of coffee for them both and took them into the living room and placed them onto the coffee table. Bea went upstairs and into her bedroom to get her red blanket. She came back downstairs to Allie and turned on her laptop. 

Bea: Need to start looking for a house for us. 

Allie: Can you afford it? 

Bea: Yea like i told you i sold my share to an old friend of mine, got a lot for it. 

Allie: Okay.

Bea looked at the houses for sale, there was one that catched her eye 3 bedroom house, back garden with a built in swimming pool, medium sized kitchen, living room was a bit bigger than the kitchen. 

Allie: looks like a nice house babe.

Bea: i'll contact the estate agent tomorrow

Allie: I love you so much. 

Bea: I love you more Alliecat

Bea placed her hands on Allie's face and brushed her lips against Allie's, she was surprised when Allie kissed her back, She pulled Bea down on top of her so that they were both lying down with Bea on top of her, Bea began to take Allie's top off and threw it on the floor. Bea began trailing kisses to Allie's neck and exposed chest, she unhooked Allie's bra and threw it on the floor not caring were it landed. Bea began to grab hold both of her breasts she began to massage her breasts until her nipples hardened. Bea took the left breast into her mouth sucking hard earning a moan from Allie. Allie grabbed a hold of Bea's head and bought their lips crashing together not caring about her lip, Allie began to roll her tongue around Bea's lips giving them a lick, Bea opened her mouth to let her have access, Bea moaned when Allie's tongue touched hers. They spent several hours making love on the sofa.

several hours later Allie was laying on a now naked Bea. 

Bea: Wow that was amazing

Allie: More than amazing it was fantastic, What time is it? 

Bea: 7pm 

Allie: Fuck how long were we? 

Bea: Must have been 3 hours but we must have both fell asleep. What came over you? I'm not complaining 

Allie: I just want to make love to my beautiful sexy fiancee I've missed having some alone time together.

Bea: We'll have plenty of time together babe, shall i order takeout. 

Allie: Yea sure. 

Bea went over to the phone and she got the leaflet and looked through the food menu. 

Bea: So we have curry, chicken and pasta with vegetables or pizza. 

Bea looked at Allie who was holding onto her stomach in pain. Bea rushed over to Allie who was holding onto her stomach tight. 

Allie: Bea it hurts

Bea: Is it the same pain you had this morning? 

Allie: Yea but it hurts a lot more. 

Bea: Okay i'm going to ring for an ambulance. 

Allie: No Bea i don't want to go to the hospital.

Bea: No arguments we are going to find out what's wrong with you once and for all. 

Bea left Allie's side to go to the phone she dialed the '999' the operator came up saying 'which emergency service do you require' 

Bea: Ambulance 

'Putting you through'

Bea: I need an ambulance quick please

Woman: What's the emergency?

Bea: My fiancee is in pain in her stomach she can hardly move. 

Woman: Okay i'll send help now an ambulance will be on it's way 

Bea: Thanks. 

Bea hung up opened the front door and went over to Allie and sat with her. 

Allie: Please Bea take the pain away.

Bea: I can't baby i wish i could. 

Allie began to scream at Bea. 

Allie: Fucking help me now 

Bea: Ambulance is on it's way babe.

Bea heard the siren outside she went to the front door to look and she saw the ambulance, Bea went over to Allie. 

Bea: Babe do you think you can put your arm around me i need to carry you. 

Allie placed her arms around Bea and she lifted her up taking her outside and to the ambulance. The paramedic came over to her with a stretcher. 

Paramedic: What's her name? 

Bea: Allie. 

Allie: I can fucking speak for myself. 

Bea: I'm sorry 

Paramedic: Okay can you put Allie onto the stretcher for me please? 

Bea: Yea sure, you've got to help her. 

Paramedic: Well the only thing i can do is take her to the hospital and have her checked out. 

Bea: What are we waiting for then.

Paramedic: Who are you? 

Bea: I'm her fiancee Bea. 

Paramedic: Okay Bea we need to go now. 

Bea placed Allie onto the stretcher and the paramedic began to wheel Allie into the back of the ambulance. Bea looked on. 

Allie: Bea don't leave me. 

Bea: I won't ever leave you babe. 

The paramedic shut the doors of the ambulance and got some details about Allie and began writing them onto the paper, the ambulance driver began to drive. 

Allie: Bea i'm sorry i didn't mean to scream and swear at you it's just the pain you know?

Bea: I know i understand that. 

The driver stopped outside of the hospital and the paramedic began to wheel Allie into the hospital and to a ward. They were the only ones there a nurse came over to Allie who got off the stretcher holding onto her stomach. 

Nurse: If you just like to follow me. 

Bea wrapped her arm around Allie's waist and they began to follow the nurse into a room, the nurse sat down. 

Nurse: My name is nurse Cunliffe but you can call me Sandra. 

Allie: Okay Sandra I've been having this pain in my stomach it came this morning and went but then it came back again tonight. 

Sandra: Did you do any physical activities. 

Bea smiled at Allie and laughed. 

Bea: i'm sorry i didn't mean to laugh but when we got home we did what normal engaged couples do when they're alone. 

Sandra: Ah right that won't be what's causing the problem. Could you please lie down on the bed behind you. 

Allie: Why? 

Sandra: It's just a simple procedure i'll just press down on your stomach and you'll tell me were it hurts. 

Allie began to walk getting a hold of Bea's arm bringing her. Allie laid down on the bed, the nurse told her to push her top up, so Allie did what she was asked and began to relax. The nurse began pushing down in her stomach which Allie began to yell. 

Allie: Ouch that fucking hurts. 

Bea: Mind your swearing babe. 

Allie: But it hurts. 

Bea: I know it does but as soon as she finishes she'll tell us what the problem is. 

Allie: I'm sorry nurse 

Sandra: It's okay, i have worked out what the problem is.

Allie got off the bed and walked and sat on the chair with Bea at her side, the nurse sat in front of them.

Sandra: Does it burn when you go to the toilet. 

Allie: Yea. 

Sandra: It's a kidney infection

Allie: Is that all?

Bea: Nothing to worry about

Sandra: Well i'll give you prescription for antibiotics if you're not better within a week make an appointment to see me okay?

Allie: Thank you nurse. 

Bea: Thank you. 

Nurse: No worries take care now. 

Bea walked outside of the room getting a hold of her hand Allie linked their fingers and held the prescription in her other hand. 

Allie: So it's back to Bea the sexy nurse then? 

Bea: It looks like it. Until you are better anyway. 

Allie: I love you thank you for taking good care of me. 

Bea: That's what i'm here for babe. Now come on let's get home and into our bed. 

Allie turned round to face Bea and smiled. 

Allie: I don't know? I've never had sex in a hospital bed before how about we find a quite ward and sneak in and make out? 

Bea: That better had been a joke. 

Allie laughed and placed her face into Bea's chest and pulled away. 

Allie: Yea i was joking or was i? 

They both began to laugh and they walked outside and got into the nearest taxi and got home. Bea opened the front door and walked in with Allie. 

Bea: Go up to bed babe, i'll get you a bottle of water so you can take the antibiotics. 

Allie: Don't be long. 

Bea: i won't i'll be up as soon as i lock up. 

Allie: Okay babe.

Allie gave Bea a loving kiss and began to walk upstairs. Bea just stood looking at Allie, as soon as Allie was upstairs she locked the front door and went into the kitchen to get the bottle of water for Allie and she took off her shoes and walked upstairs and into their bedroom. Bea looked at Allie and gave her a smile. Allie lifted up the blanket to show Bea that she was naked, Allie lifted up her brows. 

Bea: No Allie you need to get better. 

Allie: You can't blame me for trying, come on get into bed. 

Bea took off her clothes and underwear and got under the blanket. Allie shifted over so that she was in Bea's arms. 

Bea: Hey babe remember when we went to the beach and i proposed, i decided to propose to you there because the beach is a special place well to me it is anyway. 

Allie: Really? 

Bea: Yea would you like to know why? 

Allie: Sure babe i want to know. 

Bea: It's special to me because i took Debbie there.

Bea began to tell Allie all about the time she took Debbie to the beach. 

 

Flashback 

Bea just finished making Debbie her weetabix, Debbie was only 10 months old, Bea placed the bowl in front of Debbie, then she went back into the kitchen to get Debbie's juice. She went back into the living room to see Debbie with her hands in her breakfast. 

Bea: Deb your making a mess. 

Debbie just smiled, Bea tried looking cross at her but she failed miserably, once she took a look at her daughters smiling face she smiled back at her. 

Bea: Not to worry baby i'll clean it up now. 

Bea went back into the kitchen to get a wipe to clean Debbie's hands and then got Debbie's spoon and began to feed it to her. Once finished, Bea went upstairs with Debbie in her arms. 

Bea: How about i take you to the beach and we'll make a sandcastle. 

Debbie gurgled in response, Bea began clothing Debbie in her knickers tights and her blue summer dress, Bea placed Debbie's sun hat on and went back downstairs. She placed Debbie into her pram and went into the cupboard to get the bucket and spade, Bea began to push the pram outside of the house and locked the door. 

Bea walked to the end of the road and got onto the bus, she paid for her ticket to the beach. Bea began to push the pram to the beach and onto the walk path she put the pram on the brake and took Debbie out holding her in her arm, she went to the back of the pram and got the bucket and spade and began walking onto the sand. Bea sat on the sand with Debbie between her legs Bea placed the spade into Debbie's hand and held onto it. Bea got the bucket and placed it in front of Debbie and began putting sand into the bucket until it was full.

Bea: Now we pat the sand. 

Debbie began to copy what her mum was doing, she watched as Bea tipped the bucket upside down and into a castle. 

Bea: That is a sandcastle we've made a sandcastle. 

Debbie began clapping her hands. Bea turned round and placed the bucket behind her, when she turned back round she held her daughter up so she was standing on her feet. Bea began to walk with Debbie on her feet. 

Bea: Let's see if you can walk on your own shall we? 

Bea let go of Debbie's hands to see Debbie walking, Debbie began to giggle, Bea began to clap her hands, Debbie copied her mum . Bea picked Debbie up and kissed her on the nose. 

Bea: My baby can walk. Clever girl. 

Debbie: Mama. 

Bea: What did you say baby? 

Debbie: Mama. 

Bea: Your first words my clever girl, 

Bea placed Debbie on the sand and began tickling her. Debbie began to giggle and wriggle her legs. 

Bea: My clever girl i love you to the moon and back. 

Bea saw Debbie yawn so she put her in the pram and got on the bus to get home. Bea walked into the living room and saw Harry drunk with cans on the floor. 

Harry: Where the fuck have you been? 

Bea: mind your language in front of our daughter. I took Debbie to the beach and she did her first walk and she said her first words. 

Harry: What was her first words?

Bea: Mama 

Bea covered Debbie's ear so that she could block out Harry's swearing. 

Harry: Fucksake. 

Harry turned around from Bea and he began to watch TV. Bea smiled and shoved her middle finger up at him without him noticing and she walked upstairs with Debbie, as she reached upstairs she quietly said 'in your face Harry'

 

End of Flashback 

Allie took her antibiotics and swallowed them with the water and handed the bottle over to Bea who drank some and put the lid on, she placed the bottle down on the floor.

 

Allie: So that's why the beach is a special place to you because that's when Debbie did her first walk and first words. 

Bea: Yea it was the start of something new for Debbie very special to me and Debbie, i want it to be special for us i thought it would have been romantic to propose to you somewhere special.

Allie: It was very romantic, i thought that you wouldn't be ready for marriage. 

Bea: I love you Allie and i want to spend the rest of my life with you, i can't imagine my life without you because you make me so complete. 

Allie: i love you too babe. Goodnight 

Bea: Goodnight my beautiful girl. 

Allie lifted her head up off Bea's chest and kissed Bea, then she placed her head back down on her chest and they both closed their eyes and dreamed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon- Looking at house and much more


	14. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update.
> 
> Allie and Bea look at a house 
> 
> Allie has a blast from the past?

Bea woke up to find Allie's head on her pillow, Allie had her leg tangled with Bea's and arm wrapped around her stomach, Bea smiled and looked at the clock at the side of her she pulled a shocked face when she saw the time it was 11:30am and she needed to ring the estate agent about buying the house. Bea tried to untangle Allie's leg from hers without disturbing her but failed when Allie began to shuffle more into Bea and held and placed her head on Bea's chest and gave a loud groan. 

Allie: No, where are you going? 

Bea: I'm sorry babe but I need to get up and phone the estate agent, to book a viewing to see the house. 

Allie: You're serious aren't you you're going to buy a house for us both? 

Bea: Moving on and Moving forward getting away from the bad memories I had here with Harry, I'll always miss being here because I had some good times with my daughter but it's time to move on, to make more happy memories. 

Allie: We'll make plenty of happy memories you wait and see, okay just this once you can get out of bed. 

Allie untangled her leg from Bea's and she was about to get up when she got pulled back down by Allie, she got on top of Bea and straddled her waist and placed her arms either side of Bea's head, lips meters apart from Bea's, Bea licked her own lips as they were dry. 

Allie: Don't I get my morning kiss this morning?

Bea: I'm sorry babe course you do 

Bea stroked Allie's cheek and bought Allie's head down so that their lips touched, Bea opened her mouth to give her more access, Allie moaned when Bea touched her tongue with hers, Bea placed her hands on Allie's naked back, they stopped kissing when air became the problem and Allie began to attack Bea's neck with kisses and then she trailed her tongue up and down Bea's neck, earning a moan from Bea. Allie began to trail her hands up her thighs and round up to Bea's arse giving it a squeeze. 

Bea: Fuck, that was more than a morning kiss babe I need to get up and ring the estate agent now. 

Allie: Okay but later your mine. 

Bea: I like the sound of that.

Allie: I bet you do. 

Bea smiled and gave her one last kiss and Allie got off her, Allie began to walk naked over to the wardrobe and got one of Bea's shirts and put it on walking towards the bedroom door giving a wink to Bea as she went past, Allie was out of the bedroom and walking downstairs. Bea got out of bed and went over to the drawers and took a pair of underwear and put them on then she walked over to the wardrobe to get her gown, she put on the gown and began to walk out of the bedroom and downstairs, she walked into the kitchen to find Allie there making a cup of coffee. 

Allie: Would you like a cup babe and some toast? 

Bea: Oh, yes please babe. i'll just be in the living ringing the estate agent. 

Allie: Okay babe. 

Bea started to walk into the living room and over to the cabinet and took the house phone she went and sat down on the sofa she put the phone next to her and got her laptop, she switched on the laptop the page what she wanted already came up on the screen 'Houses for sale' she went to the house that they were interested in and clicked on the contact info and picked up her phone, she dialed the number and placed the phone to her ear, as she was waiting Allie came in with a tray with a rose in a vase, cup of coffee and a plate of toast. Allie came over to the sofa and placed the tray onto the coffee table in front of Bea and sat down next to her. 

Bea: Hello good morning me and my fiancée are interested in this house on 'Derby road' is it possible to get a viewing this week. 

Woman: Yes I can fit you in for a viewing today in about an hour. 

Bea: We'll be there. 

Woman: I'll see you there. 

Bea: Yea bye. 

Bea ended the call and placed the phone back onto the coffee table and looked at the tray she took a slice of toast and took a bite and placed it to Allie's mouth who took a bite, Bea couldn't stop smiling. 

Bea: Your way too good for me babe I love the breakfast and the rose, I love you. 

Allie: I love you too

Allie got onto Bea's lap and placed her arms around her neck, she gave Bea a soft kiss to her lips. 

Allie: So what did the estate agent say?

Bea: She said that we could take a look around the house in a hour. 

Allie just smiled and crashed her lips against Bea's she took Bea's hands and placed them around her waist , Bea moaned and broke the kiss she leaned forward and placed kisses down the side of Allie's neck. 

Allie: I just wish that we didn't have to view the house today.

Bea stopped kissing Allie's neck and looked up at her with her confused look. 

Bea: Why not? 

Allie: Because..... 

Allie moved Bea's hand and placed it in front of her body over the shirt and between her legs, Bea gave out a whimper. 

Allie: I'm not wearing any knickers. 

Bea: Fuck, Your a naughty girl. 

Allie: Am i now? 

Bea: Shame that we only have an hour to get to the viewing but later on i'll be viewing you.

Allie: I'll hold you to that. 

Allie trailed her hands up Bea's gown and sneakily opening the gown she placed her hand over Bea's underwear and started to rub her hand over Bea's clit. 

Allie: Besides it looks like you were already thinking about it you're so wet. 

Bea: It's your fault looking so sexy in my shirt, but we can't stay here all day we need to get up and dressed. 

Allie: As you wish my queen. 

Allie gave Bea one final kiss and removed her hand from Bea's gown and got off her, Allie made her way upstairs and into the bedroom, Bea got her new mobile phone out of it's box and put it on charge and made her way to the stairs. Bea walked into the bedroom to find Allie already dressed she was just putting on her shoes, she was wearing a white summer's dress, Bea walked over to the drawers and got a fresh pair of knickers, she walked over to the wardrobe and removed the gown and her underwear and put on the new pair she got out her black shirt with a rose in the corner of the shirt, her blue jeans and her black leather boots and began getting dressed. She gave herself a twirl to show Allie in her leather jacket. 

Bea: How do i look? 

Allie: fucking gorgeous. 

Bea: You ready?

Allie: Yea 

Bea walked towards Allie who was starting to walk out of the bedroom they both walked downstairs Bea went into the kitchen to check if the backdoor was locked and it was so she made her way over to get her mobile off charge and made her way outside and locked the front door. She made her way over to Allie who was waiting patiently outside of the locked garage. Bea got the key and unlocked the garage door and pulled the handle opening it slowly. Bea went over to the shelf in the garage and got hers and Allie's helmet and handed it to Allie, Bea put on her helmet and went over to the bike getting on starting the engine, She looked at the fuel in front of her. 

Bea: We need to go to the petrol station on the way back I've just got enough for the drive there. 

Allie: Okay babe. 

 

Allie put on the helmet and got on the bike behind Bea and wrapped her arms around her, Bea took the bike off it's stand and began to drive out of the garage, she turned down several streets until she spotted the house on 'Derby Road' she saw the 'For Sale' sign up and someone waiting outside with a clipboard she rode until she reached the house and she took the key out of the ignition and got off the bike with Allie behind her. Bea took off her helmet flicked her hair back and walked straight in front of the woman and shook her hand. 

Bea: Hello my name is Bea Smith and we're here for the viewing. 

Allie took off her helmet and looked at the woman standing in front of her. Allie placed her hand over her mouth. 

Allie: Long time no see, hello Hannah 

Hannah: Allie, must have been 15 years ago. 

Allie: That's about right how have you been?

Hannah: i'm good how about you?

Allie: Yea i'm great thanks finally met myself someone special. 

Hannah: So you both want to take a look round the house now? 

Bea: Yea sure. 

Bea followed Hannah, Allie began to walk behind her fiancee once inside of the house they looked downstairs first the living area for a fair size with a log fire, they began to walk through a set of doors to check out the kitchen there was already a cooker, fridge/ freezer that looked brand new. Bea opened the backdoor to the garden to reveal the family sized built swimming pool. Bea smiled and turned round to face Allie, Bea signaled Allie to go over to her so she went over to Bea, she turned Allie round so that she was behind Allie she placed her arm around her waist and got her phone and they stuck out their tongue in the picture the other picture Bea kissed Allie's cheek. Bea then placed her phone back into her pocket and placed her arm around Allie's shoulders. 

Allie: Can we take a look upstairs?

Hannah: Sure you can would you like me to show you around or would you both like to have a look on your own. 

Bea: It's okay we'll just have a look.

Hannah: Once you have finished i'll just be in the kitchen with the paperwork if you're interested.

Bea: Okay thanks. 

Allie grabbed a hold of Bea's hand and they walked through the living room and over to the stairs they walked up and to the first door Allie opened it to see a medium sized bedroom they walked in and took a look.

Allie: What do you think of this room babe?

Bea: I love it, a lot bigger than Debbie's room. 

Allie: Come on babe let's take another look round. 

Bea walked out of the bedroom with Allie following behind. They looked through each of the doors, Allie opened the last door to see the other bedroom it was a lot bigger than the other room. 

Bea: How do you know Hannah?

Allie: We went to the same College.

Bea: Ah right, was you both close?

Allie: We were just friends. 

Bea: Okay. Are you ready to go down so i can sign the papers?

Allie: Yea this house is amazing i can't wait for us to move in.

Bea: I know me too. 

Allie walked in front of Bea and placed her arms around her and gave Bea a kiss, Bea moved so that Allie's back hit the wall and began to crash her lips against Allie's, Bea trailed her hands up Allie's dress and to her arse giving it a playful slap. They stopped what they were doing and Bea put Allie back to the ground when they heard a tapping noise on the door. Hannah opened the door and walked in. 

 

Hannah: I forgot that i have someone wanting to view another house somewhere in an hour. Are you ready to sign the papers? 

Bea: Yea sure.

Hannah walked out giving a smile to Allie on her way out she began to walk downstairs.

Allie: When we get home we'll celebrate. 

Bea: Ah babe i don't want to drink too much. 

Allie: I meant me and you in that bed of ours. So let's sign and get away as quickly as possible. 

Bea: Lead the way babe.

Allie walked out of the bedroom with Bea following behind they began to walk downstairs and into the kitchen. 

Hannah: So how do you like the house? 

Bea: We love it thanks. 

Hannah started to smile at Allie. Allie looked uncomfortable, Bea gave Allie the phone for her to hold. Hannah gave Bea a pen to sign her name on the papers.

Hannah: It needs two signatures . 

Bea handed Allie the pen and she signed the papers. Allie handed Hannah the pen back and Hannah stroked Allie's hand to get the pen, Hannah giving Allie a wink. 

Bea: Excuse me what was that?

Hannah: I beg your pardon?

Bea: You just winked and stroked my fiancee's hand. 

Hannah: Me and Allie go way back . 

Bea: It doesn't give you the right to stroke her hand. 

Bea looked over at Allie who had just placed her hand onto Bea's shoulder. 

Allie: Babe leave it. 

Hannah: Allie's a great kisser isn't she? 

Bea: What do you mean she's a great kisser what is she going on about? 

Allie: I didn't want to tell you because i didn't want to upset you are for you to kick off. But yes me and Hannah we both kissed we had too much to drink and we kissed it meant nothing it was just a drunken stupid kiss. 

Bea: And you're just telling me now, i thought that we didn't have any secrets?

Allie: Like i told you i didn't want to upset you.

Bea began to walk out of the house and went over to the bike, Allie ran out after Bea who was just getting onto the bike. 

Bea: Allie get out of my way i need time on my own.

Allie stood back with tears in her eyes. Bea took one last look at Allie and put on her helmet. 

Allie: Please Bea i love you and only you.

Bea turned to face Allie and put her key into the ignition and started it up she took the bike off it's stand and began to drive. Allie watched as Bea disappeared. Allie went back into the house and over to Hannah. 

Allie: Why the fuck did you tell her?

Hannah: Well i thought she should know what you was like in College. 

Allie: I was going to tell her in my own time. Now hand over the keys and get the fuck out me and Bea are the owners now, the money will go into your account in a week if i can get to speak to Bea. 

Hannah: Fine. 

Allie: I never want to see you again. 

Hannah: Allie i'm sorry for the way it came out. 

Allie: So you should be now she'll probably not speak to me now get out. 

Hannah began to walk out of the house leaving Allie crying she got a hold of Bea's phone and tapped in a number. She waited until someone answered. 

Allie: Franky it's Allie i need you to come round to 'Derby Road' Do you know where it is? 

Franky: Hello Allie yea i know where it is me and Gidget live round the corner i'll be 5 minutes. 

Allie: Okay it's number 325 bye. 

Allie swiped to the photos to see the pictures of her and Bea pulling a funny face in the photo. Allie broke down in tears and held onto her knees. Allie heard a car horn so she got up and went to the front door she saw Franky in the car, so she locked the front door and made her way over and into the car. 

Franky: What's the matter Blondie?

Allie: Bea went off and left me, she kicked off with me when she found out that the estate agent and i kissed . 

Franky: Shit Allie. 

Allie: It was a long time ago when i was in College. 

Franky: She thinks that she has lost you to someone else. We need to find her before she does something stupid. 

Franky pulled away from the curb and began driving down the street. Franky drove to where she thought she would be but no luck. Franky began to drive down the street where Bea and Allie live to see the front door open. Franky pulled up outside of the house and Allie got out of the car and ran over to the house she shut the front door, she found Bea on the floor in the kitchen with a bottle of vodka crying her eyes out. 

Allie: Bea i'm sorry i didn't tell you. 

Bea: I'm sorry i kicked off but i don't like secrets between us. 

Bea got up placed the bottle onto the kitchen counter and walked over to a now crying Allie, she wrapped her arms around her, Allie wrapped her arms tight around Bea and sobbed. 

Allie: I'm sorry that i upset you but you have to believe me she means nothing to me. I love you, i told her that i never want to see her again.

Bea let go of Allie and walked over to the sofa and sat down, Allie walked over to Bea and sat down next to her, Bea wrapped her arm tightly around Allie and kissed the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter, 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter coming soon


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky goes round and gives Bea a letter.

After all of the anger and upset Bea and Allie were both asleep with their feet on the coffee table. Bea had her arm wrapped around Allie, they woke up when they heard a bang on the door. Bea sighed and removed her arm from around Allie wiped her eyes and got up going to the door, Bea turned the handle of the door and opened it she came to face Franky. 

Franky: Hello red you up for any visitors? 

Bea: What time is it? 

Franky: 7:30pm what have you two been doing all this time?

Bea: Talking but we fell asleep. Come in. 

Franky: Ta red it's cold out there. Hello Allie.

Allie: Hello Franky no Bridget tonight. 

Franky: No she's working until 10pm tonight in the office.

Allie: Well Bea has just bought us a house.

Franky: has everything been sorted have you got the keys. 

Allie: Yea. Hopefully we won't see that estate agent again. 

Bea: Here's hoping. Would anyone like a glass of wine to celebrate. 

Franky: I would love one but i'm driving home so a glass of orange will just be fine thanks red. 

Bea: One orange coming up, would you like a glass of wine Allie?

Allie: Yea please babe. 

Bea went into the kitchen and got the glasses. While Franky started a conversation with Allie, she sat down next to her. 

Franky: So Blondie what happened when you came home?

Allie: I found her upset and i told her that i love her and that i'm not going to go anywhere near Hannah because i tell you now Franky none comes between me and Bea. 

Bea heard that and smiled she took the juice out of the fridge and poured it into a glass, she went over to the cupboard to get the bottle of wine and poured into two of the glasses, she took in Allie's and Franky's glass in first and handed them over she then went back into the kitchen to get her own. She sat on the opposite side of Franky and Allie. 

Bea: I'm going to give the prison a call tomorrow to see if i can visit Maxine, to tell her that she can move in with me and Allie once she gets paroled it's better coming from me than to ring her. 

Franky: Sounds good red but you won't need to ring the prison Maxine gave Bridget a letter when she went into prison yesterday and she told Bridget that 'she can't wait to see you and Allie' 

Franky handed Bea the closed envelope and opened it she began to read over, it read.

Dear Bea, 

This is my ever first letter writing, first of all how are you and Allie settling in on the outside i wish i could be on the outside, a funny thing happened to me about a week ago Miss Bennett called me Boomer and Liz into her office and told us that we are in front of the parole board and that we could get released on a licence, but we need to find someone to stay, as if i would have anywhere to stay. I would like to hear from you soon, I have told Miss Bennett to get in contact with you but no such luck, so i told her to tell Bridget to get you and Allie to come in. 

love   
Maxine xx 

Bea closed the letter and placed it back into it's envelope she placed it down on the coffee table and took a sip of her wine. 

Franky: Would you be able to visit her tomorrow Bridget fixed it with the Governor for you both to go in. I could pick you both up and take you if you like?

Bea: Yea we can make tomorrow can't we babe? Would you mind taking us it's just that my bike needs more petrol i ran out tonight.

Franky: Sure red. I might have a coffee with Bridget when we go. 

Allie: Yea i would love to see Maxine and she could tell me how Kaz is getting on. 

Franky drank all of the orange juice and stood up. 

Franky: Well that's me going now girls, going to cook Bridget a chicken stir fry tonight. 

Bea: Lovely, we might just have takeaway tonight. 

Franky: Are you not a cook red? 

Bea: Yea i'm a good cook just don't feel like cooking tonight. 

Franky: Fair enough. 

Franky went over to Bea and gave her a crushing hug she then went over to Allie and gave her a hug. Then opened the front door. 

Franky: Goodbye Red and Blondie. 

Allie: Bye Franky 

Bea: Bye Franky mind how you go now. 

Franky: Will do i'll pick you both up about 9am so make sure that your both up and dressed. 

Franky got into her car and started to drive off Bea shut the front door and made her way over to Allie who was sat down, she sat down next to her and placed her hand on Allie's leg. 

Bea: What shall we order i was thinking Chinese?

Allie: Can we have Pizza with cheese, ham and pineapple with garlic bread. 

Bea: Yea but you can have my pineapple.

Allie: I'm going to get our red blanket and then we can snuggle up and watch a film.

Bea: Okay babe. 

Allie went upstairs and into the bedroom. Bea went onto her mobile phone and ordered the food. Allie came down with the red blanket wrapped around her body. She went over to the TV and put a DVD on 'Annie' Allie sat down on the sofa with the remote in hand and told Bea to sit down behind her. Bea sat behind Allie with her back against the arm rest, Allie laid back into Bea's chest and placed the blanket around herself. Bea began run her fingers through her hair and began to massage her shoulders. 

Allie: That feels amazing. 

Bea: Yea and i know what else will feel amazing. 

Allie turned round and Bea placed her arms around her back Allie smiled at her. 

Allie: Tell me 

Bea: How about i show you. 

Allie crashed her lips against Bea's and looked into her eyes. 

Allie: I like the sound of that. 

Bea lifted Allie up and placed her onto the sofa so that she was lying down Bea got on top of her and ran her hands over Allie's stomach up to cheeks and gave her a kiss she took Allie's bottom lip into her mouth she bit down and then sucked. She started to plant wet kisses onto Allie's neck when they suddenly got interrupted by a knock at the door. Bea gave out a groan placed her face into the crook of Allie's neck.

Allie: Looks like pizza is here. 

Bea laughed and got off Allie and went to answer the door she took her money out of her pocket she took the food and gave the man the money and told him to keep the change. Bea walked over to the coffee table and placed the pizza box and the other box which was the garlic bread down and opened the boxes. Allie took the first piece of pizza and took a bite. 

Allie: Mmm babe this is gorgeous. 

Bea took her slice of pizza took off the pizza handed them over to Allie who took them and ate them. Bea started to eat her pizza they began to watch the film Allie put on. Once they ate all of the pizza and garlic bread Bea decided it was time for an early night. 

Bea: I'm going up to bed are you coming babe or are you going to finish off the film?

Allie: I'll come up now.

Bea locked the front door and took the empty pizza boxes into the kitchen onto the kitchen counter. Then as she was walking back into the living room Allie pulled her into her and planted her lips against hers. Bea put her arms around her waist and leaned in for another kiss didn't take long to heat up Bea pinned Allie up against the wall and began to rain kisses down her neck and then back to her mouth.

Allie: How about we take this back to the bedroom? 

Bea: Sounds good to me. 

Bea went over to the sofa to get their red blanket and followed Allie upstairs and into the bedroom. When Bea reached the bedroom she saw Allie taking off her dress she walked over to her and placed her arms around Allie's back and kissed her she unhooked her bra and began to massage Allie's breasts. She nudged her down onto the bed and got on top of her she took a hold of the first breast and began to rub the hardened nipple and take it into her mouth and suck. Allie bought Bea's head up to her so that they were face to face. 

Allie: Let me show you how much i love you. 

Bea smiled and Allie flipped them over so that she was straddling Bea she began to unbutton Bea's shirt kissing and nibbling her exposed chest as she went along to unbutton the rest. Bea sat up only to take off the shirt, Allie unbuttoned Bea's jeans she got off the bed and pulled off the jeans. Allie got back onto the bed and started to take off Bea's underwear she gave Bea's clit a flick with her tongue earning a moan off Bea.

Bea: I want your fingers in me.

Allie: In a minute babe just relax. 

Allie laid down on top of Bea and crashed her lips against Bea's she rolled her tongue over her lips Bea opened her mouth to let her more access, they began to tangle their tongues together Allie stopped kissing Bea she began to kiss down her chest she took each breasts into her hands and began to massage them feeling the hardened nipples in her hands, she concentrated onto the left breast giving her nipple a flick with her tongue earning a moan from Bea she took the nipple into her mouth and sucked she bit down on the nipple she went over to the right breast giving the same treatment. She then licked her way down Bea's stomach stopping at her clit, Allie looked up at Bea looking down at her she began to rub her clit in circles she stuck two fingers inside of her and flicked her tongue up and down her clit. 

Bea: Ah fuck baby that feels so good don't stop. 

Allie began to suck on her clit she inserted another finger she began to pump in and out of her Bea began to moan out Allie's name over and over as she came in her mouth. Allie made her way up Bea's body and crashed her lips against hers she opened her mouth to invite Allie's tongue in she moaned when she tasted herself on Allie's tongue. Bea got the red blanket and put it over them Allie faced Bea placing her head on Bea's pillow. 

Bea: That was amazing babe.

Allie: I love how you call my name out when you came it was so hot i love it when you come in my mouth. 

Bea: I love you so much can't wait to move in that house with you. 

Allie: Me too a whole new start and just around the corner from Franky and Bridget. 

Bea: Really that's great. When you were little did you have any pets? 

Allie: I was 5 and i had a dog but Rick took him away from me sold him for booze. I was so heartbroken did you have any pets?

Bea: No Harry wouldn't let me get one i wanted to get Debbie a rabbit as she was 1 years old we went into a pet shop she went over to the rabbit area to see a load of rabbits she asked if she could have one but Harry said no that 'They will just make a mess.' I'm sorry baby about how Rick treated your dog and you. 

Bea wrapped her arms around Allie and Allie placed head on Bea's chest. 

Allie: I love how you care. 

Bea: Of course i care babe i love you so much if you're hurt then i'm hurt as well none upsets or hurts my girl. 

Allie lifted her head off Bea's chest and kissed her lips she placed her arm over Bea's stomach rubbing her stomach in circles. 

Allie: Fuck i can't wait to marry you. 

Bea: Shit i forgot Franky is getting her wedding dress in 2 days time and i think that Bridget needs help choosing hers. 

Allie: Yea sure.

Bea rolled over onto her side Allie wrapped her arm around her and placed a kiss on her neck. 

Allie: Goodnight baby 

Bea: Goodnight my beautiful girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter 
> 
> tomorrow i'll try to post two chapters 
> 
> Spoiler- There's going to be excitement


	16. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie and Bea goes back to the prison to visit someone.

Bea woke up to find Allie sleeping on her back with her arms above her head she smiled and turned onto her side facing her she leaned over her and placed kisses over her face seeing Allie smile she kissed her on the nose then her mouth as soon as she saw Allie open her eyes she got on top of her. She began to connect her lips against Allie's it was a slow loving kiss. When they broke for air Bea lifted the blanket up off Allie and around her back she began to kiss down Allie's neck and lick her way down her chest stopping to grab the right breast in her hand she kissed every inch of her skin then took the hardened nipple between her lips she began to suck while giving attention to the left breast she got her other hand and started to massage her left breast taking the nipple between her thumb and finger. Bea began to kiss down her stomach and lick her way down until she reached were she wanted to be touched. 

Allie: Please

Bea: Please what? 

Allie: Please..fuck me 

Bea gave her clit a flick with her tongue making Allie moan she began to circle her clit with her tongue Allie grabbed the back of Bea's head and held her there. Bea stuck two fingers into her and began to thrust her fingers in and out of her whist using her mouth on her clit, Bea curled her fingers inside of her hitting that spot. Allie began to ride out her organism Bea took her fingers out and began to lick her fingers clean. 

Bea: mmm.. You taste amazing. 

Allie: Come here 

Bea climbed on top of Allie's body and crashed their lips together into a loving kiss, Allie opened her mouth to let Bea's tongue slide in and briefly touched her tongue with Bea's. Bea went to her neck softly sucking on the flesh. 

Bea: Good morning baby

Allie: Wow what a way to wake up to in a morning. Good morning gorgeous have we got time for a quick shower before Franky picks us up. 

Bea: Yea we have an hour so you go in first because if we both shower we won't make it in time and Franky will give me shit all day teasing me. 

Allie: Okay babe, i won't be long. 

Bea got off Allie and she made her way out of the bedroom naked and into the bathroom she heard the shower being turned on so Bea went over to the wardrobe to get out her white shirt and brown jeans and placed them on the bed. Bea's phone began to ring it was an unknown number she picked it up and answered. 

Bea: Hello. 

Hannah: It's me Hannah the estate agent. 

Bea: What do you want?

Hannah: I past your house onto a colleague of mine he'll be in charge of the house you'll be dealing with him for now on. He'll give you a ring also about the house your in at the moment to give you a price of your house

Bea: Yea thanks, i think that is wise i don't think it will be good to see you again because i might just punch your tits in. 

Hannah: Well we'll won't see each other again goodbye and enjoy the house. 

Bea: Oh we will bye. 

Bea placed the phone onto the bed and smiled she looked at the time to see it was 8:25am. Bea saw Allie walking into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body and a towel wrapped around her hair. Bea walked over to Allie and gave her a soft kiss and smiled she then walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, Allie had left the shower running for her she got in and began to wash her hair. 

Allie went over to the drawer and got out her jeans a pair of knickers and a plain blue t-shirt she dried herself and began to get dressed. Bea came out of the shower wrapped a towel around her head and body and walked back into the bedroom. She found Allie looking out of the bedroom window she smiled and went over to the drawer to get a pair of knickers she went over to the bed coughed to get Allie's attention who turned to face her. Bea dropped the towel making Allie's mouth open and gasp Bea began to dry herself she rubbed the towel over her body stopping to wipe her breasts. 

Allie: What are you trying to do I've just put on clean underwear now is not the time to make me come in my pants Franky will be here soon. 

Bea: I thought that i just put on a little show for you but your right she'll be teasing us if we are late to answer the door. 

Allie walked over to Bea and placed her on Bea's chest leading it up to her breast bending her head to flick her tongue over nipple. 

Allie: You look hot by the way. 

Bea: Thank you babe so do you. Those legs in those jeans is doing something to my body, i think that i might need to bring an extra pair of pants and knickers just in case. 

Allie: Really babe?

Bea: i'm only joking babe i think that i can last for a few hours until we get home. 

Allie walked away from Bea and into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Bea finished getting dressed and sorted out her curls, she saw Allie walking back into the bedroom showing her neck. 

Allie: babe you've left a mark. 

Bea: I'm sorry. 

Allie: Don't be sorry i like it.

Bea: Really?

Allie: Yea 

Bea: I must have got carried away. 

Allie walked in front of Bea and placed her arms around her neck and softly kissed her. 

Allie: You can get carried away with me anytime. 

They got lost in their moment kissing until they heard a car beeping. Allie stopped kissing Bea and went over to the window to see Franky's car pulled up outside.

Allie: Come on babe Franky's here. 

Bea went over to the wardrobe and got her cardigan and walked down to find Allie putting on her shoes Bea did the same and they walked out together outside Bea locked the front door and placed her arm around Allie's shoulder and got into the car. Franky began to drive down the street she looked at the mirror in the car to find Allie with the love bite on her neck. 

Franky: So i guess you two went bumper to bumper then? 

Bea: How do you know? 

Franky: Blondie has a mark on her neck. 

Allie: Shit i thought i covered that. 

Franky: Don't worry about it. 

When Franky reached the Prison she stopped the car and turned the engine off. Taking a look on the outside of the building. 

Franky: Seems forever that I've been in that place. 

Bea: Well i'm glad we all made it out alive. 

Franky: Well go on before your both late. 

Bea and Allie got out of the car and headed to the building and through to the reception. 

Meanwhile on H1...

Mr Jackson: Conway come with me. 

Maxine: Why i have done nothing wrong.

Boomer: Yea Mr J she's been here with me and Liz. 

Mr Jackson: She's not in trouble 

Liz: Cool down Boomer let her go. 

Boomer: You promise that she's not in trouble. 

Mr Jackson: I promise.

Maxine started to walk at the side of Mr Jackson they stopped in front of Kaz she handed Maxine an envelop with the name Allie in front. 

Kaz: When you get the chance if Bea comes to visit you could her pass that onto her and say that i said 'Happy Birthday' to Allie. 

Maxine: Yea sure i will 

Kaz: Her birthday is next week. 

Maxine: okay i'll speak to the governor after I've been with Mr Jackson. 

Kaz: Thanks Maxine i owe you. 

Maxine: No worries 

Mr Jackson walked over to a room, to the visitor's room as soon as she walked in she burst into tears. Maxine walked over to Bea who stood up she had tears in her eyes. Maxine walked over to Bea and gave her a hug. Allie got up and hugged her over the table. 

Maxine: I've missed you both so much how are you both doing. 

Bea: Were good, just bought a house for us and Maxine i want you to come live with us until you have finished your sentence on the outside when you get paroled. 

Maxine: Bea i can't invade your privacy. 

Allie: We want you to please. 

Maxine: I don't know what to say. 

Bea: Say Yes?

Maxine: Yes thank you so much both of you. 

Allie placed her hands on top of the table Maxine looked at Allie's hand and lifted it up smiling when she saw the engagement ring on her finger. 

Maxine: You finally did it? I knew you were both meant for each other. 

Allie: Yea she popped the question to me on the beach i was shocked i thought i was the one to propose. 

Maxine: So when is the day? 

Bea: We are going for the summer i want to get married on Debbie's birthday. 

Allie: Really babe that would be amazing, i only wish that she was here to give you away and we could be a family. 

Bea: Me too. Maxine there is one thing though would you give me away? 

Maxine: Oh Bea i will be honored to give you away. 

Maxine started to cry and smile at the same time. 

Bea: So how's chemo? 

Maxine: I'm getting there, Booms has been a great help when i get up being sick she's at my side.

Bea: I wish that i could do something to help you. 

Maxine: There is, i'm in front of the parole board in the morning and if i get released i would need to go to the hospital once a week, i would like it if you both would come with me and be supportive? 

Bea: Of course i will i won't let you go through it on your own. 

Allie: Me neither. 

Bea: Would you like a cup of coffee Maxine? 

Maxine: Just tea hon doctors orders. 

Allie: I'll have a tea as well babe. 

Bea got up and went over to the machine and put some money in to get the drinks. She saw Allie and Maxine talking smiling at each other across the table. 

Maxine: So Allie kaz asked me to give you this.

Maxine handed Allie the envelope and opened it to see a card saying 'Happy birthday' she opened the card up to see the message 'Happy birthday bubba sorry i can't be there to celebrate with you best wishes lots of love' Kaz-mama. Allie smiled and placed the card back into it's envelope and placed it in front of her. 

Bea made her way back over to the table trying not to spill the three drinks that she has in her hands she placed them down on the table and handed Maxine her cup and Allie and Bea got their cup. 

Maxine: What's the house like?

Bea: Well it's a two bedroom house has a built in swimming pool in the back garden. You'll have to see for yourself. Have you got a pen Maxine. 

Maxine: Yea i should have? 

Maxine got out a pen and took Maxine's hand and began to write down her phone number and then she kissed her hand. 

Bea: Call me whenever you like. 

Maxine: I will do thank you Bea. 

Bea got up hugging Maxine and Allie went round the table to hug her. 

Bea: I wish that we could stay long but you know what Franky's like?

Maxine: yea i do anyway thank you both for coming and Happy birthday Allie for next week. 

Bea looked at Allie confused. 

Bea: Bye Maxi

Maxine: Goodbye hope i see you both soon

Bea: You bet you will. 

Allie: Goodbye Maxine take care. 

Maxine: You too hun. 

Maxine walked back over to the unit and Boomer came running at her. 

Boomer: You okay Maxi are you in trouble? 

Maxine: No I've just had two visitors Bea and Allie. 

Boomer: No shit really. I'm waiting for Franky to come visit me she wants to tell me something. 

Maxine: Don't worry she'll visit you and some good news too Bea and Allie are engaged. 

Liz: Awh I'm happy for them they deserve to be happy. 

Boomer: Too right. 

Maxine: And i'm moving in with them.

Boomer: No i thought that me and you would get a place together. 

Maxine: It's only to finish my sentence on the outside then me and you can get a place. 

Boomer: There is no way that i'm going to be let out of this place without finding somewhere to live. 

Maxine: Something will turn up.

Boomer hugged Maxine and Liz came into the hug and they got into a group hug and began to jump up and down. 

Bea walked outside of the prison gates with Allie at her side heading to the car, Bea stopped and told Allie to stop she spun Allie round until they were face to face. 

Bea: Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? 

Allie: I didn't want to make a fuss. 

Bea: Babe i want to help you celebrate your birthday. You should have told me. 

Allie: I'm sorry i just knew that you was going to spoil me. 

Bea: Too right i am.

Allie: All i need for my birthday is you. 

Bea: Babe that is so sweet. 

Bea pulled Allie into her and planted a soft kiss to her lips, Allie placed her hands on Bea's waist and kissed her back. Franky beeped her horn. Bea laughed and held Allie's hand and got in the car. 

Franky: So how was Maxine? 

Bea: Yea she's good she's doing well in chemo she knows that we're engaged and that we want her to move in with us and she said yes. 

Franky: That's great now it's my turn to tell Boomer and Liz. I'll be going to the parole meeting tomorrow. 

Franky started the car up and started to drive away from the prison. Franky pulled up in front of Bea's house and they got out of the car saying a quick goodbye to Franky. They ran over to the front door and opened giving Franky a wave they entered the house. Bea heard her house phone ring so she picked it up. 

Bea: Hello

Hello am i speaking to a Ms Beatrice Smith. 

Bea: Yea please call me Bea. 

Okay Bea my name is Mark and i'm your new estate agent so you can call me if you have any problems. I have some news about the house you are living in and i have a couple here who would like to buy your house for $300,000 dollars would you like to sell. 

Bea: Yea i'd like to sell

Mark: Great stuff the couple would like to move in end of this week do you think that you could be out of the house by then? 

Bea: Yea i'll get everything packed away i'll leave the table here i don't need it. 

Mark: Great thank you well i'll get the cheque from them and i'll give you a call in a week. 

Bea: thank you

Bea put the phone down and sat down on the sofa with her face in her hands, Allie went over to her and sat down rubbing Bea's back. 

Allie: Bea you okay? 

Bea took her face out of her hands and smiled she stood up Allie stood up with her Bea picked her up and spun her around when she put her down she looked at Allie and placed her hands on her face. 

Bea: This house someone is buying it at $300,000 dollars i can't believe it.

Allie: Fuck babe that is good news.

Bea: I feel like celebrating. 

Allie: Sure what's shall we have a glass of wine. 

Bea: How about a glass of vodka?

Allie: A glass of vodka coming up. 

Allie went into the kitchen and got two glasses with a bottle of vodka and walked back into the living room to Bea who was lying down on the sofa Allie started to pour into the glasses Bea got up getting a glass off Allie and they both raised the glass. 

Bea: To the future

Allie: To our future. 

Bea looked at Allie as she was drinking her vodka she started to think to herself 'Can't wait to see the look on her face for her birthday surprise'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of the reviews i'm getting at the end of chapters much appreciated. :) 
> 
> What did you think of this chapter?
> 
> What do you think Bea will get for Allie for her birthday?
> 
> Will Maxine Boomer and Liz get paroled?


	17. Moving out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the day of celebrating Bea decides that now is the time to put their stuff into boxes including Debbie's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter 
> 
> Next chapter coming tomorrow 
> 
> Spoiler- Get ready for a surprise. :)

Bea woke up on the sofa with Allie's legs on top of her lap lying down. Bea gently shook Allie who woke up and sat up. Bea grabbed a hold of her head in pain. 

Bea: Fuck what did we drink yesterday? 

Allie: We drank a full bottle of vodka and half a bottle of wine. 

Bea: Fuck.

Bea placed her head in Allie's chest and groaned. She lifted her head up and stood up she took the empty bottles into the kitchen and into the bin. Bea made her way back into the living room. 

Bea: We need to start packing things into boxes babe i'll ring Franky later and see if she would put the boxes into her car. 

Bea and Allie made their way upstairs and into Debbie's bedroom. Allie got a couple of boxes and Bea started to pack away Debbie's belongings she had tears in her eyes when she saw the picture of Debbie when she was a baby she took the picture and handed it over to Allie. 

Bea: She looked like a beetroot when i gave birth to her. 

Allie: She looks so cute 

Bea: She was so beautiful i'm glad that Harry wasn't there my old friend took me to hospital and held my hand through the birth.

Allie: Where is she now? 

Bea: She died a few months later she never told me that she had a heart problem. 

Allie: I'm sorry babe. 

Bea packed some of Debbie's clothes and teddy bears. Allie placed the boxes outside of the bedroom door. Bea went over to the door and took down Debbie's name off the door and placed it into one of the boxes. 

Allie: How about we do this quick how about you do upstairs and i do downstairs then we'll ring Franky. 

Bea: Great idea babe. 

Allie: I always come up with great ideas

Bea smiled and leaned over to place a kiss to her lips, Allie made her way downstairs with more boxes she began to empty the cabinet leaving Harry's trophies in the cabinet and just picking out Bea's stuff pictures of Debbie and Bea she placed them into the box and went over to the DVD player unplugged it and placed it into another box. Bea started to put all of hers and Allie's belongings into the box taking up three of the boxes. She went over to the bathroom to get all of her essentials and placed them into the box. she began to take a box at a time downstairs, she took out her mobile phone and began to face time Franky. Franky had a massive grin on her face. 

Franky: Hey red what can i do for you?

Bea: Me and Allie are thinking of moving into our new house today.

Franky: That's a bit soon ain't it?

Bea: No, we have been offered $300,000 dollars for this house and a couple want to move in it at the end of the week so me and Allie have packed all our belongings and i was wondering because you have a car could you help us shift the boxes to our new house.

Franky: Sure can red. I'll be down in 10 minutes and I've got you some petrol for your bike i have it in a tub for you. 

Bea: Your amazing thank you i owe you one.

Franky: What are mates for if they can't help each other out. 

Bea: See you in a bit Franky. 

Franky: Bye red

Bea ended the call and began to ring for a removal van to take all her furniture to the house leaving just the table. They said that they will be done tomorrow morning to pick the furniture up. 

Bea: Babe we are going to have to sleep on the floor in our new bedroom until tomorrow. 

Allie: Why?

Bea: Because the removal man said he can come tomorrow morning to pick up the furniture but don't worry i'll make it comfy and wrap my arms round you to keep you warm. 

Allie: Oh yea, well then the floor it is. 

Allie smiled she went over and spun Bea round and wrapped her arms around her stomach she placed her head on Bea's shoulder and kissed her neck. 

Allie: You've had some nice times here babe take all those good times with you, I've had a good time here being with you.

Bea turned round and wrapped her arms around Allie. 

Bea: How did i fall in love with such an amazing woman you're really amazing. 

Allie: Well first of all i'm the one that found you. I've got to confess something. 

Bea: What? 

Allie: When Kaz went to Court to see you coming out after you killed Brayden well i was watching you on the news i was attracted to you of your strength i use to go bed every night thinking about you i even did the self massage. Is that bad? 

Bea: No of course it's not bad i'm glad that i could be of use even though i wasn't there. I tell you what though thinking of you with your fingers deep inside of yourself has made me kinda hot. 

Allie: Oh really? 

Allie looked down at Bea who was unbuttoning her jeans, Bea got Allie's hand and stuck it in her underwear. Allie moaned out Bea's name. 

Allie: Fuck Bea that is so hot your so wet.

Allie licked Bea's lips and started to rub at Bea's clit she pushed Bea up against the wall and began to slide her fingers into Bea's folds and she crashed their lips together Bea moaning against Allie's mouth. 

Bea: I'm so close don't stop. 

There was a slight knock on the door. 

Bea: Shit oh fuck. 

Franky: Red you okay in there. 

Bea: Yea i'm coming one minute. 

Allie: Don't tell Franky that. 

Allie laughed and placed her face into Bea's neck giggling. Allie removed her hand from Bea's pants and Bea fastened her jeans. She walked over to the door and opened it. Bea was still panting. 

Bea: Sorry... Franky..I was just putting things away in the boxes. 

Franky: I bet you were by the way your zip is flying low. 

Bea looked to see that the zip was down she blushed and zipped up. Franky went over to get a box which was heavy she quickly got outside and went over to the car and placed the box into the boot. Bea placed one box on top of another box and walked over to the car Allie began to walk behind Bea looking at her arse as she was swaying side to side. Allie managed to pinch her bum making Bea turn round giving her a grin. 

Bea: we've got to finish getting these boxes into the car and then go to our new house wait til tonight. 

Allie: Sounds promising. 

Bea smiled and went over to the boot to put the boxes in. She grabbed the box off Allie and placed it in. 

Allie: How many boxes have we got now babe? 

Bea: We have only two more Debbie's stuff. 

Allie was about to go into the house to get the last two boxes until she saw Franky coming out walking over to them not seeing were she was going. Allie went over to her and grabbed a box off Franky they placed the last of the boxes into the car. Franky went to the back seat of the car and on the floor was a tub of petrol. She handed Bea the tub of petrol. 

Bea: Thanks Franky for this and for helping is with the boxes. 

Franky: No problem red give me the keys and i'll take Blondie with me she can help me with the boxes while you drive down on your Harley. 

Bea: Okay. See you in a bit. 

Bea gave Allie a kiss just before she got into the car Bea waved them off, Allie blowing her a kiss. Bea walked over to the house and locked the front door. She went over to the garage and opened the garage door she took Allie's helmet and placed it onto the handle bar she opened the Harley's fuel tank and began to pour the petrol in. She saw the tank get full. She placed the key into the ignition and placed on her helmet strapping the strap under her neck she started the bike up put it into gear and lifted the stand up and began to drive out of the garage. Bea drove down the street and down several roads she went past the shops and down her new street taking in the view she saw Franky's car parked in front. She pulled up behind the car and turned the bike off then put it on the stand and got off taking her helmet off and taking off Allie's helmet off the handle bar. 

She made her way to the house seeing Allie and Franky putting the last of the boxes down into the living room. Allie turned round and smiled at her. 

Bea: Everything out of the car?

Franky: Yea that's everything, fuck Bea this house is amazing. 

Bea: I know i already love it. Have you heard about Maxine yet if she's getting paroled?

Franky: Well i haven't heard anything yet Bridget was still in when i came to help you out but it's looking good. 

Bea: Are you two okay here unpacking there is something i need to do?

Franky: Sure red. 

Bea: I'll be a couple of hours.

Allie: Sure you don't want me to come with you? 

Bea: Yea i'm sure i won't be long. 

Bea went outside put on her helmet and drove off on her bike. 

Allie began to unpack the boxes finding Bea's laptop on top she placed it to one side and saw the kettle and cups. 

Allie: Fancy a cuppa? 

Franky: That would be great Blondie. 

Allie: I think that we'll leave the unpacking until we get the rest of the furniture tomorrow so the only thing we need is the red blanket the duvet and the pillows. 

Franky: Are you going to be okay sleeping on the floor?

Allie: Yea we'll be fine, we'll keep each other warm. I wonder where Bea has gone? 

 

Bea pulled up outside a shop she walked in and spoke to the receptionist and told him what she wanted. He told her to go into the room opposite from her and that he'll be with her in 5 minutes. Bea waited patiently for the man to turn up she began to read a magazine he turned up and shut the door Bea put the magazine down. 3 hours later she walked out of the room and paid the man the money and walked out of the shop. 

Next she went over to a big building and looked round she saw what catched her eye she smiled and asked could she take a look at it. The woman said yes, Bea took a look and said could she pick it up sometime next week, which the assistant said yes Bea paid and got the receipt. She walked out of the building and into the super market to get a few bottles of wine and some light snacks. She placed her shopping bag onto the handle of the bike she put on her helmet and started to ride down the street. 

Allie and Franky were finishing off their cup of tea and Allie found a picture of Bea and Debbie smiling so she placed the photo onto the shelf above the fireplace. Bea walked in with her helmet in one hand and bag in the other, she walked over to them and sat down placing the bag next to her. Franky got up and got her jacket. 

Franky: That's me going now i'll leave you to both settle in.

Franky's phone began to ring it was Bridget so she said her goodbyes and ran over to her car and got in. 

Franky: Gidget. 

Bridget: Hey baby where are you? 

Franky: Just round the corner from ours Bea and Allie live just round the corner from us. 

Bridget: Really wow well I've got some news. I'm at home so i'll tell you when you get here. 

 

Meanwhile back at Bea and Allie's house.

Bea was upstairs in their new bedroom making it comfy for them to sleep in. Bea placed the duvet on the floor with the pillows on top she placed at the side the red blanket. Bea got the bag and place a bottle of wine at the side with a bag of carrot sticks and crisp. Allie made her way upstairs and into the bedroom. She placed the glasses down at the side of the wine. 

Allie: Babe it's freezing in here. 

Bea: Well we only get the gas and electric working tomorrow babe come and snuggle up with me and keep warm. 

Bea took off her boots and took off her cardigan she sat down on top of the duvet telling Allie to come sit next to her. Allie took off her shoes and went over to Bea. Bea began to pour some wine into both of the glasses and handed one over to Allie. Bea got the bag of carrots and placed them in the middle of her and Allie. 

Once they have drank half of the bottle of wine and most of the carrot sticks Bea laid down. Allie began to kiss Bea and run her hand up Bea's stomach. Allie was surprised when Bea removed her hand and just kissed the back of her hand. 

Allie: Babe what's the matter?

Bea: I'm tired i'm sorry baby 

Allie: Don't be we've had a hard day today with moving out i get it. 

Bea: I'll make it up to you. 

Allie: Okay 

Bea wrapped her arm around Allie and kissed her on the lips. Allie snuggled into Bea's side with her head on her chest, Bea kissed the top of her head. 

Bea: Goodnight, I love you

Allie: I love you too.


	18. Happy Birthday Allie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Allie's birthday has arrived but Allie isn't happy will the day get better? 
> 
> Bea and Allie both get a surprise.

A week into the house and they have all of the furniture in and their bedrooms have been sorted, Bea had done up Maxine's bedroom ready for when she gets released. Bea was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast for Allie, she made Allie Vegemite on toast with a cup of coffee and a vase with a flower inside she placed an envelope onto the tray and made her way upstairs. She walked into the bedroom to see Allie looking up at the ceiling she walked over to the bed and Allie sat up looking at Bea with sadness in her eyes. 

Bea: Hey Alliecat what's with the sad look, it's your birthday today happy birthday babe. 

Bea placed the tray in front of Allie and she moved the tray onto the dressing table. She looked at Bea and began to kiss her she began to lift up Bea's t-shirt but was stopped by Bea's hand. 

Allie: See what i mean? 

Bea: What? 

Allie: We havernt made love in over a week have you gone off me or something?

Bea: What no i would never go off on you, I've been feeling sore for the past week. 

Allie: Are you okay? 

Bea: Yea just open your envelope and eat your breakfast. 

Allie gave her a weak smile and placed the tray back in front of her she opened her card and began to read her birthday card 'To my darling Allie Happy Birthday lots of love Bea xxxxxxxx. Allie smiled at Bea.

Bea: I'm not good at writing my feelings in the card but i do love you you're my everything. 

Allie leaned forward to place a loving kiss to Bea's lips Bea kissed her back. Bea's phone began to ring so she got off the bed and Allie began to eat her breakfast and drink her coffee. Bea answered her phone and walked out of the bedroom. 

Bea: Hello

Franky: Hello red is Allie up?

Bea: Yea when are you going to pick her up and what are you going to say to her?

Franky: I'll tell her that i need help with something at mine how long are you going to take?

Bea: Just a couple of hours. Can't wait to see her face.

Franky: Okay red i'll be down in the next half an hour so make sure she is dressed and ready at the door. 

Bea: Sure no problem. 

Franky: Bye red. 

Bea placed her phone into her shorts pocket and walked back into the bedroom to find Allie getting out of their bed with the tray in hand. She walked over to Bea naked and looked down at Bea in her shorts and bit her bottom lip. 

Allie: Fuck Bea you look so fucking hot in those shorts. 

Allie handed Bea the tray and watched as Bea turned round and walked over to the door. Bea turned round and gave a wink to Allie she walked downstairs leaving Allie to get dressed into her new dress that Bea had bought her it was a short blue dress what went half way down her legs she made her way downstairs when she saw Bea walking back into the living room she spun herself round. 

Allie: How do i look. 

Bea: Sexy, So beautiful. 

Allie started to walk over to Bea but they heard a knock on the door so Allie turned round and headed over to the door and opened it. 

Franky: Fuck me Blondie you look nice. 

Allie: Thank you and i won't fuck you. 

Both Allie and Franky laughed and Franky made her way inside of the house and handed Allie a envelope and opened it.

Allie: How did you know it was my birthday? 

Franky: Red told me besides i already knew it was in your files. Happy birthday Blondie it's from me and Bridget. 

Allie opened the car and some money fell out of the card.

Franky: I didn't know what you would like so we got ya the money so you can treat yourself. 

Allie: There must be about $250.00 here. 

Franky: Hey it's only once a year you have a birthday treat yourself. 

Allie: Thank you. 

Franky: Anyway Allie can you come round to mine there is something i need help with. 

Allie: Yea sure are you coming Bea?

Bea: I need to do some paperwork it won't do it self will it?

Allie: Okay

Bea: It's only a couple of hours. You both go and enjoy yourselves. 

Allie: Okay 

Franky and Allie turned and about to exit until Bea stopped them and grabbed a hold of Allie's face and began to kiss her Allie responded. 

Allie: Wow babe see you later 

Bea: See you later babe.

Franky: Wow red you do know how to turn a chick on don't ya? 

Bea blushed and started to push them to the door Franky opened the passenger door for Allie to get in and Franky got into the drivers seat and began to drive off. Bea looked down the street to see if they have gone, she went upstairs into the bedroom and changed her shorts into her leather pants and called for a taxi she put on her boots and heard a beeping noise outside it was the taxi so Bea ran outside with her wallet and keys she headed outside and locked the front door. She ran over to the taxi and got in. 

Where to love. 

Bea: City Center. 

Right love.

He began to drive he kept looking through his mirror, Bea felt uncomfortable. 

So is your boyfriend at home or work. 

Bea: No my fiancee she's at my friends house 

Ah right. 

The man turned the mirror away and Bea smiled. He pulled up at her destination. 

That's $4.50 

Bea got out her wallet at got a $5 note. Bea got out of the taxi and went over to his side she leaned over and handed the money over. She grabbed his arm and pinched. 

Bea: Got a good look did you? You perv. Only my woman gets to look at me like that 

I'm sorry i didn't me to offend. 

Bea: Well keep the change. motherfucker. 

The man took the money and speeded off down the road. Bea smiled at herself Bea went into a shop got a couple of banners and went into the supermarket to get the food. She spent an hour in the supermarket and then she went into the cake shop opposite the supermarket to collect a cake and got the candles. The woman boxed the cake and handed the cake over to Bea she told her to 'Have a great day' 

Bea: I will thank you.

Bea walked out of the cake shop and rang for a taxi she waited patiently outside of the shop she sat down on the bench . 10 minutes later a taxi pulled up in front of her. The taxi driver was a woman she got out of the cab and walked over to Bea. Bea was shocked to see who the person was. 

Bea: Doreen. 

Doreen: Bea what a surprise i didn't know it was you i was picking up how are you?

Bea: It's Allie's birthday. I just need to go to one more place just around the corner i won't be long.

Doreen: Really wow tell her i said happy birthday. 

Doreen parked outside of the building that Bea pointed out. Bea came out 5 minutes later and got into the cab placing the box onto her lap.

Bea: How about you come round later for her party? 

Doreen: Yea thank you Bea i'll come round for a bit you can see little Joshua if you want?

Bea: Yea that would be nice. 

Doreen parked outside of Bea's house and got out. Bea placed the box onto the seat and ran over to her front door unlocking it she went back over to the car and took the box off the seat she went to the house and placed the box into the kitchen and placed it in the corner. Doreen was waiting at the door with some of the bags. 

Bea: Come in Doreen. 

Doreen walked in and took in the view she walked over to the kitchen to Bea she took the bags off Doreen and started to put the bags onto the counter. 

Doreen: I've got to go but i'll see you later. Nice house by the way. 

Bea: Thank you and yea see you in about an hour if you can make that. 

Doreen: Yea i'll just go home now while I've finished work and i'll get ready and get Josh ready too. 

Bea: See ya soon. 

Doreen walked out of the house shutting the door behind her. Bea started to pin up the banners and started to blow a couple of balloons up and sticking them up onto the wall. Bea started on the party food and placed them on the table in the living room. It took her over an hour to get the party food done and she went upstairs to get changed into her dress which had a slip up the side. 

Bea made her way downstairs and looked out of the living room window to see Doreen walking up the path with little Josh in her arms. Bea went to the door and opened it. Bea took little Joshua out of Doreen's arms and went into the living room and started to spin him around in the air. She placed him back down. 

Bea: Right little man would you like some sweets. 

Joshua: Yea mam can i? 

Doreen: Yea but what do you say.

Doreen: Chease Tank you

Bea: Your welcome little man. 

Bea went into the kitchen and got him a little bag of sweets, she went back into the living room and handed a bag over to him, he leaned in and gave her a hug. 

Doreen: Your'e great with kids.

Bea: Good practice when i had Debbie. 

Doreen: Where's Allie? 

Bea: She should be here in 5 minutes, I've just managed to get everything set up. 

Doreen: This is so lovely of you doing this for your girlfriend. 

Bea: Girlfriend? She's my fiancee now popped the question to her on the beach. 

Doreen: That's good news congratulations. Me and Nash got married last month. 

Bea: Congratulations to you both where did you go on honeymoon?

Doreen: Italy. It's a really nice place took lovely walks. 

They heard Beeping so Bea turned off the lights and hid with Doreen and Josh behind the couch. Allie opened the front door and turned on the living room light on. They all jumped out from behind the sofa and popped a party popper. Josh started to dance and ran over to Allie who lifted him up. 

Allie: Babe you did all of this for me this is amazing. 

Allie gave little Joshua a little kiss to the cheek and placed him back down on the floor. Bea switched on some music and went over to Allie and placed her arms around her waist. 

Allie: Doreen it's good to see you.

Doreen: Happy birthday Allie it's good to see you too Bea's told me that she your both engaged to be married congratulations. 

Allie: Thank you i can't wait to marry her. 

Franky walked in after placing her phone into her pocket. She had a shock when she walked in seeing Doreen standing with Allie talking. 

Franky: Doreen what the f.... what are you doing here i thought that you was at Barnhurst?

Doreen: I was but got a early parole. 

Franky went over to Doreen and hugged her. 

Franky: It's really good to see you. 

Doreen: Yea it's good to see you too. 

Allie: No Bridget?

Franky: No she'll be here soon she's just with a friend. 

Bea went into the kitchen and got the box and bought it into the living room and placed it in front of Allie. 

Bea: Happy birthday Allie. 

Allie smiled at Bea and looked at the box she began to open up the box to see a Chihuahua dog in the box she lifted it up it is a boy and she cuddled him she began to cry she placed her face into the dog's back and cried.

Bea: Babe what's the matter i'm sorry i didn't mean to make you cry. 

Allie placed the dog onto the floor Joshua began to stroke the dog and Allie went in front of Bea and kissed her she began to sniffle. 

Allie: Thank you babe it was so lovely of you to get me the dog. 

Bea: You deserve him after all the rubbish you went through with your dad of him taking your dog away from you and all the things he did. I just wanted to get you what you wanted as a child and now this dog will give you happiness. 

Allie: You give me happiness you always have. Now he's our family our dog we need to give him a name babe. 

Bea: I'll leave you to that part. I've got all of his food his bed and his bowls i even got him his lead. 

Allie went over to Bea's ear and whispered. 

Allie: If we were alone right now i would thank you properly that you would be wanting more. 

Bea: I'll hold you to that later. 

Allie placed her hand in Bea's and linked their fingers together. 

Allie: Tuck into the food. 

They all got a plate and began to put the food onto their plates. Allie got a glass of champagne for her and Bea. Doreen got a glass of pop for her and Joshua. Franky got herself a glass of champagne and sat down with Josh and Doreen and began to eat. Allie placed her hand on Bea's stomach and she winced. 

Allie: What's the matter? 

Bea: Well i got something done on my stomach. 

Bea rolled up her t-shirt Allie placed her hand over her mouth when she saw a tattoo on her lower abdomen it was a tattoo of two seahorses linking tails with each of their names in each seahorses and the date and year above. 

Bea: The date and the year we met. I wanted a tattoo to remind me of the seahorses and then the year and date we met. 

Allie: That is so beautiful babe, You're beautiful come here. 

Allie crashed her lips against Bea's and pushed her up against the wall and began to plant kisses all over Bea's face she bent her head and began to kiss the tattoo. Franky began to cough. 

Franky: Leave the celebrating til later. 

Bea: Shut up Franky, But she's right babe. 

Allie: Okay but later?

Bea: Definitely

Allie placed her arm around Bea's waist and went to get some food. They sat down on the sofa next to Franky. They had a few laughs Bea started to light the candles on the cake and they all sang happy birthday and Bea told her to make a wish which she did and then blew out the candles Allie began to cut pieces out for their friends and little Joshua. A few hours later Franky started to dance drunk in front of them all Franky was about to take off her t-shirt when Bea got up and went over to Franky pulling her top down. 

Bea: Looks like Franky has had a bit too much she'll need to sleep on the couch until Bridget comes round. 

Franky placed her arm around Bea's shoulder and walked over to the other sofa and laid down and went into a deep sleep. Doreen got up and picked up a sleepy Joshua. 

Doreen: I best get home little one is falling to sleep it's good to see you all see you again soon. 

Bea and Allie said their goodbyes to Doreen and Joshua and she was out of the house and into the car. They waved her off and went back into the house. Allie went over to the dog who was sleeping in his little bed curled up into a ball. Allie kneeled down and gave his a kiss to his head and walked over to Bea. 

Allie: I want my other birthday present can i have it now? 

Allie licked her lips at Bea and leaned in for a kiss Bea responded to the kiss and placed her hands on Allie's waist she went over to Allie's ear nipped it and took it into her mouth and whispered. 

Bea: Meet me by the pool two minutes. 

Bea crashed her lips against hers and moaned. Bea started to make her way to the back door and over to the pool. Bea placed the champagne bottle and the glasses by the side of the pool and waited for Allie. Bea lit some of the candles and looked up to see Allie with nothing on. Bea dropped the matches and stood up she began to walk over to Allie. 

Bea: Very sexy. 

Allie: Well i thought that we could go in the pool in the nude. may i undress you? 

Bea: You may.

Allie: Happy birthday to me.

Allie planted a kiss to Bea's chest and to her breast bone she began to unzip Bea's dress to see that Bea wasn't wearing a bra and knickers. She bit her bottom lip, Bea stepped out of the dress and looked up and into the eyes of her fiancee's. 

Allie: Fuck me Bea what are you trying to do to me? 

Bea: Well that's the idea of tonight i'm gonna fuck you in that swimming pool. 

Allie: That sounds hot. Come on then. 

Allie stood away from Bea and dived into the swimming pool as she came up from under the water she rubbed her eyes and stared at Bea who was about to run in. 

Allie: Come on baby get your sexy arse in here. 

Bea took a leap into the pool she began to swim under water and over to Allie she rubbed her eyes and placed her hands on Allie's face she lifted Allie up and began to walk over to the pool wall. She crashed their lips together she sucked on her bottom lip before shoving her tongue into her mouth Allie began to tangle her tongue with hers, Bea took Allie's tongue into her mouth and sucked. She placed her hands on both of Allie's breasts feeling her nipples hardening between her thumb and finger. Bea then removed one hand and placed it between Allie's legs and felt how wet she was. Bea removed her mouth from Allie's and gasped. 

Bea: Fuck your so wet. You want me that bad? 

Allie: I wanted you yesterday the day before and the day before that for the past week it was torchure. 

Bea: I'm sorry i'll make it up to you now and forever. 

Allie: Forever that sounds amazing. 

Bea: I want us to both come at the same time. 

Allie: That's new for you ain't it? 

Bea: I'm up for trying new things.

Allie reconnected their lips and wrapped one arm around her waist and the over began to trail her hand over her body stopping to go over her left breast. Bea nudged Allie's legs apart and stuck three fingers into Allie and began to thrust in and out of her. Allie did the same she inserted two fingers inside of Bea who had her head held back enjoying the feel of Allie's fingers deep inside of her. Allie removed her lips from Bea's and began to kiss and suck at Bea's neck she began to moan out Bea's name.

Allie: Fuck Bea don't stop that feels amazing. 

Bea removed her third finger and started to use two she started to pump in and out of her picking up the pace. Allie added a third finger inside of Bea pumping in and out of her. 

Bea: Fuck i'm close. 

Allie: Fuck me too. 

They started to pump in and out of each other both moaning out each other's name as they came to their organism. Bea felt weak in her knees as they turned to jelly. Allie held her up and kissed her. 

Allie: That was amazing thank you for today and for this. 

Bea: Anytime happy birthday and to happy a happy future.

Bea picked Allie up, she wrapped her legs around Bea's waist and began to kiss her. They heard a voice coming from the kitchen and they looked to see two people walking outside to them. They stopped kissing Allie had her hand on Bea's face and kissed her on the cheek. 

Bea: Shit who is it

Bea looked closer. 

Bridget: Hiya Bea sorry i couldn't make it earlier but i had to pick someone up. 

Bea looked at the extra person behind Bridget. She was shocked to see who it was. 

Bea: Fuck Maxine. 

Maxine: Hello Bea sorry to interrupt your party. 

Bea placed her head into Allie's chest and laughed. 

Bridget: We'll just be in the living room while we wait for you both to change next time make sure you shut the door properly. Bridget laughed and began to walk back into the house. 

Maxine: Take your time love birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter


	19. Maxine is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine is out and settling in. Bea and Allie goes to the hospital with Maxine.

Bea got out of the pool and helped out Allie who was giggling. Bea walked over and put on her dress Allie going up behind her to zip her up and kissed the side of her neck. Allie went over to get her dress on asking Bea to zip her up so she did and Allie grabbed a hold of Bea's hand and walked into the house to see Maxine having some of the buffet food she looked at both Bea and Allie. 

Maxine: I'm sorry i hope you don't mind me tucking into the food only you know what prison grub is like? 

Bea: No help yourself i'm sorry you caught me and Allie we didn't know that you were getting out today. 

Maxine: Well i wasn't suppose to be until tomorrow but Miss Westfall here asked the governor that she could take me tonight. So here i am sorry it was short notice but it was meant to be a surprise. 

Bea: It is a surprise come here. 

Maxine placed her plate onto the table and went into Bea's arms and they hugged. Maxine held onto her for a few moments. Then she went and hugged Allie. 

Allie: It's great to see ya. 

Maxine: It's great to see ya too. Who's dogs that? 

Allie: It's mine Bea got him for my birthday. Well it's both of ours he's our family. 

Maxine: He's so cute. 

Bea: I have your room ready for you Maxi so whenever you're ready let me know and i'll carry your bags up. 

Maxine: Thanks Bea. 

Bridget: Okay well i'll leave you to get settled in and you all can have a catch up. 

Maxine: Thank you Miss Westfall for taking me out of that place and over here. 

Bridget: Your welcome and please call me Bridget. 

Maxine: Thank you Bridget you don't know how much i'm glad to be out of that place and here with my friends it means a lot. 

Bridget: You deserve to be out of that place Maxine you don't deserve to be in prison you deserve to be free. 

Bridget went and hugged Maxine and went and hugged both Bea and Allie. 

Bridget: Happy birthday Allie sorry i couldn't make it earlier. 

Allie: It's okay but i think you best get Franky home. She's had a few too many. 

Bridget walked over to the sofa and gently shook Franky, Who started to groan and roll over. Bridget turned Franky over and Franky pulled Bridget on top of her and started kissing her running her hand down Bridget's back and started to rub her arse. Maxine couldn't stop giggling. 

Maxine: First you two, now Franky. 

Maxine started to laugh patting Bea on her shoulder. Bridget managed to escape Franky's arms and got off her. 

Franky: Hey spunky were are you going? 

Bridget: Franky we need to go home. 

Franky: We are home. 

Bridget: Were not we are at Bea and Allie's. 

Franky: Shit. 

Franky opened her eyes and woke up she looked to Bea and Allie and at Maxine. She walked over to Maxine and hugged her. 

Franky: How ya doing Maxi? 

Maxine: I'm good thanks Franky glad to be out. 

Franky: Well i'll give you a call tomorrow red.

Bea: okay get her home Bridget. 

Bridget: Will do goodnight girls. 

They all said their goodbyes to Bridget and Franky and Bea locked the front door. The dog got out of his basket and started to run over to Maxine and rolled onto his tummy she began to rub his tummy. 

Bea went and made them all a cup of tea and they sat down with the dog on Allie's lap she began to stroke his back. 

Maxine: So did you do anything special for your birthday Allie? 

Allie: Everything was special here with my woman, Franky and Doreen Bea put on a real nice buffet and the gift she has got me this dog he is so cute and she has the seahorse tattoo on her lower abdomen. 

Maxine: Doreen? that sounds like a romantic Bea. 

Bea: Yea earlier this morning i went shopping and as i rang for the taxi guess who turned up Doreen, so we got chatting and she came round with little Joshua. 

Maxine: Awh i would really like to meet her again and see little Joshua how old is he now? 

Bea: He's 1. 

Maxine: Last time i saw him he was only a babe in arms. 

Bea: I didn't think that we would see her again it's funny how you bump into people who's been in prison with ya. We'll be seeing her soon so you can catch up with her. 

Maxine: I'd love that. 

Bea: Fancy a game of monopoly. 

Maxine: I haven't played monopoly in years.

Allie: Me too let's have a game. 

Allie placed the dog on the sofa so he was sitting in-between her and Bea and went over to the cabinet and got the board game and placed it onto the coffee table and set it up. They had a fun game playing it Allie landed in jail once but could pay a fine so she got out of jail, Maxine started to yawn. 

Bea: Someone's tired.

Maxine: I'm sorry girls i can stay up and help finish off the game if you like? 

Allie: No it's alright we can finish it another night there's no rush you get off to bed. 

Bea took Maxine's bags and waited until Maxine took off her shoes and they began to walk upstairs and into Maxine's bedroom. Maxine looked around her room to see the wall painted in a blue color there was a set of drawers and wardrobe and there was a double bed with a double duvet. 

Maxine: This room is amazing. 

Bea: I know it's not big but i thought it would have been better than Wentworth. 

Maxine: This is well better than Wentworth there is a lot of room to walk around and no bars. Thank you for having me all it needs is a little drawing around. 

Maxine went into the bag and pulled out the piece of paper with the drawing of the flowers. she got a drawing pin and pinned it on the wall above the bed. 

Bea: You kept the drawing? 

Maxine: Yea it was special to me even when i went to my chemo appointments i use to take this with me so i had something of you. 

Bea: I'll always be with you Maxine anytime you need me just give me a shout. 

Maxine: Thank you honey. Can you show me your tattoo? 

Bea: I'll show you tomorrow it's just that I've got this dress on and it means taking it off. 

Maxine: Okay no worries. 

Bea: I'll leave you to unpack. Goodnight pleasant dreams and see you in the morning. 

Maxine: Goodnight Bea. 

Bea walked out of the bedroom she shut the door and began to walk downstairs to find Allie putting the board game away and into the cupboard. She walked up behind Allie to find her giggling. 

Allie: The way Bridget and Maxine caught us in the pool i thought it was funny and way too hot. 

Bea: You find it hot making out in the pool with two of our friends walking out catching us. 

Allie: I was laughing at the fact because i thought it was Franky because she always catches us in the act. 

Bea: Well thank god that it was Bridget and Maxine that caught us because Franky would be teasing us, she'd probably would have jumped into the pool to us. Did you have a good birthday babe?

Allie: I've had a great birthday thank you baby you have surprised me today seeing Doreen and having Maxine coming to live with us too that was a big surprise i didn't think she would get released until next week. I love you so much. 

Bea: I love you too. 

Bea placed her arms around Allie's waist and kissed her Allie placed her hand onto Bea's face and kissed her back, Bea moved Allie's hair to one side and placed her lips against her soft skin on her neck. 

Allie: You know what it's still my birthday for at least another hour so how about we go upstairs and finish off my birthday. 

Bea: I love the sound of that. 

Allie: Yea i bet you do, try and keep the noise down though we don't want to disturb Maxine. 

Bea: It's not my fault that you make me cum so fucking hard baby. What about the dog? 

Allie: I'll get him later let him sleep for a bit now get up them stairs. 

Bea laughed and started to walk upstairs. Bea and Allie heard Maxine say something so Allie opened the door. 

Maxine: Goodnight Allie and Bea i love you both. 

Allie: We love you too Maxi. Goodnight. 

Allie blew Maxine a kiss and saw Bea at their bedroom door and smiled. Allie tapped Bea on the arse and they ran into the bedroom Allie shutting the door behind them. She went behind Bea and unzipped her dress letting it fall from her body Bea stepped out of the dress and turned to face Allie she crashed their lips together into a slow kiss. Allie nudged Bea onto the bed and got on top of her. 

Allie: Time to thank you for making my day so special. 

Bea: You don't have to have me you deserve to be treated on your birthday i'm glad you enjoyed your day. 

 

Allie spent most of the night thanking Bea for making her day so special after a multi organisms Bea was fast asleep on her side facing Allie Bea whispered in her sleep 'I love you' Allie placed a kiss onto Bea's cheek. 

Allie: I love you too. 

Bea smiled and Allie got out of bed and went downstairs and saw their dog in the basket the dog looked up at her with the want look in his eyes. Allie smiled at him and he ran over to her telling him to be quiet. 

Allie: Don't make too much noise you'll wake Maxine and your other mama up. 

Allie picked him up and kissed him on the head she walked upstairs and placed him on the bed. Allie got into bed and wrapped her arm around Bea and the dog got in the middle of them both and curled up and they both went to sleep. 

The next morning Bea woke up and rolled over looking at Allie who was already awake on her side. Bea smiled and was just about to shuffle over to Allie when something blocked her way. 

Bea: What's in the bed. 

Allie: Our dog.

Bea: I thought that he would have just slept at the bottom of the bed and not with us. 

Bea got her phone from off the drawer next to her and laid back in bed Bea grabbed one of the dogs paws and Allie grabbed hold of the other paw and she took a photo of them three, Bea sent a copy of the photo to Franky on the picture it said 'just woke up to find the dog in bed with me and my woman'. 

The dog stood on Bea and got off the bed and nudged the bedroom door open and went out. Allie shuffled over to Bea and wrapped her arms around her waist and gave her a good morning kiss Bea placed her hand on Allie's waist and pulled her into her and placed her hand on her face and kissed her deeply Bea's stomach began to make a growling noise she stopped kissing her and started to laugh. 

Bea: I don't know about you, but i'm starving i'm going to put breakfast on you want something to eat. 

Allie: Yea i'll have you, only joking babe i'll have a coffee and whatever your having. 

Bea got out of bed she went over to the back of the door to her gown what was hanging above the door and put it on. She took hers and Allie's dress and took them downstairs to be washed. As soon as she walked into the living room she saw Maxine coming in with a tray with two plates two coffees and a vase with some flowers in. 

Maxine: I was about to knock on your bedroom door to bring in your breakfast. 

Bea: Awh Maxine you shouldn't have. 

Maxine: It's the least i can do after you both have taken me in. 

Bea: I love having you here we both love having you here. 

Maxine: Iv'e made the dog his breakfast he can eat he's had two bowls of breakfast. 

Bea: Thank you for giving him his breakfast and thank you for making ours. 

Maxine: Anytime. 

Maxine looked over to the living room door to see Allie standing there. She walked in rubbing her eyes and gave Maxine a hug. 

Maxine: Would you both come with me to the hospital today i need to see my nurse?

Bea: Yea of course

Allie: Yea of course we'll be there. 

Maxine: Thank you it means a lot. 

Bea and Allie tucked into their breakfast after their breakfast they went upstairs to get dressed, Allie went onto Bea's phone and rang for a taxi. Bea went downstairs to Maxine to see the dog on her lap she went and sat down next to Maxine and started stroking the dog. 

Bea: So what are you going hospital for?

Maxine: When i had the cancer i had the chemo and i have to go back to see the results, to tell you the truth i feel so nervous. 

Bea grabbed a hold of Maxine's hand and started to rub at her knuckles. 

Bea: We'll get through this together don't think the of the worse think positive. 

Allie came downstairs with Bea's phone in hand and looked out of the curtain to see a car pulling up the front it was the taxi. 

Allie: Taxi's here. 

Allie opened the front door and told the taxi driver that they'll be there in a minute. Allie went back inside and went over to Bea and Maxine. 

Allie: You okay Maxine? 

Maxine: Yea love just feeling a bit nervous i get my results today. 

Allie: Don't be nervous me and Bea will be at your side holding your hand we'll get through the results together. 

Maxine picked the dog up and placed him on the floor and walked with Bea and Allie out of the front door and into the taxi. When they arrived at the hospital Bea paid for the taxi and got out with Maxine and Allie. Maxine stood outside of the hospital with both Bea and Allie at her side they both held their hands out to which Maxine took hold of and took a deep breathe and they walked into the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Maxine get the news she wanted? 
> 
> I have a name for the dog but what name would you like for the dog.
> 
> Next chapter coming soon.


	20. Maxine's news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine gets her results and Franky wants to go shopping for her wedding

An hour later Maxine Bea and Allie came out of the hospital Maxine stopped and just cried. Bea walked in front of Maxine and gave her a hug Maxine held onto Bea tight as she could.

Maxine: I can't believe it. I can't believe that my results came back clear. 

Bea: It'll take time to get your head around it but Maxine this is great news. We should celebrate shall we go to the cafe and have a cup of tea. 

Maxine: Fuck that love, where's the nearest pub i could really do with a glass of wine right now. 

Bea laughed and they all got into the nearest taxi and went to the pub. Maxine had about three glasses of wine. While Allie and Bea only had one. 

Maxine: it feels so good to have a glass of wine

Bea: I bet it does you've had three glasses 

Maxine: So have you both got your wedding stuff sorted for the summer?

Allie: We haven't started yet we are going to get sorted for Franky and Bridget's wedding first then we are going to start getting our stuff. 

Bea's phone began to buzz in her pocket so she took it out and up came a picture of Franky and Bridget with their tongues sticking out. Bea answered the call. 

Bea: Hello Franky. 

Franky: Hey red how are you all doing today?

Bea: We are good we are just in the pub celebrating some good news. 

Franky: Oh what good news is that then?

Bea: I'll let Maxine tell you for herself.

Franky: I was ringing to see if you and Maxine would like to come shopping with me for my big day? Bridget wants Allie to help her shop. 

Bea: Yea will you pick us up or shall we meet back at my place? 

Franky: I'll pick you both up Bridget is on her way now in her car to get Allie.

Bea: Okay we are at the 'Queens Arms' how long will you be.

Franky: About 10 minutes and Bridget will be there in 5 

Bea: Okay see ya then. 

Bea placed her phone back into her pocket and handed Allie some money. 

Bea: Bridget will be here in 5 minutes babe how about you wait at the door for her. 

Allie: Okay and why did you give me this money.

Bea: You might find something for the wedding for yourself to wear my treat. 

Allie climbed on top of the table and pulled Bea's face towards her and kissed her. Allie got off the table and kissed Maxine on the cheek. 

Allie: Love you both see ya later. 

Maxine and Bea both blew a kiss to Allie and she walked over to the pub door to find Bridget getting out of the car. Bridget went over to the passenger side and opened the car door, Allie got in and Bridget shut the car door and got behind the wheel. 

Bridget: How are you all feeling today?

Allie: we are good. 

Bridget: Have you thought of a name for your dog?

Allie: I have a name in mind but it's something to discuss with Bea.

Bridget: okay 

Bridget started the car and began to drive down the road. They were stuck in traffic on the way. 

Bridget: I hate traffic it pisses me off. Do you drive?

Allie: Well i use to before i ended up in prison. But never had my own car i use to borrow Kaz's car. 

Bridget: I'll let you have a little spin in it one day. 

Allie: Thanks Bridget

Allie smiled and Bridget began to drive as the traffic was going down. Bridget drove past several shops stopping outside the shop she was looking for she parked her car outside of the shop and took off her seat belt and opened the car door. Allie got out of the car and shut the car door. Bridget started to walk towards Allie she linked her arm through Allie's and opened the shop door. They both started to look at some of the dresses when a woman came over to them. 

Hello my name is Brenda can i be any assistance

Bridget: Yea i love that dress over there. Could i try it on in a size 12 please?

Brenda: Yea sure show me the dress and i'll see if we have your size.

Bridget and Allie walked over to the dress what she liked and Brenda took it off the rail and placed it into the changing rooms for Bridget to try on. Bridget gave Allie her bag to keep a hold of and went over to the changing room. Bridget spent nearly half an hour in the changing room Allie went over to the closed curtain to see if she was okay.

Allie: You okay in there do you need a hand. 

Bridget opened the curtain and looked at Allie she gave herself a twirl. It was a white dress when Bridget faced Allie there was quite a cleavage. 

Bridget: How do i look? 

Allie: You look beautiful Franky is going to be lost for words when she sees you in that on your wedding day. 

Bridget: You reckon? 

Allie: Yea i reckon. 

Bridget: Can you zip me up please 

Bridget turned her back to Allie who zipped her up Bridget began to walk over to the mirror and took a look at herself she placed her hands on her hips. 

Bridget: I'll take it 

Brenda: Would you like some heels to go with that

Bridget: yes i would like to have a look at the heels. 

Brenda made her way into the back into the store room and went to collect some boxes of heels. Meanwhile Allie saw a dress that she liked and took it off the rail and went over to the mirror and placed the dress against her body Bridget went to the side of her. 

Bridget: I love that dress you thinking of wearing it to your wedding?

Allie: Yea but do you think that Bea would love it.

Bridget: Yea of course why don't you try it on. While i go and try some of the heels on. 

Allie: Yea okay. 

Allie went into the changing room and closed the curtain. Allie took off all of her clothes and began to slide the dress on. Bridget began to try on her heels with the dress to see which ones suit with the dress. She found a pair of heels what she liked and went to the other changing rooms and got changed back into her clothes and placed the dress onto the counter with her heels and saw Allie opening the curtain and stepping out she walked over to Allie and looked her over. 

Allie: How do i look? 

Bridget: Stunning and beautiful i wonder how Franky is getting along. 

 

Franky parked the car outside of 'Sweethearts Bridal Boutique' shop. She turned the engine of her car off and got out of the car. They made their way into the shop. 

Bea: So what are your plans for after your wedding? 

Franky: Me and Gidge have discussed about starting our own little family. 

Bea: Really that's good you deserve to be happy.

Franky: So do you red, so do you. Have you thought about what you're going to wear for your wedding. 

Bea: Not yet i was thinking of buying a suit. 

Franky: Really a suit i think you will look hot in a dress. 

Bea: You think? 

Franky: Yea you might find yourself here. What are you going to wear Maxine as the brides made?

Maxine: I don't know i'll find something near to the time. Have you heard anything from Boomer or Liz?

Franky: Not yet the parole board hasn't made up their mind yet, apparently Liz has been in hospital for lagging she has a few bruises. 

Bea: Oh no, do you know what happened? 

Franky: Bridget told me that the prisoners found out that it was Liz that grassed on Tina doing her drugs in the prison and Tina and her gang beat her up over it. 

Bea: I'm glad i'm out of that place but i miss Boomer and Liz

Franky: I know me too. I would have liked them to be at my wedding. Anyway back to the dresses. 

They spent over two hours trying on several dresses and Bea and Franky paid for the dress and heels they have finally choose to wear for their special day. 

Franky: I can't wait for Gidget to see me in this. Allie would be speechless when she sees you in that red my mouth was watering seeing you in that dress. 

Bea: Hey watch it you. 

Franky: Sorry red can't help myself. 

Maxine: Have you both finished flirting with one another. 

Bea: Hey i wasn't flirting it's more like Franky. I only have my eyes for Allie. 

Maxine: I was joking Bea. 

Bea laughed and nudged Maxine. They went out of the shop with a bag each and their dress in the dress bag and Franky opened her boot and place booth her and Bea's stuff in and they all got into the car and Franky drove off. 

Franky: Back to my place for a glass of wine? 

Bea: Yea sure. 

Maxine: Yea i would like a glass of wine. There's something i need to tell you Franky.

Franky: What's that Maxi?

Maxine: I had my test results from the hospital and i'm cancer free i don't need to go back for more chemo. 

Franky: That is great news Maxi.

Maxine: It does take a while for it to sink in i just can't believe it. 

 

Bridget and Allie was satisfied with the items they have chosen and went over to the counter and paid for their dress and heels and walked out with their things and place them onto the back seat of the car and got into the car they put on their seat belt and Bridget started up her car. Bridget heard her phone ring so she picked it up and answered. Seeing a picture of Franky pop up on her screen. 

Bridget: Hello baby we have finished shopping now heading back over to Bea's place. 

Franky: No come home and bring Allie with you Bea and Maxine are at ours we are having a drink come and join us. 

Bridget: Okay we will be there in 30 minutes. 

Franky: See you in a bit i fucking love ya. 

Bridget: I fucking love ya too see you in a bit. 

Bridget ended the call and placed her phone back into her pocket and began to drive. 

Bridget: Bea is at mine with Maxine having a drink so we'll go back to mine for a couple of drinks. 

Allie: Okay I've missed my woman. 

Bridget: Me too I've missed Franky 

Franky parked into her drive and took out both hers and Bea's things out of the boot and made her way over to the house she unlocked the front door and walked through with Maxine and Bea following behind it was a big sized house a bit bigger than Bea and Allie's. Franky told Bea and Maxine to go and sit in the living room while she gets the bottle of wine and glasses. So they went and sat down on the corner sofa. Franky came through to the living room with three wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. she sat down opposite from Bea and Maxine and started to pour two glasses of wine and handed over the glasses of wine to both Bea and Maxine then she poured herself one. 

Franky: Bea can you keep my dress at yours i don't want Gidget to look other wise it will be bad look. 

Bea: Sure Franky can you keep mine at yours i don't want Allie to see it. 

Franky: Sure. 

Franky got up and took Bea's dress upstairs and into her wardrobe and she saw Bridget pulling up onto the drive and she raced downstairs and moved her dress and placed it behind the sofa just in time before Bridget walked in with Allie behind her. Bridget walked over to Franky and hugged her. Bridget grabbed a hold of Franky's face and kissed her Franky responded and slipped her tongue into Bridget's mouth for a second and they parted. 

Bridget: I've missed you baby.

Franky: I've missed you too spunky. 

Allie walked over to Bea and sat on her lap Bea placed her glass of wine down on the floor and placed her arms around Allie. She planted a kiss onto Bea's lips and snuggled into Bea placing her head into Bea's neck smelling Bea's perfume. 

Allie: I've missed you babe 

Bea: I've missed you too Alliecat so much. 

Allie: Can we go home i really want to spend some time with you? 

Bea: You don't want a drink? 

Allie: No i just want to go home and spend the night with you. 

Bea: Okay are you coming Maxine? 

Franky: How about Maxine spends the night with me I've got a spare room set up, we can have a catch up. 

Maxine: Yea i'd love that. 

Bea: Okay if you need me we are only around the corner. 

Maxine: Thanks Bea. 

Allie got off Bea's lap and she drank all of Bea's wine. 

Bea: Someone's thirsty. 

Allie: Yea lets open a bottle at home. 

Bea and Allie said their goodbyes and Franky handed over her wedding dress to Bea and grabbed a hold of Allie's hand they began to walk out of the house and down the path. When they reached home Allie opened the front door and the dog ran over to her she bent down and began to stroke him. Bea went upstairs and put Franky's dress into the wardrobe and walked back downstairs. She saw Allie in the kitchen filling up the dog bowl with food and the other with water. Bea began to make lunch she put on a pan of water and another onto the hob and placed pasta into one pan and mince into the other pan. 

Allie: What are we having for lunch? 

Bea: I thought that we could have spaghetti bolognese. 

Allie: Sounds lovely. 

After Bea had made lunch with a little help off Allie, they took into the living room their plates and placed them onto the table and Allie went into the kitchen and got a bottle of red wine out of the fridge and two glasses and went back over to the table and opened the bottle she began to pour a glass for Bea then she poured herself a glass and they began to eat their lunch. After they had finished their meal Bea laughed at Allie when she saw that she had a bit of the bolognese sauce at the side of her mouth so she leaned over and pulled Allie's face to hers and licked the side of her mouth. 

Allie: That is so much better than an napkin. 

Bea smiled and placed a kiss to Allie's mouth and collected their plates and placed them into the sink. Then she walked back into the living room to find Allie on the sofa watching a film on the TV. She went and sat down next to Allie she placed her head onto Bea's shoulder and Bea wrapped her arm around her. 

Allie fell asleep against Bea so Bea gently lifted Allie's head off her shoulder and placed her arms under her legs and lifted her up and began to carry her upstairs turning off the lamp as she went up. When she reached their room Allie woke up. 

Allie: I've waited all day to have my way with you.

Bea placed Allie on the bed and Allie began to take her clothes off and Bea began to take off her own clothes off and got into bed. Bea placed the blanket over them both and faced Allie. Bea kissed Allie and Allie pulled Bea's face towards hers and began to kiss her deeply she ran her hand up and down Bea's back and cupping her arse with both of her hands she then placed her hands onto Bea's face. 

Bea: Baby let's just have some sleep i'm totally knackered after all of that shopping i promise tomorrow you can have your wicked way with me. 

Allie: I'm tired too i'm glad to be home with you in your arms. I can't wait to have my wicked way with you, you'll be screaming my name over and over again that we'll be having the neighbors listening. Iv'e also got a name for our dog. Do you like the name Prince?

Bea: I love the name Prince. 

Allie: He's our little Prince. 

Allie kissed Bea and placed her head onto Bea's chest. Bea placed her arm around Allie and kissed the top of Allie's head. Bea turned her bedside lamp off. 

Bea: Goodnight, i love you. 

Allie: Goodnight baby, i love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 20 
> 
> Thank you for your feedback's much appreciated 
> 
> How did you like this chapter? 
> 
> i have started to write another chapter i'm halfway writing the next chapter what would you like to see in the next chapter?


	21. Bea and Allie spend time together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie spend some time together at home and they take Prince out for a walk round the park.

Bea woke up and turned to face Allie who was sleeping peacefully she moved a strand of hair what was covering Allie's beautiful face and placed it behind her ear and she gently placed a kiss to her lips, feeling the blonde respond she pulled Bea into her and wrapped her arm around her waist. She began to open her eyes and smile at Bea. 

Allie: Good morning babe 

Bea: Good morning gorgeous. 

Allie: I don't look gorgeous in the morning but you on the other hand. 

Allie pushed Bea down so that she was lying on her back and got on top of her.

Allie: You are so sexy. 

Bea started to trail her hand down Allie's back but Allie took both of Bea's hands and placed them above Bea's head she started to trail kisses down Bea's neck and down her chest stopping to look at Bea who just stared down at her with the want on her face. Allie flicked her tongue over her right nipple then taking it into her mouth and sucked. She gave the same attention to the left breast she bit on her nipple and then took it into her mouth and sucked she kissed the skin on her breast and then kissed her stomach she began to trail her tongue down Bea's stomach rolling her tongue over Bea's belly button. 

Bea: Fuck just kiss me. 

Bea pulled Allie back up onto her body and crashed their lips together. Bea stroked Allie's bottom lip with her thumb and took her bottom lip into her mouth and sucked Allie stuck her tongue into Bea's mouth earning a moan from Bea. She trailed her hand between her legs she trailed her hand over Bea's clit to find her wet Allie bit Bea's bottom lip and gave out a moan. 

Allie: Fuck me your already ready for me. 

Bea: I want to fuck you but you won't let me. 

Allie laughed at Bea and took her ear into her mouth and sucked. she whispered in her ear 'you'll have your way with me but relax first and enjoy my mouth on you' she gave Bea a final kiss and went to kiss her thighs and then stopped and placed her hand between her legs her fingers slipped straight into her folds she took her clit into her mouth and sucked hearing Bea gasp. Allie smiled when she felt Bea spread her legs wider to give Allie better access. Bea grabbed the back of Allie's head holding onto her. 

Bea: Fuck...me faster. 

Allie twirled her tongue inside of Bea and added a third finger and started to thrust in and out of her feeling Bea wrap her legs around Allie's neck and began to scream out her name as she felt Allie's tongue circling inside of her. Allie flicked her tongue back over Bea's mound and she began to pick up her pace thrusting her fingers fast inside of Bea and hitting her g-spot. Bea came undone in Allie's mouth. Allie removed her fingers from Bea and licked her fingers. She climbed back on top of Bea and fell on top of her. Bea lifted Allie's face up to hers and placed a kiss to her mouth tasting herself on her lips. 

Bea: You are so amazing.

Allie: So are you. Shall we take a shower and then take prince for a walk round the park. 

Bea: You go i'll be there in a minute. 

Allie kissed her and then got off her and made her way out of the bedroom in the nude. When she heard the shower running Bea got out of bed and took hers and Allie's gown into the bathroom and opened the shower door and got behind Allie she took the sponge out of Allie's hand and began to wash Allie's back trailing kisses on her shoulder she spun Allie round to let the shower spray over them the water spraying over their bodies. Bea pushed Allie up against the tile wall and and began to kiss her placing her hands on her face, Allie let out a moan when she felt Bea's tongue slide over her lips she opened her mouth to welcome her tongue Bea found Allie's tongue and ran her tongue to hers. Bea ran both hands down her breasts and then cupped her arse earning a moan from Allie. Bea started to trail light kisses down the side of Allie's neck she fell to the floor hooking one of Allie's legs over her shoulder and she started to take Allie's clit into her mouth she stuck her tongue into her folds and she stuck two fingers inside of her and started to pump in and out of her hearing Allie breathing heavily she looked up at her to see Allie biting on her bottom lip with her head back, Allie held the back of Bea's head keeping her mouth on her. 

Allie: Oh fuck i'm going to cum. 

Bea laughed and removed her mouth from Allie's clit and got up she began to suck at Allie's neck with her fingers still inside of her she bit the side of Allie's neck hearing Allie yelp. 

Bea: I'm sorry baby 

Allie: Don't... be 

Allie's came undone on Bea's fingers Bea took her fingers out of Allie and began to lick all of Allie's arousal off her fingers. She placed her hand on Allie's face and kissed her deeply slipping her tongue inside of Allie's mouth so that Allie could taste herself, Allie moaned and her legs felt like jelly she was about to fall when she felt Bea's arm pulling her up and holding on to her tightly. 

Bea: You okay baby? 

Allie: Yea that was amazing your amazing you made me cum so fucking hard. 

Bea: I love how you taste. 

Allie: I love how you taste so amazing i could spend all day making love with you but i think that our Prince needs feeding and go for walkies. 

Bea stroked Allie's face and placed a kiss to her lips and then got out of the shower she went over to the cupboard underneath the sink and grabbed two towels she threw one to Allie who just got out of the shower and she managed to catch it. Bea started to dry herself once she was dried she placed her gown on, she watched as Allie began to dry herself she began to tease Bea by placing her hand between her legs and placed her hand onto her clit. Bea opened her mouth and stared at Allie touching herself. 

Bea: Hey stop the teasing. 

Allie: Sorry babe just had to check that i was all clean. 

Bea smiled at her and handed her the gown 'Two can play at that game' Bea whispered to herself. 

Allie: Did you say something babe? 

Bea: No i'll just go and get dressed and i'll feed Prince. 

Allie: Okay babe 

Bea walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom Bea place on her jeans and white shirt and she buttoned up half way showing some of her cleavage. She walked over to her side of the bed and went into her drawer to get her bottle of perfume and began to spray her neck wrists and down her shirt. She placed the bottle back into her drawer and placed her hair in a ponytail showing off her shaved sides, she walked downstairs to find Prince lying down on the sofa. As soon as Bea walked in Prince jumped off the sofa and jumped up at Bea she lifted him up and he began to lick her face. She began to rub his back and placed him back down. He was wagging his tail fast, he ran into the kitchen Bea going after him. He went over to his food bowl and looked at Bea. She lifted his bowl up and went to the cupboard and filled his bowl up with food and the other with water. He tucked into his food bowl it was empty in seconds then he went over to have a drink. 

Allie came downstairs in her shorts and plain black t-shirt and trainers. Bea looked at Allie then she went and got the dog lead. Bea grabbed her leather jacket of the coat rail and Allie got her black fleece cardigan and Bea put the lead on the dog and walked outside Allie locked the front door and they began to walk down the path and down the street the park wasn't too far away from their house it was round the corner from Franky's. Bea grabbed a hold of Allie's hand and linked their fingers. Someone was following Bea and Allie in their car watching them walking with the dog as soon as they reached the park the car stopped and got out. Bea took the dog off it's lead and began to run with Prince. Allie was far behind she thought she saw someone behind the bush at the side of her she went over to the bush to see who it was but saw none. As she turned to walk over to Bea she was grabbed from behind the person placed their hand over her mouth and pulled her behind the bush. 

Allie: Well look who it is, well if it isn't my old man, i thought i told you to stay the fuck away from me do you want to be on the other side of my fiancee's fist again? 

Rick: If she touches me again i'll kill her. 

Allie: Just what is your problem with us?

Rick: You don't deserve to be happy your a prostitute. 

Allie: I'm not, not anymore i have a life now i wouldn't have turned to prostituting if it wasn't for you getting pissed all of the time spending all of the money not buying me things i needed money and i needed to be loved. I now have someone to love and you can't take that away from me your the scum. Your not my father i want nothing to do with you. 

Allie turned round to walk away but got pulled back he connected his fist with her face and punched her she began to fight back she scratched him in his face but he punched her in her stomach and made her fall to the floor she began to roll around in pain. He started punching her and Allie placed her hands over her face screaming. Bea began to run with the dog around the park she looked for Allie around the park but couldn't find her she even shouted out her name, Prince ran off away from Bea. 

Bea: Prince get back here. 

Bea ran after Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter. 
> 
> Where is Prince running off too? 
> 
> Will Bea find Allie in time?


	22. Chapter 22

Bea carried on running after Prince. He ran round the bush were Allie was getting hurt. Prince went up to Rick and Rick stood up facing the dog. 

Rick: Get away you little shit. 

Prince started to growl and flung himself on Rick biting his leg, Rick tried to fight the dog but he had pain in his leg and fell to the floor the dog went and bit Ricks crotch area and let go. Rick grabbed a hold of his crotch and rolled around in pain. Prince went over to Allie and began to make sad noises he began to bark and went over to Bea who was just running into the direction of the bushes. She found Allie on the floor covering her face, when she saw who else was on the floor she got angry. She knealed down in front of Allie and removed her hands from her face. 

Bea: Baby listen to me your're safe now i am here what happened? 

Allie: He must have followed us he pulled me into the bushes i could smell the whiskey on his breath he had been drinking. 

Allie had a cut over her eyebrow and her nose had started bleeding. Bea got out a tissue and handed it over to Allie who was beginning to shake. Prince went to the side of Allie he laid down next to her. Rick tried getting up, Bea kissed Allie on top of her head and walked over to Rick. Who had already got up with his hand between his legs, she went in front of his face and punched him in his face and then threw him down on the floor and punched him in his ribs. 

Bea: You come anywhere near my fiancee again then i'll let the dog bite it off are you understanding me. 

Rick: She got what was coming to her. 

Bea threw a punch to his face and got up stamping on his leg. Bea looked and turned to face Allie who looked so broken Bea had a tear running down her cheek, she sniffed and then turned to face Rick. 

Allie: Babe he's not worth it. 

Bea: He deserves to be beaten look what he has done to you. 

Allie started getting up slowly holding onto her stomach in pain she winced and Bea got up to face her she walked over to Allie and unzipped Allie's jacket and lifted up her top. Bea gasped to see the bruises on her stomach and the side of her ribs. 

Bea: Fuck Allie what has he done to you he can't get away with that. 

Allie: Bea if you finish him off here and now you will be arrested and be taken down for an assault i don't want that i won't allow it. 

Bea stroked Allie's face and Allie leaned in to softly kiss Allie's mouth lovingly. Showing so much love to Allie. 

Bea: I promise you he will not lay another hand on you. Fuck the consequences Allie your my life my everything i don't like it when someone hurts you. 

Allie took out Bea's phone from Bea's pocket and handed it over to Bea. 

Allie: Come on let someone else take him. 

Bea dialed for the police number. Rick began to crawl to get away but got stopped by Prince going in front of him and growled, Prince had to do his business and he lifted his leg up and peed on Rick. Bea turned to face Prince and couldn't stop laughing Allie joined in and laughed. 

Allie: That's my boy. 

The police arrived and placed Rick into the back of the police car and he went to Allie and got her statement. 

Allie: Yea officer if it wasn't for Bea and our dog Prince i don't know what he would have done to me. 

Officer: You should probably get to hospital and get sorted. 

Allie: No i'm fine i just want to go home with my fiancee and our dog. 

Officer: Okay thanks miss. That's it for now i'll be in touch. 

The officer got into the car and drove off with Rick in the back. Allie kissed Bea and placed her hand on Bea's waist. 

Allie: My hero 

Bea: It was Prince that came to you first. He bit him in the dick.

Allie smiled and Prince went over to Bea and lifted him up Allie began to scratch behind Prince's ear and he licked her cheek. 

Allie: I love you my Prince and i love you my Queen. 

Bea: I love you too. Let me take you to the hospital that vile piece of shit might have done some damage to you. 

Allie: No i'm okay take me home please and just hold me. 

Bea placed her arm around Allie's waist and put Prince down on the ground and he began to walk in front of them without the lead on. As soon as they got home Prince ran straight to his water bowl and drank a lot of water. Bea leaned down and patted him on the head. Allie laid down on the sofa holding onto her stomach. Bea peeped through to the living room from the kitchen. 

Bea: Would you like a glass of juice and some painkillers honey? 

Allie: Please babe. 

Bea went back into the kitchen. 

Allie: And a packet of Cheetos. 

Bea smiled and went into the living room with a glass of juice in one hand and the painkillers in the other she gave her the painkillers and then gave her the glass of juice, after Allie had taken the painkillers Bea went back into the kitchen and got herself a cup of juice and a family sized bag of Cheetos, she made her way over to the coffee table in front of the sofa and placed her cup and the bag of Cheetos down. She made her way upstairs and got the red blanket and went back downstairs. Prince was laying down on the sofa opposite them with his eyes closed. Bea switched the TV on and started to flick through several channels until Allie saw a film what she likes. 

Allie: Leave this on.

Bea: Harry Potter and the and the deathly of hollows part 2. 

Allie: Yea i haven't seen this one. 

Bea: Okay then whatever my princess wants to watch. 

Allie: I'm your princess? 

Bea: Yea your my princess none else's 

Allie: I'm yours forever. 

Bea's phone began to ring out on the coffee table so she leaned over and Allie placed her head on Bea's lap and Bea wrapped her arm around her and answered the call. 

Bea: Hello 

Franky: Hello red where have you been me and Maxine have been knocking on your door this afternoon.

Bea: We went to the park but Allie was attacked can Maxine stay at yours for another night just one more night? 

Franky: Sure red, who was she attacked by? 

Bea: Her dad. 

Franky: That's it i'm going to go round and knock his head off. 

Bea: No need Prince bit at his crotch and he was arrested i would have killed him on the spot but then i'll never see the outside walls again. 

Franky: Good on Prince and i still have some people in high places who will tell me about what's happening with Rick the dick. I'll get back to you on that no worries. Maxine wants to talk to you. 

Bea: Put her on. 

Maxine: Hello Bea how are you Allie and Prince? 

Bea: Franky will tell you the details Maxi, how are you doing?

Maxine: I'm good Bridget and Franky took me out in the car this morning to take a look around Melbourne it's amazing. 

Bea: I'm glad you had a good day I've got to go now Maxine see you tomorrow we love you. 

Maxine: I love you both too see you tomorrow. 

Bea hung up and placed the phone onto the coffee table and placed her arm under the red blanket and underneath Allie's t-shirt and placed her hand on Allie's stomach. 

Bea: How are you feeling babe?

Allie: I'm feeling better now that your with me. I just don't understand why he would do that to me.

Bea: He is a dickhead babe he reminds me a lot like Harry. 

Allie: Why what happened? 

Bea: He erm.. threw me to the floor and kicked me in the stomach and ribs i went to hospital and told them i fell downstairs as a lie but i found out that i had cracked ribs. He controlled me i wasn't aloud to have a life out of the house i had to stay in and be the housewife. 

Allie turned her head and faced her seeing tears rolling down her face she placed her hand on Bea's cheek and bought down Bea's head and placed her lips against Bea's and brushed her nose against Bea's and then wrapped Bea's other hand in front of her linking their fingers and kissed the back of Bea's hand.

Allie: He can't get to you now babe he's down under i will not let anyone hurt you. 

Bea: I won't let anyone hurt you too if they do they'll have me to answer to or our Prince he can bite the hell out of them. 

Allie smiled and they began to watch the film Allie opened the bag of Cheetos and offered Bea some they began to eat and watch the film. When the film ended Bea leaned down to see a sleeping Allie she gently stroked Allie's face not trying to wake her. 

Bea: Hey Alliecat shall we go to bed? 

Allie: What time is it? 

Bea: 10pm

Allie: Fuck where has the time gone. Okay let's go to bed. 

Allie took her head off Bea's lap and gently got up. Bea locked the front door and went over to Allie and placed her arm around her waist and they began to walk upstairs and into their bedroom. Bea helped Allie get her t-shirt off and her pants. Allie reached behind and unhooked her bra and went over to the drawers and got one of Bea's tank tops and put it on she removed her knickers and got into bed. She watched as Bea undressed she walked over to their bed in the nude and under the covers, Allie laid half way on top of Bea with her leg tangled with Bea's she ran her hand down to Bea's core and then back up she placed her hand onto Bea's breast. 

Bea: Don't start anything you Alliecat you need to rest and recover. 

Allie: Have you heard that sex is a great cure? 

Bea: Well we are not going to risk you hurting yourself in the process. 

Allie: Your right it's going to be torchure though.

Bea: It's going to be torchure for me too go to Sleep Alliecat and we'll try in a couple of days. 

Allie: i love you thank you for taking care of me. 

Bea: I love you too and you better get use to it because from now on i'll be taking good care of you. 

Allie: Goodnight babe. 

Bea: Goodnight Alliecat. 

Allie kissed Bea on the lips and then placed her head on Bea's chest kissing her chest as she got comfortable. She closed her eyes once Bea knew that Allie was asleep she closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around her and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? 
> 
> Next chapter is going to amazing and so hot so stay tuned. :) 
> 
> A longer chapter coming up soon


	23. Chapter 23

A week later and Allie is already better her ribs and stomach have stopped hurting. Bea was in the kitchen washing the dishes when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from the back. Allie moved Bea's hair to one side and placed a kiss to her neck, she ran her hands over Bea's breasts and then she started to unbutton Bea's jeans. 

Bea: Allie...

Allie whispered her name out against her ear and took her ear between her lips and sucked. 

Allie: You do know that it has been a week and 6 hours that we haven't fucked? 

Bea: I know but you were recovering i didn't want to hurt you how are you now?

Allie: I am much better thanks babe. 

Allie slipped her hand into Bea's jeans and started to rub at Bea's clit, she moaned when she felt how wet she was. 

Allie: You must have been thinking about this your drenched. 

Bea: I've been waiting all week. Where's Prince? 

Allie: He's in the back garden rolling around in the mud how about we go up to bed and do some rolling around ourselves. 

Bea turned around and grabbed a hold of Allie's face and crashed their lips together. Allie removed her hand from Bea's pants and grabbed Bea's hand and ran over to the stairs and up to their bedroom. Bea didn't have the chance to shut the door when Allie started kissing her getting lost in the kiss Allie started to take off Bea's t-shirt and dropping it to the floor she began to remove Bea's jeans down her legs Bea stepped out of them, she placed her hands on Allie's waist and and moved them over to the bed she pushed Bea on the bed and got on top of her she looked at Bea lying down in the middle of their bed smiled she removed her clothing Bea sitting up a bit she licked her lips and gave Allie a wink. Allie removed all of her clothing and climbed on top of Bea's body she placed her arms around Allie's back and then bringing them back to the front to Allie's breasts. Allie leaned down and kissed Bea softly she had been waiting a week for herself to get better and now she was she wanted Bea. Still kissing Bea she trailed her hand down Bea's body and Bea opened her legs wider for Allie. 

Allie: That's my girl. 

Bea smiled into the kiss and slipped two fingers easily into Bea's folds, Bea opened her eyes and gasped she bit on Allie's lip causing her to yelp. 

Bea: I'm sorry baby. 

Allie: Don't be, i'm glad that you're enjoying it with my fingers deep inside of you. 

Bea: I want more fingers fuck me hard and fast. 

Allie added a third finger, Bea started to ride her fingers moaning out Allie's name over she pulled down Allie's head and crashed their lips together Bea flicked her tongue over Allie's lips, Allie placed her thumb inside of Bea twirling her thumb inside of her making Bea jump and moan loud into Allie's mouth. Allie stopped kissing Bea and sucked and nibble at her neck. Allie began to pump her fingers in and out of Bea she looked up at Bea who had her eyes wide open and her mouth open heavy breathing, Bea was so close of coming undone, Allie finally hit her g-spot and took out her fingers licking them clean. Allie went and placed her face between Bea's legs . 

Bea: Fuck Allie what are you trying to do to me i can't cum again. 

Allie: Yes you can.

Allie flicked her tongue over Bea's clit and slid her tongue in and out of her, she put her two fingers back in using her fingers and tongue she began to thrust in and out of her Allie was surprised when Bea came again she licked her clean and then got up and sat up cleaning her fingers once again. Bea was flat out her breathing coming back to normal. 

Bea: Wow i didn't think that i could cum twice. 

Allie: That was so hot. I need a shower could you maybe feed Prince. 

Bea: Yea just let me get my breathe back. I'll take him round the corner for a walk. 

Allie: Okay well once you get back i'll have a glass of red wine ready for you. 

Bea: Thanks babe i could do with one or two glasses. 

Allie leaned over Bea and placed a soft kiss to her lips tasting herself on her lips, Bea placed her hand on the back of Allie's head and held her there Allie traced her tongue against Bea's lips she opened her mouth to give her access to her mouth. 

Bea: Your amazing, i love you so much 

Allie: I love you too and i love my fingers deep inside of you, calling my name. 

Allie got off Bea and made her over to get her pyjama bottoms and t-shirt and went out of their bedroom and into the bathroom. Bea smiled and got off the bed nearly falling over as she went over to the drawers she got out her red shorts and tank t-shirt got changed she opened the bathroom door a little to see Allie with a sponge in hand washing her breasts. Bea was tempted to join her but she heard a bark downstairs. 

Bea walked downstairs and opened the living room door to see Prince sitting down wagging his tail. Bea began to walk into the kitchen and filled his bowl up with food. Prince walked over to the food bowl and looked side ways at Bea. 

Bea: Come on eat up then we can go for walkies. 

Prince moved away from his food bowl and went into the living room and took the dog lead off the table and walked back into the kitchen to Bea and placed it in front of her. Bea put the dog lead on him and he started to run towards the living room and to the front door. 

Bea: Okay we'll go for walkies now but i need to put my shoes on first. 

Prince sat down waiting for Bea to put on her shoes she grabbed her hoodie on the coat hook and put it on. She took her door keys and opened the front door. 

Bea: See ya babe won't be long. 

Bea shut the door and started to walk down the street she walked near Franky's house and saw her car so she went up her drive and knocked on the front door. Bea was faced with a tired looking Franky. 

Bea: I'm sorry did i wake you u? 

Franky: It's alright red you wanna come in? 

Bea: No i'll let you get to sleep. 

Franky: Come in i need to go to work soon anyway.

Bea: Okay thanks. 

Bea walked into Franky's house and followed Franky into her conservatory Franky opened the back door for the dog to go out. She went and sat in the conservatory and poured a glass of water for herself and for Bea. 

Franky: So what do i owe this pleasure? 

Bea: I wanted to get some advice. 

Franky: Okay what advice is that? 

Bea: Well i wanted to try something new with Allie in the bedroom but i don't know what. 

Franky: Holy fak red so you had the tongue and fingers, the next thing you could do is buy yourself an outfit and do some sexy role playing. It works like a treat with Bridget i dressed up as a detective i had tight jeans the shirt with a few buttons undone i had the glasses and handcuffs. 

Bea: Thanks Franky. 

Franky: No worries red whenever you wanna know anything else let me know. 

Bea: No i'm fine thanks. 

Franky: Okay i'm off to work but if you want i could drop you off at the shop so you can get yourself an outfit.

Bea: You sure this will work? 

Franky: Of course it will. 

Bea went over to the back door and called Prince back in and they all walked outside and over to Franky's car Bea opened the back door of the car and Prince jumped in, she shut the door and got in the front with Franky and she started the car up and placed their seat belts on and she started to drive. 

Bea: So when is Bridget home? 

Franky: She's doing a late night tonight something went wrong with Liz and Boomer's parole so she's sorting it out. 

Bea: I hope they get out soon we'll all go clubbing and get wasted. 

Franky: Yea but not forgetting my wedding is under two weeks time. 

Bea: I haven't forgotten it's on my phone. 

Franky parked outside of a shop and Bea got out picking up Prince Franky patted his head Bea got out of the car. 

Franky: Good luck i hope you find what you want. 

Bea: Thanks Franky. 

Franky gave Bea a wink and drove off. Bea wrapped the lead around a pole outside of the shop and walked into the shop looking at several costumes and a lot of sex toys. Bea took out the one what she liked the most and had a look at the sex toys she took one and went over to the counter and paid for the items, the manager bagged her items. 

'Have a great day miss' 

Bea: Thank you. 

Bea walked out of the shop with bag in hand and took the lead off the pole and began to walk down the street. Once she reached home she looked through her front window to find Allie in her pyjamas and she heard her singing. She unlocked the front door and walked in she took the lead off Prince and he ran into the living room over to Allie. Bea took off her shoes and made her way though over to Allie. 

Bea: What was you singing. You have a great voice babe. 

Allie walked over to Bea and placed her arm around her and kissed her. 

Allie: What's in the bag? 

Bea: Something for our wedding so i don't want you to see it til then.

Allie: Fuck is it something sexy? 

Bea: Yes it's something sexy. 

Allie: Can i see it now please.

Bea: If your good i may show you before Franky's wedding. 

Allie: Oh i'll be good. 

Allie went into the kitchen and got a bottle of wine and two glasses, Bea placed the bag into the cabinet at the side of the TV just in time to see Allie walking in smiling at her. Bea sat down on the sofa with Allie she started to pour the wine and handed a glass over to Bea and placed the bottle on the coffee table in front of them and switched on the radio to listen to the music. Allie relaxed back into Bea's side with their glass of wine and Bea wrapped her arm around her they took a sip of their wine and placed it back onto the coffee table and Bea sat side ways on the sofa and Allie got between Bea's legs and placed her head against Bea's chest they both closed their eyes listening to the peaceful music, Prince laid down in front of them on the rug. 

Later that night Maxine opened the front door to find Bea and Allie asleep on the sofa and the dog woke up for a second to see who it was and closed his eyes again. Bea got the throw on blanket what was on the other sofa and placed it over them and kissed them softly on the head and turned off the light and went upstairs to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about this chapter? 
> 
> As it is soon Franky's wedding how would you like Bridget and Franky's last name to be?


	24. Franky's hen night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bridget's hen night and Bea and Allie want to give them the night to remember with a few surprises

Bea, Allie and Maxine were having breakfast at Franky's house, Bridget came in with the plates in hand and put them onto the table and went back inside to get the coffee. They began to eat breakfast once they had finished Franky excused herself from the table and headed upstairs to her bedroom and got changed. Bridget was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, Allie moved her chair in front of Bea. 

Allie: So what have you got planned for Franky tonight tomorrow is her big day. 

Bea: I was thinking about taking her out clubbing have a few drinks play a bit of pool. What have you got planned for Bridget? 

Allie: I'm staying over her tonight so i'll just have a few bottles with Bridget and watch something on television and play a few tunes

Bea: Just make sure you get her to the church on time. 

Maxine: So who shall i go with then? 

Bea: You want to come with me you can help me get her arse back home i'll need a hand. 

Maxine: Sure are you going to be alright getting Bridget to the church on time Allie? 

Allie: Yea we'll be there early.

As soon as they finished talking they heard footsteps coming from the stairs, Bridget came into the dining room and sat at the table. Bridget drank some of her coffee and looked at Franky. 

Bridget: I can't believe that tomorrow i'm going to be married. It's gone fast i can't wait to marry you baby.

Franky: I can't wait to marry you too spunky. 

Franky walked over to Bridget and placed her hands on her face and kissed Bridget softly. Bridget placed her arms around her waist and moaned when she felt Franky's tongue trace over her lips. Allie whistled at the pair which bought them out of the kiss. 

Franky: Sorry girls just amazes me on how much i love this woman you know what it's like? 

Bea: Yea i do. 

Bea faced Allie and grabbed one of Allie's hands and with her other she began to stroke Allie's cheek. Allie leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Bea's lips and then leaned back into her chair.

Franky: So Bea am i staying at yours tonight someone's got to get me to the church on time. 

Bea: Yea and Allie is going to stay at yours. 

Bridget: Okay that's good 

Bea: Maxine is also staying with us. 

Franky: That's good we can have a good time tonight then? 

Maxine: Sure we will. I'm off working on Thursday so i'll be earning some money. 

Bea: Why didn't you tell me, that is great news Maxi. 

Maxine: I'm very nervous and also i have to see my probation officer to see if i'm doing good. 

Franky: Right that is me girls I've got to go to work. 

Bea: What time do you finish? 

Franky: 6PM why? 

Bea: I was just wondering. 

Franky: I'm going to walk to work today babe. 

Bridget: Okay i might borrow your car later need to get a few things. 

Franky: Okay see you later. 

 

Franky headed to the door and blew Bridget a kiss and walked out of the door with bag over her shoulder. Bea went to the window to see Franky walking down the drive and onto the street. Bridget walked into the kitchen and through to the back garden to peg out her clothes. 

Bea: Okay Maxine would you come round to ours help me set up things for tonight. 

Maxine: Yea sure, you coming Allie? 

Allie: I think i might just hang about with Bridget see if we have everything sorted. 

Bea: Okay babe, i'll see you tomorrow. 

Allie: See you tomorrow. 

Bea walked over to Allie and kissed her softly on the lips it was only meant to be one kiss but Allie pulled her back towards her and Allie placed her hands on Bea's face and kept kissing her, Bea placed her hands on Allie's waist and Allie slipped her tongue between Bea's lips and into her mouth they began to tangle tongues and Bea let out a loud moan, when they parted they saw Maxine looking at them with a smile on her face. 

Bea: Sorry guys spending the night without my girl just wanted to make sure she wouldn't forget about me. 

Allie: I'll never forget about you, your always on my mind. It's just for one night. 

Bea nodded her head and she walked over to the front door with Maxine and looked back at Allie and blew a kiss at her and winked. Bea and Maxine walked out of the house. Bridget came running out to her stopping Bea and Maxine. 

Bridget: I have a surprise for Franky later so keep your phone on ya 

Bea: What surprise is that? 

Bridget: you have to wait till tonight to find out i'll ring you about 7. 

Bea: Okay speak soon. 

Bea and Maxine walked down the pavement and onto the street. Bridget walked back into the house and shut the door behind her, Allie was taking the cups into the kitchen when Bridget came in smiling. 

Allie: What are you smiling for? 

Bridget: Just happy that i'm getting married in the morning. So Allie what are we doing tonight? 

Allie: Well i thought that we could have a few drinks here and then we'll go out for lunch and then we'll come back here with a bottle of vodka and wine and watch television. 

Bridget: Sounds good 

Bridget turned round and headed over into the living room whispering to herself 'Can't wait to see the look on Franky's face when she sees the surprise i have for her. Allie then walked in and placed her hands in her jacket pockets. 

Allie: Can i drive today? 

Bridget: Are you sure you can drive? 

Allie: Yea.

Bridget: Okay then. 

Allie took her hands out of her pockets and held her hand out and grabbed the car keys off Bridget and began to walk outside, Allie got behind the drivers seat and waited for Bridget to get in and she started the car and began to steer but the car wasn't moving. Allie began to get angry. 

Allie: Motherfuckin car!!!

Bridget: Allie you haven't taken the handbrake off love. 

Allie: Oh yea i knew that. 

Bridget laughed and Allie took off the handbrake and pressed her foot against the accelerator and drove off the drive way and onto the main road. 

At Bea and Allie's house Bea grabbed two bottles of wine and put them into the fridge to get chilled. Maxine got the snacks out of the cupboard and put them into a bowl. Bea got a big bowl and put a full bottle of vodka, half a bottle of lemonade and a bottle of whiskey into the bowl and she put in some strawberries, she stirred the bowl and got a cup and took some of the liquid and had a taste, she swirled it in her mouth and swallowed. 

Maxine: How is it? 

Bea: Have a taste.

Bea handed the cup over to Maxine who drank some of the booze. 

Maxine: Very nice. Just hope that Franky will like it. 

Bea: She likes anything alcoholic. Fancy going out on the bike with me and we'll go for dinner? 

Maxine: I've never been on a Harley. 

Bea: Now's your chance. 

Bea grabbed a helmet for Maxine and got her own helmet and they got their jackets and walked outside. They walked down the steps and at the side of the road were Bea's bike was parked. 

Maxine: It's a shame you don't have a garage. 

Bea: I know but we love it here is doesn't matter. 

They put on their jackets and helmets Bea got on the bike first and started it up and Maxine got behind her and placed her arms tight around her. Bea took the bike off it's stand and drove off down the quiet road. 

On the other side of town Allie and Bridget were having dinner out at a restaurant they had a quiet table in the corner they had ordered champagne Allie only had one glass and Bridget was on her second one, Bridget was about to pour Allie another glass when Allie's hand went over her glass. 

Allie: No thank you someone's got to drive you home safely. 

Bridget: You are amazing you know that. 

Allie: Course i am. 

They called for the waiter to tell him what they were ordering and just started chatting away waiting for their meals to arrive. When their meals arrived the waiter couldn't keep his eyes off Bridget he even gave her a wink as he walked off. 

Bridget: What the fuck did he just wink at me? 

Allie: Yep he sure did. 

Bridget: What a jerk. 

Bridget and Allie tucked into their Curry and nan bread the curry was spicy so they ordered a jug of water and a woman waiter came and gave them a jug. Once they had finished their meal the man waiter came over to the table as Bridget and Allie got up from the table and he took a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote something on it.

waiter: Call me. 

Bridget: Right since i have got here you have been giving me the eye i'm not interested i'm a lesbian and i'm getting married in the morning to my sexy woman so if you don't mind i'm off to celebrate what my wife to be would say 'i'm a vagetarian'. 

Bridget put the money on the table and not leaving a tip for him they walked outside and to the car. Allie got in and started up the car and drove off. 

Bea pulled up outside of a chip shop and got a bag of chips to share and they walked along the beach and sat down on the sand watching the waves of the sea. 

Maxine: So Bea where do you see yourself in 3 years time? 

Bea: I don't know next year marry Allie i haven't thought about 3 years time. Where do you see yourself in 3 years time? 

Maxine: Well i would hope that Booms gets out of prison and then we will live together i haven't got long left to serve my parole. 

Bea: What job have you got? 

Maxine: You know that pub we all went into the bar manager asked me to apply for a part time job there and i went for the interview and i have told him about my time being in prison but that didn't bother him. 

Bea: That is great news Maxi and i hope that Boomer can get out soon then all of us can spend a lot of time together were are family. 

Maxine and Bea finished their dinner and went back onto the bike, when they arrived home the house phone began to ring as they just walked into the house so Bea ran and answered it. 

Bea: Hello. 

Allie: Afternoon sexy i miss you

Bea: I miss you too so much. 

Allie: What are you up to? 

Bea: Nothing much just in the living room with Maxi getting things sorted for tonight what about you

Allie: Well me and Bridget have just come back from having dinner at the restaurant the waiter couldn't keep his eyes off Bridget he even tried giving her his number. 

Bea: Then what happened?

Allie: She told him she wasn't interested and that she's getting married in the morning. 

Allie started to giggle on the phone causing Bea to laugh out. 

Bea: I wish that i could just kiss you right now

Allie: How about you come over? 

Bea: I would but if i do i won't be on time for Franky. 

Allie: Okay well we'll save it for tomorrow babe i love you. 

Bea: I love you too. 

Allie made kissing noises into the phone and hung up, she went into the kitchen to Bridget and took a bottle of wine out of the fridge and got two glasses Bridget got out a tub of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons and they made their way into the living room. Bridget switched on the television and they began to eat and drink through the film what was on. 

Back at Bea's house Maxine and Bea had just finished setting up for the night, Bea checked the time and it was 5pm so Bea got her bike keys and jacket and made her way to the door. 

Bea: You going to be alright Maxine while i go pick up Franky.

Maxine: Sure 

Bea walked out of the house and went over to her bike and drove off down the street, when she arrived at Franky's work at 'Legal relief' when she saw Franky outside of the building she parked right in front of her and removed her helmet. 

Franky: What are you doing here red?

Bea: I thought that i should pick you up and take you back to mine 

Franky: Thanks red. 

Bea handed Franky the helmet and she got behind Bea and they put on the helmet and drove back to Bea's house. When they walked into the house Prince greeted them he ran over to Franky and jumped up at her. Franky bent down and rubbed at his head. Maxine came through to the living room with the bowl full of booze and placed it onto the table and went back into the kitchen for the glasses. Bea put on some music and told Franky to sit down which she did. 

Franky: I was thinking shall we have a game of truth or dare? 

Bea: How do we play?

Franky: Well we need a empty bottle and we spin it in front of us and then whoever it lands on needs to give us a truth or a dare? 

Maxine: That sounds like fun i'm in what about you Bea?

Bea: Yea okay but be sensible Franky i know you go over the top at times. 

Maxine got up and went into the kitchen to get the empty bottle of vodka and sat back down next to Franky. Maxine handed Franky the bottle who began to spin it on the floor and it landed on Bea. 

Franky: Truth or dare 

Bea: Truth

Franky: Is it true that you are missing your woman's mcmuff?

Bea: Franky....

Franky: Well you got to answer or you have to drink a full bottle of wine for the forfeit.

Bea: Fine yes i'm missing my woman's mcmuff i miss seeing her. 

Franky: You got it bad red. 

They spent half of the night playing truth or dare they heard a knock on the front door, Bea turned up the music and answered the door there was a police woman at the door she barged into Bea's house and Bea shut the door behind her. 

Franky: Sorry officer we'll keep the noise down. 

Officer: I've been told that this is a hen party, so madam you are under arrest for being so sexy. 

 

The police officer began to dance in front of Franky and she began to unbutton her shirt and flung it at Franky who catched it and then she leaned over Franky's lap and began to unbutton her pants and roll them down her legs she moved her hips to the music, Franky looked at Bea at shouted 'Fuck red a stripper'. 

Bea: Wasn't my idea it was Bridget's. 

Maxine got her phone and took a picture of Franky and the stripper and placed the phone down. At the end of the strippers dance Franky picked up her clothes and handed them over to her she got dressed and Franky gave her some cash and she walked out. Franky collapsed on the sofa. 

Franky: Fuck me red what a night.

Bea: Tonight isn't over we have a surprise for you. 

Franky: Another one?

Bea: Yea 

Bea looked at her watch and nodded at Maxine who came behind Franky with a blindfold and placed it over her eyes and then looked out of the window and saw a taxi pulling up outside of their house, Maxine lifted Franky up and they all walked to the taxi, Bea locked the front door of the house and made her way over to the taxi when it pulled up outside of the nightclub, Franky could hear the music in the background she began to move to the music. 

Franky: Are we at the nightclub?

Bea: Yea

Franky: Okay you can move this off my eyes now. 

Bea: Not yet wait. 

Bea paid the taxi driver and got out helping Maxine with Franky grabbing the other arm and then they walked into the night club and walked over to the table and ordered some drinks Bea removed her jacket she went into the toilets and sorted out her shirt and looked at herself in the mirror two women came bursting into the toilets they were making out. They managed to get into the cubicle and shut the door behind them and locked it hearing the women moaning, she started to giggle and then walked out of the toilets and over to the table. She saw two women coming over to the table she smiled at them and removed the blindfold off Franky's face and Franky was shocked to see who it was it was Boomer and Liz. Franky got up from her seat and ran at Boomer who lifted Franky up. 

Boomer: Hello Franky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of chapter? 
> 
> Next chapter coming up tomorrow :) 
> 
> Spoiler- Allie rings Bea 
> 
> What does Allie ring Bea for?


	25. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky's surprise on her hen night. Franky's and Bridget's day arrives

Franky: Booms what a surprise and Liz. 

Boomer put Franky down and she went and hugged Liz, they all sat at the table and Bea went over to the bar and ordered a bottle of champagne. 

Franky: When did you both get out? 

Liz: We got out last night but we had to stay in a hostel as i didn't want to disturb any of you. 

Boomer: We need to get pissed. 

Liz: Anything is better than my home made grog. 

Bea came to the table with the bottle of champagne and sat next to Maxine. Franky sat next to Boomer and Liz and Bea got her phone out of her pocket and they moved in close to each other and smiled into the camera and Bea took the picture of them all and sent the picture to Bridget with a message 'Look who we just bumped into'. 

Back at Bridget's place Bridget was fast asleep on the sofa and they had already got through a bottle of wine and a bottle of vodka and a bottle of wine, Bridget's phone beeped on the table and Allie looked to see it was a photo sent from Bea she swiped the phone to see the picture of them all with Boomer and Liz she smiled and took a selfie with Bridget laying down on the sofa she took the picture and sent it to Bea. 

At the night club Boomer and Liz grabbed Franky and they both began to dance Maxine and Bea went up onto the dance floor and began to dance together Franky moved in the middle of Maxine and Bea and put her arms around Bea's waist. 

Franky: I had....great..time 

Bea: Someone's had one too many. 

Franky: No i fucking love you red your my best friend. 

Boomer: Hey Franky, i thought i was your best friend. 

Franky: Yea you are come here ya douche bag.

Franky leaned over and planted a kiss to Bea's lips and then went over to Boomer and got her pinky finger and linked it with Boomer's and bought her into a crushing hug. Bea's phone started to buzz in her pocket so she went outside and took it out of her pocket to find Bridget's picture popping up so she answered. 

Bea: Hello Bridget everything okay 

Allie: It's me hello gorgeous i was just missing you so i took Bridget's phone so i could hear your sexy voice. 

Bea: Where's Bridget? 

Allie: She's in bed and so am i. 

Bea: Can't wait to finally see you and to kiss you i miss you so much. 

Allie: Come on over I've got a double bed here and i need you hearing your voice is doing something to my body i'm all hot. 

Bea: Fuck baby don't, you know that i need to look after Franky and make sure she gets mine alright. 

Allie: Well looks like i'm gonna have to do the self massage. 

Allie started to move her hand down her body and started to stroke at her clit. She began moaning into the phone and Bea crossed her legs biting her bottom lip. 

Bea: Fuck what are you doing to me? I'll be right over i'll make my excuses to Franky and the others don't start anything wait till i get there. 

Allie: I think i can wait till you get here. 

Bea: See you in a bit baby. 

Allie: I'll open the front door a bit see you soon. 

Bea walked back into the night club and over to the dance floor she walked over to Maxine and whispered in her ear. 

Bea: I've got to go i'm not feeling well. 

Maxine: You look fine to me you okay. 

Bea: Yea sure. 

Maxine: Your phone rang was it Allie. 

Bea smiled at Maxine and looked away. 

Maxine: Ah right i see. You get off and i'll make sure that they get home safe. 

Bea: Thanks Maxine don't wait up. 

Bea handed Maxine who door keys and some money for the taxi for them to get back home. 

Maxine: Thank you love have a good night. 

Bea: You too.

Bea ran out of the night club and into the nearest taxi she told the taxi to take her home so she can collect something, so he dropped her off and she ran up the path to the door and unlocked the door and walked in, she ran upstairs tripping up halfway she steadied herself and got to the bedroom and into the wardrobe and grabbed the bag and took off her shirt and bra and placed on a dark blue shirt and buttoned up, she put on her dark blue pants her black shoes and sunglasses and made her way back outside locking her front door and got back into the taxi, when he arrived at Franky's house she paid the driver and got out she texted Allie to tell her 'Come to the door xx' 

Bea waited until she heard footsteps and Allie opened the door wide her mouth opened wide when she saw what Bea was dressed like. Bea stepped inside of the house and pinned Allie up against the wall she placed her lips against Allie's ear and said. 

Bea: I'm officer Smith there's been a report that there was someone moaning in this house. Have you had one too many?

Allie: Oh i'm sorry Officer Smith but i couldn't help myself i had to do something to pass the time until my gorgeous fiancee comes here. Looks like i'm going to have to finish what i have started so if you excuse me i'm off to bed. 

Bea: I love it when you talk dirty.

Bea faced Allie and crashed the lips together and pinned Allie's arms up on the wall and began to plant kisses down the side of Allie's neck. 

Allie: Fuck Bea i have a bed upstairs let's go up. 

Bea: Lead the way Miss

Allie: Oh it's Miss now is it. 

Bea nudged Allie up the stairs laughing on the way, when they reached the bedroom Bea spun her round and shut the bedroom door and took off Allie's top and Allie began to take down her pants and Bea took down Allie's knickers. 

Bea: Your all wet you've been thinking about this?

Allie: Been thinking about it all day couldn't get you off my mind.

Bea threw the knickers on the floor not caring were they landed she pushed Allie down on the bed and pulled her up to move her to the top of the bed and reached into her pocket and took out a scarf and took one of Allie's arms and tied it to the bed pole. 

Bea: Is this okay? 

Allie: Yea of course it is do whatever you want with me. 

Bea: You would let me know if you want you arms free? 

Allie: Yea. 

Bea: I wanted to try something new with you. 

Allie took Bea's face in her hands and kissed her, Bea placed her hand on Allie's face and trailed her tongue over her lips seeking entrance, Allie opened her mouth to let Bea access, Allie brushed her tongue against Bea's and Bea took her tongue between her lips and began to suck causing Allie to moan softly. Bea let go of her tongue and began to kiss her jawline down her neck and stopping to roll her tongue over her right nipple then taking it into her mouth and gently biting down causing Allie to gasp, she started to massage the other breast feeling her nipple harden in her hand. 

Allie: Fuck... me Bea

Bea: Wait a minute baby i want to enjoy your body 

Bea went up to face Allie and gave her a light kiss on her lips and then moving further down her body kissing her stomach on her way down Allie spread her legs wider to give Bea more access, Bea flicked her tongue over Allie's clit teasing her. Bea began to kiss the inside of her thigh smiling up at Allie. 

Allie: Stop teasing me and just fuck me now. 

Bea went between Allie's legs and began to stroke at her wet clit, she slipped two fingers inside of her and placed her tongue on her clit she began to thrust her fingers in and out of her causing Allie to moan out loud. 

Bea: Shhh you'll wake Bridget up

Allie: I love how you fuck me. 

Bea looked up not taking her mouth off Allie's clit she swirled her tongue inside of her and added another finger she began to thrust in and out of her. She moved up so she was lying on top of Allie's body with her fingers still inside of her she started to pick up her pace and started to go fast, Allie began to ride on Bea's fingers as Bea hit her g-spot, covering Allie's mouth with hers to stop her from screaming out. Once Allie's moaning slowed down she slid down Allie's body and went back to her core and began to clean her up. 

Bea: You taste so fucking fantastic. 

Bea went back on top of Allie's body straddling her hips and she began to untie Allie's hands and Allie grabbed a hold of Bea's face and kissed her Bea slipped her tongue into her mouth earning a moan from Allie.

Allie: Your right i do taste fucking fantastic. 

Allie rolled them over so that she was on top of Bea and began suck on Bea's neck she trailed her hands up and down Allie's back, they were interrupted by the sound of Bea's phone ringing out. Bea reached into her pocket and answered with Allie still on top of her kissing her neck and unbuttoning Bea's shirt at the same time. 

Bea: Fuck Allie... Hello 

Franky: Red where are you? 

Bea: I'm at yours checking if Bridget is okay. 

Franky: Yea right i can hear kissing noises in the background you were checking on Allie more like getting into her pants. 

Bea: What do you want Franky? 

Franky: It doesn't matter we're back at yours now i'm about to go to sleep, love ya red. 

Bea: Love ya too Franky

Bea put her phone on top of the dresser table and turned her attention back to Allie who had just finished unbuttoning Bea's shirt. 

Allie: No bra very nice. 

Allie placed her lips against Bea's left breast kissing the skin and then taking her nipple into her mouth rolling her tongue over her nipple. She unbuttoned Bea's pants and pulled down Bea's knickers. Allie held onto Bea's breasts as she went between her legs she squeezed her breasts earning a moan from Bea, Allie blew hot air onto Bea's clit she then started to trace her finger tips over her clit rubbing gently making Bea moan loud. Bea grabbed hold of Allie's face and pulled her so that they were face to face Allie kissed Bea softly on the lips and then went and moved her lips down the side of Bea's neck and then trailed her tongue down to her breasts circling around her nipple then giving it a suck she did the same to her other breast and then she started to kiss down Bea's stomach and then placed her mouth onto Bea's clit closing her lips against her folds she began to suck she inserted two fingers inside of her easing in and out of her. She heard Bea's breathing becoming heavy she looked up at Bea and saw her brown eyes looking back down at her. Allie began picking up the pace by thrusting hard inside of her she inserted another finger picking up the speed Bea placed her hand down on top of Allie's arm and she started to ride on Allie's fingers. She started to flick her tongue inside of her and Bea came in Allie's mouth and over her fingers shouting Allie's name as she came, Allie removed her mouth from Bea's center and scooped up some of her arousal using her tongue and then she stuck her fingers into her mouth Bea looked at Allie still panting from the organism that she had given her, Allie flicked her tongue over her fingers and then stuck them back into her mouth. 

Allie: Mmm you taste good too. 

Bea: Come here. 

Allie laid at the side of Bea who got on her side facing Allie she placed her leg over Bea's hip and placed her hand on her face bringing their lips together into a soft loving kiss, Allie slipped her tongue inside of Bea's mouth, Bea let out a light moan when she tasted herself on Allie's tongue. Bea looked at thee bedside clock in the room at the side of Allie and broke off thee kiss. 

Bea: I should get back to Franky and them lot. 

Allie: No stay with me please. 

Bea: How much did you have to drink tonight babe? 

Allie: Well we had drank a full bottle of vodka and a bottle of wine. 

Bea: Okay looks like i'm staying here then i'll just ring Maxine.

 

Maxine had just put a quilt downstairs for both Liz and Boomer they made themselves comfy on the rug. The house phone began to ring so Maxine went over and answered. 

Maxine: Hello

Bea: Hello it Bea i'm staying over at Franky's tonight looks like Allie has had a lot to drink i'll be there first thing to help get Franky to the church. 

Maxine: Okay she's in your bed asleep anyway she told me to tell you an Allie to have fun with the mcmuffs 

Bea: That's Franky alright, anyway goodnight to you all and we love you all. 

Maxine: We love you both too goodnight. 

Maxine put the phone back onto it's receiver and turned off the living room lights to let Boomer and Liz get to sleep and she went upstairs to bed. 

Bea and Allie were still kissing, Allie placed her hand at the back of Bea's head and began to suck on Bea's bottom lip. When they parted Bea looked at Allie. 

Allie: You okay babe? 

Bea: Yea i love you your so amazing you know that after all that time being in that hell hole i finally met someone special you mean the world to me Allie. 

Allie: I love you too you mean the world to me, i just keep on picturing when we first met when i walked onto H1 i knew i had feelings for you. 

Bea: I even pushed you against the tile wall of the showers i shouldn't have done that, i had butterflies i was so scared that i was getting some sort of feelings for you at that point but i'm happy were our life has taken us to now we're out of that place we have amazing friends, we have our hero Prince and our new home i couldn't be any happier. 

Allie: Me too i can't wait to see were our future takes us. 

Bea rolled onto her back, Allie placed her head on Bea's chest and snuggled tight placing her leg over Bea's. Allie Placed the duvet over them, Allie gave out a moan when she felt Bea kiss the top of her head. Allie and Bea both closed their eyes and went to sleep knowing that tomorrow they would be giving Bridget and Franky away at the alter. 

 

Allie woke in the morning and rolled over to grab a hold of Bea but hitting the pillow instead she opened her eyes and saw that she was the only one in bed. She looked at the bedside table to find a note. 'Gone home helping Maxine Boomer and Liz to get Franky down at the church on time. See you there Alliecat love you xxx' 

Allie smiled and placed the note back onto the bedside table and got out of bed holding onto her head she went over to the chair what was in the corner of the bedroom and got her gown and put it on. She made her way to the bathroom finding Bridget throwing up in the toilet, she went behind her and began to stroke her back.

Allie: There, there let it out. 

Bridget: I think i'm hung over. 

Allie: Well we were celebrating your last night before you get married, i'll go and make the coffee. 

Bridget: Thank you Allie don't know were i would be without you but can i have tea please with one sugar. 

Allie: Yea sure. 

Allie got up and exited the bathroom and began to walk downstairs and into the kitchen she put on the kettle and got two cups out ready. Bridget came downstairs in her gown covering her mouth. 

Allie: Today is the day 

Bridget: Can't wait till we finally seal the deal and that we could make our commitment in front of our friends and to the world. I can't wait to start a family with Franky. Do you think that you and Bea will start a family? 

Allie: I've thought of it as soon as we got out of that Prison of starting a family with Bea she will make a great mum i know she had Debbie and she will be in Bea's heart and mine too she sounded like a great and beautiful kid i can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her, i just hope that Rick won't come and spoil it. 

Bridget: Rick as in your dad Rick Novak?

Allie: Yea.

Bridget: Well Franky was telling me that he had admitted to hitting you and he said that you deserved it and the police finally got it out of him about him abusing you as a child and they have sentenced him to 8 years in Watford Prison he won't be out for a long time. 

Allie: I can't believe it's finally over. 

Bridget: Well you can both get on with your lives, Have you heard anything about your mother? 

Allie gazed into space changing the subject she handed Bridget her cuppa and then took a sip of hers. 

Allie: Come on Miss Westfall it's time to get you changed. 

Bridget drank some of her tea and placed her cup on the table and followed Allie upstairs, Bridget walked in front of Allie and entered her bedroom Allie following behind, Allie looked away while Bridget took off her gown and going over to her drawer to get a pair of knickers she placed them on and then she put on her bra fastening the strap at the back. 

Bridget: You can turn round now. 

Allie turned round to face Bridget who was now taking out her dress from the dress bag and then placed it on the bed and started to undo the zip. Allie helped and went to get Bridget's heels out of the wardrobe, Bridget started to slip the dress on slipping her arms through the sleeves. Allie went and zipped her up from behind. 

Bridget: How's Franky this morning i miss her. I bet she wasn't sick like i was.

Allie: I don't know can i use your phone i'll ring Bea now. 

Bridget: Sure

Allie went downstairs and got Bridget's mobile and called Bea. 

Bea: Hello Bridget. 

Allie: Hello honey it's me. 

Bea: Hello gorgeous have you got a hangover. 

Allie: No i'm fine just a sore head how is Franky this morning?

Bea: She's alright she's just getting dressed but Boomer and Liz they are hungover. 

Allie: I could believe that. Well i'll let you get sorted out can't wait to see ya all i love you. 

Bea: Love you too babe bye 

Allie: Bye 

Allie put the phone onto the coffee table and made her way back upstairs and into Bridget's bedroom she took a look at Bridget and Allie smiled at her earning a smile back from Bridget, Bridget's dress was white and touched the floor with a long veil at the back of it, Bridget had put on her high heels on. 

Bridget: How do i look do you think she will like it? 

Allie: You look beautiful, of course she will like it she'll love it. Can't wait for my wedding. 

Bridget: The months will fly don't worry about that. 

Allie: Right i need to get dressed then it's off to the church we go. 

Bridget: I'll just put on my make up and you can curl my hair. 

Allie: Okay i won't be long. 

Allie exited Bridget's bedroom and went into the spare room and got out of the wardrobe her dark blue short summer dress showing off her lightly toned legs she then went over to the side of the wardrobe and placed on her gold heels. She went over to the mirror and looked herself over. She started to walk into Bridget's bedroom and Bridget handed her the curlers and waited for them to heat up. 

Bridget: You look lovely. 

Allie: Thank you can i borrow your lipstick want to look my best. 

Bridget: Yea sure, you want to look your best for Bea. 

Allie smiled and began to curl Bridget's hair, after spending 20 minutes doing her hair, Allie started to put lipstick onto her lips and shut her lips together and started to rub them together. 

Allie: Come on miss let's get you to the church and get you married. 

Allie held her arm out for Bridget to hold onto and they began to walk downstairs, once they were outside Allie made sure that the door was locked and walked over to the car opening the car door for Bridget to get in once she was in she went over to the drivers side and got behind the wheel and placed the door key in the glove compartment and started to drive. 

Back at Bea's house, Bea was pacing on the landing waiting for Franky to dress. Boomer came upstairs in her jeans and t-shirt and started to bang on the bedroom door. 

Bea: Hey Boomer careful with my door. 

Boomer: Sorry, hurry up Franky and stop 'tickling with your taco' do that later we're going to be late.

As Boomer finished off her sentence the bedroom door opened and stood there was Franky in her green dress with a slip up at the side of her right thigh. Bea looked Franky up and then down at her. 

Franky: I wasn't playing with my taco Booms thanks and roll your tongue back in red. 

Bea: You look beautiful Franky can't wait to see Bridget's face when you walk into that church. 

Franky: Is there time for a quick drink i need it for my nerves?

Bea: You can have a little taste in the car but we need to get you there on time so come on. 

Bea held her arm out for Franky to hold onto and they set out the house with Boomer and Liz behind them, Franky had her car at Bea's the day before. Bea got behind the wheel with Boomer and Franky in the back Boomer started tickling Franky she tried whacking Boomer's hand away but pulled her in for a hug. 

 

Bridget was waiting patiently at the alter for Franky, pacing up and down, Allie followed Bridget to try and calm her down. 

Bridget: Where is everyone our friends? 

Allie: i'm sure that they will turn up soon. 

Bridget: Where's Franky? 

Allie: She'll be here soon. 

The vicar kept checking her watch at the time. 

Allie: Don't worry Vicar they will be here soon. 

Boomer came running into the church waving her hand at Bridget and Allie. The music started playing they had put Bridget's favorite song on 'Pleasure and Pain' by Divinyls. Bridget started to shake her body to the music, Allie nudged Bridget and they looked at the entrance and saw Franky linking her arm with Franky and Bea on the other side linking her other arm. When they reached Bridget Bea let got of Franky's arm and Boomer still had her arm linked with Franky's. 

Franky: Okay Booms you can let go now. 

Boomer: Oh yea i forgot. 

Franky laughed and the Vicar switched the music off. Franky and Bridget faced each other while Bea sat down with Allie at the side of her, Boomer sat down next to Liz. When the Vicar said 'If anyone should think that they should not marry say now or forever hold your peace' Boomer gasped and they laughed. 

Boomer: Sorry carry on. 

Vicar: Have you got your speeches. 

Franky: Yea 

Franky grabbed both of Bridget's hands and had tears rolling down her face. 

Franky: I'm not good at speeches but gidget you saved me you really saved me from that place and you showed me what real love was like i never had that in my life. I can't wait to start my future with you now and forever can't wait to start our little family together i love you so much and now i am showing my commitment to you in front of my friends and fa...... well i don't have a family but all my friends here today are like my family. 

Franky tapped her hand at Bea she looked at Franky and said 

Bea: It's only 10:30 

Franky: The ring you doofus. 

Bea: I know what you meant. I was only joking 

Bea went into her pocket and looked at Franky with a sad look on her face and then laughed when she pulled the ring out of her pocket, Franky sighed with relief. 

Bridget wiped away Franky's tears and squeezed tight on Franky's hands. 

Bridget: Franky i never knew that i would fall for anyone in that prison and i was surprised to find you, your worthy and your the loyalist woman i have ever clapped eyes on, i remember when i got so sick you took the day off work to look after me you were there in bed with me with your arms wrapped around me. I can't wait to start a family with you, i love you so much. In sickness and in health, for richer and for poor. 

Allie stood up and handed Bridget the ring and she placed it on Franky's finger and kissed her knuckles.

Vicar: Well Francesca Doyle and Bridget Westfall you have made your vowels in front of your friends i now pronounce you 'Spouses for life' you may kiss your bride. 

Franky: I've been dying to kiss you. I finally get to call you wife Mrs Westfall-Doyle

Bridget: Kiss me Mrs Westfall-Doyle 

Franky placed her hands on Bridget's face and crashed her their lips together, Bridget smiled when she felt Franky's tongue brush against her lips, Bridget placed her hands on Franky's face and stroked her tongue against Franky's and kissed her. Allie handed Bridget the bouquet of flowers and Bridget and Franky linked hands and started to head towards the door, Bea and Allie linked hands and headed with them outside Boomer and Liz came outside with Maxine at the side of Bea and Allie and waited for Bridget to throw the bouquet and Boomer shoved everyone away and catched the bouquet. 

Boomer: All i need now is a lovely man to marry. 

Bea: Or even a woman?

Boomer: I've never even thought about going with a woman i might marry Daz. 

Liz: Your not with Daz anymore love. 

Boomer: Well i'm out of that place now and he'll be over my titties in no time. 

Bea: It doesn't matter who you fall in love with love is love and i'm happy in love with my girl. 

Bea faced Allie and wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed her lips against Allie's who gave out a soft moan. 

Allie: I've missed that. 

Bea: I bet you do, you look beautiful baby 

Allie: So do you, you look hot in those leather pants and blue shirt. Back in our bed tonight in your arms again. 

Franky: Okay love birds, we are going now I've booked a week for our honeymoon in Italy so we better get going before we miss our flight. See ya when we get back. 

Franky and Bridget waved them off and got into the car with Franky behind the wheel, she smiled at Bridget

Bridget: We best hurry up and get to Italy baby because seeing you in that dress is turning me on.

She started to drive out of the church yard nearly hitting the wall there was a banner at the back with a drawing of Bridget and Franky holding hands with 'just married' in black. Allie went behind Bea and wrapped her arms around her. 

Allie: Did you do that you are so talented babe. 

Bea: I am i just wanted them to have a lovely day. 

Allie: And they will they will get their present when they get back. Let's get back home and celebrate. 

Bea: I love the idea, are you coming Maxine Liz and Boomer. 

Maxine: Liz and Boomer wants to go out clubbing to celebrate, you want to come? 

Bea: No we are going home to tidy up and spend some time with Prince. 

Maxine: Okay i'll see ya later. 

Bea: See ya. 

Bea got in the drivers seat of Franky's car and began to drive with Allie at the side of her. Maxine Boomer and Liz started to walk into town. 

Maxine: So what have you got planned for the rest of the year. 

Boomer: Well it's coming Christmas so nothing much and then maybe next year look for a job. 

Maxine: Something will turn up Booms and Liz something will turn up for you too. 

Liz linked her arm with Maxine's and Maxine held onto Boomer's hand as they walked into town. They celebrated the whole afternoon they celebrated to the future and for Franky and Bridget's special day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? 
> 
> What would you like to see in the next chapter? 
> 
> I have already got another chapter written up will try and get it up soon when i finished looking through it.


	26. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Franky and Bridget on their honeymoon Bea decides to take Allie out.

The next morning Bea and Allie were sat in the living room on the sofa, Allie laid down on the sofa with her head in Bea's lap, Bea started to trail her fingers through Allie's blonde hair. Allie closed her eyes feeling so relaxed, Bea got the remote at the side of her and switched on the radio listening to soft music. Prince was out with Maxine as she wanted to take him for a walk. 

Bea: Are you feeling relaxed now? 

Allie: Oh yea, i love how you run your fingers through my hair and listening to this music it's so relaxing. 

Bea: How about i take you out?

Allie opened her eyes and stared up at Bea. 

Allie: Where to? 

Bea: Anywhere just the two of us. 

Allie: Let's go back to bed?

Bea: Later i want us to go somewhere. 

Allie: Okay how about the fairground? 

Bea: The fairground i don't like roller coasters.

Allie: Come on babe just for me. 

Bea: I don't like heights 

Allie: Don't worry i'll be with you the whole time. 

Bea: Okay just for you. 

Allie lifted her head up from Bea's lap and placed her arm behind Bea's head and kissed her she felt Bea smile into the kiss when they parted Allie got up waiting for Bea to get up they began to walk upstairs and get changed. Bea dressed in her black jeans and white shirt, Allie was dressed in her shorts and t-shirt Allie placed her sunglasses in Bea's back pack, Bea had put a cardigan and an extra pair of pants just in case Allie gets cold. They put on their shoes and got their helmets and walked outside and went to the bike, Bea put on her helmet and got onto the bike and waited for Allie to get on and started the bike up. When they arrived at the fairground they took off their helmets and Bea switched the bike off and got off putting the bike on it's stand. Allie was excited she started to jump around Bea. 

Allie: Come on let's go on the roller coasters. 

Bea: Okay 

Allie grabbed Bea's hand and they ran over to the queue Bea paid for the rides as she wanted to treat Allie to a good day out. Once Bea and Allie sat in the seat a metal bar came across them. 

Bea: Why a metal bar? 

Allie: So we don't fall out

Bea looked terrified, Allie held onto Bea's hand as the ride was going. The roller coaster went high up and was a big drop, Bea squeezed tight on Allie's hand when it went down, there was a flash near to the end of the ride, when they got off they saw their picture on the screen. Allie went behind Bea and wrapped her arms around her and placed her head on top of her shoulder, she began to giggle when she saw Bea's terrified look on her face. Allie had a bright smile on her face. 

Allie: How did you like that ride? 

Bea: It was scary but i didn't know there was a camera at the end of the ride. 

Allie: I know me too. 

Bea and Allie spent the whole morning on the fairground Bea saw a stall with a load of teddy bears with a love heart cushion sewed on. Bea went over to the stall and to win the teddy you had to knock down all three cans just using one ball. Bea paid the man the money and he handed her a ball. On the first throw she missed so she paid for another go which she missed again on the last go she concentrated on her aim and she threw hard and managed to hit all three cans, the man handed her the teddy and walked over to Allie who was at the fish bar she had a oyster in her hand and she lifted up the shell to slip the fish into her mouth and then turned round to see Bea walking over to her with her hands behind her back, Allie smiled and walked closer to Bea who placed her arms out in front of her to reveal the teddy, All dropped the oyster shell on the floor. 

Bea: This is for you do you like it? 

Allie started to cry and when she took the teddy out of her hands she pulled Bea in for a hug, Allie tried to control her crying but couldn't help it. 

Allie: Thank you i love it. 

When they came out of the hug Bea wiped away Allie's tears what was running down her face and placed a soft kiss to her lips. She took a hold of Allie's hand and link their fingers. 

Bea: Come on let's go for some proper food. Where shall we go?

Allie: Anywhere as long as it's with you. 

Bea: Okay come on.

Allie placed the teddy into Bea's back pack and put it on her back. They walked back over to the bike and Bea drove off, Allie tightened her arms around her waist. When Bea reached the place she wanted to take Allie she slowed down and parked in the car park and got they got off and when Allie looked to see where they were going she turned round and faced a now smiling Bea. 

Bea: We didn't manage to have our first date as i couldn't actually do this for you when we were inside. 

Allie went over to Bea and pulled her into her and placed a kiss to her lips. Bea placed her hand behind Allie's neck and kissed her back. When they parted they started to walk into the restaurant and went over to the desk. 

'Have you booked madam'

Bea: No but i'm sure this will make the difference, i want the candles and flowers in vase. 

Bea handed the manager some notes and he got from behind the desk. 

'If you care to follow me and i'll show you to your table' 

He was about to hold the chair out for Allie when Bea stopped him. 

'Thank you but i'll hold the chair out for my fiancee thanks' 

'Okay i'll get you the menus' 

He walked away and she went over to the chair and pulled the chair from under the table. Allie smiled and went over and was about to sit down until Bea kissed the side of her neck, she smiled and seated in the chair. Bea walked over to the other side and pulled out the chair and sat down. Allie grabbed a hold of Bea's hand and held onto it. 

Allie: You Bea Smith are romantic, i love you.

Bea: I love you too the only best for you babe, i just want this day to be perfect.

Allie: Any day with you is perfect. 

Bea leaned over so that their foreheads touched and kissed Allie, she placed her hand on Bea's face and opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into Bea's mouth, Bea leaned over the table knocking over the jug of water what went over her, Bea pulled back and stood up and away from the table and went over to the bathroom. Allie laughed and waited for the waiter to give her the menus she placed them on the table and got out of the seat and over to the bathroom to find Bea trying to dry her wet pants. She placed her arm on the wall and leaned into the wall and bit her lip. 

Allie: Bea in wet jeans fuck you look hot. 

Allie walked over to Bea and spun her round so that Bea was facing her with an angry look on her face. 

Bea: Fuck Allie i'm not hot are you kidding me stupid fucking jug. 

Allie: I love it when your angry. 

Bea looked at Allie and crashed their lips. Bea walked backwards until they got into the toilet and she locked the door. Allie unbuttoned Bea's jeans and Bea took off her shoes and watched as Allie took off her wet jeans.

Allie: Look your knickers are all wet did you just come or is this water. Allie joked. 

Bea: There's no time for jokes just get these knickers off me. 

Allie laughed and took off Bea's knickers, at the same time Bea unbuttoned Allie's shorts and slipped her hand inside of Allie's shorts finding her with no knickers, Bea let out a moan. 

Bea: No knickers. Your a naughty girl. 

Allie: Fuck me Bea. 

Bea: Oh i intend to. 

Allie's back was against the toilet door. Bea went down on her knees and lifted Allie's leg up and held it up, she began to suck on her wet clit making Allie moan out. She put her fingers inside of Allie making her jump, Bea got up and began to suck and nibble at Allie's neck. She went and kissed Allie she stuck her tongue inside of Allie's mouth letting her taste herself on Bea's tongue Allie began to suck on Bea's tongue she bit on Bea's tongue and moaned when she felt Bea pick up the pace thrusting in and out of her Allie pushed on Bea's hand and began to ride on her fingers. Allie was close of coming when Bea added a third finger Allie came all over Bea's fingers. Bea removed her fingers and stuck them into her mouth cleaning her fingers. Allie felt limp Bea managed to hold her up and she pulled up Allie's shorts and Allie fastened them. Bea went into the back pack and placed on a pair of Allie's tracksuit bottoms and then placed on her shoes. 

 

Allie: Fuck i never thought that we would do that in the toilets of a restaurant that was my fantasy for us to make out in a food place. 

Bea: Really?

Allie: Yea what was your fantasy? 

Bea: I don't know fuck you in the shower. I never thought that i would do this here. Are you okay? 

Allie: Yea i'm great. 

Bea picked up her back pack and placed her wet jeans inside. Allie unlocked the toilet door and sorted herself out sorting out her hair she looked back at Bea and they walked out of the bathroom and sat back at the table, the waiter had cleaned up the mess. Bea went and held onto the chair for Allie to sit back down and Bea sat back in her own seat and smiled and winked at Allie. They looked through the menu and they Allie ordered the smoked salmon for the starter and Bea ordered the chicken soup and a bottle of red wine. Bea's phone began to beep there was a message from Franky. 'Me and my wife have just been to the art museums not that bad but i could probably paint better anyway red i'll see you tomorrow flying back to Melbourne tonight.' Bea smiled and put her phone away in time for their starter to come once he put the plates down on the table he went and got the wine and he started to pour a glass for Bea and a glass for Allie. They tucked into their meal. 

Bea: Franky and Bridget are flying back tonight. 

Allie: Have they had a lovely time. 

Bea: Today they went to the art museum. 

Allie: That's nice. 

Bea and Allie looked through the menu for their main course they both ordered the same which was 'Spicy chicken and broccoli stir fry' Bea ordered a glass of water as she was driving. When their meal arrived Allie looked at Bea not taking her eyes off her. Bea started to wipe the side of her mouth. 

Bea: Have i got something at the side of my mouth?]

Allie: No, your so beautiful i can't take my eyes off you. 

Bea: Same here your the most beautiful and the sexiest woman i have ever met, i'm glad i get to have a future with you. 

When they had finished their meal the waiter came with the desert menu Bea looked at the menu and Allie pretended to look at the menu, Bea looked up at Allie.

Bea: What do you fancy for desert is there something you like?

Allie: Yea there's something i do like but it's not on the menu. 

Bea: Allie...

Allie: Let's go home i want to have desert. 

Allie had that big grin on her face and closed the menu and Bea got up ad folded their menus. Bea left the money on the table and left a bit of a tip and grabbed a hold of the back pack and handed it over to Allie who put it on her back and walking out with her hands on Bea's waist giving Bea's arse a playful slap. They went over to the bike and Bea began to drive off once they got outside of their house Bea and Allie started walking up the path Allie jumped on Bea's back and Bea caught her Allie started to plant kisses down the side of Bea's neck and Allie jumped off Bea's back and waited for Bea to find the key and unlock the door. When they got in Allie threw the helmet and back pack on the floor and spun Bea round and pushed her up against the wall they crashed their lips together and Allie was in the middle of taking Bea's pants down when they got stopped by Maxine. Bea steadied herself and wrapped her arm around her. 

Maxine: Sorry to interrupt your moment but there is a woman here requesting to see Allie. 

Allie: Who is it?

Maxine: I don't know she won't say. 

Maxine went into the back garden with the dog to give them space. Allie wrapped her arm around Bea's waist and they started to walk into the living room to see a woman sat down on the sofa. 

'Hello Allie'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of the story so far?
> 
> Who do you think the woman is?


	27. Don't push me away

Allie went from being so happy to being upset tears started to foam in her eyes. 

Bea: Babe what's the matter who is this woman?

Allie: Bea meet my mum the person who i loved who left me when i needed her the most.

Madison: It wasn't like that Allie. 

Allie: Well tell me mum what was it like i needed you the most i needed to cuddle you whenever i was having bad dreams and you wasn't there. 

Madison: Your dad Rick he was so out of control i couldn't stop him from beating me.

Allie: Why didn't you go to the police and why didn't you take me with you what kind of a mother does that to a child i needed protecting. 

Madison: I'm so sorry Allie, i'm here now i want to make it up to you. 

Allie: How did you find out where i was living?

Madison: your name was on the electoral register. 

Allie walked out of the living room Madison was about to get up but was stopped by Bea. 

Bea: It's alright i'll go. 

Madison: Are you in a relationship with my daughter? 

Bea: Yes have you got a problem with that we are engaged to be married.

Madison: I haven't got a problem with that i'm glad that she has found someone to love and to spend the rest of her life with something that Rick wouldn't have liked. 

Bea: He was a complete arsehole.

Madison: What are you talking about? 

Bea: Tell you later.

Madison: You really love her don't you?

Bea: I love her so much i can't think of living without her she has made my life complete and if anyone hurts her then they'll have me to deal with. So if you will excuse me i need to go to her. 

Madison: Yea sure i'll leave you to it. 

Bea: Stay she might come down soon, it's just a bit of a shock to her.

Madison: She needs time for it to sink in, tell her i love her and that i'm sorry. Here's my number if she is willing to talk to me get her to ring me on this number.

Madison got a piece of paper from her pocket and started to write the number at the back and handed it over to Bea and walked out of the house. Bea looked out of the window to Madison who was looking back at the house and then Bea went in search for Allie. She passed Maxine on her way out of the living she saw Maxine with Prince in her arms, she went over to Maxine and put her face in her hands feeling so exhausted. 

Maxine: You okay honey?

Bea: No that was Allie's mum and Allie ran out of the room upset so i'm going to try and talk to her. 

Maxine: Okay i'll just feed Prince is the food in the cupboard. 

Bea: Yea bought a new bag the other week. Thanks Maxine 

Maxine: Your okay. Go and see to your girl. 

Bea kissed the top of Prince's head and then placed her hand on Maxine's shoulder and gave a light smile. Bea went upstairs to look for Allie she went into their bedroom and she wasn't there she was about to go into the bathroom when she couldn't get through as it was locked. 

Bea: Allie sweetheart open up. 

Allie: Please Bea just go away. 

Bea: You need me right now don't push me away 

Allie: Leave me i need time to myself. 

Bea: Okay but we need to talk babe and Allie

Allie: What?

Bea: I love you so much and whenever you want to talk i'll be here. 

Bea could hear Allie crying in the bathroom. This made Bea upset she didn't like to see her upset, Bea made her way downstairs and went into the kitchen to find Prince eating his food and Maxine was making a cuppa. 

Maxine: You want one?

Bea: Please

Maxine: How's Allie?

Bea: She won't talk to me. 

Allie unlocked the bathroom door and went to the top of the stairs and heard the conversation, she heard Bea crying. Maxine pulled Bea into a tight hug. Allie walked into the bedroom and shut the door laying down on the bed. 

Maxine: There, there let it out. 

Bea: I love her Maxine i hate her being upset, she won't open up to me. 

Maxine: It'll take time, how about you sit in the living room and i'll bring you a cuppa. 

Bea: Thanks Maxine. 

Bea walked into the living room and switched on the TV and laid down on the sofa Prince came running into the living room and dived on Bea he cuddled up to her and she started to stroke his back running her fingers through his hair. Maxine came in with the cup of tea she came in with two cups and placed them on the coffee table, Bea looked up at Maxine. 

Maxine: How about you take that cup upstairs to Allie. 

Bea: I've got to see her. 

Bea removed Prince off her and then stood up she took the cups of tea with her taking off her shoes as she went up. Bea saw the bathroom door open and didn't see her there so she went and walked into the bedroom and annd quietly shut the door, she heard Allie crying so she placed the cups onto the little cupboard at the side of the bed and sat on the bed in the middle she crossed her legs and placed her hand on her back 

Bea: Allie... 

Allie turned round with red eyes, she got up and sat in front of Bea pulling her into a tight hug she started to cry once again. When they parted from the hug Bea handed Allie the cup of tea and she drank it all in one go. 

Allie: Sorry i was thirsty.

Bea: Don't be sorry, talk to me Allie please. 

Allie: I just hate that she left me when i was little why didn't she take me with her we could have been far away from him. 

Bea: She was so scared.

Allie: So was i. Scared to be on his fist. 

Bea: I'm not saying what she did was good but she wants to make amends, she left me her number for you to contact her on she said she loves you. 

Allie: I loved her i want answers. 

Bea: And you will get them just please don't push me away.

Allie: I'm sorry. 

Bea: Don't be. 

Bea leaned forward and kissed Allie on the lips. 

Bea: Come on i know what will cheer you up. 

Bea grabbed the red blanket from the bed and grabbed a hold of Allie's hand and they made their way downstairs and went outside in the back garden seeing how dark it was they went into the middle of the lawn and she placed the red blanket down on the grass and pulled Allie down with her Bea laid down on the blanket looking up to the sky, Allie placed her head on Bea's shoulder. They were looking up at the stars. 

Bea: I did this with Debbie whenever she got upset i would bring her outside and we'll just look up at the stars shut off the world and just just be in the moment 

Allie: It's so relaxing. 

Allie placed one of Bea's arms around her and snuggled more into her. Bea turned her head and kissed her on the head. Bea got her little finger and linked it with Allie's which made Allie smile. 

Bea: So do you think that you'll ring your mum up. 

Allie: I don't know maybe. 

Bea: I'll be there for you, every step of the way. 

Allie got up and straddled Bea who looked up at her smiling. Allie leaned down and kissed Bea sucking on her bottom lip and then nipped on her lip making Bea moan out, she placed her hands on Allie's back. 

Bea: You don't want to study these stars they are beautiful. 

Allie: No i'd rather study you, your so beautiful. 

Bea: But....

Allie crashed their lips together stopping Bea from talking she placed her hand under Bea's shirt grabbing at her breast giving it a squeeze, Bea sat up with Allie on her lap and began to kiss her fiercely slipping her tongue against Bea's lips, she welcomed her tongue to slide against hers. 

Bea: Let's go upstairs 

Allie got off Bea's lap and waited for Bea to get up and take the blanket, Allie got on Bea's back and she held onto Allie's legs. Bea walked upstairs, Maxine looked up at the pair and smiled. They made their way to the bedroom and Allie jumped off her. Allie shut the bedroom door and faced Bea she started to kiss Bea she started to unbutton Bea's shirt and took it off her, Bea took off Allie's t-shirt and stared at her gorgeous shaped breasts. Bea bent her head and took her left breast into her hand and sucked on her nipple, Bea looked up at Allie and smiled. Allie pulled Bea up and kissed her she pushed Bea on the bed and began to undress with Bea watching her. Allie dived on top of Bea and placed her hands on her face placing a hot kiss to her lips. She trailed her hand down Bea's pants and slipped her hand inside to find her clit wet. Allie went down Bea's body giving light kisses and licks to Bea's chest Bea spreaded her legs for Allie to slip between them Bea jumped when she felt Allie's tongue between her folds Bea grabbed the back of Allie's head and pushed her body in contact with her tongue, Allie lifted her head to see the look on Bea's face, she climbed back on Bea's body and started to rock her body against Bea's she leaned down and started to kiss her Bea ran her hands through Allie's hair. She went over to Bea's ear and breathed against it.

Allie: I want you to scream my name out when you come baby. 

Bea: I can't Maxine will hear us. 

Allie: Yea so she knows that we are happily in love i think she's already heard us before anyway.

Allie took Bea's ear into her mouth and sucked she then went down Bea's body and kissed her chest, Allie went over to Bea's breast taking her nipple into her mouth she sucked and lightly flicked her tongue over the hardened bud earning a moan from Bea. 

Letting out a trembling breath '' Oh fuck i love your mouth on me''. Allie smiled and made her way she kissed Bea's chest and went over to her other breast taking her nipple into her mouth gently biting on the tip and then taking it into her mouth making Bea moan louder. Bea moved her hand on top of Allie's and moved it between her legs, Allie started to rub at Bea's wet core. 

Allie: Fuck Bea your so wet. 

Bea: I've been ready for you ever since we got home. 

Allie slipped her fingers inside of Bea gathering all of her arousal on her fingers and removed her fingers and placed her finger tips into her mouth sucking on and then she placed her hand over Bea's mouth Bea opened her mouth and took Allie's fingers into her mouth tasting herself on her fingers. Allie moaned out.

Allie: That was so fucking hot.

Allie slipped her fingers back inside of Bea and began to pick up the pace by going fast Bea began to push on Allie's hand riding out her organism. She bent down flicking her tongue over her clit scooping up her sweetness, making Bea yell out her name in pleasure. 

Bea: Ah fuck....Allie.....yea baby just like that.

Allie stuck her fingers back inside of Bea using her tongue at the same pumping her fingers in and out of her making Bea come again. She licked up all of her arousal and climbed back up her body she nipped at Bea's bottom lip and slipped her tongue inside of her mouth she brushed her tongue against Bea's making her push more into the kiss, Bea rolled them over so that they were laying face to face. She kissed Allie on the neck and rubbed her back. 

Allie: Yummy dessert. 

Bea: Thank you. 

Allie: Thank you Bea for being here for me. 

Bea: I'll always be here for you. No matter what. 

Later that night Bea showed Allie how much she loves her making Allie have multiple of organisms, they were both wrapped up against each other with Bea's hands on Allie's waist sleeping softly next to Allie. She couldn't sleep so she went downstairs and found the number that her mum had left for her she looked at the number several times and used Bea's phone and she texted the number. 

'Hi mum i'm sorry how i reacted it was just a shock seeing you here after all this time we really need to talk could you come round tomorrow we could have a chat then' 

Allie then began looking through the photos on Bea's phone of them two smiling into the camera there was one with them both laying down on the bed with Bea kissing her cheek she smiled and she set it as Bea's lock screen photo. She went upstairs and went in search of Prince. She gently knocked on Maxine's door when she didn't get an answer she walked in to find Prince lying down next to Maxine. She smiled and closed the door quietly. She walked into the bedroom and heard Bea say something in her sleep 'Oh Allie i love you so much my sweet Alliecat'. Allie smiled and got under the blanket and cuddled up with Bea placing her hand on her waist and her head on Bea's pillow she kissed the top of Bea's head and said 'I love you too'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter 
> 
>  
> 
> Will Allie and her mum sort things out?


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison comes round and talks to Allie and Bea.

Allie and Bea were out walking the dog enjoying each others company, Allie smiled when she saw Bea running with the dog she stopped and watched Bea running round the field with Prince. Bea slipped on the field into some mud making Allie giggle, Allie ran over to Bea and helped her up. 

Allie: There you go baby you alright? 

Bea: Stupid fucking rock i think i cut my knee. 

Allie lifted up Bea's tracky bottoms and looked at her knee she had a slight cut she had a bit of blood coming out of the cut so she got her thumb and wiped away the blood she placed her lips onto her leg and kissed the cut, Bea smiled and Allie pulled back the trouser back down covering her leg. 

Allie: There better? 

Bea: My very own nurse it's better already. 

Allie leaned over Bea covering her lips with hers. Prince came running over to Bea who was lying down on the ground he came and licked at her face she grabbed hold of Prince and began to tickle him behind the ears. Allie helped Bea to get up and she slowly walked at Bea's side. Prince was running round the park so Bea and Allie went over to the basket swing and Bea laid down inside and Allie got inside next to her and began to swing them as high as she could as soon as they got high on the swing Allie laid down next to Bea and placed her head on   
her shoulder and placed her arm around her waist. 

Allie: We should get one of these for our garden babe it's very relaxing.

Bea: We have a swimming pool in the back garden. 

Allie: We'll put it in the corner at the top. 

Bea: I'll think about it. 

Allie smiled and snuggled into Bea placing a soft kiss to Bea's neck and Bea wrapped her arm around her enjoying the time out in the park watching Prince running around. Bea's phone started to ring so Bea took her arm from around Allie and reached into her jacket and grabbed her phone she answered and placed her arm back around Allie. 

Bea: Hello

Maxine: It's me Maxine, Allie's mum is here and said that Allie messaged her saying to come round.

Bea: Okay, yea we're on our way back now. 

Bea hung up and placed her phone back into her pocket and turned to face Allie who was looking at her smiling, Bea looked at her giving her a little smile and then placed her hands on her face. 

Bea: Your mum is at ours shall we go or shall we just stay here? 

Allie: No it's alright i texted her i need to talk to her. 

Bea: Okay babe. 

Bea got off the swing and pulled Allie up and nearly tripped Bea caught her in her arms. Allie laughed and saw Prince running over to them so Allie took the lead out of her pocket and put it on him they started walking out of the park and down the street when they were heading towards Franky's house to get home they saw the car parked on the drive and they saw Franky carry Bridget through the front door laughing, Franky kicked the front door shut and Bea placed her arm around Allie's shoulders. 

Bea: Do you want me to leave you and your mum to it and i'll go and do something?

Allie: No will you be with me i want you by my side. 

Bea: Okay if your sure?

Allie: Yea i'm sure, i need you by my side i can get through anything with you by my side. 

Bea: Looks like the honeymoon isn't over with those two. 

Allie smiled and linked her arm through Bea's and started to walk to the front of their house, Allie took a deep breath and walked to the front door with Bea she opened the door and took Prince off his lead and he ran through the living room, Allie walked into the living room with Bea at her side Allie just looked at her mum sat down stroking the dog. 

Madison: Hello Allie.

Allie: Hello. 

Madison: How are you? 

Allie: I'm good how are you? 

Madison: Not too bad thanks

Bea looked at Madison then back at Allie

Bea: Anyone want a cup of tea i'm about to make one. 

Madison: Yes please just one sugar. 

Bea: Allie would you like a drink?

Allie: Please babe just one sugar. 

Bea: I know how you like it honey, i won't be long. 

Bea exited the living room and Prince followed and into the kitchen she switched on the kettle and opened the back door so that he could go and have a little walk around the garden, Bea set up a tray with some biscuits and made the tea she placed the cups on the tray watched Prince in the garden. 

Allie sat opposite her mum and started to mess with her fingers, Madison pulled out a few photos and handed them over to Allie who took them and looked through them there was a picture of Allie when she was a baby she was a little baby with short blonde hair in her mosey basket, there was another picture of her with her mum when she was a little bit taller. 

Madison: You was 1 years old then you was up walking about then. 

Allie handed the photos back to Madison and then looked up at her. 

Madison: Bea looks really nice how long have you been together. 

Allie: She's the love of my life we've been together for 5 months and 3 days.

Madison: I'm glad your'e finally happy and that you have found your soulmate. Where did you both meet?

Allie: In prison, i know your'e gonna go off on one so save it yea. 

Madison: I know you have been in prison Allie it's not a surprise to me it was all over the news and the newspapers. 

Allie: I was in for prostitution 

Madison: I know Rick told me i bumped into him the week after you got arrested and he told me that you was down alleys and sleeping in door ways. 

Allie: Maybe if you didn't leave me and that he didn't go out and spend all of the money what was meant for me then i wouldn't have done that but then i wouldn't have met my queen so i'd like to thank him. Allie sarcastically said. 

Madison: Don't say that Allie i'm sorry i left you but i couldn't cope with him beating me up i wanted to protect you Allie but i was so scared i want to make it up to you now if you'll let me i want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. 

At that point Bea walked in with the tray and placed it in front of them on the table and smiled at Allie she placed her hand on Allie's leg and then handed Madison her cup and then got hers and Allie's and offered Madison a biscuit who took one. 

Madison: So when is your wedding? 

Allie: It's in the summer time would you like to come. 

Madison: Are you sure? 

Bea: Yea come we would love you to come. 

Allie: Please?

Madison: I would be delighted to come thank you. Have you planned on having tiny little feet walking around the house?

Allie: We already do have that we have our dog Prince. 

Madison: I didn't mean that.

Bea: I think she means children not pets we haven't planned that ahead yet but i can't wait to see what thee future holds for us. So Madison do you have a job?

Madison: I run my own cafe shop, how about you? 

Bea: Nothing yet but i want to be a mechanic fixing bikes things like that. 

Madison: What about you Allie do you have a job?

Allie: No not yet still looking.

Madison: If you want you can come and work for me 

Allie: I'll get back to you thanks. 

Madison: If either of you need a job just let me know. 

They all sat on the sofa talking about what things Bea and Allie have been up to, Madison handed over the pictures of Allie over to Bea she started to look through them and smiled. 

Bea: You looked so beautiful as a little baby, you still are it reminds me of Debbie when i use to look through some photos of her. 

Allie: Thank you baby, you always keep pictures in your head picture her when she was little it's not just photographs you keep a hold of your memories of her in your head. 

Bea: I love you. 

Allie: I love you more. 

Madison: Who's Debbie?

Bea: My daughter she was so beautiful when i ended up in prison for trying to kill my ex-husband Harry, she went in a relationship with a young man Brayden and they started doing drugs together and i found out that the lad's mother was in the same prison as me and she was top dog there and she ordered him to finish with her to kill her which he did. 

Madison: Ah no i'm sorry Bea what happened to the lad i would have killed him if i was in your shoes. 

Bea: That's what i did do i ended up in the hospital after a fight with Franky we wasn't friends then but we were enemies and i won the fight and i ended up slashing my wrists to get transferred to the hospital i know it was stupid but that was the only way i could escape by going to hospital and i escaped and shot him through the head that was justice for my little girl. 

Madison: I would have done exactly the same for you Allie. 

Allie looked up and smiled at her mum, Madison put the cup onto the coffee table and looked at Allie. 

Madison: Are we okay Allie i would like to see you more often, i'm not gonna let you down again. 

Allie: I do want a relationship with you but i don't want to be messed around, i want you to be there for me. 

Madison: I will be there for you when you need me.

Allie: And i'll be there for you too mum 

Madison got up from the sofa and walked around the table and wrapped her arms around Allie, she ended up wrapping her arms around her mum and placing her head on her shoulder she began to cry, Bea looked on and got up. Madison got out of the hug and placed her hands on both of Allie's cheeks and wiped away all of her tears. 

Madison: What's the matter sweetie. 

Allie: I've been waiting for this moment to finally have you in my life a new start. 

Madison: A new start. 

Bea: I will be calling you mother in law soon. 

Madison: Just call me mum or mom we're family now. 

Madison placed her arm around Bea and they got into a group hug clinging on to each other. When they broke from the hug Madison looked at the time on the clock in the living room and got her handbag. 

Madison: I'll give you a call it will give you a chance to meet Patrick. 

Allie: Who's Patrick? 

Madison: He's your half brother. 

Allie: I've got a brother. When did this happen?

Madison: Well after i left a met a man when i was on holiday in Spain his name was called Mark he came home with me and i found out that i was pregnant with Patrick we were over the moon but he died in a car crash a month after Patrick was born. 

Allie: I'm sorry mum. 

Madison: Hey it's not your fault anyway Patrick is 28 now got dark hair and he's a mechanic. 

Allie: I'll look forward to meeting him. 

Madison: I'll give him a ring later and see what happens. 

Allie: Thanks mum. 

Madison kissed her on her cheek and went and kissed Bea on the cheek and made her way to the living room door opening it to reveal Prince with his paws on the door, she knealed down and began to stroke him. 

Madison: Who got you this dog? 

Allie: Bea got it for my birthday. 

Madison: I've miss so much on your life it's my own fault, he's beautiful did you have a good birthday?

Allie: Yea it was amazing thanks. 

Madison: Good well i better get going i've left my assistant running the place, so i'll give you a ring and we'll all do something together. 

Allie: Okay, speak soon. 

Madison blew them a kiss and walked out of the front door, Maxine came through to the living room rubbing her eyes as she had already been to sleep. 

Bea: You tired Maxine?

Maxine: I just woke up has she gone? How was it? 

Allie: We are starting new putting the past behind us and getting to know one another she wants to make it up to me. 

Maxine: That's good, i'm glad you sorted things out. 

Allie: Me too 

Bea: As long as you're happy babe i'm happy. Shall we all go for a swim and then watch a film. 

Maxine: I could really do with a swim. 

Bea: Okay a swim it is then. 

Maxine: So what got you to call your mum down? 

Allie: Me and Bea got talking last night and i needed to see what she wanted to say face to face and i just wanted to put all the bad shit in the past out of my mind and get on with my life Rick put me and my mum through hell and now we are trying to get back to normal having a mother and daughter relationship again. 

Maxine: I'm happy you have your mum back in your life, did you and Bea talk after you made out or before. 

Bea: Fuck did you hear us? 

Maxine: Those walls are paper thin. Maxine laughed. 

Allie: Sorry Maxine did we wake you up. 

Bea: It's not my fault that you have a skillful tongue babe. 

Maxine: Hey i'm not like Franky you know i'm not gonna take piss, i'm just happy that you both have each other. 

Allie: Come on then last one in has to wash the dishes tonight. 

Bea ran out into the back garden and took off her jacket and pants and ran into the pool in her knickers and t-shirt, Maxine and Allie began to run into the back garden and they took off their shoes and pants and they both ran into the pool at the same time splashing Bea as they got in. Prince came running outside and ran into the pool swimming over to Allie. 

Allie: Well it looks like Prince is doing the dishes tonight. 

They all laughed and started to swim in the pool enjoying each others company. Later that night Maxine fell asleep on the sofa downstairs they had watched a few films and she had fallen asleep halfway through the second film, Bea and Allie was wrapped in each others arms watching the ending of the film and got up taking the throw on blanket off them and placing it over Maxine. Allie took a hold of Bea's hand and led them upstairs and into the bathroom were they took a shower together, once they had took a shower they put on their gowns and made their way to their bedroom and shut the door. Allie made her way to her side of the bed and took off her gown she got under the duvet waiting for Bea to take off her gown she slipped in at the side of Allie and kissed her lovingly on the lips placing her arms around her she closed her eyes her breathing went slow. 

Bea: Goodnight i love you. 

Allie: I love you too. 

Allie kissed Bea on the lips tracing her tongue over her lips and then she laid facing Bea with a smile on her face watching her fiancee sleep. 

Allie: You know i can't wait to start a family with you in the near future. Bea moaned as a response, Allie cuddled up closer to Bea and wrapped her arms around her, Allie closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? 
> 
> Next chapter coming up soon. 
> 
> Spoiler- Franky, Bridget and Boomer are in the next chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea, Allie and Maxine go to see Franky and Bridget after coming back from their honeymoon.

Bea woke up looking over at her beautiful woman sleeping at the side of her, Allie shifted and moved more into Bea placing her leg in front of Bea's clit pressing down she was still asleep breathing softly, Bea let out a moan with Allie's leg against her center. Bea began to kiss her on her lips then her cheeks Allie began to wake up and latched their lips together.

Bea: Good morning 

Allie: Morning babe, i love waking up like this can we stay in bed all day?

Bea: Lovely idea, but i'll need to take the car back to Franky's, come with me if you like. 

Allie: I'd rather come right now. 

Allie started to rub her thigh against Bea's clit making Bea moan out she then rolled them over so that she was on top of Bea, she removed her leg and placed her hand over Bea's clit and took Bea's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked hard. 

Allie: Feels like you have been thinking about this because you are drenched babe. 

Bea: It's your fault looking so fucking hot when your sleeping. 

Allie: Well we'll have to see to that won't we.

Allie kissed Bea and trailed her other free hand down to her breast and gave it a squeeze she began to rub at Bea's clit earning a moan from her, they were interrupted by Bea's phone ringing out, they ignored it and then it ended Allie kissed down Bea's toned body she began to lick down Bea's body Bea giggled at the touch. Bea's phone began to ring out Bea reached over to the bedside table and grabbed it, Allie's mouth was occupied with Bea's neck biting down and then sucking on her flesh, Bea took a few minutes to realize what she was doing she answered the phone it was Franky. 

Bea: Hey there Franky what's up? 

Franky: Not interrupting anything am i, what's that noise? 

Bea: Never mind what the noise is, what's up? 

Franky: When are you coming over with the car i would love to see you all you, Blondie and Maxine. 

Bea: Right we'll just get dressed 

Franky: It's alright finish up take your time red, tell me the details later. 

Bea: Piss off Franky, See ya in a bit. 

Bea hung up her phone and placed it back onto the bedside table and looked up at Allie who now was looking back at her. Bea pulled Allie's head down and connected their lips into a slow kiss that lasted a few minutes, Allie got off Bea and laid at the side of her Bea got on her side and wrapped her arm around her pulling her into her. 

Bea: Franky wants to see us all you wanna come? 

Allie: I always want to come, you know that. 

Bea: Later, now are you coming to Franky's with me? 

Allie: Yea sure. 

Bea got out of bed naked walking over to her drawers to pull out her jeans and t-shirt turning round to find Allie with her hands behind her head propped up licking her lips. 

Bea: Are you going to get dressed or are you gonna stare at me all day? 

Allie: You look gorgeous by the way 

Allie got out of bed making her way to get her clothes out of the drawer she just put on her clothes without putting any underwear on. Bea looked on staring at Allie's lower body she waved her hand in front of Bea's face getting Bea's attention. Bea started to put on her underwear and clothes.

Allie: You okay babe? 

Bea: Umm..... yea come on then lets go 

Bea grabbed a hold of Allie's hand and they walked downstairs to find Maxine on the sofa with her shoes on watching TV with Prince in her lap, Allie went over to Prince and gave him a kiss to the head and tickled behind his ears. 

Allie: You coming round to Franky's, Boomer is round and Franky might show us her honeymoon snaps. 

Maxine: Yea sure i'll just get my coat. 

Allie: Okay while your'e doing that i'll just fill up Prince's bowls up. Come on Prince 

Prince jumped off Maxine's lap and headed over to the kitchen waiting for Allie to fill his bowls up, Allie filled his bowls up and then went over to the sink looking at her hands they were full of dog meat she switched on the tap and took off her engagement ring off and placing it on the side near the sink so she could wash around her fingers, she reached for the towel at the side and her ring fell in the sink and went into the hole of the sink. She started to scream causing Bea to run in. 

Allie: Motherfucker.

Bea: Hey you okay what's happened? 

Allie lifted up her hand to show Bea. 

Allie: What the fuck do you think has happened my ring has just fell down the sink. 

Bea: Why did you take it off?

Allie; I was washing my hands because his food was on my hands near my ring and i only took it off to wash my hands and now it's gone. 

Bea walked over to Allie and then looked down the sink she couldn't find it, so she rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a wrench from the kitchen drawer and opened up the cupboard under the sink and started to unscrew the pipe and took it off she held her hand at the end of the pipe and gave it a shake hearing something rattle something fell into her hand and when she removed her hand from the bottom of the pipe Allie's face lit up. Bea placed the ring under the cold tap and then put a bit of liquid on it then rinsing it off she took the towel and dried it, holding out her hand she slipped the ring back on Allie's finger. Allie got Bea by the face and kissed her all over her face. 

Allie: Thank you so much baby. 

Bea: Next time place it into your pocket alright. 

Bea gave Allie a smile and washed her hands and placed the pipe back into it's place, getting a hold of Bea's hand they walked out Maxine asking them what took too long, Allie explained while Bea was locking the front door. Bea got into the drivers seat of Bridget's car and waited for Allie and Maxine to get into the back and she drove off round the corner and pulled up outside of Franky's house. They got out of the car and began to walk up to the house. Bea started to knock and was greeted with Franky her black shorts and white tank top, Franky threw her arms around Bea and gave her a hug once Franky let go of Bea she stepped aside letting them through the house. 

They found Boomer on her phone and Bridget was tidying the living room up. Bea went and sat down on the sofa opposite Boomer and Allie went and sat on Bea's lap, she placed her arms around Allie's waist. 

Bea: So Boomer how are you? 

Boomer: Oh good day Bea i'm good , I didn't know you were hear hello Allie and Maxine 

Maxine: Who are you texting? 

Boomer: None just some man i chatted up at the club the other night. 

Bea: Have you finally found someone Booms?

Boomer: No it's nothing serious just that we got talking and he asked me out on a date. 

Allie: Good on you Boomer, all we need now is to find Maxine and Liz someone to date. 

Maxine: Thanks love but i might just stay single after my last relationship with Gary it's put me off men for a long time. 

Allie: How about try dating a woman? 

Bea: Allie....

Maxine: No it's okay Bea, I might just stay single for a bit and see what happens i might find someone but i need to take it step by step. 

Franky sat on the sofa next to Boomer and pulled her in for a hug, Bridget came through with the cups of tea in hand, handing one to Allie and then the other to Bea, she went back into the kitchen to get the other drinks she came in with the tray of cups on and a plate of biscuits. 

Bea: So how was your honeymoon? 

Bridget: It was so fantastic and so romantic. Once we got there we went to bed and consummated our marriage and then Franky took me out and wee went to this amazing restaurant it was so expensive. 

Franky: Only the best for you darling. 

Bridget: Then we took some sightings it's so beautiful in Italy Franky nearly punched the waiter for giving me the eye most of the night. 

Franky: But i showed him. 

Allie: What did you do? 

Bridget: She stood up stood at the side of me taking me out of the seat and just kissed me she took my breath away i thought i was gonna faint. You should have seen the look on his face. 

Bea: That sounds like Franky, I'm glad that you both had a great time. 

Bridget went into her handbag and handed Allie the photos placing her head on Allies shoulder so she could take a look, there was a picture with Bridget on Franky's back and a few pictures of them both in their bikini's. Allie handed the pictures over to Maxine so she could take a look. 

Franky: So what have you been up to lately? 

Bea: Nothing much just spending time together with Prince and Maxine and Allie's mum turned up. 

Franky: Really do tell..

Allie: My mum found out that i was in prison and i told her about my relationship with Bea and that we are getting married and she was happy for us. 

Franky: Your willing to give your mum another chance?

Allie: Everyone deserves a second chance Franky, we talked and she want to be there for me and Bea. I just want to put the past behind me and move on with my family and friends. 

Franky: If your happy then i'm happy for you, i can't wait to meet her. 

Allie: It won't be that long i'm waiting for a phone call for us to meet up again so i can meet my half brother. 

Boomer cut in. 'You have a brother' 

Allie: Yea his name is Patrick. 

Boomer: Patrick the man taking me out on a date his name is Patrick. 

Allie: That's funny. 

Boomer: So what have you all got planned for today. 

Bea: Well as it's coming up to Christmas i thought that i would do a bit of shopping. 

Franky: Oh yea what ya gonna get me red?

Bea: You'll have to wait and see, you will all have to wait and see. 

Allie: I'm the top of your list ain't i babe? 

Bea: You always are. 

Bea gave Allie a kiss to her neck and then Allie got up letting Bea get up. 

Bea: Need to use your toilet. 

Bridget: top of the stairs the first door on the right. 

Bea: Thank you. 

Bea made her way to the stairs and began to go up and opened the door to the bathroom and shut the door, Allie looked at Franky and Bridget to find them talking so she made her way upstairs and went to open the bathroom door and saw Bea just pulling up her pants. Allie smiled at her and shut the door behind and stood behind the door, Bea made her way over to the door and was pushed against it, hearing the crash, Franky looked up and laughed. Allie held Bea's arms up against the bathroom door and began to kiss her letting go of Bea's arms she placed her hands on Allie's face and switched positions so that Allie was against the door she began to rain kisses down the side of her neck, there was a knock on the door. 

Boomer: Hurry it up in there Bea i need to take a piss.

Bea: Will be out in a minute. 

Allie whispered against Bea's ear ' I've missed making love to you last night' she then nipped Bea's ear. Boomer crossed her legs. 

Boomer: Seriously Bea there's going to be a river out here in a minute. 

Bea let go of Allie and then opened the door, Boomer saw Allie behind the door and went into the bathroom, as they were walking out Boomer shouted. 

Boomer: Messing with your taco's girls you should really wait til you both got home for that. 

Bea: Sod off Boomer 

Bea and Allie started to laugh when they began to walk downstairs they pulled themselves together and went to join the others. Bea's phone began to ring and she took it out of her jacket pocket and answered the call. 

Bea: Hello yea she's just next to me, here babe it's your mum. 

Allie: Hello mum what's up you okay?

Madison: Hey sweetheart i'm good where are you? 

Allie: I'm at mine and Bea's friends house. 

Madison: I'm outside of your house can i see you for a minute please? 

Allie: Yea sure, i'll be over in a minute, 

Madison: Okay i'll see you in a bit. 

Allie: See ya soon. 

Allie got off the sofa and excused herself from the others, Bea got up and started to walk towards Allie who was making her way to the front door. 

Bea: Allie you okay? 

Allie: Yea mum wants to see me outside ours. 

Bea: You want me to come with you. 

Allie: No it's alright i'll be back before you know it. 

Allie walked over to Bea and placed her hands on her waist and leaned into her giving her a kiss, Bea watched as Allie walked down the street to see what her mum wanted, Bea walked back into the house and sat back down. 

Franky: Where's Allie? 

Bea: She's gone to see her mum. 

Bea smiled and started to drink her tea, Bridget sat next to Bea and told her more about what happened on their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter next chapter coming soon.


	30. Meet my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie wants her mum to meet her friends.

Allie reached outside of her and Bea's house looking where her mum was but couldn't find her she looked at their house and heard a beep behind her and out came her mum in her dark shades coming out of a red Mercedes Benz. Madison removed her shades and smiled at her daughter, Allie whistled at the car.

Allie: Nice car mum.

Madison: It is isn't it, but it's not mine. 

Madison threw the keys over to Allie who catched them and looked at her mum, Madison just smiled at her and opened the drivers door. 

Madison: You want to take me a spin in your car. 

Allie looked at the keys and walked over to her mum and handed the keys back over to her mum, Madison looked confused.

Allie: I can't take this mum it must have cost you a fortune. 

Madison: Don't worry about my money, look Allie i know that this won't make up for leaving you but i hope that is in the past now, take this as your late birthday present or part of your wedding gift to you both. 

Allie smiled and threw her arms around her mum and cried when they parted, Madison rubbed away her tears. 

Madison: Are you okay sweetie? 

Allie: Yea it's just that i'm happy that your in my life and that you got to meet Bea. 

Madison: She sounds and looks like the one i'm happy that you've found someone love. 

Allie: I'm happy that I've got Bea in my life she makes me so happy mum I've found the one to share my life with and to grow old with.

Madison: She makes you happy then i'm happy to call her my daughter-in- law. 

Allie: Thanks mum it means a lot to me, do you want to meet mine and Bea's friends. 

Madison looked at her watched and then stared at her daughter smiling, she handed Allie the car keys and Allie got behind the wheel getting herself comfy in the seat she adjusted the seat and waited for her mum to get in. 

Madison: Take us for a spin and see how you feel in it. 

Allie: Alright. 

They fastened their seat belts and Allie put the key into the ignition and turned it on waiting a few seconds she pulled the handbrake and pressed down on the accelerator and she began to drive down the street onto the main road taking the car for a spin. Allie found a parking space and got out of the car smiling away. Madison got out of the car and moved her hair out of her face and looked at Allie. 

Madison: You are a great driver. 

Allie: Been a bit rusty since being locked up so yea getting good now. 

Madison and Allie walked down some shops until Madison saw a fish shop and walked in coming back out to Allie with a plastic cup of prawns, Allie smiled at her mum and she handed Allie the cup and they sat at the bench what was near the car. 

Allie: I remember these prawns i was only 4 and we went to the fair ground and after i went on all of the small rides we would sit down and eat these, i haven't had prawns since then. 

Madison: I love spending time with you and getting to know the people involved in your life Bea is such an amazing woman. 

Allie: She is couldn't ask for a better partner than her, this morning i was washing my hands and i took my ring off my finger and put it at the side of the sink and i accidentally knocked it and it fell in the sink and i went mad and Bea went under the sink and unscrewed the pipe and found my ring. 

Madison: What a life saver. 

Allie: Yea we kinda saved each other. 

Madison: Saved each other? 

Allie: Yea in prison there was this prisoner who was the governor to the prison i was in she ended up being a prisoner because she set the prison on fire people there the prisoners there called her the freak but her name was Joan Ferguson and she tried to murder Bea by drugging her and drowning her. 

Madison: Oh my god the poor love she's alright now though isn't she i hope that the bitch is locked away for life for that. 

Allie: Well she's dead, she had a knock to the head. 

Madison: She didn't do anything to you though did she? 

Allie: No except from planting drugs into my cell and for trying to take the love of my life away from me, i saved her i pulled her out of the sink and i kept her heart beating. Bea thought i was in on the attack on her she didn't want to see me or even talk to me after that day, so the only thing i had was to go on drugs because i lost the person that i love, i told her that i saved her life and she helped me through cold turkey. 

Madison: Oh love. 

Allie: It doesn't matter now I've got my woman my dog, my mum and my friends in my life now that's all that counts. 

Madison: I love you sweetheart you know that right? 

Allie: Yea i do, i love you too mum, just don't leave me again. 

Madison: I'm here as long as you want me here.

Allie: Would you like to come and meet my friends? 

Madison: I'd love to, my assistant is looking after my cafe so i'm all yours for a couple of hours. 

Allie: Okay let's go. 

Allie walked over to the car and unlocking it they both got in and Allie started to drive, Allie put the radio on and Vanilla Ice came up on the radio, she started to rap 'Alright stop collaborate and listen Allie is back with her brand new invention' joked Allie. 

Madison: You have a great voice love ever thought about doing that as a DJ. 

Allie: I thought about it but maybe next year. 

Madison: You have talent my girl you should show it off to the world. 

Allie: Thanks mum. 

Allie was coming up to the street where Bridget and Franky lives and pulled up outside of the house and beeped the horn getting all their attention Bea Franky Bridget Boomer and Maxine went to the window and saw Allie getting out of the car. Bea walked outside and over to Allie and gave her a hug, Madison walked over to the pair and Bea gave Madison a kiss to the cheek and then gave Allie a soft kiss to her lips. 

Bea: Did you both have a great time. 

Allie: Yea sorry babe i was long but mum had a gift for me for us. 

Allie pointed to the car getting a wolf whistle from Bea, she walked around the car and took a look inside of the car. 

Bea: A Mercedes Benz and in red too, not seen one of these in years, it's a bit too much isn't it. 

Madison: Don't worry about my money it's my gift to the both of you from me.

Allie locked the car and they all walked over to the house, they all walked into the house to Franky Bridget and Maxine, Madison sat next to Allie. 

Franky: So Mrs Novak. 

Madison: I'm not married please call me Madison. 

Franky: What made you come to Allie after all those years of walking out on her. 

Bridget: Franky....

Madison: No it's fine, I've come to make it up with her i shouldn't have walked out on her but i thought that she would have been better off without me, my ex husband beat me if i knew for one second that he would hurt my daughter i would have killed the fucker. 

Franky: Well i hope you keep to your word i would like us all to get on. 

Madison: Me too.

Maxine: How about we all go out and have a few drinks together at the club, get to know Madison more? 

Franky: That's a great idea Maxi. 

Franky got up off the sofa and put on her black jacket, Bridget got up and went over to Franky and placed her arm around her. Maxine and Boomer began to walk out talking to Madison on their way out of the house. Bea and Allie made their way outside waiting for Franky and Bridget to lock the door behind them, Franky walked over to her car with Bridget. 

Franky: We'll take Maxine and Boomer and you Allie can take your hotties with you. 

Bea: Franky that's my mother in law. 

Bridget: Yea you'll be on a sex ban if you don't behave yourself. 

Franky: I'm only joking darling. 

Franky gave Bridget a wink and got into the drivers seat and Bridget sat at the side of her, Maxine and Boomer got into the back. Allie got behind the wheel and seated next to her was Bea her mum was sat at the back. Franky pulled out of the drive and began to drive down the street, Allie followed behind Bea switched the radio and placed her head back relaxing watching Allie driving, she was tempted to place her hand on her Allie's leg but thought that it would distract her from driving. 

Franky pulled up outside of the nightclub and got out, she waited on the pavement for the rest to join her. Allie and Bea got out of the car and walked to each other Bea placed her arm around Allie's shoulders and she placed her arm around Bea's waist walking into the club with Madison walking in front of them. 

Bea and Allie walked into the club and stopped to find their friends standing still waiting for them, Bea and Allie walked over to their friends and they sat at the table in the corner. Madison told them that she'll get the first round they all decided on tequila shots. When Madison was ordering the drinks she saw a DJ arguing with the club manager he told the DJ to get out of the club and that he is sacked. 

The manager walked behind the bar and stood next to one of the bar staff and she could hear him whispering to the woman 'Put up a notice up on the window we need a new DJ', Madison at this point cut in. 

Madison: I might be able to help you with that. 

The club manager turned to face Madison and listened, she was telling him that her daughter is looking for a job something to do with music and that she could leave him Allie's number. The manager smiled at her and placed the piece of paper into his shirt pocket. Madison got the shot glasses and walked over to the table were they were sitting and they all got a shot glass each and raised the glass up and drank it all in one go. 

Franky ordered the next round of drinks, Allie only wanted orange juice as someone would need to get them home in one piece, Bridget had the same as Allie. After a few drinks Franky was leaning over Bridget sitting in her lap. Bea got up and looked round for the toilets when she spotted it she walked over. Allie looked on at Bea and drank some of her juice, Franky looked over to Bea's direction. 

Franky: I think you should go after her she's heading for the males toilets. 

Allie: Fuck. 

Allie put her glass down and ran through the crowd and over to the toilets just in time to pull Bea away from the males toilets. 

Allie: Wrong toilets babe. 

Allie directed her to the right toilets and went in with her she waited until Bea finished she came out smiling at her she walked over to Allie and placed her hands on her waist and leaned in and kissed her softly. 

Bea: Why don't you have a drink beautiful. 

Allie: I'm driving. 

Bea: It's alright i'll drive you have a drink. 

Allie: Babe you are in no condition on driving us home you'll end up getting pulled over by the police or worse crash. 

Bea: Okay your so smart. 

Allie: Yea i know i am, come on let's go back to the others. 

Bea tried walking out of the toilets with Allie walking behind her, nearly bumping into the tables as she they were walking back to the others. Allie walked at the side of her and Bea placed her arm around her. Madison was laughing along with Boomer and Maxine her mum had a bit too much to drink. Bea sat down next to Maxine, Allie went and got the next round of drinks the drinks were soft drinks Allie sat down next to Bea and handed round the soft drinks round the table.

Madison: Ah honey i forgot to tell ya something, the manager is looking for a DJ and i gave him your number. 

Allie: You did what? 

Madison: I thought that you would love the idea of becoming a DJ. 

Allie: Yea but not yet, that's a big step for me to take, i'll have to think about it first. 

Bea: You have a great voice babe you have talent you should try it and see how it goes. 

Allie: I'll think about it. 

It was now 11pm and they had a few laughs and Bea had spilt some of her drink on Allie's t-shirt by accident so Allie got up and went over to the toilets and took off her t-shirt and putting on her jacket zipping it up she walked back over to the table. 

Allie: Right we are heading off now. 

Bea: No lets dance the night away. 

Allie: Another time come on Bea. 

Bea started to get up and Madison got up walking at the side of Allie and Bea once in the car Madison sat at the side of Allie while Bea was lying down on the back seat with her eyes closed. Madison leaned against the window. Allie started to drive, once they arrived at their house, Madison and Allie got out of the car and helped Bea get out of the car and into the house, Madison helped Allie take Bea upstairs and then placed her on the bed. As Madison said her goodbyes she made her way out of the bedroom. 

Allie: Mum. 

Madison: yea love?

Madison walked back into the bedroom. 

Allie: How about you stay the night, Maxine will probably stay over at Franky's tonight you can have her room if you want. 

Madison: Are you sure honey? 

Allie: Yea i'm sure. 

Madison: Thanks love i think i might go to bed now, goodnight love. 

Madison walked over to Allie and gave her a hug kissed the top of her head and made her way to the bedroom door.

Allie: Night mum. 

Madison walked into Maxine's room and shut the door going over to the bed she got under the duvet and went to sleep. Allie undressed Bea leaving her in just her bra and underwear, she placed the duvet over her and got undressed herself, she walked over to the light and switched it off walking over to the bed in the dark she lifted the duvet up and wrapped the duvet over herself. Bea rolled over and placed her hand on Allie's stomach and placed her head on her chest, Allie kissed the top of Bea's head and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? 
> 
> Do you think Allie will become a DJ?
> 
> Next chapter coming up soon, i'm going to try to make a Christmas chapter after the next chapter would you like to see that?


	31. Meet your brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie finally meets her brother Patrick and gets to know him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update hope you enjoy.

Morning broke and Allie was already up taking a shower while Bea slept. After her shower she went downstairs and put the kettle on taking the cups out of the cupboard she thought that she should make the coffee as her mum and Bea would need some caffeine to wake up, Prince came into the kitchen and sat down near the back door and looked at her then back at the door, Allie went and opened the back door so he could do his buisness, she went to the cupboard and lifted up Prince's dog bowl and tipped the bag of dog buiscuits into his bowl and placed it down onto the floor and then filled the other bowl up with water. She took the mugs upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door were her mum had slept she waited for a reply and opened the bedroom door to find her mum lying down in bed. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to her mum and she sat up so they were face to face, she handed her mum the cup of coffee. 

Allie: Good morning how are you this morning?

Madison: I'm good feels like a brick has landed on my head what did we drink last night? 

Allie: Well we had a shot each and after that you all ended up having a bottle of wine a bottle of larger and you all had a red bull with vodka don't know how you all managed that and my gorgeous wife-to be spilt her drink over me i'm just happy that we all got together and that you have met our friends. 

Madison: I would like them to be my friends too, you have great friends. 

Allie: Wouldn't change them for the world. 

Madison: How is Bea this morning feeling hungover? 

Allie: I've let her sleep for a while longer i'm gonna go in now and give her this cup of coffee she needs it after the amount of alcohol she poured into her mouth. 

Madison: I think i might have this coffee and have a shower if that's alright with you? 

Allie: Course it is. 

Madison: Thank you and then i'm going to ring your brother up to see if we could meet up. 

Allie: I would love to meet Patrick. 

Madison: Okay thank you for the coffee love. 

Allie: Your welcome. 

Allie got up off the bed and made her way to their bedroom and closed the door behind her she heard her mum's footsteps on the landing and then heard the door shut. She faced Bea who had Allie's pillow cuddled into her, Allie made her way to their bed and sat on the edge putting the cup down on the bedside table, she laid down beside her she faced her and moved the strand of red curly hair from out of Bea's face she saw Bea twitch her eyes she smiled at her and kissed Bea on the forehead, she placed her arm around Bea's waist and placed her forehead next to Bea's. 

Allie: How are you feeling this morning? 

Bea: My head is sore, shouldn't have drank that much. 

Allie: I'm glad that you had a great night out. 

Bea: I didn't do anything stupid did i? 

Allie: No but you nearly walked into the men's toilets and you spilt your drink on me.

Bea: Oh my, i'm sorry babe. 

Allie: It's alright don't be sorry. 

Bea snuggled into Allie more and she placed her arms more around Bea she looked up at the bedside table and gave out a low moan. 

Bea: Is that cup for me? 

Allie: Of course it is my love. 

Allie reached over and took a hold of the cup in both hands and waited for Bea to sit up she handed the cup over to her and she took the cup from her hands and breathed in the coffee she took a sip and moaned. 

Bea: That's better, you make a good cup of coffee babe, hows your mum. 

Allie: She's good she's taking a shower. 

Bea: Did anything interesting happen last night? 

Allie: Well the club manager sacked the DJ and mum passed my number onto them. 

Bea: That's brilliant babe, are you going for the job? 

Allie: It's something that i want to do but it's scary i haven't had a proper job and all i want to do is spend more time with you. 

Bea: We will spend time together don't worry and it's something new for you remember that time when we rapped in the slot? now none could do it better than you. 

Allie: It's also singing to. 

Bea: You will be great at it don't put yourself down.  
t  
Bea heard footsteps on the landing and Bea got up from the bed and placed the cup down and opened the bedroom door to find Madison walking downstairs. Bea turned round and smiled at her. 

Bea: I could do with a shower you want to join me? 

Allie: Maybe later. 

Bea rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got out walking around the bedroom in her knickers and bra she walked out of the bedroom and went over to the bathroom. Allie walked out of their room and heard the shower turning on she wanted to join her but she wanted to check on her mum, so she went downstairs and walked into the kitchen to find her mum throwing the ball around the garden she walked outside and went over to her mum. 

Allie: You okay did you manage to speak to Patrick? 

Madison: Yea i spoke to him not long ago and he said that once he has finished work that he would come to mine so would you like to come round tonight? 

Allie: Yea okay i would like to see who you bought into this world.

Madison: Bring Bea too. 

Allie: Will do. 

Madison: Well i best get going things to do, i'll see ya later. 

Allie: Yea see ya mum. 

Madison gave Allie a hug and made her way inside the house and out of the front door Allie went back inside the house Prince following he ran straight for his water bowl Allie said to Prince 'Once your other mom comes out of the shower we'll go for walkies.' Prince started to wag his tail, Allie went upstairs and went opened the bathroom door slowly and entered, looking at the shower curtain what was closed she took a towel out of the cupboard under the basin and began to undress she slowly walked over to the shower and pulled the shower curtain open and stepped into the shower scaring Bea. 

Bea: Fuck you scared me half to death. 

Allie: I'm sorry babe. 

Bea: Your here now that what counts. 

Allie: I thought that i could wash your back for you. 

Bea: Well..... 

Bea handed Allie the wash cloth and turned her back to her. 

Bea: I wouldn't say no to that. 

Allie smiled and got some body lotion and squeezed it on the cloth and began to wash Bea's back going over to her shoulders giving them a light squeeze she heard Bea give a small moan. 

Bea: That feels so good. 

Allie: Hows your head feeling now. 

Bea: Good i'm not gonna drink again

Allie kissed the side of Bea's neck and then went to her earlobe taking it into her mouth and sucked the water off her ear and then turned Bea round and bought their mouths together into a slow kiss, Bea ran her fingers through Allie's blonde locks when they broke free from the kiss she looked at Allie and smiled. 

Bea: What have you got planned for today? 

Allie: Nothing until tonight what about you? 

Bea: Nothing looks like you have a day in with me then. 

Bea ran her hands down so they touched her breasts she then placed her hands on her waist bringing them closer together. 

Bea: Have you spoke to Franky yet? 

Allie: No she's probably hungover like the rest will be.

Bea: Where's your mum? 

Allie: She had to go out and run a few errands and then we'll go round to hers later she's going to ring me later to give me directions to her house,

Bea and Allie finished up in the shower and wrapped a towel around their bodies and went into the bedroom to get a change of clothes. They walked downstairs and Bea opened the curtains while Allie went into the kitchen with Prince and shouted over to Allie. 

Bea: It's snowing. 

Allie came running into the living room and came behind Bea and looked outside at the snow falling. Allie grabbed her coat and put her shoes on, she looked at Bea and grabbed Bea's coat off the rail and held it in front of her. 

Bea: I'm not going to go out and freeze to death. 

Allie gave her the puppy eyes, Bea looked at Allie and thought 'Fuck how can i not when she looks at me like that.' Bea grabbed her coat off Allie and went into the kitchen to get a pair of gloves for them both and a scarf and they went outside the snow was deep enough so they decided to build a snowoman, Bea went back into the house to get a carrot and a few buttons. She went over and grabbed her phone from the table and saw a voice message on her phone from Franky so she went out over to Allie and gave her the buttons and carrot to put on the snowoman and answered the voice message 'Hello red how are you both this morning i have a headache i think that we must have drank too much because we found ourselves in the club this morning lying over the table we only just got home' Bea laughed and looked at the snowoman they had made and they both stood at the side and Bea lifted up her phone to take a selfie of them both. 

Bea: Do you want to go back in babe and i'll make us a nice hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. 

Allie: And chocolate sprinkles? 

Bea: Yea. 

Allie: Okay can we watch a film. 

Bea: Whatever you like. 

Allie walked into the house with Bea following behind, they took off their coats scarves and gloves off then Bea went into the kitchen while Allie went to choose a film for them to watch. Allie sat down on the sofa and waited for Bea to turn up when she did she made room for her and she handed Allie her hot cup of chocolate with what she wanted, she pressed play the film was 'Elf' Allie thought that because it was coming up to Christmas that they should get into the Christmas spirit. Allie cuddled up to Bea who placed her arm around her and they both relaxed watching the film. 

When the film had finished they decided to take Prince out for a walk on their way back from their walk Bea's phone began to ring Allie got the phone out of Bea's pocket and her mums name came up so she answered. 

Allie: Hello mum, You okay? 

Madison: Would you mind if Patrick comes round to yours it's just my house isn't suitable i've been decorating so everything is out of place if not i'll take us somewhere.

Allie: No it's okay come round to ours. 

Madison: Thanks love, see you soon. 

Allie: Bye mam

Allie placed the phone back into Bea's pocket and grabbed a hold of Bea's hands linking their fingers, they walked past Franky's house to find Bridget sitting on the bonnet of her car and Franky standing between Bridget's legs, Bea gave them a whistle. 

Bea: Can't you both wait until you get inside of your house? 

Franky: Well it's one of Gidget's fantasy to fuck on the car bonnet. 

Bridget tapped Franky on the arm. 

Bridget: Don't listen to her i've got one horny wife it's more like it's her fantasy. 

Bridget moved Franky so she could get off the car sorting out her clothing and walked into the house and walked past Boomer on the way in, Franky went over to the boot and took bags out and handed two bags over to Boomer who went back into the house, Franky got the rest of the bags out and looked over at Allie and Bea. 

Franky: What's the matter was i turning you on red? Bea laughed and went bright red. ' What you both up to?' 

Allie: Just took Prince for a walk and then we are meeting my brother for the first time.

Franky: I hope it goes well for you Allie. 

Allie: Thanks Franky. 

Franky walked into the house and they started walking down the street and back onto their street, when they arrived home Allie put the music on the tv and started to clean the house up rushing around the house to make the place look good, Bea came out of the kitchen and went over to Allie placing her hand on her shoulders and turned her around. 

Bea: Hey calm down stop rushing we have plenty of time. 

Allie: You don't understand i have to make it look amazing i don't want our place to be a dump. 

Bea: Our place is not a dump he is coming to see you not the house. 

Allie: I'm sorry, i just want to make a good first impression 

Bea: I know you do babe just take it easy i'll help.

They spent a good 2 hours tidying up the living room and the kitchen, they decided to get dressed, Allie decided to wear her jeans and pink shirt and Bea put on her leather pants and t-shirt. They went downstairs and sorted out a meal that they all could have once they cooked they went into the living room and sat down looking at Prince who was lying down on the rug in front of them. When they heard the door bell ring Prince started to bark so Bea went to answer while Allie stayed with Prince to calm him down, when Bea returned she was with Madison and with a 6ft man with brown hair. She got up and walked over to her mum and gave her a hug. 

Madison: This is your brother Patrick. 

Patrick: Hello Allie how are you it's good to finally meet you, i've heard good things about you

Allie: I bet not all good? 

Allie pointed out for them both to sit down Allie sat on the opposite side of them ad Bea joined them, Prince went over to meet their guests and sat down in front of him. 

Allie: He always does that he wants to be stroked and tickled he wants the attention. 

Patrick: Oh i see, so this is Prince. 

Prince jumped onto Patrick's lap Allie laughed Patrick started to stroke Prince rubbing him round in circles he looked up at Allie and looked serious. 

Patrick: I heard that you was in prison. 

Allie: Yea and you know what for right?

Patrick: To tell you the truth i knew that you was in Prison before mum told me. 

Allie: You did, why didn't you write to me, why didn't you come to visit me? 

Patrick: I thought that you would tell me to go away if i told you that i am your mother's son after what happened in your past. 

Allie: I want to keep it in the past. 

Bea: So Patrick your mum told me that you work on bikes like fixing and you are your own boss. 

Patrick: Yea i am, i'm running it by myself now i had to sack my last staff. 

Bea: How come? 

Patrick: I saw him stashing drugs into the bikes back wheels selling drugs. 

Bea: How could he do that, did you ring the police? 

Patrick: No but i told him if he ever comes near me and my business again then i will go to the police, so now i'm running it by myself, mum told me that you are into your Harley Bikes. 

Bea: Yea i am. 

Patrick: Would you like to come work for me? as i need someone who knows more about bikes and as you are family it will be good to get to work with you. 

Bea: If you leave me your number i'll give you a ring sometime in the week. 

Patrick: Yea sure no rush. 

Allie: Anyone hungry? 

Patrick: I'm starving after working all morning and afternoon. 

Allie: Okay is lamb chops alright with you. 

Patrick: My favorite, that will do me nicely thank you. 

Once Allie had handed them their meals they sat at the table while Allie went back into the kitchen and got four glasses and a bottle of white wine. They talked more about Patrick about his business and what he was like as a child, Allie and Patrick had some things in common they both like oysters and they both like Vanilla ice. When they finished their meal they went over to the sofa with their glass of wine, Allie wanted to know more about her brother. 

Allie: So Patrick mum told me you're in a relationship what is the person like? 

Patrick: She's amazing we first met at the nightclub in town and i saw her sitting down at the table by herself so i walked over to her and bought her a drink then she dragged me out on the dance floor and then we shared a kiss, then i asked her out on a date and she said yes. 

Allie: That's very romantic of you. 

Bea: What's the woman's name? 

Patrick: Susan.

Bea: Susan, we have a friend called Susan. 

Allie: I'd love to meet her. 

Patrick: I'll give her a text now and ask her if she would like to come down if you want? 

Allie: Yea i would like to meet her. 

Patrick went into his back pack and took his phone out and went into his contacts and found the number and gave Susan a text. When he got a reply he replied back and got up. 

Patrick: I'll go and meet her at the bottom of street.

Allie: Okay. 

Patrick got up and made his way to the front door and walked out shutting the door behind him, Allie got up and got a refill for them all. 

Bea: Have you met his girlfriend yet? 

Madison: No but he has told me so much about her and she sounds lovely. 

When they all heard the front door open they all stood up and waited for the living room door to open when it did they looked up and saw Patrick walking in with the woman at his side, he placed his arm around her waist and his girlfriend looked at them and smiled. 'Hello Bea'. 

'Boomer'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? 
> 
> More to come!!!!


	32. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update had to finish off some Christmas shopping thank you for all of your feedback.

A week had past since Bea and Allie found out who Boomer's boyfriend was, Allie was shocked to see her friend with her brother but she was happy that her brother has found happiness, Bea was also shocked to find her friend is in a relationship with Patrick but she was happy that Boomer had found happiness but she scared the shit out of Patrick protecting her friend telling him 'If you break her heart i will break your fucking arm she is an amazing friend and person' after they had a few drinks and enjoyed each others company. 

It was Christmas Eve morning and Allie was still in bed awake, Bea had already woken up and was out of bed, Allie grabbed hold of Bea's pillow and cuddled it and closed her eyes. When Bea soon arrived in the bedroom she had a few bags in her hands she looked at Allie to find her sleeping and walked over to the wardrobe and placed the bags on top out of reach from Allie, she sat on the edge of the bed and took off her boots and got up walking over to her side of the bed and looked down at Allie who had her nose in her pillow she smiled down at her and laid down on the bed propping herself up on her arm she moved a strand of hair what was covering that was covering her eyes and moved it behind her ear, she saw Allie twitch her eyes and then opened them seeing Bea's brown chocolate eyes staring down at her she gave her a smile and pulled Bea's head down and connected their lips into a slow kiss. 

Allie: Where did you go, i miss waking up with you? 

Bea: I just had to pop out to get a few things, as you know tomorrow it's Christmas. 

Allie: I'm looking forward to our first Christmas together. 

Bea: Me too I've been counting down the days. What are we going to do today? 

Allie: Well i'm all yours until this afternoon then i'm going with Franky into town to get something. 

Bea: Are you now, well i hope you have a good time, i think i might just go with Maxine and Bridget to the pub.

Bea got up off the bed and stormed out of their bedroom. Allie got out of bed and put on her gown and walked out of the bedroom looking for Bea to find her downstairs in the living room with Prince on her lap, she went over to her and sat down next to her. 

Allie: What's the matter with you? 

Bea: How come you are giving Franky attention going shopping with her, this is our first Christmas together i would like to spend Christmas Eve with you. 

Allie: I need to get a few things from town and it's best that i don't do it with you as then it will spoil it. 

Bea: I'm sorry i just want our first Christmas to be perfect. 

Allie: It will be perfect. 

Bea: I feel like you are around Franky all the time. 

Allie: Your not jealous are you. 

Bea: Should i be, is there something going on between the two of you? 

Allie: How can you even say that, Bea i love you and only you, i thought you knew that already. 

Bea: I know you love me and i love you, I've never been like this before. 

Allie: What jealous? 

Bea: Yea and that I've never known what true love was until i met you. 

Allie: Same goes for me babe, the thought of ever losing you scares the shit out of me. 

Bea: Well i'm not going nowhere. 

Allie smiled and leaned over Bea making Prince jump off Bea's lap and Allie got onto Bea's lap rubbing her nose against Bea's she placed her hands on her face and bought their mouths together Bea responded by lifting Allie up and put her down so she was lying down on the sofa Allie pulled Bea down and wrapped her legs around her, Bea opened up Allie's robe and took a deep breath and crashed their lips together into a soft loving kiss. They were rudely interrupted by the front door bell ringing, Bea placed her face into Allie's chest and groaned. 

Bea: When are we going to have some time to ourselves. 

Allie: It could be Maxine she might have lost her key. 

The door bell rang again. 

Bea: Maxine's working.

Bea climbed off Allie and made her way out of the living room to answer the door Allie got up and sorted out her gown and crossed her legs. Bea returned with Franky behind her with a big bag in her hand. Franky took out wrapped presents and placed them under the tree and sat next to Allie, Bea looked at them both and walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. 

 

Franky: Are we still going shopping then i want to buy Bridget some presents. 

Allie: Yea i just need to get dressed won't be long. 

Allie got up and made her way upstairs and into the bedroom to get dressed, Bea came into the living room and sat next to Franky.

Franky: Me and Gidget are going to the pub later tonight to see Maxine are you and Allie coming to join us? 

Bea: Don't know yet. 

Franky: What's the matter red? 

Bea: Nothing, you both looking forward to Christmas? 

Franky: Yea as it's our first Christmas together, are you and Allie excited for Christmas? 

Bea: Yea looking forward to it. 

Franky: You wanna come round for Christmas dinner Bridget asked me to tell you as she has enough to go round. 

Bea: I'll think about it and let you know. 

Franky: Okay red. 

Allie came down wearing her tracky bottoms and t-shirt, Franky got up and made her way to the front door with Allie walking in front. Bea got up and went over to the window seeing Both Allie and Franky laughing, Prince walked over to Bea and nudged her leg with his nose. Bea smiled down at him and she went to put her shoes on and jacket and walked out with Prince, Bea put on her music and placed her earphones in her ears and started to run with the dog at the side of her they ran over to the park and they ran around twice around the field and then Bea sat down on the swing and swung herself she then got her phone and looked through her pictures of her and Allie she stopped at a picture of Allie, Bea had taken a picture of her in their back garden lying down on the grass in the sun her face glowing and her blue eyes sparkling, she had an incoming call from Bridget so she answered it. 

Bea: Hi there Bridget. 

Bridget: Hello Bea are you okay, what are you up to? 

Bea: I'm at the park with Prince on a swing, i'm fine how are you? 

Bridget: I'm good just bored, Liz and Boomer have gone off with Boomer's boyfriend, trying to get my head around it to find it was Allie's brother. 

Bea: It shocked us too but if she's happy then i'm happy, only Maxine now to find her happiness.

Bridget: You want to come round and have a chat and brew? 

Bea: Thanks but i'm gonna get home and put my feet up and wait for Allie to come home. 

Bridget: You sure your alright? 

Bea: Yea i'm sure stop asking will ya. 

Bridget: You sound a little tense. 

Bea; Bye Bridget. 

Bea hung up and placed her phone back into her pocket and placed her face in her hands and wiped her eyes, looking up to see Prince looking up at her with a sad look on his face if Bea was upset or sad he would sit in front of her. Bea got off the swing and started to run with the dog once they reached the house she unlocked the front door and walked in kicking off her red Adidas trainers off she walked into the living room and opened the kitchen and back door for Prince and walked back into the living room plonking herself down on the sofa she placed her arm around the back of her head and closed her eyes, she felt something move on her stomach she opened her eyes and saw Prince getting comfy lying down on her stomach, she closed her eyes and shut off the world for a few minutes, then minutes became hours, she was suddenly woken by the sound of the front door opening and shutting before she knew it she saw Allie running up the stairs, Bea got up off the sofa and crossed her arms. Allie came running downstairs and entered the living room with a big smile on her face, it soon turned to a frown when she saw the look on Bea's face. 

Allie: Your still not upset about me and Franky going shopping are you? 

Bea: No it's not that.

Allie: Then what is it, tell me Bea? 

Bea: Okay i am jealous that you went out with Franky i just wanted you all to myself. 

Allie: I'm all yours now i just needed to get something special. 

Bea: would you come with me? 

Allie: Where to? 

Bea sat back down on the sofa and Allie looked at Bea who had tears streaming down her eyes, Allie went to Bea's side and sat next to her putting her arm around her shoulders. 

Allie: What's the matter babe? 

Bea: Christmas without Debbie i miss her, on Christmas eve she would write a letter to Santa and leave in on the table and she would leave a glass of milk and cookies for Santa and carrots for the reindeer's, then her face always lit up on Christmas day when she saw all of her presents under the tree. 

Allie: Awh babe that must be really hard for you, shall we go and take some flowers and spend a bit of time with her.

Bea: Yea thank you Allie. 

Allie: You don't have to thank me babe, i'm here for you like your there for me. You wanna go now? 

Bea: Yea i would like to go before it gets dark. 

They got up from the sofa and went to put on their gloves hats and scarves and got into Allie's car, Allie drove over to the nearest store and got out with Bea following after she locked the car and went into the store to get a bunch of flowers and Allie found a bunch of pink red and white roses and they went to pay for them. They walked out and go back into the car Bea looked outside of the car window Allie placed her hand on Bea's leg for comfort she turned and faced Allie and gave her a smile. When they reached the Cemetery Allie stopped the car and got out taking the flowers over to Bea who just got out of the car shutting the door she handed them to Bea and then went back to get the roses, Allie placed her arm around Bea's waist and walked over to Debbie's grave and Bea stood in front of the grave stone and wiped the snow covering up her name off and then knealed down she placed the flowers in front of her grave and kissed her hand and placed her hand on the grave stone. 

Bea: I wish you were here baby i miss you so much a Christmas without you is not right i'll be thinking of you everyday and night, merry Christmas my beautiful girl. 

Bea walked over to Allie who then went in front and knealed down to place the roses next to the flowers, she walked over to Bea and placed her hand in front of Bea and she took it they linked their fingers and stayed talking to Debbie for a bit. Bea was quiet on the drive home when they got inside the house Bea sat down on the sofa while Allie went into the kitchen to make them both a hot chocolate, Bea just sat down and looked at the tree without the star or an angel on top. Allie walked in and saw Bea quickly get up. 

Bea: You know something that tree is missing something off the top. 

Allie: I know what to put on top. 

Allie went into the the box what had all of the decorations in and reached under some tinsel and pulled out an angel and handed it over to Bea who placed it on top, Allie wrapped her arms around Bea and placed them around her flat stomach Bea placed her hands on top of Allie's arms and moved more into her embrace. 

Allie: I thought of the angel because of Debbie she is the queen of all angels up there. 

Bea: Thank you Allie. 

Allie: What for you don't have to thank me.

Bea: For being in my life, i know i can be a handful at times but it's always you i'll always have you won't i? 

Allie: Your stuck with me i'm madly in love with you have been since seeing you on TV that time after being in court your the strongest person i have ever met and i'm so happy that you choose to have a future with me, i love you Bea. 

Before Bea could say anything or do anything her phone started to buzz in her pocket she groaned Allie moved from Bea upstairs to the bathroom, when she came back down from using the toilet Bea had her jacket, she walked over to Bea. 

Allie: How about you take off that jacket and then we'll get all snuggled up in front of the TV with the fire on. 

Bea: I'd love to but Bridget just rang and has a few drinks waiting for us at the bar come and have a couple and then we'll come home.

Allie: Okay and how are we going to get home if we are drunk? 

Bea: It's only one drink and i don't want a lot to drink tonight as I've got gifts to wrap. 

Allie gave Bea a wink and put her jacket back on and made her way out of the front door and to the car she unlocked the car and pulled down the mirror so she could see herself and took out her lip barm and placed it into the glove compartment, Bea came running over to the car and got in warming her hands up against the heater, Allie gave her a warm smile and pulled away from the curb. 

Boomer walked over to the bar with Patrick at her side, Franky was sat at the with Bridget at the side of her, Allie walked in front of Bea and went over to the bar and was bought into a hug by her brother she wrapped her arms around him once they got out of the hug he handed Allie a Christmas bag. 

Patrick: Merry Christmas for tomorrow Allie. 

Allie: Merry Christmas, you are coming round tomorrow aren't you would love to see you and spend time with you and mum. 

Patrick: Yea, i'm having Christmas dinner at Franky's as Boomer insisted after that i would love to come and see you. 

Patrick handed Allie her drink and went over to Bea and handed her a gift bag she gave him a peck on the cheek and gave him a crushing hug. 

Bea: Thank you Patrick, how are you? 

Patrick: I'm good Boomer made me laugh a lot this afternoon dragging me out on that dance floor moving everybody so that we could have the floor to ourselves. 

Bea laughed and looked at Franky and Allie both talking. 

Bea: That sounds like Boomer. 

Bea put her drink down and walked over to the bar and grabbed hold of Allie's hand and bought her to the dance floor the music was a soft and slow song and Allie placed her arms around Bea's neck while Bea's strong arms went around Allie's waist and around her back and they began to move their bodies to the music, Allie placed her forehead against Bea's and smiled Bea lifted her head up and looked at Allie's lips, Allie was the first to lean forward and captured Bea's mouth between her lips not forgetting the crowd and other people looking at them but they didn't care they are in love to even think about the people around them. Franky gave out a wolf whistle Allie could just about hear her and she smiled against Bea's lips, Allie turned round and faced their friends and brother who had tears in his eyes seeing his half sister being happy. Franky had dragged Bridget over to the dane floor and a fast song came on so they all started to dance Allie going in front of Bea with her back to her moving her hips and body Bea couldn't keep her eyes off her arse when she turned round she pulled Bea in front of her. 

Allie: You loving that little dance are you, am i turning you on baby?

Bea bit her bottom lip and grabbed a hold of Allie's waist and whispered in her ear. 

Bea: Fuck do ya think that we will be able to leave now i want you so much. 

Allie: Yea sure let's say our goodbyes and go. 

Bea kissed Allie one final time and they made their way to the car and Allie tried not to speed on the way home but she couldn't wait until they got home and be alone for a few hours as Maxine would finish work at midnight and they still had to wrap up presents. Allie was trying to unlock the front door of their house but attention turned back to Bea who was raining light kisses to her neck Allie couldn't help the moan escaping from her lips. 

Allie: Bea babe can you wait til we get inside 

Bea: I want you now i want my early Christmas present now.

Allie managed to unlock the front door and ran upstairs with Bea following as they reached their bedroom Allie took off her jacket and stopped at the bottom of the bed and placed her hands on her hips, Bea walked into the bedroom shutting the door behind her. 

 

Allie: You want your gift wrapped or unwrapped?

Bea walked over to Allie and connected their lips into a urgent kiss and gently nudged Allie onto the bed and began to assault her neck and flick her tongue over the pulse of her neck she went to the bottom of Allie's t-shirt and lifted it up Allie helped and shifted her body to take her t-shirt off. 

Bea: I'll have my gift unwrapped. 

Allie: Sounds good to me. 

 

After spending most of the night making love and showering which led to more love making, Bea was downstairs feeling all freshened up she wrapped up some presents while Allie was upstairs wrapping some presents up, Once all of the presents were wrapped Bea placed the wrapped up gifts with tags on under the tree, Bea went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for them both when she walked back into the living room she saw Allie placing a wrapped up present under the tree. 

Allie: That's the last of the presents I've finally got my family and friends their presents. 

Bea: Me too shall we go up to bed?

Allie: Yea. 

Bea handed Allie her cup of chocolate and then walked back into the kitchen and made sure that their dog had enough water and patted him on his head and turned the lights off and followed Allie upstairs to bed. Once in bed Allie tangled her leg with Bea's and placed her arm over Bea's stomach rubbing her hand over her soft skin. Bea turned her head and captured Allie's mouth and gave her a few light kisses. 

Bea: I love you thank you for coming me with to Debbie's grave. 

Allie: Hey you don't have to thank me, i wish that it was on better terms that she would be alive and that we would be a family the things that you have told me about her she sounded really nice and perfect.

Bea: Yea she was so kind and she would really like that, she would see how happy i am, goodnight babe . 

Allie: Good night babe i love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter coming up soon.


	33. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas day will everything go right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has gone past Christmas day just want to show you the chapter i wrote sorry it's late.

Morning had broke and there was a little sun light shining on Allie's face making her flick her eyes until they opened, she yawned and stretched turning to face Bea she smiled and turned onto her side to see Bea on her side facing her direction she listened for a few minutes on her breathing, what she didn't expect was for Bea to move forward fast into Allie's direction and in the progress they bumped heads making Bea shot her eyes open. 

Bea: Fuck my head, i'm sorry i didn't mean to head butt you babe. 

Allie: it's alright though i think that we'll both have sore heads over Christmas. 

Bea leaned over to her and planted a kiss on Allie's lips stopping her from talking, pulling Allie more into her she grabbed Allie's butt loving the feel of her fiancee's arse in her hands, Bea moved Allie so that she was on her back and straddled her hips she leaned down teasing Allie moving her lips closer to Allie's and then pulling back she repeated this getting a groan off Allie, she eventually pulled Bea's head down and connected their mouths into a wet opened mouth kiss Allie grabbing Bea's face in both hands she slipped her tongue into Allie's mouth earning a loud moan from Allie, when they came up to get air, Bea ran her hand down Allie's tonned stomach stopping at her belly button she tickled Allie's stomach at her belly button which made Allie giggle she moved her hand further down reaching the top of her elastic knickers Bea slipped her hand straight inside of Allie's underwear to find her soaked. 

Bea: You are already for me. 

Allie: Must be, every touch sends me wild with want, now are you going to do something about it? 

Bea laughed and began to stroke at her wet folds making Allie moan out her name, Bea slipped two fingers inside her folds and started to pull her fingers in and out of her when she began to pick up the pace Allie started to move about on the bed riding on her fingers grabbing at Bea's free hand and placed it onto her breast Bea gave her breast a squeeze and then pinched her nipple. 

Allie: Fuck yes baby just like that i love how you fuck me with your fingers. 

Bea kissed Allie's stomach and then placed her mouth between her legs flicking her tongue over her clit Allie grabbed the back of Bea's head keeping her in place. 

'Ah fuck i want more, give me more, i'm so close baby. 

Bea added a third finger and flicked her tongue over Allie's juice's she began to suck and while plunging her fingers in and out of her. 

' Cum for me Allie, i want you to come for me'

Bea moves her hand away from Allie's breast and placed it on the other breast giving it the same treatment she took the nipple and began to circle it using her thumb and finger. She could feel Allie's walls close in she knew she was close so she added a fourth finger and placed her mouth onto Allie's breast and flicked her tongue over the hardened bud she looked up at Allie breathing heavily screaming out Bea's name as she came all over Bea's hand and the bed sheet. Bea moved up and placed her mouth onto Allie's giving her a soft kiss Allie could taste herself on her lips she sucked on Bea's bottom lip and then looked up at her.

 

Bea: Merry Christmas my beautiful girl. 

Allie: Wow, merry Christmas baby what a good Christmas to wake up to can we do this next year. 

Bea: Christmas Sex, hmmm i'll have to think about that.... 

Bea joked after taking a shower Allie repaid Bea in the shower giving her an extra present before running downstairs in their gowns and they both ran over to the tree Prince came running through from the kitchen and over to them, Allie had some presents wrapped for him and he began to claw at the wrapping paper as it was a big gift it took him long to open it Bea handed Allie a gift and she handed one to Bea when they unwrapped their presents Bea had got Allie her favorite perfume she sprayed some on her wrist and rubbed it in giving it a smell and giving out a satisfying moan, Bea opened a little box which looked like from the jewelry shop and saw a necklace it wasn't an ordinary necklace with a pearl or anything it was a picture necklace were you can insert a small picture Bea opened the little cap of necklace and saw a picture inserted it was a picture of Debbie with a smile on her face, Allie looked up at Bea to see tears streaming down her face Allie walked over to her and lifted Bea's face up wiping away the tears. 

Allie: You okay babe.

Bea: I'm sorry, how did you get this done babes it's beautiful. 

Allie: I went to the jewelry shop and the man showed it me and told me that you could have a picture inside if you wanted so then i went to the photo shop i had to get a picture of Debbie from our cabinet and then he resized it into the necklace for me i thought that you could always have Debbie with you at all times. 

Bea: Thank you babe it's beautiful. 

Allie: Your welcome. 

Prince had opened up a few of his presents by clawing at them Allie and Bea even helped he had got a new bed, a collar with his name on in gold a few dog toys and a little Elf costume, Bea put it on him and his new collar, there was a bunch of gifts unwrapped on Allie's side there was a prince t-shirt that Allie had set her eyes on so Bea had bought it her for Christmas she had also bought her the CD of Prince and a necklace in a shape of a love heart and at the back it had their names on it and the year they met. Every present was unwrapped they shared a few kisses and Allie reached behind the Christmas tree to grab the last gift box it was a tiny one. Bea unwrapped it and Allie took it from her hands and took out a shiny ring it was an engagement ring with a red diamond inside it must have cost a fortune but she didn't care at all. Bea held her hand out in front of her so that she could slip the ring onto her finger Bea pulled Allie into her and kissed her passionately. Prince went over to the window and barked Allie and Bea looked out of the window and saw Franky and Maxine. Bea went over to the door and opened it letting them enter. 

Bea: Where did you get to Maxine?

Maxine: I came home late so i went to bed and woke up early this morning to drop some gifts at Franky's. 

Franky: Hey red Merry Christmas. 

Bea: Merry Christmas. 

Franky: Ah fuck it come here. 

Franky pulled Bea into a hug and a kiss to the cheek and said 'Merry Christmas' Allie went over to the tree and pulled out the gifts for Franky and Bridget and gave her a hug. 

Allie: Merry Christmas Franky, these are from me and Bea and Prince of course. 

Franky: Merry Christmas Blonde and Prince. 

Franky bent down and stroked Prince when she got up she smiled at them both. 

Franky: So are you both coming round for Christmas dinner. 

Bea: Are you sure you have enough to go round? 

Franky: Yea plenty. 

Allie: I would love to. 

Bea: Yea me too. 

Franky: Bring Prince too he can play around with Bridget's new puppy Scarlet 

Bea: Where did the puppy come from? 

Franky: I bought it her she wanted a pet and she was so cute when i went to look at some pets so i had to buy her and she's fallen in love with Bridget and she's fallen in love with Scarlet. 

Bea: That's cute, okay then i think we are all set. 

Allie went behind the tree and got a big gift bag and carried it out with her, they walked round to Franky's and settled into the house with a tray of drinks on the coffee table Bridget had the radio on listening to the Christmas songs and singing along, they all had a snowball each and started to unwrap presents, Franky decided to open some of the presents Bea and Allie had given them there was a little box she opened it to reveal a kite necklace and dangling from the bottom was a red ribbon. 

Bea: It represents 'Freedom' your free from that place and your looking to the future.

Franky: Thanks red and Allie i love it. 

They all opened their presents Maxine had got a new hat with her name engraved on it and scarf Boomer had got a few clothes and a friendship bracelet. Bea and Allie both got a 'Mrs and Mrs' photo frame from both Franky and Bridget, Franky had got them each a friend bracelet . 

Franky: We have one we have our wedding photo in it and i hope you like the bracelet. 

Bea: Thank you Franky i love it. 

Franky: No problem red. 

Bridget came in with a starter dish of Prawns and soup for Bea she didn't like prawns they all sat at the table Franky making rude jokes most of the time making them all laugh out loud, they all had a bottle of beer while they waited for their food to turn up, Bea's phone started to ring and 'unknown number' she answered. 

Bea: Hello 

Madison: Hello Bea is Allie there? 

Bea: yea i'll just hand you over to her now. 

Madison: Thanks love and merry Christmas. 

Bea: Merry Christmas to you too. 

Bea handed the phone over to Allie. 

Allie: Hello mum how are you, are you coming over? 

Madison: I would but i'm visiting your brother in hospital he had a pain in his stomach and the doctors think it's his appendix but won't know yet they are keeping him in i'm sorry love i can't be there i'll give you all your presents when i see you both i'll pop round tomorrow. 

Allie: Okay mum hope he gets better soon love ya both. 

Madison: Love you too.

Allie hung up and turned to face them all. 

Allie: Mum won't be able to make it Patrick is in hospital he's got something wrong with his appendix. 

Liz: Ouch what a way to spend Christmas in hospital the poor love. 

Allie: Mum's coming over tomorrow to see us. 

Franky: Send our love. 

Boomer got up out of her seat looking upset Franky got up placing her hand onto her shoulder. 

Boomer: I need to go and see him. 

Franky: He'll be out soon just let him get better. 

Boomer sat back down and got back eating her food, Bridget came in with the Turkey and placed it onto the table Franky got up helping Bridget in the kitchen bringing the food in. When the food was bought in Franky went back into the kitchen for the plates. When they were all seated at the table Franky got up and carved the turkey while Bea and Allie pulled a cracker together and Maxine pulled one with Boomer and Liz pulled hers with Bea, Bridget waited until Franky was seated and pulled her cracker with Bridget, Franky pulled as hard as she could and fell off her chair backwards falling down onto the floor everyone started laughing their heads off. 

Franky: Yea i knew you all had to fucking laugh. 

Bridget got up to help her. 

Bridget: You alright baby, did you hurt yourself? 

Franky: Yea my elbow.

Bridget: Well maybe i should kiss it better. 

Franky: Maybe we should go to the bedroom and you can kiss wherever you like. 

Boomer: Franky we don't need to hear that while we are eating. 

Franky: Sorry Booms but i bet red didn't come here without having a bit of a bumper. 

Bea turned red in the face looking over at Allie who was smiling at her. 

Allie: You don't know the half of it 

Bea: Allie. 

Allie: Come on babe you know your amazing. 

Bea: Yes i do but i don't want to discuss our sex life in front of our friends. 

Allie: Your'e right babe sorry guys. 

After they had eaten their Christmas meal they all went over to the living room and sat down with Bea sitting between Allie's legs Bridget bought in a bottle of 'Shiraz' and a bottle of vodka with shot glasses, Allie necked hers before anyone else and then poured some more Bridget placed a plate of sliced lemons and limes for them to suck on to give it an extra sweetness to it, Allie took a lime and sucked onto it and poured the shot of vodka into her mouth. After a few drinks Allie moved off the couch and climbed onto the coffee table and started to dance moving her hips to the music she got close to the edge of the table Bea got up and catched her in time. Bea fell onto the floor with Allie flat out on top of her giggling, Bea's hair was in her face she moved the hair from her face and planted a kiss to Bea's lips placing her hand on bea's face she moved her tongue over Bea's lips and kissed her. 

Bea: Oh my god Allie this is wrong we shouldn't be doing this not here not yet. 

When Allie looked up she saw Franky biting her bottom lip laughing, Allie got off Bea and helped her up she pulled Bea into her and moved to the music once the song had ended they all sat back down again Bea and Allie on the other sofa cuddled up. 

Bridget: So what did you both get for Christmas? 

Bea: Well Allie got me this amazing and beautiful engagement ring and she bought me a necklace and she put a picture of Debbie inside. 

Bea showed them all her necklace. 

Bridget: It's beautiful Bea now she will be carried around with you. 

Bea: Yea, i just miss her you know. 

Bridget: I know you do but you must have had good times together just think about that. 

While everyone was busy chatting Bea went out of the room and dialed for Madison.

Madison: Hello Bea. 

Bea: Hello how is everything? 

Madison: Well he's had the operation they removed is appendix and he discharged himself, is he with you? 

Bea: No, if he turns up i'll give you a call

Madison: Thanks Bea. 

Bea: No problem. 

She placed the phone back into her pocket and walked back into the living room to the others seeing Allie laying half on the sofa with one leg on the floor Bea sat down next to her, Allie got up so that she could place her head on Bea's shoulder and cuddle her.

Bea: Patrick's discharged himself from hospital after having his appendix removed and Madison doesn't know where to find him. 

Boomer: Fuck, well i'm gonna luck for him right. 

Franky: Right i'll come with ya. 

Franky got her jacket and made her way outside with Boomer who was already halfway down the street, Franky started running over to her. 

Franky: Slow down Booms. 

Boomer: Fuck, Franky my boyfriend has discharged himself from hospital and Madi doesn't know were he is we need to find him quick. 

Franky: Were shall we look for him first? 

Boomer: His place is just around the corner maybe we should try there. 

Franky: Lead the way 

Back at the house Bridget put the kettle on to make them all a nice cup of coffee, Allie was running her hand underneath Bea's t-shirt on her stomach feeling Bea shudder to the touch which made her smile. Maxine was busy talking to Liz about her job and how she split up a fight the boss was really pleased with her so he gave her a full time job working at the bar. 

Maxine looked at Allie who was smiling up at Bea and nuzzling her nose against hers, Allie whispering 'i love you' against her lips before kissing her Bea ran her hand through Allie's blonde locks and nipped at her bottom lip before taking her lips into another kiss Bea then kissed her cheek and said 'i love you too' 

Maxine: Hey Allie how would you feel if i told you that we were thinking of having you for our DJ at our pub on Fridays, Monday, Thursdays. 

Allie: Well i have thought about it and i would love to show off my talent. 

Bea: But as long as they all know that your mine. 

Allie: Always and your going to be there with me aren't you? 

Bea: Course i will. 

Allie: When do i start?

Maxine: Well you will need to go in tomorrow afternoon around 3pm for an interview . 

Allie: Okay thanks Maxi 

Maxine: Not a problem love by what Bea told me how good your rapping was you don't anything to be worried about you'll get the job.

Bridget came through to them with the tray of coffee cups and placed them onto the coffee table then sat down next to Liz and Maxine. Everyone grabbed a cup before tasting they inhaled the coffee there was a knock on the front door making they all jump Prince came running into the living room barking with Scarlet behind him Bridget got up and moved the dogs from the door and answered, she let the tall figure in and through to the living room. 

Patrick: Hello everyone. 

Allie: Patrick what are you doing here your'e suppose to be at hospital.

Patrick: Nah can't stand hospitals i wanted to spend it with my girlfriend and family, Where is Booms

Bea: Looking for you. 

Bridget: It's alright i'll give her a ring, sit down Patrick you must be exhausted can i get you a drink. 

Patrick: Do you have whiskey?

Bridget: A whisky coming right up. 

Bridget went over to the booze cabinet and got a glass and poured the whiskey into the cup taking her phone out of her jeans pocket she dialed for Franky after a few rings she didn't answer it went straight to voicemail so she left a message telling her 'Come home Patrick is here' she went and sat down on the sofa getting her coffee cup. 

Bridget: So how are you feeling Patrick? 

Patrick: I'm good just had my appendix taken out so i'm gonna be a bit sore for awhile. 

They heard the front door open and Boomer came running in she nearly sat on Bea's lap when she went to sit next to Patrick so she moved up a bit bring Allie to sit on her lap. 

Boomer: Where have you been I've been so worried about ya. 

Patrick: Don't worry babe just had to come and see ya. 

Boomer: Well your here now that all what counts. 

Patrick: I've got you all some presents but they are at mine so i'll give them to ya tomorrow. 

Allie: No worries bro. 

Patrick: I'm gonna get off home now before mum starts going crazy thinking were i got to. 

Boomer: Well i'm coming with ya. 

Patrick: Okay, thanks guys merry Christmas. 

Allie: Get well soon bro. 

Boomer: I'll be making sure he gets better. 

Patrick and Boomer both got up and made their way to the front door and onto the street. Allie was drifting off to sleep on Bea shaking her a bit to get her to wake up. 

Bea: Come on princess shall we get going too. 

Allie: I'm having a good time. 

Bea: Yea and now your falling asleep. 

Allie: I'm not i'm awake it's Liz who's falling asleep i think she's drank so much. 

Bea: Yea you are now but not for long.

Allie: Fine let's go. 

Franky: A very stroppy Allie, you never know she might want to get you alone so she can have her wicked way with you. 

Allie soon got up she grabbed hold of Bea's hand and said their goodbyes they called out to Prince and Bridget went into the kitchen to get him and came back into the living room to Allie and Bea to get them they walked into the kitchen and saw both Scarlet and Prince curled up into one basket both looking so adorable with their eyes closed Bea had to take a picture of them both. 

They walked back into the living room and placed on their coats. Bridget telling them that Prince will be alright to stay there for the night both Bea and Allie agreeing, they walked out of the house Bea getting a hold of Allie's hand as they were walking down the street they past a group of men wolf whistling. 

'Hey Blondie i bet you can go all night how about i show you a good time. 

Allie: Sure. 

Allie let go of Bea's hand and began walking over to him.

'You can come too make a night of it i have a room'

When Allie reached the man she smiled and then kicked him in his groin sending him to the floor. 

Allie: First of all you treat a woman with respect and secondly i wouldn't go anywhere near you i wouldn't want to touch you now if i was you get up and fuck off and take your boys with you and my fiancee wouldn't touch you, excuse me while i go home and fuck my beautiful woman you discuss us. 

The man got up and started to limp over with his pals and went off, Allie turned and walked over to Bea who was biting her bottom lip she pulled Allie into and placed her hands on her waist. 

Bea: Fuck that was hot, love it when you get all fierce. 

Allie: None talks to a woman like that. 

Bea placed her lips against Allie's ear and breathed heavily. 

Bea: Are you gonna keep to your word. 

Allie: What word was that must have said many. 

Bea: Are you gonna take me home and fuck me. 

Allie: I'm a woman of my word. 

Allie felt Bea tickle her ear with her tongue and then kiss it. Allie grabbed Bea's hand and they ran home, once they were back at the house they wasted no time they made their way upstairs tearing off each others clothes on the way up soon as they reached their bedroom Allie pushed Bea on the bed and climbed on top of her she open mouthed kissed her slipping her tongue into her mouth she gave out a moan when she felt Bea's tongue find hers they started to tangle their tongues together. She ran her hands up and down Bea's body running her hands up to her butt giving it a tap she placed her hands back onto her body onto her breasts to find her nipples already hardened she took her left breast into her hand and kissed and licked her breastbone and licked her way to her nipple gently tugging it with her teeth and then she took it into her mouth giving it a suck looking up to see the satisfying look on her face she began to kiss down her chest while massaging her other breast her other hand went onto Bea's wet folds she placed her mouth onto Bea's ear 'What do you want Bea' Bea moaned and opened her eyes breathing heavily she replied 'fuck me hard and fast i want you to make me cum' Bea bought Allie's face to meet hers and crashed their lips together into a hot kiss, Allie started to rub at her clit making Bea call out her name 'Fuck Allie that feels so fucking good'. Allie kissed Bea's stomach and inserted two fingers inside of her feeling her juices all over her fingers she flicked her tongue were her fingers were and started to flick it over her clit picking up the pace she began to thrust her fingers in and out of her as fast as she could feeling Bea's wall cave in she knew Bea was close hearing her breathing thicken she sucked on her clit making Bea grab a hold of her head in the process, Bea started to rock her hips moving more into her mouth as Bea was riding out her orgasm Allie kept flicking her tongue over her clit opening her folds further to get her tongue stuck in more she began to suck up her juices she felt Bea start to tremble as she screamed out her name. 

 

Maxine returned home after having a few more drinks with Franky she began to get tired and she had to go work tomorrow afternoon as soon as she walked in she placed her keys into her jacket and took her jacket off and placed it onto the coat rail and took her shoes off, she heard moaning coming from Bea and Allie's room as she made her way upstairs she smiled and entered her bedroom and closed the door she fell straight onto the bed and placed her plugs into her ears and closed her eyes. 

 

After a few hours of making love in their bed Bea was fast asleep facing her, Allie started to rub at Bea's leg and straight over to her back moving close so that their lips were meters apart she smiled at the slow breathing at her slow breathing, 'Fuck what a night' Allie thought 'what an amazing night'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter on Ballie's and Fridget's first Christmas together?
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will be soon


	34. Happy new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie has passed her interview of becoming a DJ but is nervous and has her first gig on new years eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a wonderful new year, sorry its a few days late hope you enjoy.

It was early hours in the morning on new years eve and Allie was pacing around the bedroom waking Bea up she knew that Allie was nervous but she told her everything would be alright and that she would be there for her to support her, Bea persuaded Allie to get into bed and that she had something in mind that would put her mind off it for a while, for what Bea had in mind made her fall into a deep sleep. 

The next morning they were both downstairs with Allie sat on the sofa with Prince on her lap she was writing something on a piece of paper, when Bea came in with the breakfast she hid the paper and took the plate from Bea's hand.

Bea: What are you writing there babe. 

Allie: Just something for tonight you are gonna have to find out later. 

Bea: Okay looking forward to it. 

Before Bea could sit down there was a knock on the door so she went and answered she saw Madison with a big bunch of flowers she let her in and made her way into the living room, Allie looked up and gave her a light smile, she sat down next to her daughter and patted her leg and began to stroke the dog. 

Madison: What's the matter love?

Allie: It's about tonight i'm so nervous.

Madison: I know you are because it's your first time but you'll feel better after. 

Allie: I suppose your right. 

Madison handed the flowers over to Bea who took them into the kitchen and placed them into a vase. 

Madison: I can't stop I've gotta go and open up some of my employees are off sick. 

Allie: I'll see you later though, you will come tonight won't you? 

Madison: Of course it's my only daughter's first day performing i'm not gonna miss it for the world.

Allie leaned over and gave her mum a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Madison got up Bea walked her to the door and out she went. Bea made her way to the sofa and sat down taking a deep breath in and out, Prince jumped off Allie's lap and onto the floor Allie shuffled over to Bea and lifted Bea's arm up so that she could snuggle into her she placed Bea's arm around her and relaxed. 

Bea: Not long to go now babe. 

Allie: I know can't believe that they chose me as their DJ, i thought that i wouldn't get the job. 

Bea: It's a trial so fingers crossed that you will get it. 

Allie: So are we going by bike or shall we go in our car. 

Bea: Let's go by car. 

While Allie was taking a little nap on the sofa she went out for a jog with Prince she switched her phone on and put some tunes on putting her earphone in her ears she began to sprint working up quite a swett, she thought that she should head back now and have a shower on the way back she bumped into Franky walking Scarlet she stopped and smiled, she held her arms out. 

Franky: Nah i think i'll wait for the hug til later once you've had a shower, how's it going red? 

Bea: Yea good, Allie's nervous about her trial tonight. 

Franky: She'll totally hack it, i'll be coming down with Bridget and Liz, don't know about Booms though haven't seen her since Christmas day. 

Bea: She's busy nursing her fella i' sure she'll be in touch soon, anyway i'll let you get going see ya later. 

Franky: Bye red. 

Bea crossed the road with the dog at the side of her and she began to jog down the street and over to her house, once inside she took her trainers off and opened the living room door so that Prince could go get his food she saw Allie wide awake smiling up at her. 

Bea: Hey sleepy head did you have a good sleep?

Allie: I did don't know why i was so tired.

Bea: Maybe after this morning really tired you out. 

Allie: Yea talking about this morning can we go back to bed. 

Bea: We have plenty to do, i'm swetty i need a shower and you need to plan what you're going to do for tonight.

Allie: I know, would you like some company? 

Bea: As much as i would like you're company i don't think that either of us would be going out tonight if we both showered together. 

Allie: True, well don't be long i'm gonna make your favorite for dinner. 

Bea gave Allie a wink and went upstairs she went into the bedroom and grabbed her jeans from her drawer and her white shirt with roses on the back and went into the bathroom to have a shower she let the water spray over her face she took the soap and started to wash her body she was startled when a pair of hands went round the front of her she turned round and saw the huge grin on her face. 

Allie: Need a hand. 

Bea: I've nearly finished babe. 

Allie: Okay, well i'll wait downstairs for you you're dinner is ready. 

Allie leaned in and kissed Bea's wet lips and swirled her tongue over her lips, Allie shut the curtain and went out of the bathroom, Bea finished washing and took her hair out of her bun and began washing her hair massaging the shampoo into her curls she went under the shower and rinsed her hair. She got out of the shower and went into the bathroom cabinet to get two towels one to wrap around herself and the other to wrap around her head, she walked into the bedroom and took the towel off her body and began to dry herself she put on her underwear and clothes, she got her hair dryer and dried her hair she started to curl her hair with her curlers once she was done in the bedroom she made her way downstairs and into the living room on the table she saw a vase with a single red rose in and two plates of chicken casserole she breathed in and heard her stomach growl she walked over to the table and sat down, Allie came into the room and sat opposite Bea with a jug of orange, she started to pour into the two glasses. 

Bea: This is amazing babe thank you. 

Allie: you don't need to thank me i love cooking for you been awhile since i cooked for you. 

Bea: You're an amazing cook remember in Prison i kept looking forward to having your food how i love having Spinach. Bea laughed. 

Allie: Wow you remember that. 

Bea: Yea i remember our first kiss, every touch i still have to smile i'd never thought i'd meet someone like you, you're so perfect.

Allie: Likewise babe, i thought that i would be walking out of those gates on my own i'm so glad i walked onto H1 that time. 

 

Allie: What are you doing relax love. 

Bea: I have made myself an Facebook account and Instagram account. 

Allie: What's Instagram? 

Bea: Well it's a bit like Facebook share pictures and you can follow any of your friends anywhere in the world and you can share videos.

Allie: So what have you named yourself. 

Bea: I've named myself Ballie so that you can go on as well until you get yourself sorted. 

Allie: I love that.

Bea showed Allie the pictures that she was putting onto Facebook and the pictures that she put on Instagram of them both and the pictures of them both with their friends. Bea started to add all of their friends but she could only find Bridget and Franky, she had a hard time finding Bridget's name but found the name Gidget-Westfall-Doyle. her phone pinged and saw that Franky had commented on the pictures. 'Good looking there red, how cute you both look'. Allie laughed. 

Allie: She loves us. 

Bea: Who doesn't love us, we are so lovable, anyway shouldn't you be getting dressed you can't stay in your pyjama shorts all day as much as i like you in them. 

Allie: I'll just pop in the shower and then get dressed. 

Bea: I'll just tidy around the kitchen and here and then might just put my feet up and read a book. 

Allie: Sounds lovely. 

Bea bent her head down and captured Allie's lips with her own and got up, Allie went straight upstairs and to the bathroom while Bea started to tidy up the kitchen and wash the dishes she couldn't keep her eyes off her ring of how shiny it was, she went into the living room and turned up the music she started to sing and shake to the music while cleaning up. Once everything was clean and tidy she let the dog out into the back garden, Bea went into the living room and sat on the sofa, she got her book and started to read the first chapter it was a love story, Allie came downstairs with her hair brush and dryer, she sat in front of Bea and handed her the brush and dryer. 

Bea: This page is getting interested could you not do your hair yourself. 

Allie: Come babe you are the professional hair dresser i want to look nice for tonight. 

Bea: Alright you owe me. Bea joked.

Bea ran her fingers through her blonde locks using the brush at the same time Allie enjoying the feeling of Bea's fingers running through her hair. 

Allie: So we need to go in 10 minutes are you ready. 

Bea: I'm ready. 

Bea finished with Allie's hair finishing it off with a little curl at the bottom, Allie got up and removed the towel to show herself off in front of Bea to reveal herself in her blue shirt and black jeans with her high top pumps, Bea kept looking up and down at her biting her bottom lip. 

Allie: How do i look? 

Bea smiled and got up pulling Allie into her until their mouth came together into a soft loving kiss and in between kisses she whispered against her lips ' Sexy' Kiss 'Gorgeous' Kiss 'Stunning'. Allie pulled away from Bea's embrace and made her way to get her jacket. 

Bea: Fine, knock your socks off babe. 

Allie went into the kitchen and made sure that the back door was locked and that Prince was alright for food and water and she bent down and patted him. She made her way outside placed her hands in her pockets looking for her car keys to hear the car horn beeping and Bea looking out of the car window with a big smile on her face. 

Bea: What took you long?

Allie ran over to the car and got into the drivers seat. 

Allie: Just checked if Prince would be alright. 

Allie placed the key into the ignition and just sat there looking out the window, Bea placed her hand on Allie's leg which got Allie's attention she placed her hand over Bea's.

Bea: What's the matter love? 

Allie: Just nervous.

Bea: it's gonna be okay i'm going to be there every step of the way and our friends and mum is going to be there too to support you. 

Allie gave her a light smile and turned the key putting on her seat belt she began to drive, once they arrived outside they saw Franky and Bridget both dressed smart and Liz was stood at the side of Bridget.

Allie: Is my mum here? 

Franky: No we haven't seen her, how about we go wait inside. 

Bea: Come on babe i'm sure that she'll be here soon. 

Allie walked into the pub first with the rest following spotting Maxine pouring a glass of white wine for the woman in front of her 'On the house' she said to the woman in front of her. Maxine made her way over to Allie and gave her a hug. 

Maxine: You okay love? 

Allie: Yea just nervous. 

Maxine: Don't be i'll be there cheering you on, is your mum not with you? 

Allie: No not yet. 

Maxine: Everything is set up just do your thing do you know how to work the speakers and machine. 

Allie: Yes i'm really good at technology. 

Maxine: First drink is on the house for you all. 

Allie: Thanks Maxine, you getting good at this job looks like your'e getting to know that woman over there. 

Maxine: Yea she's a regular we talk most of the time she's really nice to talk to while i'm on my break.

Allie: Looks like she wants you to go over. 

Maxine gave Allie a hug and whispered 'good luck' to her, Allie made her way over to the DJ equipment plugging things in and sorting out the microphone, Bea looked over at Allie and smiled, she made her way over to the bar and ordered a glass of vodka and coke and told Maxine to put a tray of drinks over to Bea's table. Allie looked so nervous as a group of women came into the pub and a group of men she thought that her mum would be in the crowd but she wasn't she made her way over to equipment and tuned it she grabbed the microphone and placed it under her mouth to speak but no sound was going into it, Bea shouted. 

Bea: You need to Switch it on first babe 

Allie: Good evening everyone. The whole pub turned silent and looked directly at Allie at that moment Madison came into the pub with Patrick and Boomer following suddenly she was happy again. 

' I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight i am DJ Allie Novak as this is my first time at being a DJ in public i would like to say thank you to my wonderful amazing fiancee Bea my amazing friends i would also like to thank my family my mum and brother for coming back into my life who i love so much i would like to thank my friends also being here for me tonight but most of all i would want to thank my beautiful sexy most wonderful woman in the world who also is my fiancee, enjoy your night, before i start the night off i would like to do a rap for you all tonight to start off the night. 

Allie placed the mic down for a minute so she can have a drink, she got back to the microphone and took a deep breath in and out. 

'Motherfucker hoe go with the flow  
bitches be mean yea, cause i'm the queen'. 

Allie: That was just a short rap now for the big one. Everyone i want you to join in if you know the words. 

Allie started to click her fingers along with the music taking a look at her family and friends she gave out a smile.

 

Yo, VIP, let's kick it!

Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby

All right stop, Collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop? Yo, I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle.

Dance, go rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly, when I play a dope melody  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it, you better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye, the kid don't play

If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Now that the party is jumping  
With the bass kicked in, and the Vegas are pumpin'  
Quick to the point, to the point, no faking  
Cooking MCs like a pound of bacon  
Burning them they ain't quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a hi hat with a souped up tempo  
I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo  
Rollin' in my 5.0  
With my ragtop down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby, waving just to say, "Hi!"  
Did you stop? No, I just drove by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
That block was dead Yo  
So I continued to A1A Beachfront Ave.

Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis  
Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis  
Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine  
Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine  
Ready for the chumps on the wall  
The chumps acting ill because they're so full of "Eight Ball"  
Gunshots ranged out like a bell  
I grabbed my nine, all I heard was shells  
Falling on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas  
Bumper to bumper, the avenue's packed  
I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack  
Police on the scene, you know what I mean  
They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends

If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet  
Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
My town, that created all the bass sound  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground  
'Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel  
Conducted and formed, this is a hell of a concept  
We make it hype and you want to step with this  
Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast, other DJs say, "Damn."  
If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice

If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it!  
Check out the hook while D-Shay revolves it.

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Yo, man, let's get out of here! Word to your mother!

Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold  
Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold

After she had finished the rap Allie was out of breath and feeling hot everyone in the pub got out of the seats and stools and applauded her Bea ran over to Allie and pulled her into a hug. 

Allie: How did i do?

Bea: You did absolutely amazing everyone loves you, come on have a break. 

Allie: Give me a minute babe, okay i'm off for a break but if anyone wants to sing i'll be back in 5 minutes. 

Allie put a song on and made their way over to the table when her mum and brother pulled her into a tight hug. 

Madison: We're so proud of you honey you did fantastic up there. 

Allie: Thanks mum.

 

Throughout the night Allie let some people have a go at singing some songs taking the chance to dance with her woman, even their friends and family got up and started to dance, the bar manager came over to Allie and shook her hand and told her 'Well done you should be proud of yourself you have such good talent there miss Novak i'm hoping that you would take the job of being our part time DJ we would pay you of course. Allie telling her 'I would love to take on the job i love it'. 'You can finish for tonight if you want and just have drinks and enjoy new years eve' 'Thanks boss.' 

They all had a few laughs and Maxine joined them as she had finished work and wanted to end new years eve with them, Maxine got a round of drinks and an orange juice for Bea, it was coming up to midnight and Bea stood up pulling Allie up with her. 

Bea: Before we go into the new year a new beginning, i would like to say thank you for being in my life and showing me what real love was like i don't think that i had been in love until we met. 

The countdown began, Bridget pulled Franky up onto the floor and placed her arms around her neck, Franky placed her arms around Bridget's waist and placed her forehead against hers. 

'10.9.8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, HAPPY NEW YEAR'

Allie leaned in and crashed her lips against Bea's while Bea's hands went onto Allie's neck deepening the kiss, once Franky and Bridget's kiss ended she looked at Bea and Allie and smiled. Bridget looked at the table and laughed getting Franky's attention she also looked at the table smiling at Boomer on Patrick's lap. Once Bea and Allie's kiss ended they were both breathing heavily. 

Bea: Happy new year babe. 

Allie: New adventures to come more exciting things to happen. 

Bea: Definitely. 

 

The pub bell had rung and it was shutting time Bea and Allie went outside of the car they said their goodbyes to their friends, Franky saying how fantastic Allie was on her first night and that she would be there most of the nights listening, Bea thought that she should drive to let Allie have some rest Bea got behind the drivers seat waiting til Allie got in she put on her seat belt while Allie was at the side of her she was falling asleep. Bea started to drive she picked up the speed her phone started to ring at the side of her on the floor she kept her eyes on the road she took her eyes off the road for a minute while she grabs the phone when she sat back up she lost control of the wheel it went into a lock. Bea: Fuck don't do this to me now, shit. Allie woke up and saw this and looked shocked and screamed there was a huge crash and splash everything went dark knocking both Bea and Allie out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter 
> 
> The rap was by Vanilla Ice also rapped by Kate Jenkinson at one of her meet and greets 
> 
>  
> 
> Will Bea and Allie be alright?


	35. Please don't leave me.

The car started to sink with both Bea and Allie still on councious this was witnessed by a woman walking her dog who was shocked she was straight on the phone. The car reach the bottom of the lake Allie was just coming around she looked round at Bea to find her unconscious Allie managed to slip out of her seat belt she leaned over Bea to shake her but no response Allie bashed open the car door and made her way over to the drivers door but was locked from the inside so she had to get back into the car and unlock it from the inside, she got back out and it was hard to open the door she gave it a few pulls and eventually it opened, thankfully Allie was a great swimmer, Allie tried to take off Bea's seatbelt but it wouldn't budge so she pulled the seat belt down so she could slip Bea out she started to swim with Bea under her arm, when she reached out of the water she saw an ambulance on standby and one of the divers were in the water, the diver came over to Allie and helped her, once they made it to saftey Allie went beside Bea and started to press on her chest and giving her mouth to mouth but was stopped by one of the paramedics, telling her that 'You need to be seen go over to my colleauge so he can check you over' 

Allie: No i'm not leaving her. 

'She's in good hands now' 

'We need to get her into the ambulance and to the hospital straight away' 

Allie heard this and rushed to Bea's side Allie asking the paramedic 'What's the matter with her', he replied 'her heart has stopped beating she hasn't got enough oxygen to help her breathe so we are getting her into the ambulance and get her some oxygen' he shouted for one of his colleagues to help him lift her up, once inside of the ambulance they placed her onto the bed, Allie grabbed hold of Bea's hand. 

Allie: Don't leave me Bea i need you. 

The paramedic who's name was Josh placed the oxygen mask over her mouth so Bea could get some air to her lungs, when they had reached the hospital they wheeled Bea into the hospital and onto the ward, they got a few details off Allie and then told her that someone is on their way to see Bea. Allie went to Bea's side and looked at the oxygen mask on her. A nurse came over to Allie and told her that she's there to check her pulse and see what is going on. 'It looks like Ms Smith has gone into a coma not enough oxygen had gone to her lungs and it's this machine keeping her alive.' Allie started to cry 'She will come around though won't she, she has to i can't live without her' 'What's your name Miss.' 'My name is Allie' 'Well Allie my name is Kylie all she needs is more of this oxygen i can't say how long it will take because she has spent so long in that water have you been checked out too?' 'Yea, i'm good' 'Is there anyone you would like to phone?' 'Yea i'd like to phone my mum' Kylie handed her a mobile phone from her pocket. Allie had rung up her mum and Madison was on her way to the hospital straight away. Allie sat on the chair next to Bea and placed her head on Bea's bed crying she kept repeating ' I can't lose you i love you so much', the nurse had left Allie to treat someone else on another ward. Madison had a hard time finding the ward that Bea was in she was going frantic once she found the ward she saw her daughter with Bea's hand in her hands against her mouth she heard her sniffle. 

Madison: Allie what happened? 

Allie: Mum. 

Allie ran over to her mum her bought her into a hug, Allie held onto her mum still sobbing, Madison moved them both to grab another chair she placed it near Allie's chair and sat them both down. 

Allie: It's all my fault. 

Madison: Darling start from the beginning. 

Allie: Well once we got out of the pub Bea got behind the wheel and i fell asleep in the passenger's side and i suddenly woke up to Bea swearing and shouting i think she must have lost control with the wheel or something and then we crashed into the lake, Bea didn't wake up i did the mouth to mouth and chest pressing but she had taken so much water and she needed more air to the lungs and now she's in a reduced coma, it's all my fault i should have driven. 

Madison: It is not your fault you have a caring partner who knew that you was tired so she took the driving, 

Allie: I can't lose her mum. 

Madison: It won't come to that love.

Allie: How do you know your not a doctor. 

Madison: I know i'm no doctor but you need to think positive because if you only gonna think negative it's going to make you feel worse. 

Allie: I'm sorry mum. 

Madison: Don't be, now how about i get us some coffee's and i'll ring Maxine. 

Allie: No leave Maxine she's most probably be asleep. 

Madison: She'll want to know she's her best friend. 

Allie: Okay

Madison: I'll be back soon. 

Madison walked off to make the phone call and to get them both a cup of coffee. 

Allie: Bea come back to me we have a good life ahead of us we are going to get married in a few months time and then me and you are gonna do loads of traveling together, i want to have children with you we will have our own little family i could see us now pushing a pram down to the park on the swings and Franky will be there also making fun. 

Madison heard all this and smiled she walked into the room and handed coffee over to Allie. 

Madison: you know when you were just little i bought you a dolls house for your birthday and you would just play house and i bought you two women dolls and you would pair them both together. 

Allie: Really? 

Madison: Yea, Allie i'm so proud of you getting yourself a job a woman to love and thinking of the positives, i just spoke to the police and they pulled out the car and they had it examined and there was a fault with the steering wheel. 

Allie: Fuck, oh fuck, stupid car my fiancee is in this hospital cause of that car. 

Madison; I'm sorry. 

Allie: Not your fault. 

Maxine turned up and was shown to the ward were Bea was and she broke down in tears Allie got up and hugged her Maxine wrapped one arm around her because she had something in the other. 

Maxine: i bought these for her roses were always her favorite. 

Allie: I'm sure that she'll love them. 

Maxine: hows she doing? 

Allie: She needs oxygen to help her breathe because she wasn't breathing when we got her. 

Maxine: So the car landed in the lake. 

Allie: yea, 

Maxine: Oh I've told Franky and she's coming up later. 

Maxine grabbed a chair from the other patient's room and placed it on the other side of Bea and grabbed hold of her hand. 

Maxine: Hey look what's happened to you Bea, come on your a survivor your our queen we need you, you need to fight this and wake up, and when you do we are all going to be here, hey Allie did Bea tell you about the hat she made me inside. 

Allie: No 

Maxine: Well i planned to escape but it all went wrong Mr Jackson and Vera caught me and flung me back inside and because i took my wig off i asked Vera for it back and she said no and Bea made me a hat out of a tea cozy. 

Allie laughed. 

Allie: Yea that's our Bea there so kind thinking of others. 

Franky came running onto into the room when a nurse came running after her 'It's alright nurse that's my friend in that bed one of my best friend's' the nurse left and Franky entered the room, she had tears coming out of her eyes.

Franky: See what ya made me do red, she's gonna be alright ain't she? 

Allie: She should be it's up to her now to wake up. 

Franky was walking up and down the room she eventually stopped at the side of Bea's bed. Allie yawned and drank the last bit of her coffee. 

Franky: Do you need another coffee Allie? 

Allie: Please Franky thanks. 

Franky: Hey no problem. 

Allie: Thank you for coming Franky. 

Franky: No swet i wanted to i love her too she's the closest thing to being a sister to me i know i have a little sister but we hardly see one another she's at school and so far away. 

Allie: I'm sure it's like that for her too i'm sure she wants to see you more Franky, You know something she thought that me and you were trying it on what with you coming round and playing around with me messing around. 

Franky: No offence but i like my older women. 

Allie: non taken anyway get me that coffee. 

Franky: Okay Blondie, won't be long 

Allie looked at the machine at the oxygen tank going up and down and the tube coming out of Bea's nose she looked so pale all she wanted to do is cuddle up to her at home with a nice glass of wine but now Bea is in hospital. Allie grabbed Bea's hand into hers. 

Allie: Come on babe wake up please, if you can hear me, i know you can hear me squeeze my hand anything. 

Everything went silent and Bea didn't respond, Franky came in with a cup of coffee for Allie she handed Allie her cup of coffee and Franky yawned. 

Allie: Go on get off home you too Maxine, i'll ring if anything changes. 

Maxine: yea do that please. 

Franky: Are you sure, you could do with the sleep Allie. 

Allie: Yea i'm sure, i'm not leaving her if this would be me she wouldn't be leaving my side and it's the same for me, i'll call ya, i think mum is having a talk with one of the nurses tell her that i'm okay and thank her for coming her for us both but we'll be alright. 

Franky: Okay Allie, we'll see ya later come on Maxi you can come round ours. 

Allie: Oh Franky, can you go round and see if Prince is alright. 

Franky: Sure, i'll take him round mine. 

Allie: Thank you Franky. 

Allie handed Franky the front door keys and Franky was out of the room with Maxine by her side, a doctor came in to check on Bea checking her pulse and with his torch he opened her eyes and looked through her eyes, 'it's up to her now for her to wake up' the doctor walked out of the room. Allie placed her head on the bed still holding Bea's hand, when suddenly Bea's hand started to squeeze at hers it wasn't a hard squeeze it was a light squeeze. Allie pressed the button above the bed, Allie shouted 'NURSE'. 

Allie: Bea wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter? 
> 
> What do you think will happen in the next chapter? 
> 
> I will update you with the next chapter tomorrow in the afternoon stay tuned :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being in a coma Bea finally wakes up, but needs time to recover.

Bea squeezed Allie's hand hard and fluttered her eyes until they opened when they opened she was breathing heavily, Allie went to the side of her, the nurse came running in to check the monitor and take a look at Bea. 

Kylie: Do you remember your name? 

Bea sucked in her breath and then let out her words out stuttering a bit.

Bea: B.... Bea Smith. 

Kylie: Okay Bea is there anything i can get you. 

Bea: Drink. 

Allie: i'll get it. 

Allie went over to the side to the table to pour Bea her drink and went to the side of her and lifted her head up to take small sips, Allie placed the cup down. 

Bea: What happened? 

Allie: You were driving us home and you lost control of the wheel and drove us into the lake. 

Bea: Are you okay? 

Allie: Yea you know me got a solid head, how are you feeling? 

Bea: Got so chest and a headache, how long was i like this, how did i end up here. 

Allie: You was in a coma for nearly 12 hours, you don't remember the accident at all?

Bea: I remember getting into the car driving us home and then i just woke up here.

kylie: Okay Ms Smith we need to take you under for some tests. 

Bea: What kind of tests? 

Kylie: We need to do a scan on your brain to check if you don't have brain damage

Bea: I feel fine please i want to stay here with Allie. 

Kylie: Looks like you brain is working fine, okay can you remember her last name? 

Bea: Novak and soon to be my wife. 

Allie: Correct baby, I've got my fiancee, but babe do the tests

Bea: Can she come with me? 

Kylie: Of course she will have to wait outside while we do the scanning. 

Bea: Okay. 

Kylie unplugged Bea's oxygen tank and wheeled Bea down the corridor into another big room with Allie waiting outside there was a phone opposite her so she picked it up and placed a coin inside and dialed for Franky and told her everything was okay with Bea she had woken up and was taking tests, Franky told her that she would be down later on with everyone she hung up and sat back down on the chair. After 15 minutes Bea came out of the room with the nurse wheeling her back onto the ward, Allie sat on the edge of Bea's bed.

Kylie: Looks like you have a fighter there love everything seems in order but you have a chest inflammation that could be treated by antibiotics take it easy for a week, but i would like to keep you in hospital for 24 hours just to observe you.

Bea: Don't worry nurse thanks got my woman here, have you had cases like me before? 

Kylie: Yea we have had similar cases a couple had brain damage and a few people were alright but had trouble breathing, so we need to keep you in for observation and if you have trouble breathing use the oxygen mask and press the button and someone will come and see you. 

Bea: Thanks nurse. 

Kylie: Your painkillers are due in the next 4 hours. 

Kylie walked out of the room leaving Allie and Bea alone, Bea patted the bed for Allie to join her on the bed. 

Allie: Ah no you need to rest. 

Bea: Please i want a cuddle. 

Allie: How could i refuse then? 

Allie slipped onto the bed carefully shifted up to Bea's side she placed her arm around Bea and sighed Bea placed her arm around Allie's stomach and placed her head on her chest and snuggled. 

Bea: What's the matter Alliecat. 

Allie: I'm so happy i have you still here with me stupid fucking car what if you had amnesia and forgot about me. 

Bea: I could never forget about you Allie. 

Allie: Suppose so, i'm unforgettable. 

Bea: Give me a kiss. 

Allie smiled when she looked down to see Bea looking up and her Allie placed her hand under Bea's chin and lifted her face up to connect their lips together Allie gave out a moan and pulled away placing her arm back around Bea. 

Bea: You know something i thought i died, it scared me you know? 

Allie: Don't worry babe i'm here to look after you, scared me too when i took you out of the water you wasn't breathing i was scared. 

Bea: My very own nurse, i love you so much. 

Allie: I think i should buy myself a little nurse outwit and i love you too. 

Bea: I'd never keep my hands off you if you did and the nurse told me to rest so maybe a little dress up when i'm better. 

Allie: I'm gonna call my mum. 

Allie was about to get up but Bea held on tight to her.

Bea: Please stay until i fall asleep.

Allie stared into Bea's brown eyes unable to refuse when she saw the sadness in her eyes, Allie kissed the top of her head which made Bea smile again. 

Allie: Okay until you fall asleep and then i'm ringing up mum. 

Bea settled down and closed her eyes, she was wheezing this worried Allie she wanted Bea to get better but only time will tell but she was so happy that Bea had woken up and remembered her, the nurse came through and handed Allie a phone. 'Here call your friends they would like to know how she is ' Thanks Kylie, what's bothering is her breathing she's been wheezing' 'She'll be alright just let the medicine kick in' 'Thanks for letting me borrow you phone, i'll get it back to you' 'No rush give it me when you both leave tomorrow'. The nurse exited and Allie got off the bed quietly to ring her mum she told her that Bea's being discharged tomorrow, Madison told her that she'd pick them up and take them home Allie told her that she'd ring her in the morning. 

Allie got back onto the bed, Bea moved into her placing her arm around her, Allie placed her arm around Bea moving the blanket over them both Allie fell into a deep sleep, Allie was shattered she didn't want to sleep until Bea had woken out of her coma, she was now sleeping next to her woman, knowing that it will take Bea a week or so to get better, Bea was out of the danger side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter with Bea out of her coma? 
> 
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow and will be a long chapter hopefully it will be up a bit early but decorating my room so might get a bit late


	37. Back at home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea is discharged from hospital and able to go home, but someone has a confession to make.

Allie had left the room to get herself a coffee to start the morning off, she stopped at the side of the coffee machine and used the mobile phone to ring her mum up to pick them up in half an hour, Madison told her that she's just getting someone to cover the cafe for her and then she will be on her way. Allie made her way to the hospital canteen to get herself something to eat it was a chocolate bagel, she made her way back over to the room Bea was in to see her sitting up in the hospital bed in the hospital gown smiling up at her with her hand on her head. 

Allie: What's wrong? 

Bea: Nothing just got a headache. 

Allie: I'll get the nurse. 

Bea: No leave it i'll be fine.

Allie: Rubbish you need some more painkillers i'll find the nurse.

Bea: Okay 

Allie exited the room to find the nurse, Bea got out of the bed and made her way out of the room and down the corridor, Allie saw her and ran over to her. 

Allie: Where are you going? 

Bea: Fucksake can i not go for a piss in peace. 

Allie: Sorry. 

Bea walked past Allie and into the toilets she felt bad for having a go at Allie she didn't like hospitals, once she went to the toilet she washed her hands and walked back down the corridor, she didn't find all in the room she started to panic ' Fuck I've frightened her off' Bea sat on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands, she heard footsteps and then someone sat next to her, she took her face out of her hands and looked. 

Allie: You okay Bea, why have you been crying? 

Bea: I'm sorry i didn't mean to go off on one, i just hate hospitals. 

Allie; Well mum is outside she's taking us home and she managed to get Franky to go round and get some of you clothes. 

Bea: Thanks babe. 

Allie shut the door to give Bea some privacy from the other people outside, Bea put on her knickers sliding them on she took off the hospital clothing and Allie looked at Bea's stomach to find a bruise she walked over to Bea and placed her hand on her stomach Bea wincing in pain. 

Bea: i'm alright babe trust me i'll tell you over wise. 

Bea put on her clothes and jacket and placed on her boots Allie held her hand out for Bea they held hands outside of the room getting stopped by nurse Kylie she gave a a prescription to pop by at the Pharmacy to get a weeks worth of strong painkillers, Allie handed the mobile back to Kylie and said her thanks, Bea hugged the nurse and said thanks. Allie placed her arm around Bea's waist. They walked out of the hospital greeted by Madison who walked round the car to open the back door of the car, Bea stood still which made Madison close the door and Allie stood in front of Bea taking her face in her hands she was shaking and it wasn't because she was cold she was frightened. 

Allie: It's alright baby, i'm gonna be at your side all the way. 

Bea nodded her head and waited until Allie was in first and grabbed hold of Allie's hand she placed her head on Allie's shoulder Allie whispering 'It's gonna be okay' to reassure her. Once they arrived home Madison asked Allie if she needed help with Bea but Allie said she was fine, Madison told her that she would call later on, she kissed her daughter and Bea on the cheek and said her goodbyes they were inside their home finally, Allie went into the kitchen to make Bea a drink to take with her painkillers when she walked into the living room she saw Bea with her eyes closed she called her name a few times she heard a mumble come from Bea and she opened her eyes and sat up while she took her medication Allie handed Bea the cup of water to swallow them, Allie closed the living room curtains. 

Allie: I won't be a minute babe just nipping up to get in my pyjamas and then we can watch a film, is there anything you want while i'm up there? 

Bea: Yea can you bring down my pyjamas. 

Allie: Sure can babe. 

Bea smiled at her and drank some more water, Allie went upstairs and into the bedroom to change once she was in her pyjamas she put on her gown and took Bea's pyjamas down along with the red blanket she reached the bottom of the stairs to hear a film about to start on the TV, she placed the blanket on the table and handed Bea her pyjamas, while she went into the kitchen for a drink for herself she made her way back into the living room placed her drink on the table in front and took the red blanket and placed it over Bea who placed her head on her lap, they began to watch the film Allie ran her hand through Bea's curls she always loved that, Bea got Allie's hand and placed it underneath her pyjama top to rest on her stomach her stomach was boiling. 

Allie: You have a hot stomach babe. 

Bea: Do i now told you i was hot. 

Allie: Do you want me to open a window?

Bea: No i like being warm.

The house phone rang and Allie lifted Bea's head off her lap and answered, it was the police they told her that they have found a phone in the car and they managed to save it from getting damaged and that they will get it posted, Allie hung up and made her way over to the sofa when the phone began to ring again, it was Franky. 

Franky: Hey Allie are you both home? 

Allie: yea we're home but needs time to recover. 

Franky: Okay no problem can i come round and see her?

Bea: Who is it? 

Allie covered the receiver and told Bea who it was and Bea insisted Franky to come round. 

Allie: Yea come round but for an hour or so. 

Franky: On my way. 

Franky hung up and Allie placed the phone down and went to put the door off its lock and went to sit down next to Bea, they heard voice walking up and then the door opening and in came Franky and Bridget with a big grin on their faces. 

Franky: Hey red how are you? 

Bea: well i'm alive but not feeling that much good i'm on medication for a week. 

Franky: but everything is okay though. 

Bea: Yea everything came back clear, should be better in a week, if that stupid phone didn't ring. 

Franky: I must confess, your phone rang because of me. 

Bea: Why. 

Franky: You forgot your wallet and was ringing you to tell you. 

Bea: Your the reason i had my accident if you hadn't rang me when you did. 

Franky: I'm sorry red. 

Bea: Well it's happened we can't turn back time you have making up time to do. 

Franky: I wish it was me i will make it up to you. 

Bea: It's a good job that your my best friend and that i love you, i'll be alright. 

Bridget: You hungry Bea i made you this shepherds pie hope your hungry. 

Bea: I'm starving, Allie can you show Bridget were the plates are. 

Allie: Sure, smells lovely that Bridget bet it took you long to make it. 

Bridget: Only the best for my two amazing friends. 

Allie showed Bridget were the plates were and started to dish out the meal and they walked back into the room and handed out a dish to Bea and Bridget stood up next to Franky and place her arm around her waist. 

Franky: I have some news. 

Bea: What news is that? 

Franky: My little sister is living with me now, well dad told me to have her with me, while he gets his head together he's gone off to Germany on a job. 

Allie: All that way. 

Franky: Well he's given me his address and he gave me some money for her and we'll write to each other but for now she's living with me she's already got along with Liz and Boomer, she only came yesterday.

Bea: Yea that's great news Franky. 

Allie: Fantastic news can't wait to meet her. 

Franky: yea that's not the only news, we've got something else to tell ya both. 

Bridget: Bet you didn't think you'll spend the new year in hospital. 

Bea: No but it's over with now i'm fine and my woman is fine so all we need to do is plan for our wedding so i can finally call her my wife. 

Franky: I know how you feel but Bea make sure she doesn't steal your lucky undies. 

This made Bea laugh and moan in pain but couldn't stop her giggling, Allie sat down next to Bea and placed her arm around her Allie told Franky and Bridget to take a seat. 

Bea: Well what's this wonderful news. 

Franky: Shall i tell them or you. 

Bridget: You tell them. 

Franky: Well Allie and red.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter was it a shocker or did you know?


	38. Meet my sister

Bridget: Me and Franky are planning to have a baby. 

Bridget couldn't wait for Franky to tell them and had to blurt it out. 

Allie: Wow congratulations. 

Bea: Congratulations how are you planning on that. 

Franky: I'd never thought i would do this but i'm gonna carry the baby we've been talking about it ever since we've come off our honeymoon and timing was right onward and upwards.

Bea: Have you picked a sperm donor. 

Franky: We still need to find our donor it could take time but everything does take time

Bridget: We will be a family soon me you Tess and our little baby. 

Bea looked like she was tired so Franky and Bridget thought it was best that they leave them to it. 

Franky: Okay red, i'll let you go you look shattered. 

Bea: Yea hospital had done that to me. 

Franky: Anything you want done you name it i'll do it, I've never done this Gidget does this but i'll iron your clothes or make you meals. 

Bea: When i want a favor i know where to go. 

Franky and Bridget walked over to Bea and gave her a kiss on her cheek, and hugged Allie, they were out of the front door and walking home as Allie went to the window she peered through the curtain and watched them both walking down the street she turned her attention back to Bea and smiled.

Allie: Bea Smith i thought that you would have bitten her head off after hearing that confession. 

Bea: I can never stay mad at her for too long and it was my fault for taking my eye off the road, starting from now new me and a new start for the both of us. 

Allie: How about we start by getting you in the bath. 

Bea: With bubbles? 

Allie: Of course anything for my love. 

Bea: What are you waiting for then next Christmas get my bath running woman. 

Bea gave her a cheeky grin, Allie laughed yea she got her Bea back, Allie walked upstairs and into the bathroom she put the plug in and switched the taps on she got the bottle of bubbles and started to pour into the bath she turned round to place the bottle down onto the shelf she found Bea stood against the bathroom door unbuttoning her top letting it drop to the floor, Bea still looked beautiful she couldn't keep her eyes off her she was startled when Bea was in front of her. 

Allie: Erm.... fuck.... your bath..

Bea smiled and thought she should finish off her sentence for her.

Bea: Is ready

Allie: Yea i'll just be in the bedroom give me a shout if you need me. 

Allie turned to walk away but was stopped by Bea, she turned round and was face to face with a smiling Bea. 

Bea: Join me. 

Allie: Are you sure? 

Bea: Have a bath on my own or with you, hard decision, Bea joked. Get your sexy arse in that bath. 

Allie: I don't need to be asked twice. 

Allie took off her gown and pyjamas and waited until Bea was in the bath before stepping into the bath behind her, Bea leaned into Allie's body and gave out a satisfying moan, she grabbed the wash cloth and began to wash Bea's shoulders and neck placing a kiss on her shoulders and neck, Bea turned her head round to capture Allie's wet mouth with hers and then pulled away, she turned to face the front again. 

Bea: How would you like to go swimming there's a new place that's opened new slides the lot once i'm better on the weekend maybe go with take them all with us a day out then maybe a walk on the beach with a cone of chips. 

Allie: i love that idea, i would love to. 

They had both finished in the bath rinsing off the soap Bea got out of the tub with Allie following they dried themselves off and Allie placed on her gown placing both her and Bea's pyjamas into the wash basket she placed on her gown and left the bathroom leaving Bea behind she only disappeared into the bedroom to get Bea's brown gown she placed it on Bea. Bea went to the bedroom while Allie went downstairs to get them both a hot drink and made her way back upstairs and into the bedroom she saw Bea in bed without her gown, she sat in bed and handed Bea her cup, while Allie was taking small sips Bea drank all of hers, she handed her cup back over to Allie. 

Allie: You must have been thirsty.

Bea: I was that's my first cup since being in hospital. 

Allie placed both of the cups down on the cupboard and laid down pulling Bea down for a light kiss placing her tongue against Bea lips. Bea then placed her head on Allie's chest and her arm across her stomach, Bea yawned and closed her eyes, she didn't think that they would have an early night but they both were exhausted. 

Bea: I love you. 

Allie: I love you more. 

 

It was Friday morning and Bea and Allie were up and about downstairs Bea was feeling a lot better than she was yesterday Allie had made them both breakfast which was bacon eggs and toast with a cup of coffee, once they finished breakfast they went upstairs to change for the day they were going round to Franky's to finally meet Franky's sister Tess. They put on the shoes and set off before they go to Franky's they were going to the shops to get the little girl some sweets they then walked over to Franky's. Liz opened the door to let them in, once they were in the were greeted by Franky and Bridget and in the middle of them was a little girl with brown hair with a smile on her face. 

Franky: Tess meet Auntie Allie and Auntie Bea. 

Tess: I have lots of Auntie's, i have Auntie Boomer, Auntie Liz, Auntie Maxine and now Auntie Bea and Allie, that mean lots of presents for my birthday. 

Franky: Cheeky little monkey. Franky tickled Tess's sides which made her giggle, Tess ran over to Bea and Allie an grabbed their hands, Tess has small hands Bea and Allie couldn't stop the big grin on their faces. 

Allie pulled a bag of sweets from out of her pocket and handed them over to Tess who started jumping around. 

Franky: Ah look what you started, lets hope she eats you lunch later. 

Allie: I'm sorry Franky. 

Franky: Hey i was joking, she's gonna get spoiled by all you wonderful lot. 

Tess sat down on the sofa and began to eat the sweets, Bridget made cups of tea for them all and a cup of juice for Tess, they all sat down Bea telling them that she is feeling a lot better, Bea sat next to Tess. 

Bea: Can i have a cuddle?

Tess: I'm good at doing cuddles ask my big sister Franky. 

Franky: She does really amazing cuddles she's like my little blanket. 

Bea: How old are you darling? 

Tess: I'm 6. 

Bea wrapped her arms around the little girl and Tess wrapped her arms around Bea, Allie looked on and smiled 'Look how cute they are, she's great with children'. Franky looked at Allie and tapped her on her shoulder. 

Franky: So Allie how about you and Bea? 

Allie: What about me and Bea? 

Franky: Do you think that you will have your own kids.

Allie: I've thought of it, i would really like to start a family with Bea she's perfect there is none else i'd rather plan a family with than her. 

Bea heard this and smiled at Allie, Tess handed Bea a book for her to read, Tess sat on Bea's lap and looked over at the book at the pictures, Bea started to read Tess looked a bit like Franky she had her eyes and smile yea she was Franky's sister alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter? 
> 
>  
> 
> I might have another chapter later for you all but might get late as my Auntie has gone missing and i'm going to search for her.


	39. Day out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late but only just found my Aunt and she's safe thanks everyone, hope you like this chapter.

It was Saturday morning and Bea was up and about getting things sorted for their day out and she couldn't wait, Bea put her costume in a string bag along with a towel, Allie got her bikini and put it into the string bag knowing that wearing that bikini what Bea likes on her will drive her crazy they both walked out of the house locking up, they walked over to Franky's and knocked on hearing Prince and then someone running to the door when the door opened they were greeted by the little girl who had a big smile on her face. 

Tess: Are we going swimming today Auntie Allie and Auntie Bea. 

Bea: We sure are honey. 

Bea made her way inside of the house with Tess in front of them, Tess grabbed her 'Frozen string bag' from the sofa and walked back over to Bea and Allie. 

Tess: Are you coming Franky and Bridget. 

Bridget: Would love to but I can't take the day off and Franky has got to be in work to help a client, how about you go with Auntie Bea and Auntie Allie? 

Tess: Okay, but i get to choose what slide to go on right and then we'll go for ice cream. 

Allie: Sure we can. 

Tess ran over to Franky and Bridget and gave them both a hug and they were outside of the house and onto the street. Allie grabbed a hold of Tess's hand and Bea got hold of the other and they walked Tess kept swinging and then jumped making both Bea and Allie giggle. 

Tess: I did that with my daddy, but now daddy has gone off. 

Bea: Do you not like staying at your sister's? 

Tess: I do but i miss him. 

Allie: I bet it's the same for him too, don't worry he will come back until then you have all of your Auntie's fussing over you. 

Tess: I love it here. 

They had got on the train to the swimming baths they were going to and you could spot a slide going on the outside and then inside, Tess was amazed she pulled on both Bea and Allie's hand. 

Tess: Come on i want to be the first one in. 

Allie and Bea walked in to the building and could smell chlorine, Bea and Allie paid to get in and the little girl could go in free, they went into separate cubicles to change. It was noisy in the changing room she couldn't hear Tess. 

Bea: Tess honey are you alright.

Tess: I've got my costume stuck Auntie Bea. 

Bea: Wait a minute i'll be there in a minute. 

Allie shouted over the noise. 

Allie: It's alright babe I've got it, open the door Tess. 

Tess opened the door to let Allie in, she was tangled up with the straps on the costume Allie helped her then they walked out of the cubicle to see Bea in her red swimming costume which showed her back and quite a bit of cleavage Bea could see that look in her eye nearly a week they haven't made love but they still love one another they have been through a lot that week, Allie couldn't keep her eyes off her body, Tess clicked her fingers to get Allie's attention and began walking they found the pool it was a big pool in separate parts deep pool for the strong swimmers and the small for the non swimmers they went into the shallow end of the pool. 

Tess: I can't swim yet so i have to wear these arm bands. 

Bea: I love your armbands can i wear them, Bea joked, which made Tess laugh. 

Tess: But your all grown up and i'm little. 

Bea: How about i teach you to swim?

Tess: Yes Please. 

A woman came into the pool with her partner and child and looked on at Allie and Bea splashing around with Tess, ' I think it's amazing you both look like a great family is this your first time you've took your daughter swimming' 

Bea: Ah no she's not my daughter we're her Aunts. 

' Oh i'm sorry' 

Allie: Don't worry about it, is that your little girl there? 

'Yea we went through IVF first time it wasn't successful but we didn't give up that easy, then i fell pregnant it was then legal to get married we've been married 2 years' 

Bea: Congratulations to the both of you. 

'Thanks, well i'll leave you to it bye'

The couple swam off in the corner with their little child with them Allie looked on hearing the child giggle made her smile, Allie then turned her attention back to Tess and Bea, Allie looked round the swimming pool to see the diving board. 

Allie: Do you want to see me jump off that board over there? 

Tess: It looks scary Auntie Allie. 

Allie: Yea but it looks fun. 

Tess: Okay be careful. 

Allie got out of the pool and went over to the diving board and climbed the steps, Allie was on top of the diving board her legs were wobbling trying to keep her balance, she went over to the edge and looked over to Bea and Tess and smiled she jumped on the diving board a few times before putting her arms out in front of her and dived in, when Allie didn't come up this scared Bea and Tess, before they knew it Allie came up in front of them and stood in front of them she wiped her eyes getting rid of the water from her eyes, Tess jumped into Allie's arms and she catched her. 

Allie: Hey what's the matter darling? 

Tess: I thought the water swallowed you up. 

Allie placed her arm around Bea and placed Tess back into the water so she could swim around them, Bea had tears in her eyes Allie placed her hands on Bea's face bringing their mouths together into a soft kiss leaning their foreheads together Allie whispered against her lips 'It's alright babe i'm here' Tess was busy swimming up and down Allie kissed her forehead and started swimming over to Tess. 

Allie: I'll race ya back over to Auntie Bea, ready, go. 

Allie waited until Tess was halfway near Bea and started to swim telling Tess that 'i'm going to win Tess started to giggle and replied 'No your not, i'm gonna win' Allie tried catching up to her but she reached Bea and lifted up the little girl and spun her round. 

Allie: Oh no you won me. 

Tess: What do i get for winning? 

Allie: How about double chocolate ice cream except for one, but don't tell you sister. 

Tess: Yay double chocolate ice cream i won't tell her it will be our secret. 

Bea: Shall we have a race? 

Tess: Yea. 

Bea: But this time do you want to do it without your armbands? 

Tess: I'll try. 

Bea helped her out of the arm bands and she held onto her and told her to kick her legs and move her arms she smiled once they were at the top end Allie did the countdown Bea was at the side of her when Tess decided to swim she waited for a bit and started to swim she was catching up with Tess 'I'm doing it i'm swimming properly' Allie clapped her hands for her 'That's it come on keep swimming Auntie Bea is catching up'. The race ended with both Bea and Tess both drawing, Tess was only tall enough to go on the small slides Allie waited at the bottom for Tess to come down she enjoyed the slide but was shivering so they decided to get out of the pool and get dressed. 

When they all were dressed Bea went over to the hair dryer drying her hair, Tess was brushing her hair and Allie was putting some lip gloss on. On their way out Tess held onto Bea and Allie's hand and they over to the ice cream stall, Tess got as promised a double chocolate scooped ice cream with sprinkles and wafers, Allie and Bea had a cone with vanilla ice cream and flake they sat at the table opposite the stall and ate their ice cream after they ate their ice cream they made their way to get the train back home when they got off the train Tess looked tired. 

Allie: Do you want me to carry you Tess give your legs a rest? 

Tess: Yes please i'm tired. 

Tess gave Bea her bag to carry, Allie picked Tess up and carried her back over to Franky's Tess had already fallen asleep with her head on Allie's shoulder, Franky let them in and Allie placed her on the sofa so that she was lying down, Allie stood up and stood next to Bea. 

Franky: Hey red did you have a good time?

Bea: Yea we did would have loved for you and Bridget to come though and see her swim

Allie: She swam without armbands. 

Bridget: No way what a clever girl. 

Bea: Anyway we had ice cream she was amazing out. 

Franky: Next time we all should do something. I bet she had double chocolate ice cream didn't she 

Bea: Would love to and how do you know?

Franky: When we are out and we pass an ice cream stall she always wants double and not one scoop of ice cream.

Bea: Sorry.

Franky: hey don't be sorry she had a lovely time with you both that all what counts.

Bea walked over to Franky and hugged her taking Franky by surprise and then she hugged Bridget. 

Franky: Were did that come from. 

Bea: Your my best friend and i love you, sorry for being so stroppy recently. 

Franky: It's alright you've been tired i could tell when i went round the other day.

Allie gave Franky a hug and a kiss to the cheek and did the same to Bridget and walked over to the sofa to Tess and gave her a light kiss to her forehead and whispered 'Goodbye'. 

Franky: Maxine picked Prince up and took him home. 

Bea: Thanks for looking after him for us. 

Franky: No problem, bye Allie, bye Red

They said their goodbyes and went out of the house Allie placed her arm around Bea's waist and Bea did the same the roads were quiet no people were out it was just them two they reached their house, Bea reached into her pockets to reach for the keys but not finding them, luckily the door was unlocked Allie opened the door and walked in Bea went behind Allie and shut the door Allie turned round and was faced with Bea she placed her mouth against Allie's ear and whispered 'I want to fuck you so bad seeing you in that bikini today did things to me ' Allie's mouth suddenly went dry she placed her hands on her face and crashed their mouths together into a hungry kiss the need and want for one another finally they were going to do something about it, Allie placed her arms around Bea's neck Breaking the kiss when Bea lifted her up, Allie wrapped her legs around Bea's waist and moved them over to the wall, Allie's back hit the wall she placed her hands on Bea's face and captured her bottom lip with her teeth and then slipping her tongue inside of Bea's mouth making her moan out loud. They heard the living room door open and someone cough under their breath, it was Maxine Allie jumped out of Bea's arms and sorted out her hair and smiled. 

Maxine: Don't stop on my account but Bea some woman came here she left me her number and name but wouldn't tell me who she was, her name is Caroline does that name ring a bell ? She wants to speak to you.

Bea; I don't know anyone called Caroline..... Wait a minute, no it can't be, did she have brown hair and brown eyes. 

Maxine: Yea 

Allie: Who is she Bea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? 
> 
> Who do you think Caroline is?


	40. Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie tells Bea who is Caroline.

Bea didn't say anything she just left and walked upstairs and shut the door behind her she sat on the bed she placed her arms around herself and just cried. Maxine bought Allie into the living room and to the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of vodka and started to pour into two glasses Allie bent down to pick Prince up she began to stroke him and tickle him behind his ears Maxine placed the glasses next to Allie. 

Maxine: Here looks like both of you need a drink. 

Allie: Thanks Maxine. 

Allie placed the dog on the floor and she took both glasses. 

Maxine: You take them up and i'll take Prince for a walk for you if you like? 

Allie: Thank you so much Maxine. 

Maxine: No worries. 

Allie gave Maxine a hug and took the drinks upstairs with her she opened the door slowly and walked in seeing Bea sat there with her arms wrapped around her legs and was in tears, she went over to the bed and sat next to her she crossed her legs. 

Allie: What's the matter baby who is Caroline and why has she got you upset. 

Bea: Caroline is my sister who i needed all those years and she fucked off and left me. 

Allie: Start from the beginning.

Bea: We had a special bond a great sister bond when i was 18 and pregnant with Debbie she would be there for me when Harry wasn't after i gave birth Harry changed and he started beating me up in the ribs when he was drunk he was worse but i had my sister at my side and few months later Caroline saw the bruises on me and Harry told her that i fell down the stairs she took his side and asked me 'How very clumsy are you?' She came round one night and said that she was leaving the state and that she was going to France and doesn't think that she would be back, i loved her so much, i haven't seen her in 27 years and she thinks that she can walk in on my life now. 

Allie: I think that she wants to explain why she left. 

Bea: It's because of me she couldn't stand me so that's why she left. 

Allie: No Bea don't blame yourself she's the one that left you after all those years, you know i didn't think that i would have any kind of relationship with my mum after she walked out and left me with Rick and we are more than stronger than we were back then, all i'm saying is hear her out and if you don't want to talk to her or see her again then that's your choice. 

Bea: So you think that i should give her a call? 

Allie: Yea at least hear her out babe. 

Bea got up off the bed and took the glass out of Allie's hand and drank the liquid and got off the bed she started to make her way downstairs and placed the glass in the kitchen and poured herself one when she turned round to exit the kitchen she saw Allie and asked if she wanted a refill she said yea, once they had their drinks they made their way to the living room and Bea grabbed the house phone and sat next to Allie who had the piece of paper with the number on she handed it to Bea and drank some of her drink and entered the digits and took a deep breath and pressed the green button, it rang a couple of times and then she heard the voice. 

'Hello' 

Bea: Hello it's me Bea. 

'Bea, i didn't think you would ring me' 

Bea: Me neither but we need to talk. 

'Yea i think we need to talk too when are you free' 

Bea: I'm free tomorrow if you want to pop back round mine.

'I'm free tomorrow okay see you tomorrow afternoon' 

Bea: Bye. 

The line went dead Bea got up and placed the phone into it's hook and looked at Allie who was now getting up and walking over to her she placed her arms around Bea's waist.

Allie: How are you feeling? 

Bea: I'm okay just need to know a few things. 

Allie: If you want me there with you i will be just say the word. 

Bea: Please would you be there with me i don't think i can do this without you. 

Allie: Of course i will. 

Bea: I feel like i can get through anything with you, 

Allie smiled and leaned in to capture Bea's lips with hers and held on for a couple of minutes Bea held one of Allie's hands with hers and smiled she was leading them to the stairs and to the bedroom. 

Bea: Where were we. 

Allie: How about we start from the beginning. 

Bea connected their lips into a slow kiss making Allie hungry for more, Bea lifted Allie's t-shirt up Allie helped lifting it over her head she had not worn a bra Bea placed her hands on both of her breasts she bent down to kiss Allie's breastbone and then took the nipple into her mouth giving it a bit and then sucked hard when she lifted her head up she saw Allie with her head tilted back she stood up and guided Allie to their bed and took off her own top she climbed on top of Allie's body and placed light kisses to her neck, when they were facing each other eyes locked Bea kissed her lips and slid down Allie's body kissing down her chest and ran her hand down her stomach shuddering to the touch she kissed her stomach pulling down Allie's pants and off they came along with her panties, Bea settled herself on top of Allie, she kissed her mouth and placed one hand on Allie's face and her other between her legs and onto her already wet core. 

Allie: Fuck Bea, i want you so much. 

Bea started to rub at Allie's clit making Allie moan out seeing Allie like this all wet and wanting her has made her so turned on she wanted Allie to take her, she ignored her own arousal and concentrated on Allie she kissed and flicked her tongue over Allie's right nipple. 

Bea: What do you want me to do babe? 

Allie: I want your fingers deep inside of me fucking me.

Bea slipped two fingers inside of her fiancee and watched Allie grab at her own left breast and giving it a squeeze she made a grab for Bea but Bea placed her arm onto the bed, 'Just lie back and relax'. Allie did as Bea said and just laid back Bea slid down so she was between Allie's legs who spread her legs further for Bea, 'Good girl'. Bea flicked her tongue over Allie's wet clit with her fingers deep inside, 'Ah fuck yea baby just like that' 'Do you like that baby, do you like how i'm fucking you' Bea replied. Allie was lost for words she just breathed heavily she added a third finger thrusting in and out of her Allie moved her hips and started to ride on Bea's fingers she didn't know how long she would last she was close of cumming, Bea told her to wait which Allie groaned in reply this made Bea laugh 'I want to taste you as you cum' Bea placed her hands on both of her breasts and Allie placed her hands on top of Bea's she stuck her tongue inside of Allie's folds and started to suck and flick with her tongue, it wasn't long until the blonde came hard into Bea's mouth she began to lick up Allie's juices, Allie called out Bea's name as she came breathlessly. 

Bea climbed off Allie and to the side of her she turned Allie's face round and started to kiss her, she slipped her tongue inside of Allie's mouth letting her taste herself on Bea's tongue. Bea placed her hands on Allie's waist and moved her into her body. 

Bea: How was that? 

Allie: That was fantastic as always, I've missed us time being close to you all alone. 

Bea: Me too we have to make time for us because i love you so much.

Allie; I love you too 

She got up and straddled Bea's hips she slipped her hand inside of Bea's pants and moaned when she felt how wet Bea was, Bea lifted her head up and rubbed her face into Allie's chest. She took a hold of Bea's face and kissed her long and hard. 

Allie: Let me show you how much i love you, it looks like you are ready for me. 

Bea: I'm always ready for you, just take me. 

Allie locked their lips into a long and slow kiss, she moved her lips up and down Bea's neck moving her neck to let the blonde have more access Kissing her way down the blonde’s beautiful body, her fingers stroked her clit gently, Bea's hips began to jerk off the bed at the light touch, as the Allie rolled her right nipple between her fingers. She paused to take a look at Bea Bea looked up at her eyes locking with her fiancee's She couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across her face. She continued her journey down Bea's body she flicked her tongue over Bea's clit, her fingers running gently through her wet folds before entering her briefly. Kissing along the inside of Bea's right thigh, when Allie removed her fingers Bea groaned. 

Bea: Why did you stop? 

Allie: Be patient baby there's plenty of time, 

Bea: Please baby........

Allie: What babe do you want me to fuck you hard and fast, is that what you want? 

Bea: Ye...Yeah 

Bea lifted her head and watched as the blonde worked her clit with her tongue licking and sucking while her fingers thrust in and out of her. She felt as Bea's hips began to shift towards her in time with Allie's fingers, she was close of coming she placed her hands into Allie's blonde locks holding on moaning out Allie's, before Bea could cum they heard the downstairs door open and then shut Allie lifted her face up from between Bea's legs and laughed she then placed her mouth back onto Bea's clit and sucked hard while her fingers were thrusting in and out of her she picked up the pace making Bea bite on her bottom lip. Bea breathlessly moaned out 'I can't hold on much more' Allie removed her mouth and replied 'It's alright baby let go for me'. Allie placed her mouth back onto Bea's clit and flicked he tongue between Bea's wet folds she threw her head back and her eyes slammed shut, she curled her fingers inside of Bea making her come hard Allie licked her clit one final time and was pulled up by Bea and connected their mouths into a passionate kiss tongues slipping into mouths Bea let out a loud moan when she tasted herself on her fiancee's tongue. Allie placed her own fingers into her mouth tasting Bea on her fingers when she removed her fingers Bea grabbed hold of Allie's hand and placed her fingers into her mouth tasting herself on her fingers. Allie climbed off Bea and settled against her wrapping themselves up into the blanket both of them trying to get the breath back, Allie placed her arm around Bea's stomach and head on her shoulder Bea wrapped her arm around her and kissed the top of her head. 

Bea: Do you think I've done a good thing on ringing her then? 

Allie: Yea i do just hear her out.

Bea: With you by my side i can get through anything. 

Allie: Goodnight Bea i love you. 

Bea: I love you too my beautiful girl. 

Allie tangled her leg with Bea and the both settled down and went to sleep. Maxine took her shoes off and went upstairs to bed she shut the bedroom door and heard scratching on the door and growling so she opened it to reveal Prince sat outside the door she let him in and got into bed with Prince lying in the middle of the bed. 

The next morning Bea was still sleeping with Allie at the side of her the sun shining brightly onto Bea's face making her face glow she woke up and stretched turning her face she was faced with a smiling Allie looking down at her smiling. 

Allie: Good morning how did you sleep. 

Bea: Like I've had multiple of organisms.

Allie: Come on gorgeous time to get dressed. 

Bea: What time is it? 

Allie: 11:30 

Bea: Oh fuck me why didn't you wake me sooner?

Allie: You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping i didn't want to wake you. 

Bea: It's alright i best get dressed. 

Bea got out of the bed in the nude, Allie took in the view and got up placing her arms around Bea she placed light kisses on her neck Bea moaned and went into her own little world, after a few minutes Bea moved out of Allie's embrace and took her clothes and went into the bathroom. Once Bea was dressed she made her way into the bedroom to see Allie putting her jeans on and sorting out her hair , Bea made her way over to Allie and kissed her neck. 

Bea: You look stunning babe. 

Allie: Thank you so do you, i think we should just stay in bed all day. 

Bea: Ah no Caroline is coming soon we have no time, later though we'll go out just the two of us how does that sound?

Allie: Amazing. 

Bea leaned in for a kiss and leaned their foreheads together, they jumped when they heard the door bell ring, Allie held her hand out to Bea which she took and they made their way downstairs, Bea took a deep breath and answered the door with Allie at her side, there was a woman with brown hair and brown eyes standing there. 

'Hello Bea'. 

Bea: Caroline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter and what do you think will happen in the next chapter? 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter coming up soon


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea's sister has arrived and Bea wants some answers, upsetting and a dark truth is told.

Bea just stood there looking at her not knowing what to do , Allie placed her hand on Bea's shoulder and looked at her. 

Bea: Come in.

Caroline: Thanks Bea it's so cold out there.

Caroline walked into the house and was shown into the living room by Bea, she told Caroline to take a seat which she did and Bea took the sofa on the opposite side of the room, when Allie came into the room they both looked up at her.

Allie: Would anyone like a brew we have coffee and we have tea. 

Caroline: Tea please one sugar. 

Allie: Would you like a drink babe?

Bea: Yes please sweetheart, coffee. 

Allie left them both to make the drinks, they both sat in silence not knowing what to say, Caroline thought she should start off by explaining why she took off and let Bea and Debbie. 

Caroline: Bea, i'm sorry that i left you without giving you an explanation. 

Bea: Yea i need a fucking explanation why did you leave us, i needed you Debbie needed you, so come on was it me? huh. 

Caroline: Of course it wasn't you. 

On that moment Allie came in with a tray of cups she placed the tray onto the coffee table and sat next to Bea handing out the cup to Caroline. Allie placed her arm around Bea to comfort her.

Caroline: So who's this Bea your friend lover. 

Bea: Never mind who she is come on i need an answer. 

Caroline: I left because of Harry.

Bea: What about Harry? 

Caroline: After i saw those bruises on you i confronted him and he said 'If you don't keep your bitch nose out of it you'll be next' and he told me to leave and not come around again that i was a bad influence on Debbie. 

Bea: 27 years Caroline you have missed out on mine and Debbie's life.

Caroline: I'll make it up to you both where is Debbie at school? 

Bea: Deb.... Debbie is dead. 

Caroline: No, how what happened? 

Allie: It was all over the news did you not hear it and it was in the papers.

Bea: Some bitch who was at the prison when i went to prison got her son who was seeing my little girl to end it with her to kill her, he stuck a needle in her arm and gave her a lethal shot

Caroline: I'm so sorry Bea. 

Bea had tears in her eyes Caroline saw this and got up Bea walked out of the room and opened the front door, Caroline was about to go after her but was stopped by Allie. 

Allie: I'll see to her. 

Caroline: Who do you think you fucking are?

Allie: My name is Allie Novak...

Caroline: She's my sister

Allie: Yea her sister that fucked off for 27 years who do you think you are?

Caroline walked up to her and slapped her in the face causing Allie to yelp in pain and hold her face. 

Caroline: Don't raise your voice at me again, you know something Bea wasn't at all an angel that's why Harry needed someone who could show him a proper good time. 

Allie: Ya fucking kidding me you and him now that makes me want to vomit she's your sister and all you did was fuck her husband.. 

Bea walked back in after getting some fresh air and saw Allie with a red mark on her face and Caroline stood in front of her with an angry look on her face, she ran over to Allie to take a look at her face at the hand mark on her face. 

Bea: Did you do this how fucking dare you lay your hand on my fiancee. 

Caroline just laughed and Bea grabbed her by the hair and threw her out of the house. 

Bea: Don't you ever come back here again i thought that i was going to let you back into my life but you have crossed the line if you come anywhere near me or my Allie then your life won't be worth living have you got that? oh by the way. Bea walked over to where Caroline was standing and smacked her in the face. 'And that's for Allie now fuck off' 

Caroline got up and started running, Bea walked back into the house and looked for Allie who was in the kitchen washing the cups she walked over to her taking Allie's hands out of the water so they were face to face, Bea was now crying Allie placed her wet hands onto Bea's face wiping her tears away. 

Allie: Hey what are you crying for? 

Bea: She hit you why did she do that? 

Allie: It was over nothing babe don't worry about it. 

Allie pulled Bea into a tight hug, Bea holding onto her not caring that Allie's hands were wet, they pulled apart when they heard a knock on the door Allie was about to answer it but Bea held her back and told her that she will answer. Bea walked to the door wiping her eyes she opened the door not knowing who it was.

Bea: What did i tell you stay away. 

She was fronted by Franky and Boomer 

Franky: Chill your beans red it's only us what's happened?

Bea let them both in and started to rub at her forehead. They all walked into the living room and Franky saw Allie with a red mark on her face. 

Boomer: Jesus what's happened to you. 

Bea: My sister that's what happened to her. 

Franky: I didn't know you had a sister red. 

Bea: Well i don't now i want nothing to do with her. 

Boomer: Do you want me to punch her tits in? 

Bea: Thank you Boomer but i think i handled it. 

Allie looked at Bea and gave her a weak smile and walked outside into the back garden Boomer was showing Bea some pictures on her phone, Franky walked over to the back door and peeked outside and saw Allie standing next to the pool. 

Franky: Fancy a swim then Blondie. 

Allie: No. Allie sighed and looked at Franky. 

Franky: What's up? 

Allie: I don't know if i should tell Bea about something?

Franky: Tell me

Allie: Bea's sister Caroline slept with Harry behind her back, should i tell her or what. 

Before Franky could get a word in, Bea was at the back door.

Bea: What about Harry?

Franky and Allie shot their head to look at her, Bea started to walk over to them. 

Bea: Allie what about Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter Caroline saying that to Allie?
> 
> Should Allie tell Bea?


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea finds out the truth about her sister

Franky: I'll leave you two alone.

Bea was now standing in front of Allie. 

Allie: Promise you won't go mad at me for net telling you straight away. 

Bea: I promise what is it? 

Allie: Your sister slept with Harry.

Bea: What, when?

Allie: She didn't tell me, why are you bothered about it. 

Bea: I'm not but she went behind my back and slept with Harry.

Allie: I'm sorry. 

Bea: What have you got to be sorry for it's not your fault baby.

She placed her hand on Allie's face and stroked her face she walked back into the house with Allie following. Bea turned round to face Allie and smiled. 

Bea: Need to get my mobile sorted out. 

Allie: Well the police said that your phone was saved somehow it was wet but they dried it out for you and it works so you should have it back soon.

Bea: Thank god for that.

There was a knock on the front door so Allie went to answer it and stood there was her brother, she told him to come in, he could tell that something has happened.

Patrick: What's up sis? 

Allie: Nothing how are you bro.

Patrick: I'm good, hello Bea. 

Bea: Hello Patrick. 

Allie: So what do i owe this pleasure then? 

Patrick: I want to ask Boomer to move in with me should i? 

Allie: Well what do you think.

Patrick: I love her whenever she's not there i miss her. 

Allie: You go for it bro and treat her good because she's a real nice woman and wouldn't like to see her upset. 

Patrick: I love her. 

Bea: I know the feeling Allie is the best thing that ever happened to me in awhile, she's changed my life i'm just glad that i have her in my life, life's to short you've got to grab it with both hands. 

Patrick: Thanks Bea, Allie's so lucky she has you and i'm lucky to have you as my sister-in law.

Bea smiled and hugged Patrick holding back the tears, when they pulled apart Bea took the house phone and went upstairs. Allie went into the kitchen and made herself and her brother a drink, then they made their way back into the living room and they both sat down.

Allie: So how's mum? 

Patrick: She's good she's just been so busy with work she had to sack someone for bad mouthing the customers so she's low on staff. 

Allie: How's your business going? 

Patrick: Good but i had a lot of Harley's what needed to be fixed but not had the staff been working on my own, Do you think Bea would be up to it? 

Allie: She loves her Harley's so maybe, ask her. 

Bea came downstairs and stretched, she plonked herself down on the sofa and in came Maxine with Prince running over to Allie he jumped on her lap and got comfy. 

Maxine: Hi all. 

Bea: Hello Maxi where have you been. 

Maxine; Just been round to see Bridget and helped her with a few things. 

Bea got off the sofa and put her jacket on and sorted out her hair, she went over to Allie and bent down placing a kiss to her lips. 

Allie: Where are you off to babe? 

Bea: Just out need to see to something won't be long. Will you be okay? 

Allie: Of course. 

Allie watched as her fiancee walked out of the house, she placed Prince onto the sofa and got up she went to the window to see Bea walking down the street. Patrick and Maxine both looked at her. 

Maxine: What's up Allie is everything alright between you both? 

Allie: It's best you both knew, Caroline Bea's sister has made contact with her after 27 years of her not being in her life and Debbie's and we've found out that she slept with Bea's husband at the time. 

Patrick: What a bitch. 

Allie: Yep and i was on the other side of her hand. 

Allie turned to face them and Patrick gasped. 

Patrick: Fuck sis i hope you gave one back. 

Bea: No but Bea did. 

Patrick: Wow wish i was there. 

Maxine: Won't be long until you tie the knot. 

Allie: I know can't wait to say the words i do and spend the rest of my life with her. 

Maxine: Have you seen much of Franky?

Allie: Yeah she came round not long ago. 

Maxine: So i'm guessing she hasn't told ya both. 

Allie: Told us what? 

Maxine: She'll probably tell you both soon. 

 

Bea was on the other side of town she had walked into town she had her sunglasses on she walked into the pub and ordered herself an orange juice and sat in the corner taking her glasses off and placed them into her pocket, she finished her drink and was about to get up when someone walked in and stood in front of her. 

'Bea'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Bea is meeting?


	43. Special announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea is surprised at the person standing in front of her Bea has a special meeting. Bea and Franky both have special announcements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of the shower scene from S4 ep1 but i changed it a bit.

Bea: Mr Jackson what are you doing here? 

Mr Jackson: Smith you can call me Will, your out of that place this is my regular pub. 

Bea: Please call me Bea like you did before. 

Will: So Bea how's it like on the outside how are you and Allie? 

Bea flashed her finger at Will to show off her engagement ring, Will was shocked and surprised at the same time, Bea couldn't hide the big grin on her face. 

Will: Wow Bea that's amazing i'm happy for you both so what have you been up to. 

Bea: Well i had an accident i crashed in the lake nearly died too, Allie saved me got me out of the water in time but i was in a coma any more minutes down then i wouldn't have made it. 

Will: Sorry to hear about that but i'm glad your alright now though, can i buy you a drink? 

Bea: Yea go on then i'm meeting someone soon got to be a quick drink. 

Will: No worries you can tell me about what you've been up to and keep the dirty talking to yourself. Will laughed and walked over to the bar to get them both drinks. When he returned to the table they started talking mainly about the Prison and how everyone was, she was shocked at what he was saying. After they had their drinks they had said their goodbyes and Bea was out and ready for her meeting, she stopped outside of a large building and walked in. 

 

Back at the house Allie was on the sofa snuggling up to Prince with Maxine on the other sofa opposite. 

Maxine: Wonder where Bea has got to. 

Bea: Probably just gone out into town. 

Maxine: Anyway would you be up for another gig tonight? 

Allie: That's short notice Maxi, but i'll see what i can do.

Maxine: Thanks Allie, everyone loves you there it's either Allie this, Allie that, can't get a word in. Maxine laughs. You are one popular woman. 

Allie: Thanks Maxine. Maxine got off the sofa. 

Maxine: I'm gonna go bed have a few hours sleep i'm due at work in a few hours then i'm off for three nights. 

Allie: Can't wait for us all to do something you've always been busy with work, i'm so happy that you have a job. 

Maxine: Me too and then next week i have an appointment with my probation officer. 

Allie: Hope it goes well for you. 

Maxine: Thanks hon means a lot. 

Maxine gave out a slight yawn and excused herself to go bed, Allie went to put her trainer on and walked out of the house and started running with Prince at the side of her, round the park she went she stopped running and walked for a bit to catch her breath, Prince started running off away from Allie. 

Allie: Fuck, get back here Prince. 

Allie muttered under her breath she started running after him when she caught up to him she picked him up and began walking back onto the pavement and onto the street she placed him back down and he walked at the side of her. Allie walked past Franky's house and she heard a voice shout her name she turned round and saw Franky at her doorstep, so she headed over to her. 

Allie: You alright Franky. 

Franky: I'm over the moon what about you? 

Allie: I'm good just been for a run, might be going down to the pub later on to do more singing.

Franky: Well count me and Gidge in Tess is with Boomer and Patrick have you both got a lift? i can drive us all down if you want. 

Allie: Thank you Franky. that will be nice. 

Franky: Give me a ring when you want to be picked up Blondie. 

Allie: Will do, see ya later. 

Allie walked back down the road and crossed over when she reached her house she saw Bea walking up the path she shouted her to get her attention and Bea went over to Allie and placed her hands on her face bringing their mouths together into a crushing kiss, when Bea let go, Allie had a big smile on her face. 

Allie: Wow babe, what did i deserve that for? 

Bea: Is there a reason why i shouldn't kiss my gorgeous beautiful and stunning fiancee.

Allie: Of course not where have you been,

Bea: All in good time baby, lets go in i'm freezing my tits off here. 

Allie: Ah, would you like me to warm them up for you. 

Allie lifted her brows up and gave her a wink, Bea smiled and grabbed a hold of Allie's hand and they made their way to the house with Prince following behind, once they were in the house they saw Maxine sorting out her clothing and just putting on her jacket, Maxine tuned and faced them she smiled. 

Maxine: Right that's me off ladies. 

Allie: See you there. 

Maxine: Your both coming great, see you both later.

Maxine opened the front door and walked out, Bea took her jacket she was left standing with her tank top on and jeans, Allie was in the kitchen sorting food out for Prince she walked in to find Bea taking off her tank top, she bit down on her lip. 

Bea: I'm gonna take a shower babe and then we could watch some films. 

Allie: Would love to babe but i'm singing tonight thought we could go down to the pub together for an hour or two. 

Bea: Don't have car do you. 

Allie: Franky's taking us. 

Bea: Well then i'll have a shower. 

Bea rolled her hips at her and started to take her belt off her pants and threw it on the sofa, she made her way to the door and looked back at Allie and made her way upstairs when Allie heard the shower going she thought to herself 'Fuck this, she's gonna get it now ' Allie ran up the stairs and began taking off her clothes she sneaked into the bathroom to see the shower curtain closed she opened the curtain and Bea spun round she smiled. 

Bea: What the fuck are you looking at have you got a problem with me? 

Allie: No just a bit disappointed you started the shower without me. 

Bea pulled Allie into the shower and pinned her up against the tiled wall. 

Bea: you want me to fuck you is that what you want huh? 

Bea lips traced over her ear breathing heavily. Allie freed herself from Bea and bent down she stroked her tongue over the top of Bea's clit making Bea moan out, after finally managing to take a shower Bea and Allie were both in the bedroom getting dressed Allie got dressed into her blue jeans and light blue shirt while Bea was in her leather pants and white t-shirt with a rose at the front. Once they were dressed they walked downstairs and Allie went over to the phone and dialed for Franky's number and told her that they were ready to be picked up, Franky told her that she was on her way in five minutes and hung up. 

Bea was in the back garden with Prince so that he could have a run around to do his business, Allie went over to the back door and told her to come in and lock up as Franky was on her way, Bea walked back in the house with Prince and locked the back door, Prince went into his dog bed and lied down, Allie knealed down and stroked him. Bea was outside of the house waiting out on the pavement watching the cars drive past, Allie went behind Bea and placed her arms around her waist and placed her chin on Bea's shoulder. 

Allie: You are amazingly beautiful. 

Bea: You are beautiful too baby you always are. 

Allie: You are always beautiful to me i'm so happy i share this life with you. 

Bea turned round and wrapped her arms around Allie and gave her a hug, a car pulled up and they heard a voice shout, 'Oi put her down red' Bea turned round and opened the car door and let Allie in the back first and then she got in. 

When they arrived at the pub Allie was setting up the machine and sorting out the microphone, Maxine went over to Allie and gave her a glass of vodka and coke, Bea was sitting at the table with Bridget and Franky, they both couldn't keep their eyes off each other Bridget had her arm wrapped around Franky's waist. Bea had got a round in Franky had a glass of juice and packet of crisp and Bridget had a glass of Shiraz while Bea had a glass of red wine. Bea couldn't wait to announce something for Allie and their friends. Allie grabbed the microphone waited until everyone was seated. 

Allie: I want to sing this song for my darling wife to be, Bea. 

Bea turned her attention to Allie and waited for Allie to start, she took a deep breath.

She says I smell like safety and home  
I named both of her eyes forever and please don’t go  
I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah  
This could be good, this could be good  
And I can’t change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can’t change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm  
What’s your middle name?  
Do you hate your job?  
Do you fall in love too easily?  
What’s your favorite word?  
You like kissing girls?  
Can I call you baby?  
Yeah, yeah  
She says that people stare 'cause we look so good together  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
And I can’t change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can’t change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to'

Allie walked inn front of Bea and knealed down taking Bea's hand in hers.

My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm  
I’m not crying on Sundays, (Love is patient, love is kind)  
I’m not crying on Sundays, (Love is patient, love is kind)  
I’m not crying on Sundays, (Love is patient, love is kind)  
No, (Love is patient, love is kind)  
(Love is patient, love is kind)  
(Love is patient, love is kind)  
(Love is patient, love is kind)  
(Love is patient, love is kind)  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm. 

Allie was now standing up in front of Bea trying to get her breath back, Bea stood up and lifted Allie up she wrapped her legs around Bea and kissed her, Franky whistled at them both, Bea placed Allie back on the ground Allie placed her arms around Bea's neck and kissed her lovingly. 

Bea: Babe that was amazing. 

Bea took the mic out of Allie's hand and made her way to the front and stood on top of a table getting everyone's attention. Allie going over to Bea trying to get her off.

Allie: Bea get off that table or you will fall. 

Bea: I've already fallen for you, everyone can i get your attention, before i met this wonderful and beautiful woman in front of me i didn't have a lot going for me, but now i have my whole future with this gorgeous woman and hands off she's all mine ever since I've proposed to her she said yes obviously, well we were getting married in the summer but then i thought life is so short and you have to grab it with both hands. Allie will you marry me in 3 weeks time. 

Allie: Bea get off that table. 

Bea got off the table and was bought into a passionate kiss, Allie ran her hands up and down her back and then placed them on either side of her face and slipped her tongue inside of Bea's mouth, when they parted both of them were breathless.

Allie: Of course i will marry you in 3 weeks time to our future, i love you so much. 

Bea: I love you too. 

Franky: All right love birds, me and Gidge have an announcement too. 

Franky got all her friends around the table including Maxine and she stood up bringing Bridget up with her, Allie sat on Bea's lap.

Franky: Okay as you may know we were thinking of starting a family together well we had the tests and everything and i were going to carry the baby well the doctor had found us an donor to give us his sperm we looked at his profile and everything and it looked good so we did the treatment a couple of days ago and we had to do a test and we had a positive result i am pregnant but i need to go to the hospital for check ups, sorry i didn't tell you sooner. 

Bridget: So what do you think of that then? 

Allie: Fuck Franky that is amazing news. 

Allie got off Bea's lap and bought them into a hug, all of Franky's and Bridget's friends got up and gave them a hug and telling them good luck and congratulations, they all spent the night celebrating their good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter Bea moving their wedding sooner and Franky being pregnant? 
> 
> In the next couple of chapters will be preparing for the wedding and Franky's pregnancy.
> 
> What would you like Bea and Allie's last names to be? 1) Smith 2) Novak 3) Smith-Novak 4) Novak-Smith 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon (flashback of the hospital with Bridget and Franky) 
> 
>  
> 
> She keeps me warm- Mary Lambert


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea tells Allie about who she met in the pub and Franky and Bridget's flashback to when they went to the hospital.

It was quiet on a Sunday morning and Bea and Allie were still in bed after celebrating the night before once they had returned home from the pub they had carried on celebrating til early hours in the morning. Allie was the first to wake up she stretched and looked Bea looking at how peaceful Bea looked when she was sleeping. Bea was on her side with her arm wrapped around Allie, she placed her head on Bea's chest listening to the soft sounds of her heart beating. she placed her hand onto Bea's stomach, Bea started to stare, Allie placed a light kiss to Bea's neck and then her lips. 

Bea: What time is it? 

Allie: Don't i get a good morning? 

Bea: Sorry babe, good morning gorgeous. What time is it? 

Allie: Bea come on it's Sunday the only day we get to have a lie in and your bothered about time, it's 10:30. 

Bea: Sorry beautiful, did you sleep alright. 

Allie: Of course i did i slept like a log after last night wow babe we did do a lot of celebrating. 

Bea: Guess who i bumped into in the pub yesterday afternoon? 

Allie: Who. 

Bea: Mr Jackson. 

Allie: Hows he doing hows Kaz? 

Bea: Well they sprung Tina and her gang doing drugs in the shower block and Kaz was beaten up by some newbies,

Allie: Is she alright she was like a mother to me before. 

Bea; Yea she's just got a broken arm and she's been transferred to a Barnhurst for the rest of her sentence, she will be protected there and safe don't worry baby. 

Allie snuggled into Bea who wrapped her arms around her, they stayed lying down not wanting to get up wanting to stay in bed all day in each others arms, until Allie heard Bea's stomach rumbling she looked up at her and climbed on top of Bea. 

Allie: looks like someone has worked up an apatite. 

Allie leaned down and captured Bea's lips into a soft kiss, Bea placed her arms around Allie and placed her hands on her bum giving her arse a squeeze. Allie moaning against Bea's lips and climbed off Bea. 

Allie: Breakfast you stay and relax and we can have breakfast in bed. 

Bea: Love the sound of that. 

Allie walked nakedly round the bed to get her gown she put it on giving a flash to Bea before wrapping herself up, Bea knealed on her elbows and sat up, Allie went down to make the breakfast, while Allie was making the breakfast she let Prince out into the garden she made sure that his bowls were filled she washed her hands and then sorted out her and Bea's breakfast a red rose in vase and two plates of toast bacon and egg whites Bea's favorite and two cups of coffee. She left the back door open so Prince can come in and out of the house and she went upstairs, when she entered the bedroom she saw Bea lying on her side with exposed chest, Allie's hands were shaking she nearly dropped the tray, Bea sat up and put the cover over herself, Allie smiling at her she placed the tray onto the bed and into Bea's hands and gave her a sweet kiss and walked round the bed and got in. 

Allie: That was close, wow i don't think you should have that coffee, cause baby you're so hot, i think you need a cold drink to cool down. Allie winked at her. 

Bea tucked into her toast and egg whites and handed Allie her plate once they had finished their breakfast and coffee, they finally got out of bed Allie taking down the tray, Bea got out of bed and changed in her jumper and tracky bottoms she made her way downstairs to find Franky and Bridget sat on the sofa, Franky eating a bowl of cornflakes and peanut butter sandwiches, Bea pulled a funny face. 

Bridget: I was like that Bea her and cravings go together, but i love them both. 

Bea: I was kinda like that with Debs, but i had cravings for chocolate spread sandwiches, how's it going Franky. 

Franky: Not showing much yet. 

Franky lifted her t-shirt up to show her stomach there was a little bump. 

Bea: It takes time you will be overjoyed having that little baby in your arms eyes looking up at you, changing the shitty nappies. 

Bea looked into space thinking of the time she gave birth to Debbie such a small baby such a adorable baby takes after her mum. Franky saw Bea staring and she got up and walked over to Bea and sat next to her, she placed her arm around her shoulders and Bea placed her head on Franky's shoulder. 

Bea: Sorry.

Franky: Don't be sorry Red it's a bloody shame that she isn't around to see her mum in a happy relationship but i know this now she will be so proud of you like you were of her don't forget that you have the happy memories together. 

Bea: Thank you Franky, anyway where's Tess? 

Bridget: She's still at Patrick's with him and Boomer, she wanted to spend another night with them. 

Franky: She's so excited of being an Auntie.

Bea: I bet she is, anyway what happened at the hospital. 

Franky: I'll tell you in a minute. 

Franky sat back next to Bridget, Allie came in from the kitchen and sat next to Bea. 

 

Flashback

Franky was sitting on the sofa waiting patiently for Bridget, she kept checking the time, she got up and shouted from the bottom of the stairs. 

Franky: Come on Gidget we need to get going we've already missed an appointment already if we miss this one we are fucked. 

Bridget: Calm down baby, i'm coming we've got an hour yet. 

Franky: Yea there's traffic. 

Bridget came walking down the stairs in her white shirt with blue blazer and leather boots. 

Bridget; Well as long as you've got your lucky undies on we'll be lucky to get there early, right i'm ready. 

Franky; I'm sorry Gidget, but i really want us to do this we've been so lucky after the tests and now today is the day we get started. 

Bridget: I know baby come on let's go. 

They walked out of the house and over to the car, Bridget got behind the wheel and backed out of the drive both of them were nervous but happy at the same time that it was finally going to happen. When they reached outside of the hospital Bridget paid for the parking and they walked into the big building. They gave their names to the receptionist and they sat in the waiting area. After 10 minutes of waiting Franky had begun reading a magazine, a woman called their names and showed them into a room with a big chair.

'My name is Nurse Jackson but you can call me Megan. 

Franky: Gud day Megan. 

Megan: The previous Nurse you had was Nurse Danielle Morris, she passed me on your details and gave me the sample of the donor and today is the insemination am i correct? 

Franky: Yes, this is the wife Bridget. 

Bridget: Hi

Megan: Hello, well let's get started then. 

Franky listened to the Nurse's instructions she got on the big chair while the nurse got the sample in a syringe and was about to exit the room when Franky shouted her. 

Franky: Where are you going? 

Megan: Well firstly you have to be aroused to start so i'll leave you both to it, give me a shout when you have finished. 

Bridget: Right. 

The nurse exited and Franky began to take off her pants and knickers, Bridget laughed. 

Bridget: Seriously we could have done this at home they expect me to fuck you on this chair. 

Franky: Come on please.

Bridget spread apart Franky's legs and straddled the chair and kissed her she began to trail light kisses down the side of Franky's neck she placed her hands up Franky's coat and unzipped it then her hands trailed inside of her t-shirt and her hands ran up to her breast lifting the bra to fondle with her breasts she bent her head down the inside of Franky's legs light kisses going towards her core she swirled her tongue over the bud and moved her hand down her body and between her legs using her mouth and finger inside of Franky making Franky moan out loud 'Ah fuck yea just like that fuck me with your tongue and fingers.' She placed Franky's legs around her shoulder and started to thrust her fingers deeper in and out of her she could feel that Franky was close as she shaked her legs she moved her hips up and down in time with Bridget's fingers she called out Bridget's name as she came, not wasting any of her juices Bridget licked at her fingers and flicked her tongue over Franky's clit one last time and got up wiping her mouth. Franky opened her eyes and looked down at Bridget and bought her up to place a soft kiss to her wife's lips. 

Franky: Fuck that was amazing like always. 

Bridget: Thanks babe well i best get the nurse back in. 

Bridget opened the door to see the nurse standing outside with plugs in her ears. Bridget tapped her on the shoulder and they both walked back into the room the nurse started with the treatment, Franky was feeling uncomfortable with her legs apart but she had to stay like that for 3 hours. After the insemination was done she left the room and took her watch with her. Bridget was at the side of Franky she grabbed hold of her hand and placed her head on Franky's chest she had a smile on her face. 

Franky: Won't be long now Spunky then we will know if it worked. 

Bridget: fingers crossed baby. 

End of Flashback. 

 

Franky: And that's what happened. 

Allie: Wow you actually made out in the hospital. 

Bridget: Yea. 

Franky; It was amazing, just got to wait now for the scan in a few weeks time. 

Bea: Well i'm gonna make myself a nice glass of juice, would anyone like one. 

They all said yea for the drink and they spent most of that evening just chilling in each others company watching some films, Bea bought in the popcorn and some jelly sweets and sat on the sofa Allie sat between Bea's legs and leaned into Bea's chest with Bea's arms wrapped around the front off her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter, who would you like to give Bea and Allie away on their special day?


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea gets a proposition and Bea and Allie go shopping.

It was Monday morning and both Allie and Bea were already up and downstairs with Allie's legs on Bea's lap with a pen and notepad, Allie taking a piece of toast and bit into it crumbs going all over her. 

Allie: Okay so that's the guest list done but not a lot of people will be attending. 

Bea: Close friends and family are all we need babe. 

Allie: So now it's the food, i definitely want prawns and oysters, what would you like? 

Bea: Anything but no prawns and oysters for me, how about chicken.

Allie: Okay well do you know who's gonna be giving you away. 

Bea: I have someone in mind what about you? 

Allie: Yea i do, anyway Patrick is on his way to see us he wants to ask you something. 

Bea: Really do you know what he wants to ask me?

Allie: I do but it's best if he asks you. 

Allie placed the notepad and pen down onto the coffee table and removed her legs off Bea and pulled Bea down so that she was on her back she laid on top of her, Bea began to run her fingers through her blonde locks. 

Bea: I am so happy right now. 

Allie: Well who wouldn't be your in the company of a hot babe. 

Bea: Yes you are. 

Allie lifted her head up and stared at Bea's lips and kissed her softly taking her time, Bea ran her thumb against Allie's bottom lip and slipped her tongue through Allie's opened mouth tasting the inside of her mouth, there was a knock causing them to fall off the sofa with Bea on top of Allie. 

Allie: Wow

Allie started to giggle making Bea bury her face into the side of her neck. 

Bea: It's not funny, when we fell i banged my knee on the table. 

Allie: Oh i'm sorry babe shall i kiss it better?

Bea: Not now someone's at the door, you cheeky minx. 

Bea got off Allie and made her way over to the front door and welcomed Patrick into the house, he had a big grin on his face he walked into the living room and threw himself on the sofa next to Allie. 

Allie: What's up bro what's got you so happy this morning. 

Patrick: Well I've asked Booms to move in with me and she's said yes, when i told her she dragged me upstairs. Patrick and Allie both laughed, Bea walked into the living room to see what they were laughing at, Patrick told her and she started to laugh. 

Bea: It's about time that Boomer found someone to love she's really a nice person and so funny. 

Patrick: Getting everything sorted for your big day. 

Allie: No not yet need to find someone to give me away. 

Patrick: Ah right. 

Allie: I was thinking you. 

Patrick: Me? 

Allie: Yea i want my big brother to give me away i want you by my side, so what do you say. 

Patrick: Wow sis, i would be honored to give you away. 

Patrick pulled Allie into a tight hug. 

Allie: But i don't want a hen night. 

Patrick: You are definitely having a hen night don't worry leave it to me, i'm gonna make sure you have the night of your life before you tie the knot. 

Allie: Alright then, how can i say no. 

Bea sat down on the arm of the sofa and placed her arm around Allie, Patrick smiled at Bea. 

Patrick: Anyway Bea i wanted to ask you something, but i don't need an answer straight away but would you like to work with me, you would be great you know about bikes and i trust you. 

Bea: Can i get back to you on that Patrick. 

Patrick: Yea sure no rush. Anyway i have to go, work won't sort itself out, i'll give you a call later.

Patrick stood up and leaned over to give his sister a hug and then gave Bea a hug and walked out of the house. Bea got up bringing Allie to her feet, she got her and Allie's jacket. 

Allie: Where are we going? 

Bea: We have a lot to do baby, come on i feel like a walk into town. 

Allie: A walk into town sounds amazing. 

They opened the front door and walked out to see the sun was shining, hand in hand they made their way down the street and past the corner shops taking in the sightings as they walked past several of shops. Allie saw a shop she liked and Bea saw a shop she liked. 

Bea: Okay how are we going to do this.

Allie: Okay you go in that shop and then i'll go in the other shop. 

Bea: And then we'll meet back out here. 

Allie let go of Bea's hand and gave her a quick peck on the mouth and watched as Bea turned and began walking Allie quickly walked into the shop and saw the varieties of underwear and she looked through the colors and picked one up it read on the label 'For a night of romance for special occasion,' Allie picked up a color and went over to the fitting rooms and tried it on she placed her hands on her hips and turned 'Wow can't wait for Bea to see me in this' Allie thought to herself, now she was imagining Bea's hands all over her body. Allie placed her hands over her breast to find her nipples already hard she got disturbed by the assistant 'Everything alright in their mam' 

Allie: Yea i'm good. 

Allie took the underwear set off and started to change she sorted out her hair and opened the curtain she walked over to the counter and paid it came to $40 it was worth it. The woman placed it in a bag and she exited the shop and didn't look where she was walking and she bumped into Bea, she just looked at Bea she took hold of Bea's hand and they had a look round some more shops they ended up carrying a lot of shopping bags most of it was wedding stuff and some was some treats for Prince. They headed off home and placed the bags on the floor in the living room Allie kept watching Bea from behind checking out her arse when Bea turned round she saw her lick her dry lips and smile. 

Bea: Are you checking me out Miss Novak. 

Allie: Well as you mention it yea i am checking you out. 

Bea: Come over here. 

Allie: Why don't you? 

Bea looked at Allie more seriously and walked over to her tripping over the bags as she went over she lifted Allie up into her arms and backed her into the wall and began to trail wet kisses down the side of Allie's neck the phone began to ring and Bea gave out a loud groan and looked at Allie. 

Bea: Remind me why i have a house phone we will continue this in a minute. Bea placed Allie down and watched as Allie went over to make herself comfy on the sofa. Bea walked over and took the phone off the hook. 

Bea: Hello, okay i'll be right over don't move her. 

Bea placed the phone down and made her way over to the front door, Allie got up and shouted her. 

Allie: What's the matter where are you going? 

Bea: That was Bridget Franky has been bleeding and she wants to see me. 

Allie: Has she called the doctor. 

Bea: Yea but she wants me she's panicking.

Allie: Okay i'll come with you. 

Bea walked outside with Allie following behind they began to run when they reached the house they saw the door off the latch and they walked in 'Bridget' Bea called out. 

Bridget: Up here. 

Bea and Allie made their way upstairs to find Franky in bed there wasn't a lot of blood but it was worth a ring of the doctor. Bea sat next to Franky. 

Franky: Bea what's happening why am i bleeding. 

Bea: It'll be alright Franky i was bleeding when i was pregnant with Debbie do you have pains in your sides. 

Franky: Yea. 

Bea: I did too, we'll just wait to see what the doctor says

Bridget came back into the room with the doctor she went over to Franky and Bea got up and stood next to Allie she had tears running down her face, Bea wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. The doctor lifted Franky's t-shirt up and placed the Stethoscope against her stomach to listen to see if she could hear the heartbeat, she smiled when she heard the heartbeat 'Very strong heartbeat there must want to come out'. 

Franky: Thanks doc had me worried. 

'It's uncommon for bleeding to happen before 12 weeks' she handed Franky a bottle of painkillers. 'Any more problems give me a ring, the bleeding might still happen for 24 hours but everything is okay take these two every 4 hours' 

Franky: Thanks doc. 

Bea went over to Franky and sat next to her and placed her arm around her. 

Bea: See everything's okay, do you want me to stay over? 

Franky: No it's alright Gidget will look after me i'll get some sleep. 

Bea: i'll keep my phone next to me if you need me get Bridget to give me a call, when your better i want you to help me get sorted for my wedding day i need my best friend to give me away so you get better so we can get sorted.

Franky: I've never been a best man or brides maid whatever you call it thanks red someone's got to get you there on time i would be delighted to give you away , thanks red for coming, Thanks Blondie. Franky was now smiling 

Bea and Allie placed a kiss to her cheek and said their goodbyes, Bridget showed them out. 

Bridget: Thanks for coming, i don't think i'll be much help to her. 

Bea: Of course you'll be much help. 

Bridget: I don't know what to do in situations like that, when i saw her in pain it brings it all back to me. 

Bea: Brings what back?

Bridget: I best get back to her anyway thank you for coming. 

Bridget was about to shut the door but Bea held it open. 

Bea: If you need to talk i'm here. 

Allie: We're here. 

Bridget: Thanks 

Bridget shut the door and watched as Bea and Allie made their way out of the driveway and down the street, when Bea and Allie got in, Bea went into the kitchen and poured them both a glass of vodka each and went back into the living room Allie had turned the TV on she sat next to her and handed her the glass and watched a program that Allie liked, Allie bought Bea's arm around her and cuddled against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter? 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon


	46. The hen night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only 24 hours until they are married and Franky and Patrick both have something in mind for the brides. A twist and a secret is told about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the late update everything is back to normal and will update very often hope you enjoy these next chapters.

Allie was in the bedroom trying to get things sorted into her rucksack for her night away, Bridget had popped round with Allie's wedding dress but had to be careful because Bea was at home too, Franky distracted Bea by asking Bea for a glass of water. Bridget had to run up the stairs with Allie following behind. 

Allie was getting ready for her night out with Patrick he had told her that their mum would be coming, Allie was happy that their mum would be joining as she hasn't seen her over a week or so. Allie finished putting on her foundation and lip gloss, she had dressed in her skinny jeans and blue shirt she put on her jean material jacket and placed a backpack on her shoulders and exited the bedroom and went downstairs she found Bea in the living room tidying up putting away the magazines on the table she turned to face Allie. 

Bea; You look gorgeous babe

Allie: Thank you what are you wearing. 

Bea: Might wear my silky red dress with the slit up the side. 

Allie: Are you trying to turn me on because i would love to see you in that dress.

Bea: Well we don't have time to dress up now, Franky's coming soon. 

Allie: I just can't wait only 24 hours and then we'll be married. 

Bea: I just wish that time can go fast. 

Allie went over to Bea and placed her arms around her resting them behind Bea's back she placed her forehead against Bea's and kissed her nose, Allie sighed. 

Allie: 24 hours without you.

Bea: Don't think i can last a night without you in my arms.

Allie: Don't worry tomorrow we will spend the rest of our lives together, i'm gonna miss you too babe. 

She removed Prince from her lap and got up walking over to Bea she placed her arms around her resting them around her neck, Bea kissed Allie earning a moan from Allie, she kissed her back once their kiss ended Bea wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Bea looked over to the dress bag. 

Bea: Go on let me have a glance of that dress. 

Allie; No babe that's bad luck i want our day to be perfect but i tell you something it will look amazing on me tomorrow. 

Bea: Well then it looks like it will have to wait til tomorrow, i love you so much 

Allie: I love you too 

Bea sat down on the sofa bringing Allie with her, Bea had got her mobile phone back she took it out of her pocket and started doing selfies of them both pulling silly faces a few were passionate Allie took the phone out of Bea's hand and locked their lips together into a sweet loving kiss, the next photo taken they had Prince with them, Allie had put sunglasses on his eyes. The photos were done and Bea placed her phone onto the coffee table and was about to get up but Allie held onto her wrapping her arms around her Bea kissed the top of her head, enjoying the moment together before they have to leave each other for the day. 

An hour had past and they were just listening to soft music on the TV when they heard a knock on the door Allie let go of Bea and got up making her way to the door and stood there was her mum and brother once they made their way into the house Allie pulled her mum into a tight hug. 

Madison; Wow missed me? 

Allie: Of course I've missed you it's been a week since I've seen you. 

Madison: I'm sorry love I've been so busy at work running it by myself now I've employed some staff it should be easy now we can spend a lot of time together. 

Allie: Would love that mom

Madison: Tomorrow is you big day huh, wow my girl is getting married. Madison had tears in her eyes, Allie gave her mum another hug. 

Allie: Hey i'm hoping them are happy tears. 

Madison: of course darling. Are you packed for the night have you got your wedding dress? 

Allie: Yes mum

Patrick: Okay Boomer, Franky and Maxine will be down in a bit Bea? 

Bea: Thanks. 

Patrick: Okay you both say your goodbye's while we go and put your stuff in the car. 

Madison took Allie's dress bag while Patrick got her rucksack and they made their way outside to the car, Allie sighed and made her way over to Bea. 

Allie: Until tomorrow then i see you there baby. 

Bea: Goodbye babe my beautiful girl. 

Bea bought them close and placed her hands on Allie's face and connected their mouth into a soft kiss and then took Allie's hand and walked to the front door together, Prince following, Allie bent down and patted him on his head and made her way down the path and to the car blowing Bea a kiss as she got in, Bea watched as the car drove off and made her way into the house before she shut it she heard a couple of different voices shouting her name she opened the door fully to see Franky holding onto her stomach and Boomer at the side of her waving a plastic bag in one hand and a bottle in the other it was a bottle of champagne and she was pushing a suitcase. Bea gave them both a cheeky grin and made her way down to them taking the suitcase off Boomer Franky linked her arm with Bea's and made their way in the house. 

 

Over at Madison's house Patrick put on a princess crown on Allie's head and Madison gave Allie a banner to put around her which said 'Getting married in the morning' written in red. Patrick poured Allie a glass of Pink champagne. 

Allie: The good stuff never had pink champagne. 

Patrick: That's just the start if you would like to put your stuff into the spare room and then we'll get going. 

Allie: Where are we going? 

Patrick: Just wait and see. 

Allie placed her glass down and took her dress bag and her rucksack upstairs and started to take her clothes out of the bag and her make up and brush and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She took out a picture of Bea and placed it at the bedside table. 

 

Back at Bea's house Franky was sat down with a bunch of grapes on her bump she was finally showing more. Boomer had bought over a Wii set and they were both having a boxing match, Bea had taken Boomer out and she was getting frustrated when a voice from behind her startled her. 

Maxine: Calm down Booms it's only a game. 

Boomer: Maxi. 

Boomer smiled and walked over to her giving her a tight hug and lifting her up at the same time. Bea walked over to them both Boomer put Maxine down and sat next to Franky, Maxine gave Bea a hug and a peck on the cheek. 

Bea; Didn't think you would make it. 

Maxine: Nah wouldn't miss this for the world so i booked a few days off work i'm all yours so lets get this party started. 

Boomer popped the cork of the champagne and took the glasses out of the bag and began to pour she took out a bottle of orange juice for Franky. 

Franky: How i would like a glass right now? 

Boomer: You can't your preggers i'll have a drink for you instead. 

Franky: Thanks Booms i appreciate that. Franky laughed. 

Maxine: Okay are you all ready in the next 10 minutes. 

Bea: nah why what's happening? 

Maxine: Get ready Bea because i'm taking us all out. 

Bea smiled and made her way upstairs looking in the wardrobe thinking of what to wear she then eventually decided to wear the dress Allie bought her it was   
the red dress with the slit going up the side she put on her high heels and straightened her hair she made her way downstairs to join her friends, Franky whistling at Bea. 

Boomer: Okay can we go to the restaurant now please i'm hungry. 

Maxine: Booms you ruined the surprise now. 

Boomer: I'm sorry. 

Maxine laughed and held her arm out to Bea and Boomer helped Franky up and they all made their way to the taxi Maxine giving the driver the place they wanted to go and she told him to step on it. 

 

Madison got in her car with Patrick and Allie in the back, Madison pulled up outside a restaurant but it wasn't an ordinary restaurant it was an outdoor restaurant on the beach with tables when they reached the tables the waiter gave them a few samples of fish and gave them a menu it was a fish restaurant Allie decided that she was going to have the oysters and prawns for the starter and the lobster for the main, Madison and Patrick both ordered the same the waiter came over with the wine list. Patrick ordered a glass of water. 

Patrick: I'll drive us back go on mom have a glass of wine. They had their drinks sent over to them and then the meals came after, Allie started to eat her prawns eating fast, Patrick and Madison laughed. 

Madison: Hey someone's hungry. 

Allie: I know didn't manage have anything this morning been so busy packing. 

Madison: Enjoy. 

On the opposite side of town Franky Maxine Boomer and Bea was settled at a quiet table in the restaurant Boomer gave them all the menus and then at the prices. 

Boomer: Fuck have you seen the prices of this salmon. 

Maxine: The price doesn't matter the meal is on me. 

They all looked through the menus and Bea decided to have the salmon on a bed of rice and sushi for the main with a glass of red wine, Boomer decided on the steak and chips Maxine wanted the same and Franky wanted the Salmon and rice like Bea. Maxine clicked her fingers to the waiter and took in the orders. Franky got up to use the toilet. 5 minutes later and the meals came Franky getting back to the others she loved the smell of the food. 

 

Allie had finished her meal and waited for her brother and mother to finish off theirs, once they finished their meals they went back to the car with Patrick behind the wheel. 

Patrick: Okay now we go to the shop and get some bottles and then we'll go home and there is a surprise for you when we get home. 

Allie: Oh i love surprises you ask Bea. 

He drove them to the shops Allie picked up a bottle of vodka and two bottles of wine, Madison picked up another bottle of vodka and then they went to the checkout and went straight back to the car, singing a few songs together in the car. When they arrived home Madison switched on the Television and put on a DVD. 

Madison: When you were little i had taken a lot of pictures of you and videos. 

Patrick: Let's watch the video shall we. 

The song playing in the back ground of the photos was Love me like you do. A picture was shown of the baby scan of Allie she was a small baby then there was a few photos of Allie as a baby in her mum's arms with a dummy in her mouth with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Then there was a short video of Allie walking in the garden she was walking to her mum at the time Rick was filming, then more photos were appearing on the screen a few of them when she was on her own as a little toddler, Allie had tears strolling down her cheeks. Patrick and Madison sat next to her. 

Madison: You know what you need right? 

Allie: No what? 

Madison: You need the Novak cuddle. 

Madison and Patrick both cuddled Allie making her laugh. 

Patrick: A tub of vanilla ice cream and peanuts is what my sis needs too. 

Patrick went into the kitchen, there was a knock on the front door making Madison let go of Allie and went to answer and standing there was Bridget, Madison stepped aside and told Bridget to come through. 

Bridget: I'm so sorry i'm late, i hope you like Shiraz 

Madison: No problem and yea let's get that bottle open.

Bridget smiled and entered the living room and sat next to Allie and gave her a hug. Bridget didn't look good Madison handed Bridget and Allie a glass of Shiraz and then went back into the kitchen to help her son with a few snacks for the night. 

Allie: Bridget what's the matter you can tell me you know i'm a good listener. 

Bridget: Just can't wait for the baby to come you know. Bridget started to sob placing her face in her hands. 

Allie: There's more to it though?

Bridget: When i was young i was 25 i was dating a man who i thought was lovely one night he i went round to his house and he told me that he was having a party and he wanted me to meet his friends, so i agreed and went round to his house he had a couple cans of beer and then he had a few more we started rowing and his mates left i sat down next to him i thought we were going to talk he placed his hand on my leg then up my thigh he pushed me on the floor on the rug and ripped my skirt down ripping off my knickers and then he forced himself on me i wasn't up to it then i found out i was pregnant but found out it was late to terminate my pregnancy because i left it too late i moved away i was so stressed i had to go to the doctors and talk to someone then when i was 28 weeks i gave birth to a baby a girl still birth , it bought it back when Doreen said to me your not a mother, 

 

Allie: Doreen was such a hard bitch to get along with i'm so sorry to hear that Bridget what's happened to the bloke. 

Bridget: I reported him he got 5 years. 

Allie: The bastard he will never come near you again i promise you. 

Bridget: I don't know how but he's got my number he rang me before. 

Allie: Block the number and report him. 

Bridget: I will but after your wedding nothing is getting in the way he's not gonna spoil my time with you and Bea. You won't tell Franky will you any stress it could stress the baby too as well as Franky i will tell her when the time comes. 

Allie: Okay i won't tell her i'm here for you. Whenever you need me.

Bridget: Thanks Allie. 

At that moment Patrick and Madison came in with a big bowl of popcorn ice cream and a bottle of Vodka. 

Patrick: I thought that we could watch a horror. 

Allie: Oh i love my horrors but first can i ring Bea i want to say goodnight. 

Bridget: Here use my phone don't be long. 

Allie: I won't. 

Bridget gave Allie her phone and dialed for Bea on face call smiling when she saw Bea's face lit up. Allie could tell Bea a few drinks, she could tell by the way she was talking. 

Bea; Hey baba. 

Allie: Hey baby 

Bea: What you doing? 

Allie: Sat with my bro mum and Bridget watching some horrors what about you babe? 

Bea: Well Me Maxine Boomer and Franky are sat watching that man with the razors and burnt face with hat. 

Allie: Nightmare on elm street. 

Bea: I'm in that dress too the one you bought me and babe do i look hot in it?

Bea moved the camera on the phone down her body and then back up showing off her cleavage when she looked back at the camera Allie was red in the face, Bea laughed. 

Bea: What's the matter baby i haven't got you all hot and wet have i? 

Allie: Please don't do this now when i'm not there my mother and brother won't want to hear this? 

Bea: Here you what? come 

Allie: Bea.....

Bea: Okay well i love you baby 

Allie: I love you too. 

Bea hung up and turned to face her friends who was laughing with Bea. 

Boomer: Oh shit we ran out of booze. 

Bea: No let me bottle of vodka, won't be long. 

Bea grabbed her house keys and jacket and walked out of her house with a smile on her face walking all over the place a man with a hoodie on started following her he had gloves on she was near the shop but got pulled away her screams where muffled, the person pulled her into the alleyway and removed his hand and his hood. 

Bea: Who the fuck are you? 

'Tell me what happened with my Aunty Joan'

Bea: Shane, i don't know what your talking about?

Shane: Cut the bullshit my Aunty joan had an enemy and you was her enemy you must have done something to her. 

Bea: What makes you think i did something to her we were told she banged her head tripped in the showers and didn't wake up. 

Shane: No something doesn't add up and i'm gonna find out. 

Bea: Piss off Shane. 

Bea ran out of the alley and into the shop she grabbed the bottle of vodka and paid she ran out of the shop and ran home looking behind her as she ran, when she reached home she ran into the house closing and locking the door behind her. 

Franky: What's up red, you miss me? 

Bea: Haha Franky. 

Bea didn't tell Franky what happened on her way to the shop she didn't want to worry her friends, she will deal with it when the time comes. Bea stroked her arm and took off her jacket to see nail marks on her arm she rubbed her arm and then finished off their night with the horror Bea took the pillow and sat next to Franky hiding behind the cushion when she saw a fatal killing. When the film had ended Boomer and Maxine were both asleep on the floor on the rug Bea grabbed the blanket on the sofa and placed it over them and helped Franky up.

Bea: Come on Franky your sleeping in my bed.

Franky: Oh red you do know i'm pregnant and married. Franky joked which caused Bea to laugh

Bea: i know smart arse nothing like that your my best friend Franky. 

Franky: I know i'm trying to make you laugh and it worked. 

Bea helped Franky upstairs and into the bedroom, Bea helped Franky into bed and placed the duvet over her. 

Bea: Thanks Franky for a great day i didn't want a big hen do just my friends a quiet night in thank you. 

Franky: Your welcome red i enjoyed today as well. 

Bea got into her side of the bed and switched off the lamp and turned onto her side. 

Bea: Goodnight Franky. 

Franky: Night red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the wedding go to plan and do you think Allie will tell Bea about shane and about Bridget? 
> 
> Next chapter coming up shortly


	47. Ballie wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of Bea and Allie's wedding

Franky was the first to wake up feeling so hungry and bursting to use the toilet she got out of Bea's bed after taking up most of the bed, Franky made her way to the bathroom to use the toilet and then padded her way downstairs she saw the dog laying down in his basket looking up at her and made her way to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge to find a tub of Vegemite black currant jam and peanut butter, she took three slices of bread and spreaded the jam, Vegemite and peanut butter on all three of the slices. She poured herself a glass of juice and sat at the table and began to eat what she would like to call breakfast. once she finished she wiped her mouth and got her phone and texted Bridget to see how Allie and the rest were doing. Then she made a cup of coffee for Bea and made her way upstairs to wake up her best friend, once she got into the bedroom Bea was still asleep covering her face with her hands. She placed the cup down and sat next to Bea and patted her on her shoulder. 

 

Franky: Come on red time to get up. 

Bea began to stare and pulled the duvet up further to cover her face up and rolled over. 

Bea: What time is it? 

Franky: It's 9:30 .Bea threw the blanket off her and got up. 

Bea: Oh fuck, shit, we need to be there at 11am 

Franky: Calm down we'll get there on time, drink your coffee red. 

Franky handed Bea her cup of coffee and sat back down next to Franky. 

Bea: How's Allie? 

Franky: I Don't know Gidget hasn't got back to me yet.

At Madison's house Allie was still asleep she had fallen asleep on the sofa, well half on the sofa and one leg on the floor there was a empty bottle of vodka on the floor next to her, Madison and Patrick was the only ones awake and walking about the house they were already dressed. Patrick went into the kitchen and into the cupboard and took out a tub of paracetamol, Madison came in and switched on the coffee machine. Bridget woke up and looked around the room her hair was in her face she got up and picked up her mobile she replied to Franky's message 'Morning darling just woke up, had an early night, Allie is still asleep she must have drank the full bottle of Vodka see you at the church xxx'. Patrick came through to the living room and handed Bridget the cup of coffee and went over to his sister and moved her hair out of her face. 

Patrick: Allie it's time to get up. 

Allie: Mmm where's Bea. 

Patrick: She's at home with Franky remember. 

Allie: Oh shit yea, what time is it?

Patrick: It's time for you to get up today's the day. 

Allie: I've missed my Bea. 

Patrick: Well you've both got the rest of your married life together, then later we'll have a few drinks. 

Allie: Thanks bro and thank you all for a great night last night.

Madison came in with Allie's drink. 

Allie: You both look smart. 

Patrick: Thank you sis. 

Madison: Wow my little girl getting married. Okay we need to get you dressed. 

Bridget: I'll do you hair and make up. 

Patrick: Finish you coffee and then we'll get sorted. 

 

Over at Bea's house, Franky was dressed in her pink dress and flat shoes, Franky was waiting outside as Maxine was helping Bea with her make up and the last finishing touches to her dress. She was on the landing with Boomer who was wearing her big purple dress Boomer telling them to hurry up. They saw the bedroom door handle turn and out came Maxine and coming up behind her was Bea she had a glossing white gown hair tied back with the veil over her hair. 

Bea: Shit i'm so nervous. 

Maxine: I bet Allie feels the same.

Bea: Let's get to that church i can't wait to say the words 'I do' and have that gold band on my finger. 

Franky: Alright red, i got you this. 

Franky opened up a little box to show Bea a blue bracelet with a red jem stone in the middle, Maxine had given Bea a set of earrings and she was wearing them Boomer gave Bea a white head band with a flower on top of when she was little her mum use to put it on her, Boomer said 'There's your something old' 

Bea: Thanks guys i love you all, thank you for being here on mine and Allie's special day. 

They went together into a group hug Franky trying to squeeze in, Bea placed her hand over Franky's stomach and laughed. 

Bea: Hey Princess or Prince in there i can't wait to meet you gonna have lots of cuddles i'm your auntie Bea by the way hurry up and get out of there so i can give hugs to your mummy. Franky laughed. 

Franky: Alright red let's get you to the church. 

They walked down the stairs and over to the black Ferrari that Maxine had ordered for them to get to the church, thankfully it came with a driver Franky waited until Bea was in before she got in with Boomer at the other side of Bea, Maxine sat at the front next to the driver and the driver put on his shades and started up the car. 

 

Allie was sat in her mother's car in her white silky dress without the sleeves and her hair had curls with her brother sat at the side of her, Madison was in the drivers seat with Bridget at the side of her she kept turning the key into it's ignition but wouldn't start, Madison placed her head against the steering wheel. Patrick took off his jacket and got out of the car and told his mum to open up the bonnet which she did and he took a look at the oil and water to find that it was empty so he ran over to the house unlocked the door and went into the shed in the back garden and took out the oil and went into the fridge and got a bottle of water and ran back outside and filled the car up he told her to try it again she turned the key and it started first time, Allie opened the door and shouted 'Get your arse back in here so i can marry my sexy arse woman' Patrick locked the front door and ran over to the car. 

 

Bea was nervously walking round the room of the church, Franky and Maxine went to the side of her and made their way over to the benches and sat her down, Bea began tapping her feet on the floor. 

Bea: Will she turn up do ya think something's gone wrong. 

The music began to play in the back ground and the Vicar nodded her head to them and they stood up Bea making her way to the front near the woman with Franky at her side, Bea turned round and nervously smiled at her bride who was walking towards her with her arm linked around her brother's and her mum walking behind, Allie had a huge smile on her face when she reached Bea she got her pinky finger and found Bea's she turned and looked at Allie both facing together smiling at each other whispering 'I love you' to one another. The vicar started off her speech and then when it came up to the part 'if anyone here has anything against this couple getting married then speak now or forever hold your peace, Boomer made a funny noise in the back of her throat making everyone look at her including the brides. 

Vicar: Now have you both got speeches?. 

Bea: Yes, Allie i love you so much you walked into my life and you changed it for the better good without you I can't think of a better life without you by my side and i want to tell you in front of our friends and family, i love you so much you are my seahorse my soulmate and my best friend and i love you so much and i'm gonna spend the rest of my life showing you and telling you. 

Allie: Wow babe, that was a beautiful speech, Bea i'm so happy that i finally got to meet you that day i know that we didn't have a better meeting but it turned out well in the end you have made my life complete you are the one person i have been waiting for to spend the rest of my life with and to start a family with and i'm telling you this in front of our family and friends that i love you, your my seahorse i never want to lose you your my everything. 

Vicar: Have we got the rings? 

Franky turned round to face Maxine and she stood up making her way over to Franky fumbling around in her pocket pretending that she lost it and she lifted it out of the pocket Bea sighed out of relief and handed it over to Bea and said 'With this ring it shows you my commitment of love to you forever and for eternity' . Bea took Allie's hand and slid the ring onto her forth finger. Allie looked at her brother at the side of her for the ring and he went into his top pocket and took out the gold band and held it into her hand ' With this ring it shows my commitment for my for to you forever and always' Allie slid the ring onto Bea's forth finger and their eyes locked. 

Bea: Can we....

Vicar: Yes you may now kiss your brides i now pronounce you spouses for life

Bea smiled and Allie pulled Bea into her and their mouths locked into a long slow kiss their friends and family cheering them both on and hearing the words 'Finally they did it' from Franky who was now sitting next to her wife, Bridget gave Franky a slight smile. 

Franky: You okay baby? 

Bridget: Yea i'm fine. 

They watched on at Bea and Allie still in each other's embrace when they parted Allie whispered 'Mrs Novak' and Bea whispered the same but in a more sexier tone 'Mrs Novak your all mine now I've missed you so much' 

Allie: I've missed you too so much. 

Bea and Allie made their way over to the door of the church with the rest following Boomer started throwing confetti at them as they began to walk down the steps of the church with the photographer taking pictures of Bea and Allie with Bea behind Allie on one photo with her arms wrapped around her front and then the other was them both locking lips. They had a group photo with all their friends and family. Bea and Allie disappeared waving goodbye to their friends as they were off for a mini break for just the two of them, they got into the black Ferrari and onto the back seat Bea gave the directions to the driver Allie slid onto Bea's lap taking a hold of her face and looking deeply into those brown eyes. 

Allie: our married life starts now Mrs Novak. 

Bea: Oh i what do you have in mind Mrs Novak. 

Allie: You'll just have to see. 

Bea: Your such a tease.

Allie didn't reply she just kissed Bea slowly and softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping that they have a wonderful married life fingers crossed? 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon and it's going to be about the honeymoon stay tuned for the next chapter. :)


	48. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea had booked them a week some place new for them both.

The driver had taken Bea and Allie back home and Bea had told the driver to stay there and that they would be back, Bea and Allie got out of the car and made their way up to the front door. 

Allie: Are you gonna carry me through then or what? 

Bea: No we're not staying we just need to get changed and then get to the airport. 

Allie: Oh and were are we going? 

Bea: You'll just have to wait and see but i should tell you now it will be a long journey. 

Allie smiled and walked behind Bea with her hands on Bea's waist they made their way upstairs and into the bedroom, Bea told Allie to unzip her out of the dress so she did when the flesh of her back was revealed Allie started planting sweet kisses down her back, Bea loving the feel of her lips on her skin, once the dress was removed Bea went over to the wardrobe and took out her white shirt and black short jeans with her flip flops and sunglasses. 

Allie: So i'm guessing we're going some place hot. 

Bea: You believe that baby. 

Allie turned round and faced her back to Bea and she unzipped the dress and Allie turned round to face Bea letting the dress fall to the floor seeing Allie without her bra Allie catched Bea staring and laughed. She made her way over to their wardrobe and took out her summer dress flip flops and her shades and placed them over her head, once they both were sorted they made their way downstairs, Allie turned to face Bea with a confused luck on her face. 

Allie: Are we forgetting something, what about Prince and our luggage we can't leave Prince here on his own. 

Bea: He's not gonna be on his own Boomer and Patrick will be here soon and they are taking him back to your mum's house for the week she's already bought him some treats and our luggage is at the airport already Maxine took them earlier this morning when she got up is everything okay? 

Allie: Yea of course it is come on then let's go on our honeymoon. 

They made their way outside Allie ran over to the car it was really cold she got in and waited for Bea to lock up and then she ran over to the car and got in next to Allie and placed her arms around her Allie snuggled into her. When the car had stopped outside of the airport the driver went and opened it, Bea got out first and the driver was going to help Allie out but Bea placed her hand in front of him. 

Bea: I'll help my wife thank you. 

The driver stepped back Bea held out her hand for Allie and she got out Allie had to hold in her laugh but when her eyes connected with Bea's face she couldn't help it and laughed. The driver shut the door and speed walked back into the car. 

Allie: I think you scared the shit out of him babe, wow that's hot you calling me your wife. 

Allie stood in front of Bea and placed her arms around her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her wife. Bea took a hold of Allie's hand and they walked through to try and find their luggage at services once they found their luggage they had to run it past security again and they looked at the departing screen when Bea spotted the time they had only 5 minutes to get on the plane Allie was acting a bit shifty they finally made it to the plane with a minute to spare. Before going through the doors to enter the plane Allie stopped and took a deep breath, Bea turned round and put their passports away into her jeans pocket. 

Bea: Hey what's the matter? 

Allie: It's just plane's and heights i'm scared. 

Bea: Hey don't be scared baby i'll be at the side of you throughout the journey why didn't you tell me i could have got us there by different transport. 

Allie: No it's fine i didn't want to be a wuss or anything. 

Bea: Do you want to go on the plane? 

Allie: As long as you are by my side okay and don't leave me.

Bea: You can hold on to me as tight as you want. 

Bea took Allie's bag and held it with hers, she wrapped her arm around Allie's shoulders and they began to walk through the door and onto the plane they had first class seats in a quiet area and it was just the two of them there. There was a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and two champagne glasses. 

Allie: Wow you've booked the first class seats baby this must have cost you a fortune. 

Bea: Only the best for us. Champagne? 

Allie: Yes please. 

Bea sat down next to the window and Allie sat next to Bea who started to unscrew the cork off the bottle and bubbles started coming out of the bottle, Allie took the bottle and began to flick her tongue from the bottle were it was running down and then trailed her tongue upwards looking at Bea at the same time. 

Allie: There you go you won't get sticky now. 

Allie handed over the bottle and Bea started to pour with shaking hands and handed the glass of champagne over to Allie who took it and took a sip, hearing a pleasurable moan off Allie. 

Allie: Mmm this is so good. How long is the flight?

Bea: About 5 hours.

Allie; Fuck okay. 

Allie placed her now empty glass down on the table next to them and took Bea's arm and placed her her face into Bea's chest, Bea started to rub circles on Allie's back soothing her, Allie closed her eyes. Bea looked down at Allie and saw that she was now sleeping so she thought that she should get some sleep too putting her head against the headboard she closed her eyes. 

Bea woke up a 4 hours later to the feel of Allie's mouth against her neck giving the flesh a few kisses then going up to her cheek and kissing it wen she saw that Bea was awake she kissed her on the mouth and smiled.

Allie: You fell asleep you must have been tired like i was, couldn't sleep much last night. 

Bea: Me too i missed you so much last night. Bea looked out of the window, Allie placed her hand under Bea's chin and moved her face so that they were facing each other. 

Allie: Are you okay babe? 

Bea: I'm good, are you. 

Allie: Yea why wouldn't i be i'm married to the most wonderful beautiful woman in the world.

Bea: I don't know where i would be without you. 

Allie: It's the same for me too. I think we're nearly there you know. 

Bea looked out of the window and looked down she could see the airport a mile away. She looked at Allie and smiled. 

Bea: We are very close. 

Allie: Okay tell me where we are going. 

Bea: I've booked us a hotel in a 5 star hotel with a Jacuzzi bath en suite bedroom that's all i'm revealing. 

Allie flicked her eye brows and placed her hand on Bea's thigh and trailed her hand under Bea's jacket and under her t-shirt moving her hand up Allie bit her bottom lip when her hand trailed further up to reveal that Bea wasn't wearing a bra. 

Allie: Are you sure that's all your revealing Mrs Novak. Allie whispered against Bea's lips. 

Bea: Allie.......

Allie: Oh Bea.....

They nearly leaned in for a kiss when they heard an announcement 'We are nearly landing please don't remove your belt until the plane has landing thank you for traveling with 'Virgin Planes'. Allie just leaned in and kissed Bea on the cheek and couldn't wait to get off the plane. Once the plane had landed Allie couldn't wait any longer to get off the plane. Once she did she walked down the little steps with Bea following behind when they stood on the runway Allie looked at the writing across the airport. 

Allie: What does that mean? 

Bea: Santiago De Compostela Airport, we're in Spain 

Allie: Didn't know you could speak Spanish babe. 

Bea: I didn't i looked it up before booking the plane it's not that hard to learn . 

Bea took her bag and Allie took hers and they started walking through the airport and past security and Bea hailed for a taxi once they got in Bea didn't know what she should say, so she showed him the brochure and he began to drive, Bea and Allie were taking in the sightings around seeing children running around with their parents there were a lot of shops and plenty of eating places. When the taxi came to a stop Allie opened the car door and took in the sighting of the hotel they were going to stay in and helped Bea out of the car, they took their bags out of the boot and held onto each other's hand and made their way inside. It was getting dark outside and they thought that they should go straight to their room. They walked to the reception. 

 

'Hello may i help you?'

Bea: Yes i have booked a room for me and my wife the en suite for the week in the name of Mrs and Mrs Novak. 

'I'll have a look for you now. The receptionist looked through the computer and found their names she smiled at them and went to get the keys she called one of her staff to help with Bea and Allie's bags, but they said that they were fine so the receptionist handed them the keys and pointed out to the lift. 

'Have a great time staying here and anything you need just give us a call from your room'

Allie: Thanks we will. 

Bea placed her arm around Allie's shoulders and got into the lift they were on the 6th floor. Bea unlocked the door and placed the bags down outside of the door and lifted Allie up into her arms and carried her into the room with Allie giggling Bea placed her down on the floor and went to get their bags from outside , when the door closed Allie sat on the bed rolling her dress up so that the top of her thighs were showing Bea's attention was on the balcony taking in the view. When she came back she was speechless when she saw Allie on the kigsize bed looking up at her with those blue ocean eyes. Bea turned and looked around the room and spotted the bottle of bubbly and two glasses. 

Bea: Would you like a drink babe? 

Allie: After. I'm not thirsty, you know something? 

Bea: No what. 

Allie slowly got up off the bed and took off her flip flops and slowly made her way over to her wife and placed her arms around Bea's neck and kissed her soft lips and trailed her hands down Bea's sides. 

Allie: We still haven't consummated our marriage. 

Bea: Oh yea are you not tired? 

Allie: You kidding i had the sleep i needed on that plane so i wouldn't be tired to make love to my beautiful stunning wife.

Allie placed her hand under Bea's t-shirt letting her finger tips trail on Bea's stomach making Bea give out a low moan, when Allie's hand trailed further up cupping her breast she bit down on her bottom lip. 

Allie: Any objections? 

Bea didn't say anything she just took Allie's face between her hands and kissed her letting her tongue dance on the outside of Allie's mouth she opened her mouth to allow Bea's tongue to dominate her mouth, Bea lifted Allie up into her arms and Allie wrapped her legs around Bea. Bea moved them to the bed and placed her down on it, Allie had the look of hunger on her face she liked her lips and just looked up at Bea who smiled down at her. 

Bea: I love you so much. 

Allie: Don't tell me show me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come!!!!


	49. Sweet Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love making.

Bea slowly climbed over Allie and straddled her she took the blondes face into her hands and stared down at her lips then took her lips with hers into a slow kiss it didn't take long to get heated as Allie rolled them over and laid on top of the redhead and began to unbutton Bea's shirt kissing down her chest as each button was open. Allie opened the shirt and looked at Bea's flat tonned stomach she moved her hair to the side and began to trail light kisses and nibbles on her stomach making Bea giggle, she kissed her way back up Bea's chest and swirled her tongue between Bea's breasts. She grabbed both of Bea's breasts and went up to her so that they were face to face. 

Allie: You know i missed ya so much spending the night without you in our bed. 

Bea: I know i missed you too love. 

Bea placed her hand behind Allie's head and crashed their lips together into a heated kiss, Allie gave Bea's breasts a squeeze and moved her hands lower and began to unbutton her jeans, Bea helped she lifted up her bum and began to pull them down with the help of Allie they got them off. Allie leaned down and kissed and nibbled from the bottom of Bea's leg to the top of her thigh she looked up at Bea and flicked her tongue over the nub on Bea's clit she felt Bea jump and shudder to the feel of her wife's tongue on her clit. Bea placed her hands on the back of Allie's head and held on tight, Allie ran her fingers through Bea's folds and i started off slowly thrusting in and out of her. She climbed back on top of Bea's body with her fingers still inside of her Allie picked up the pace, coating her fingers in the wetness, Bea made a grab at Allie but she pinned Bea's hand to the bed and linked their fingers. 

Bea: Let me touch you. 

Allie: Lie back and relax you'll have your turn soon. Bea licked her own dry lips. 

Allie took Bea's lips in her own and licked at Bea's lips, she opened her mouth to let Allie's tongue dominate her mouth. When they came up for air Allie started to trail light kisses down the side of her neck, Allie took her fingers from inside of Bea and placed them in her mouth sucking on her fingers Bea watched on as Allie flicked her tongue over her fingers and then she leaned down and whispered against Bea's lips ' You taste fucking amazing'. Bea groaned and leaned up taking Allie's face between her hands and kissing her passionately tasting herself on her mouth. Allie moved down her body taking the left breast in her hand and started to rub at her nipple while concentrating on the other breast she kissed her breast bone and flicked her tongue over her hardened nipple before taking it into her mouth giving it a hard suck she gently took it between her teeth and tugged at it, she placed light kisses on Bea's stomach and settled herself so her face was in contact with the redheads clit she slowly slipped two fingers back into Bea making her moan loud she began to move her hips in time with Allie's fingers, Allie began to flick her tongue back over her clit and sucked hard Bea held onto Allie's hand, Allie looked up at Bea making sure that she was watching Bea screamed out her name over and over again as she came undone on Allie's fingers. They wen't bothered about making too much noise. 

After they had made love Allie got off Bea and laid at the side of her they were both breathing heavily, Bea wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close. Lightly kissing her wet soft lips. Allie got out of Bea's embrace and got out of bed wondering nakedly across the room and stopping outside of the bathroom door she turned round to face Bea and placed her arm above her head and onto the door. 

Allie: Come on Mrs Novak let's try out that Jacuzzi. 

It only took Bea a few seconds to get up and run over and opened the bathroom door before they stepped into the bathroom the phone rang, Allie told Bea to get the Jacuzzi started and she will be there soon. Bea walked into the bathroom while Allie went to answer the phone. 'Is everything to your satisfaction Mrs Novak'. Allie replied 'Yes thank you' The person on the other side of the phone replied 'Would you like anything bought to your room?' Allie replied 'Ummm yes can we have a bowl of strawberries and cream please and another bottle of champagne' 'yes mam i'll get someone to bring them up to you in half an hour' Allie smiled and hung up. Allie made her way over to the bathroom and saw Bea sat in the Jacuzzi with her back against the tub she walked to the edge of the tub before stepping into it and sat in front of Bea. Allie sat between Bea's legs and took a hold of Bea's hand and placed it onto her breast, Bea moaned and started to lick and suck at her neck. Bea whispered against her ear 'What so it's my turn now?' she then kissed her ear and moved her hand lower into the water and past her stomach she started stroking the inside of her thigh and started to tease her clit by giving it light strokes. Allie placed her head in the crook of Bea's neck and kissed her cheek she placed her hand over Bea's hand but Bea removed her hand from the water. 

Allie: Why did you stop? 

Bea: Be patient baby. 

After spending some time in the tub they took the white hotel robes off from behind the bathroom door and placed them on when they reached the room Bea walked over and took the bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket and popped the cork she placed the two glasses at the table and looked at them and then turned to look at her wife who was on Bea's phone taking selfies of herself, Bea smiled and moved the glasses she walked near Allie and got into one of the pictures. Allie placed the phone down onto the table. 

Bea: Lose the gown.

Allie did as she was told she untied the robe and opened it up letting it fall to the ground, Allie made a grab for Bea but she moved slightly and Bea told her to stand still she began to trail her fingers from Allie's lips down her neck and between her breasts to her stomach she went further down until her fingers were in contact with her centre, she could feel the juices foaming around the outside of her clit.

Bea: Get on the bed and lie down. 

Allie liked where this was going she laid down on her back with her hand behind her head propping herself up looking over at Bea, she placed the bottle down next to the bed and was about to get on top of her when the door knocked. Bea covered Allie up and made her way to answer the door when a woman was standing outside with a trolley with a bowl of strawberries and cream following with a bottle of champagne. she took them off the trolley and said 'Thank you' and closed the door she looked at her wife laughing. 

Bea: Seriously what is it with you and strawberries babe shall i start growing them at home. Bea made her way to the bed placing the contents on the table.

She laughed and climbed on top of Allie and straddled her she stretched over to reach for a strawberry she bit into the strawberry juice coming out of her mouth she bent down and fed the other half to the blonde taking it from the redheads mouth she quickly ate the strawberry and bought their mouths together into a hot sweet kiss, Allie placed her hands underneath Bea and unwrapped her robe Bea threw it off not caring were it landed she sat up on top of Allie and reached over to get the bottle and poured some into her mouth and dribbled some into Allie's open mouth she leaned down and pressed her lips against the blondes she started to pour some of the champagne down Allie's chest and down to her stomach she then placed the bottle down and she began to kiss the side of Allie's neck and lick her way down her chest taking her time to savor her, when she came down to her stomach she licked round Allie's belly button which made Allie giggle she looked up at her. She licked all the way back and came in contact with the blonde and softly kissed her lips. 

Bea: What do you want me to do baby? 

Allie: I want you to fuck me. 

Bea; How..... how do you want me to fuck you?

Allie: With your tongue and fingers i want you to make me cum so hard. 

She moved back down her body Slipping two fingers into Allie's wet folds, the blonde gasped and pushed down on her fingers she began to Increase the pace of her movements after a few minutes making Allie move her hips against the fingers working inside of her. Allie moaned out Bea's name. 

Bea: Fuck you feel so good.

Allie: Ah fuck Bea don't stop i'm so close baby. 

Bea placed her tongue against her wet clit and began to flick the inside of her folds with her fingers still buried deep inside of her Allie lifted herself up and placed her hands against the headboard Bea placed her hands underneath Allie's arse to hold her up. Thrusting her fingers deeper inside the blonde pumping in and out of her. Allie felt the vibrations against her clit as Bea started to moan, Allie was close when Bea added a third finger she couldn't hold on she surrendered to the body shuddering orgasm that ripped through her, she took her fingers from inside of her and licked the juices off her fingers. 

Bea: Mmmm yummy desert 

Allie: Give me a kiss. 

Bea climbed up and Allie grabbed Bea with both hands still coming round after her orgasm she captured Bea's lips with her own, Bea flicked her tongue over her lips and seeked her mouth Allie moaned when she tasted herself on her wife's tongue. Bea climbed off Allie and took the bowl of strawberries with her and she laid at the side of the blonde, they both worked up a bit of an appetite after their steamy session. 

Allie: Come on how much did this cost you?

Bea: Babe your worth the cost i wanted to give us a proper honeymoon away from home just the two of us, besides when i work for my brother in law i don't think we'll get away often. 

Allie; So your gonna take him up on his offer then?

Bea: yea i love my Harley's and he seems to need some help running the place it will be a change of scenery than having a hairdressing business. 

Allie: That's great babe.

Bea gave out a low yawn and snuggled up to Allie placing her face in her chest and wrapped her arms around her. 

Allie: Looks like someone's tired. 

Bea: I'm exhausted babe. You've worn me out, i'm well and truly fucked but that what it means by consummate the marriage . Allie couldn't help it she busted out laughing. 

Allie: Goodnight wife. 

Bea: Goodnight beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? 
> 
> In the next chapters coming up soon will be drama/ Truths are told and someone is left heartbroken.


	50. Truth is out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their honeymoon they head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 50 is up hope you all like this chapter thanks for the feedback's they are much appreciated.

Bea had taken Allie out on the beach whilst on honeymoon and they had both got a tan Allie had worn her yellow bikini and Bea worn her black swim suit it was pretty hard to keep her hands off Allie when she sat next to her and laid down on her back. Allie looked up at Bea who was stroking her stomach and pulled Bea down on top of her not caring with the other people watching. Bea had booked them a table at the fancy restaurant and they didn't bother with dessert, Allie suggested that they go back to their room for dessert and gave her a wink and licked her lips didn't take long for Bea to pay the bill and made a grab for Allie's hand and ran over to the hotel. Bea also hired them both bikes and they took a ride round Spain taking in the sightings they had taken many pictures of them both outside of lovely buildings and on the beach. On the last night they sat on the balcony with Allie on her lap getting passionate and waiting for the sunset then they retired to bed knowing that they had to get up early to get the plane back to Melbourne.

Now it was time to go home they made their way out of the hotel and they had time till they had to go to the airport so they thought on buying their friends and family some nice treats so they went into the nearest store and bought some treats for them all and made their way over to the taxi and got in. When they arrived at the airport they went through security and looked at the departure screen they had only 10 minutes to get the plane so they went to the airport's cafe and ordered to coffee's to go and made their way to the floor their plane would be and waited for it to arrive. Once their plane had arrived they showed their tickets and made their way onto the plane onto 1st class. Bea took her phone from out of her jacket pocket and rang Franky but Bridget answered it and said that she will pick them up from the airport, Bea said they were fine and that they would get a taxi but Bridget insisted that to pick her up she wanted to. Bea said thanks and Bridget told her to ring her up when they are nearly at Melbourne Airport and she hung up. When the plane started to move Allie looked out of the window and then back at Bea who was sitting at the side of her and took hold of her hand and kissed it. 

It was 3pm and Bea was just waking up she looked over at her wife who was sleeping next to her, she looked out of the window and could see the building between the clouds, she kissed the top of Allie's head, when Bea heard the announcement that they will be shortly landing at Melbourne Airport she stroked the side of Allie's face. 

Bea: Allie baby we are nearly here, it's time to wake up beautiful. 

Allie slowly began to open her eyes and turned to face Bea and leaned up and bought Bea's head down connecting their lips into a soft slow kiss. The speaker gave out another announcement 'Please wait until the plane has landed to remove your seat belt thank you' Allie removed her seat belt and sat on Bea's lap. 

Bea: Your a naughty girl, did you not hear what that woman said. 

Allie: umm yea but i don't give a shit babe, oh have a been a naughty girl, well i think you should punish me what's the best punishment Mrs Novak? 

Bea: I'm sure i can come up with something.

When the plane landed Bea took her phone out of her pocket and texted Bridget letting her know that they have landed in Melbourne Airport. They made their way to the exit and waited at the front of the Airport. They searched for Bridget's car but couldn't find it when a big blue car beeped at them and parked in front of them an older woman with shades on top of her eyes with the music blazing on 'Pleasure and Pain' Yea it was Bridget. 

Bea: Hey Bridget nice car. 

Bridget: Hey newlyweds,

Bridget got out of the car and took the bags from Bea and Allie and opened the boot and put the bags in with Bea and Allie in the back. Bridget started to drive out of the airport pick up. 

Bridget: Yea so i'm guessing you like the car then. 

Allie: love it there's so much room. 

Bridget: Yea 8 seats, i just thought with the baby coming we need the room in the car for family outings. 

Bea: That's really nice Franky and the baby would love that. 

Bridget: Yea we would but you are all our family you Allie, Maxine, Boomer, maybe Patrick and Madison if they could get the time off work and Tess. 

Bea: We all would love to.

Bridget: So what's it like to have the last name 'Mrs Novak' 

Bea: I love it but the name 'Smith' will always be in my head too because of my daughter Debbie. 

Allie: i get that babe i really do. She will be looking down now and saying 'look at my mum she's finally done it married to the person she loves and that person loves her back' and i do Bea i love you so much i will take care of you and there will be no secrets kept between us too, i will do anything for you. 

Bea: Mmm anything? Bea started to rub Allie's leg with hers which made Allie lick her lips. 

Allie: Yes anything. 

Bea: Okay when we get home i want a foot rub. 

Allie: Seriously. 

Bridget: You did say anything. Bridget started to laugh. 

Allie: Okay Queen Bea anything you say. 

Bridget was just around the corner from Bea and Allie's house and Bea saw Boomer poke her head from the corner which confused her. When Bridget turned round the corner they were shocked to see Maxine and Franky holding up a 'Just married' banner up Bea and Allie laughed. 

Bea: Our friends are the best. 

Bridget: I swear that i didn't know about this i told Franky to rest. Bridget giggled. 

Bea and Allie got out of the car and made their way to their friends giving them all a hug and they saw Prince running out of the house and went in front of Bea and Allie and they bent down and stroked him 'We missed you too Prince' Bea said as she tickled him behind his ear. They made their way up to the house. 

Bea: Hey Franky looking good there. 

Franky: Hey red, yea being pregnant, you should try this sometime Gidget my back is hurting. Allie looked over at Bridget who was staring at the boot of the car and then she opened it. They all made their way into the house and sat down Bea got the bag of Bridget and took out some treats for their friends. 

Allie: Bridget do you want to help me in the kitchen with some drinks looks like we all could do with one.

Bridget: Yea sure. 

Allie and Bridget made their way into the kitchen leaving the door open Allie went over to the kettle and switched it on, she then turned to face Bridget who had tears foaming in her eyes, she bought Bridget into a tight hug. 

Allie: Hey i knew something wasn't right what's the matter? 

Bridget got out of Allie's embrace and sniffled and rubbed her eyes. 

Bridget: Nothing it's just all coming back to me i couldn't sleep last night, Franky asked me why didn't i want to carry the baby and i didn't know what to say, i hate keeping this from her but if i tell her now she will be upset and it's not good in her condition. You haven't told Bea yet have you. 

Allie: No but i an't keep this away from her i know i said i wouldn't tell anyone but i hate keeping things from her. If you don't want to tell Franky i think we should tell Bea. 

Bea: Tell Bea what. 

Bea came in with a smile on her face when she saw Bridget had been crying she closed the door and walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. 

Bea: Bridget what's happened? 

Bridget: I've been raped Bea i was raped. 

This felt like a kick to the stomach to Bea she bought Bridget into a hug as she burst down in tears. Bea moved over to the table and placed Bridget on the stool, Allie bought Bridget and Bea their drink while Bridget told Bea what happened at the end Bea started to burst out in tears.

Bea: I'm sorry Bridget, you've kept this to yourself all this time. Bridget looked over at Allie and Bea made eye contact with her and frowned. 

Bridget: I'm sorry Bea i didn't mean to come cry to you like this 

Bea: What's happened to him did he get sent down? 

Bridget: Yea but now he's out and i'm so scared he will come after me. 

Bea: If he comes anywhere near you i'll kill the fucker, your'e my family as well as my friend i'll protect you Bridget, i'll protect you all. 

Bridget: Thanks Bea i just want to get on with my life with my wife and baby, family and friends at my side.

Bea: If you need someone to talk to i'm here. 

Bridget: Thanks Bea.

Later on that afternoon Bea and Allie were both alone at home just finishing off their meal that Allie had cooked for them both, Bea not saying a word. Bea went over to the cabinet and grabbed herself a glass and started to pour herself a glass of vodka, she sat down on the sofa. Allie grabbed herself a cup and made her way over to the sofa and sat down next to Bea she was about to cuddle up to Bea but she moved, which made Allie look confused. 

Allie: Bea have i upset you? 

Bea: Why didn't you tell me that she was raped? 

Allie: she didn't want me to tell anyone just in case Franky found out. 

Bea: No secrets between us remember. 

Allie: Oh come on Bea she told me in confidence. 

Bea: How long have you known. 

Allie: two weeks or so. 

Bea: Fuck Allie. 

Allie got up and moved in front of Bea and reached for her waist.

Allie: I know i'm sorry please we're okay aren't we?

Bea: Yea i'm sorry for having a go, it's just a shock that she told you and not me. 

Allie: I know my love i will not keep anything from you again.

Bea: I agree that we should keep this from Franky as it's not good in her condition to get upset and it's not good for her, we'll have to talk more to Bridget about this.

Bea placed her arms around Allie's waist and kissed her, Allie pushed Bea on the sofa and lifted up Bea's legs and placed her feet on her lap and took off her socks and began to massage her feet calming Bea down. 

Allie: I'll do anything for you. 

Later on that night Allie had fed and took Prince out into the back garden for a bit and then took him back in and he went over to his new basket and laid down. Allie made her way upstairs after turning off the lights and making sure everything was locked she looked into their bedroom not finding Bea there she turned round and was faced with Bea she lifted up the blonde and kissed her when they were in the bedroom Allie slammed the door shut and Bea placed Allie on the bed and jumped to the side of her she moved the blondes hair from her neck and placed light kisses to the side of her neck and Allie placed her head on the same pillow as Bea's and kissed the top of Bea's nose and then lips. 

Bea: What an exhausting day.

Allie: I'm sorry babe for keeping this from you but i knew how you would react after this happened to you. 

Bea: I know, but now she has the both of us i had none when it happened to me, but the bastard is dead and i'm the happiest woman alive and he can't take away my happiness, i just wish my daughter would have been here with two mum's to love her. 

Allie: 'To the moon and back' Mr Jackson told me what you use to tell Debbie when she was little. 

Bea: yea to the moon and back. 

Bea tangled her leg with Allie's and wrapped her arms around her. 

Bea: Goodnight sweetheart. 

Allie: Goodnight gorgeous. 

On the opposite side of town in a big house someone with a hoodie on with a cap on was on the computer on Facebook and was looking through the pictures of Bea and Allie and the person printed it out and added them to the other photos of Bea and Allie and grabbed a red pen and circled round Allie's face and threw the pen across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a mystery who do you all think this person is? 
> 
> Next chapter will be up sometime Friday as I've got college might be able to update on Thursday


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie have a fun day out with Franky Bridget and little Tess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update been so busy with work.

It was Monday morning and Bea and Allie were looking forward of spending some time with Franky, Bridget and Tess. Allie had chosen to wear her leather pants and tank top, Bea chose to wear her black skinny jeans and her shirt with her sleeves cut off showing off her tonned muscles. Allie came into the bedroom after using the bathroom and leaned over Bea sticking her bum out Bea gave it a playful slap and Allie leaned back up and started to tickle her which caused Bea to laugh out uncontrollably. They got into their moment Bea wrapped her arms around Allie's waist and just stared at her with loving eyes. Allie moved in close to close the gap between them and leaned in to touch their lips together her tongue touching Bea's lips which made her give out a low pleasing moan. Allie laughed and kept peppering small kisses to the side of Bea's mouth, they got bought out of the embrace when they heard a voice coming from downstairs. 'Come on Aunt Bea and Aunt Allie it's time to go on our outing, i want to go to the beach' Bea laughed and made her way downstairs with Allie following behind. Bea opened the front door and grabbed both her and Allie's jacket behind and made their way outside. 

Tess: Are you not bringing Prince with us Auntie Bea? 

Bea: Are you sure there's room.

Tess: Yea there's plenty of room isn't there Franky. 

Franky: Yea sure there is red we're taking ours too a bit of company for Prince. 

Allie: Okay i'll go and get him. 

Allie unlocked the front door and walked through to the kitchen and Prince was sat there looking up at her, he got up and ran over to her, 'Alright my man are you ready to see your friend.' Prince started to wag his tail in excitement and he ran outside and straight into the open car.

Franky: Fuck i'm sure he will win in races that little one. 

Allie locked up and made her way to the car and waited for Bea to get in then she got in closing the car door. Franky was sat next to Bridget she placed her hand on Bridget's and smiled. 

Franky: I love you Gidget. 

Bridget: I love you too baby 

Bridget leaned over and took Franky's lips with her own and then rubbed Franky's stomach. 

Bridget: And i love you little one. 

Allie: Awh now that's cute. 

Franky: don't know how she copes with me sometimes.

Bridget: I manage, your worth it baby and so is our little one in there.

Franky: Your not gonna get all soppy with me are ya spunky? 

This made Bridget smile, Tess was sat in the middle with Bea and Allie and she was showing them her bucket and spade. 

Bea: Wow i love your bucket and spade Tess bright pink.

Tess: Yes it's beautiful isn't it Bridget bought it me because i wanted to build a sandcastle with you all. 

Bea: I'm sure that can be arranged sweetie. 

Franky: Shall we go to the beach now or get an ice cream first 

Tess: umm..... Ice cream. 

Bridget: Yea she's your sister alright, takes after you babe always wants ice cream before going shopping. 

Bridget drove to the nearest ice cream stall and got them all a cornet with a flake on top. They ate their ice cream in the car, Bridget drove down past the supermarket and on the motorway. Bea opened the window for the dogs they stuck their heads out getting some cold air. When Bridget arrived at the beach car park Tess opened the car door and ran over to the beach with the dogs running after her. Bea and Allie held hands and started to make their way to the beach. Bridget went to help Franky get out of the car. 

Franky: I fancy a cheese burger Gidget. 

Bridget: You've just had ice cream, you and your cravings okay we'll get some on the way back. 

Franky: Your too good for me. 

Bridget: I know i am. Bridget laughed and helped Franky out of car grabbed some towels and a little basket and locked up, Bridget placed her arm around Franky and they walked to join their two friends. Bridget placed the beach towels on the sand for her and Franky and placed another for Tess, Bea and Allie. Bea laid down on her side and watched as Allie was helping Tess putting the sand in the bucket she smiled at them and that smile didn't go unnoticed by Franky.

Franky: Hey red what's that big grin about. 

Bea: Oh nothing just they look so great bonding together, they both look cute. 

Franky: Your not getting broody are ya red. 

Bea: Well it would be nice, Allie will make a great mum too just wish that Debbie would have been here. 

Franky: It's just shit, she had all of her life going for her and those scumbags took her life away she definitely took after her mother with her curls. 

Bea: Thanks Franky she would love to have met you. 

Bridget was sat behind Franky holding onto her, Franky moved Bridget's hand and placed it on her belly, Bridget smiled when she felt the kick. Bridget was coming to tears. 

Bridget: Wow, you kick away my little prince or princess i want to hold you and cover you with loads of kisses. 

Bea: When do you find out the sex of the baby. 

Franky: We want to keep it a surprise better that way i love surprises. 

Allie got up and made her way over to Bea and held out her hand. 

Allie: Come on let's get our feet wet 

Bea took a hold of Allie's hand and looked over to Franky and Bridget seeing if they wanted to go with them but they said that they'll watch on. Bea went over to Tess to see if she wanted to go into the water and she shouted 'I'll race ya both'. Bea catched up to Tess with Allie running behind Tess ran into the water and Bea came to a stop and waited for Allie, Bea took a hold of Allie's hand and made their way into the water, Bea stayed in the shallow end while Tess and Allie went further in Tess started splashing her. After they had been in the water they went near Bridget and Franky and started to make a sandcastle, Tess went to Bridget and got a little flag that she had bought for the young girl it was a red flag she went and placed it on top of the castle. Bea and Allie sat down and Tess sat on Bea's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck she looked really tired. 

Bea: Next week i'm gonna start working for Patrick. 

Allie: wow babe i didn't know that you were starting that quick. 

Bea: Got to look to our future and besides i can't stay at home all the time and be a house wife. 

At this point Tess was asleep Bea looked down and then looked at Franky who whispered 'Come on lets go back to my place.' Bea got up still holding the little girl in her arms, they walked back to the car they stopped off at the supermarket to get some juice for Franky and vegetables then they stopped off at Franky's favorite fast food which was McDonald's were she got Franky a double cheeseburger and fries. Bea bought herself and Allie a chicken on a bun with salad and a chocolate milkshake for herself and a strawberry milkshake for Allie. When they arrived at Franky's Liz was there with Boomer, they walked into the house as Bea carried Tess into the house she didn't know where to put her. 

Franky: Hey red can you take her to her bed it's the first door on your left as you go up. 

Bea: Sure no problem. 

Allie: I'll help you. 

Allie held the doors open for Bea when they reached Tess's bedroom, Allie pulled down the blanket when Tess was in her bed Bea stepped back for Allie to pull the duvet over the young girl and she placed a light kiss onto her forehead and sat down on the edge of the bed she looked over at the sleeping girl. 

Allie: Do you really see us with a child. 

Bea: Yea i do. Bea sat down next to Allie. 

Allie: Where do you see us?

Bea: I see us with our child running around the house with our dog and you making their dinner. Also we'll take turns on bathing and reading stories. Do you see us with a child?

Allie: Of course i do i'm gonna bring so much love to our child like i love you. 

Bea: I love you too. How about we go home have a bit of us time

They got up off the bed and made their way back downstairs, they saw Franky lying on the sofa with her head on Bridget's lap. Bridget was about to get up but Bea held her hand out to stop her. 

Bea: No it's alright we're gonna get off.

Franky: See ya tomorrow red. 

Bea: Bye Franky, Bridget. 

Bridget: Goodnight Bea, Allie. 

Allie: Goodnight 

Bea and Allie made their way outside and down the garden path, Bea placed her arm around Allie's waist and she placed her arm around Bea. When they got in they took off their shoes and went into the kitchen they took a bottle of wine and glasses and made their way up the staircase. Allie turned to face the front door she saw an envelope with the name 'Bea Smith' written on in red pen. She made her way upstairs into the bedroom she was confronted with Bea who was just in her bra and knickers and was getting under the covers. Allie handed Bea the envelope she looked at the envelope and placed it onto the cupboard at the side of her. 

Allie: How about i get us another bottle of wine this is only half full.

Bea: We don't have anymore bottles. 

Allie: It's alright babe i'll go to the shop, you just keep wrapped up. 

Allie made her way over to Bea and pulled down the duvet and placed her hand over Bea's stomach and gave her a kiss she placed her hand further down her body and between her legs then to her face. 

Allie: I won't be long. 

Bea: You best not be otherwise i'll have to start without you with a self massage. 

Allie threw a pillow at Bea and she caught it, Allie exited the bedroom and she went downstairs she placed her shoes on and she was out of the door she made her way down the street it was a quiet night hardly any cars on the road, before Allie entered the shop she was pulled away and to the side of the shop and into the alleyway, Allie's screams were silent as the person had their hand over her mouth she started to kick her legs, the person threw her on the floor not caring were she landed, at this point this person had a knife in their hand. 

Allie: Who the fuck are you and what do you want with me. 

Back at the house Bea was waiting for Allie patiently and thought that she should open the envelope while she waits for her wife. She opened the envelope and tipped the contents onto the bed she was shocked on what she was seeing. Pictures of her and Allie walking down the street and Allie's face circled round. Bea got out of the bed and placed on her grey hoodie and tracky bottoms and ran out of the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Bea get to Allie in time or will something happen? 
> 
> Next chapter will be up later on tonight.


	52. Mystery Stalker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery person is revealed.

Allie was getting scared now she moved up closer to the wall and placed her knees up to her chest and placed her arms around them. The person was finally revealed it was a male.

Allie: Why me, i haven't done anything wrong. 

'No but your girlfriend has and she has to know how it feels to lose someone close to her'.

Allie: Bea what has she got to do with anything? 

'You was in Prison with her wasn't you and you knew someone called Joan Ferguson'. 

Allie: She was a bitch to everyone in that person i'm just glad that she's dead. 

'You shouldn't have said that' 

Allie: At least tell me your name. He grabbed Allie until she was standing up he punched her in the stomach and said. 

'You should be thankful that it was my fist and not this knife.'

Bea was heading out of the front door and she started running in the direction of the shop and entered the shop. She looked everywhere but couldn't find her. She asked the shop keeper but he said that he didn't see her but he did hear some screams. Bea ran out of the shop and made her way round the corner and she peeped through the alleyway she looked mortified at the person standing in front of Allie. She started to sneak up but Allie looked in her direction and he went behind Allie putting the knife to her throat. Bea put her hands up. 

Bea: Okay... Okay, i'll stay here, right Shane what is all of this about? 

Allie: Shane, shit Joan Ferguson's nephew. 

Shane: Shut your fucking mouth. 

Bea; Allie please let me deal with this.

Shane: I want to know everything how my Auntie Joan got murdered and no bullshit otherwise you'll know what will happen. 

Bea looked at Allie she could see the fear in her eyes. 

Bea: Okay, Joan was the Governor at first but then she traumatized a prisoner there Jodie, she told her that she was worthless, Jodie even took out her own eye at one point with a fucking pencil that Joan left for her, she got Jodie to shiv me in the garden, she hots hotted a prisoner Simone Slater and she even killed Jess Warner but that wasn't proven she set the prison on fire and blamed Jess for it, if you thought that you knew her your wrong all those people she had traumatized i'm the luckiest one to get out there alive me and Allie had been through a lot over her. 

Shane was lowering the knife from her neck. Bea made her way over to Allie and moved her out of the way. 

Bea: She even tried killing me by drugging me and then drowning me in the kitchen sink. If it wasn't for Allie and for the screws i wouldn't have made it. Shane had tears coming out of his eyes. Bea was about to take the knife but Shane looked up at her he got angry and he cut her hand. Bea moaned out in pain she pushed him to the floor and took the knife from him. 

Shane: No she told me you set her up and that you hated her so you killed her. 

Bea; No i didn't kill her. Me and my wife had nothing to do with it. 

Shane: Your wife, anyway if you didn't kill her who did? 

Bea: Firstly you know Franky Doyle don't ya. 

Shane: Yea she's a cool chick 

Bea: Well how do you think she will feel if you hurt any of us we are her best friends it could cause stress to her and her baby. 

Shane: She's having a baby. 

Allie; Yea her and her wife are. 

Shane: Okay please just tell me who killed her. 

Bea: Okay me and Allie were in the showers that time and she attacked Allie and i did go after her with a shiv but i didn't kill her she overpowered me and took it off me she was gonna stab me as she came forward she slipped and banged her head on the tile floor. Bea lied but he bought it. 

Shane: Well why didn't you tell me this before then we wouldn't be in this situation.

Allie: Wait a minute, what do you mean before? 

Bea: We had words on my hen night. 

Allie: Oh and you didn't tell me this. Fucksake Bea. 

Bea: Are we done here? 

Shane: Yea your not gonna ring police on me are ya?

Bea: No unless you hop it now, go on. 

Shane got up and ran off, Allie had a pain in her stomach Allie was walking away, Bea catched up to her and placed her arm around Allie but she shrugged her off she turned round and faced Bea with an angry look on her face. 

Allie: What if he had done it stabbed me Bea what if he did? 

Bea: He wouldn't get that far he's just a messed up kid. 

Allie: And is that all your gonna say. 

Bea: Babe please don't walk away from me. 

Allie: I need my space Bea. 

Bea stopped in her steps and threw her other UN-injured hand against the wall. She sat down against the wall and placed her face in her hands and just cried. She lifted her head up when she heard a woman's voice come near her. 

Bridget: Hey Bea what's up? 

Bea: Oh nothing i just fucked up that's all. 

Bridget: You wanna talk about it?

Bea: Nah i'm sick of talking. 

Bea got up and made her way out of the alley Bridget followed behind. 

Bridget: i appreciate you being there for me now let me be there for you. 

Bea: I've fucked everything up, on the night before our wedding Shane Butler came up to me about the death of Ferguson. If i told Allie then she wouldn't be in danger i put my wife in danger. 

Bridget: You did it to protect her i would do the same for Franky.

Bea: She said she needs space. 

Bridget: She'll come around, do you want to come round ours? 

Bea: No i'm good, how come you ome down here tonight? 

Bridget: The wife wants yoghurt. 

Bea: So she's eating healthy then? 

Bridget: At times but it's sometimes her cravings i made her chicken and vegetable stir fry the other night and she wanted me to cook her the same tomorrow. You wanna join us? 

Bea: I'll give ya a call in the morning.

Bridget: No problem. 

Bea: Oh and Bridget. Bridget turned round and went to the shop. 

Bea made her way home she put her key into the door and she shut the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and saw Prince behind the back door scratching against it she smiled and unlocked the back door for him and made her way to the cupboard and took out the bottle of vodka she grabbed a glass and placed ice cubes into the glass. She took the bottle with her and made her way upstairs and opened the bedroom door, she saw Allie sat on the edge of the bed. Allie looked at Bea's hand. 

Allie: your bleeding, i'll go and get the first aid kit. 

Allie went downstairs and grabbed the first aid box and made her way upstairs into the bedroom. Bea had placed the bottle and glass down on the floor and sat down on the bed, Allie made her way over to Bea and sat down next to her, she took out antiseptic wipes a cotton pad and a bandage. She took a hold of Bea's hand and took the wipe out of the pocket and started to clean her hand, when she heard Bea suck in her breathe, she looked at her and gave out a slight smile. 

Allie: I'm sorry. 

Bea: No i'm sorry i shouldn't have kept this from you. 

Allie: But you did. Allie finished up Bea's hand she wrapped the bandage round her hand. 

Bea: I understand you can't forgive me. 

Allie: What did you tell me 'i won't keep anything from you ever again' Allie got up and made her way over to the bedroom door just before she exited she heard Bea say. 

Bea: I was trying to protect you, because i love you. Allie turned round and placed the first aid box down on the cupboard. 

She made her way back over to Bea and sat down pulling Bea down with her, Allie placed her head against Bea's forehead and sighed. Bea took Allie's hand and placed it between her breast and onto her chest. 

Bea: Hand on heart i won't keep anything away from you no more secrets no more lies.

Allie: I want us to talk more if you have any problems i want to help we will find a solution to it together. 

Bea: Are you hurt baby. 

Allie laid down on the bed and lifted her t-shirt up showing the bruise to Bea, she placed her hand over her mouth and cried. Allie placed her hand on Bea's thigh and gently stroked her.

Bea: I'm so sorry I've put you in danger it's all over now, he won't come after you ever again.

Bea leaned down on the bed and gently placed soft kisses over her stomach and over the bruise, Bea yawned and fell onto her back bringing Allie into the covers with her. Allie started to unzip Bea's hoodie and placed her hand onto the soft skin of her stomach she kissed Bea on the cheek and then kissed Bea's bandaged hand. 

Allie: I'm glad you talked to him let's just leave it at that, he's not gonna come after us let's just hope he doesn't find out it was Boomer. 

Bea: Nah he won't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea saved the day that's the last of their troubles they won't be seeing him again. 
> 
> Question time-  
> What name would you like for Franky's baby for Boy/Girl


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie buy baby things for Franky and Bridget's baby.

Bea placed her arm on Allie's side of the bed reaching out to her only for her to hit the mattress, Bea fully woke up and walked round the bed to grab her brown gown, she made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth then she made her way downstairs she found Allie laying on the sofa on her stomach with Prince on her bum, she smiled at the sight and made her way over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips and patted him on his head. 

Bea: Someone looks comfy. 

Allie: Well we all have our own comfy spots babe this is his, waiting to go butt surfing. Allie laughed. 

Bea: Your funny babe, would you like some breakfast? 

Allie: No i'm good but I've made you an egg omelet on toast it's on the counter next to your flask of coffee. 

Bea: Your too good for me, what you doing up early? 

Allie: Bea it's 11:30. 

Bea: Fuck, I've slept through. I thought that maybe we could go shopping get some bits for Franky's baby and then have dinner out. 

Allie: Yea sounds good. Where's your Harley?

Bea: Patrick said he's gonna do a bit of work with it re-spray it, put some oil in and change the wheels, should have it back for tomorrow and then me and you can go for a spin on it go to the country side. 

Allie: Yea would love to, i'll just get dressed you have your breakfast, i'll be down soon. Bea removed Prince and placed him on the floor and made her way to the stairs on her way to the stairs she saw an envelope on the floor she picked up the envelope and saw it was from 'Barnhurst Prison' she placed the envelope in her jacket what was hung up and made her way upstairs to get dressed. Bea got stuck into her breakfast and coffee, Allie changed into her sleeveless shirt and black jeans. She made her way over to the dresser table and took out the bottle of perfume and body spray and sprayed herself. She made her way downstairs and placed on her jacket and took the envelope from out of her jacket and walked into the kitchen to see Bea just finishing off her breakfast, she looked up at Allie and smiled but Allie wasn't smiling. 

Bea; What's the matter hun?

Allie: Got a letter from Watford prison. Can you open it for me? Allie held out the envelope and sat down next to Bea. She took it from the blonde's hand and opened it. 

Allie: What does it say? 

Bea: It's a visiting order to see Kaz, it says both of our names. Do you want to go visit her? 

Allie: Yea, been a while i need to see if she's okay. 

Bea: Alright, well it says for tomorrow afternoon so i'll see if my bike's done and i'll drive us down and after that we'll go out for a ride round down the countryside. 

Allie: Okay. 

Bea: I'll just get changed i won't be long beautiful. 

Bea got up and made her way upstairs. Allie took the dog outside and let him run around the garden, Allie heard the house phone ring she made her way back into the house and ran to the living room in time to answer. 

Allie: Hello.

Kaz: Hey bubba, it's me Kaz

Allie: Hey kaz, I've just received your visiting order, for us to come and visit you tomorrow. 

Kaz: Are you still coming I've not had a visitor for a long time. 

Allie: Yea we'll be there. 

Kaz: Good because i want to know how you both have been getting on. 

Allie: See ya tomorrow. 

kaz: Bye bubba. 

 

Allie hung up and placed the phone back into it's holder and turned around to see Bea standing at the doorway in her leather pants and boots. Allie eyed her up and down. 

Allie: Fuck Bea you look hot in those leather pants. 

Bea: Thanks babe.

Bea placed her hands on her hips and gave Allie a spin, she walked over to Bea and stopped her from spinning and placed her arms around Bea's neck and connected their lips into a soft kiss which only lasted a few minutes. When they came up for air, Allie made her way back through the kitchen to get the dog in she locked the door and took hold of Bea's hand and walked out of the front door. 

They arrived at the shopping mall, they entered the baby shop Allie saw some cute baby grows in pink it said on the baby grow 'I love my mummy's' she picked it up, Bea picked up some ordinary boy grows she also liked the football booties and blue mittens, Allie picked up a little cardigan along with the woolly hat and mittens. They looked at some of the baby toys they took some little teddy bears and rattles and made their way to the checkpoint and Bea took out her credit card out of her pocket and paid for the items.

They decided to have dinner together at the cafe they both ordered a chicken salad sandwich and a cup of coffee. They decided to pop round to Franky's to see how she's getting on. They decided to get the taxi to Franky's as they reached the house they saw an ambulance outside. Bea quikly paid the man and ran over to the house. Bea shouted for Franky they heard screaming from upstairs so they ran up they burst through the bedroom door to see the paramedics placing Franky onto the wheelchair and Franky moaning in pain. 

Franky: I need some fucking drugs this is so painful. 

Bridget walked over to Bea. 

Bridget: She's gone into labor she's early, she's been bleeding too but the nurse said that's normal before going into labor, can you do me a favor?

Bea: Anything? 

Bridget: Can you take that bed sheet off and put it into the wash i'll wash it when we get back and could you look after Tess for us. 

Bea: Of course we can, you go love, tell Franky we're thinking of her. 

Bridget tapped Bea on the shoulder and made her way downstairs and into the ambulance. Allie started to take off the bed sheet and she took it downstairs, Bea was on the landing when the little girl came out of her bedroom with her hands over her ears. She made her way over to Tess and took her in the bedroom and placed her on the bed and sat next to her. 

Tess: Is Franky okay i heard her screaming at Bridget were they fighting? 

Bea: No they weren't fighting honey Franky is in labor now she's gonna have the baby, your gonna be a Auntie. 

Tess: Can't wait to tell my friends. 

Bea: How about you show me where the DVD's are and we'll watch whatever you want downstairs. 

Tess: Is Auntie Allie here? 

Bea: Yea she's downstairs. 

Tess jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom shouting 'Allie, where are you' Bea got up and made her way down the staircase she saw Allie with the young girl showing her the clothes that they had bought the baby. The young girl had 'Aladdin' in her hand she handed it over to Bea who placed it into the DVD player and went into the kitchen to get them some drinks. When she returned she handed out the drinks and held onto the phone, Tess pressed play on the remote and they started to watch when songs came up Tess started to sing, which made them both smile. 

 

Meanwhile at the hospital Franky was wearing the hospital gown and lying on the hospital bed with her legs up on the stands. Bridget was at the side of her she was holding onto her hand, the nurse was at the bottom of Franky looking up the gown. 

Nurse: Okay Francesca when i count to 3 i want you to push, are you ready? 

Franky: It's fucking Franky not Francesca, i can't it fucking hurts. 

Bridget: It's alright baby, it'll be over soon. 

Franky: Don't leave me Gidge 

Bridget: I will never leave you. 

Nurse: Okay, 1,2,3 push. 

Franky started to push down she gripped harder on Bridget's hand, the nurse took another look when she saw the baby's head Bridget took a look and smiled. 

Bridget: I can see the baby, come on keep pushing. 

Nurse: Your nearly there Franky one more big hard push. 1,2,3 push 

The nurse took the baby and placed it to one side to check if everything was okay when they didn't hear the baby cry Bridget was in tears. 

Franky: What's the matter with our baby not crying. 

The nurse ran her hand over the baby's chest and pressed lightly, then they heard it the little cries of baby. The nurse wrapped the baby up in a blanket and turned round to see the luck of joy on their faces. The nurse handed the baby over to Franky.

Nurse: Congratulations you have a baby.........................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued soon.
> 
> With the baby coming early will the baby be alright?


	54. The baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie take Tess and the baby stuff to the hospital.

Nurse: You have a beautiful baby girl. The nurse wrapped the blanket around her and handed the baby over to Franky. 

Franky: Look she's so beautiful babe. 

Bridget: I'm so proud of you babe having this baby for us. 

Franky: You can carry the next one. 

Bridget: Is she alright? 

Nurse: Yea she's fine a little underweight but feeding her will put that back on, have you thought about breastfeeding?

Franky: I've thought about it but then i thought i should use bottle. 

Nurse: Me and my wife had twins a few months back and she started on the breastfeeding and then used the bottle it's up to you. 

Franky: I might try it, sorry for my bad language before.

Nurse: It's alright, i'll leave you both to it, but i need to keep your baby in for 24 hours you can take her home tomorrow afternoon. 

Franky: Thanks nurse. 

The nurse exited the room, Franky held their baby girl in her arms, their baby opened her eyes and looked up at Franky. All Franky could do was smile. Bridget sat on the edge of the bed and placed her arm around her. 

Bridget: We finally did it baby we're a family. 

Franky: I've always wanted this marriage and a family. I'm the happiest woman alive. 

Bridget: I love my girls. 

Franky: We love you too, hey you want a hold? 

Bridget: Maybe a little later. Bridget looked down at their baby and couldn't hold back the tears, she got up from the bed and made her way to the door. 

Franky: Where are you going babe?

Bridget: I'm just gonna ring Bea and tell her the news. 

Franky: Okay don't be long.

Bridget exited and made her way over to the coffee machine and placed a dollar into the machine, while the coffee was making she took out her mobile phone and went into her contacts and dialed the number, she took the coffee and made her way outside to get better signal. 

Back at the house Tess was fast asleep, when Bea's phone started to vibrate against her she removed Tess's legs from her lap and made her way over to the kitchen and shut the door behind her, she touched the green button and placed her phone to her ear. 

Bea: Hello Bridget how are things. 

Bridget: Yea things are good Franky's had our baby, we've got a baby girl. 

Bea: Congratulations, we bought her some baby clothes. 

Bridget: Thanks Bea how's Tess. 

Bea: Yea she's good she's fallen asleep against Allie after watching 'Aladdin' 

Bridget: Thanks again for looking after her.

Bea: Not a problem. 

Bridget: You can bring Tess up to the hospital so you all can have a hold of her. 

Bea: Would love that. 

Bridget: Anyway we have the spare room set up it's only a single bed though. 

Bea: We'll manage see you tomorrow.

She opened the kitchen door and made her way over to the sofa and sat down, Allie got up with the young girl in her arms and started to carry her upstairs and into her bedroom she placed the young girl on the bed and covered her up with the blanket, she turned the light off and shut the door halfway and made her way downstairs there was two plates of chicken and noodles with sweetcorn and two bottles of water. 

Allie: Nothing stronger.

Bea: Not while we are looking after Tess babe, get stuck in that's all i could find. 

Allie: looks amazing, Maxine should be home by now. 

Bea: Yea, Franky's had her baby it's a girl. 

Allie: A girl how are they.

Bea: Yea they are good, we'll go in tomorrow and take Tess. 

After they had finished their meal and drink they made their way upstairs and got into bed laying on their backs with Allie against Bea she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. 

Allie: What was you like when you was pregnant with Debbie? 

Bea: I was tired most of the time had terrible cravings, on my own most of the time with Harry out with his mates getting pissed, when my waters broke i was on my own i had to ring the ambulance and went through labor by myself, didn't see Harry until a few days later when i went home with Debbie all he did was swear all the time at her. Allie placed her hand over Bea's stomach and hugged her, Bea turned to face Allie in the dark. 

Allie: I would never let you go through it on your own i'll be there for you every step of the way when we have kids and our little Bea's and little Allie's will have a bright and happy future for them. 

Bea: You mean that, how do you know that i'll be a good mum, i didn't do a lot for Debbie and look how she ended.

Allie: Bea that was not your fault don't you blame yourself she had another parent too her dad he should have been looking out for her, you did everything you could to protect her and i love how you protect your love ones and Debbie knew that you would do anything for her, your a caring beautiful and amazing woman and i love you so much. 

Bea: I love you too so much. 

Allie leaned over Bea and switched on the lamp to see Bea's cheeks were covered up in her tears, she wiped them away and leaned down to capture their lips into a soft and slow kiss, Allie made work on Bea's t-shirt trying to lift it up Bea moaned and removed her lips from Allie's and grabbed her hand. 

Allie: It's alright she's asleep we'll keep the noise down. She kissed the side of Bea's face and whispered into her ear before taking the lobe into her mouth sucking lightly then she bit down. 

Bea: Tomorrow i promise i'm all yours. 

Allie: Okay. 

Bea bought Allie's head down and kissed her on the lips slipping her tongue between her open lips and then slipping out, Allie laughed bought her head onto the same pillow as Bea's and closed her eyes, Bea leaned over and turned off the lamp and closed her eyes. 

It was 8am and Bridget was awake she looked over at their baby girl sleeping in the crib and then looked at Franky who was just waking up, Franky sighed she got out of the hospital bed and began to walk with her hand on her stomach. 

Franky: Nipping toilet no way am i using that pot under the bed. 

Bridget: I wouldn't either, you need a hand babe?

Franky: No i'm good, won't be long. 

Franky left the room as she left their daughter began to cry out, Bridget walked over and looked at her before picking her up she sat back down on at the chair and moved her side to side and placed her fingers inside of the baby's hand she felt the baby squeeze her hand. Franky was looking all at the door without getting spotted by Franky she was looking at her wife and their baby, 'Yea my family' Franky thought to herself. She was still admiring them from the door. 

Bridget: You know something my beautiful baby girl this is my second chance now on being a mom i blew it on my first time round i didn't have the chance to get to hold her proper and to give her all the beautiful things in life but this is my second chance and i'm not gonna blow it. The baby gurgled and Franky walked in after hearing that conversation. 

Franky: Jesus i nearly blew up must have had a tank load inside of me, how are you doing babe? 

Bridget: Yea good. 

At that moment Bea walked in with a balloon in hand and a bag Tess carried a big teddy bear, they walked further into the room and Bea went to Franky's bedside and kissed the top of her head. 

Franky: Morning red. 

Bea: Morning Franky, how are you, she's so beautiful. 

Franky: Yea i'm good, i know she's adorable. How is my little sister doing? Tess came to the side of Franky and jumped on the bed and gave her a huge hug, Franky winced. 

Tess: I'm sorry. 

Franky: It's alright kiddo just a little bit sore, how have you been sweetheart.

Tess: Good, i loved Auntie Bea and Allie staying over last night we watched a film. 

Franky: Did you now what did you watch?

Tess: Aladdin.

Franky: Wow next time we'll watch one together. 

Bea was now standing next to Allie looking over at the beautiful baby girl, Bridget stood up and handed the baby over to Allie, she was amazed at how light she was Allie had never held a baby before only their dog as she thinks of him as her baby. 

Allie:Babe she is so cute so light, hey gorgeous girl we're your aunts and we are going to spoil you with loads of gifts. The little baby looked up at Allie with her brown eyes. Allie held the baby over to Bea but she stepped back, Allie looked at Bea and whispered 'Come on babe she's not gonna bite'. 

Bea stood next to her and took the baby from her wife's hands and smiled the baby looked up and she saw the baby smile back at her. 

Allie: She's smiling at ya babe she loves you already. 

Bea: Yea who doesn't love me i'm gorgeous, nah that's a bit of wind. 

Franky: She loves ya already red. 

Bea: I love her too, have you thought of a name for her. 

Bridget: Francesca Louisa Doyle-Westfall. 

Allie: Oh right a mini Franky love the name. 

Franky: Love the middle name though. 

Bea: Okay i'll pass you onto your other auntie now, sit down Tess and i'll hand her over. 

Tess ran over to the chair and sat down she couldn't stop the excitement on her face, Bea handed Francesca over to Tess carefully and went over to join Allie again.

Allie: We bought her some baby clothes didn't know what you were having so i got you boy and girls but we'll buy you more girl clothes.

Franky: Oh thanks Goldilocks.

Allie: Goldilocks? 

Franky: Yea just a nickname Boomer says. 

Allie: Alright i prefer Blondie or Allie. Anyway we've got somewhere to be. 

Bridget: Oh yea anywhere nice?

Bea: Yea gonna pick up my beast the Harley and then we've got a visiting order to go visit Kaz then a trip around the countryside. 

Franky: Sounds they cheesy. 

Bea: Well we've got some time spare so why not make the most of it. 

Franky: Thanks red for everything and Allie don't know what we would have done without ya both, Gidget hand me your phone will ya. Bridget went into her pocket and took out her mobile and told Tess to come over with the baby she handed her over to Franky and told Bridget and Tess to sit on the bed.   
'Family photo' added Franky. 

Bea: We'll leave you to it. 

Franky: Nah come on your both family. 

Bea and Allie stood at the side of the bed next to Franky and leaned in she took one for good luck. Franky handed Francesca back over to Bridget for her to hold and got out of bed. 

Franky: I'm starving i could do with something to eat wonder what this canteen is like.

Bea and Allie said their goodbyes to Bridget, Tess and Franky and made their way out of the hospital. Bea's phone began to buzz in her jeans pocket it was a text message from Patrick it said ' Your beauty is serviced for ya come and collect it from the Novak's mechanics x'. She smiled and threw her arm over Allie's shoulders and placed her phone back into her pocket. 

Bea: You ready to pick up the Harley babe? 

Allie: Any excuse to ride with ya babe, come on then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the name of the baby? 
> 
> Next chapter will be up in a few days


	55. Kaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea gets her Harley and they visit Kaz in Prison

Bea and Allie went over to the Novak's mechanic and waited outside the garage was shut they knocked on but no answer they were about to knock on the side door when the garage doors began to open and out came the smoke and the Harley, when it parked at the front Patrick got off and put it on it's stand, Bea looked over at her bike new color two it was gold and it had 'Novak-Smith' written at the side in red with a rose at the side, she could see that the bike had new wheels. 

Patrick: I changed your brakes for you they weren't working so good.

Bea: Thanks bro for doing this for me.

Patrick: Anytime we're family so ya gonna come work with me then tomorrow got some bikes to mend and i've been struggling for the past couple of months.

Bea: Sure am. 

Patrick: Sweet

Patrick handed Bea the keys and went into the garage to get the helmets, Bea got on the bike and started up the bike started off loud then soft, Allie got behind Bea and sat behind her holding on, Patrick handed Bea and Allie their helmets and they placed them on they didn't have the face shield on the helmets but at least they could tell what the other was saying. 

Allie: Thanks Patrick i'll give ya a call later.

Patrick: Alright sis see ya both soon. 

Bea turned to face Allie with a smile on her face she placed it into gear.

Bea: You ready babe. 

Allie: Yea time to visit Kaz. Allie placed her arms around the front of Bea and held on, Bea rode down the busy street and then took a left turning wanting to get there quicker.

When they arrived at the big iron silver gates Bea drove through and parked the bike up. When they got off Allie looked at the prison at the barbed wire going around the fence. 

Allie: Hey it wasn't long since we was in prison. 

Bea: Hey never again you're my prisoner. 

Allie: Do i get to wear the handcuffs. 

Bea: We can talk dirty later let's go see Kaz. 

Bea held her hand out in front of her and Allie took it linking their fingers together, as soon as they entered the building they went over to the desk and told them their names and went through to hand in their belongings and straight to the visiting room, Allie was shaking so Bea placed her arm around her. 

Bea: Hey it's alright.

When they saw the door open and one of the officers in front out came Kaz, she didn't look to good as she came forward Allie stood up as soon as Kaz reached them, Allie threw her arms around Kaz bringing her into a tight hug she winced a bit. When they got out of the hug Bea held her hand out in front of her and Kaz shook it, Allie sat down same time as Kaz.

Kaz: How are you both doing?

Allie: Never mind us what happened to your face. 

Kaz: Oh it's okay i had a little accident in the showers.

Allie: An accident? you mean you landed on someone's fist, Kaz why do you stand up to this don't take no shit. 

Kaz: I've payed for my protection i've been told if my behavior is good i could be in front of the parole board for an early release. 

Allie: That's great mama keep your head down i don't want to be visiting you in hospital. 

Kaz: So how have you both been give me some good news. 

Kaz: can't believe i missed your wedding. Are they both doing good?

Bea: She was early but mother and baby are doing fine. 

Kaz: You looking after my girl Bea. 

Bea: Of course i love her so much. 

The officer told them time was up so they got up and Kaz hugged Allie and went to hug Bea. 

Kaz; When i get out of here i want to be in both of your lives and i promise Bea that i will never go against you again and i love ya bubba.

Kaz was grabbed by the arm by the officer, Kaz shrugged him off and turned round and blew them a kiss making her exit. Allie and Bea both smiled and exited when they went to the front desk they saw a Joan Ferguson look a like tall woman with the black suit heel shoes and bun in her hair she walked past them both giving them a smirk. They looked back at the governor and laughed they took their belongings and signed out, once they were out Allie blurted out laughing. 

Allie: Fuck she looks like like the freak alright. 

Bea: Don't mention that bitch babe.

Allie; I'm sorry.

Bea: Ready to go down the countryside?

They walked over to the bike and got on Bea waited a few minutes before starting the engine, Allie held onto her tight letting the wind blow in her face. When Bea finally pulled up into a quiet side bay she placed the bike on it's stand and took off her helmet she made her way over to the rock on the field looking over at the sun and the river. Allie made her way over to her wife and placed her hands on Bea's waist and placed her chin on Bea's shoulder, Bea took Allie's arms and wrapped them around her front and Allie hugged her from behind she kissed the side of her neck and took in the view. 

Allie: This is a lovely place babe nice and peaceful we should come here more often. 

Bea: Thought about it but we will do this more often, next time we'll have a picnic here. 

Allie: Love the idea. 

They spent the last couple of hours lying down on the grass wrapped around each other looking up into the sky and looking at the shape of the clouds, they didn't like the look of the clouds it started to pour it down with rain, Bea got up quick pulling Allie up onto her feet and they began to run back towards the bike, Bea started to speed wanting to get home so they can get nice and warm. 

When they arrived home Maxine greeted them in the hallway and took their jackets and placed them onto the hook and took their helmets. When they walked into the living they saw on the coffee table two steaming hot chocolates with cream and marshmallows. 

Allie: Thanks Maxi this will sure keep me warm. 

Maxine: Enjoy ladies i'm off out. 

Bea: Join us. 

Maxine: Would do but I've got a date. 

Bea: Wow you go girl, but listen anyone breaks your heart you tell me and i'll go after the fucker, you deserve happiness. 

Maxine: Thanks Bea means a lot but first i'm gonna go see mini Francesca. Goodbye ladies. 

Allie: Have fun i want to know how it went when you come home.

Maxine: Will do you have fun too ladies.

Allie: Will do. She looked over at Bea who wasn't paying attention, Maxine made her exit. Bea went over to the sofa and sat down, Allie went behind Bea and placed her hands on Bea's shoulders gently. 

Bea: You have no idea how that feels right now your so good with your hands. Allie bent down and placed her lips next to Bea's ear and whispered. 'I'm good at many things to as you may know that, you want me to show ya'. Bea turned to face Allie to see her licking her lips. She took Allie by surprise by grabbing hold of her making her fall into her lap, Allie moved her blonde locks out of her face and looked up at Bea's face, she pulled Bea's head down into a crushing kiss it didn't take long to get heated Bea took Allie into her arms and placed her onto the soft rug and began to take off Allie's jeans and the blonde began to unbutton Bea's shirt she shrugged it off her shoulders and threw it not caring where it landed. Bea rolled up Allie's t-shirt and Allie just took it off, placing hands on both sides of Bea's face she bought their mouths together into a wet open mouth kiss. Bea ran her hands over her slim body and down to her wife's core she began to tease her clit by running her fingertips over her folds and then back up to cup her breasts. 

Allie: Babe shall we go bed it's not as comfy down here. 

Bea: Okay. 

Bea got off her and helped her up they made their way upstairs with Allie in front when they reached their room Bea shut the door and was pulled by Allie and pushed to the bed, Allie got on top of her and began to kiss her all over the face, Bea took Allie's hand and placed it into her pants. Allie moaned out taking Bea's bottom lip with her teeth and then sucking on it. 

Allie: Fuck Bea your so wet. 

Bea: I only need one look of you and i'm already for you can't help it. 

She began to swirl her tongue along Bea's throat, she trailed her lips further down her chest her right hand cupped her breast she looked up at Bea who was looking down at her, she flicked her tongue over the erected nipple making Bea moan out, her other hand went between Bea's legs. 

Bea: Fuck Allie. 

Allie placed two fingers inside of her clit, Bea began to move her hips in time with the blondes fingers, Allie bent down and flicked her tongue over her clit making Bea jump at the touch. Every touch Allie did made Bea moan out very loud Bea whispered 'Thank fuck it's just us in the house, sorry neighbors' Allie came up from Bea and licked her lips. 

Allie: Fuck the neighbors, if they don't like the noise they should buy ear plugs. 

Bea: Nah i'll fuck you. 

Bea made a grab for Allie but the blonde pinned her arms to the bed and climbed back up to her and planted sweet kisses on the side of the redheads mouth, Bea moved her lips so that they landed on Allie's and rolled them over and straddled the blonde. 

Bea: My turn. 

She ran her lips all over Allie's neck and jaw as she slipped her hand moved down the blondes body she pulled her in and crashed their lips together as she   
When Bea was finished with Allie she was breathing heavily on her back in the arms of Bea. Allie moaned out as her wife kissed her way down between her breasts and across her stomach. Allie moaned Bea's fingers slipped easily inside the younger woman. She was soaking wet, she pulled her fingers out and added another thrusting in and out of her the blonde cried she rolled her hips, increasing the pace she used her tongue also flicking on the outside, every flick and thrust she started to ride the fingers deep inside of her, Bea started to circle her clit with her tongue she made Allie wait a few minutes before telling her to let it go . Allie began to scream out Bea's name as she came. 

When Allie came after the teasing Bea did, she got off the blonde and laid next to her both breathing heavily, Allie got into Bea's arms and placed her head on Bea's chest. 

Allie: Fuck what did you just do to me. 

Bea: I made love to my wife and made her have multiple of organisms, how about a round three in the shower. 

Allie: You start the shower i'll be once i catch my breath. 

Bea got out of the bed and walked nakedly through to the bathroom turning to get a quick glance of Allie, then went into the bathroom closing the door a bit. Allie heard the shower running and was about to go over to her wife when she heard a knock coming from downstairs she went into the wardrobe and took Bea's shirt and her own shorts and went and took a peek of Bea in the shower. 

Allie: Won't be a minute babe just seeing who's at the door.

Bea: Don't be long Alliecat. 

Allie smiled and made her way downstairs fastening the buttons as she went downstairs, she opened the door to see a man and woman dressed in suits waving a badge at her. 

'May we come in Miss Novak we have some news for you some bad news.' 

Allie: Yea come in detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the tragic news is? 
> 
> Find out soon......


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie visit Kaz in hospital, Bea has a nightmare.

Allie showed the detectives into the living room and offered them both a drink but they both declined, she told them to take a seat which they did and Allie grabbed Bea's hoodie from the sofa and put it on. 

Allie: So what is the bad news? 

'Are you any relation to Karen Proctor'? The man replied 

Allie: Yea what's happened'? 

'I'm sorry to say but Karen Proctor has been rushed to hospital with serious stab wounds to the abdomen

Allie: Fuck no, she's was like a mom to me, do you know if she's stable?' 

'She's on the critical list and we found your address on the visiting list and it also said in her file that your the closet thing to her, have you got someone to look after you'? 

Allie: I'm not a child and besides my wife is upstairs. 

'It's best having someone with you at a time like this Mrs, we are investigating further.

Allie: Okay if there's anymore updates you can give me a call i really need to get to bed. 

'If you don't mind me asking Mrs Novak you don't look upset'. 

Allie: It's a shock to me i need time to take this in.

'Of course, Yea we'll leave you, if we have any further updates we'll write or call you, we're sorry for your loss'. 

Allie got up and showed the two detectives out when she shut the door she leaned her back against it, when she heard a sexy voice call her up she made her way up. Allie walked into the bathroom and saw Bea in her gown sorting out her curls when she turned to face the blonde she could sense that something was wrong. 

Bea: What's the matter babe who was at the door? 

Allie: Oh Bea. 

Bea was now standing in front of Allie she fell into Bea's arms and started to cry, she held onto the blonde. Bea got Allie up and took them into the bedroom they sat down on the bed. 

Bea: Tell me what's happened sweetheart. 

Allie: It was the detectives, Kaz has been rushed to the hospital with serious stab wounds, she's critical.

Bea: I'm sorry love, shall we go and sit with her?

Allie: Do you mind?

Bea: Of course i don't mind babe she's like a second mother to you 

Allie: i'm so glad i have you right now. 

Bea: I'll always be here, okay let's get dressed. 

Once they were dressed they phoned Patrick to see if they could have Prince for awhile longer and he said it was not a problem. Allie was hoping to have a quiet night in with her wife but when she found out about Kaz she wanted to go and sit by her side. When they arrived at the hospital Allie rushed in and ran past the nurses she got stopped and Allie told them who she wanted to see, he showed her to the room with Bea walking behind, when they reached the room Kaz was in a bad way she had a busted lip and a black eye but the worst damage was someone had stabbed her. Tubes attached one coming out of her mouth and it was attached to the machine she looked so pale. Bea came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her but Allie shrugged away and sat down next to Kaz. 

Allie: It's okay mama i'm here, who would do this to her, yea i know she can be hard at times but she doesn't deserve this.

Bea: We won't know anything until she wakes up. 

Allie: Hold me Bea. 

Allie got up and Bea sat down bringing her down onto her lap she wrapped her strong arms around her, Allie held onto her arms and snuggled into Bea for comfort. The doctor came in so Allie got off Bea's lap watching the doctor changing the tubes.

Allie: How is she doing doctor? 

'Early days but i'm sure she will pull through, you both get off home and we'll call if there's any update, you both look tired.

Bea: You could do with a sleep babe.

Allie: Okay i'll come back tomorrow. 

Allie leaned over and placed a kiss on top of Kaz's head and left with Bea, they got back on the bike when they arrived back home Bea ordered them a Chinese. Allie went into the kitchen and came in with a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses, she threw herself down on the sofa unscrewing the top she started to pour into the shot glasses and placed them onto the coffee table, Allie had at least 4 shot glasses all in one go, Bea sat down next to her and took the bottle off her but Allie snatched it back from her. 

Bea: Allie you need to calm down. 

Allie: Do i? Allie looked at Bea to see that scared look on her face, she placed the bottle of vodka down out of reach she placed her hand on Bea's face who leaned into the touch. 'I'm so sorry Bea i didn't mean to scare you' whispered Allie. 

Bea: It's alright, at least you didn't lash out at me. 

Allie: I would never do that babe, i thought you knew me better. 

Bea: Babe it's been a busy day and we are both tired lets go to bed. 

Just before Allie could say anything there was a knock on the door it was a man dressed in black plain clothes with a black bag he took out the chinese, she paid the man and walked back into the house finding Allie in tears she placed the food on the coffee table and sat next to Allie she placed her hand on her back comforting the blonde, Allie moved in and Bea pulled Allie into a hug. 

Bea: I know you would never lash out at me babe. 

Allie smiled at Bea she wiped away her wife's tears and placed a kiss on her lips. Allie tucked into the chinese she had the chicken curry and crackers, Bea had sour chicken and rice, Bea isn't a fan of curry's but she loves the person who has the curry's. When they finished their late meal they took a glass of water upstairs and into the bedroom and placed it on top of the bedside table then stripped off up-to their undies, Allie took off her underwear, Bea took off her bra and got under the covers and waited for the blonde to get into bed, Allie snuggled up.

It was 1am and Allie woke up to hear and see her wife rolling around in sweat in their bed, Allie reached out but was pushed away Bea started kicking her legs and then Allie shaked her tapping her on the side of her face, Bea shot up screaming. She looked over at Allie and bursted out crying she got up out of bed and into the bathroom, Allie went after her and saw her at the sink splashing water onto her face. Allie grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and handed it over to her, Bea looked and took the towel. 

Bea: I'm sorry.

Allie: Bea never apologize of having a bad nightmare, come on let's get back to bed. 

Bea took deep breaths and followed Allie back into the bedroom, once under the blanket Bea placed her head on the blondes chest and relaxed more, Allie wrapped her arms around her comforting her. 

Allie: You want to tell me what the nightmare was? 

Bea: We was back at the Prison and when we finally made love for the first time i woke to find you in the shower on the floor unconscious i pressed the panic button and all i heard the officers saying it was an overdose but i knew that you wouldn't had taken that drug that someone did this to you someone gave my Allie a hotshot, Bridget told me that you were critical but stable but then there was a phone call from Maxine at the hospital and when i heard those words that there's nothing they could do i never had got the chance to tell you i love you. I knew i just had to have it out with Ferguson so when they were freeing her i confronted her outside of the Prison and i went at her with a screw driver knowing that she had took your life i had to take hers but she overpowered me and she stabbed me right in my stomach. 

Allie: Nothing like that will ever happen to me to us, Ferguson is ten feet under, yea we've had our problems with her but she's gone. 

Bea: Just can't help to think, what if that happened what if i had lost you? 

Allie: I'm here now, close your eyes and picture us in the near future an old married couple with our children and Franky catching us in the act.

Bea: Yea i could imagine that. Goodnight babe. 

Allie: Technically it's morning but i see your point, morning my Queen. 

Bea: Morning. 

Allie could tell that Bea was asleep by her soft breathing, she looked down at her, yea she was asleep. She kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes. That same morning at 9am Bea and Allie were both having breakfast when the house phone started to ring out Bea placed her toast down and went to answer it. 

Bea: Hello, yea i'll get her now. 

Allie got up and made her way over to Bea and took the phone from her hand and placed it against her ear. 

Allie: Hello.

'We've got a update on a Ms Karen Proctor can you come into the hospital please as soon as you can?'

Allie: I'm on my way.

 

 

 

 

'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea had a nightmare about what would had happened in S4 episode 12 but this time Allie is at her side. 
> 
> What do you think the update on Kaz is?


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz finally wakes up but it's not good news for Bea and Allie

As soon as Allie put the phone into it's receiver they were both out of the house with their helmets and on the bike, Bea picked up the speed wanting to get there as soon as possible. When they arrived at the hospital Allie got off the bike and took of the helmet and made her way inside of the hospital. When she reached the desk she told the receptionist their names and the woman told them to wait there while she gets the doctor in charge of the patient, Allie reached out to Bea who took hold of her hand, when they saw the nurse come back with the doctor he placed them to one side. 

'So we have some good and not so good news'. 

Allie: Okay we'll have the good news first. 

'Karen Proctor has come round'. 

Allie: What's the bad news? 

'She has had a bang to the head and can't remember anything about the incident, but we'll do more test, you can go and see her for 15 minutes' 

The doctor had put Kaz into a room of her own he showed them both to the room and left them alone, Allie went to the side of Kaz who had her eyes closed Allie grabbed a chair and pulled it to the bed, 'Kaz it's me Allie and i have Bea here with me'. Kaz started to flicker her eyes, she had a confused look on her face. 

Kaz: Who? 

Allie: Come on mama you know who i am.

Kaz: Don't call me mama i'm none's mama.

Allie: Kaz what happened to you?

Kaz: I don't need to talk to you i don't even know you? 

Allie: Kaz you know me remember when you found me in the alleyway at the side of the club, you found me i was off my face and you took me in, you put the clothes on my back the food on the table, please try to remember. 

Kaz: I've always been alone all my life sorry i don't remember you or recognize you, so please go. Kaz turned her head facing the wall tears foaming in her eyes.

Allie: Kaz...

Bea: Come on babe let's leave her to rest up. 

Allie made her way outside of the room Bea went to the side of the bed, Kaz looked straight at her with tears in her eyes. 

Bea: You've got to remember something, remember in Prison you was against me saying that i shopped you to the cops, you once visited me in Prison. 

Kaz: Please don't come back here again it's not safe. 

Bea: Not safe what are you talking about has someone been here?

Kaz: Please just go. 

Bea: She loves you, you know that?

Bea started to walk out of the room leaving Kaz in her tears, Allie was outside tears rolling down her cheeks, Bea went over to the doctor and said if anything changes to keep them informed. 

Bea: This is just hard for Allie she doesn't remember her but i think there's more to it. 

' Well Karen's sister came round last night spent an hour with her'. 

Bea: Kaz doesn't have a sister well i don't think she does

'Yea a Miss Caroline Proctor'. 

Bea: That's strange, anyway keep us up to date.

'We will goodbye Mrs Novak-Smith'

Bea made her way out of the hospital and saw Allie sitting on the bike with tears strolling down her eyes, Bea walked over to her and placed her hands on her face lifting her face up so they made eye contact. 

Bea: I'm gonna ring Patrick and tell him i can't start today i'll leave it for a few more days. 

Allie: No babe you can't do that i don't want you to take take off.

Bea: You come first no arguments. 

Allie: My sexy queen giving out orders, okay. 

Bea: It will take time with Kaz babe. 

Bea got on the bike and started it up driving out of the hospital and getting back home in time for Boomer at the door with Prince in her arms. Allie got off the bike took her helmet off and took their dog into her arms she made her way inside, Boomer said her goodbyes as she was meeting Patrick before he was going to work. 

Bea: Boomer can you let Patrick know that i won't be able to make it today as it's a personal matter.

Boomer: Yea sure is everything okay. 

Bea: Yea it will be. 

Boomer: I hate it when married couples fight next it will be a divorce.

Bea: No Boomer it's not about me and Allie we're still in love it's Kaz she's been stabbed and is in the hospital and Allie isn't taking it well. 

Boomer: Shit, well i'll let him know and i'll get him to ring you hope Kaz gets better soon. 

Bea: Thought you didn't like her. 

Boomer: We didn't see eye to eye but she didn't deserve that. 

Bea: I agree, well thanks Booms. 

Boomer: No problem. See ya. 

Bea: Bye booms. 

Bea made her way inside she found Allie lying down on the sofa with the dog on her chest the dog could sense something was up he cuddled further up. Bea went into the kitchen and put the kettle on knowing the morning they had they could both do with a cuppa, Bea got the mini size bottle of vodka from the cupboard and poured some into each cup and filled it with hot water and milk she took the teabags out and put them in the bin she made her way back into the living room, this time Allie was sat up with Prince at the side of her, Bea handed the cup over to her and sat down with hers. 

Bea: I put a little something in it for ya babe you need it. 

Allie: Thanks. 

Allie took a sip and placed Prince on the floor and cuddled into Bea's side, Bea placed her cup down and wrapped her arm around her, Allie started to cry. 

Allie: She doesn't remember me, all the times we've had together and she doesn't remember me i've lost her. 

Bea: No you don't know that, Babe has Kaz got a sister. 

Kaz: No she has a brother Jonathan why?

Bea: No reason, how about i run you a hot bubble bath and if your a very good girl i'll wash your back. 

Allie: Oh i'll be a extra good girl. 

Allie lifted her head up and gave Bea one of her weakest smiles and leaned up to capture Bea's lips, then Bea was off the sofa and up the stairs taking the home phone up with her. She went into the bathroom and turned on the taps and dialed Franky's number. 

Franky was at home busy with baby Francesca changing her diaper pulling faces of the smell making the baby gurgle, the phone distracted her, she got up and reached for the phone and placed it on loud speaker and began to clean her daughter's bum and front, she placed the fresh clean diaper on and put her back into her baby clothes and held her in her arms. She put it off loud speaker and spoke. 

Franky: Hey red a bit of an awkward time just changed little Franky's nappy she left me a big surprise too. 

Bea: Get use to it there'll be more to come. 

Franky: What can i do for ya red?

Bea: I'm in a bit of a situation here, 

Franky: Go on red and i'll see if i can help. 

Bea: As you may know that Kaz was transferd to Barnhurst Prison. 

Franky: Yea.

Bea: Well now she's in hospital with a head injury and stab wounds to her abdomen. 

Franky: No way, how's Allie taking it?

Bea: Well Kaz said that she doesn't remember Allie but Kaz said that it wasn't safe for them to go visit her again and the doctor said that Kaz has a sister called Caroline Novak but she doesn't have a sister so do you know what this means? 

Franky: No go on.

Bea: I reckon that she used a fake name and wanted to finish the job off is there anyway you can find out if Kaz made any enemies or if there is any witnesses who saw the attack. 

Franky: Sure i have someone at work who is in contact with Barnhurst and is there nearly everyday i'll give her a ring we will find out soon enough red. 

Bea: Thanks mate i owe you one. 

Franky: Yea you can babysit Tess and mini Franky for us. 

Bea: You just say when we'll love to. 

Franky: Bye red. 

Bea: Bye Franky. 

Bea placed the phone down at the side and started to pour the bubble liquid into the bath and the bathroom door opened fast and in came Allie in just her robe she made her way closer to the bath and placed her tip toes into the water testing the water she smiled and took off her robe and stepped into the bath and sat down, Bea was making her exit until Allie reached for her. 

Allie: Did you say anything about washing my back? 

Bea: I might have done. 

Bea gave Allie a wink and grabbed the wash cloth from the side and knelt on the floor and was about to wash her back when Allie grabbed her arm. 

Allie: Come and join me in the bath babe. 

Allie kissed Bea's knuckles once she finished she unbuttoned Bea's shirt, Bea stood up and began to take her clothes off and she took her hair out of her bun and stepped in behind her once she was in Allie settled against Bea she was now in relaxing mode. Bea started to massage the blonde's shoulders she couldn't stop thinking about Kaz, she's on a mission to find out what happened and who is responsible for the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Franky find out? 
> 
> I'll try to make the next one longer :) 
> 
> Bea is on a mission to find out who did the attack.  
> (Bit of Fridget) 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon!!!!!!!


	58. Finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Kaz in hospital the attacker is revealed.

After their relaxing bath they were now on the sofa with the TV on, Allie was sitting between Bea's legs with Bea brushing her blonde locks she moved her hair to one side of her neck and placed her lips against the side of her neck nibbling and kissing on the flesh. 

Allie: Babe i'm trying to watch this program.

Bea: This program is shit love i can think of another entertaining way to entertain us to save the electricity. 

Allie turned round and sat halfway on her lap. 

Allie: Can you now? 

Bea started to pepper light kisses at the side of her face and neck running her tongue up and down Allie's throat she knew Allie loved that, the blonde took hold of her face and crashed their lips together into a hot kiss. Allie pushed Bea back so her back hit the back of the sofa she slid more onto Bea's lap opening her gown she placed her hand onto Bea's chest, her lips were closer to Bea's she placed her hand over her breast, they were rudely interrupted by Bea's phone ringing out, not stopping Allie began to suck at Bea's neck when the ringing stopped she smiled and placed her hand into Bea's shorts rubbing at her clit making Bea moan out and place her face into Allie's chest, the phone began to ring again the blonde stopped what she was doing and took Bea's mobile it was Franky, Bea got up quickly while Allie sat back down opening her legs she moved her hands up her body with Bea watching on. 

Allie: Make it quick then we can finish what we started. Bea answered the call and went into the kitchen she shut the door behind her. 

Bea: Hello Franky

Franky: Hey red, I've found out something and your not gonna like it. 

Bea: Just tell me. 

Franky: Well I've spoke to my work colleague and she said that they've looked at the camera footage just before the attack it looks like she did use a false name but she was only in Prison for a week when she was released they had found pictures of Allie with Kaz. 

Bea: This just doesn't make sense. 

Franky: But listen to this, Kaz's face was crossed out with a red marker pen and then Allie's face was circled it looks like Allie could be next, so she checked up on the system who had that cell and it's a Caroline Smith. When Bea heard that name she froze she had gone into shock

Bea: What i don't understand is why the fuck she's targeted Kaz and now targeting Allie. 

Franky: She's your sister isn't she red? 

Bea: Yea, she's not gonna get away with it this time she's no sister of mine.

Franky: We have her address shall i send Boomer with ya.

Bea: No it's something i have to do alone. 

Franky: Red be careful, you want me to come round and sit with Allie just in case she comes here. 

Bea: No i don't think that she will turn up here, you enjoy the rest of your night.

Franky: Thanks red love ya. 

Bea: Love ya too. 

Bea hung up and placed her mobile onto the counter, she wanted to scream out and throw things about but she had to control herself, she pulled herself together and placed a smile on her face and made her way back into the living room to find Allie with her gown off lying down on the sofa Bea made her way over to her to tell her she had to pop out for a bit but Allie pulled her down and started kissing her.

Bea: I need to go now.

Allie: Where?

Bea: Just out something's happened at Franky's and she wants me to come round, when i go i want you to lock the door and not let anyone in. 

Allie: Bea your scaring me, what's going on? 

Bea: I'll sort it out leave it with me.

Allie: Don't do anything stupid. 

Bea: I love you. Bea leaned down and placed a kiss to her lips and got up making her way upstairs. 

Bea was dressed and out of the front door Allie went outside to see her leave on her Harley. Allie went back inside of the house and went to look for the house phone she found it upstairs in the bathroom she dialed for Franky. 

Franky: If you need backup red just say the word. 

Allie: It's Allie.

Franky: Hey Blondie. 

Allie: My wife might do something stupid and i want to know

Franky: Caroline Bea's sister is the one who stabbed Kaz and put her in hospital and it looks like she's been to the hospital too with a fake name seeing Kaz.

Allie: Fuck. 

Franky: It's okay, i'm gonna send Boomer there and i'm going to go you just stay in. 

Allie: Thanks Franky

 

Bea had reached the address that Franky had sent her she placed the bike on it's stand and her way up the garden path the house there was no curtains up she looked through the window and then knocked on the front door getting no answer she kicked the door in and shouted out 'Come out you bitch, to scared to show your face are ya?' Bea looked around the house no sign of her she went upstairs and into the bedroom she looked through the draws and saw more pictures of Allie and her, on the back it said 'Kill the bitch'. Bea ran out of the house and back onto her Harley she took her phone out of her pocket and rang for Franky. 

Bea: Could you get to mine now i think Allie might be in danger. 

Franky; I'm on my way. 

Bea started up the bike and picked up the speed getting there as quick as she could, when she reached outside of her house she saw the front door was wide ope and Franky was outside she got off the bike what fell to the floor and ran up the steps. 

Franky: I've just arrived to find the door had been broken. 

Bea: I'm going in. 

Franky: Wait. 

Bea: No Franky my wife is in there. 

Bea ran into her house and shouted for Allie when she ddn't get a response from the living room she bust into the living room she saw Caroline against the closed kitchen door she was trying to get to Allie and she had a knife. 

Bea: Babe are you okay. 

Allie: The psycho bitch stabbed me in the arm. 

Caroline turned and was faced with Bea's fist what came in contact with her face which knocked her to the floor Bea stood back and waited for her to get up, Bea rolled up her sleeves.

Bea: Been in Prison you been a bad girl why Kaz, why did you go after Kaz? 

Caroline: You've got it all Bea you've got that prostitute in there you've got your friends. 

Bea: Seriously what's wrong with you she's not a prostitute don't talk like that about my wife, now shut the fuck up before i give a a split lip to go with that black eye, so why Kaz? 

Caroline: You've took my life away from me you took the man i ever loved away from me we were going to be a family i lost my baby. 

Bea: So this is about Harry he was an animal it's a good job he was murdered he wrecked my life, yea he was a good dad to my Debbie but he was never a good husband, so for the last and final time what did Kaz do to deserve that? 

Caroline: I'm just following orders and besides if it gets one over on you to see someone you love go through such pain you don't have your daughter anymore and Kaz was just a obvious target to get at as she's your wife's best friend and it worked she won't be coming round anytime soon, but you Bea. Caroline made her way over to Bea swinging the knife and touching the tip of it. 

Bea: Your just a troubled woman and i would like to see you get the help you need to sort your head out. 

Caroline: You want to see mad do you? 

Bea didn't see it coming when Caroline punched Bea in the abdomen and then lifted Bea's face up and punched her Bea fell to the floor, Caroline got on top of her and scraped the knife down Bea's clothing, at this point Allie sneakily opened the kitchen door holding onto her arm with a frying pan in her hand. Bea couldn't move her arms she made eye contact with Allie and this made Caroline turn round but Allie acted quick and smacked her in the face Caroline fell to the floor next to Bea and Franky came rushing in taking a look at both Bea and Caroline on the floor with Allie next to Bea. 

Franky: Look at you go Blondie the hero. 

Bea placed her hand around her abdomen she was in pain, Allie leaned down and placed her lips against Bea's moaning in relief, Bea held on for a few seconds and got up. 

Bea: Tie the bitch up i'm not finished with her yet. 

Allie: I won't be a minute i'll get something from the bedroom. 

She got up and ran upstairs and searched the drawers for something to tie her up in, Bea got up slowly holding onto her stomach, Franky pushed Caroline onto her stomach Allie came down with a grin on her face, Bea looked what was in the blondes hand and Franky couldn't help but giggle, they were pink fluffy handcuffs. 

Franky: Spicing things up in the bedroom are ya red, i knew you had it in ya. 

Bea: Oh stop it Franky. 

Allie handed her the handcuffs so she could cuff Caroline's hands together and pulled her up pushing her on the sofa, she threw a glass of cold water into her face and she came round, Bea sat in front of Caroline on the coffee. 

Bea: Who told you to attack Kaz and to come after Allie? 

Caroline: Well i wanted to get back at you for taking away my life and then i get this phone call from a Richard Novak i knew him for quite sometime and he told me to destroy your lives. 

Allie: No fucking way my dad ordered you to do this, but why? 

Caroline: You destroyed his life he's in prison because of you. 

Bea: No he's in Prison because of what he did to her he attacked her no man attacks his daughter. 

Caroline Oh Kaz was just an easy target he knew that she was still in Prison and he has contacts in the prison to see which prison it is and well you took away his freedom and now he takes someone you love away so i got myself into Prison it was easy as piss robbed a few items from the shop and got a week i acted all nice to Kaz and then when she wasn't looking i shived her and i didn't feel bad about that i can get away with anything. 

Bea: Oh you think do ya, you think you can come here terrorize my wife and put Kaz in hospital think again, Franky ring the police. 

Franky: On it red. 

Franky took her mobile phone from out of her pocket and tapped in three digit numbers and placed the phone to her ear. Caroline started to laugh hysterically, Bea looked at Allie and then back at her sister. 

Bea: Can you tell me what the fuck you find funny?

Caroline: Been here before there was no evidence and then i was let go. 

Bea smiled and took her mobile phone out of her pocket and pressed stop on the recorder. 

Bea: That's a good thing about a mobile phone you can record for as long as you want, i hope this time they throw away the key and you leave my wife and family alone. 

Caroline: I don't get it what do the pair of you do better than you did with Harry Bea, he was man enough. 

Bea: The thing with Harry he wasn't a man he was a monster just like you, Allie is the love of my life and she is the only woman for me. 

Allie: She also is a romantic and skillful woman, she's great with her hands we fuck all night, well most of the nights. 

Bea: Babe. 

Allie: Well she wants to know what we get up to. 

Franky: So do i, but let's get this bitch sent away first.

Bea: Franky.... 

Before they knew it the police came through the front door and took her they took off the handcuffs and handed them back over to Bea and then they put on their cuffs and took Caroline outside screaming, Bea handed them her phone and they said she can collect it in the morning. Allie looked at Bea and she thought that Allie was going to go mad at her she ran at Bea and pulled her into a tight hug not letting go, Bea wrapped her arms around the blonde and Franky went to face Bea and whispered 'I'll get off now, bye red'. Bea whispered 'Thank you' and just held onto the blonde when they were alone Bea leaned back so they were face to face and lips meters apart, Allie crashed their lips together into a searing kiss. 

Bea: I'm so sorry baby if i thought that she was gonna come here i would never had.... She was cut off by Allie putting her finger to her lips and then placed her lips with her own, when they came up for air, Allie rested her forehead against Bea's. 

Allie: I need to go speak with Kaz, tell her it's all over. 

Bea: Okay but first let me take a look at that arm. Allie sat down on the sofa and went into the kitchen for the first aid box and sat on the coffee table in front of the blonde. Allie took off her t-shirt and showed be the cut she has on her arm it, she took the antiseptic wipe and wiped against the cut. 

Allie: Fuck...

Bea: I'm sorry babe.

Allie: It's not your fault babe. 

Bea: I love you so much. 

Allie: I love you more. 

Bea: It's not that bad of a cut, i'll put a plaster on it. Bea placed a kiss over the cut, Allie was feeling much better already she smiled.

Allie: Bea the handcuffs in our bedroom? 

Bea: I bought them before Bridget and Franky's wedding, i just wanted to spice things up a bit, besides having you chained to our bed aching to be touched waiting and pleading is such a turn on. 

Allie: Is it now, well we'll have to try it sometime. 

Bea: Are you sure, i mean i never did it like that before but do something new. 

Allie: Come on let's see my mama, you don't mind this time we walk it do ya? 

Bea: Of course not a walk will do us some good. 

They made their way out into the front garden and Allie waited for Bea to lock up then took hold of her hand enjoying the sun. Meanwhile over at Franky's she opened the front door and walked into the living room and saw Bridget holding their baby in her arms with tears streaming down her eyes she went to the side of her and sat down. 

Franky: What's the matter Gidge?

Bridget: Nothing these are tears of joy. 

Franky: No way there's more to it, you have been like this for a few days babe and i want to know what's upset you i heard you talking to Francesca you gonna tell me what happened? 

Bridget: I don't want to keep anything from you but i don't want to get you upset that's why i didn't tell you and after talking to our friends getting it all out in the open i don't want to hurt you. Bridget got up and placed their daughter into the crib and turned to face Franky. 

Franky: The only thing that is hurting me right now is that you told Bea and Allie about it instead of telling me. 

Bridget: I needed someone who had the same experience as me to talk to and it would cause stress to our baby when you were pregnant i didn't want to tell you. 

Franky: Spit it out. 

Bridget: Yea and then you'll go walking out the door and won't want to see me again. 

Franky: Come on just tell me, i heard you say that this is your second chance of having a child so where is your child? 

Bridget: She's fucking dead.

Franky: What?

Bridget: You heard, i wasn't a good mother that's why it died i didn't deserve to be a mother, i gave birth to her and she wasn't alive.

Franky: Of course you do we're a family now your a mother to our child you show so much love to her, don't ever think that you don't deserve to be a mother, you were seeing men back at the day does the father know?

Bridget: I was raped okay, Franky was in shock, Bridget just walked out and ran upstairs slamming the bedroom door shut a tear came down Franky's cheek she wiped her eye with her sleeve. Franky took a look at Francesca to find her sleeping peacefully and she made her way upstairs and tried to open the bedroom door but it was bolted from the inside Franky knocked on and then sat outside the door fiddling with her wedding ring. 

Franky: Babe please open the door. 

Bridget: No, i knew i shouldn't have told you, now you won't love me like you did before. Bridget cried out. 

Franky: Babe what you told me won't make me love you less, i love you so much my beautiful wife, hearing that someone can hurt you like that just pains me don't think i can love you less Gidget i can't think of a life without you we're soulmates. It all went quiet and Franky heard the door unlocking and out came a red eyed Bridget, Franky threw her arms around her holding her in her embrace, Bridget couldn't stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. Bridget lifted her face up to look at Franky. 

Bridget: Do you mean what you just said?

Franky: Of course i do, you made my life you and our baby girl, we'll get through this together. Bridget wrapped her arms around her and hugged tight. Franky will do anything to protect Bridget absolutely anything to make her feel safe. Meanwhile Allie and Bea was about to enter the building they waited for a few minutes. 

Allie: What if she still doesn't remember me?

Bea: Then we'll help her get her memory back don't worry, you ready? 

Allie: Yea, let's go see my mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Bridget told Franky will everything be okay between them?   
> Will Kaz remember Allie? 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon......


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update the weather has been bad over here which made the internet signal go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie and Bea go back to the hospital to tell Kaz. Will Kaz still remember them?

As soon as they entered the building Bea placed her arm around Allie's waist as a way of comfort. As they reached the room they saw that Kaz was now sitting up and she had some color to her cheeks. Kaz looked towards them and then looked away drinking the medicine the nurse had given her she pulled a face after and she looked at them. 

Kaz: I told you not to come back it's not safe. 

Allie: It's all over now Kaz we've got the bitch we need to concentrate on you getting better. 

Kaz: What do you mean it's all over?

Allie: They've arrested Caroline for the attack on you and the attack on me and Bea. Kaz cried in relief she held out her hand to Allie which she took. 

Kaz: I'm sorry bubba i lied about losing my memory because i wanted to protect you and that was the only idea i had in my head to get you to stay away i know i was hard. Allie smiled and pulled up a chair and sat next to her. 

Allie: So ya do still remember me.

Kaz: Of course i do, Caroline came to the hospital and said that if i ever see you or talk to you ever again that she will kill you, i wanted to keep you safe you mean everything to me.

Allie: You mean everything to me too. Bea stood next to Allie. 

Bea: Me and Franky are going to try to get you transferred to another Prison Kaz. 

Kaz: Oh yea that will take months then i'll probably be dead by then. 

Allie: Kaz. 

Just then there was a knock on the door and in came a man in a black suit wanting to talk to Kaz but she told Bea and Allie to stay. 

'Karen Proctor after the serious attack on you, we've decided that you'll be transferred to an open Prison as you have had a good record so far and it won't be long till you get paroled'. 

Kaz: Just a couple of years, where is this open prison' 

'10 miles away from Melbourne it's down a countryside it has a farm there'. 

Kaz: I don't know what to say, thanks. 

'Don't thank me it's my job, thank Mrs Novak-Smith there'. 

Bea: Your a part of our family Kaz i don't want you to get hurt, plus it means you can get out for a bit then go back when scheduled.'

Kaz: I'm tempted to just kiss you right now but i can't move, i know that we had our ups and downs before lets just look to the future, you've picked the right one there bubba, i know that i wasn't keen on it from the beginning but i can see you both love each other and i am so happy that i will get out one day and finally have a future with the both of you. 

Allie: Oh Kaz. 

Allie placed a kiss on Kaz's cheek and the doctor came in to tell them it was time for them to go and let Kaz rest but Kaz said she didn't want to rest yet but Allie stepped in and said 'We'll come again soon, before you leave i promise'. 

Kaz: Okay i could do with a rest now love ya bubba. 

Allie: Love you too. 

Bea walked round the bed and hand shaked Kaz's hand. 

Kaz: We can do better than that Bea, i won't bite. Bea leaned down and gave Kaz a peck on the cheek. 

Bea: Bye Kaz. 

Kaz: Bye bubba, Allie blew her a kiss and walked out of the room with a big grin on her face, when Bea came out of the room Allie pulled her into a hug and exited the hospital. Over at Franky and Bridget's house Franky switched on the baby monitor in the bedroom as the other one was downstairs she sat herself down next to Bridget. 

Franky: Do you want to tell me what happened babe take your time.

Bridget: I was a physiologist in a hospital before i came working in Prisons

Over at Franky and Bridget's house Franky switched on the baby monitor in the bedroom as the other one was downstairs she sat herself down next to Bridget. 

Franky: Do you want to tell me what happened babe take your time.

Bridget: I was a physiologist in a hospital before i came working in Prisons and he was the doctor there his name was Joseph Miles, we started talking and going out for a coffee, then he asked me out on a lunch date which i accepted after a few dates i slept over but we didn't do anything i told him that it was too soon to rush into anything he accepted, a few months had passed and he would invite his friends round and they were making fun of us saying 'Oh come on guys you haven't fucked and you have been dating for a month' Joseph didn't stick up for us in fact he agreed with his mates he never stuck up for me i walked out but he could always get round me and then one night he told me to come to his house and that he would make it up to me i could tell that he had a few drinks too many, he was too clingy first it started off with light kisses then it turned heavy when he pushed me down on the floor and got on top of me taking down my knickers i tried to whack his hands away but he pinned my arms to the floor, i managed to go to the police and give in my clothes and get a swabbing and make a statement and they arrested him, apparently he had form of doing this i had no idea. Franky placed her arms around her both of them were in tears. 

Franky: I'm here for you beautiful i will never leave you, we're stronger together and i love you. Bridget wrapped her arms around her. 

Bridget: I love you too. 

Franky: Now how about me and you go down check on our daughter and get under the blanket watch a few films maybe i could put up with that 'Crime scene investigation program you love so much. Bridget laughed and sat facing Franky wiping her tears away. Bridget got off the bed and went over to the bathroom Franky grabbed her mobile from the bedside table and went downstairs to make a phone call. 

Back over to Bea and Allie's house, Allie walked in first then Bea followed as soon as the front door had shut Allie pinned her against the door and crashed their mouths together, Bea tried to take control but the blonde took her arms and placed them above the door, Bea enjoyed the feel of her wife's lips against her neck, Allie began undressing Bea taking off her jacket and letting Bea take off her hoodie, as they were taking off each other's clothes Bea backed off the door and began to move them towards the stairs, Bea stopped. 

Bea: You go and make yourself comfy on the bed baby won't be long. Bea placed one last kiss to her lips and watched as the blonde carried on up the stairs. Bea looked around the living room for the pink handcuffs when she found them she placed them into her jeans pocket and made her way upstairs finding Allie lying on the bed in just her panties. She looked over at the blonde and climbed onto the bed straddling her. Taking the handcuffs out of her pocket. 

Bea: I'm gonna handcuff your hands to the bed is that okay?

Allie: Of course babe. 

Bea: The word is the color green if they hurt. 

Allie: Okay. 

Bea started to handcuff Allie's hands to the metal bed frame and Allie swallowed they haven't tried this before so it would be new to them and Allie didn't mind at all it was a turn on for her letting Bea take control. She placed her hands on both sides of Allie's face crashing their lips together into a sweet kiss, she grabbed a hold of Allie's breasts squeezing them in her hands she flicked her tongue over the right breast taking the nipple into her mouth then tugging at it with her teeth she looked up at her wife with her mouth wide open Bea climbed up back onto her body and stuck her tongue inside of her mouth Allie closed her mouth, Allie couldn't get enough of Bea she don't know what made her be like this but she wasn't complaining she loved how Bea was in control but she wanted to badly touch Bea. She began to shake her hands Bea stopped kissing her. 

Bea: Are they hurting you baby? 

Allie: No i just want to touch you so fucking much right now. 

Bea: In a bit baby just relax. 

Bea placed one final kiss on Allie's lips and started to trail wet opened mouth kisses down the side of her neck, she trailed her tongue in between the blondes breasts down her stomach she stopped and spreaded Allie's legs further apart, she smiled and started slowly stroking her clit rubbing at the folds Allie lifted her head back enjoying the feel of Bea's fingers stroking at her clit. 

Allie: Fuck me Bea that feels so good you have no idea how long iv'e waiting to have your mouth and hands on me. 

Bea: What do you want me to do? 

Allie: Fuck me so hard. 

Bea flicked her tongue over her now wet clit Bea opened up Allie's folds and started to insert two fingers inside of her thrusting in and out of her using her tongue to suck on her wet clit making the blonde jump at the touch and she started to scream out Bea's name . Bea climbed up Allie's body placing her lips against hers letting her taste herself on the redheads lips and tongue. 

Allie: Fuck me harder, fast i'm so close. 

She picked up the speed, she inserted a third finger and started to thrust into her, the blonde’s movements became more erratic, before she exploded all over her wife's hand, crying out as wave after wave of pleasure tore through her body. Her body stilling. She removed her fingers slowly and took the key off the bedside table and unlocked Allie's hands from the handcuffs. Allie looked up at Bea and smiled she then rolled them over so that Allie was straddling Bea and she took the handcuffs and was about to tie Bea's hands to the bed but she took them out of her hands and pulled Allie's head down into a searing kiss, Allie wanted to show Bea how much she loves her she started to take off the remaining of Bea's clothing with a little help off the redhead. 

After their love making they were both in each others arms trying to get to reality, it was so peaceful, Allie thought it was best to break the silence she placed a kiss on Bea's neck and couldn't help but smile. 

Allie: Wow without interruptions too. 

Bea: I know after all i put you through with Caroline i'm so sorry. 

Allie: Babe you can't blame yourself you didn't know that she would go to these extreme lengths to try to break us, but look at us still together still madly in love. 

Bea: I was so scared baby that she would have hurt you so bad. 

Allie: No only a scratch, i'll live. 

Bea: I love you. 

Allie: Bea do you know Bridget and Franky and their little baby and little Tess do you think that we'll have that soon. 

Bea: What i'm too old to be a mother again. 

Allie: Your not too old and what has age got to do with it, doesn't stop you for being a mum. 

Bea: You want kids? 

Allie: Why don't you? 

Bea: Of course i do. 

Allie: A little family of our own a big house just me you Prince and our kids. 

Bea: I can imagine that now. 

Allie: Let's start planning. 

Bea's stomach started to make funny noises, so she got up and walked naked to the wardrobe to get her gown and she grabbed her wife's and threw it on the bed. 

Bea: Well looks like i'm hungry how about i make us something to eat. 

Allie: I can eat anything I've worked up an appetite now i can always burn off the calories later. 

Bea: Jesus woman you'll be the death of me, get that gown on. 

They placed on their gown and made their way downstairs with Allie on Bea's back kissing the side of her neck as she was walking down the last step, the house phone was ringing out but they had missed the call luckily the person had left a voicemail. 

'Good afternoon Mrs Novak-Smith, this is Detective Stuart, we have just charged Caroline with attempted murder on a Miss Karen Proctor and she will be in court tomorrow afternoon, if you would like to attend the court hearing as a witness then please give me a call on this number tomorrow morning and someone will come to your house and discuss further with you thank you' 

Bea sat on the arm of the sofa and placed her hands on her lap and looked to the ground, Allie went in front of Bea and lifted her head up and took both of Bea's hands with hers. 

Allie: Everything will be okay baby please trust me the bitch will go down for life after what she has done. 

Bea: And if she doesn't. 

Allie: Don't think the worse, okay i'll make us both something to eat you just sit down and put something on the TV and we'll just have a relaxing evening. 

Bea: Thanks. 

Allie smiled and placed her finger tips under Bea's chin and placed a light kiss to her lips and made her way into the kitchen, Bea got up and made her way over to the house phone and pressed in the numbers what had been left by the detective but it went to answer machine. 

'Hello this is Bea Novak-Smith, i'll be at court tomorrow afternoon and i'll be the witness i want her to go down for the things she has done to my family,' 

As soon as Allie came through with two plates of sandwiches Bea placed the phone down and sat on the sofa, Allie made her way over to the sofa and sat down next to her wife holding out the plate to her which she took, Allie placed the plate on the coffee table she took a sandwich sat back, she switched on the TV and placed her arm around her, Bea felt more relaxed. 

Franky had just got off the phone after making a mysterious phone call, Bridget came down in her pyjamas and slippers and made her way over to their daughter who was now awake she picked her up and sat down Franky went and joined her wife and daughter placing her arm around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was Franky on the phone to?
> 
> Will Caroline go down for life after what she has done?


	60. The talk

After a relaxing night Bea and Allie were asleep on the sofa with Allie lying on her side with Bea behind holding her close her face was nuzzled in Allie's hair, the house phone started to ring which made Allie and Bea jump luckily Bea had her hold on the blonde so she didn't fall off the sofa, Allie was so annoyed getting woken up like that, Allie got out of Bea's embrace and stood up rubbing at her eyes, Bea sat up.

Allie: Go and check who it is it's 2am in the fucking morning not afternoon. 

Bea: It's okay babe don't stress you go up to bed i'll be up soon. 

Allie: I'll keep your side warm for you. Bea smiled when Allie left the room and heard the footsteps on the stairs she went and answered the phone, she was tired too all she wanted to do was sleep in the arms of her wife, she picked up the phone and placed it against her ear and she fully woke up when she heard who's voice it was. 

Bea: Franky what do you want it's too early in the morning you just woke us up is there something wrong? 

Franky: Look outside your window. 

Bea opened the curtain and took a peek outside to see Franky standing outside with a black jacket. She hung up and made her way outside closing the door quietly. She made her way over to Franky and rubbed at her eyes. 

Bea: What's the matter Franky? 

Franky: Why didn't you tell me red? 

Bea: I wanted Bridget to tell you in her own time it was better that way she confided in us both and we listened and we thought it was best to tell you after you gave birth, is that all you wanted me for, go home Franky go and be with Bridget, as Bea turned to head into the house she heard Franky say. 

Franky: I'm gonna kill the fucker. Bea turned round and made her way over to Franky she took Franky's arm and bought her into the house and told her to sit down raising her voice as Franky wouldn't listen. 

Bea: SIT THE FUCK DOWN. Bea shouted.

Franky: Wow very feisty red. 

Bea made her way into the kitchen and grabbed the vodka bottle and two glasses and made her way back into the living room she sat down and took the top off the bottle and started pouring into the two glasses and handed Franky a glass. 

Franky: How's your love life red? Bea ignored and got straight to the point. 

Bea: What are ya gonna do go in there and kill him just like that. 

Franky: You tell me Bea when Harry raped you what did you do? 

Bea: Harry isn't here anymore and i don't want to talk about him. we're here to talk about you, you haven't thought this through do you want to go back to Prison for a life sentence.

Franky: He raped my girl and he's out of prison justice did not serve he's walking free. 

Bea: His day will come, you need to be strong now for her she needs you more than ever now Franky she has been holding this in for quite some time, she needs you at her side. 

Franky: I love her so fucking much the thought of someone actually doing that to a woman sickens and angers me.

Bea: Promise me that you won't go after him, 

Franky: I can't promise you that. Franky drank her drink and stood up she made her way over to the front door and looked back. 

Bea: Franky....

Franky: See ya red, justice will be served red you just think about it, love ya thanks for the drink. 

Bea: Love ya too go back home to your wife and kid. Not seen Tess for a bit where is she? 

Franky: She's been with Boomer for a couple of days letting us settle in and talk things over, she'll be home in the morning. Bea made her way over to the door and was pulled into a hug from Franky. When they came out of the hug, Bea placed a kiss on Franky's cheek and then watched as she made her way out of the garden, Allie was standing at the window peeping through the curtain as she saw Franky walking down the street when she head Bea close the door she climbed back into Bea's side of the bed and just laid there with her hands behind her head looking up at the ceiling. When Bea climbed up the stairs and made her way to the bedroom to find the door already open and the blonde on her side of their bed she stood at the doorway and smiled, Allie looked down and laid eyes on Bea and smiled back. 

Allie: What are you smiling at Mrs?

Bea: Your gorgeous you know that right. 

Allie: Of course i do, your gorgeous and super hot too babe, are you just gonna stand there or are you going to get in bed warmed it up for ya. Allie shifted up to her side of the bed and patted the bed, Bea smiled and walked over to her side of the bed she slipped off her gown and got into bed in the nude. Bea held her arm out and Allie switched on the lamp beside Bea which made Bea flutter her eyes and place her arm over her eyes. 

Bea: Babe do we really need the light on we've done it in the dark before you know. 

Allie: Who said anything about sex, we need to talk. Allie placed her hand on Bea's face, Bea removed her arm from her eyes and looked at her. 

Bea: What do you want to talk about? 

Allie: What was Franky doing here for at this time in the morning?

Bea: Can we leave this till morning babe i'm tired. Bea reached for the lamp and switched it off Allie moved to her side of the bed and pulled the cover tight to her, Bea looked over and shuffled over to her and was about to place her arms around her when Allie moved. 

Allie: Thought you was tired. 

Bea: Franky knows that Bridget was raped. Allie looked over her shoulder and reached over her side of the bed for the beside lamp and turned onto her side and looked over at Bea. 

Allie: Shit, what's she gonna do? 

Bea: She said she's gonna kill the bastard. 

Allie: Let her then he won't be able to do it again he doesn't deserve to live. 

Bea: No Allie, i tried doing that to Harry after the things he did to me the rape and the beatings but then my daughter came and i had to think about her growing up without a dad. 

Allie: He was an arsehole to you a violent drunk. 

Bea: He was a good father to her at times he wouldn't hurt her, but you see why i can't let Franky do this little Francesca will grow up without her mum and Bridget will have to visit her wife in prison and it will be tough on Bridget we'll be the ones picking up the pieces when all she wants is her wife. 

Allie: I don't want that to happen either, i'm sorry just the thought of someone doing that to a woman makes me so angry that i want them dead out of this world he's a monster, what can we do? 

Bea: Just be there for them whenever they need us. Allie smiled and moved a piece of Bea's hair from out of her face and placed her hand on her face. 

Allie: You want a cuddle? 

Bea: Of course i do. 

Allie reached over and turned off the lamp and Bea wrapped her arms around the blonde and she wrapped her arms around Bea just enjoying the feel of each other in their arms. 

Allie: You know i should really start charging for this. 

Bea: Really? Well i'll pay you $100 for each hug anytime. Allie chuckled. 

Allie: You know i was only joking right? 

Bea: Of course i knew even if you weren't i'd still pay i'd love to be in your arms and be cuddled by my beautiful wife anytime, gotta get use to this before we won't have much room to cuddle when one of us gets pregnant.

Allie: You really want to start planning now. 

Bea: I do why wait i want to start planning our family now. Before Bea could even say anything else Allie's lips were pressed against Bea's, Allie got out of Bea's arms and the redhead was pushed onto her back. Allie went under the covers and spreaded Bea's legs apart Bea looked down. 

Bea: I thought we was going to sleep. 

Allie: I'm not tired. Allie placed her mouth onto Bea's core and Bea held onto Allie's head holding her there moaning out her name into the dark. 

Back over at Bridget and Franky's house Franky took off her jacket and trainers and turned the downstairs lights off checking on their dog that Franky had bought for them both and for Tess, she was thinking of getting another but thought to leave it for awhile she and Bridget are dog lovers but thought that they should get use to this one first. She locked the doors and made her way upstairs and into the bedroom she saw their daughter in the cot wrapped in the pink blanket that Bea and Allie had bought for her and then looked at Bridget who was lying on her side with the cover off her and her eyes wide open, Franky took off her t-shirt and socks and was left in her tank top and shorts she got on the bed and took the cover and covered them both up Bridget got close to Franky, Franky placed her arm around her and placed a kiss to her forehead. 

Bridget: Where did you go? 

Franky: Just for a walk. 

Bridget: I thought you left me and our daughter. 

Franky: Not a chance i'm here for keeps i love you both so much, you sleep now you look exhausted. 

Bridget: I love you too.

Bridget settled against Franky and fell into a deep sleep, Franky took her phone off the cabinet and looked through the address and the photo of Joseph and then placed it back down it took Franky awhile before she went to sleep deciding what she should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After speaking to Bea should Franky take her advice and not go after him or should she take revenge?
> 
> Next chapter coming soon


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter all here's chapter 61 enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franky goes after the man who once had attacked her wife.

Bridget awoke to the smell of breakfast she looked over and saw Franky smiling over at her with a tray of toast and a pot of marmalade, Bridget sat up and smiled one of her warm smiles on the tray was a cup of coffee and a vase with a single pink rose one of Bridget's favorites, she leaned over and placed a kiss to Franky's lips and Franky handed Bridget the tray. From across the bedroom on the dresser table Bridget's phone started to ring out. 

Bridget: Can you get it for me please baby

Franky: Of course my lady. Bridget laughed and Franky got off the bed and made her way over to get the phone but it had stopped ringing, she looked at the missed call and it was from an 'Unknown' number. 

Bridget: Who was it? 

Franky: A Mr/Mrs nobody by the looks of it, it's an unknown number. 

Bridget: Been getting a lot of calls from 'Unknown' numbers it's probably...

Franky: It's probably what babe. 

Bridget: Doesn't matter. 

Franky: Gidget.... Franky took the phone and folded her arms across her chest and looked at her. 

Bridget: It might be Joseph. 

Franky: How do you know? 

Bridget: I had messages of him telling me he was released a month ago. 

Franky: Why did you not tell me this.

Bridget: I thought maybe he would have stopped but yesterday he said he knows where i live. 

Franky: Okay baby just block his number and i'm just gonna pop out to try and sort this out. 

Bridget: Baby leave it. 

Franky: No gidge he's not frightening you or coming anywhere near you again. Franky walked back over to Bridget and kissed her and made her way over to the crib and smiled at their baby girl in the cot who was now looking back at her she kissed her fingers and then placed them on her mouth and exited taking her phone with her, she went into her contacts and went past Bea's name to Boomer's and pressed call. 

 

Allie was wide awake and she couldn't stop smiling at the naked redhead at the side of her she thought that she was still sleeping when Bea smiled and moved her head up still with her eyes closed. 

Bea: I know your looking at me right now. 

Allie: How do you know? Bea shot her eyes open and couldn't help but laugh. 

Bea: See. 

Allie: Breakfast? She placed a kiss to Bea's lips and smiled. 

Bea: Yea i'm starving. 

Allie: Last night was amazing. 

Bea: Don't ya mean this morning, yea didn't know what came over you, i'm not complaining. 

Allie: You relax, Allie pushed Bea down so she was lying down on her back she placed a light kiss to her lips and got out of bed she walked over to the drawers and took out her tank top and shorts and placed them on, looking back over at Bea to see her with her eyes closed she made her way downstairs and went straight through to the kitchen to find Prince standing at the back door wagging his tail he jumped up at her and she picked him up and started to rub him under his neck she placed a kiss to his head and opened the back door to let him out, she went over to the toaster and placed two slices of bread in while that was making she put the kettle on when that brewed she poured the hot water into both cups and squeezed the tea bag the toast was done she buttered it and put Bea's favorite marmalade jam on she pored the milk into two of the glasses and placed them onto the tray next to the toast and she grabbed a little vase from out of the cupboard and went outside and picked out a lovely rose she took the tray upstairs and nudged the bedroom door shut, Bea was already up in bed with her white tank top and underwear she was sat on top of the blanket rubbing cream into her legs. Allie walked round and sat on the bed she placed the tray at the side of her and Bea took her cup of coffee and piece of toast and tucked in.

Bea: Breakfast in bed with my hot babe such a good morning. 

Meanwhile over at Dension Street Franky was sat in her car staring at a white house with a freshly lawned lawn she gripped tight around the steering wheel, when she someone coming out of the house and walk to the gate he opened the mail box and looked round once Franky clapped her eyes on him she turned angrier, Franky was startled by someone getting in her car it was Boomer and she sounded out of breath. 

Boomer: Fuck Franky feel like I've done a marathon what have you got me all the way over here for? 

Franky; He's the one who raped my girl. 

Boomer: What the fuck raped why didn't you tell me?

Franky: I've only just found out. 

Boomer: So shall we go and bash him? 

Franky; No we need to wait he's probably got a family in there. 

Boomer: They've got the right to know what he's done. 

Franky: I know lets just leave it i need to plan what i need to do. 

Boomer: Did you not call Bea. 

Franky: No i don't want her involved she would stop me just me and you. 

Boomer: I'm by your side whatever you want to do. Franky looked back at the house and got out of the car with Boomer at the side of her. 

Bea and Allie were both out of the house and they were patiently waiting outside of Franky's house after knocking for about 5 minutes then they were faced with Bridget with the baby in her arms and a towel draped over her shoulders with sick on, she opened the door and told them both to go in. 

Bridget: Bea could you hold her while i change. 

Bea: Of course been waiting to hold this little one, where's Franky? 

Bridget: We'll talk in a bit i just need to change out of these clothes.

Allie: No worries. 

Bea sat down on the sofa with the little one in her arms, Allie placed her finger around the little baby's hand and she squeezed the blonde's finger and looked up at them both. 

Bea: Hello there sleepy head, here you are babe have a hold. 

Allie: I don't know I've never held a baby before. 

Bea: It's easy come here and it gives us practice. 

Allie sat down next to Bea and took the baby off her, she was so light Bea placed her arm around Allie and placed her over hand on the baby stroking her cheek. 

Bea: This could be us soon. 

Allie: You sure you want a child we could wait for a few years and i'll understand. 

Bea: I want us to start looking and planning our future and i really want us to have our child, Debbie will be a big sister if she was here now not a day will go past that i don't think about her, having another child won't replace my love for her.

Allie: I know baby you've got your memories and pictures of her and we'll go visit her whenever you want everyday if you like. 

Bridget came down the stairs she was brushing her hair it looked like she had a shower, she went past them and into the kitchen when she came back she had a tray with three glasses and a jug of juice. Bridget sat down rubbing at her eyes, Bea took the jug and started to pour into the three glasses and she handed Bridget a glass. 

Bea: Franky?

Bridget: She ran out of the house it's all my fault. 

Bea: Slow down why is it your fault.

Bridget: She's gone after the man who raped me he texted me a few weeks back and he rang me this morning. 

Bea: Do you know his address. 

Bridget: He texted me it a few weeks ago saying he wants me to go round. 

Bea: Tell me his address, i'm going round there. 

Bridget grabbed a bit of paper and pen and wrote down the address. Bea finished off her drink and stood up making her exit. Allie handed Francesca over to Bridget and went over to the door. 

Allie: Babe be careful. 

Bea: Careful's my middle name. 

Allie: I thought Alice was your middle name. 

Bea: A woman can have two middle names can't she? Bea smiled and winked at her wife and made her way out of the garden piking up the speed wanting to get to Franky before she does something stupid. Allie made her way inside and saw Bridget in tears holding the baby to her chest, she sat down next to Bridget taking a sip of her drink. 

Allie: It's going to be okay Bea will sort it out. 

Bridget: She's a good one, your lucky to have her. 

Allie: Yes i am and your very lucky to have Franky and your beautiful daughter. Bridget looked at her daughter in her arms and finally she smiled. 

 

Franky and Boomer were both standing outside the gate of the house, Boomer was about to open the gate when she heard a voice shout 'Franky' they both turned round and saw Bea with her hoodie around her waist and was running towards them, she came to a stop.

Bea: Why didn't you call me? 

Franky: You would have talked me out of it. 

Bea: Too right i would have. 

Franky: Go home red. 

Bea: No i promised your wife that i'd take you home, so if your staying then i am. 

Boomer: Lets go bashing. 

Franky opened the gate and Boomer and Bea were at her side, Franky knocked on the door and when they didn't get an answer Boomer bashed the door, they heard footsteps coming and then a tall man with a beard answered the door. 

'Hello'

Franky: Are you Joseph Miles? 

Joseph: Yea who's asking? 

Franky: Me. Franky nodded to Boomer and she grabbed hold of him by the throat pushing him into the house. 

Boomer: Thanks for inviting us in. Boomer said sarcastically Franky and Bea followed in. Boomer had her tight grip against him throat she threw him into the living room and he landed on the floor.

Franky: So you have kids then Joe? 

Joseph: No and i don't think that has anything to do with you what the fuck do you want me me i don't fucking know you. 

Franky: No but you know Bridget Westfall. Joseph just stared at the floor. 

Joseph: Never heard of her in my life. 

Boomer: Fucking bullshit, you want me to bash your head in. 

Joseph: Okay we use to work together in a hospital. 

Franky: Yea she's now known now as Bridget Westfall-Doyle my wife who you took advantage of her and forced yourself on her. 

Joseph: Don't know what your talking about i went to Prison because of that bitch making lies getting me sacked from work. 

Franky: Do you know she was pregnant she lost the baby. 

Joseph: What?

Franky: You heard. 

Joseph: I want to see her. 

Franky: No, you don't get it do ya if you even as much as ring message or even think about her your dead. Franky walked over to him and punched him in the face, she nodded at Boomer who kicked him in the privates. 

Boomer: Don't think you'll be using that. 

Bea: You make me sick to the stomach. 

Joseph: You stupid whores i'm glad to be getting away from you lot. 

Bea: What the fuck did you just call us. Bea walked over to him and stamped on his foot. 

Joseph: I'm so glad to be leaving Melbourne. 

Franky: Take a one way ticket, and don't try ringing my wife as she's changed her number. Franky's phone started to ring and it was Bridget.

Bridget: Hey baby please come home i'm so worried. 

Franky: I'm on my way baby i love you. 

Bridget: I love you too babe. Franky hung up and placed her phone into her pocket and smirked at Joe on the floor.

Joseph: You both deserve one another enjoy your happy life. 

Franky: Yea your right on that we have a beautiful daughter and enjoy your life being on your own because i'm gonna go to the papers about you and tell the world about you. Franky clicked her lips and stood up with Boomer and Bea following. 

Boomer: Oh yea and don't bother going to the police because i'll be after your arse. Franky high fived Bea and Boomer and when they got outside she placed her arms around Bea and Boomer and they walked to the car before getting in Franky smiled. 

Franky: What a bloody team. Bea and Boomer both smiled at her. 

Bea: Back to yours then. As soon as they all were in the car Boomer was in the back and Bea was sat in the front, Franky reached for her hand. 

Franky: Thank you for being here both of ya, aren't you supposed to be at court today. 

Bea: It doesn't matter now they'll call me later to give me the verdict. 

Boomer: Hope that bitch gets life. 

Bea: Me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter all have a fab day :) 
> 
> Let's hope that's the last of him, next we'll find out the verdict of Caroline and Allie does some digging around. There's going to be some shocking and surprising chapters coming up.


	62. The secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter just come back off holiday i have been doing some while i was away enjoy :)

Allie was sat on the sofa feeding Francesca milk out of the bottle while Bridget was ironing some clothes, they both heard giggling from outside Bridget walked over to the window and smiled when she saw Franky play fighting with Bea acting like a pair of teenagers she smiled and went to the front door and Bea walked in with Boomer Bridget walked outside and to her wife she placed her hands on Franky's face and placed a soft kiss to her lips Franky returned the kiss placing her hands on her waist they placed their foreheads together and Bridget sighed. 

Bridget: Where have you been baby you've had me all worried sick. Franky lifted her head up to look at Bridget. 

Franky: It's alright now he won't come near you and he won't contact you ever again don't think that he can walk for awhile. 

Bridget: I don't want you to go back inside i want you home we me and our daughter. 

Franky; He won't be ringing the police and i'm glad i had Bea and Boomer there i would have killed him. Bridget looked to the house and smiled. 

Bridget: That's our family. 

Franky: Yea that's my family right here. 

Bridget: Come on you let's go inside. 

Franky: Gidget are you making me an offer. 

Bridget: Cheeky. Bridget laughed and wrapped her arm around Franky and they made their way into the house

Allie had finished feeding the baby and was finishing off winding her and she stood up handing the baby over to Franky and sat down on Bea's lap wrapping her arms around her neck, she took a good look at her wife. 

Bea: Your getting good at that babe gives you the practice when we have ours little babies. Boomer caught on what they were saying and yelled. 

Boomer: Are you both thinking of trying for a baby? 

Franky: You kept that a secret red. 

Bea: Well now you know we are gonna start planning to have our own child. 

Boomer: You'll be a great mum Bea and so will you Allie. 

Allie: Who are you and what have you done with Susan. 

Boomer: I'm happy for you both and i know that you were really upset after losing Debbie and she's always in your heart that what makes you a good mum your caring and loving. 

Bea: Thank you Booms that means a lot to me. There was a tear coming out of Bea's eye and Allie bought her in for a tight hug, Bea wrapped her arms around her. 

Allie: Hey we need to get home. 

Franky: What's the rush i was about to make a full English breakfast for us all.

Bea: We need to be home to take the call from the police about the sentencing for Caroline. 

Bridget: I hope it goes well for you both.

Franky: throw away the key as well good luck. 

Boomer: Yea good luck, Franky make me that breakfast and i want extra bacon, Franky tutted and then laughed at Boomer she disappeared into the kitchen throwing a wink over to Bea. Bridget walked them to the door when Bea and Allie got outside Bea threw her arm around the blonde's shoulders ans turned to face Bridget. 

Bridget: So what did she do any harm?

Bea: No he'll be fine let's hope he leaves Australia for good. 

Bridget: He's leaving thank god for that. 

Bea: He won't be ringing or coming anywhere near you again if he does he'll have me to deal with. 

Bridget: You both will make wonderful parents you show so much love together and i know that you will share that love with your children. 

Allie: Come on you let's go home you can give me a massage. 

Bea: Oh come on babe i was like a hero today. 

Allie: Okay Wonder Woman you get the massage. Allie winked at her wife and they both said their goodbyes to Bridget. 

Bea: Shall we go and pick Prince up from Patrick's. 

Allie: No he'll be at work. Allie and Bea both started to walk down the street Bea stopped them in their tracks Allie went over to Bea and placed her arm on her shoulder. 

Bea: Babe I've been thinking that we should get another car. 

Allie: Seriously after what happened last time don't want another accident. 

Bea: I was thinking more like a family car because we are starting a family and i want us to go on days out and when we take our baby home i don't want Franky or a taxi i want us to be able to drive home. 

Bea: Forget it then if only you can have a go at me we won't get one. Bea moved and started to walk past Allie walking towards their home, Allie threw her arms in the air and sighed she started to walk after her she thought Bea was so hot when she goes off in a strop.

She couldn't take her eyes off Bea's arse as she walked through the garden and watched as she unlocked the front door, Allie walked into the house and couldn't find Bea the phone started ringing and she picked it up. 

Allie: Yea i'll tell her thank you for the update and i will tell her, really, thanks goodbye. Bea walked into the living room to find Allie sat on the armchair with the house phone in hand, Bea sat opposite side of Allie and placed her hands on her own lap. 

Bea: Who was it? 

Allie: The police 

Bea: What is it? 

Allie: Caroline got 15 years for attempted murder and trying to kill me and for hurting you, and my dad got 20 years added onto his sentence for ordering Caroline to kill Kaz and for taking the hit on me as it was revealed that he wanted me dead. Allie had tears coming down her face she looked up at Bea not saying a word, Bea got up and pulled Allie up off the arm of the sofa and bought her in for a hug placing her hand at the back of Allie's head letting her fingers slip through the blonde locks, Allie sniffled, when they got out of the hug Bea started to wipe away the tears. 

Bea: I'm sorry babe he is such a bastard i'm always here for you, i love you so much so does mum and brother too you don't need him in your life. 

Allie: Your're right, didn't mean to have a go before i'm sorry. 

Bea: Hey you were right getting a car will be a huge step. 

Allie: By the way when are you working for our Patrick, he's not got any staff and thinking of you in your overalls is getting me so hot. 

Bea: Really. 

Allie: Oh yea. Allie leaned in and captured Bea's lips with her own she was about to turn them round to go on the sofa when Bea moaned and got out of the embrace. 

Bea: Come on let's go out. 

Allie; Bea. 

Bea: What come on let's go to the club and have a few drinks, get ready. 

Allie: Alright but tonight your mine. 

Bea: What again, you had me last night. 

Allie: Just can't get enough of ya. Allie flicked her tongue over Bea's lips and bit her bottom lip. 

Bea: Fuck.... okay. Allie let go of Bea's lip and placed a kiss to her lips. 

Allie and Bea both went upstairs and while Bea was in the bathroom sorting her curls out, Allie found her purple long dress which was hers and Bea's favorite she put it on but couldn't reach the zip she was bent over trying to reach the zip when she felt a pair of hands on her back she smiled, Bea zipped up the blonde's dress and spun her around to take a good look at her.

Bea: So sexy. Bea ran her hand between the blonde's chest . 

Allie: Right are you ready then. 

Bea: I so am ready. Bea was dressed in her tight black jeans and her sleeveless shirt. 

Allie: You'll have all of the women after ya babe your stunning, don't worry i will fight them off. Bea laughed. 

Bea: I'll go and ring for a taxi babe. 

Allie: Gives me time to finish off. 

Bea left the bedroom and made her way downstairs and to the house phone she had one new voicemail she pressed the button and listened to the message 'I've only got one call a day i want you to come and visit me i got 15 years for you and your family you owe me that at least, i'll send you a visiting order make sure you come and visit'. Bea ended the message. 

Bea: Bye bitch. Bea dialed for a taxi it was going to be 10 minutes before it gets there so Bea made her way into the kitchen and placed a glass on the counter and began to fill the glass up with vodka she drank the first glass then poured herself another, Allie came into the kitchen to find Bea drinking the full glass of vodka. 

Allie: Starting without me eh. 

Bea: Sorry babe you ready. They heard a beeping noise coming from outside Bea took hold of Allie's hand and they made their way into the taxi as soon as they got in Bea told the driver where they wanted to go then Allie slipped her hand under Bea's shirt and onto her stomach and leaned more into her side, Allie threw her leg over Bea's lap and pulled Bea's head down for a long slow kiss, driver kept watching them through the mirror Bea saw this and picked her up putting her on her lap Allie wrapped her arms around the redheads neck and traced her tongue over Bea's bottom lip seeking dominance, the redhead opened her mouth and she gave out a soft moan when Allie's tongue brushed against her own, Bea placed her hand up Allie's dress but the blonde removed her hand and sat back on her seat. 

Allie: Wow that was hot but we don't want to give the taxi driver a show do we. 

Bea: He's a bloody perv. Bea whispered. 

Allie: We're hot babe he can't help himself. Allie laughed, Bea didn't think it was funny. 

The taxi driver pulled up outside of the nightclub and she threw the money at him and got out bringing Allie with her, the nightclub was busy that afternoon, Allie looked around and there was a lot of people two men together and two women holding onto one another snuggling and kissing in the booth. 

Allie: You bought us here. 

Bea: I've never been to a gay bar before thought i'd try it out for a second wife. Allie laughed and nudged her. 

Allie: Never thought i'd see you in here. 

Bea: Try someplace new.

One of the bar staff came over to them she was wearing a short skirt and a white blouse with a few of her buttons undone showing off her cleavage Bea didn't know were to look. The woman showed them both to a quiet booth and Bea told her what drinks they were starting off with. Allie wasn't looking at Bea instead she shouted to the woman 'Hey darling what's your phone number my wife is pretty interested in ya' the dark haired woman smiled at them and then walked off. Bea leaned forward and turned Allie to face her. 

Bea: What's your problem? 

Allie: Did ya get a better look or shall i go and fetch a magnifying glass so you can get a better viewing your eyes went to her chest. 

Bea: Baby your exaggerating

Allie: Am i now, i'm going to the toilet. Bea tried reaching for her but she had already got up, the dark haired woman came over to the table Allie looked back and then pushed the door forward soon as she entered the bathroom she punched the metal hand dryer. Bea took the bottle of vodka off the tray and the dark haired woman sat next to Bea. 

'Ya know if you still want my number you should have asked i think you are a babe, i'm finishing my shift soon'. 

Bea: I'm not interested darling and i would never be interested, is that how you pull, loosen a few of your buttons if you would excuse me i'm gonna see to my wife just finish your shift. The dark haired woman looked shocked Bea got up from her seat and made her way over to the bathroom she saw Allie shaking her hand in pain she walked over to her. 

Allie: Go back to your fancy woman. 

Bea: Babe I've just told her where to get off she should be sacked wearing short skirts and blouse wide open, Allie let me look at that. Bea took Allie's hand and saw her knuckles were bright red, Bea kissed her knuckles then looked through the blondes blue eyes she was hurting. 

Allie: So you don't fancy her then. 

Bea: The only person who i fancy is the hot sexy blonde standing in front of me, my beautiful wife i would never fancy anyone else, sorry about before. 

Allie: Bet you think i'm a right twat getting jealous and going off on one like that. 

Bea: Nah i think it was rather hot seeing you all fired up. Bea started to back Allie into one of the cubicles but Allie stopped them and then looked around to see if anyone was about to come in. 

Allie: What in there? 

Bea: I want you so fucking much. 

Allie: You and your hormones. 

Bea: Not my fault you got me all turned on now is it. 

Allie: I'm very thirsty babe. 

Bea: Alright then i could most probably wait til later. Bea leaned into Allie and kissed her before grabbing hold of her hand and walking out of the bathroom they went over to the table and Allie was about to sit in her own seat when Bea saw the dark haired woman watching on at them she pulled Allie onto her lap and kissed her on the cheek. When she saw the woman leave Bea laughed and placed her head on the blondes shoulder. 

It was 5pm and they had got through a bottle of vodka and four shots each Allie got off Bea's lap and started to walk bringing Bea with her she pulled Bea to the dance floor and she threw her arms around Bea's neck and the redhead placed her arms on Allie's waist, their foreheads touched briefly, when a fast song came on Allie climbed on top of the pool table and began to dance getting Bea's attention, she held her hand out to Bea who laughed and got up they were so wasted, Allie pulled Bea into her and started to pepper her face with kisses, Bea ran her hands over Allie's arse getting wolf whistles off the crowd the manager wasn't having any of it, he called for security. The bouncer came in and pulled them off the pool table getting a 'Boo' from the crowd and he pushed them to the exit with Bea and Allie laughing. 

Bea: Get the fuck off us we were having a good time you prick. 

'Stupid bitches'. 

Allie: The fuck. As soon as they were thrown outside Allie turned round and tried slapping him in the face but falling over bringing Bea down with her, the doors shut behind them. 

Bea: What the fuck has just happened. 

Allie: Think we had one too many. 

Bea: Fuck it shall we go home and open a bottle of something. 

Allie: Nah i'd rather go home to our bed and fuck you senseless.

Bea: I'll ring for the taxi. Bea reached into her pocket and when she couldn't find her phone she stood up looking all over the floor. 

Allie: Babe remember police have still got it.

Bea: Yea. Bea looked upset for a minute. Allie managed to pull herself together and get up making her way over to the redhead. 

Allie: Hey what's the matter?

Bea: I just can't believe what Caroline has put us through my own sister. 

Allie: She's paying for it now won't be seeing her for a long time. 

Bea: You know what babe your right. 

Allie: I'm here for ya you know please don't try and block it out i'm a good listener. 

Bea: You know what i just wish that my mam could have met you she would have loved you. 

Allie: I would have loved her too for bringing you into this world. 

Bea: Yea she died when i was 10, my dad told me but then again he was a piss head. Bea slumped down against the wall. Allie spotted a phone box across the road. 

Allie: I'll just ring for the taxi and then i'll come straight back. Bea nodded, Allie walked over to the phone box and phoned for the taxi it was going to take 10 minutes for the taxi to arrive, Allie went into the shop next to the phone box and bought a bottle of water for them both and she made her way over to Bea and sat down next to her. 

Bea: What a day we have had. 

Allie: I think we've had a lot to drink Mrs. Allie drank some of the water and handed Bea the bottle. 

Bea: How long til the taxi arrives. 

Allie: 10 minutes, how old would your mum be now? Allie replied putting her arm around her.

Bea: 59 next month.

Allie: I'm so sorry that you didn't get much time with her. 

Bea: Wish i had spent more time with her, i was at college one day and when i came home to see my mum my dad told me she had died she had been in an accident she was hit by a car.

Allie: I'm so sorry she will be so proud of you right now. 

Bea: You reckon, yea i guess your right. 

The taxi pulled up in front of the club Allie got up helping Bea up she fell against Allie, the blonde managed to get the car door open and got in with Bea, she told the driver the address and told him to step on it. They arrived home 10 minutes later she paid the driver and he opened the car door for her Bea wrapped her arm around Allie's shoulders while the blonde placed her arm around her waist, she fumbled in her pocket for her keys once inside Allie made her way upstairs and into their bedroom, the blonde took off Bea's jacket pants and shirt off causing Bea to smile Bea fell onto the bed. 

Bea: Let's fuck. Bea then fell into a deep sleep making Allie laugh, she took off her own garments and slipped into bed placing the cover over them both watching for awhile at her beauty queen fast asleep beside her, Bea moved closer to Allie and the blonde placed her arm around her there was something in Allie's mind she had wanted to do something for Bea and make her a lot happier. 

Morning broke and Bea rolled over and hit Allie's side of the bed realizing she was the only one in bed she fully awoke and got out of the bed and started to make her way downstairs when she heard Allie on the phone she stopped and listened 'Thanks Franky i owe you no we can't tell Bea well not yet anyway she can't find out what we are doing, of course she's beautiful can't wait to see her again and get to hold her, I've got to go before she gets up and wonders where i am okay see you later bye'. Allie placed the phone onto it's receiver and Bea started crying she made her way upstairs and went into the bathroom throwing towels and bottles around the bathroom 'Fuck i'm gonna lose the only person i love, who's she seeing i'll kill the bitch'. /

Allie: Babe are you alright up there. 

Bea: Ye i'll be down in a minute. 

Bea pulled herself together and wiped her eyes she made her way downstairs, she made her way into the living room and saw Allie with a big grin on her face holding a cup of coffee for her, Allie made her way over to Bea and was about to kiss her but got rejected feeling hurt, she just took the coffee and went back upstairs shutting the bedroom door behind her. 

Allie saw the look on Bea's face and thought to herself 'Bea never turns down a kiss from me never' she decided to check what was wrong with her so went upstairs and opened the bedroom door to see Bea lying on her back she sat beside her. 

Allie: Hey what's up you don't look yourself.

Bea: Got a headache, wanna go out for a walk later might cure it. 

Allie: I can't later babe got things to do, but you know what else is a good cure for a headache. Bea nodded, Allie leaned down and Bea shook her head and climbed out of bed. 

Bea: I'm not gonna lose you am i?

Allie: Where's this come from of course you will never lose me. 

Bea: Okay well spend the day with me. 

Allie: I can't babe i'll make it up to you tonight i promise.

Bea: Don't bother i won't be in. Bea walked off and left Allie puzzled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it all in Bea's head is she really losing her or is it all in Bea's head and Allie is surprising Bea?


	63. Making up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clue is in the title- Serious of making up time.

It had been a week and Bea wasn't talking, every time Allie said something she just nodded even in the bedroom Bea had placed a wall between them both using pillows all what Allie wanted to do was wrap her arms around her and snuggle up or even just try and talk to Bea but she didn't know why she wasn't talking and being so distant. It was Monday morning and Bea was getting ready for work putting a tank top on and a t-shirt over the top she put some spares in a back pack she took an apple and made her way outside without a goodbye or a kiss she hopped onto her Harley and drove off to get to the garage. When she arrived there she got stuck into the work checking oil and changing the wheels on a gold Harley, even Patrick knew that something was up he came over to Bea and handed her a spanner to tighten the bolts. 

Patrick: Hey Bea. She took off her top feeling hot and swetty she threw it to one side and took the spanner off him. 

Bea: Umm... Yea. Bea started to tighten the first bolt. 

Patrick: If you don't mind me asking you look down in the dumps as for all this week you gonna tell me what's up is it that sister of mine? 

Bea: It's alright. 

Patrick: Hey come on i can tell something's up. 

Bea: Speak to her, she got all jealous of some bar woman at the club , i reckon she's seeing someone. 

Patrick: What that's crazy, she loves the bones of you every time we talk on the phone it's Bea this Bea that she hardly talks about herself you think she's having an affair impossible. 

Bea: Well she was talking to our friend Franky saying 'She's beautiful can't wait to put my arms around her again' and not to tell me about it, what other explanation is there? 

Patrick: She would never cheat Bea. 

Bea: If you don't mind I've got an engine to fix.

Patrick left Bea and made his way into the garage and into his office he went over to his desk and lifted the phone off the hook and rang for Bea and Allie's house phone, when the blonde answered he said 'Right sis what's going on between you and Bea' they spent a good half an hour talking Allie had told him what's really going on. Bea had just finished on the Harley and gave it back to the owner when he came to collect, she was about to work on the second bike but Patrick grabbed Bea's jacket and handed it to her. 

Patrick: Great job today Bea you must be pleased now go off home we'll finish tomorrow. 

Bea: Are you sure i mean i don't mind working over. 

Patrick: No get off home you look tired. 

Bea: Yes i am thanks bro

Patrick: Your welcome sis and try and talk to her. 

Bea: What has she said?

Patrick: Nothing much just go home. 

Bea took her jacket and got on her Harley putting her shades on she switched the engine on and lifted up the stand and speeded off down the road and down the quiet streets. Allie was sat at home on the sofa in her shorts and tank top eating a box of chocolate with strawberry creme filling with Prince on her lap she was reading a book a love story, it got very interesting when she heard the bike coming up at the front and saw Bea getting off she saw as the redhead took off her jacket and was left in her sleeveless top 'Damn she looks so gorgeous' Allie couldn't help but stare and smile as soon as Bea walked in she took a look at Allie and made her way into the kitchen for a glass of water as soon as she came back she went and sat on the opposite side placing her head back she closed her eyes. 

Allie: How was your day today. 

Bea: Fine you. 

Allie: Spoke to Patrick today.

Bea: Oh yea. 

Allie: You think i'm cheating on ya? Bea didn't say anything she just looked at her with a sad look on her face messing with her fingers. 

Bea: Well are ya.

Allie: No why would i? i love you to bits i would never cheat on you your my everything i thought you knew me better than that. 

Bea: I heard you last week saying that someone was beautiful and you can't wait to get to hold her again. 

Allie: I was talking to Franky and i was talking about little Francesca how beautiful she is and how i can't wait to get to hold her she's so adorable. 

Bea: Oh, what was the bit about i must not find out. Allie got up and made her way over to the drawers she was on the verge of tears she took out an envelope and handed it over to Bea she fully sat up and looked at the envelope, Allie now had tears coming out of her eyes, as Bea opened it she saw it was a 'Electrical register'. 

Allie: It was meant to be a surprise but your jealousy got the best of ya. 

Bea: My mum but how? 

Allie: It was tricky but i talked to Franky over the phone and told them your maiden name but her last name has changed now because she remarried so she's Margaret Johnson but she's a widower now she is very much alive that's why i didn't want to tell you just in case you got upset if we didn't get the news you were after she lives in the countryside in a little cottage,we have spoken to her and she has shown us pictures of you when you were little so it's all legit just can't believe that you thought the worse of me. Bea placed the paper down at the side of her and tried reaching for her but Allie got up she was really upset she placed her shoes on and took Prince with her outside the front she made her way out of the garden. Bea sighed and just bursted into tears she took the paper in her hands and placed it back into the envelope and placed it back into the drawer she grabbed her jacket and made her way out of the front door she felt so bad why did she have to get jealous over nothing she loves her so much. 

She finally found her at the park throwing a stick for the dog, she took a look and when she saw Allie turn round she made her way over Prince ran over to Bea and started to jump up and her handing her the stick which she then threw far for him to fetch, Allie sat on the swing and started to push herself when Bea reached to her she sat on the swing next to her, when they both looked at each other Bea held her hand out hoping that Allie would take hold of it. 

Bea: Please forgive me i didn't mean to act the way i did. 

Allie: But why did you? 

Bea: We have been through a lot for the past few months and i haven't been thinking right all this has got to me, i felt like i was losing you as people either turn against me or they leave me. 

Allie: I'm your wife i love you so much and to think that i would cheat on you it hurts me so much. 

Bea: I know i was a right bitch. Allie got up bringing Bea up off the swing their eyes connected Bea looked at her lips wanting to kiss her so bad. 

Allie leaned forward and brushed their noises together and captured their lips into a soft kiss, Bea wrapped her arms around the blonde and reached down to grab at her arse Allie moaned. 

Allie: I think we have beat the worlds record. Bea looked up at her with a confused expression on her face. 

Bea: What do you mean? 

Allie: We haven't had sex for a week since you made that wall with those pillows in bed. Bea smiled and linked their fingers the redhead bought the bodies closer raining light kisses and nibbles to the side of her neck. 

Bea: Come on then we have some catching up to do.

Allie: We need to talk first about your mum.

Bea placed her head down only for Allie to place her finger under her chin to lift it up again. 

Bea: After all this time i was told she died who makes things up like that my dad is a sick fuck. 

Allie: Shall we go down tomorrow? 

Bea: i don't know it's pretty scary after all these years what if she doesn't recognize me.

Allie: Babe your her little baby yea you have grown up she will always remember you, besides i want to see all these pics of you as a baba. 

Bea: But what if she rejects me for being married to you to the person i really love. 

Allie: She saw me and she knows that we are married and she still asked to see you. 

Bea: Really? And you will come with me won't you. 

Allie: Of course i will come.

Bea placed her hands on both sides of Allie's face and kissed her, Allie opened her mouth to let Bea's tongue into her mouth, Bea let out a loud moan when Allie's tongue met hers, they were into their own little world making out like teenagers they didn't realize it was beginning to rain Allie didn't have her jacket when they pulled apart Bea took off her jacket and placed it around her and wrapped her arm around her they began to walk both wanting to go home Prince started to run to them. Once they were home Bea started to giggle when Allie got in she let the dog into the living room and grabbed hold of Bea's hand leading them both upstairs Bea held onto the blondes waist when they reached the bedroom door Allie turned round and grabbed Bea by her top pulling her in she started to kiss her with so much passion they barely stopped to breathe Allie lifted Bea's tank top up and over her head she pushed Bea on the bed and climbed on top of her running her hands down her body stopping at the top of her pants taking down the redheads pants, then going back up her body kissing up her thighs when she got to the top of her thighs she placed her hand over Bea's wet clit using the tip of her fingers she began to rub against the hard bud she flicked her tongue over her wet core making Bea moan out a satisfying moan, she climbed up further onto Bea's body with her fingers still teasing Bea's clit. She began to kiss along her neck she pulled one of her nipple's into her mouth licking and sucking it making it go hard then giving the other breast the same treatment. She could feel herself building up but she ignored her own want and gave the attention to Bea. She kissed down Bea's chest and down her stomach she cupped her breasts giving them a squeeze. When she reached Bea's legs she separated Bea's legs and went straight in with her tongue locking her lips against her clit, Bea felt so good having the blondes lips against her were she needed it the most Allie moved her tongue all through Bea's wet folds and flicked over her clit she started to enter Bea with two fingers coating in Bea's juices the redhead jumped at the touch but she felt so good, she knew Bea was close, Allie kept on licking at Bea clit and added a third finger inside of her she picked up the pace she felt Bea start to tremble and shake as her orgasm took a hold of her body calling out the blondes name as she came she pulled back to see Bea's chest heaving and her breathing fast as she withdrew her fingers from inside of her wife she placed them into her mouth not wasting the juices, Bea pulled Allie back up and rolled them over so that she was halfway on top of her, she moved Allie's hair from her face and placed a kiss to her lips. 

Bea: Wow, i'm totally fucked. 

Allie: You have just been Novaked 

Bea: I'm so sorry for ever doubting you. 

Allie: I shouldn't have kept it from you babe, but i really wanted to find out the truth if your mum was alive or not and if she wasn't i would have found out where she was buried. 

Bea: Thank you so much for finding out.

Allie: I'd do anything for you. 

Bea: Just so nervous i haven't seen her in a long time. 

Allie: It will be a shock and you will be nervous i was the same after seeing my mum after all this time but we have got to know one another and we are stronger than ever, like she is there for you too. Let's talk later. She pulled Bea's head down until their lips met in a soft passionate kiss, 

Bea: Take your clothes off

Allie: Why don't you take them off. 

Bea smirked and lifted Allie up to take off her top and bra then she slid down her slim body to remove her shorts she wasn't wearing any underwear and her shorts were soaked she threw them across the room not caring were they landed Bea climbed back onto Allie's naked body and kissed her slipping her tongue in to caress hers Allie moaned into the kiss while her other hand came between their bodies and between the blondes legs she easily slipped her fingers through her folds circling around her clit making her scream out in pleasure. 

Allie: Fuck me Bea, that is so good. 

Bea: I intend to, you feel so fantastic around my fingers. 

As Bea put pressure onto Allie's clit she rolled her tongue around her left breast, licking and sucking on her hardened nipple she began to tease her wet slit making the blonde groan out. 

Allie: Babe don't tease me i need you inside me now. 

When Bea entered her with two fingers she heard Allie cry out 'Oh fuck, fuck yea just there baby'. Thrusting her fingers in and out of her she felt Allie move her hips with her fingers. Allie grabbed the back of Bea's neck and started to ride her fingers harder and faster building up to her orgasm, she felt Bea put more pressure on her wet clit adding a third finger to send her over the edge, thrusting in and out of her Allie gripped tighter around the back of Bea's neck as she rode out her orgasm Bea watched on at her. When she withdrew her fingers she licked her fingers clean not wasting a drop of her wife on her fingers. She fell down at the side of the blonde watching as Allie's chest was going up and down and her breathing was coming back to normal. Allie sat up and was about to get up when Bea stopped her placing her hand on her back. 

Bea: Where are you going Mrs? 

Allie: To shower come and join me. 

Bea: Stay here for a bit and i'll join ya. 

Allie smiled and laid back down on her side placing her hand on Bea's stomach running her finger tips in circles around Bea's belly button making Bea giggle, she leaned down and placed a small kiss on her stomach then looked at her she placed her hand on Bea's face. 

Allie: What do you think you want to ask your mum? 

Bea: I don't know there's a lot of questions floating around in my mind but i never thought of asking her. 

Allie: Whatever you ask her won't make her love you any less you deserve the answers to your questions babe and you will get them even if you don't like the answers i'll be there by your side. Bea leaned up to kiss her on the lips, she took Allie's hand and linked their fingers and kissed the back of her hand. 

Bea: You know what darling, let's go in that shower and get some sleep Patrick's got me working hard. 

Allie: Been told your doing so well. 

As they got out of bed Bea got behind Allie wrapping her arms around her front and kissing the side of her neck. 

Bea: You should pop round sometime and see how i work. Allie turned her head round a bit and replied. 

Allie: Might just do that. 

After they had showered and finally got out of the shower after Allie persuaded her to stay in a little bit more but the blonde just wanted to make out with her under the running water. They eventually made it back to the bedroom Allie went downstairs to put more food into his bowl and fresh water, she opened the back door just a little for him to go out then she made her way back upstairs and got into bed with Bea wrapping her arms around her they went into a deep sleep before whispering 'I love you's' .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter was it a shock, how do you think it will go with seeing Bea's mum?


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter a flashback to when Bea was 18 before Harry was on the scene. Bit of a teary one but gets better.

It was still early in the morning when Bea started rolling around in her sleep it looked like she was having a nightmare. 

Flashback. 

A young 18 year old Bea was coming out of college with her bag over her shoulder she couldn't wait to get home to show her mum all of her hard work she had done she was studying art, she had just made it for the 3'oclock bus when she got home she couldn't help the big smile on her face as soon as she entered the house she entered the living room to see her dad sitting on the sofa with a cigarette in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. 

Bea: Dad you shouldn't be drinking.

Frank: Don't tell me what to do i'm aloud to do what i want when i want. 

Bea: Where's mum, I've done this amazing artwork today and i want to show her.

Frank: She's dead. 

Bea: What no she can't be, why are you making up lies. Bea had tears in her eyes. 

Frank: She's fucking dead you stupid bitch. 

Bea: You fucking arsehole you drove her away. 

Frank: It was a car crash i wasn't involved. 

Bea: Yea you wasn't driving the car but you drove her out of this house with your drinking you didn't think about your marriage. 

Frank: Get upstairs young lady. 

Bea: Oh, don't think you can boss me around, your pissed out of your skull. 

Frank got up and faced his daughter he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her upstairs screaming and kicking he pushed her in her bedroom and shut the door locking it. 

Frank: You stay in there and shut up. 

Bea: You arsehole. Bea screamed.

Frank: Shut up. 

Bea cried and went to her bed and sat down opening her bag to take out a photo of her mum and a paper pad she opened it to reveal a drawing of her mum she had done in college and at the side in the corner was a picture of a moon and the writing 'to the moon and back' Bea cried and laid down on her bed cradling the picture in her arms. 

End of flashback. 

Bea was still shaking in her sleep which made Allie wake up and turned to face her wife she shouted her but it didn't work she shook her and tapped her in the face, Bea sat up and was breathing heavily. Allie sat up next to her and moved her curls from her face. 

Allie: A bad dream? It's alright baby it's going to be okay. Allie laid back down bringing Bea down she placed her head on the blondes chest and her breathing came back to normal. 

Bea: Oh Allie. Allie linked their legs together not letting go of her she then placed her arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

Allie: You want to tell me about it? 

Bea: In the morning. 

Allie: Okay baby you just sleep, it's alright i'm here. 

Bea: Don't let go please don't let go. 

Allie: I won't beautiful, i won't. She held onto her not letting go. whatever her nightmare was about had Allie upset. 

When morning broke the sun shined through the curtains and shined on Allie's face which made her open her eyes. When she saw that she was alone she got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom to find she wasn't there. She made her way downstairs to find a cup of coffee and a tray of toast with a tub of marmite, but still no sign of Bea. She looked through the window to find her in the back garden with prince throwing a ball for him to fetch, Bea looked at her and made her way back into the house she wrapped her arms around Allie's neck and gave her a sweet loving kiss. 

Bea: Good morning baby.

Allie: Morning to you too beautiful, how are you now? 

Bea: I'm good. Bea gave her one of her smiles but Allie knew that she wasn't okay. Bea went over to the sink to finish off some dishes when she felt Allie place her arms around her and the blonde rest her chin on her shoulder. 

Allie: You can tell me if you want. Bea turned round and faced her, Allie placed her arms back around Bea rest them around her back. 

Bea: It was about my mum about finding out she was 'dead'. When i came home from college to find my dad drunk he dragged me up the stairs and he locked me in the bedroom, just because i told him what he was a drunk he didn't like the truth and i had drawn a picture of her but didn't have the chance to give it to her. 

Bea left Allie and ran upstairs and into the spare room and took a box from out of the cupboard and took it downstairs to the living room and opened it. Allie went over to her and sat down beside her. She watched as Bea opened up the box, there was a few reports of Bea in College and the were always good reports, as Bea went through taking out the papers she saw the paper pad she took it out and opened up to a few pages in and came across the drawing she ran her fingers over the drawing she had tears coming out of her eyes, Allie saw this and placed her arm around her and bringing her closer to her body she placed a kiss to her cheek. 

Allie: Hey it's alright. 

Bea: I thought that my mum had died and all along she was alive i don't know what to say when i see her. 

Allie: You tell her what you want. 

Bea: You know i wouldn't be able to do this without you by my side thank you. 

Allie: You don't have to thank me i love you and i want to be by your side. 

Bea: I just want to say sorry for ever doubting you i shouldn't have gone off on one like i did. 

Allie: It's all behind us now . Bea placed her hand on her wife's face and leaned forward and crashed their mouths together into a soft kiss. When they pulled apart Bea took Allie's hand just to hold it and placed everything back into it's box. 

Bea: Shall we go now?

Allie: You want to go now, of course we can. 

Bea took her bag pack and placed the pad into the bag and they were both out of the house and on the bike it was very peaceful that morning hardly any cars going past when they hit the countryside it was quiet. When they had reached the tiny little cottage she pulled up on the opposite side and stopped the bike Bea turned to face the house and took a deep breath, Allie took hold of Bea's hand and linked their fingers, Bea smiled at her and then they opened the small gate and walked up the garden path as they reached the door Bea rang the bell then when none was answering she rang the bell again, they heard the door unlocking from the inside and then the door opening. They finally came face to face with one another, Margaret was shocked but smiled at the same time she had brown curly hair and brown eyes, Bea didn't know what to do she just stuttered. 

Bea: Hi,, i... i'm Bea. 

Margaret: Hello Bea i know who you are come along in. Margaret smiled and stood to one side to let them both in and they stopped for Margaret to show them to the living room were there was a pot of tea on a glass table. 

Margaret: Would you both like a cup of tea? 

Bea: yes please.

Allie: Please. 

Margaret: I'll just get the cups won't be a minute. Margaret exited to the kitchen, Bea stood up from the sofa to look at the cabinet to see a block with tiny footprints, she jumped when she heard 'That was you'. 

Margaret: Sorry didn't mean to make you jump. Yea that's you i had that done a few weeks after your birth, i also have photos when u were a baby and as a child i'm sure that you and your wife will love to have a look wow my girl has grown up. 

Allie: Would love to see mini Bea. 

Margaret went into the cabinet and reached the top and bought out a metal box and she placed it onto the coffee table and she let Bea take it and open it. She opened it to reveal the first picture of a tiny Bea as a baby with her eyes open her brown chocolate eyes looking up and her small hands and feet. 

Bea: Why didn't you come back and see me i thought you were dead Frank told me that you were dead? 

Margaret: I tried but when i came round Frank always said that you were out with your friends or that you were asleep and he told me to stay away i wanted to see you so much it has hurt me not seeing you and he would say anything so that he thought you would forget about me and you wouldn't come searching for me. Bea looked inside the box to see a birth certificate to see her name Beatrice Alice Cormack. 

Bea: I never forgot about you i cried everyday when i went to sleep i hardly slept. I have something for you i did it in College. Bea went into her back pack and reached out her pad and carefully teared out the page and handed it over to her mum, she was amazed by the drawing. 

Margaret: Oh Bea it's beautiful i knew you had the talent, we need to get to know one another I've missed out on your life so much. Bea had told her mum that she had a baby girl and she was married to the father.

Bea: There's something else i need to tell you too but your not going to like it. 

Margaret: Tell me. 

Bea: I've been in Prison. 

Margaret: I know you have love and it doesn't change a thing. 

Bea: How did you find out? 

Margaret: You was in the newspaper then i saw you on the news coming out of court about some lad Brayden Holt took your daughter Debbie's life i'm so sorry love i would have loved to have met her.

Bea: I would have loved you to meet her i moved out and met Harry and fell pregnant at 18 then married but he was the worse but he was a good father at times but shit husband he was violent. 

Margaret: Do you have any pictures of her? Bea reached into her pocket and took our her wallet she showed a picture of Debbie in her school uniform.

Bea: I want to know more about you. 

Margaret: After i left, i left Australia for awhile and moved to London i know it was far i had a job in a bar then i met this amazing man who came in to see me every night and we went on dates we got married 3 years later then we moved back here sadly he died a year ago from prostate cancer i wasn't well after that i tried to get in touch with you but found out you didn't live there and when Allie and Franky got in touch wanting me to get in touch with you, i was so happy and relieved that finally i get the chance to see you again and make it up to you, i know it will take some time getting you to know me better I've got all the time in the world. 

Bea: I would love to get to know you.

Allie: Me too.

They spent most of that afternoon talking about Debbie and basically how she and Allie met, Margaret didn't mind how they had met as long as she made her daughter happy and Margaret likes her. They looked through more photos of Margaret and Bea together. The time was getting on but it won't be the last time they see her. 

Bea: You should pop down to ours one time and meet Prince our pet. 

Margaret: Would love to. Margaret scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it over to Bea, 'Here is my number whenever you want to talk night or day i will be here. Bea and Allie got up and Bea held out her hand hoping that she would shake her hand but was bought into a hug, Bea didn't know what to do weather she should place her arms around her which she ended up doing. 

Bea: See you again soon. 

Margaret: Yes you will you can count on that thank you for the drawing i will put it in a frame and hang it in my bedroom. 

Margaret showed them to the door and once again said their goodbyes. Bea just stood outside of the now closed door and just stood there, Allie placed her hand on her shoulder and the redhead looked at her. 

Bea: Things are looking up now i finally have my mom. 

Allie: Yes you do. 

Bea: But i don't want to be hurt again, i want her to be there for me as i'll be there for her. 

Allie: She's left you her number and we will see more of her. 

Bea: Thank you for today for coming with me. 

Allie: I just came to see the photos of you as a mini Bea. Allie joked. i'll be there whenever you want me to be. Bea held her arm out to Allie and she linked her arm through hers as they walked out of the garden and looked back to see Margaret stood at the window she waved and they both waved back then they made their way back over to the bike. 

When they arrived back home they saw Franky at the front of their house with her pram Allie got off the bike and went over to them she took a look at Francesca and smiled she placed her hand on her stomach and tickled her which made her gurgle. 

Franky: Where have you been red been banging on your front door for over 3 hours now. 

Bea: Sorry Franky had to see someone. 

Franky: I'm locked out Bridget doesn't finish til 10 tonight can we come stay with you for a bit. 

Allie: I think that we can cope with you for 5 hours. Allie joked, getting a nudge off Franky. Bea went to the front door and unlocked it waiting for Allie and Franky to come in. 

Bea: Are you hungry. Both Allie and Franky said. 

'Starving' 

Franky: What are you making. 

Bea: A chicken and vegetable stir fry. 

Allie: My favorite. 

Franky: Sounds sweet red i'll have some of that. 

They all decided to help with the lunch, Franky started to chop up the vegetables and Allie started to chop up the chicken once they had chopped up everything they threw it into the pan for Bea to stir. Allie grabbed a bottle of red wine from the cupboard and poured three glasses placing one next to Bea. 

Bea: You two go and sit down I've got this. 

Franky: Cheers red. 

Bea: Franky. Bea placed the wooden spatula down and walked over to Franky and threw her arms around her and hugged her tight and whispered 'Thank you'. When she let go of her she smiled and made her way back over to the counter. 

Franky: You okay red. 

Bea: I'm good do i need a reason to hug my best friend. 

Franky: No. Franky smiled at her and made her way into the living room and left Bea and Allie in the kitchen. 

Bea: Babe you don't need to stay go and sit down I've got everything under control. Allie took her glass and gave her a kiss on her cheek and started to make her way into the living to find Franky holding her daughter feeding her. 

Franky: What's wrong with Bea she hugged me right out of the blue not that I'm complaining. 

Allie: She will probably tell you when she comes in.

An hour later Bea came in with two plates and handed one to Franky and the other to Allie she then went back into the kitchen to get her own plate and glass of wine she made her way back into the living room and sat down next to her wife. 

Bea: I want to thank you both for tracking down my mum if it wasn't for you two i wouldn't have known she was alive so thank you.

Franky: Anything to see that smile red, anyway what are the both of you doing next Wednesday. 

Allie: Nothing. 

Bea: Yea we're free. 

Franky: Good. 

They finished off their meal Franky took the plates off Bea and Allie and said that she would wash up Bea said that she would dry, Allie drank her glass of wine and took their glasses back into the kitchen. Francesca started crying Franky was about to make her way back into the living room. 

Allie: It's alright Franky i'll check her for you. 

Franky: Thanks Blondie. Allie went over to the pram and picked up the little baby girl once she picked it up she knew what the crying was about. Allie carried Francesca into the kitchen and stood in the door way. 

Allie: This little one has a wet diaper, you got any fresh clothes and a nappy. 

Franky: Yea it's in the bag under the pram, do you mind changing her?

Allie: I don't mind at all. Allie smiled and left Bea and Franky to do the dishes she took out a nappy and placed the baby grow on the sofa and made her way upstairs and went to use the bathroom. When the dishes were done Bea and Franky went and sat down on the sofa in the living room with a glass of white wine. Then they heard a knock on the front door Bea got up and answered it was Bridget she was shivering on the doorstep, she stepped aside so she could come in once the door was shut Bridget and Bea made their way into the living room. Franky got up and wrapped her arms around her. 

Franky: Your a bit early gidge.

Bridget: Yea they let me go early wasn't feeling well 

Franky: What's the matter?

Bridget: Stomach pains and being sick i must have a bug or something I've got some time off work to get better. 

Franky; Good time for you to rest up and get better for next week. 

Bridget: Oh yea. 

Franky: It's her birthday next Wednesday 

Bridget: Don't, i'm going to be so old 

Franky: Hey i still love you what ever age you are it's not about the age as long as our love is strong for each other which it is. Franky sat down and bought Bridget down to sit on her lap Bridget wrapped her arms around her neck and smiled. 

Bridget: Where's our daughter? 

Allie: She's here. Allie stood at the doorway with the little one in her arms.

Bridget: My beautiful girl. 

Allie: Just changed her nappy hope I've done it right. Allie showed them all and went to get the baby grow. 

Franky: You've done a great job Blondie your a natural. 

Bea: She so is. Bea watched on as her wife started to dress her putting her little legs and arms inside of the clothing she buttoned her up and handed her to Bea to hold while she puts the nappy bag in the bin and she put the wet clothing into the washing machine. 

Franky: I'm gonna get this one home. 

Bridget: I'm sorry i'm not that much company all i want to do is go bed with a glass of water. 

Bea: Don't worry about it Bridget you get better soon. Bridget got off Franky's lap and Franky got up taking Francesca off Bea she placed her back into the pram and Bea and Allie showed them both out.

Franky: We'll talk tomorrow. Bea nodded. They watched on as Bridget and Franky walked down the street with Franky pushing the pram, when they disappeared round the corner they went in with Allie shutting the door behind them she saw Bea standing smiling in the living room. 

Bea: Your a natural i can't wait for us to have our own little family. Allie smiled she walked over to Bea and kissed her passionately, Bea placed her hands on Allie's waist to steady herself. 

As soon as Bridget and Franky got into the house Bridget turned round and pushed the pram into the living room. 

Bridget: Have you told them about Maxine yet? 

Franky: No she was so happy on meeting her mum after all those years apart, i didn't want to tell her and get her all upset.

Bridget: She's going to find out sooner or later and she needs to know now. 

Franky: I'll ring Maxine. Franky took her mobile from the pram and dialed for Maxine's number. Bea and Allie was in the kitchen making themselves a drink before going to bed. 

Bea: I wonder what time Maxine will be home tonight i miss her. 

Allie: I do too. 

Bea: You ready for bed i'm so tired I've got work tomorrow morning early start. 

Allie: Yea i'm ready give me a minute to see to Prince. 

Bea: I'll be waiting. 

Bea kissed her and then made her way out of the kitchen and climbed the staircase she knocked on Maxine's bedroom to see if she came home and went straight to bed but there was no answer she opened the bedroom door and turned on the light and saw the wardrobe open and no clothes inside she looked on the bed and saw a piece of paper she sat down and opened up the paper and it was from Maxine. She looked over the note and tears came out rolling down on her face. She didn't see Allie at the doorway. 

Allie: What's the matter honey? 

Bea: Maxine she's gone. 

Allie: Gone? 

Bea: Moved out. Allie sat down next to her and placed her arm around her.

Allie: What does it say? 

 

'Bea and Allie i came round today to get the rest of my stuff and i wanted to talk to you in person but you wasn't in so i thought on writing you this note, i just want to tell you, you both have changed my life for the better you both have stood by me and i wouldn't have this job if it weren't for you giving me the courage and the determination i love you both so much you are both like my family. I need to move out i have found this amazing house not as amazing as yours it's not that far from you it's just a few blocks from you, please don't get upset i know you will but i need to start to living on my own otherwise i would just live at yours all of the time which would be amazing you should both come and check out my house i'll be there for you both whenever you need me. 

Your loving friend 

Maxine xxx

Allie: She's not moved far babe she's only a few blocks away. 

Bea: I know that but i'm going to miss her so much. 

Allie: I know you will i will too, but just like what her letter says she needs to know what it's like living in her own house. 

Bea: I knew that it wasn't gonna be forever but i loved her here. 

Allie: Come on let's go bed we can ring her in the morning. 

Bea held onto Allie's hand as they were leaving the bedroom she let go of the blondes hand and told her to go ahead to the bedroom while she goes down and makes herself another drink she said she would go and get her one but Bea replied it's alright i won't be long. As Bea started to make her way downstairs Allie watched on for a few minutes and then made her way into the bedroom to change for bed. Bea made herself a glass of juice and made her way back to the living room and opened the drawer and searched the drawer when she came to a photo she took it out and smiled it was a pictures of her Maxine and Allie pulling funny faces. 

There was a knock on the front door Bea wiped her eyes and placed the photo on the table in front of her and went to check who was knocking this late she opened the door and stood there was Maxine, she stood aside to let her in. Maxine made her way to the living room and saw the photo and smiled when Bea came through to her she turned round and saw the sadness on her face Maxine opened her arms and Bea made her way over to her and into Maxine's arms and cried. Maxine sat them both down and took Bea's hands into her own. 

Maxine: Hey i don't like to see you upset hun please no tears. 

Bea: I can't help it i got use to seeing you in the mornings i loved you living with us and now you have moved out. 

Maxine: Yea only a few blocks. 

Bea: But we won't see more of you will we? 

Maxine: You can both pop down mine when you want to and you are welcome to come to the pub and i'll have a drink with you. Allie appeared at the doorway in her red nightie. 

Allie: Yea and when i do my nights down with my rapping and singing there will be plenty of time to see each other. 

Maxine: Getting ready for bed are ya?

Allie: Yea. Allie smiled 

Maxine: I'll leave you both to it then. Maxine took a piece of scrap paper off the table and wrote down two numbers. One was her mobile and the other was the landline number, 

Bea: As long as we get to see you then i'm good i will miss you living here with us. 

Maxine: You can change the room into a nursery or something. 

Bea: I love you Maxi.

Maxine: I love you too both of you, get some sleep. 

Bea; Will do goodnight Maxine. 

They watched as Maxine walked out of the garden and straight down the street they saw Maxine enter her own garden she smiled 'yea i can still see her' Bea said to Allie. They shut the door and locked up they made their way upstairs and heard a bark at the bottom of the stairs so Bea turned round and picked him up and carried him upstairs she placed him on the end of the bed were he curled up into a ball, they got into bed with Bea lying on her back Allie moved further into Bea and placed her leg over hers and kissed and nuzzled her neck. 

Allie: I love you. Bea smiled and kissed the top of her head and replied. 

Bea: I love you more. They both fell into a deep sleep yes Maxine has moved out but not that far away just a few blocks down they couldn't wait to take a look at her new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't be the last time you see of Margaret how did you like Bea's mum finally seeing her after all those years of being told that she was Dead? 
> 
> P.S- I know it's not Bridget's birthday next Wednesday but thought it would be nice to write more about Bridget as well.


	65. Chapter 65

Morning had broke and it looked like it was going to be a nice day the sun was shining through the curtains and both Bea and Allie was still in bed asleep, Allie finally awoke and smiled at her wife sleeping softly at the side of her Bea scrunched her nose up. 

Bea: What time is it? 

Allie: 10:30 

Bea: Shit. Bea got out of bed and ran over to the drawers and took out a tank top and tracky bottoms she began to quickly change with Allie watching on with a big grin on her face. 

Bea: Don't look at me like that. 

Allie: Like what babe?

Bea: Like you just want to get me back into bed if we did that i wouldn't be going to work at all today. Allie got up and walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her resting them on her back. 

Allie: And would that be a bad thing?

Bea: Of course not but i love my job. 

Allie: So when am i going to see you. 

Bea: Later this afternoon. 

Allie: Okay. Allie sat on the bed and watched as Bea finished getting dressed she sat down next to the blonde to put on her socks. She checked the time and took her phone from out of the top drawer she handed Allie her gown she put it on and fastened herself up and she took the redheads hand as they made their way out of the bedroom Bea grabbed her helmet keys and leather jacket they both kissed each other goodbye on the doorstep and the blonde watched as her wife got on the bike and went straight down the street. 

When Bea arrived at work she saw Patrick against the wall with a man pinning him up against the wall she quickly pulled up and came to a stop she ran over and took off her helmet. She grabbed the man from behind and threw him to the floor. Bea checked if Patrick was alright and then turned her attention back to the man. 

Patrick: I told you, you pay full price or you go somewhere else. 

Bea: Get the fuck outta here now why you can still walk. He got up as fast as he could and he was on his way. Patrick had a red mark on his neck he smiled not caring about it. 

Patrick: Your a life saver Bea thank you. 

Bea: It's a good job i came on the scene, you alright? 

Patrick: Yea I'm fine how are you and Allie now.

Bea: We're good my jealousy got the best of me when all the time she was surprising me. 

Patrick: Yea i heard i'm so happy you've found your mom Bea. 

Bea: Thanks we've got so much to catch up on.

Patrick: And you have three more bikes to get fixing today mechanical Bea. Patrick laughed and threw her the overalls and watched as she stepped into them before handing her the tools. She started on the first bike while Patrick was starting on putting the parts back together on another bike. 

Bea: What was all that about anyway if you don't mind me asking. 

Patrick: Well this is the bike i was supposed to be putting back together it needed a lot of new parts new engine, new brakes and he refused to pay the asking price and he told me to price it down a little but i told him the parts i had to order were quite expensive he lost his temper and threw a spanner aiming at me luckily i ducked otherwise my girlfriend would have gone 'Bunta on his arse'. 

 

Bea: We always have to deal with hard customers in our lives huh? 

Patrick: Too right hopefully he takes his bike and goes somewhere else. 

Throughout that morning they had a couple of hot drinks and got back to working on the bikes, Bea went under the bike to tighten up a few of the bolts underneath when she saw a pair of feet opposite her women's feet in flip flops. 

Bea: Won't keep you long. 

When Bea came out from under the bike she was laid flat on her back she looked up and saw Allie looking down at her with her short shorts and her blue tank t-shirt with her sunglasses on top of her head. 

Allie: Afternoon baby thought i'd bring your dinner. Bea got up and faced her she had oil on her face and hands, Allie tapped a tub in her hands. 

Bea: Give me a minute love i just need to wash my hands. Allie waited until Bea went and washed her hands and face when she came back over to Allie Bea unbuttoned her overalls and rolled them half way down her body and wrapped the sleeves around her body she smiled at her wife and took hold of her hand and they both sat down on the grass. Patrick came out of his office to find that his sister has come round Allie shouted over to him to come and join them as there was enough to go round. Once they had their dinner they talked about what jobs they were doing on the bikes so Allie took the container off Bea and kissed her and then hugged and kissed her brother. 

Allie: I'll see you later babe. 

Bea: See you soon. Bea watched as her wife walked down the path and cross the road she looked so hot in her red shorts and tank top it was a hot day she couldn't wait until they finish the job off so she can get home and spend the rest of the afternoon with her. Bea got straight back to work changing the tyres on the bike and giving it a clean, Patrick threw her the keys to the bike. 

Patrick: You can test drive it let's hope it works I've tried but no such luck. 

Bea took off a cap on the bike and started to pour the petrol in not too much, she placed the key into the ignition she got on and took it off the stand she turned the key it worked first time, Bea nodded to Patrick and watched as she drove off the pavement and onto the road, she only went down the road and then back up again she stopped in front of Patrick and placed it back on it's stand then got off. 

Bea: You were saying. 

Patrick: Must like you then. 

Bea: She's a babe all bikes love me. 

Patrick: There's a bonus in it for you been trying to get that bike done for almost two weeks. 

Bea: Really? It was nothing all it needed was tyres changing and just brakes redoing and the engine wasn't looking so good.

Patrick: Thanks Bea, you get off home, you've done really good i'll phone the owner and the other two can wait till next week as the owners are away at the moment and won't be back for a few weeks so i'll lock these in the garage. 

Bea: Are you sure? 

Patrick: Positive see you on Wednesday gives you a good few days off. 

Bea: If you need me give me a call yea and i'll be down. 

Patrick: Sure Bea. 

Bea: I wasn't expecting to go home for another 2 hours. 

Patrick: Hey i'll be closing up soon anyway if anyone wants me they can call me on my mobile not that busy on a Friday. 

Bea took off her overalls and took her hair out of her bun and grabbed her helmet and took her bike out of the garage and she was setting off down the street feeling the relief of going home early. Once she had arrived home she placed her helmet by the door and took off her boots she padded her way through the living room and saw her wife chopping up vegetable and placing them in the pan, when she placed the knife down Bea sneaked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist resting them around her stomach she started to kiss the side of her neck. 

Bea: Mmm you taste so good and smell amazing. 

Allie: Hey baby didn't expect you to be home so soon. 

Bea: Patrick let me go early seeing as i did a good job and don't have that much work to do for now. Allie turned round into Bea's embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck and started to plant tiny kisses at the side of her mouth and then placed her lips against Bea'. 

Allie So... (kiss) we (Kiss) have (kiss) the (kiss) rest (kiss) of (kiss) the (kiss) afternoon (kiss) together. Bea smiled. 

Bea: Mmm i'm starving what are you making?

Allie: chicken and vegetable stir fry with a barbecue flavoring. 

Bea: Sounds amazing. 

Allie: How about you get yourself freshened up and lunch will be ready in an hour put your feet up and relax i need to discuss something to you. 

Bea: What's that?

Allie: Later.

Bea took off her tank top and threw it into the pile of washing and slid her tracky bottoms down her legs and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs and straight into the bathroom and into the shower putting it on a low temperature feeling hot she let the water stream on her face she took the body wash and started to wash herself. 

Allie started to pour in the barbecue sauce in with the chicken she was really pleased with herself she had to taste a tiny bit of it she put the oven on low temperature she didn't hear Bea come in behind her. 

Bea: Your a naughty girl, tasting food without me.

Allie: Just checking to taste as good as it looks. 

Bea: Anything you cook is really tasty. Allie got a spoon and placed in the pan and turned round to place it in Bea's mouth getting a moan from her. 

Allie: Well... 

Bea: Very tasty

Just then there was a knock on the door and Bea went and answered it there was a delivery man with a huge rectangle parcel under his arm and in his other hand was his phone and she was told to put her signature on the phone for approval of delivery she placed the parcel into the living room and behind the sofa and made her way into the kitchen and started to pour two glasses of red wine into them and was told by Allie to go and put her feet up, which she tried protesting and offered to help but the blonde said that she has got it under control. She placed her feet up onto the sofa and switched the radio on she felt more relaxed. 

Half an hour later Allie came through with two plates in hand and placed them on the coffee table in front of Bea and went back into the kitchen for the forks and her glass. Bea took a mouthful of her food and turned her attention to Allie. 

Bea: So what is it you wanted to discuss with me? 

Allie: About us about our future. 

Bea: Okay. 

Allie: Bea i want us to start planning on having our own little baby as soon as possible.

Bea: You do? 

Allie: Now is the right time can you think of another time we both have jobs we both have an amazing home and i really want this family with you we will be loving parents. Bea had tears coming out of her eyes she placed her plate on the table in front of her and then took Allie's out of her hands, the blonde was confused until Bea pulled Allie into her body and planted her lips against the blondes and started to rain light kisses down the side of her neck sniffling as she did.Allie took Bea's face in both hands and bought her up to face her. 

Allie: I hope those tears are for joy and not anger. 

Bea: Why would i be angry i would love to have a baby with you, just surprised me that's all i didn't think you would say this tonight. 

Allie: Well i do have a few surprises up my sleeve. 

Bea: Your not the only one. Bea stood up and made her way to the other sofa and went reached over to take the wrapped up rectangle object and handed it over to her wife. 

Allie: What is it? 

Bea: You won't know unless you open it will you? Bea watched as Allie nervously unwrapped the the huge parcel and was shocked to find a gold keyboard engraved on it was Allie's name and in the corner had a cat in the corner. 

Allie: Oh Bea. Allie threw her hand on her mouth and bursted out into tears. 

Bea: What you don't like it i'm sorry sweetheart i didn't mean to get you upset. 

Allie: No I've always wanted to play one of these again you remembered. 

Bea: Of course i remembered. 

Allie: I love it and i love you so much. 

Bea: I love you too beautiful. 

Allie: Do you want dessert? Bea took a hold of the keyboard box and placed it to the side and took both Allie's hands in hers and whispered 'No i want you' Bea whispered against her lips, Allie got to her feet pulling Bea up with her the redhead picked her up and headed for the stairs only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Allie moaned and Bea placed her on her feet and told her to go wait for her in the bedroom and that she wouldn't be long giving Bea a final kiss she started up the stairs, Bea sorted out her gown and answered the door to be faced to face with Maxine. 

Bea: Hey Maxine you okay? 

Maxine: Iv'e locked myself out i was wondering could you climb over my gate and get through the back door. 

Bea: I'm kinda not dressed for it give me a few minutes and i'll be over. 

Maxine: Okay well i'll wait over at mine. 

Bea: Give me 2 minutes. 

Maxine smiled and headed out of the garden, Bea shut the door and ran upstairs and entered the bedroom her jaw dropped wide open when she saw Allie spreaded out on the bed completely naked she started to play with one of her breasts rolling her thumb and finger around her nipple. 

Allie: What took you long?

Bea: Er... Maxine has locked herself out of her house so i'm going to climb over and go through the back door to get to her front door. 

Allie: Hurry i want you to attend to my front door. Allie replied with a grin, Bea took off her gown and threw on her hoodie and pyjama shorts and watched on at the blonde on the bed before she exited the bedroom she winked and licked her lips at her. 

Bea: Love it when you talk dirty you little tease. 

Allie: Go on sooner you go the quicker you'll be back. Bea ran down the stairs and ran outside she saw Maxine in the front garden and she looked so cold she had no jacket on. 

Maxine: I'm sorry to have interrupted you. 

Bea: It's okay, right will you be able to give me a bunk up. 

Maxine: Sure. 

The back gate was high up than expected but she managed to push herself up and climbed over the gate and jumped she landed on her feet and unlocked the back gate for Maxine. 

Bea: There you go. 

Maxine: Thank you so much Bea. 

Bea: Anytime no problem. 

Maxine: Guess who i bumped into this morning on my way to work. 

Bea: Who? 

Maxine: Erica Davidson, you know the previous governor. 

Bea: Oh yea.

Maxine: She asked me if i knew Franky and how was she. 

Bea: Well that's really something, anyway see you soon. 

Maxine: Yea good night Bea. Maxine hugged Bea and watched as she walked out of her garden when she disappeared she went into her house and turned off the light Bea ran back into her house and locked the front door she started to make her way upstairs she found Allie with her back rest against the headboard, She watched as Bea began to undress in front of her. Allie laid back down and looked up at Bea who was making her way over to the bed, she got on the bed and straddled Allie's waist and placed her hands on the blonde's face and kissed her deeply slipping her tongue into Allie's open mouth she moaned loud when Allie's tongue began to dance around hers. Bea trailed her hand down Allie's stomach and between her legs she brushed her finger tips against her clit finding it soaking wet. 

Bea: Is this what i do to you?

Allie: Can't help it just one look from you one touch and i get so turned on. 

Bea: I'm gonna enjoy dessert tonight. Allie laughed as Bea started to kiss and lick down the side of the blondes neck they had all night and they weren't going to waste it Allie screamed out in pleasure as Bea's long fingers inserted inside of her wet folds, at the end of the night they both were breathing heavily, Bea wrapped her arms around her and snuggled into her, whispering 'I love you' before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter there will be some drama in the upcoming chapters next chapter Bea and Allie go to the clinic to talk about planning for a baby will they get the best result they want? Next chapter coming up very soon :)


	66. Chapter 66

Morning had broke and it looked like it was going to be a nice day the sun was shining through the curtains and both Bea and Allie was still in bed asleep, Allie finally awoke and smiled at her wife sleeping softly at the side of her Bea scrunched her nose up. 

Bea: What time is it? 

Allie: 10:30 

Bea: Shit. Bea got out of bed and ran over to the drawers and took out a tank top and tracky bottoms she began to quickly change with Allie watching on with a big grin on her face. 

Bea: Don't look at me like that. 

Allie: Like what babe?

Bea: Like you just want to get me back into bed if we did that i wouldn't be going to work at all today. Allie got up and walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her resting them on her back. 

Allie: And would that be a bad thing?

Bea: Of course not but i love my job. 

Allie: So when am i going to see you. 

Bea: Later this afternoon. 

Allie: Okay. Allie sat on the bed and watched as Bea finished getting dressed she sat down next to the blonde to put on her socks. She checked the time and took her phone from out of the top drawer she handed Allie her gown she put it on and fastened herself up and she took the redheads hand as they made their way out of the bedroom Bea grabbed her helmet keys and leather jacket they both kissed each other goodbye on the doorstep and the blonde watched as her wife got on the bike and went straight down the street. 

When Bea arrived at work she saw Patrick against the wall with a man pinning him up against the wall she quickly pulled up and came to a stop she ran over and took off her helmet. She grabbed the man from behind and threw him to the floor. Bea checked if Patrick was alright and then turned her attention back to the man. 

Patrick: I told you, you pay full price or you go somewhere else. 

Bea: Get the fuck outta here now why you can still walk. He got up as fast as he could and he was on his way. Patrick had a red mark on his neck he smiled not caring about it. 

Patrick: Your a life saver Bea thank you. 

Bea: It's a good job i came on the scene, you alright? 

Patrick: Yea I'm fine how are you and Allie now.

Bea: We're good my jealousy got the best of me when all the time she was surprising me. 

Patrick: Yea i heard i'm so happy you've found your mom Bea. 

Bea: Thanks we've got so much to catch up on.

Patrick: And you have three more bikes to get fixing today mechanical Bea. Patrick laughed and threw her the overalls and watched as she stepped into them before handing her the tools. She started on the first bike while Patrick was starting on putting the parts back together on another bike. 

Bea: What was all that about anyway if you don't mind me asking. 

Patrick: Well this is the bike i was supposed to be putting back together it needed a lot of new parts new engine, new brakes and he refused to pay the asking price and he told me to price it down a little but i told him the parts i had to order were quite expensive he lost his temper and threw a spanner aiming at me luckily i ducked otherwise my girlfriend would have gone 'Bunta on his arse'. 

 

Bea: We always have to deal with hard customers in our lives huh? 

Patrick: Too right hopefully he takes his bike and goes somewhere else. 

Throughout that morning they had a couple of hot drinks and got back to working on the bikes, Bea went under the bike to tighten up a few of the bolts underneath when she saw a pair of feet opposite her women's feet in flip flops. 

Bea: Won't keep you long. 

When Bea came out from under the bike she was laid flat on her back she looked up and saw Allie looking down at her with her short shorts and her blue tank t-shirt with her sunglasses on top of her head. 

Allie: Afternoon baby thought i'd bring your dinner. Bea got up and faced her she had oil on her face and hands, Allie tapped a tub in her hands. 

Bea: Give me a minute love i just need to wash my hands. Allie waited until Bea went and washed her hands and face when she came back over to Allie Bea unbuttoned her overalls and rolled them half way down her body and wrapped the sleeves around her body she smiled at her wife and took hold of her hand and they both sat down on the grass. Patrick came out of his office to find that his sister has come round Allie shouted over to him to come and join them as there was enough to go round. Once they had their dinner they talked about what jobs they were doing on the bikes so Allie took the container off Bea and kissed her and then hugged and kissed her brother. 

Allie: I'll see you later babe. 

Bea: See you soon. Bea watched as her wife walked down the path and cross the road she looked so hot in her red shorts and tank top it was a hot day she couldn't wait until they finish the job off so she can get home and spend the rest of the afternoon with her. Bea got straight back to work changing the tyres on the bike and giving it a clean, Patrick threw her the keys to the bike. 

Patrick: You can test drive it let's hope it works I've tried but no such luck. 

Bea took off a cap on the bike and started to pour the petrol in not too much, she placed the key into the ignition she got on and took it off the stand she turned the key it worked first time, Bea nodded to Patrick and watched as she drove off the pavement and onto the road, she only went down the road and then back up again she stopped in front of Patrick and placed it back on it's stand then got off. 

Bea: You were saying. 

Patrick: Must like you then. 

Bea: She's a babe all bikes love me. 

Patrick: There's a bonus in it for you been trying to get that bike done for almost two weeks. 

Bea: Really? It was nothing all it needed was tyres changing and just brakes redoing and the engine wasn't looking so good.

Patrick: Thanks Bea, you get off home, you've done really good i'll phone the owner and the other two can wait till next week as the owners are away at the moment and won't be back for a few weeks so i'll lock these in the garage. 

Bea: Are you sure? 

Patrick: Positive see you on Wednesday gives you a good few days off. 

Bea: If you need me give me a call yea and i'll be down. 

Patrick: Sure Bea. 

Bea: I wasn't expecting to go home for another 2 hours. 

Patrick: Hey i'll be closing up soon anyway if anyone wants me they can call me on my mobile not that busy on a Friday. 

Bea took off her overalls and took her hair out of her bun and grabbed her helmet and took her bike out of the garage and she was setting off down the street feeling the relief of going home early. Once she had arrived home she placed her helmet by the door and took off her boots she padded her way through the living room and saw her wife chopping up vegetable and placing them in the pan, when she placed the knife down Bea sneaked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist resting them around her stomach she started to kiss the side of her neck. 

Bea: Mmm you taste so good and smell amazing. 

Allie: Hey baby didn't expect you to be home so soon. 

Bea: Patrick let me go early seeing as i did a good job and don't have that much work to do for now. Allie turned round into Bea's embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck and started to plant tiny kisses at the side of her mouth and then placed her lips against Bea'. 

Allie So... (kiss) we (Kiss) have (kiss) the (kiss) rest (kiss) of (kiss) the (kiss) afternoon (kiss) together. Bea smiled. 

Bea: Mmm i'm starving what are you making?

Allie: chicken and vegetable stir fry with a barbecue flavoring. 

Bea: Sounds amazing. 

Allie: How about you get yourself freshened up and lunch will be ready in an hour put your feet up and relax i need to discuss something to you. 

Bea: What's that?

Allie: Later.

Bea took off her tank top and threw it into the pile of washing and slid her tracky bottoms down her legs and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs and straight into the bathroom and into the shower putting it on a low temperature feeling hot she let the water stream on her face she took the body wash and started to wash herself. 

Allie started to pour in the barbecue sauce in with the chicken she was really pleased with herself she had to taste a tiny bit of it she put the oven on low temperature she didn't hear Bea come in behind her. 

Bea: Your a naughty girl, tasting food without me.

Allie: Just checking to taste as good as it looks. 

Bea: Anything you cook is really tasty. Allie got a spoon and placed in the pan and turned round to place it in Bea's mouth getting a moan from her. 

Allie: Well... 

Bea: Very tasty

Just then there was a knock on the door and Bea went and answered it there was a delivery man with a huge rectangle parcel under his arm and in his other hand was his phone and she was told to put her signature on the phone for approval of delivery she placed the parcel into the living room and behind the sofa and made her way into the kitchen and started to pour two glasses of red wine into them and was told by Allie to go and put her feet up, which she tried protesting and offered to help but the blonde said that she has got it under control. She placed her feet up onto the sofa and switched the radio on she felt more relaxed. 

Half an hour later Allie came through with two plates in hand and placed them on the coffee table in front of Bea and went back into the kitchen for the forks and her glass. Bea took a mouthful of her food and turned her attention to Allie. 

Bea: So what is it you wanted to discuss with me? 

Allie: About us about our future. 

Bea: Okay. 

Allie: Bea i want us to start planning on having our own little baby as soon as possible.

Bea: You do? 

Allie: Now is the right time can you think of another time we both have jobs we both have an amazing home and i really want this family with you we will be loving parents. Bea had tears coming out of her eyes she placed her plate on the table in front of her and then took Allie's out of her hands, the blonde was confused until Bea pulled Allie into her body and planted her lips against the blondes and started to rain light kisses down the side of her neck sniffling as she did.Allie took Bea's face in both hands and bought her up to face her. 

Allie: I hope those tears are for joy and not anger. 

Bea: Why would i be angry i would love to have a baby with you, just surprised me that's all i didn't think you would say this tonight. 

Allie: Well i do have a few surprises up my sleeve. 

Bea: Your not the only one. Bea stood up and made her way to the other sofa and went reached over to take the wrapped up rectangle object and handed it over to her wife. 

Allie: What is it? 

Bea: You won't know unless you open it will you? Bea watched as Allie nervously unwrapped the the huge parcel and was shocked to find a gold keyboard engraved on it was Allie's name and in the corner had a cat in the corner. 

Allie: Oh Bea. Allie threw her hand on her mouth and bursted out into tears. 

Bea: What you don't like it i'm sorry sweetheart i didn't mean to get you upset. 

Allie: No I've always wanted to play one of these again you remembered. 

Bea: Of course i remembered. 

Allie: I love it and i love you so much. 

Bea: I love you too beautiful. 

Allie: Do you want dessert? Bea took a hold of the keyboard box and placed it to the side and took both Allie's hands in hers and whispered 'No i want you' Bea whispered against her lips, Allie got to her feet pulling Bea up with her the redhead picked her up and headed for the stairs only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Allie moaned and Bea placed her on her feet and told her to go wait for her in the bedroom and that she wouldn't be long giving Bea a final kiss she started up the stairs, Bea sorted out her gown and answered the door to be faced to face with Maxine. 

Bea: Hey Maxine you okay? 

Maxine: Iv'e locked myself out i was wondering could you climb over my gate and get through the back door. 

Bea: I'm kinda not dressed for it give me a few minutes and i'll be over. 

Maxine: Okay well i'll wait over at mine. 

Bea: Give me 2 minutes. 

Maxine smiled and headed out of the garden, Bea shut the door and ran upstairs and entered the bedroom her jaw dropped wide open when she saw Allie spreaded out on the bed completely naked she started to play with one of her breasts rolling her thumb and finger around her nipple. 

Allie: What took you long?

Bea: Er... Maxine has locked herself out of her house so i'm going to climb over and go through the back door to get to her front door. 

Allie: Hurry i want you to attend to my front door. Allie replied with a grin, Bea took off her gown and threw on her hoodie and pyjama shorts and watched on at the blonde on the bed before she exited the bedroom she winked and licked her lips at her. 

Bea: Love it when you talk dirty you little tease. 

Allie: Go on sooner you go the quicker you'll be back. Bea ran down the stairs and ran outside she saw Maxine in the front garden and she looked so cold she had no jacket on. 

Maxine: I'm sorry to have interrupted you. 

Bea: It's okay, right will you be able to give me a bunk up. 

Maxine: Sure. 

The back gate was high up than expected but she managed to push herself up and climbed over the gate and jumped she landed on her feet and unlocked the back gate for Maxine. 

Bea: There you go. 

Maxine: Thank you so much Bea. 

Bea: Anytime no problem. 

Maxine: Guess who i bumped into this morning on my way to work. 

Bea: Who? 

Maxine: Erica Davidson, you know the previous governor. 

Bea: Oh yea.

Maxine: She asked me if i knew Franky and how was she. 

Bea: Well that's really something, anyway see you soon. 

Maxine: Yea good night Bea. Maxine hugged Bea and watched as she walked out of her garden when she disappeared she went into her house and turned off the light Bea ran back into her house and locked the front door she started to make her way upstairs she found Allie with her back rest against the headboard, She watched as Bea began to undress in front of her. Allie laid back down and looked up at Bea who was making her way over to the bed, she got on the bed and straddled Allie's waist and placed her hands on the blonde's face and kissed her deeply slipping her tongue into Allie's open mouth she moaned loud when Allie's tongue began to dance around hers. Bea trailed her hand down Allie's stomach and between her legs she brushed her finger tips against her clit finding it soaking wet. 

Bea: Is this what i do to you?

Allie: Can't help it just one look from you one touch and i get so turned on. 

Bea: I'm gonna enjoy dessert tonight. Allie laughed as Bea started to kiss and lick down the side of the blondes neck they had all night and they weren't going to waste it Allie screamed out in pleasure as Bea's long fingers inserted inside of her wet folds, at the end of the night they both were breathing heavily, Bea wrapped her arms around her and snuggled into her, whispering 'I love you' before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter will be up very soon and there is a lot of planning for both Bea and Allie. There will be a bit of drama in the upcoming chapters so stayed tuned :)


	67. The Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update been busy lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie plan for the future and Franky gets a blast from the past!!!!

The redhead turned over in her sleep and reached over to the blonde but her arm hit the cold sheets she fully awoke and reached for Allie's pillow she sighed the pillow still smelled of Allie's scent she finally decided to get out of bed she got out of bed and made her way downstairs and just before she entered the living room she heard Allie singing to herself she popped her head and looked in to find her tidying up doing some cleaning she made her presence known as she walked into the room, Allie stopped singing and looked at her. 

Bea: Please don't stop that was very good. 

Allie: Really?

Bea: So i was thinking that we should give the clinic a call and see if we can make an appointment to discuss our options on having a baby.

Allie: Today? Allie smiled. 

Bea: Yea why wait I've got a good steady job you work nights at times we've got money coming in and we will give our baby a best start in life. What do you think? Allie didn't say anything she just walked over to Bea and crashed the mouths together Bea wrapped her arms around her holding her close. 

Allie: I would love to, shall we give them a call after breakfast but we might not get an appointment that quick. 

Bea: It doesn't matter only what matters is our future and things do take time just like me having you it took 4 years to finally have someone to love and somthing to look forward to and look at me now i'm a happy married woman.

Allie: i so can't wait to start a family with you, you're going to be a great mom.

Bea: You want an egg omelette. Allie smiled and nodded, Bea kissed her on her forehead and got out of the embrace and headed over to the kitchen, Allie followed and watched as Bea started to make the omelette in the frying pan, Bea took a glance at Allie and then placed the bread into the toaster and leaned against the counter and sighed, Allie went over to her and placed her chin on the top of her shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

Allie: Hey you what's the matter?

Bea: I'm scared if i'm going to fuck up being a parent again just like i did with Debbie i want this so bad. 

Allie: That wasn't your fault Bea it was down to Harry to protect her he put you through a lot of shit babe the things you did was to protect yourself from him and protect your daughter and she knew that, she just got mixed up with the wrong person but that doesn't make you a bad mother you was so protective around her you didn't want to see her hurt and you wanted to see the best for her that showed that you cared and to answer that we'll both have each other two mum's to take care of the baby. Bea had tears in her eyes she was touched by her wife's words. 

Bea: You are so sweet you know how to make me feel better baby. 

Allie: It's the truth. 

Bea watched as Allie ate her breakfast she had a cup of coffee, when they had finished they got changed Bea was dressed in her blue shorts and t-shirt with flip flops and Allie just wore her yellow dress and sandals, Bea went into the kitchen and to the washing machine and Allie looked on Bea's phone for the number for the clinic and dialed the number and placed the phone to her ear, Bea started to peg out on the line the washing. She got distracted by the blonde standing at the doorway she walked over to her, she was on hold. 

Bea: Who are you on phone to? 

Allie: The family planning Clinic. 'Oh hello yea i'm still here, great so what will happen then yea huh i'll have to ask my wife' they have a cancellation this afternoon shall we take it'. Bea gave Allie one of her biggest smiles and nodded. When Allie hung up she placed the mobile down onto the table and walked over to Bea and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Bea: So what time this afternoon? 

Allie: It was short notice a couple dropped out for the 12:00 appointment. 

Bea: So that gives us just 2 hours. 

Allie: Yep as lovely as it would be to see you in your shorts all day we need to get dressed and then we'll go out for dinner. 

Bea: Sounds good. 

They spent mostly 45 minutes getting dressed finding what to wear Bea was walking round the bedroom in just her bra and underwear she walked over to thee wardrobe and took out her suit white shirt black pants and gold tie, Allie wore her blue jeans and white shirt she placed her own mobile phone into her pocket, Bea had bought her one so they could stay in contact if they both weren't around each other. Bea paced about the bedroom thinking what shoes to wear and Allie thought she should help and picked out her leather high heel boots and winked at her Bea sat on the bed and placed her shoes on. 

Allie: Are we going on the Harley? 

Bea: I was thinking maybe we could go in Franky's car and see if she doesn't mind us borrowing it for the afternoon

Allie: Okay if that's alright with her and your okay with it. 

Bea: i'll give her a call. Bea got up from the bed and made her way downstairs to make the call. Allie took her own mobile out of her pocket and on her lock screen was a picture of her and Bea smiling and on her home screen was a picture of Bea lying down on the grass. she took a look through some of her photos most was Bea and the rest was pics of Allie taking selfies of her self and the couple, she uploaded the pics onto Facebook and put #Mybae and posted them she made her way downstairs and saw Bea just placing her phone into her pocket. 

Allie: What did she say? 

Bea: She said she's on her way and that we can have the car as long as we want it. 

Allie: Good then i was thinking that maybe we can go into town later and get Bridget a gift as it's her birthday tomorrow. 

Bea: Yes of course. 

Allie took Bea's hand in hers and made their way outside Bea locked the door and made their way onto the pavement outside onto the main street they heard loud music just a few yards away then a black vehicle coming round the corner then it came to a stop in front of them, then they saw Franky getting out of the car with sunglasses on top of her head with a huge smile on her face. 

Franky: Hey red, blondie. 

Bea: What are you smiling at? 

Franky: Can't wait to take my woman and our daughter away tomorrow for a few days seeing as it's my wife's birthday tomorrow. Franky threw the keys in the air and Bea catched them. 

Bea: I'll bring it back to you later. 

Franky: Take your time red i'm using Gidget's car then i'm gonna pick her up, shit i need to go need to get the rest of Gidget's presents got them on order see you soon. 

Allie: Thanks Franky. She shouted as Franky started to run.

Bea started to fumble with the keys in her hands and started to go to the other side of the car to the drivers door she opened the door and sat on the seat she shut the door behind her and watched as the blonde got in she sat on the seat and placed the seat belt on and clicked it into the holder and placed her hand on top of Bea's what was on the wheel. 

Allie: Babe are you sure you've got this it's a big step. 

Bea: Got to get use to it besides how hard can it be i mean i ride my bike. 

Allie: You know what i mean it wasn't long ago since we had that crash. 

Bea: I'm good.

Bea placed the key into it's ignition and started the car up then placed the gear stick into gear and took off the handbrake she the started to move from the curb she felt a little bit jumpy at first but soon felt better afterwards they drove down town to have dinner at the cafe before then setting off to the clinic. Bea drove outside the big blue building and parked into the car park she turned to face her wife who could only smile at her they took off their seat belts and made their way to the automatic doors hand in hand they walked over to the reception and told them their names. They were told to sit in the waiting area as she sat down she saw a young girl sat on the chair opposite her with brown curly hair and brown eyes the young girl smiled at her. 

'Mrs Novak-Smith' a woman in a suit with bade on her pants called out, they followed her into an empty room and took a seat. 

'Hello my name is Stella ad i understand that you want some information about family planning and that you two are wanting to start a family'. 

Bea: Yes we do we will show so much love to our child they will have a happy and bright future. 

Stella: So it's both of your decision. The woman looked over at Allie. 

Allie: I knew i wanted a family with this amazing beautiful woman ever since i saw her i want to spend the rest of my life with my wife and start having a little family. Allie looked over at Bea and gave her a wink. 

Stella: Okay well that is out of the way i will give you some options. 

Allie: Before you do we have thought about having one of us carry our child. 

Stella: Okay first of all we will need to run tests on both of you to check your ovaries and then we will take the next step. 

Bea: Which is a sperm donor i get it. 

Stella: If you know anyone who will happily donate then we can speed up the process if not then we can take it from here not a problem. I don't want you to worry or anything we will help you. 

Allie: So when do we need to book an appointment for the ovary test? 

Stella: Well i'll book you in for a week today at this time if that's okay with the both of you. 

Bea: The sooner the better. They both sat there filling out forms and they were given an appointment card. 

Stella: See you both in a week and then we'll discuss some more. Stella showed them both out and they started to make their way to the exit Allie linked her arm through Bea's she had a huge grin on her face, Bea turned to face her. They made it back into town and look around some shops on what to get Bridget for her birthday Allie had an idea she told her and Bea agreed off they went into the shops and then they called at the super market they were running low on groceries. Bea took a trolley and started wheeling it through the store, Allie started to pile in the food and vegetables and they bought a bottle of orange juice then they grabbed a sweet bag. On the drive back Allie was behind the wheel letting Bea have a little rest once they were home they started to put the shopping away and they started on wrapping the presents and writing out the card. Later that afternoon Allie ran a bath and put plenty of bubbles in it she made it for her wife when Bea came up she sighed. 

Bea: Awh babe would love to but i need to take the car back to Franky's. 

Allie: At the moment she's out buying Bridget the rest of her presents she will be ages yet. Allie started to strip out of her clothes ad made her way into the hot water. 'I promise to wash your back'. Bea laughed and began to undress herself and got into the bath tub relaxing in the arms of the blondes. 

On the other side of town Franky was on the phone and carrying bags in the other she went over to Bridget's car as she was picking Bridget up later and their daughter from Boomer's as she wanted to spend some time with the little one.She placed the bags into the car and made her way into the coffee shop. 

Franky: Hey look I've got to go i'll pick you up from outside your work at 8PM. I love you.

Bridget: Love you too baby see you later. As soon as Franky ended the call she took her coffee and backed off backwards not looking were she was going she bumped into someone dropping the cup of coffee on the floor and some landed on her she stood up.

'Jeez i'm sorry' As soon as Franky stood up she was faced with a familiar face she was in shock. 

Franky: Mrs Davidson. 

Erica: Call me Erica please. Franky looked at her and was about to make her exit when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. 'Let me buy you another it was my fault'. It was already too late as Erica had already ordered and was given the coffee's.

Franky: I've got to go. 

Erica: Please stay just a few minutes. Erica pointed out to a table and Franky walked over to it. 

Franky: So how's things bet it's better away from the Prison. 

Erica: Not really i was supposed to be getting married but i found him in bed with a woman.

Franky: Shit. 

Erica: Have you thought about me. I've thought about you so much when you first kissed me i was shocked but I've dreamt of what it would be like to be near you again. Erica reached over to place her hand on Franky's but Franky moved her hand away and stood up. 

Franky: Those was the days when i thought i was in love with you but it wasn't real i have a life now a beautiful wife a daughter, Franky showed her hand up to Erica and she took a good look at her finger and the gold band. 'I'm very happy i love my family i have'. Franky then made her exit but Erica went after her when Franky opened her car door Erica was behind her. 

Erica: Franky I'm sorry i didn't know i knew that you were free but didn't know about you being married. 

Franky: Happily married, do me a favor go find someone else forget about me forget about Mark live a happy life you can't go back to the past leave that shit and focus on your future. 

Erica: I thought you were my future i thought that maybe we could have seen each other go on dates, 

Franky: Okay get this through your head i'm in love with my wife and no way am i leaving her and my family for you I've got my future. 

Erica: Okay, could i please borrow your pen please. Franky reached behind her and took a pen from her bag and just then Erica threw a bit of paper in the car then she watched as Franky closed the car door and drive off with Erica smiling. 

Bea and Allie were at home on the sofa with Bea lying on her back with Allie on top flat, kissing away listening to the soft sounds of the music Bea's hands went from the blonde's back to her backside giving it a playful smack. Allie bit down on Bea's bottom lip. 

Bea: Ah fuck. 

Allie: That's what you get Mrs. Allie smirked then laughed she then soothed her lip by licking it. 

Bea: Fuck i need to take Franky's car back.

Allie: Already done that when you were getting changed. 

Bea: Fuck me your quick. 

Allie: I was planning to and you looked so stressful before so thought i would lighten the load of work done the dishes too. Allie laughed. 

Bea: You wanna go bed i'm tired just want to snuggle with ya. 

Allie: Give me a few minutes and i'll be up. Allie got up from Bea and placed her hands either side of her face and planted a hot wet kiss to her lips. Bea got up and couldn't keep her eyes from the blonde's body as she was swaying side to side as she went into the kitchen. When she saw the blonde disappear she made her way up the stairs yawning as she went up. 

 

It was time to finally pick up Bridget she had picked up Francesca from Patrick's and Boomer's and was now waiting in the car for her wife she soon smiled when she saw her coming out of the building running over to her. When Bridget got in Franky placed a kiss to her cheek. 

Franky: I love you. Bridget smiled. 

Bridget: Hey baby are you okay? 

Franky: Yea i'm good. 

Bridget: I love you too. She looked over at their daughter in her car seat who was now sleeping with a dummy in her mouth. 'Let's go home' Whispered Bridget. 

 

Back over at Bea and Allie's house they were both snuggled up against each other in bed not wanting to move, Allie took Bea's hand and placed it over her own stomach the redhead wrapped her arms around her and hugged her lovingly. Bea's breathing went slowly Allie took a look at her and she was fast asleep she kissed her on her forehead and held onto her as she also went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!!!!
> 
> Next chapter will be Bridget's birthday (I know it's not her birthday tomorrow for real but thought it would be nice to see bit more Bridget) 
> 
> Next upcoming chapters-
> 
> Bea and Allie at the clinic will they get the results they want? 
> 
> Has Franky seen the last of Erica? 
> 
> Will Franky tell Bridget about Erica? 
> 
> More to come :)


	68. Happy birthday Bridget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late posting but internet has been down hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters 
> 
> A shock return of Erica has caused some trouble for Franky

Bridget woke up to the smell of bacon she turned round and saw Franky and their little girl in bed at the side of her Francesca had a smile on her face Bridget looked at the tray with bacon and toast she smiled. 

Franky: Good morning gorgeous,

Bridget: It is a very good morning to wake up to my two favorite girls and breakfast in bed too. 

Franky: Happy birthday baby. Franky handed over an envelope and placed a kiss to her forehead.

Bridget: You don't want to give me a proper good morning kiss. Bridget looked down at her. 

Franky: Course i do. Franky took Francesca ad placed her in the crib and walked back over to the bed and leaned over her gave her a proper good morning kiss as Franky was about to get up Bridget pulled her back down on top of her. 

Bridget: Do you want to? Bridget grabbed the top of her tank top and started to rub her fingers against her chest. 

Franky: You know i do i just didn't think you were wanting to i don't want to rush you.

Bridget: What do you mean? 

Franky: After what you have told me that has happened in the past you've been a bit jumpy and i want you to take your time. 

Bridget: It will take awhile for me to get back to normal because I've kept hold of that in my head and mind i didn't tell anyone but now i have told you and now i just want to move on i'm not going to see him again all i want is my beautiful amazing wife and our beautiful daughter you make me feel complete i need you so much. Franky crashed her lips against Bridget's and watched as Bridget sat up she placed the tray onto the table and started to take off hers and Franky's t-shirt. Over at the Novak-Smith household Bea was doing the ironing while Allie looked through the leaflet that the doctor had given them she looked up from the leaflet and looked over at the redhead ironing and laughed. 

Bea: What are you laughing at? 

Allie: Seeing you ironing our clothes wishing that it was the steam press seeing you behind that was so sexy. 

Bea: You should have seen me in my sleeveless t-shirt showing off my muscle. Bea lifted her arm up and showed her wife her muscle 'should try working out with me sometime'.

Allie: I would do but you always tire me out after it and leave me breathless. Allie grinned and licked her lips. 

Bea: You know what i mean. 

Allie: Of course i would love to workout with you. 

Bea: I wonder if Bridget has woken up early today?

Allie: Yea and i bet that Franky has made her a nice breakfast too.

Bea: We'll pop over in an hour and give her the presents and flowers

Allie: Okay well get your ironing done my beautiful Queen. Bea laughed and carried on with the ironing. 

 

Back over at Franky and Bridget's house they were both breathless on top of the bed sheet Bridget looked over at Franky's chest going up and down fast, she turned onto her side and placed a kiss on her shoulder and smiled. 

Bridget: Happy birthday to me. 

Franky; Happy birthday. Franky finally felt able to move and get out of bed she walked nakedly to the bedroom door and took her gown from the door and went over to the wardrobe and took a huge gift bag out and handed it over to Bridget to see wrapped up presents she placed a kiss to Franky's mouth and smiled. She started to unwrap the presents and one of them was a small foot print of their daughter and it had 'Francesca Doyle-Westfall engraved in it, there was a small box gift wrapped and she opened it to reveal a green emerald ring it was the one Bridget had her eye on but thought it was a bit too expensive, she then took out the bag with a teddy bear saying 'I love you mummy'. Franky smiled and added 'Francesca wanted to get you a little something too'. 

Bridget: Thank you i love you and these gifts you shouldn't have you and our daughter are the only ones i want.

Franky: You deserve to be treated and pampered, that is why i'm taking us away to our favorite Cabin just me you and our daughter we'll go out on our boat and have time together for a few days how does that sound oh and bring your bikini because the weather is going to be hot a real scorcher. 

Bridget: Who needs a bikini. Bridget smirked and licked her own lips. 

Franky: Oh yea skinny dipping are we. 

Bridget: Hey it's what the birthday girl wants. 

Franky: OK get dressed and i'll start packing our daughter's clothes, I already packed ours last night when you were in bed snoring. 

Bridget: Hey i don't snore. Bridget tapped Franky's leg with her foot. 

Franky: Yes you do a bit i find it cute. Franky laughed. 

Bridget: Oh Franky. Bridget started to laugh. 

Franky had already changed in her dark blue shorts and t-shirt she made her way out of the bedroom to let Bridget enjoy her breakfast there was more to come for her birthday treat. Franky gave her car a good wash on the outside she then went back into the house and grabbed the baby seat and placed it into the car missing the piece of paper scrunched up going unnoticed. Franky couldn't stop the big grin on her face, she ran back into the house and ran back upstairs into their bedroom to find Bridget in her underwear and bra just about to put on her blue dress. 

Bridget: Good timing would you zip me up baby? 

Franky: Of course. Bridget stepped into her dress and slipped her arms through Franky took her time zipping her up kissing her back as she went up. When she zipped her up Bridget turned round and placed her hands on her wife's face and captured her lips into a long slow kiss when they parted she placed her forehead against Bridget's. 

Bridget: Is everything sorted? 

Franky: Yea all i need is my smoking hot wife and daughter. Franky lifted their daughter up to see her already dressed in her pink baby grow with the words 'I love my mummies' and her pink little booties, the three of them made their way downstairs, Franky went and placed Francessca into the car seat and placed on her tiny little sun hat she opened the cars windows. Franky saw Bea and Allie both walking up the path Franky smiled at them and saw Bridget heading out towards them. 

Bea: Ah i see that you are going away. 

Franky: Yea taking her out to our cabin with our daughter for two days. 

Bea: Enjoy we just popped round to say happy birthday best wishes and to give you your presents. Bea hugged Bridget and took a gift off Allie and handed it over to her and Allie hugged her she handed over another present.

Bridget: Thank you so much your both amazing you shouldn't have, i'll open these with the rest of our friends presents i will give you a call when we are back so you can watch me open them. Bea said her goodbyes to Francessca tucked into her seat she started to giggle when she started to pull funny faces at her Franky looked through her mirror and smiled at her best friend. 

Franky: You're really good with kids red. 

Bea: Plenty of experience with Debbie. Bea looked away and walked over to Allie she took her hand into hers, linking their fingers. They both watched on as Bridget got into the car, Franky placed the key into the ignition and was about to turn the key but looked over at Bridget she was fumbling with her keys when they dropped to the floor. 

Franky: Gidget there's something i need to tell you. Bridget was looking on the floor trying to find the keys she found a piece of scrunched up she picked it up and opened it to reveal a mobile number and name 'Erica Davidson' Bridget showed it up to Franky then got out of the car running into the house. Franky got out and raced towards the house shouting to Bea and Allie over her shoulder to look after the little one. Franky ran into the house to find Bridget in the living room in floods of tears. 'Let me explain' Franky whispered trying hard not to cry. 

Bridget: You've got two minutes to explain yourself. Erica Davidson? 

Franky: Well she was the governor at the prison for awhile and i had feelings for her but she was getting married she was engaged so i left her to it i started writing letters to her but then she didn't reply back after a few was sent.

Bridget: So she's back here now for you? 

Franky: She's trying to fuck with my head again but since you walked into my life you've changed it for the better she doesn't come close. I wanted to tell you but i didn't want to tell you on your birthday. 

Bridget: Tell me i don't anything to worry about? 

Franky: You don't need to ask of course you don't all i think about day and night is you, so come on are we going or what? 

Bridget: Don't keep things away from me again even if it does hurt me i have the right to know we've got to sort it out.

Franky: Of course you do and i will sort it out when we get back just let's go away and forget about her.

Bridget: OK we better get going and miss that traffic.

Franky: I love you so much. 

Bridget: I love you too. Bridget and Franky said a second goodbye to both Allie and Bea as Franky pulled out of the garden she beeped to them as she drove down the street. 

Allie: I wonder what that was about.

Bea: We'll probably find out soon. 

Allie: Do you wanna come down to the pub later and listen to me sing and play the keyboard. 

Bea: I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Allie: Good well let's go out to the beach or something just the two of us. 

Bea: On a nice hot day like this who wouldn't. 

Allie: Let's go home while i get my bikini.

Bea: Great idea. Allie took Bea's hand in hers and they began to run home wanting to get to the beach, Allie took a string bag and placed a few bits in such as bottles of water and some fruit. Then they started on their journey on the bike they went off to the beach. Their was a lot of people there most were lying down on their stomachs with their partners and children and most were in the water. Allie ran towards the water Bea watched on as the blonde took off her shorts and t-shirt and was now in the water in her bikini she was shouting over to Bea to get in Bea started to run in the water fully clothed kicking the water with her feet. 

Allie: Can't believe you just came in here with your clothes on. Allie said as she wrapped her arms around her neck. 

Bea: Well i'm not going to go full Monty am i? For your eyes only. Bea smiled wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist she lifted her up and threw her in the water she dived in after Allie and took hold of her and picked her up once she was on her feet Allie moved Bea's curls from her face and rolled them into her fingers and planted her wet lips against the redheads and wrapped her arms around her waist holding her tightly. 

Allie: You are so wet babe.

Bea: Yea only you can make me wet. Bea joked. 

Allie: Why didn't you wear your swimsuit? 

Bea: Didn't think i wanted to go in the water. 

They spent that morning and most of the afternoon on the beach just enjoying being together on a nice hot day Allie even covered Bea in the sand patting down the sand they had so much fun together but the weather changed and it looked like it was going to rain so they decided to call it a day so that Allie can finish practicing her music, Allie began to dry herself off and she placed on a pair of shorts and made their way over to the bike, Allie got on first and then watched as Bea got on. 

As soon as they arrived home Bea unlocked the door to find envelopes on the floor from the post she picked them up and it was for Allie and for herself and it had the clinic written in blue on the top of the envelopes they opened their envelopes to reveal that their appointment has been bought forward for tomorrow. Bea placed her letter down and took off her jacket, Bea had a frown on her face but Allie had a big grin on hers she looked up at Bea and saw her frown. Bea looked at Allie and said 'I'm just going to change out of these wet clothes won't be long'. Bea exited the living room and made her was up the staircase, Allie waited a few minutes before heading up she opened the bedroom door to see Bea removing her pants. 

Bea: What is with your timing you always catch me with my pants down. Bea smiled. 

Allie: Well you know me babe it's my sixth sense i could hear your pants dropping a mile away. Allie laughed and sat down next to Bea on the bed she took hold of Bea's hand and looked directly at her. 

Bea: They've bought our ovary test forward. 

Allie: Why the long face you should be happy baby. 

Bea: I'm just waiting for all our good news to be bad news i really want us to have our own little family what if it goes wrong? 

Allie: Don't think negative if things do go wrong with the tests then there are other ways to have children we will have our family. Bea sniffled and leaned over and captured Allie's lips with hers and leaned her forehead against the blonde's. 

Bea: I love you so much. 

Allie: I love you more, i'll leave you to get dressed and then we'll go in an hour, we'll just go for a few hours then we will come home in front of the tv and order takeaway.

Bea: Sounds amazing gives me a chance to check how Maxine is i think that she's working tonight. Allie got up and leaned down to kiss Bea on the forehead and winked at her then exited the bedroom shutting the door behind her. Allie went into the living room to see Prince lying down on the rug he jumped up when he saw her, he jumped up at her she picked him up and placed him on the sofa she went to pick her keyboard up and her lyrics and began to play she got some of the keys wrong it took her a few tires until she knew what she was doing she cleared her throat and started to lightly sing in time with the keyboard, when Bea didn't come down after 5 minutes she thought that she would do another one. After 10 minutes of practicing she placed the keyboard at the side of her in time of the living room door opening to find Bea in her leather pants and white opened shirt to show off her cleavage she got up and wrapped her arms around her taking in the sweet scent of her wife breathing her in. 

Allie: Wow i'll be fighting off the girls tonight they'll be at your feet. Allie sucked and nibbled at Bea's neck she came to the front of her throat and nibbled her pulse point. 

Bea: The only woman i want at my feet is you. 

Allie: Come on charmer we've got to get going I've rang the taxi 10 minutes ago should be here soon. Allie picked up her keyboard and carried out and waited out on the street while Bea went to lock the front door, she made her way over to were Allie stood and waited patiently for the taxi which soon turned up. As soon as they entered the pub there was a big crowd they spotted Maxine in the crowd taking the glasses, Allie placed her keyboard to the front were the microphone was and placed it on the table she moved it so that it was next to the microphone stand she went to the bar to order some drinks for her and Bea. 

Maxine: Hey Allie how are you not seen you both for a bit. 

Allie: Yea we are good.

Maxine: Love your keyboard 

Allie: Yea Bea bought it me I've always wanted one.

Maxine: This round is on me. Maxine poured vodka into two glasses a double vodka and poured orange juice into the glasses and handed them over to her. 

Allie: Thanks Maxi. 

Maxine: Looking forward for you to play in a bit. 

Allie smiled and made her way to the table Bea was sat on her own, she handed her the glass and placed hers on the table she went and sat on Bea's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck she crashed her lips against the redheads which took Bea by surprise when they came up for air Bea just looked shocked and breathless chest going up and down. 

Allie: I love you babe. Allie rose from Bea's lap and made her way over to the stand and got everyone's attention she announced herself to the crowd.

Allie: I want to dedicate this song to my beautiful wife she's never seen me play on a keyboard before just to say that i love her. Bea placed her fingers to her lips and blew her a kiss. Allie started to position the microphone as she sat down she took a deep breath and her attention was more on Bea than it was on the crowd she was so nervous as she thought that she would go wrong in front of the crowd then she began as she began to hit the keys she began to sing. 

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah  
Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday  
Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah

Allie: I love you Bea just the way you are. Allie stood up as the crowd and Bea began to cheer and whistle Bea had tears coming out of her eyes emotional. Allie walked over to Bea and bought her into a crushing hug, Maxine came over to Bea and Allie and threw her arms around them both. 

Bea: Baby you are amazing, you've got talent. Bea kissed her cheek when they came out of the hug Maxine hugged Allie and then Bea. 

Maxine: That was so amazing Allie and the crowd loved you. 

Allie: Think i'm losing my voice. Allie said as she took a sip of her drink. 

Maxine: Just enjoy your night we'll put some classic music on. 

Allie: I had one more but i'll do it another time. Allie placed her hand over her throat. 

Bea: Are you okay babe? 

Allie: Yea i'm good can we call it a night after this round if we got to get up early in the morning it's better having a clear head in the morning. 

Bea: You're right honey after this drink. Allie pulled up a chair next to Bea and listened to the soft music in the back ground, Bea took in the surrounding and she saw someone who caught her eye she got up and told Allie 'I won't be a minute babe'. Allie watched as Bea walked away from their table to a older looking woman with golden hair. 'Erica' shouted Bea over the noise. 

Erica: Bea you finally got out. 

Bea: Yea finally after 4 years in that rotten place. 

Erica: You deserve to be free Bea so are you back with your husband Harry. 

Bea: No i'm remarried i'm very happy with the love of my life. 

Erica: Where is he? 

Bea: It's not a he it's a she Allie Novak. 

Erica: Oh i read about her isn't she the prostitute. 

Bea: Don't call my wife that 

Erica: I'm sorry i'm just stating the facts and that she's a prostitute. 

Bea: Well let me state the facts that you are a bitch you were a useless govenor who didn't let me go to my daughter's funeral stuck your tongue down Franky's throat and went to brothels, now you can't talk. 

Erica: Alright firstly i didn't stick my tongue down Franky's throat she kissed me it was out of my hands about allowing you to go to Debbie's funneral and lastly what i do in my time is my business.

Bea: Well don't say anything about my wife because i will put you through that fucking wall. Erica put her hands up. 

Erica: Alright i'm sorry, how is Franky? 

Bea: She's happily married and they have a beautiful daughter she's moved on with her life. 

Erica: I've missed her i can't get her out of my head i wanted to tell her but she wouldn't listen. 

Bea: She's got a family now leave her be she's happily married. Allie got up and saw the argument she walked over towards Bea when she saw her clinch her fists. 

Erica: If Bridget wasn't on the scene then we would stand the chance. Bea took Erica's glass of wine and threw it in her face. 

Bea: You stay away from Franky and Bridget get a life you bitch and move on you just don't want to see anyone happy if you start anything with them you'll have me to deal with.

Allie: And me. Allie came behind Bea and placed her arm around her waist. 

Bea: I've had enough come on let's go home. 

Erica: See you around. Erica smiled, Bea leaned forward about to punch her but Maxine intervened. 

Maxine: It's alright I've got this go home Bea. 

Bea: Thanks Maxine. Bea placed her hand on Maxine's shoulders and exited the pub with Allie.

Maxine: Right you. Maxine stared right at Erica. 

Back at home Bea and Allie were getting ready for bed Bea just came out of the bathroom to rind Allie in bed naked the redhead took off her gown and got into bed and cuddled up to the blonde. 

Allie: Don't worry Franky won't let Erica split them up she loves her family Erica was the past now Bridget and Francesca are her future.

Bea: Just can't get it off my mind none speaks about you like that and gets away with that.

Allie: She's probably pissed maybe i can help you to forget for awhile . Allie placed her hand on the side of Bea's face and turned her so that they were face to face she placed her hand on Bea's right breast and squeezed it then her hand traveled further down. Bea bit her bottom lip and rolled on top of Allie and straddled her she crashed her lips against the side of the blonde's neck hearing the soft moans of pleasure. 

Bea: Fuck what was i thinking about. Bea replied as she began to plant kisses on Allie's stomach 

Allie: Can't remember. Allie moaned out. All was forgotten but Allie knew that they will need to figure out on how to tell Franky about Erica but for now Bea was stress free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Bea and Allie are at the clinic for their tests will it be good news. 
> 
> Also Bridget arrives home early on her own but why?


	69. Chapter 69

Bea and Allie were both awake and dressed Bea had just made them both breakfast and coffee and they had the appointment letters on the table in front of them. Allie was getting into her breakfast which was oats with hot milk, Bea got up from the sofa and took her mobile from her pocket and texted Franky saying 'Hope you are having a great time and i hope that Bridget had a great birthday give me a call or a text when you can need to speak to you B x'. Bea placed her phone back into her pocket. 

Allie: How are you feeling now? 

Bea: I'm alright i just hope that Erica doesn't start trouble for Franky and Bridget. 

Allie: Franky loves Bridget she won't let her get between them and we won't let it happen so she will have a battle if she starts anything. Just then there was a knock on the door Bea went to answer it and standing there was Maxine she smiled and stood aside to let her in she made her way into the living room with Bea behind. 

Maxine: How are you both doing after last night? 

Bea: Yea good. Allie nodded. 

Maxine: Well after you left i spoke with Erica yea i think my boss served her because i didn't see her until you went over to her she said that she's in love with Franky she had too many drinks so i took her home in the taxi and i waited until i knew she was able to get in her house then i left I've warned her to stay away and not to start trouble with Franky and Bridget just let's hope she listens. 

Bea: Thanks Maxine i would have smacked her hard after what she called Allie. 

Allie: Sticks and stones babe she was just jealous of our happiness and that Franky is happy and getting on with her life with her family. 

Maxine: Too right, I've also come round to see if you could both help I've got decorating to do thought if I've got the room then i'd make a play room in one of the spare bedrooms. 

Bea: Sure we've just got to go somewhere for a bit but we're free this afternoon. Bea smiled. 

Maxine: Thanks guys i appreciate it you going anywhere nice?

Bea: Just got an appointment to see the doctor i'll explain soon i promise. Just then Bea's phone rang out, Maxine left them to it. 

Maxine: I'll give you a call later this afternoon. Bea placed her thumb up as she was speaking to someone on the other end of the phone. 

Bea: Hey Franky. 

Franky: Hey red how are ya doing. 

Bea: Yea we are good how are you all? 

Franky: We're good wow didn't know that i was the romantic one. Franky laughed. 

Bea: OK there's something i need to tell ya. Franky listened into the conversation getting a bit worried. 

Franky: Oh yea. 

Bea: Yea spotted Erica in the pub last night asking about you. Franky took a deep breath in then out at the name. 

Franky: I know red she said that she wanted me so i told her that i have a wife and child that i love that I've got a family Bridget found her number in my car scribbled on a piece of paper i explained to her that Erica was nothing to me and that she's the only for me, so I've texted her to leave me alone and not to come near me again and forget about me and then I've blocked her number it's for the best. 

Bea: Great if you do need me i'll be there for you all. 

Franky: Thanks red, got to go Gidge is calling me think we're going skinny dipping. Franky laughed. 

Bea: Woah to much information have fun i'll see you soon yeah. 

Franky: Goodbye red. Before Bea hung up she heard Franky shout 'Coming gidge keep your knickers on if you've got them on'. Bea laughed and hanged up she placed her phone into her back pocket and walked over to Allie with a smile on her face. 

Bea: You ready to do this.

Allie: Someone's a lot happier this morning. 

Bea: Yea well i'm not gonna let anything bother me today. Bea held her hand out to Allie they took their papers and left the house they began to walk as it was a bright sunny day they decided to walk to the clinic Bea wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and placed her head against her shoulder. When they came face to face with the Clinic Bea just stood still Allie looked at her wife and placed her hands on Bea's face and kissed her dry soft lips and then looked at her then she took her hand as they walked towards the building when they entered the clinic there was a child running around with a toy areoplane he had dropped it on the floor so Bea picked it up and handed it over to him he smiled and said 'Thank you' he then ran back over to the sitting area and sat in the middle of two woman they both placed their arm around the little boy and kissed him on top of his head. They walked over to the reception and Bea spotted someone behind the desk. 

Bea: Hello Scarlet long time no see didn't think i'd see ya working in a family planning centre. 

Scarlet: Bea wow it's been awhile how have you been keeping i'm sorry i heard about Debbie on the radio i went down to her grave and placed some flowers down when i found out, it's good to see you. Scarlet smiled.

Bea: It's good to see you too after all these years, this is my wife Allie. Scarlet held her hand out to Allie and shook her hand. 

Scarlet: Nice to meet you Allie i'm glad that you found someone after Harry i'm happy that you've found happiness you deserve it after all you've been through. 

Bea: She's the best thing that has happened to me in a long time I've found my soulmate. Scarlet got back to checking Bea and Allie in. 

Scarlet: Please take a seat your appointment is not for another hour yet, we should meet up for a drink sometime have a good catch up. 

Bea: Would be nice. Bea took Allie's hand and walked over to the sitting area and they both sat down Bea picked a magazine up and looked through the pages flicking through it fast. 

Allie: So Scarlet how did you meet, 

Bea started to talk low 'i was in my 20's Harry invited his friends and his friends bought their girlfriends and that's how i met Scarlet she saw what Harry was like with me ordering me about telling me to get this get that she once saw him raise his hand at me through the window as she heard him shouting at me and she told me to leave him but then Debbie was only 2 and didn't want Debbie growing up not knowing her father she was always there for me but then we lost contact.'

Allie: I can't believe all the suffering he caused you babe you deserved so much better. 

Bea: He's in the past i don't want to talk about him anymore i just want the memories of my daughter. Bea smiled. 

Allie: Ah yea her dark brown curly hair and her brown chocolate eyes she definitely had her mothers looks. Allie winked which made Bea smile. 

Bea: Yea i used to curl her hair before she went to school she always wanted curls. Bea smiled. 

Allie: You know something i love your curly hair, i love running my fingers through. Bea giggled. 

Bea: And i love your blonde hair Blondie, Bea winked.

As time past they were finally confronted by the same doctor 'Stella', they walked towards her and was shown into the doctor's room they were told to take a seat and that she wouldn't be a minute as she needs to get some papers sorted out for them. Bea looked at Allie and then looked at the wall to see a poster of a smiling baby and it's mother, Allie turned to face Bea to see what she was looking at as soon as Bea turned round their eyes connected Allie leaned in and kissed Bea on the nose then her mouth, just then the doctor came in with papers in her hand. 

Stella: I'm sorry about the wait. 

Bea: No problem. 

Stella: So Bea from the records it showed that you had a baby girl was that through the family planning? 

Bea: No i was married with my ex husband and we both conceived her. Bea looked over at Allie. 

Stella: That's not a problem i just thought if you would have been to the family planning before that you would know the routine. 

Allie: So what is the procedure? 

Stella: First of all what i would like to do today is to get both of you tested on your ovaries to see if you are both able to carry your child and basically just to check your ovaries. 

Bea: And how long till we find out. 

Stella: We should get the results today after we have done the scan, can we have you Allie up first i will need to test your ovaries by doing an ultrasound scan and that will test your ovaries and will test your womb to see if you are able to carry your baby. Allie looked nervous.

Bea: Don't worry babe it won't hurt. Allie followed the doctor as they were about to leave Allie turned to face Bea and looked at her like she was scared. 

Allie: Can Bea come please? 

Stella: Of course we can still do it with her in the room no problem. Allie held her hand out and Bea got up linking their fingers she sighed of relief, they exited and they entered a smaller room on the opposite side of the corridor to see a leather bed and a small machine at the side, Stella told Allie to make herself comfortable as possible which she did, Bea sat on the chair next to her wife as soon as Allie was comfortable she took hold of Bea's hand as soon as the liquid hit Allie's stomach she felt the coldness on her stomach and laughed out. 

Allie: Wow bit cold. 

Stella: I need you to relax if you feel any discomfort just let me know. Allie nodded. She took the scanner probe from the machine and started to roll it around the wet area on her stomach and then pressed something on the monitor to save the result on screen, Allie started to wipe her stomach and got off the bed. It was now Bea's turn she got up and steadied herself she sat on the leather bed and the same thing happened to her. After that part was done Stella had sent the results to her computer in her room then they made their way back to the treatment room and took a seat. 

On the opposite side of Melbourne Back at the house Bridget just got out of the taxi and paid the driver she was on the phone speaking to Franky. 

Bridget: Yes i'm home now, i'll just get her milk ready. 

Franky: Okay we are just coming out of the hospital the doctor said that to keep Francesca out of the sun for a bit and if the rash doesn't clear up then take her back they've given me some cream to put on her legs. 

Bridget: Okay well i'll have her bottle ready and i'll sort out her clothes wish i was there with you both. Bridget said as she entered her house. 

Franky: I know babe but everything will be fine we are on our way home you sort everything out and we'll be there in an hour. 

Bridget: Okay see you in a bit love you. 

Franky: We love you too gidget. 

Bridget: Has her temperature gone down? Bridget asked. 

Franky: Yea a lot better than this morning i just didn't see it sorry that it ruined your birthday get away. 

Bridget: Don't be sorry baby our daughter comes first before me it's a good job we took her to the hospital, i'll have everything sorted out here. 

Franky: Thank you see you soon babe. 

Bridget: See you soon. Bridget placed her phone onto the the table and took her shoes off she then started to head her way into the kitchen to sort out a bottle then placed it into a pan of cold water so that the milk would cool down. Bridget waited patiently she kept looking out of the curtain. Half an hour had past Bridget had a cup in her hand and she saw Franky's car pull up in the drive she placed her cup down and went outside and saw Franky taking Francesca out of the car seat she handed her over to Bridget who hugged her and started to rock her back and fourth they entered the house Franky took out her back pack from the boot and locked the car she then entered the house and saw Bridget sitting down feeding their daughter Francesca looked so cute her little hand wrapped around Bridget's little finger, she placed her bag down and went to sit down next to them both, she placed her arm around Bridget's shoulders and placed her other hand and stroked their now sleeping daughter's face. 

Back at the Clinic Bea was sat outside on the bench outside of the Clinic she took her phone out of her pocket and looked at a picture she had saved of her and Debbie and touched the screen , Allie came rushing out and searched for her wife when she spotted her sitting on the bench she made her way over to her and sat down next to her Allie took Bea's hand in hers and kissed her knuckles. She placed her arm around the redhead's shoulders and Bea cuddled into her embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah a short break for Franky and Bridget Poor Francesca don't worry she will get better. 
> 
> Hoping to post the next chapter by Friday (Uk date) won't wait long to find out. Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Did everything go well for them at the clinic?


	70. The results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 70!!!!! 
> 
> Hope you are liking the story so far so much to go. 
> 
> We've had chapters of- past family members, Marriages, children, Jealousy, Family planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie have gone to the stage of their marriage of wanting to start a family together they both go to the family planning Clinic to be checked out to see if either them will be able to carry their baby or if one of them will be able to carry their child the moment of the truth will they get the results they want? 
> 
> Sorry for the delay but had a technical problem again just got it sorted enjoy.

Bea just didn't speak she stood up and started to walk with Allie by her side they just walked in silence at that point Allie placed her arm around Bea's waist when they returned home Bea just wondered off upstairs Allie shut the front door and leaned against it she took a deep breath in and then a deep breath out she placed her keys into her jacket pocket and made her way upstairs. She looked into their bedroom but didn't find her there, she then went and tried the bathroom but it seemed to be locked, Allie lightly knocked on the door and then sat down outside the door. 

Allie: Bea talk to me please i'll stay here all day and night if i have to. Just then she heard the bathroom door unlock she stood up and then Bea threw her arms around the blonde and broke down in tears, She placed her arms around Bea and placed her hand on the back on Bea's head 'Hey my beautiful Queen' Allie whispered. Bea took her head off Allie's shoulder and looked directly at her. 

Bea: Why does everything have to turn bad for me. Bea sniffled. 

Allie: She didn't say it was impossible for you to carry our baby she said it was a 50/50 chance. 

Bea: Yea and the other 50% i won't be able to have our baby and you have the chance to have our baby as your scan came back positive. Bea wiped her eyes. Bea made her way into the bathroom to wash her face when she dried her face with the towel she headed into the bedroom and sat on the bed Allie was standing at the doorway looking on at her. 

Allie: So where do we go from here? Allie said as she walked over to their bed she sat down next to the redhead, Bea looked up and turned her whole body to face Allie. 

Bea: Will you consider carrying our baby?

Allie: Are you sure babe because we could try you first. 

Bea: I need a minute. Bea got up and made her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs Allie just sat there thinking to give Bea a minute, when Bea went downstairs she walked into the living room and opened the curtains to see Franky coming up the path with the pram. She took a deep breath and went to the front door. Franky came rushing to the door. 

Franky: Can you do me a favor red? 

Bea: Go on what is it?

Franky: I need to pop into work for an hour got a meeting and i can't miss it and Gidget has gone back to the office doing some work there so won't see her till tonight and i don't want to take her in with me she's not been well. 

Bea: Okay sure it's no problem. Bea smiled.. 

Franky: You a star red thanks i'll be an hour tops, i owe you one. Franky leaned up and kissed Bea on the cheek and ran out of the garden and down the street, Bea took the pram into the house and made her way back into the living room. she then sat down taking a look at the pram, Francesca started crying, Allie heard this and made her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs she saw Bea cradling Francesca in her arms, Allie went over to the pram and pulled out a dummy from the bag and placed it into Francesca's mouth, Allie smiled down at the little on in her wife's arms she then looked up to face her wife to see those dark chocolate eyes stare back at her. 

Allie: This could be us in a year or so we will have our family Bea I know it means so much to you and it means so much to me as I've never had a proper family all those years ago and now I've got my family around me but i want to have one with you i want to wake up with you and our child in our bed i want us to be there for our child to take to have create more great memories .

Bea: Like what Stella said that you could carry our baby and have one of my eggs inserted into you then it will be our baby. 

Allie: Then it's just the donor, i will be happy to carry our baby. Allie reached over and placed a kiss on Bea's lips then leaned her forehead against hers, they both had big grins on their faces. 

Bea: Are we really going to do this?

Allie: yes we are, you'll be a fantastic mom. 

Bea: We both will, i'm sorry for getting upset. 

Allie: Sweatheart don't be sorry the news really hit you hard it hit me too but if you want to carry our child then we can sort that out. 

Bea: I want you to carry our child. Bea handed Francesca over to Allie who held her in her arms Prince came running into the living room jumping up at Allie he was still a small size Bea picked him up and scratched him behind his ear. Allie was really good with baby Francesca she took the already made bottle that Franky must have made before going there and she sat down one arm holding her like she was in a position like lying in a hammock and her hand came round to hold her leg she tested the milk on her arm and it was just right she started to feed her she must have needed that bottle because she was drinking it fast, Bea let Prince into the back garden for him to run and jump into the pool. Bea stood at the door way taking in the view of her wife holding and feeding her. Bea walked in and sat next to the blonde she took her eye off her and looked at Bea and smiled it was more like a grin. 

Allie: She is so cute 

Bea: She is, reminds me of Debbie when she was just a baby when she was Ill i would wrap the blanket around her and wrap my arms around her and she would relax shall i call the clinic to speak more about it. 

Allie: Let's leave it til tomorrow babe. 

Allie stood up and placed her back in the pram and went into the kitchen she came back into the living room with two glasses of water she handed one over to Bea and sat down leaning into Bea's side she took the red heads arm and placed it around her. There was a knock on the front door so Bea got up and made her way to the door it was Maxine Bea placed her finger to her own lips as Maxine made her way through as they went through to the living room Maxine took a look at Francesca and saw that she was fast asleep. Maxine started to talk low. 

Maxine: How did the appointment go? Bea smiled and looked at Allie. 

Bea: Yeah it went well thanks. 

Maxine: I've just popped round to check if both of you would like to help me paint my living room but i can tell that your busy. 

Allie: It's alright Bea can help can't ya babe. 

Bea: Are you sure you'll be alright on your own. 

Allie: Yea course i will but Maxine make sure i can still recognize my woman yeah don't want her coming back with paint all over her. 

Maxine: Don't worry I've got some overalls. Maxine said goodbye to Allie and Bea kissed the blonde telling her she won't be long and they made their exit out of the house they walked to the bottom of the street and into Maxine's house. As soon as they walked into the living room the furniture was covered in plastic sheets and there was boxes in the corner, they got a start on the job Bea got the blue overalls and slid into them then grabbed a roller and paint tray and started to fill up the tray with a creme color paint, Maxine put some music on and went into the kitchen and made a jug of water with ice cubes in she took two glasses from the cupboard then made her way back into the living room and she was overwhelmed when she saw that Bea had already started half of her side of the wall was done. She placed the jug and cups down on the window shelf and then started painting. 

A few hours later they had just finished painting the room Bea poured herself a glass of water and drank it all in one go then stepped out of her overalls there was a tap on the front door and in popped Allie she stood at the doorway looking at an exhausted Maxine and Bea. 

Allie: Hey Maxine where's my wife? Allie smirked at them both Bea started to make her way over to the blonde. 

Bea: Ha very funny. 

Allie: Great job loving the color. Allie pointed to the walls. 

Maxine: Thanks hun this is just the undercoat thinking of doing it a darker color. Bea left them both to use Maxine's bathroom to clean up. 

Allie: Franky came and picked baby Francesca up she looked tired. 

Maxine: She would be working all hours at the office. Bea then came in and she didn't have paint on her anymore, she placed her arm around Allie's waist and kissed her on the cheek and they both left Maxine to finish clean herself up they walked out of the house and back into their own. 

That night Bridget was just finishing off her paperwork in her office and decided to call it a night she placed the papers in the drawer and made her exit out of her office and said her goodbyes to her colleagues and made her way over to her car when she heard someone shout her name she turned room and had to walk further towards the person. 

Bridget: Oh it's you and what do you want? 

' Just had to come and look what the fuss was about and what attracted Franky to you'. 

Bridget: Excuse me Erica you do know stalking is against the law, you've tried to split me and Franky up but you've got to try harder than that because we love each other and nothing and none will split us up now if i was you get gone before i do something i won't regret. Erica just laughed. 

Erica: I was once Franky's you know before you came on the scene. 

Bridget: Oh and she told me everything we don't carry secrets but now she has moved on with her life away from that place and she has achieved so much. Erica came face to face with Bridget and pushed her. 

Erica: You think you have it all don't ya, I've walked away from my past relationship and the part of it was because i knew Franky was out and wanted to be with her. 

Bridget: Move on with your life and stop trying to get between me and Franky. 

Erica: She will come to me in the end you know i'll win her round. Erica smirked Bridget lost her temper and punched her in the face Erica punched her back Bridget got a few good punches but got knocked to the floor Erica walked over to Bridget and leaned over her to be in contact with Bridget's foot tripping he up, one of the work colleagues came out of the building and ran over and helped Bridget to her feet and then grabbed hold of Erica and pulled her up she was trying to fight him off but he was strong. 

'What shall i do with her Mrs Westfall-Doyle shall i ring the police.' 

Bridget: No leave it i just want to get home to my wife and daughter. Bridget walked over to Erica wiping the blood off her lip as she walked over to her she slapped her in the face 'You stay away from my woman bitch you are not getting anymore warnings next time it will be the police.' Bridget got her car keys out of her jacket pocket and sat in her car she looked on as Erica walked off. 

She finally made it home the living room light was on and it was a bright light she could see through the blinds she saw Franky rocking Francesca to sleep she put her light on in the car and pulled out the mirror and looked at her face she had a cut above her eye brow and a cut lip 'Could have been worse' Bridget thought to herself. She entered the house and was about to head up the stairs when she heard the door open and out popped Franky. 

Franky: I've missed you gidge. Franky wrapped her arms around Bridget and nuzzled into her neck She turned Bridget round and took a hold of her face only for her to move her face, Franky turned on the light and saw Bridget's face and was shocked. 

Bridget: You should have seen the other one. Laughed Bridget 

Franky: It's not funny babe Who did that i'll kill em. 

Bridget: Erica. 

Franky: That bitch is dead. Franky turned to open the door only to have Bridget's hand on her shoulder stopping her. 

Bridget: No baby leave her think she got worse than me i told her if she comes between us again then i'll report her to the police of harassing us I've even got a witness. Franky got a hold of Bridget's hand and they walked into the living room she sat her down and went into the cupboard for the first aid box she pulled the stool over and sat down. 

Franky: Let's get that sorted eh then we can cuddle up on the sofa and watch a film your choice of course. Bridget was surprised that Franky didn't run out after her but she was glad because she doesn't want her to be in trouble with the police. Bea and Allie were both snuggled up in bed Bea being the big spoon they just lied like that for a few minutes in silence before drifting off into a deep sleep they had a lot of planning to do and eventually telling their friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an ending to that chapter Wow Bridget went bunta on her arse let's hope Eria gets the message and leaves me alone for good. :) 
> 
> Next chapter will be in a week or so as i'm going to meet the Freak (Pamela Rabe) at the weekend 
> 
> see you all soon 
> 
> Next chapter- Will be called 'A couple weeks later' has the family planning been a success for Bea and Allie?   
>  Has Erica really got the message has she left Bridget and Franky alone?


	71. Weeks on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the late update was going to post it Monday but i wasn't feeling so well only just got better and my internet connection was down again.

A few weeks on and Bea and Allie have both been to the Clinic for more tests on Allie, then they had to find a donor the first donor didn't work but they didn't give up on having another try they looked online again at donors and they picked a donor and he came into the clinic and left it with them and they talked more it was now the procedure of inserting some of Bea's eggs at this point Allie had to be aroused so the doctor had left them in the room alone so they can get to that stage 15 minutes later the doctor knocked on the door for the all clear once it was she popped in and Allie looked red in the face and she was breathless, Bea had to hold in her laugh at that moment Allie glared at her as she knew she wanted to laugh.Now it was time to go on with the procedure of the sperm. Allie was nervous the night before but as Bea reassured her that it will be okay and that she will always be with her every step of the way. Bea held onto Allie's hand all the way to the Clinic and in the room. Now they have to wait and check within 1 to 2 weeks to see if it has worked.   
Back over at Bridget and Franky's house they were sitting at the table and they were sat there with Franky's dad Tess and their daughter and up to now no more hassle off Erica they were happy to get on with their life forgetting about the trouble that she has caused for them. 

Back over at the Novak-Smith's household Bea was already busy sorting out some paperwork sorting out some receipts for the motorcycle business, Allie was so happy of getting more songs written and getting the right notes on the keyboard she even got a contract with a club it was called 'Pride' but she had given it up but they said that they didn't need an answer straight away in a year or so because they had seen her talent one night at the pub and loved it besides that it was in Spain. Now it was waiting to see if it has worked. 

Allie was lying on the sofa with her legs on the arm of the sofa and her head was resting on Bea's lap the redhead was running her fingers through her blonde locks it was very soothing for her she closed her eyes feeling relaxed. Bea leaned down and kissed her on her forehead and placed her hand on her wife's face and smiled down at her Allie looked back up at her and followed her smile. 

Bea: You were amazing back at the hospital babe. 

Allie: Thank you too baby for holding my hand throughout the procedure. Allie took Bea's hand and linked their fingers and kissed her knuckles. 

Bea: I wouldn't like to be anywhere else than with you i'm with you every step of the way i love you so much and i can't wait to have our own little family. Allie reached behind Bea's head and pulled her down for searing kiss only for Bea to get more passionate deepening the kiss Allie allowed her wife's tongue access her mouth she rolled her own tongue against Bea's the dog was curled up on the floor . When they came out of the kiss they just stared lovingly at each other. They heard giggling outside and knew who it was, Bea got up and made her way to the window and saw Bridget laughing with Franky behind her. She went to the front door and opened it and allowed them both in they seemed a lot happier than they have been in weeks. Franky sat down on the on seated sofa and Bridget sat herself down on her lap Bea couldn't help but smile at them she took her seat back next to Allie and placed her arm around her. 

Franky: So red, what are you up to today or you just gonna stay in. 

Bea: We haven't planned anything yet just thought of a quiet day in what about you? 

Franky: Well my dad has come back and now he's living here in Australia and he's got everything sorted he wants his little girl to live with him again so we are planning on going round to his house to look round then after we are thinking of having an afternoon on the beach and thought about you two lovebirds if you wanted to join us.

Allie: Sounds like a great idea shall we do that babe? 

Bea: Of course 

Franky: be sure to bring your bikini red. Franky winked at Bea only to get a nudge by Bridget. 

Bridget: Anyway we've got to get going the father in law and Tess are waiting for us. Bridget got off Franky's lap and held her hand out to her which she accepted and made their way to the front door Bea showed them out and then went back into the living room to see the blonde lying down on the sofa with her legs spread apart Bea bit on her bottom lip and moved further towards the sofa, she laid between Allie's legs and laid over the top of her. 

Allie: Hmm what are we gonna do till later we still have a few hours. Bea placed her arms at either side of Allie's face and bought their lips into a soft loving kiss then she stroked her cheek, Allie leaned up taking Bea's t-shirt off and pushed her back so that she was leaning over the redhead she took off her own t-shirt and smiled down at her before slipping her hand into Bea's tracky bottoms, Bea placed her hand on the back of the blonde's head. 

Bea: I think that you can come up with something. Bea grinded herself against Allie's hand who started to take down Bea's tracky bottoms and underwear she rubbed at her wet folds and slipped her fingers through biting down at the side of Bea's neck.

The afternoon soon passed by both Bea and Allie were on the floor with Allie lying half on top of her and half on the floor both naked with the glow of the sunshine on their bodies they had forgotten to close the curtains, Bea started to laugh out. 

Allie: I'm truly fucked baby what did you do to me. Allie laughed out breathlessly. 

Bea: You mean what did you do to me, fuck me babe but i'm gonna get it from Franky you've left your mark on me. Bea pointed out the red marks on the side of her neck. 

Allie: Just showing how i love ya i got a bit carried away. Allie laughed placing her hand over Bea's stomach. 

Bea: Well i hope you get carried away more often that was fucking amazing. Bea started rubbing at Allie's stomach. 

Just then Bea's phone started to ring on the coffee table she reached over and saw a picture of Franky and Bridget on the caller and it was 'Franky' she tapped the green symbol on her phone and put it on loud speaker. 

Franky: Hey red you sound a bit out of breath you been working out in the bedroom. Franky laughed. 

Bea: Shut up Franky, what's up. Bea smiled. 

Franky: We've just come back from my dad's and we get to have Tess for the weekends and they will be coming down some nights but Tess likes it there and it's only an half an hour drive not as bad. 

Bea: That's great news Franky 

Franky: Okay red we'll be there in a few make sure your dressed. Franky laughed and ended the call. 

Bea got up bringing her wife up onto her feet and they rushed upstairs to get dressed a few minutes later they heard a beeping noise coming from the outside Allie went to the window and whistled 'Fuck me' Allie whispered to herself. 

Bea: Maybe a little later baby. Allie turned round and got Bea to go to the window and it was Franky in the driver's seat Bridget waved to them, they both made their way downstairs and made sure that there was enough food in the food bowl and water in the bowl for Prince then they left the back door open a little then they made their way out to the front Bea turning to lock the door. Bridget got out of the passenger seat to allow Bea and Allie in they were nice black leather seats they both got very comfy on the backseat. Franky speeded off down the street. 

Franky: Well red how do you like our new car? 

Bea: Love it must have set you back a bit.

Franky: What's money eh doesn't just sit in your bank you've got to spend a little. 

Bridget: I was shocked too and at the price. Bridget placed her hand on Franky's thigh. 

Half an hour later they arrived at the beach they all got out of the car while Franky was walking with Allie Bea stopped behind and waited for Bridget she was getting something out of the boot and that was a woolen blanket and a picnic basket. Bea carried the picnic basket while Bridget carried the blanket they went and walked over to their wives and set the blanket and the basket down on the sand. 

Allie: Want to go for a swim babe? 

Bea: Race ya. Bea tickled the blonde as they were running trying to slow her down but it didn't work because she was now running into the water Bea caught up with her and lifted her up in her arms and spun her around and then placed her back into the water. 

Allie: Hey babe i think it's time to take another test. Bea wrapped her arms around the blondes waist letting her hands slide around to her back. 

Bea: Are you sure it's not soon. Okay we'll stop off at the chemist later on fingers crossed baby. 

Allie: Hope it's second time lucky. 

After their swim in the water they decided to join Franky and Bridget on the blanket Franky was lying across Bridget's lap and they were sat there kissing without coming up for air, Bridget looked up and saw them there so they pulled apart.

Franky: Sorry girls looks like Gidge can't keep her hands off me. 

Bridget: More like the other way round. Enjoying your day out. 

Bea: Love it so peaceful gives us more time together as we don't see much of ya . 

Franky: Well now i have four weeks off work so we can spend a whole lot of time together as I've done my colleagues shifts helped her out a bit she wasn't well so here is to a relaxing break. They all got their bottle of water and opened the bottle up and banged their bottles together. 

On the drive back Bea asked Franky if she could just stop off at the chemist and that she needs to get some cough medicine which Franky did pull up outside Allie got out with her and they both entered the building, Franky looked at Bridget and they kissed her on the cheek. When they saw Allie and Bea coming out of the Chemist signal handed Franky held her hands up as they were getting into the car. 

Franky: You forgetting something red? where's your medicine. Bea turned to face Allie Franky looked through the mirror and only just saw the side of her neck with red marks. ' So red looks like a vampire has been at your neck or is there a blonde that just can't get enough. 

Bea: Ah well they didn't do it so i have to come back tomorrow fuck i forgot about that i knew you'd be the first person to tease me . Bea had a rectangle box in her jacket pocket trying to hide it away Bea placed her hair to the side of her neck Franky couldn't stop giggling. 

Franky parked outside of Bea and Allie's house and kept the engine running as she got out of the car to let both of them out she gave them both a hug and got back into her car and waited for them to enter the house as Allie went in Bea followed behind and waved at Franky. As soon as the front door closed Bea turned to find Allie holding their dog Prince he was licking at her face and wagging his tail. 

Bea: Well someone's missed ya baby. Bea laughed and walked over to the blonde and placed her lips against her cheek and kissed her then she made her way into the kitchen to find both of Prince's bowls empty it was feeding time so she filled his bowl with dog biscuits and the other with water as soon as Allie placed him down he ran into the kitchen and straight to his food bowl. Bea made her way into the living room and took a hold of the blonde's hand and she lead them upstairs and into the bathroom she handed her wife a pregnancy test, she was about to give her space when she felt Allie grab hold of her arm she turned round. 

Allie: We are in this together okay please stay i want you here every step of the way. Bea placed her palm against her cheek and smiled. 

Bea: Of course baby i'll stay. Bea took out the plastic stick from the box and removed the packaging and handed it over to her wife. Allie took down her knickers and sat on the toilet she placed the stick into the toilet and urinated on the stick she finished up and placed the stick on the side of the sink and pulled up her underwear she then washed her hands and sat next to Bea who was sat on the edge of the bath tub and took hold of the redheads hand and placed her head on her shoulder. 

Allie: I'm so worried Bea it's our second attempt and i'm worried that i won't be pregnant. 

Bea: I will be here and we will have more chances it's not over we won't give up we will have our family. 

Two minutes was up and that's how long it said on the box she got up and made her way over to the sink and lifted up the stick she then looked up at Bea who was waiting for the results. 

Bea: Well. Bea said as she got up. Allie had tears in her eyes as she looked up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you all in suspense. 
> 
> What do you all think is she pregnant? 
> 
> P.S- I'm not too sure about insemination progress so i made it up a little.


	72. Family gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT  
> If you haven't seen series 6 yet i'm sorry i'm adding one of the newbies into it but she wouldn't be in it for long. I have been having difficulties with my computer and couldn't upload this chapter and i went on holiday apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment what they both had been waiting for the results. Bea and Allie gather round their family and friends for lunch and someone from Allie's past comes to light.

Allie: Two lines. Allie looked at Bea and couldn't help the tears that were rolling down her cheeks Bea smiled and walked over to her she took the stick from the other end and looked and it was exactly two lines and the word 'Pregnant' written below. She placed the stick down and lifted her up in the air Allie squealing as she was spun round. 

Bea: Oh babe this is such good news. Bea replied as she placed Allie on the floor. 

Allie: I'm lost for words too oh fuck Bea we are going to have a baby our baby. Bea wiped at the blonde's cheeks wiping away the tears. 

Bea: We need to celebrate but first babe take another one to make sure. Bea took out another stick out of the box and handed it over to Allie. 

Allie: True because taking a first one can't be accurate. Allie went to the toilet for the last time then repeated what she did on the first stick and they waited again for another two minutes this time Bea checked. 

Bea: Well looks like my gorgeous wife is pregnant. Bea smiled at her and placed down the stick and walked over to the sink and washed her hands then made her way to the blonde she placed her hands on both sides of the blondes face and crashed her lips against hers, Allie held onto Bea's waist to steady herself the redhead wrapped one of her hands around Allie's head loving the feel of the blondes lips against hers, when they broke away from each other Bea took hold of Allie's hand and lead them into the spare room what Maxine use to have. 

Allie: This will be enough space for the nursery babe i'll leave you to do the DIY. 

Bea: I'm so happy right now i just want to scream it from the roof tops. They went downstairs and made their way over to the sofa with a glass of juice, Allie cuddled herself into Bea's side and relaxed when she felt Bea's arm come around her. 

Allie: I love you so much and we will show much love to our child hey i was just thinking. Bea kissed Allie on the top of her head. 

Bea: Oh yea and what was you thinking about? Bea questioned her. 

Allie: Remember i was so fucked up on drugs when i thought i had lost you that you didn't love me. 

Bea: Of course i loved you then i just wasn't so good on telling you my feelings but i do wish that we had sat down and talked about the incident in the kitchen but i let Kaz tell me different and i believed her. 

Allie: Well you remember when you took me under your unit. Allie replied and looked up at her. 

Bea: I remember everything that happened baby. Bea looked down at her and smiled. 

 

Flashback.

After getting Allie to calm down and helping her to detox Bea had walked out and returned with a cup of water to give to Allie only to find her fast asleep on the bed sheet with her arms crossed on her chest, she placed cup on top of the cupboard and made her way over to the bed she looked so peaceful sleeping she placed the duvet over the sleeping blonde and went to turn off the light she then turned to face Allie and made her way back to the bed and slipped her shoes off and got under the duvet and snuggled up to her she placed her head on Allie's shoulder while her arm went around her waist. 

The next morning Allie woke up to find an arm wrapped around her waist she turned to face that person and was shocked to find it was Bea and that she stayed the night in her cell she looked at the sleeping redhead she rubbed at her eyes and she looked at the mess on the floor when she looked back at Bea she wanted to touch her face but she didn't want to just in case Bea flipped out. Allie laid back when she saw Bea's eyes blinking and she was then met with those chocolate brown eyes. 

Allie: Good morning Bea. Allie's lips came into a small smile.

Bea: Good morning. As Allie turned on her side to face Bea the redhead didn't move her hand from her waist they just got lost in the moment looking into each others eyes. 

Allie: Thank you for staying with me it must have been hard for you. 

Bea: I wouldn't have liked to be anywhere else because...... Bea stopped her sentence and looked down on the mattress. 

Allie: Because of what Bea. 

Bea: You mean everything to me i care about you and i'm sorry that i didn't listen to you i know i was in the wrong 

Allie: A lying junkie street whore that's what you called me. Allie started to cry and so did Bea. 

Bea: I didn't mean to say that i was so angry at you as the thought of you being on with Ferguson and Kaz, i wish i could take it all back i really felt bad after saying that. 

Allie: Well now you know that i didn't try to kill you i wouldn't do that because i love you so much. Bea smiled at her and leaned their foreheads together. 

Bea: You're so beautiful you know that. Allie laughed. 

Allie: This. Allie said as she pointed herself out to her body and face then she finished off her sentence. 'Is not beautiful'. 

Bea: Come let's take a shower but first i need to nip to my cell and get out of these clothes and you get out of those clothes too and then we'll send them off to the laundry room to be washed. Bea got up from the bed and Allie did the same as Bea was going to make her exit Allie called out to her. 

Allie: Bea can i touch you i was afraid to do it while you were asleep. Bea walked over to Allie and the blonde placed her hand on her face and sighed Bea looked down at the blonde's lips and paced one hand on her face and leaned forward to capture her lips into a soft slow kiss when they came apart she smiled at Allie. 

Bea: It's time. 

Allie: It's time? 

Bea: For me to come out of the closet as you say i want the whole unit and everyone in this shithole to know that we are a couple. Allie smiled. 

Allie: You sure i don't want you to do something that you might regret. 

Bea: I don't regret you you're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time no more hiding right. Allie nodded and watched as Bea exited her cell. Outside the cell Bea was face to face with Boomer, Liz and Maxine. 

Liz: Hey love everything OK. 

Bea: Yeah everything's fine but there's something i should tell ya don't like keeping secrets but me and Allie are together we are a couple. 

Boomer: What's new? we kinda already knew that. 

Bea: But how? 

Maxine: The way you both look at each other, we're happy for you both love. Bea smiled at her friends and went to her own cell. 

10 minutes later and Bea came out of her cell with her brown gown on blue towel over her shoulder and wash bag in hand she found Allie waiting outside her own cell in her purple gown on and she had a huge smile on her face ready to face everything and everyone.

Allie: We're in this together. 

End of flashback. 

 

Bea: And that was when i finally showed them all that i was serious about you we can get through anything when we are together. 

Allie: You're right in this together i struck gold when i first met you i knew i'd spend my life with you but i'm so scared when i give birth and it will hurt. 

Bea: What i used to say when i was giving birth to Debbie 'Pain is worth it to finally hold my beautiful girl in my arms' but i'll be there with ya every step of the way holding your hand. 

Allie: So how are we going to do this how are we going to tell our family and friends. 

Bea: I was just about to say that but i thought as the weather is going to be a scorcher maybe we can have a barbecue here in the back garden and gather them around tomorrow. 

Allie: Shall we watch a film now just relax i'll just nip to the shops i fancy a big bag of Cheetos and a chocolate bar. Allie said as she got up from the sofa Bea got up and got her keys. 

Bea: I'll go. 

Allie: No let me i need to stretch my legs. 

Bea: We both can go then i need to stretch my legs and might get something for myself too. Bea smiled they made their way outside and Bea locked the door behind her as they got out of the garden path Allie took a hold of Bea's hand and they walked to the corner shop as they entered the shop Bea went took a shopping basket and looked around the store but Allie stood shocked at the person being served 'No it can't be' as the woman getting served turned round she came to eye contact with the woman. 

'Allie' she heard the woman call out her name.

Allie: Shit. Allie whispered and ran out of the shop the woman who called at her ran out of the shop and tried looking for the blonde she saw her in the alleyway at the side of the shop she came in front of Allie. 

'Sorry i didn't mean to startle you'. 

Allie: Well you did what do you want?

'It's been awhile how are you'. 

Allie: I'm good what are you doing here Marie.'

Marie: It was just a flying visit i live in Canada didn't know you lived round here. 

Allie: Yeah well i do excuse me. As Allie went she heard Marie call out. 

Marie: I've got something for ya call it a gift. Allie turned round to see Marie holding up a bag of white powder. Just then Bea came out of the shop looking for the blonde and found her in the alleyway with a woman standing in front of her with a bag of cocaine, Allie was stood there and froze. She heard Bea call out her name she swatted Marie's hand making the bag fall onto the floor Bea walked and heard voices in the alleyway and followed into the alley. She saw the older looking woman standing and smiling in front of her wife. 

Bea: Allie everything okay is this woman bothering you. Bea placed the bags on the floor and was about to head over. 

Allie: No babe i'll be there in a minute. Now you i don't want to ever see you again i'm getting on with my life i'm off that shit you were the past and i'd like to leave it there Bea is my wife she's the love of my life and my future and so is our little one if i ever see you again i'll go to the police and tell them what i know. Just as Allie was walking away she heard Marie say. 

Marie: Danny has been asking about ya he misses you and playing football with him you was like a second mum to him. Allie turned again to face Marie then walked off over to Bea and helped her with one of the shopping bags.

Allie was quiet on the walk back to their house they took off their shoes and walked into the kitchen putting the groceries away, Bea stood against the counter and folded her arms against her chest and looked at the blonde who was being so quiet.

Bea: Are you going to tell me who that woman was babe because it looks like she has upset you and i don't like to see you upset

Allie: I'll tell you later. Allie looked over to Bea who switched on the kettle.

Bea: A cup of coffee is what we both need. Allie walked over to Bea and spun her around and pressed her lips against the redheads she placed her arms around Allie who turned them round until the back of Bea's legs hit the table Bea broke from the kiss and got out of the embrace. 

Allie: Baby you okay. She backed away from Bea and leaned against the counter.

Bea: Yeah i'm good one sugar for you yeah. 

Allie: You know me too well i'll be in the living room. Allie padded off out of the kitchen Prince followed by as soon as Bea made their drinks she turned to face the kitchen table she then walked into the living room and saw Allie sitting on the sofa watching one of Bea's favorite films 'Dirty Dancing' . Bea sat at the sofa and Allie snuggled up to her they just sat there watching the film in silence, Allie had never seen this film she was beginning to like it. 

It was time for bed and Allie stripped out of her clothing and waited patiently in the bed and under the covers waiting for Bea to come out of the shower after making out in the shower Allie had got out letting Bea finish off, when Bea returned she had a red towel over her shoulders covering her breasts and a towel for her hair she was completely naked she climbed into bed and laid on her back bringing Allie over to lay her head on her chest. 

Allie: Bea did i do anything wrong before because you were so pale in the face. Allie said as she ran her hand down her stomach.

Bea: No it's just making out on the table isn't my thing never it gives me the shakes . 

Allie: We'll make great memories together you see we've already started plus there are plenty of other places we can get it on you are going to have one horny woman in a few months time

. Bea: Oh yeah. Bea smiled into the darknes, Allie turned on the lamp and sat up in bed this made Bea sit up, Allie took Bea's hand in hers and looked down at their hands. 

Allie: That woman who i was talking to or the reason i ran out of the shop. 

Bea: You ran out of the shop? 

Allie: Yeah well anyway remember when i told you my dad kicked me out and i was living in alleyways and Kaz saved me. 

Bea: Yeah. 

Allie: Well that woman she's called Marie and she came to me first before i even met Kaz she gave me food and then at one point she took me into her brothel i didn't know what place it was at the time well she's the reason why i got hooked on the drugs she said it would take the edge off things she got me hooked and then she got me working for her. 

Bea: Why didn't you tell me that there i could have dealt with her. Allie took both of Bea's hands and squeezed them. 

Allie: We kinda were lovers i got to know her kid hang around with them she's not worth it but her kid needs his mother he's such a good kid . Bea swallowed hard. 

Bea: Did... did you love her. Bea looked at Allie then looked away as tears stung in her eyes. 

Allie: I did but i hated what she was doing to me getting me hooked on drugs and it was fucking up my head but then Kaz saved me from her and that's why i owe her my life as she saved mine i love her then i met you Marie isn't on my mind when i go sleep she's not the one i think about when me and you make love you changed my life for the better. 

Bea: And where does she live now?

Allie: Canada she just came down for a flying visit don't think that she knew that i lived here. I don't want to think of her again or see her again you and our little one and our little Prince is all i want. 

Bea: I hate how she did that to you i just want to beat her to a pulp but i'm glad that you walked away from her and told me now i would do absolutely anything to protect you and..... she placed her hand over Allie's flat stomach and rubbed her stomach and finished off her sentence 'our baby Prince or Princess in there' Bea laid back down bringing 

Next morning Bea rolled over to hold Allie only for her arm to hit the cold sheet she fully awoke and went to put her gown on she made her way downstairs and saw Allie with a bowl of rice crispies and a cup of juice. 

Allie: Morning baby. 

Bea: Good morning gorgeous what you doing up early don't you like our lazy days in bed. Bea laughed 

Allie: I was hungry you want some breakfast babe. Allie said as she was about to get up. 

Bea: It's alright i'll grab myself a little something then i'm going to get dressed and get to the supermarket get some food for later and some wine. 

Allie: Don't think i should drink wine i'm just going to stick with the soft drinks. Bea smiled and leaned over to Allie and placed a kiss to her lips.

Bea sat down next to Allie and enjoyed her breakfast after she had eaten she made her way up to the bedroom and changed into her black jeans and t-shirt she turned round and was face to face with Allie. 

Allie: Let me come with you. Allie said as she took off her gown and went over to the drawers to grab her clothes and underwear. 

They had the whole morning and part of the afternoon together to buy food and drink for the barbecue, they went into Aldi and put in the trolley two bags of chicken and two boxes of burgers then they bought some onion rings. Allie placed in the trolley a huge cartoon of cranberry juice orange juice and apple juice and nodded at Bea. Bea placed in the trolley a bottle of red and white wine for their friends. Allie went over to the sweet isle and put in a bag of jelly babies and a chocolate bar. Then they decided to take a look around some clothes stores not for them but for the baby then they went into a mother care and saw a pram that they liked it was a single seated pram and it was in purple it came with a rain cover in case it rains and a little umbrella for the summer, they decided not to pick anything up at the moment until they go for a scan and see the sex of their baby. So they decided to head home so Bea called for a taxi and they were home in 20 minutes, once home Allie placed the bags on the floor in the living room and plonked herself down on the sofa. Bea looked at the blonde and picked up the bags off the floor. 

Bea: You rest babe and i'll start to get the barbecue set up in the back garden. Bea placed a cushion down and laid Allie down for her to rest and she closed her eyes smiling. That afternoon Bea was busy in the back garden getting the leaves out of the pool and getting the barbecue done up placing she got it working smoke coming from the bottom she went back inside and took out her mobile phone and sent a message to all of her friends saying 'Lunch round at mine got something to tell you xx B' Now that was out of the way now waiting for a reply what didn't take too long Franky replied back saying 'We'll be there in 5 red xx' Maxine and Boomer replied back saying that they will be round in 20 minutes also Boomer was bringing Patrick and he will bring his and Allie's mum along too. Now there was just one more person that she needed to invite but she thought it would be better to phone her it was her own mum after spending a couple of minutes speaking to her mum she said that she would take the next bus down. Now that was everyone she got some chairs from out of the shed and placed them near the fence she went back into the kitchen and filled a small silver bucket up with ice and placed a bottle of red in and placed it outside and on the step, she then went back into the house and checked on Allie she sat on the edge of the sofa and placed her hand on her wife's face, Allie started to flutter her eyes open. 

Bea: Hey sleepy head. Bea smiled down at her.

Allie: My sexy wife come here. Allie pulled down Bea's head and slapped a sloppy kiss to her lips she bought her hands to cup the sides of Bea's head and slipped her tongue on the outside of Bea's lips. 

Bea: Babe we have company soon what's got over you not like i'm complaining?

Allie: I just love you Bea Alice Novak-Smith. 

Bea: Oh i get the full name i love you too Allie Louise Novak- Smith. She leaned over the blonde and kissed her, they heard the doorbell ring so Allie got up from the sofa and made her way into the kitchen and into the back garden while Bea went to answer the door. 

Franky: Hiya red. Franky leaned over and kissed Bea on the cheek. 

Bea: Franky, Bridget oh and Francesca thank you for coming over. 

Bridget: Thank you for having us round. Bridget kissed Bea on the cheek and entered the house with the pram. 

Bea: Feel free to go in the back garden and i'll get the barbecue going. Franky made her way through the kitchen as Bridget walked through she took a bottle from the pram and it was a bottle of Shiraz.

Bea left the front door open and made her way into the kitchen and into the kitchen she had poured a glass of Cranberry juice for Allie and went into the back garden to hand her the glass she also had wine glasses at the ready for the wine. Next came Maureen Patrick and Boomer with Maxine they rushed over to Bea but Boomer stayed near the wine and snacks where she had a handful Cheetos and a glass of white wine Bea smiled at her and nodded. The last guest was Bea's mum Margaret she greeted her mum and hugged her Margaret held onto Bea's arm as they walked to the others. Bea started on making the burgers and chicken on the barbecue grill and got a wine glass and grabbed the carton of cranberry juice and poured into the glass and made her way back over to the others finding Franky was placing the burgers on the buns and letting them take some sauce to put on their burger when Franky handed Bea and Allie a burger she looked at Allie's glass of juice and wondering why she wasn't having a glass of wine. 

Franky: You alright Blondie how come you're not having a glass of the good stuff. Bea interrupted them and sat next to Allie. 

Bea: You alright babe. She said as she ran her hand through Allie's soft hair. 

Allie: Yeah i'm good babe. Oh I just don't feel like drinking. 

Bea: Yeah you don't have to drink alcohol to have a good time Franky. Bea laughed Franky left them to it and joined her daughter and wife who was sat on the grass with Francesca sitting between Bridget's legs, Bridget was holding her hands, she sat down next to Bridget and started to eat her burger, they had a great afternoon together in the sun but now it was time to tell their friends and family. Bea took Allie's hand and they both got up together placing their glasses down by the side of the chair. Franky gave the last bit of her burger to Prince who was sat down beside her. 

Allie: First of all we'd like to thank you all for coming we love spending time with you all. Bea placed her arm around Allie's waist and looked at her with a huge smile on her face. 

Bea: Yea we wanted to get all our friends and family round to tell you all some news. 

Allie: The reason that i'm on the juice is because..... Allie looked so nervous all eyes was on her, she looked at Bea as in help her to finish off her sentence. 

Bea: If you want to give me and my wife mother care vouchers at any point they will come in good use. Boomer looked at Franky puzzled and then looked at Bea and Allie. 

Allie: I'm pregnant. Allie just came out with it everyone was shocked especially Bea's mum and Allie's mum who came over to them and were overjoyed for them they bought Bea and Allie in for a hug. They all were in tears after sending out their congratulations to Bea and Allie they all went and sat down and listened to the both of them talking on how the procedure worked and that it was their second time on doing it and this time it was successful. 

Franky: I'm very happy for you both looks like your mam's are going to be a grandma.

Bea: And that's why we have invited you all out. 

Franky: Ah i thought you invited us all round because you love us. Franky said with a cheeky smile.

Allie: Yeah we love you all but we would like you Bridget, Boomer Maxine to be the Auntie and Patrick to be an Uncle it will make us really happy. 

Patrick: Good on you sis, so happy for ya. 

Boomer: We've got to have one of those parties where you give gifts for the baby. 

Bea: A baby shower. Not yet we'll leave it for a few months.

Allie: I agree too, i'm just happy that you're all here. 

Maureen: If you want anything love then give me a call. 

Allie: Thanks mum. Allie hugged her mum. 

Margaret: Likewise if you need anything both of you then you have my number. 

Allie: I just wish that Kaz would be here i miss her. 

Bea: Soon enough babe she will be released. That night they all went into the living room and sat down in front of the TV just watching Allie was sitting on Bea's lap with the redheads arms wrapped around her. 

Allie: Thank you for today babe I've had an amazing day can't wait till it's the four of us, you me Prince and our little one. 

Bea: I love you. She looked up at Allie when their eyes connected they got lost in that moment just gazing at one another. Allie rubbed her nose against Bea's and softly kissed Bea she placed the palm of her hand on her face and bought them closer, Bea held Allie tighter shifting to get more comfy. Bridget and Franky looked at them and smiled 'Looks like they got carried away'. Franky whispered into Bridget's ear. 

Bridget: Maybe we should get carried away when we go home we should you know, go in the bedroom and try out the new sheets. 

Franky: your a dirty bird, Ahem, guys we are going to head off Francesca will be waking up for her feed soon and we only had enough for this afternoon thanks for having us. 

Bea: Anytime. Allie got off Bea's lap and went with Bea to show them out they said their goodbyes and went back into the house Patrick, Boomer and Maureen were both getting their jackets on they said that they will be in touch. Maureen waited on for Margaret who was getting her jacket on.

Margaret: I'm going to go with Maureen you two look like you could do with the sleep you both look tired. 

Bea: How about you stay the night mum?

Margaret: I need to be up early in the morning love but another time. Bea hugged her mum while Allie hugged her mum then Bea went and hugged Maureen while Maureen hugged Allie and whispered into her ear, which caught Bea's eye, Bea showed them both out Maureen opened the passenger side for Maureen to get in, as Allie was watching from the window Bea came up behind Allie and wrapped her arms around her waist resting her hands round the front she kissed the side of her neck and moved the blondes hair to the other side then she placed her chin on her wife's shoulder as she watched the car pulling away from the curb. 

Bea: You know after all this time I've got my mum knowing that she will be here for us and our little one finally I've got to know more about her. Bea smiled and laughed at the same time. 

Allie: Yeah she's lovely. 

Later on that night as Bea was lying on her side reading a book with her reading glasses on Allie came in from the bathroom towel wrapped around her waist and a towel drying her hair she sucked in her breath as she looked at Bea with one of her legs inside of the covers and the other draped over the top of the blanket. Allie dropped both towels and started her way to the bed and got on all fours. 

Allie: What ya reading. Came a husky voice Bea not taking her eyes off the book. 

Bea: I'm reading 'lovers at first sight'. Bea said as she turned over the page, Allie crawled further up. 

Allie: Any juicy bits in there. Bea laughed. 

Bea: Nah but don't think it'll take long for it to get heated. Allie sighed and went to her side of the bed but just before she could get into the covers Bea got hold of Allie's waist and lifted her up onto her lap then placed her down so she was lying down. 

Allie: Well look what we have here i think that you're trying to seduce me Mrs. 

Bea: Well wasn't you trying to do that to me. 

Allie: I was but you were interested in that book. Allie gasped as she felt Bea's mouth on her ear lobe taking it into her mouth. 

Bea: I wanted to see how long you could last without my hands on your beautiful body and i bet if i trail my hand down your stomach and to your clit i will find you wet. 

Allie: Well i just did have a shower babe. Allie laughed Bea started to trail her hand and cup her clit with her hand to find her fold soaking wet. 

Bea: Fuck wasting all your juices all over this bed. Bea said as she placed her wet fingers into her mouth licking them clean. 

Allie: Fuck Bea that is hot. 

Bea: Yeah it is hot now do something useful with your mouth and give me a kiss. Allie got up and pushed Bea onto her back but making her land on the floor making Allie jump up. 

Allie: Shit babe i'm sorry are you okay? Allie stood next to the redhead but Bea was laughing her head off. 

Bea: Ah fuck help me up love. Allie held her hand out to Bea and helped her up Bea grabbed hold of her back and fell onto the bed bringing Allie down on top. 

Allie: Second time lucky eh. Allie kissed her nose then her lips. 

Bea just laid back but she had pain in her back so she stopped kissing her and rolled Allie so that she was on her back and she was on her side but as she moved her moaned but not in pleasure and that it was her back, Allie moved away and placed her hand onto Bea's back feeling where it hurt the most. 

Allie: I think that we need to call a doctor babe your in pain. 

Bea: No I've got some cream in the top drawer downstairs could you get it for me and rub it into my back. 

Allie: Course i can anything to touch your sexy back anytime and seeing as i have caused this to happen during sexy time. Allie giggled and climbed off the bed and made her way downstairs she was back again with the cream Bea was lying topless on top of the bed covers, Allie got on the bed and went to the side of her she kissed down her back and then took the cap of the tube and squirted some in her hand making a farting noise. She started to massage the cream into Bea's lower back. 

After that was done Bea was lying on her front with Allie rubbing at her back hearing the satisfying moans coming out of Bea's mouth the redhead fell straight to sleep the blonde was feeling a bit thirsty so she went downstairs and into the kitchen for a glass of water as she made her way to the stairs she heard the house phone start to ring it was midnight and someone was calling. She went over to the phone and placed down the cup she placed the phone against her ear and listened to the caller. 

Allie: Hello

'Hello bubba sorry for calling this late but i have some news to tell ya'.

Allie: Kaz you do know it's midnight i need to get to bed why didn't you call earlier. 

Kaz: I'm sorry i know i wanted to but i had to see the governor. Allie sighed on the other end of the phone waiting for the bad news. 

Allie: What have you done. 

After that phone call Allie picked up her glass of water and went to bed with a smile on her face as soon as she got under the covers she placed her palm of her hand on Bea's face and kissed her lips and watched as Bea's lips came into a smile she placed her head on the same pillow as Bea's and placed her arm around her being careful not to hurt Bea she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the news was Kaz telling Allie? 
> 
> Next chapter will be up in a few days sorry for the wait.


	73. The scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late wanted to get more chapters done for you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie has her first 8 week Scan and there's a surprises for Allie one will leave her shocked.

Allie is now 8 weeks pregnant and she was showing her bump what was only a little bump she and Bea was both at the hospital waiting for their first baby scan they were both looking through a baby magazine called 'Parents to be' it had pictures of the pregnancy and information on what to do when the waters break and there was a page full of healthy foods also about breast feeding. They were called in by one of the nurses and got took into a room she was told not to use the toilet until they had finished the scan it was rather hard for Allie as she was desperate but she was waiting she laid down on the leather bed and was told to take her top up the nurse placed on a paper towel just below her stomach and switched on the monitor she squirted some jelly onto her stomach and placed some onto the stick she placed it onto Allie's stomach and rolled it around on her stomach they heard a heart beat but the nurse found something else, she turned the monitor round to show them both and Bea could see it right away. 

Bea: Is that two heads. Bea was shocked she looked over at Allie and grabbed her hand and kissed it. 

Allie: What twins? Allie laughed out.

Nurse: Yes your'e going to have twins congratulations would you like to know the sex of your babies? Allie looked at Bea and then looked back at the monitor. 

Allie: I would like it to be a surprise for us i just can't wait to tell our family and friends my two babies. She smiled as she wiped off the wet jelly off her stomach. 

Bea: Our babies twins. 

Nurse: If you have anymore problems give us a call we are open 24 hours a day. She handed over two copies of the baby scan to the blonde and they walked out of the hospital and waited for a taxi but they weren't going home. The taxi dropped them off outside a big building with cars outside.

Allie: What are we doing here? 

Bea: I was thinking now that you're pregnant i don't want you to go out on the bus with our babies carrying all those bags if i'm at work but i'll be there to help so i thought. Bea took hold of the blondes hand and lead them to a dark blue family car. 

Allie: But can we afford it. Allie said as she opened one of the passengers door and looked in there must have been about 7 seats. 

Bea: I must admit that the price was a bit steep but i got the manager to knock a bit off when i found out you were pregnant i put on a deposit i should have told you if you don't like it then i could get my money back and we'll choose another one together. 

Allie: Are you kidding me? babe this is amazing much room plenty of room in fact, i love it just didn;t think that we'd get one after that car accident we had, 

Bea: I know but now we have thought about it and now it's time to move on from that. 

Allie: You're right moving on forward. Allie smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach giving it a rub.

Bea: Okay let's go home i have a surprise for you. They got into the taxi when they arrived home Bea placed her hands on her eyes as soon as they got up the stairs she walked them further towards Maxine's old room and opened the bedroom door, she removed her hands from her eyes and placed them around Allie's waist and over her stomach. 

Allie: Oh wow baby so this is what you have been doing for the past 3 weeks. 

Bea: Do you like it? 

Allie: I love it but there's just one thing that needs to be done She placed her hands over the top of Bea's

Bea: Another cot yea. Bea laughed.

Allie: Love the colour of the wall but what if we have a girl and a boy.

Bea: Then i will paint the rest pink. Allie turned round and wrapped her arms around Bea's neck and kissed her.

Allie: I love your planning if it would be left to me i wouldn't have gone far into this than you. 

Bea: I just wish that Debbie would be here she would be a big sister just reminds me on how i fucked up being a mother i won't do it this time. 

Allie: Bea why are you saying that you were a great mum to Debbie i know i wasn't there but the things you told me you did everything for her she just met the wrong people fell in love with the wrong person but you got her justice you have all the great memories with her how i wish i met a mini Bea. 

Bea: So i thought that we would put a picture of Debbie on the wall in here so i have my three babies with me and then we could put a photo of us here the two moms. 

Allie: Yeah sexy mommy. Allie winked at Bea which earned her a smile. 

Bea: Our family are going to be shocked when they find out that we are going to be expecting twins. 

Allie: And Boomer wants us to have a baby shower.

Bea: Fuck shall we tell them or not. 

Allie: Think we should but first. Allie took Bea's hands in hers and lead them into their bedroom and pushed her towards the bed taking off her and Bea's t-shirt and sat on Bea's lap she placed Bea's hands onto her breasts and she started to squeeze them Bea moaned as Allie's hands went into Bea's hair as she kissed her Bea started to lie down bringing Allie down with her the blonde laid on her side next to Bea the redhead grabbed hold of her face and kissed her hard she placed her lips at the side of Allie's neck gently sucking at the flesh she began to work further down her body she kissed her stomach and pulled down Allie's pants and took down her knickers and placed her mouth onto her clit making Allie squirm underneath her then she started to work on her clit with her fingers. 

Bea: What's got over you today baby? Bea said as she kissed her lips. 

Allie: I've been waiting for this since coming out of the hospital call it hormonal thank you for this and for everything you have done so that's why you got me out of the house for 3 weeks i loved going out with your mum and mine but would have been nice with you too. 

Bea: I know baby i'm sorry i just wanted it to be a surprise. Bea laid down on her back and Allie snuggled into her. 

Allie: It was a lovely surprise wish i was here to see you do all this heavy lifting with your strong arms. 

Bea: Nothing to it really but you could come out with me next week and get some clothes for our babies. 

Allie: We don't know what we're having yet. 

Bea: I know we'll just get bits and bobs make sure we have them dressed when they are born but we can choose a pram though yes. 

Allie: Yes. Allie closed her eyes Bea heard her soft breathing and knew that she was asleep she carefully removed herself from her embrace and placed the red blanket over her and kissed her forehead. She made her way downstairs and started on cleaning the living room and kitchen, she was getting busy in the kitchen starting on making a meal for them both she began to put fresh salmon into the oven and started to boil some vegetables, she got distracted by a knock on the door she went to answer it and stood there was her mum. 

Bea: Hey mum how are you this is a lovely surprise. As Margaret began to make her way through the house they hugged each other. 

Margaret: Yeah Boomer has got me out of the house ringing me non stop asking to go clubbing it's been ages since i've done that but hey you only live once so why not. Margaret chuckled. 

Bea: That's right. Bea said as they both made their way into the kitchen. 

Margaret: Where's Allie and that smells amazing. 

Bea: She's asleep you know what it's like pregnant women. Bea laughed. 

Margaret: Oh yes i remember when i was pregnant with you morning sickness mood swings hormonal the lot it all changed when you came into this world plus i could see my feet again. 

Bea: Oh i know i was like that when i was pregnant with Debbie but wasn't too moody. Bea started to stir the vegetables. 

Margaret: Anyway i best get going before Boomer goes bunta. Margaret smiled and hugged her daughter and took out a little teddy out of her handbag and handed it over to her. 

Bea: Awh mum i'm a little too old for teddies. Bea joked. 

Margaret: It's for the baby. 

Bea: Thanks mum i love you. 

Margaret: I love you more sweetheart. Bea showed her mum out of the house and she made her way back into the kitchen and checked on the salmon it smelt lovely, Allie was more of a cook she loved Allie's meals but sometimes they just had a night off cooking and order a takeaway. 

Allie had been asleep for some while now for almost 4 hours, Bea was just putting the vegetables onto the plate with the salmon and bought the plates into the living room onto the coffee table 'Movie night' Bea said to herself she went back into the kitchen for a jug and two glasses and placed it next to their food she then went upstairs into the bedroom and saw Allie awake rubbing at her stomach the blonde smiled at her.

Bea: Hey beautiful you had a good sleep? Bea said as she sat down next to the blonde. 

Allie: Yeah but then i woke up and you wern't here, do i need to expect this being tired. 

Bea: I'm sorry baby but that's what being pregnant does to ya, anyway i have your favorite downstairs. 

Allie: Salmon? 

Bea: Yeah you hungry. 

Allie: I'm starving. Allie got up as Bea got up she helped Allie off the bed and they walked downstairs, Allie moaned as she smelled the food awaiting for her as they sat down to eat their meal. 

Bea: Oh and my mum came round and gave us a teddy for our baby she doesn't know yet about the twins. They just finished their dinner when there was a tap on the front door so Bea went to answer it and had a shock on the person standing on her doorstep. 

'Hello Bea'. 

Bea: What a surprise come 

Allie wasn't paying attention to Bea and the person standing next to her she was busy eating her Salmon as she woke up feeling hungry she was going to enjoy this meal. 

'Well you certainly know where to put that don't you' Allie looked up and was shocked at the person standing next to her wife'. Bea smiled and folded her arms as she looked at Allie with tears in her eyes once the blonde got up Kaz's eyes went straight to Allie's stomach but went and gave her a kiss and a hug anyway. 

Kaz: Well you certainly are eating for two 

Allie: Yea 8 weeks gone. 

Kaz: You're looking good for 8 weeks. 

Allie: Been having heartburn and feeling tired a lot except for that i'm good now tell me everything when you rang i didn't expect you to get out this quick. 

Kaz: Well it's a long story actually. 

Bea: How about i make us a pot of tea and i've got an extra Salmon in the oven if you want that Kaz if you're hungry i'm not into Salmon. 

Kaz: Oh i'm starving if your sure that would be amazing thank you Bea. 

Bea: No problem i'll be back in a few. Bea smiled and wondered off into the kitchen. 

Kaz: You have married a good one there love. 

Allie: I'm glad that you both sorted your differences i know being inside you didn't get on. 

Kaz: I know but she makes you happy and if your both happy then i'm happy for you both she's a great woman and i'm going to be here now for the both of you and for your little one leave the past in the past. 

Allie: Do you mean it Kaz i don't want you to go off and start off with the 'Red right hand' bussiness again i want you to be in my life. 

Kaz: That is all over i've retired here is where i want to be. 

Allie: Good answer. Allie laughed and placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed round in circles and burped she took a sip of her water and sat back taking Kaz's hand in hers. Bea came in the a tray with three cups and the pot with a jug of milk and sugar she placed it on the coffee table in front of them and went back into the kitchen for the Salmon. Once Kaz had her little meal she thanked Bea now it was the time to tell them both why she got released early.

Kaz: The reason i got released early is because i had a visitor from legal relief Mrs Doyle-Westfall think her name was and she said she knew you and that she was going to try her best to get my sentence reduced i was like no way i was going to serve the rest of my sentence then she said that Allie misses you and she wants you in her life so i was up for it to see you and to be free so we got planning and the Governor made good reports about me saying i was a reformed person and that she is no danger to anyone her attitude is good so we went in front of the parole board and they have a place for me to stay one bedroom and a little kitchen but it's not forever until the rest of my sentence is served i'll get a place it's just for my probation officer to see me that I've got a place.

Allie: Yeah we understand it's great to see you on the outside feels like Christmas seeing you. Kaz smiled and she cried out 'I'm finally out'. 

Bea: Franky is one of my best friend's she is a good one been there and helped us out.

Later that night as the three of them watched tv something that Kaz less saw while being inside she kept herself to herself not wanting to get into trouble before her release, Bea was on her side with Allie in front of her with her back against Bea's front the redhead looked over Allie's shoulder to find Allie about to sleep she whispered against her ear. 

Bea: Come on baby let's get you to bed. Bea kissed Allie on the cheek. 

Allie: Is that telling me you want to get into my pants. Allie laughed. 

Bea: I think we're both shattered to do anything tonight but any other night. Bea climbed over Allie and got her to her feet they saw Kaz fast asleep sitting up on the sofa so Bea placed a cushion on the sofa and placed Kaz down so she was lying down she placed a throw on blanket on Kaz and walked over to Allie and took her hand. 

Allie: You do know that she needs to be home for the probation officer in the morning. 

Bea: Yeah i know i'll run her down early in the morning but she's knackered so we'll leave it till the morning. 

Allie: You're all heart babe i love that. 

Bea: Come on Mrs let's get to bed. They turned in for the night Bea snuggled up to Allie's side and they tangled their legs together whispering 'i love you' into the night they drifted off into sleep. 

 

It was 7am Bea was already up and about in the shower Allie was also awake looking through the baby and me leaflet when Bea came through from the bathroom towel wrapped around her head and the other wrapped around her body getting the looks from Allie as she walked across the bedroom. 

Allie: You smell amazing can smell you from here. 

Bea: Wild Orchid my favorite shampoo.Allie watched as Bea took off the towel from around her body the blonde could feel tension between her legs she had to cross them. She watched as Bea slipped into her red skinny jeans and white shirt. Once she was dressed Bea started on making her way downstairs she bumped into Kaz in the kitchen making herself a hot drink. 

Kaz: Morning Bea sorry i was a little thirsty. 

Bea: Don't be sorry help yourself. Bea smiled Kaz offered to make Bea a drink which she said yes once they had their drink in hand they made their way into the living room and sat down. 

Kaz: Bea there's something you should know about Marie. 

Bea: What's that? 

Kaz: She's a lot dangerous than the Red right hand if you see her again don't cross paths with her she gets aggravated a lot she still loves Allie and in her own sick mind she thinks she will have her last person who got close to Allie didn't even survive she and her mate Drago dealt with her, Allie doesn't even know she thinks that she moved away. 

Bea: How can they even do that and to such a young woman i will not let anything happen i will protect her through everything anyone tries anything to harm my wife i'll kill the fucker. 

Kaz: I'm here for the both of you so if you need me give me a call. Kaz scribbled down her number on a piece of paper in front of her. 

Bea: Thanks Kaz i'm happy that you are out and that we can get to know one another again. 

After their little chat Kaz put on her jacket while Bea went into the shed in the back garden for her helmet and a spare one for Kaz when she came back into the house she gave the helmet to Kaz. She went upstairs to check on Allie to see if there was anything that she wanted from the shops. 

Allie: Chocolate, Seafood sticks and a bag of flaming hot Cheetos. 

Bea: What would you like for lunch? 

Allie: That what I just told you babe. 

Bea: Really. Bea pulled a face at her making Allie laugh. 

Allie: It's what me and our babies want babe. Allie rubbed her stomach. 

Bea: Okay i'm taking Kaz to her place and then i will go to the shops i won't be long baby. Bea leaned down on the bed to give Allie a soft kiss which lasted a few seconds but Allie wanted to carry it on placing her hands on the redheads face but Bea pulled away. 

Allie: See you soon.

As soon as Bea and Kaz left the house Allie went over to the window and watched them both getting on the bike Kaz nearly falling off but Bea helped her up on the bike when she saw the bike pull away down the street she put on her purple gown and went downstairs in search for something to eat she went straight to the freezer for the chocolate chip vanilla ice cream and took a spoon from the drawer and sat in the living getting hold of her phone what she had left charging for days she checked on messages which she had non so she placed her phone at the side of her and put the tv on. 

When Bea pulled up outside of the little bedsit it didn't look nice but if Kaz likes it she wouldn't get involved Kaz turned round and hugged Bea who then told her if she needs anything then be sure to give her a call and she would be happy to help. Now it was to the grocery store to get some food she felt a vibrate in her pocket and it was her phone she had left it on silent and up came a picture of her and Allie on the screen she thought something was wrong with her so she answered it. 

Bea: Hey babe anything wrong. Bea said in a concerned voice. 

Allie: Yeah i'm sorry i wanted to ring you to see if you got Kaz home okay. Bea listened on as she grabbed a basket and started to look around the isles. 

Bea: Yeah i got her home safely but i'm not liking her place they could have found her somewhere better but if she's happy there it won't be for too long are you okay. 

Allie: Yeah i'm just having a spoonful of ice cream wishing that you were at home with me with your hands all over my body which is only for you . 

Bea: Allie don't if you say anymore i'm going to have to go to the freezer and cool down. Bea laughed. 

Allie: It was your fault by looking so hot this morning getting changed you know what it does to my body. 

Bea: Oh i have that affect of you a lot can't help being too hot. 

Allie: Get your sexy arse back here. 

Bea: Give me 20 minutes and i'll be home. 

After blowing kisses down the phone she hung up and started on her shopping getting a few extra bits as well as what Allie wanted she went to the checkout with a huge grin on her face soon as she paid for the stuff she went over to her bike and saw a huge scratch against the side of her bike and when she looked on the other side she saw a letter and it was a letter 'M' an angry Bea looked round the car park and she got on her bike and drove back home once she switched off the engine she made her way into the house she saw Allie eating an apple in the kitchen leaning against the counter. 

Allie: Well hello you okay you look upset. Bea placed the bags down onto the counter she walked over to Allie placed her hands on the blonde's face and kissed her she managed to pick Allie up and sat her on the table she watched as Bea started to grab the robe of her gown and opened it up she took Allie's left breast and placed her mouth onto her nipple and flicked her tongue over her nipple making Allie flip her head back and moan. 

Bea: Let's do it here. Bea said as she was unbuttoning her shirt. 

Allie: What on the table? 

Bea: If it's with you then i'll be good need to move on from that new memories but we can move over to the couch. Allie took off Bea's shirt and pulled her closer she wrapped her legs around Bea's waist and bought their mouths together into a fast passionate kiss tongues seeking mouths hands roaming over bodies until Allie tapped Bea's bum with her foot. 

Allie: Jeans off. Bea stood away from the table and untied her belt holding her jeans up she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her slim legs then she got back to the table and kissed Allie's chest then stomach Allie pushed Bea's head further down her body as Bea was kissing the inside of her thighs then it only took a flick of her tongue over Allie's wet slit to send Allie over the edge.

Bea: Fuck baby you wasn't joking you really need this. 

Allie: I'm really horny and i want you to make love to me fuck make me cum. 

Bea: You don't have to ask me twice babe. Bea placed Allie's legs over her shoulders and went straight in using her fingers and tongue over her wife's wet clit she could hear the blonde's heavy breathing as Bea started to suck up the juices from the blonde she added another finger which made Allie give out a loud moan she grabbed hold of Bea's hair and held her head between her legs Allie began to scream out Bea's name not caring if the neighbors can hear her she needed this she needed Bea she felt Bea grab for her right breast giving it a squeeze while her other hand was still occupied between Allie's legs 

Later that evening Bea was now lying down on the table with Allie lying on the side next to her both trying to get their breathing back to normal, Allie head was on Bea's shoulder enjoying Bea's touch on her back her fingers circling around her back. 

Allie: Did that just happen? 

Bea: Yeah we made love in the kitchen on the table and i enjoyed it. Bea got up making Allie get out off her embrace Bea started to put her jeans back on Allie got up and off the table. 

Allie: Did you manage to do the shopping love. 

Bea: Yeah got a few extra bits how about we order take out tonight. 

Allie: Can we have a Chinese. Allie smiled. 

Bea: Anything for you my darling I've just got to do something you order and i'll be in soon. Allie placed her gown back on and kissed Bea she winked at her before exiting into the living room. There was something on her mind now and that was to sort out her bike. She went into the shed in the back garden and grabbed a spray can of grey and made her way to the front to attend to her bike she took a picture of the scratches she then started to spray over the scratches. Once that was done she saw Allie on the sofa flicking through the channels she sat down beside her she smiled when Allie turned to face her she placed her arm up on the sofa so that the blonde could snuggle closer. 

Allie: Are you okay baby you seem a bit quiet is there something wrong. Allie said as she placed her head on Bea's shoulder she started to rub at the redhead's stomach. 

Bea: No love just tired that's all. Bea sighed. 

Allie: Well a nice quiet night in just the two of us.

Bea: Yeah, Allie when Marie saw you what did she say to you exactly. 

Allie: Why? She just said that it was a flying visit she wasn't going to stay long, why you ask? Allie looked concerned as she lifted up her head.

Bea: No it's okay baby i was just asking that's all. Allie leaned up to place a kiss on her cheek and took hold of Bea's hand and placed it between her chest, Bea couldn't get one thing off her mind who would do that and who or what was 'M'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Bea being stalked?
> 
> Next Chapter will be a jump into the pregnancy,


	74. The baby shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting any chapters for a few weeks as i've been very busy at home and i went to the Trio event and met Vera, Boomer and Mr Jackson. 
> 
> just to let you know throughout this chapter some of it is made up as sometimes doesn't happen in real life.

Several Months on throughout Allie's pregnancy they were preparing the nursery getting more baby clothes Bea spent her time doing up another cot, Allie's mum paid them a visit twice a week to learn Allie how to knit little booties for the babies they didn't see much of one another as they spent the weeks being busy but they all went shopping with their friends and family they finally bought a pram for their babies so they would one would be on the bottom and the other will be on top each other but now was the time for the baby shower because Boomer kept texting them both saying when it will be so now is the time all only had 5 weeks to go and they couldn't wait Allie had all the symptoms aching breasts back ache and urinating most of the time and the morning sickness Bea was at her side through it all. 

Allie was getting ready for the baby shower figuring what to wear as most of her clothes didn't fit her so she was now wearing large clothing she spotted Bea downstairs blowing up blue and pink balloons up and a banner in the window saying 'Happy baby shower'. They still haven't told their friends and family that Allie was expecting twins they have both been a lot busy getting more clothes for Allie and their babies and wanted to keep it till the baby shower to tell them so phoned their friends and family telling them that they will hold the baby shower now rather than later. Bea had done a food spread and it was all set up on the table with soft drinks and a bottle of champagne. Allie went into the kitchen and took an onion from the jar and placed it into her mouth. 

Allie: Not long to go now babe feels like being pregnant forever. 

Bea: I miss cuddling you in bed but i can't wait to have our babies in our arms. 

Allie: I miss us being close Allie walked over to Bea and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

Bea: I know me too but it won't be long till we have these two with us keeping us up at nights and early hours in the morning. Bea placed her hand on Allie's stomach waiting for the little kick which she was rewarded with. 

Allie: Looks like they agree with ya sweetie. Just then the doorbell rang and Bea went to answer it standing there was Margaret, Maureen, Franky, Bridget and Boomer. Bea invited them in. 

Bea: No Maxine and Patrick. 

Boomer: They are on their way Patrick is just getting something. 

They all made their way into the front room and saw Allie who was eating some more pickled onions she greeted them all with a kiss on the cheek as she can't fully hug them then she sat down taking her shoes off resting her feet. 

Boomer: So then what are you having a boy or a girl. Boomer said as she handed Allie a gift bag. 

Allie: Once everyone is here we will tell you everything thank you Boomer help yourself to the buffet all of you. Allie smiled and placed her hand on her stomach giving it a rub. 

Bea: Would you like something to eat my love. Bea said as she sat down beside her. 

Allie: Yes please i'd get it myself but i'm a little off my feet. Allie sighed. 

When Bea returned with the food a plate for herself as well as Allie's there was a knock on the door it was Patrick and Maxine with Kaz once they were in Bea poured a glass of champagne for her friends and family. She and Allie stood up and got the attention of them all wanting to hear their baby news. 

Boomer: So we are all here so what is it your both having a boy or a girl. 

Bea: Well firstly we want to thank you all for coming and we are sorry for not getting in touch with you we've been busy getting ready for the birth and we would like to bring the news to you we don't know we could have a boy and a girl or two boys, two girls. 

Franky: Twins that's amazing red happy for you both double joy by the way i love your new vehicle.

Bea: Thanks well it's big enough to go on our days out and a lot of storage. 

Allie: Plus the seats go all the way back don't they babe. Allie placed her head on Bea's should and kissed her neck. 

Bridget: Well we have got some extra things just in case we have some baby grows what Francesca has grown out of we have loads but want to pass them on to you.

Patrick: Oh Bea your Harley is fixed and i put on new tyres. 

Allie: New tyres fixed what's was wrong with it? Allie looked at her brother then looked at Bea confused. 

Bea: Oh it was nothing babe just something wrong with my brakes and my tyres were punctured with nails lucky i didn't go on high speed. Bea laughed. 

Allie: Why didn't you tell me you could have been hurt. Allie placed her hand over her stomach as she felt a twinge. 

Bea: Baby you okay? 

Allie: Yeah it's just a twinge. Allie looked over at Bea then at her guests and said 'I'm sorry guys didn't mean to fly off the handle let's have a drink'. Bea mouthed to her sorry and pecked her cheek with her lips. 

After their little party looking through most of the things their family and friends had bought there was a hamper that Allie's mum had bought it was pink and it had a teddy and baby stuff such as nappies baby powder Bea's mum bought the same but in white. They all went for a walk Bea taking Prince out on his walk with their family and friends with Allie's arm linked through Bea's they soon reached the park Allie sat on the bench with her mum and Kaz, Boomer was more occupied with Patrick on the swings Bridget Maxine and Franky were both having a walk around the park, Bea was with her mum she let Prince off his lead for him to go for a run. 

Margaret: You okay love just seems that you keep looking for something to happen. 

Bea: No i'm good mum just taking in the view of my lovely family and friends can't believe that after being inside i would have this you know. 

Margaret: Well we are not going to lose you to that place you are so loved honey. Bea placed her arm around her mum and smiled Margaret reached into her coat pocket and took out a small tub and opened it she took out a small pill and placed it into her mouth and swallowed. 

Bea: Surrounded by the people i love, have you got a pain or something. Bea looked down at the tub her mum just had in her hand. 

Margaret: Yeah just a small pain love it will soon go away. Bea looked on at her family and friends Margaret took Bea's hand and gently squeezed it Bea turned to face her and placed her arm around her mum's shoulders. 

After they spent their time at the park they went back to Bea and Allie's house Allie put music on but Boomer turned it up more grabbing hold of Patrick they started to dance Franky got hold of Bridget, Allie herself was on her feet she walked slowly over to Bea and placed her arms around the redhead's waist and their foreheads touched. 

Allie:: Are you okay darling?. Just then Kaz came over to the pair. 

Kaz: Do you need anything from the shop need go and get milk in for later. Boomer yelled.

Boomer: More chocolate. 

Bea: Yeah i'll go with you Kaz and then we will have a good talk not seen you all for a bit be good to catch up on you all. 

Bea: We won't be long keep the party going. Bea placed her hands on Allie's face and kissed her hard on the lips. 

Boomer: Get a room. Boomer laughed. 

Allie: Hey Booms it's was only a kiss. Allie winked at her. 

Allie got out of Bea's embrace just as Bea left with Kaz she felt another twinge in her stomach she sat down and took hold of her stomach Maureen sat down next to her daughter and placed her arm around her shoulders. 

Maureen: You alright love. 

Allie: Yeah just got another twinge i'll be alright in a minute can you get me a glass of water. Maureen got up took one last look of her daughter and went through to the kitchen she watched as her brother danced with Boomer she smiled at them both and waited for her glass of water. 

That night they had a right laugh Boomer thought that they'd make the night of it she connected her phone to a round speaker she had in her pocket and put some tunes on she got Patrick to his feet and they started to dance Boomer shaking her hips at him making everyone laugh. 

Boomer: Come on you lot get dancing. 

Bridget grinned at Franky and pulled her up to her feet she wrapped her arms around Franky's neck while Franky's arms went round her waist they placed their foreheads together. Boomer got Maxine to her feet not leaving her left out. Allie managed to get up on her feet and walk over to the redhead she placed her arms around Bea's neck and settled against her Bea placed her arms around the blondes waist. 

Bea: Are you okay my love? 

Allie: Yea i'm good our little ones kicking away and i don't know where these lot get the energy of dancing. Allie laughed. 

Bea: I love you and i can't wait till i meet our babies. 

Allie: I love you more and i can't wait till we share our lives with our children. Allie leaned up to kiss Bea on the lips, they got out of the moment when Allie groaned and held her stomach but this time it was a sharp pain along with the twinges she nearly collapsed until Bea took hold her. 

Bea: baby what's wrong? 

Allie: I don't know but it hurts. Maureen came over to the pair as she saw her daughter in pain. 

Maureen: I think you should take her to the hospital. Bea looked down at her, 

Bea: Okay come on love let's get you sorted. Bea placed Allie's arms around her shoulders as she helped her to her knees they made their way outside Bea took the car keys from her pocket and pressed unlock she got Allie into the passenger seat and slid over the bonnet over to the drivers side once she was in she started the car up and drove as fast as she could on the way to the hospital, once they arrived Bea got Allie out of the car and lifted her in her arms and as quickly as she could she got her into the hospital and yelled 'WE NEED HELP RIGHT NOW'. Just then a couple of nurses came over to them both and wheeled a chair over to them and was wheeled into a room with Bea by her side. 

'How many week are you and what's your name please'. 

Bea: She is 26 weeks and her name is Allie Smith-Novak. 

Allie: Fuck it hurts. 

'Okay Allie we need to get you onto the bed so we can take a look'. The nurse and Bea helped her up onto the bed the nurse placed on a pair of latex gloves and felt at her stomach and could feel that the babies were wanting to come out early. 

Bea: What's happening? 

' Mrs Smith-Novak is going into of labor i can see the head so we need these babies out'. 

Allie: But i'm early. 

' When we get them out we will see that they get the care they need'. 

Allie: I'm scared Bea. Allie started to cry.

Bea: Hey i'm by your side don't be scared. Bea moved Allie's hair from her eyes. 

'Okay when i count to three i need you to push down you ready 1,2,3 push'. Allie groaned and she took Bea's hand and squeezed on it as she pushed as hard as she could Bea felt Allie's nails digging into her hand. 

Allie: AH FUCK. Allie pushed down again as the nurse looked under the sheet she said 'One more push will do it'. 

Bea: Come on baby you can do this. Bea took a cloth and wiped at Allie's forehead. 

'One big push 1,2,3 push'. Allie gripped harder on Bea's hand and pushed hard screaming loud wanting the pain to stop the first one was out but they heard no crying as soon as the first one was out the nurse placed the baby into the incubator next to her and was taken out of the room. Allie was exhausted but there was one more baby to come. 

Allie: I need something for the pain it hurts . The nurse took a syringe and placed it against her arm. 

' Just a little morphine will help with the pain'. 

Allie: Please anything. Allie looked over at Bea with tired red eyes as soon as that liquid entered her she felt a little relaxed. 

Bea: We only have one more to go now. 

Allie: Yeah no more after this unless your having them. Allie laughed, 

Bea: Well baby i think 2 is enough. Bea smiled. 

' Okay Allie when your ready push we are nearly there'. Allie tilt her head back and then back forward as she gave out three big pushes their second baby was out. Allie took deep breathes out and she fell to sleep. 

Bea: Allie baby, what's happened? 

'It's okay the morphine tired her over into sleep she will be awake in a few hours'. The nurse placed the second baby into another incubator and was taken out of the room by another nurse. 

Bea: Hang on a minute where are you taking our babies. asked a confused Bea. 

' They are early and they are having some difficulties with their breathing so they have been taken to the special Unit don't worry they will both be given special care there and when you both are ready you can see your daughters congratulations and we'll get them weighed as soon as they start breathing on their own but don't worry that shouldn't take long.

Bea: Thank you for all your help. 

'That's what we are here for' smiled the nurse. 

As soon as the nurse left the room Bea sat back down on the chair and took hold of Allie's hand she had tears coming from her eyes at the thought of their daughters in the special unit. A few hours had passed and Bea was now standing by the window with a cup of coffee in her hand she heard moans coming from the bed she looked and saw Allie was coming round she was now waking up. Bea went over to her as Allie sat up she looked all over the room to find her babies not there. 

Allie: Where are they? Allie tried getting up but couldn't move as she was sore. 

Bea: Don't worry they just need a little help with their breathing so our daughters are in the special unit we can see them soon. 

Allie: two girls i want to see them both now Bea please take me to see them now. Bea took a look around the room and saw a wheel chair she wheeled it over to the bed and gently got the blonde into it and followed the signs over to the correct place once they were outside Bea opened the door and walked in wheeling Allie through until they found their girls with a tag on their little hands, Allie got herself out of the chair and over to the incubators what were side by side one another she gasped at how small they were and by the tubes coming from their mouths. Bea came up behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders, Allie removed her hands and placed them around her waist. 

Bea: These tubes are just to help them babe to get air to their lungs it happens to some early babies but we are going to stay strong for them yeah. Allie turned to face Bea it was upsetting for her to see them like this. 

Allie: Hello my beautiful girls i can't wait to hold you in my arms you have two mums who love you both so much and you have the amazing auntie's and uncle who will love you both equally can't wait to share this life with the both of you so get strong. Allie reached in to take one of her babies hand and then did the same with the other. 

Bea: Just what your mum said we both love you both so much and can't wait to get you out of here and at home with us to meet the rest of your family. Bea did the same as her wife and reached into the incubator and stroked their little hands just then they heard the door open and steps coming over to them. 

Allie: So how are they doing nurse any improvement. 

' We had them both weighed 3 pound 8 ounces for baby number 1 and baby number 2 weighs 3 pound 7 ounces it is a small weight but they will put the weight on through feeding, tomorrow we are going to try and take the tube off and see how it goes from their and then you could feed them.' 

Allie: How are we going to do that? 

' We will give you a pump what attaches to a bottle and we are going to try them with breast milk only if you want to it's a lot healthier and a lot better than baby formula or if you would like to try body attachment and try breastfeeding them both like that but first try and get some rest and we'll update you both in the morning they will both be kept warm so don't worry they are doing good at the moment. The nurse checked on both babies and wrote down on the clip board. 

When they got back to the room they were surprised to see Franky, Maureen, Margaret, Boomer and Kaz. Bea went over to hug her mum and her friends while Maureen went over to Allie and helped her out of the chair and onto the bed she kissed her on the forehead. 

Allie: Hi how did you know we were going to be in here? 

Maureen: Well we got worried and we just wanted to see you both and check if you needed anything from home like a change of clothes. 

Bea: Yeah think i need a change of clothes think we both are needing a change of clothes. Bea smelt at her clothes 'Looks like i need a shower too'. 

Allie: Babe how about you pop back at home and get us a change of clothes and bring some for our babies.

Bea: I don't want to leave you i want to be here just in case. Bea sat beside her wife and took her hands in hers. 

Allie: Okay well how about our mum's stay with us and you take Boomer, Franky and Kaz back to our house i need some rest myself. 

Kaz: You sure bubba i don't mind staying too. 

Allie: I'll give you all a call as soon as there is any update then i'll let you all know i love you all and thanks for coming. 

Franky: Red you want a lift back? 

Bea: Thank you but i'll drive back in a bit. Their friends left them to it with their mom's. 

Allie: You go baby and get sorted and be sure to come back with some clothes for me. Allie smiled Bea kissed her on the lips and took her leather jacket placed it on and left the room yeah Bea needed that shower Bea said to herself as she lifted up her t-shirt and gave it a smell. Once in the car she sat back and took a deep breath in before starting up the car. 

When she arrived home she was greeted at the step by Maxine once they were inside of the house Bea threw her arms around Maxine and sighed Maxine wrapped her arms around her when they came out of the hug Maxine could tell that Bea had been crying. 

Maxine: What's wrong hon? 

Bea: I'm okay just need to get out of these clothes and get my wife a change of clothes but first i need a shower. 

Maxine: Okay love you get out of those clothes and i'll put them in the wash. 

Bea: Thank you so much. 

Maxine: Not a problem i'm happy to help out send my love to Allie and the little ones. Bea kissed Maxine on the cheek and made her way upstairs and into the bathroom were she took off all of her clothes and underwear and stepping into the steaming hot shower she let the water run over her face. 

She spent nearly an hour in that shower and she needed it but now she just wanted to get into her clothes and get back to the hospital, Bea got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her head and a towel around her body she took her clothes and placed them into the wash basket outside of the bathroom and entered the bedroom she got her fresh clothes from the drawers and took her clean shirt from the wardrobe she placed them onto the bed while she dried her hair. She was now ready she took her bag pack and placed some of Allie's clothes into it then made her way over to the babies nursery and took some clothes from the drawers. When she came out of her room she saw Maxine taking the wash basket she smiled at Bea and made her way back down. 

Bea made her way back to into the car and placed the bag onto the seat next to her and headed her way back to the hospital when she got there she saw both her and Allie's mum outside she pulled up into the car park took the bag and made her way over to them. 

Maureen: Feel a lot better love. 

Bea: Yeah a lot thanks. Bea smiled. 

Margaret: Me and Maureen are off now Allie is at the Special Care unit to see them both if you want us just give us a call and we'll be down. 

Bea: Thanks mum we'll call you. 

When she arrived outside of the special Unit she saw Allie in the room holding on of their baby girl's holding a small bottle to her mouth she walked into the room and pulled up a chair and sat down beside her looking down at their little baby girl. 

Bea: How are they doing love. Bea placed her hand on the little one's head down to her little face. 

Allie: They got me not long after you left and said that they wanted me to feed them both and to let them attach to me for the warmth and to be close to me and they wanted you too. Allie grabbed another bottle of her breast milk and handed it over to Bea she sat down and waited , the nurse then came over with the second baby and handed her over to the redhead. 

Bea: She is so light so beautiful they both are. Bea said as she placed the bottle to her mouth. 

'I'll be back in 5 minutes and then we'll see about them both going into your room we are going to try them without the breathing tubes as you can see now they both are breathing well if they are alright after feeding then we will check on them but they can't leave the hospital just yet a week or two then we will weigh them both again'and your stitches will heal in a day or two i know that we said tomorrow but we'll keep them both off the breathing tubes for 5 minutes now and see how they get on from that it's very rare for premature babies to breathe on their own as quickly as that they just needed that extra help, 

Allie: Thank you nurse. 

Bea: I've been thinking for some time now and i don't want us to have the name Smith anymore i know i wanted to keep it because of Debbie but then i have Harry's last name and that just brings on constant reminders of being married to him so i want us to be Mrs and Mrs Novak what do you think? Allie looked over to her wife and smiled. 

Allie: I don't know what to say baby i'd love us to just take my last name but are you sure? 

Bea: I'm sure and i'm sure that Debbie will understand that i wouldn't like to keep the name Smith from her father. Allie leaned over and pecked Bea's lips with hers. 

They were both there for their little girls they are now a family to two beautiful girls and they weren't going to waste another minute of being together with them they were doing fine for now but they needed to wait on further updates to see if they can be taken out of the unit and into their room but they were now happy to be holding them in their arms that was the first step. Allie gasped when she saw that her little baby girl opened her eyes for the first time and they were dark brown eyes just like her other mum 'Welcome to this world baby girl', she then closed her eyes. 

When the nurse came back through she had to check if everything was okay checking the babies heartbeat and checking their breathing and was pleased by how they both were progressing 'I am happy with how they are progressing and we can take them to your room but they need to keep warm so plenty of blankets but we do need to keep them both in for observation'. 

Allie: So they are good? Allie wanted to double check. 

'Yes there will be a nurse outside at the desk just in case you need help and if you need any nappies or clothing for them both just give one of them a shout we are keeping them off the tubes as they seem to be breathing on their own now they just needed that extra help anything changes then give us a shout'. 

Bea: Think we might need the nappies but the clothing i already have that so thank you. 

'Okay we will check on them both later to see how they are progressing i'll leave you two mums to it. The nurse left the room to leave the loved up mums to it. 

They both put down the babies on the bed just so that they can cloth them as they were only wrapped up in the blankets so Bea took out of the bag two woolly hats and two baby grows. They took off their little nappies and started to change them both once they were sorted. Allie lifted up their daughter while Bea took hold of their other daughter while Bea was sat down on the chair next to the bed Allie sat on the edge of the bed and lifted up her top she started feeding her. 

Allie: I know it sounds strange but i could get use to this breastfeeding you know?

Bea: It doesn't sound strange but it's good that your feeding them that way babe. 

After feeding both of them were now asleep in the hospital's cribs what were at the side of the bed while Allie was lying against Bea on the bed she was feeling tired and now that their daughters was in the same room sleeping as them she was feeling a lot better Allie smiled as she looked at Bea. 

Allie: I love you. Allie said as she kissed the side of her neck. 

Bea: I love you more but baby we need to think of names for our little ones we can't just called them both 'She' or 'They' all the time can we. 

Allie: No we can't how about we think of some names tomorrow i have a few in my head but we'll decide together in the morning. 

Allie: So Mrs Novak why don't you check if there's a nurse's outfit in that cupboard and you can put on a show for me. Allie winked. 

Bea: I think i'll look hot in a police outfit. Bea grinned. 

Allie: You are hot in anything you wear and thinking about it. Allie placed her lips against Bea's ear and whispered ' Is getting me rather turned on' 

Bea: You know from what i read in the booklet that after giving birth puts you off sex for awhile. 

Allie: Yeah well i'm a lot different but looks like i'm gonna have to wait until these stitches heal up and when we are at home don't fancy making love to you in the hospital bed. 

Bea: How about we get some sleep before they both wake up. 

Allie: When i wake up can you get me something to eat like a sandwich. Allie snuggled more into Bea. 

Bea: Yeah of course i can darling but let's get some sleep while those two are asleep but i tell you one thing i can't wait to introduce them both to our family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know babies stay in the incubators a little longer but changed it a bit baby Novak's two baby girls. 
> 
> What do you think about Bea wanting them to change their last names to just Novak? 
> 
> What shall they name their newborns?


	75. Home sweet home

It had been a week later when baby Novak's were able to go home while they were still at hospital Allie had been home while Bea was in the hospital taking care of their daughter's while she went home and showered and a change of clothes. They were finally able to discharge the little ones they both had placed them into the car seats and wrapped a blanket around them both and fastened them both in they both made their way other to the desk to sign them both out. They soon got to the car Bea opened the sliding doors and placed them both onto the seats and made sure that the seat belt was secured into the car seat when they both got into the car Allie sat next to Bea they were both pleased that they have both put on a pound on weight and 2 ounces. Bea started up the car and drove slowly wanting to get the new additions home. 

When they arrived home Bea took a look out of the car window and saw the banners up on the window pink banners saying 'It's a girl' and another one saying 'It's twins'. They got out of the car and took their babies from the car seat and walked up to the garden path to the open front door when they got inside they saw Boomer putting bottles and packets into a plastic bag and Maxine doing the dishes along with Bridget who had just took out the clothes from the washing machine and into a basket. They all stopped what they were doing when they saw Bea and Allie with their babies and made their way into the living room. 

Bea: Where's my mum anyone seen her? 

Franky: No she said she had to go somewhere i'm sure she won't be long but hey here you both are looking amazing with these two beauty's. 

Allie: No Francesca today? 

Bridget: No She's gone with Patrick to get Kaz. Allie handed their daughter over to Franky and Bea let Maxine have a hold of their other daughter they all gathered round to see them both they were both now awake they all heard a tap on the front door and stood there was Maureen and Margaret. When their friends got to hold the babies the new grandparents came towards them to take a look at the new born and they placed their hands on their mouths and gasped Bea's mum cried. 

Bea: Hey mum you alright? Bea went over to her mum and gave her a hug. 

Margaret: Yeah it's just they both are beautiful. Bea took one of her daughter's and placed her into her mum's arms. 

Bea: There you go mum your granddaughter. Allie did the same Boomer handed the baby back over to Allie who then placed her into her mum's arms. They were the proudest Grandparents.

Margaret: From just looking at you both now i'm already in love with you both and you two are going to get showered with lots of gifts i am proud to be your Grandparent. 

That morning soon flew by and it was now the beginning of the afternoon as soon as Patrick arrived back with baby Francesca and Kaz they all ha a drink to 'Wet the babies head' so they say. Allie just had one glass of champagne along with Bea they were celebrating a little early in the afternoon but that didn't matter. 

Boomer: To baby Smith-Novak's an to their future. 

Bea: Yes i'll drink to that but to Baby Novak's I've decided to take on Allie's last name and not have the Smith on me anymore. 

Franky: Didn't you say you wanted to keep that last name because Debbie was a Smith. 

Bea: I know but just don't want to have Harry's last name on me. 

Bridget: To baby Novak's and to their amazing mommies. They all raised their glasses in the air and repeated what Bridget said. 

After their celebration drinks their friends said their goodbyes wanting the new parents to be alone in their home with their daughters Maxine was working that evening and told them both that she would like to go home and get a few hours sleep before her shift after giving out hugs to their friends they left the house. Maureen and Margaret were off to do a little shopping and said that they were going to get some more stuff for their Granddaughters but Bea took hold of her mum's arms and went took them both into the kitchen wanting to know something. 

Bea: Everything okay mum? A concerned Bea asked. 

Margaret: I'm fine love why? 

Bea: Have you not been sleeping because you look tired and off color. 

Margaret: Yeah I've probably got a bug or something don't worry about me. 

Bea: I am worried your my mum i love you and to see you like this worries me. Margaret took Bea's hand and placed it to her mouth and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. 

Margaret: I love you too you are still my baby girl you are a great mom too Debbie will be so proud of you. Bea tried to hold her smile but just thinking about Debbie that she will be missing on being a big sister. 

Bea: I miss her so much and now i have these two girls and she's not here. 

Margaret: What about naming one of them Debbie so you have a little Debbie to hold in your arms she won't replace your first born but two Debbie's to hold onto in your heart and in your arms. 

Bea: I've thought of that i need to discuss this with Allie first she might have different names. 

Margaret: Okay love well i'll see you soon yeah and Patrick said there's no rush for you to get back to work enjoy your free time at home with your little family and anything you need give me a call. 

Bea: Okay pop by anytime you want. 

Margaret: Will do honey talk soon. Margaret left the kitchen and said her goodbyes to her Granddaughters and Allie then she left the house. Kaz was now left holding one of the babies. 

Kaz: Born at the same time huh they are both very lucky to have parents like you two just get ready for the sleepless nights and i'll leave you both to it got to get ready going out for a drink later. 

Allie: Oh anyone we know.

Kaz: It's just one date then who knows. Kaz winked at Allie. 

Allie: You need this Kaz you need happiness you deserve it. Allie smiled while taking the baby from her arms. 

Kaz: Yeah well see how tonight goes oh and i left something in the baby's nursery and so has Maxine. Kaz placed her arms around Bea and Allie and gave them both a short hug. Now they had the place to themselves, Franky had Prince round at her place while they both were at the hospital she said that she is happy to look after him for a night or so to let them get settled in. 

Bea: How about i make you a nice hot coffee bet you miss that. Bea smiled. 

Allie: Oh how i would love a coffee 1 sugar though. Allie said as she took off her shoes. Bea had placed the little one into the crib in the corner of the room and Allie did the same she sat down on the sofa next to the cribs feeling so good to finally sit down and put her feet up. 

Bea came in with a tray with a plate of biscuits and two cups she placed the tray on the coffee table in front of them and sat down next to her wife Bea had Allie's favorite shortbread biscuits, Bea placed her arms around Allie and took a deep breath out. 

Bea: I'm so glad that we are home babe there's something i want to ask you about the babies names. 

Allie: Yeah i was thinking too how about we both say out a name at the same time on the count to three. They started the countdown and they came out with the same name. 

'Debbie'. 

Allie: I know Debbie isn't here otherwise she would be a big sister to our girls and she should not miss out so now you have both Debbie's to hold onto in your heart and one in your arms. 

Bea: I was thinking the same now that we don't have the Smith name over us it doesn't mean i can't have her name on someone close to my heart as well as her and when they both grow up i'm gonna tell them both all about their big sister. 

Allie: The only thing that bothers me is when they grow up and ask us how we met. 

Bea: And we will tell them the truth. 

Allie: How we fell in love it took you long to say the words 'I love you' but you got there, tell you the truth babe i fancied you from the moment i clapped eyes on you i thought it was just a crush but i was serious about you i fell in love with you the first time we kissed. 

Bea: Really, oh why am i only hearing this now i felt something for you when we were talking in the slots when we were learning things about each other but was so scared to act up on my feelings. 

Allie: Didn't take you long to say that you 'Care about me'. Anyway when we tell our children then they will soon understand. 

Bea: How about we get them both settled upstairs and in the cots. 

Allie: Can you do that babe i'm just gonna sort the living room out. 

Bea: Yea of course love you just relax.

Allie: And i'll make a start on the bottles for the night and morning feeds. 

Bea: You Mrs Novak are so organised. 

Allie: And you Mrs Novak might be on a promise tonight. 

Bea: Oh yea and what promise is that then. Bea said as she leaned over Allie and stared at her lips for a couple of seconds then stared into eyes, Allie pushed Bea's head down til their lips came into contact once they connected Bea let out a loud moan while Allie let out a small moan. 

Allie: Mmm i missed this. Allie licked Bea's bottom lip and placed her hands into Bea's curls as she kissed her again. 

Bea: Okay i'll take the little ones upstairs and then i'll make us some late dinner.

Allie: Okay babe. 

Bea took the baby with the brown eyes and said 'Debbie' Allie smiled and nodded she held her in her arms as she carried her upstairs into the baby's nursery and into the first cot with the musical chimes above the cot she placed a kiss at her forehead and placed her into the cot. She saw a wrapped up gift saying 'Hope you haven't got this, hope these come in good use- Your loving friend Kaz xxx' She took a look around and at the other gifts at the teddies. She went downstairs with the wrapped up gift and saw Allie with a breast pump on filling up a third bottle. She placed the gift on the coffee table and took hold of their other daughter and took her upstairs to sleep in the cot next to her sister they had matching cots and musical chimes. She just stood there a few minutes just smiling down at them both. 

Then she left the room to go downstairs and saw Allie lying down on the sofa with her eyes closed she took the bottles of already made milk and placed them into the kitchen on the side next to the kettle and into the bottle holder. She then started on dinner chicken and vegetable soup and it was going to be special because she was making it and not in a tin. It didn't take long to make it took 30 minutes to make she gave it a taste adding a little pinch of salt for the flavoring. She didn't hear the footsteps coming into the kitchen she jumped when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist as Bea was stirring the pot. 

Bea: Taste this. Bea turned round and placed the spoon of soup to Allie's lips who gave out a moan. 

Allie: That tastes amazing i missed the comforts of home made cooking. Allie removed her arms from around Bea's waist and sat at the counter taking some of the bread made for the soup and tears a bit off placing it into her mouth. 

Bea: Have you thought of a name for our other daughter? 

Allie: No but i was thinking that because we called one of them Debbie how about we have the middle name as Debbie but we need to come up with a first name i was thinking for our second one Scarlet Debbie Novak. 

Bea: I love that name Debbie is the heart and soul of our family. Bea smiled as she started to pour into two bowls the soup along with the bread roll that was already cut up, Allie took her own bowl and bread into the living room were they was more comfy Bea came along with her own bowl bread and two spoons she had to go back into the kitchen and poured them both a glass of red wine she went into the living room and sat next to her wife who was already tucking into her dinner. 

Allie: Sorry babe but it smelt so delicious. 

Bea: I'm glad you like it oh and tomorrow i was wondering would you like to take a trip with me to the garden centre. 

Allie: Garden centre for what babe? 

Bea: I was thinking of getting a small tree for the back garden and plant it at the back with roses and call it the 'Debbie tree' her favorite was roses.

Allie: Of course we can that is a great idea we'll get the biggest one in the garden centre. Now with dinner out of the way Bea started on washing up.

When the washing was done she went back into the living room and unwrapped the gift Allie was no where to be seen she thought that she must have gone to the toilet when she unwrapped the present it was a box with two baby monitors in and was already fitted with the batteries so all she needed to do was place one into the babies room and one to keep with them both. It had now been an hour and Allie still hadn't come downstairs she removed her leather boots and placed them near the front door and made her way upstairs with the baby monitors she went into the babies nursery and saw that they were both still sleeping so she placed one of the monitors on the sideboard and gently carefully not to wake them both up she shut the door. She checked the bathroom and there was no sign of her there she opened their bedroom door not looking up as she was sorting out the baby monitor but when she did look up she nearly dropped it when she saw her wife in a black lacy garment. 

Bea: Ah..er... She swallowed hard and then finally managed to finish off her sentence 'Kaz bought us these they came battery fitted so that's good'. Bea looked up and Allie got up from the bed and went over to her wife she placed the redheads hands onto her waist and she looked the blonde up and down. 

Allie: You see something you like. Allie smiled and kissed her lips. 

Bea: I love all of this you look so beautiful. Bea placed her hands onto Allie's face and pressed her lips to hers then she ran her hands over the top of the garment coming to stop on top of Allie's now big breasts. 

Allie: They are a handful now aren't they now why don't you take it off. Allie whispered in her ear.

Bea: What now but it's only gone after 1pm we've only just had dinner babe. Bea couldn't control her breathing seeing Allie like this made her go weak to the knees she had to hold onto Allie. 

Allie: What's to say i want my desert now rather than later.

Bea: But don't we need to tidy up downstairs first. 

Allie: Bea fuck the cleaning just take me right here right now. 

Bea just did that and spun her round and untied the laced garment she started to kiss down her back, Allie turned and into Bea's arms who lifted her up into her arms Bea sat on the bed with the blonde on her lap, Allie's hands went to Bea's face and kissed her hard while seeking dominance into her mouth with her tongue she pushed Bea backwards onto the bed both breathless from kissing Bea flipped them over and straddled the blondes waist now she was exposed to Bea she looked like a goddess lying there just waiting for her to make her move. Bea started planting soft kisses to the corners of her mouth. Allie made a grab at Bea's jeans trying to undo the belt whilst still occupied with with Bea's mouth she let out a throaty groan when she failed to get the belt off and broke off the kiss. 

Allie: Way to many clothes. Bea got up from the bed Allie hand to get up a little as she watched her undress. Bea took down her jeans and unbuttoned her shirt she was now left in her underwear Allie knealed before her on the bed and slipped her hand into the waistband of her knickers finding out that she was already aroused she rubbed at her clit then took off her knickers wanting all of the redhead she pulled her on top of her, it had been some time since they have been intimate like that and they both were aching for one another. They went into another passionate kiss tongues seeking mouths hands at each others bodies Allie jumped at the light strokes at her upper thigh Bea whispered against her woman's lips 'Spread your legs' which she did as she started to plant light kisses and nibbles down the side and front of Allie's neck both let out moans she settled between Allie's legs she kissed her inner thigh she started to tease the blonde underneath her missing the spot where she wanted to be touched, Allie took hold of Bea's head and pushed her between her legs and right on spot Bea started with a few strokes of her tongue against the harden nub she sucked hard as she drank in the sweet juices of her wife hearing the soft moans of pleasure coming out of the blondes mouth, She was on the edge of her orgasm as Allie lifted her body up and started to push herself more onto Bea's mouth, when the monitor went off as they heard cries. Bea withdrew herself from the blonde and went over to the wardrobe to take her and Allie's gown they placed it on and went into the babies room and they both were up crying. Bea took Debbie while Allie took Scarlet, Debbie was crying because she had a wet nappy but Scarlet was crying because she was hungry. 

Bea: I'll go get you a bottle babe because i need get a nappy for this one.

Allie: Thanks darling. Allie said as she sat down on the rocking chair and rocked her back and fourth soon the cries slowed down and Bea was eventually back with the bottle at the right warmth she tested it before placing the nuzzle to her mouth she took it straight away. 

Bea: My three favorite girls. Bea smiled. 

When they got settled again they placed a kiss to their foreheads and went straight back to the bedroom were they both just took off their gowns and got under the covers they thought about getting some sleep but every touch and every kiss got them both at it again. 

Allie: Oh god Bea i want you so much. 

Bea: Really as much as i want you. Bea made heard Allie give out a throaty laugh as she kissed down her stomach. 

Allie: Well our little ones should be asleep for a good on few hours so gives us time to have our multiple of orgasms make up for the weeks we went without. Bea got from Allie's stomach and lifted her head up. 

Bea: Well that wasn't my fault baby you said you wanted to have sex and then you didn't your hormones were all over the place at one point you wanted to have it in the clothes shop in the changing rooms. 

Allie: Oh fuck yeah did you see the look on that assistance face she went like a beetroot when you started kissing my neck and placing your hands on my breasts. Just when she said the word breasts Bea started to fondle with the blondes. 

Bea started back up to her body grinding herself across Allie's leg and then grinding against her wet core making them both moan, Allie grabbed hold of her arse and moaned when she could taste herself on Bea's mouth and tongue as they kissed Bea began to insert a finger at a time inside of Allie she picked up on the speed of her fingers pumping in and out of her Bea was about to withdraw her fingers when she was stopped by Allie's hand. 

Allie: Again i want to cum again. Allie said breathlessly she couldn't get enough of Bea's long skillful fingers Bea used her tongue this time flicking around her wet folds before going in again sucking and licking not wasting a drop of the blondes juices. Bea fell onto her back at the side of her woman Allie wasted no time on repeating the same actions the redhead did she straddled a breathless Bea, she took her time to take in the beautiful redhead before her placing the palm of her had to her cheek and just stared. 

Bea: Are you just going to stare? Bea laughed but looked at the serious look on her face. 

Allie: You are so beautiful. Allie said as she ran her fingers down the side of Bea's face before taking her lips into a soft slow kiss enjoying the feel of her mouth on hers. As Allie's mouth began to travel further down her body Bea closed her eyes enjoying every touch, Allie circled Bea's nipple with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and began massaging the other while she concentrated on the other giving it the same treatment she moved her free hand down and straight between Bea's legs until she came undone on her fingers until came hard Bea was on the verge of screaming until Allie placed her lips onto her mouth snuffling the loud noises when Allie added another finger she started to push herself hard onto her fingers then Bea's screams turned into low moans as Allie started to plant light soft kisses on her mouth now they were just breathing heavily. 

Bea: Wow fuck me that was amazing. 

Allie: Worth the wait was it. Allie said as she got from top of Bea and into Bea's awaiting arms as she placed her head onto Bea's shoulder she kissed the side of her neck were she had left a red mark at the side of her neck. 

Bea: It was so worth it. Bea turned her head and kissed Allie on the forehead. 

Allie: Good not gone off me then. Allie let out a giggle, Bea turned so that they were both facing each other and gave her a stern look. 

Bea: No never why would i your gorgeous. Bea ran her hand up and down her wife's back.

Allie: Just these stretchmarks and big breasts i have that's not sexy i don't feel sexy. 

Bea: Darling you take it from me you are the most sexiest woman i have ever clapped eyes on and i have stretchmarks too but that's just a reminder that we have bought these beautiful children into this world and you've bought our two girls into this world and for having big breasts is just a good handful and from giving birth that does happen and i still find them so....... Bea placed her hands onto the blondes breasts and her eyes traveled to them. 

Allie: Hey earth to Bea. She lifted Bea's chin until their eyes met. 

Bea: Just extra cushioning for me. Bea joked as she laid her head on Allie's upper chest as Allie held her they were both asleep in a matter of minutes they only had a few hours sleep before they had to get up and get their babies out of the cot for some cuddles being a parent all over again Bea was the proudest mum and happy that they have named one of their daughter's after Debbie and the other one has a middle name as her. 

Allie was the first to wake up and it was dark she glanced at the clock at the side of the bed and saw it was '8PM' Bea was still sleeping sweetly beside her with her arm wrapped securely round her she tried getting out of bed but this only made Bea tighten the grip around her and moan out 'No Alliecat' Allie planted light kisses on top of the redheads head hearing the soft moans of the older woman. 

Allie: It's 8pm now babes i need get up and do the night feeds. Bea's eyes shot open and was out of bed she got into her pyjama shorts and vest top and waited for Allie as they both went into their babies room to find them both awake just staring and wiggling about. Allie reached in and took hold of Debbie while Bea took hold of Scarlet and made their way downstairs Bea went to switch on the TV with the volume low. Allie handed her wife Debbie so that she could go and get the bottles. When she came back she saw Bea sat down on the sofa with them both in each arm, Allie took hold of Scarlet and gave Bea a feeding bottle but the bottle was still a bit hot just waiting for it to cool down but that didn't matter they just enjoyed holding and cuddling them both baby Scarlet looked up at Bea with her brown eyes.

Bea: I can't wait for tomorrow babe when we make it official again at the registry office no longer to be Smith then afterwards the garden centre. 

Allie: I can't wait too. 

What happened next made Bea gasp, Allie looked over at her and when Bea looked down at their daughter she saw that Debbie's little hand was wrapped around the redheads finger as she was feeding her. 

Bea: How cute is that she squeezing my finger. 

Allie: That is cute looks like little Debbie has now seen you properly and she loves you. 

Bea: Can i tell you more about Debbie my first daughter. 

Allie: I'm all ears sweetheart. 

Bea: Well i just got back from hospital Harry turned up at the hospital a week later after Debbie and i were able to leave. 

Flashback.

Bea was the luckiest woman in the world now she was a mum and all she did was look down at her beautiful daughter on the drive back home from the hospital it was a quiet journey home only sounds she heard was her baby gurgling she was wrapped up in her pink blanket. Once they returned home Harry got out of the car not opening the passenger door for his wife. Bea held her daughter in one arm and managed to open the car door with her other arm and made her way to the house were she found him sat on the sofa with a can in his hand. She placed Debbie she decided to call her into the crib just beside the cabinet she was now sleeping softly. 

Bea: Are you kidding me you don't turn up at the hospital, you don't help me set up our daughter's cot you don't help me with the decorating her room and when you do turn up at the hospital you don't help and then you start drinking that's a good start to fatherhood Harry. Bea said sarcastically. 

Harry: Well you had it all under control that's what little wife's supposed to do work around the house 

Bea: You are unbelievable you know that. Harry got up and walked over to Bea and took a look at his newborn and went over to the crib.

Harry: Hey Princess sorry that your mum is being such a dumb bitch. Bea grabbed his arm and pushed him away from the crib.

Bea: Don't you dare breathe over my daughter your intoxicated can you mind your language please don't want her to pick up any bad language. 

Harry: Don't tell me what to do. He was now getting angry. 'Get me another beer'. He then added.

Bea: If you want another beer go get it yourself. 

Harry: Get me a fucking beer. 

Bea: Swear one more time and i'm going and i'm taking my daughter. 

Harry: OUR DAUGHTER i'm her father. 

Bea: Well start acting one instead of being a violent drunk the only reason i won't go is because of her i want her to grow up with two parents now you are a father and things need to change i'm not in love with you anymore you have been a rubbish husband don't be a rubbish dad. Harry laughed. 

Harry: I think you do love me you love having sex with me.

Bea: No you enjoy it when i don't want to you like to take charge well that's not going to happen anymore.   
When she finished off her sentence she took Debbie out of her crib and took her upstairs and away from Harry, yeah she told him to put his act together for his daughter but she wasn't gonna give him another chance. 

End of flashback. 

Allie: You told him babe that was awful of him, you know if i was there and you were pregnant i would be with her night and day and deal with your cravings and then be there at the birth 

Bea: I did but didn't stop him from drinking he didn't drink through the day but at night he would go out and come back drunk as ever swearing i dreamt how it would be if it was just me and you back in the days .

Allie: At least she had one caring parent her mum and that's all she needed was her mum you don't need two parents to bring up a child you can be a single parent too. 

Bea: That will never happen with these two for one they have two loving moms, two i am totally in love with their mother and i'm gonna tell you that everyday by the way and three these two will have the best future because as long as we got each other we can get through and do anything together. 

Allie: Where did you hear that babe? 

Bea: No i'm serious i'm going to do things differently this time. 

Allie: From what you just said you are right and i love you too so much and we can get through everything together as a family.   
Their daughters must have known what they were talking about because their lips were curled into a small smile Allie thought to herself 'Is this wind or have they left them both a little surprise in their nappies'. But no that was for real they were smiling. 

Bea: And it looks like these two agree with us. Bea smiled down at Debbie and Scarlet. 

After their feed they took them back upstairs into the nursery and put on the musical chimes they watched on as their daughters were wiggling about in the cot they stopped and gave out a small yawn, Allie placed her arm around Bea's waist and both couldn't take their eyes off their little ones when they were asleep they left the bedroom door open a little and they both made it back to their bedroom and laid back on the bed with Allie laying against Bea. 

Bea: What a day huh can't wait for what tomorrow brings. Just then they heard light taps on the front door downstairs so Bea told Allie to get some rest and she'll get rid of whoever it is as soon as Bea left the room she took hold of Bea's pillow and snuggled it. Bea was feeling so annoyed as whoever was at the door because she was pretty much exhausted but when she opened the door she was   
shocked she placed her hand over her mouth and bought in the person who was bloody. 

'Kaz' Bea whispered out.

Kaz: I'm sorry Bea i didn't know where to turn to. Bea helped in a bloody Kaz and sat her down on the sofa. 

Bea: Who did this to you? Bea said as she reached over for the first aid box and opened it up.

Kaz: I wish i knew but i know it's a woman because of her voice she kept asking me to tell her where you and Allie lived and just because i wouldn't tell her she went for my ribs then my face and said that this is the message i need to send it you. 

Bea: But why you? 

Kaz: She knows Allie she showed me pictures of her and you. 

Bea: What the fuck does she want from us, don't worry Kaz when i find out the bitch behind this she will be sorry she won't get away with this and for beating you. 

Kaz: We need to be careful we don't know what they are like.

Bea: You've seen how i hit out when i'm pissed off none will come at me or us.

Kaz: Please don't tell Allie i know you tell each other everything but this will just stress her out, so i think wait and see what else happens to tell her. 

Bea: I don't like this but your right i don't want this to stress her out unless something helps happens but she's gonna ask questions about your bruises. 

Kaz: Thank you Bea for patching me up but i'm gonna get off now. Kaz hugged Bea as much as she could without hurting her ribs and Bea watched as she waddled off with a limp. 

Bea: At least let me drive you home in the car. 

Kaz: I need the air but thanks Bea goodnight. Kaz turned and faced Bea. 

Bea: Yeah goodnight. Bea gave her a light smile and watched as she walked out of the house and down the street. Whoever did this to Kaz she will make this woman pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter sorry for it being late not been feeling to good recently. 
> 
> What do you think of the names? 
> 
> Next chapter will be up on the weekend but will have drama


	76. The stalker is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stalker is finally revealed but only after a freak out accident and Kaz's date is revealed and both Bea and Allie are shocked . I also added a character from season 6.

When morning broke Bea awoke to Allie planting kisses to her shoulder blade and neck and to the blondes hands under the blanket and running up her thighs and coming to a stop to Bea's breasts she started to smile and turned to face her love and kissed her on the lips, the sound of silence in the house. 

Allie: Good morning babe. Allie grinned as she knew what today was. 

Bea: It's a very good morning waking up to you like this can we stay like this forever. 

Allie: I'd love to but things to do today the registry office and don't forget the garden centre. 

Bea: Yeah then how about we make the day of it afterwards and hit the beach after we pick Prince up we'll take Debbie and Scarlet to the beach. 

Allie: Why not it's a lovely day. Allie rubbed her nose against Bea's and kissed the redhead on the lips. 

Bea: Mmm what time is it? 

Allie: Just gone after 9. Allie said as she looked over at their bedside clock.

Bea: Shit. Bea pulled the covers off herself and ran straight over to get her clothes from the drawers she managed to pull out a pair of jeans and a shirt from the wardrobe. 

Allie: Hey what's up? 

Bea: We have to be at the registry office by 10:30 and it will take us a bit of time to get there. This time Allie got out of bed and pulled out of the wardrobe her long purple dress what is cut down up her thigh and showed off her chest. 

Allie: It will only take me 20 minutes to get ready love and then get Debbie and Scarlet in the car.

Bea: I'll sort them both out you just concentrate on getting ready. Bea said as she was just pulling up her jeans and finishing off her buttons at the same time on her shirt. 

Allie: Okay i'll meet you at the car. Allie smiled at her wife as she walked out of the bedroom. 

Bea went into the babies room and took hold of Debbie and Scarlet and took them both down stairs and placed them both into the car seats as she took them out the night before and she changed their nappies and placed them both in their new fresh baby clothes and strapped them both into the car seats and placed a dummy into each of her daughter's mouths. She went over to the coat stand and took her leather jacket and placed on her brown leather boots. She took both Scarlet and Debbie down to the car and locked the car seats onto the back seats with the seat belts and sat in the drivers seat taking a look at her bike parked in front of her. Just then Allie came out of the house and locked the door she then came rushing out and into the car and sat next to Bea.

Bea: You look gorgeous sweetheart that's a new lip gloss. Bea eyed up the blondes lips. 

Allie: Yeah special occasion today so i thought of a new lip gloss so you wanna taste? Allie leaned close to Bea and kissed Bea staying there a bit longer placing light kisses to Bea's lips. When Allie leaned back into her seat she saw Bea lick her lips.

Bea: Mmm watermelon flavor lip gloss tastes so good. Bea leaned over and took Allie's lips in hers and kissed her again. 

Allie: Babe think we need to get on the road. Allie laughed.

Bea: Right. Bea smiled and leaned back she started up the car and pulled away from the curb being careful not to hit her bike on the way past. 

They arrived at the registry office and Bea started to push the pram into the building with Allie at her side they was met with a man in a suit who showed them to where they needed to go, when they arrived they both had to sit down outside of the office and wait to be called through. When they got called through they were nervous they didn't know why because they both wanted the name change Bea was wanting the name change more. They took a seat and the man behind the desk gave them forms to go through and to sign then he typed it up on the computer.

' Okay Mrs and Mrs Novak everything has been changed you will get a letter in the post in the next 24 hours it's more like a certificate of name change'. They both left that room with a smile on their faces no longer holding the Smith name over them Allie started to push the pram over to the car when she was pulled into a crushing hug from her wife. 

Bea: Can't believe that i'm fully a Novak i know it's only a paper but it's like a big commitment marrying you the love of my life in front of our friends and family i only wish that we met on the outside and not in Prison. 

Allie: Yeah because there would be no way we'd commit a crime because most of the time we would just be in bed. Bea chuckled as she put down the pram as their daughters were already set back in the car. They both got into the car and as Bea started up the car she smiled to herself not getting unnoticed from the blonde at the side of her. 

Bea: Mrs Novak DJ Allie Cat's wife wickedy whack. Bea laughed. 

Allie: Okay smart arse let's get to the Garden store you can buy me some flowers too. 

Bea: Of course the biggest bunch there is only the best for my woman. 

When they arrived at the Garden Center Allie got out opening the boot of the car to take out the folded pram and unfolded it, Bea came out and took hold of Debbie and placed her in pram and along with Debbie's sister Allie got her out of the car and placed her so that they were side to side from one another and Bea took hold of the pram and started to push they walked through the automatic doors of the Garden Centre. 

Bea: How about you go take a look round babe and we'll meet back up here in 10 minutes. 

Allie: Yeah okay sweetie i'm gonna take a look at these flowers.

Bea: I'll go and pick out a tree for the garden and i'll take these two with me. 

Allie: Okay babes. Allie kissed Bea on the cheek and walked in the opposite direction from the redhead and Bea managed to find where the trees were and there was a variety of trees with Roses but there was one that caught her eye that had all the colors that Debbie liked white, Pink and red and it had a nice metal pot to go with it it was gold and red she saw one of the staff walking past and she lifted her hand up for assistance. 

Allie was taking a look at the different types of flowers lily's, primroses and the roses, she picked up one of the roses that was red and pricked her finger on a thorn on the stem one of the workers came over to her and stood in front of her Allie looked up and placed her now bleeding finger into her mouth. 

'Hey let me help you with that'. Allie took her finger out of her mouth and the assistant took hold of it and reached into her pocket for a wipe and plaster. 

Allie: Oh thanks miss forgot that these roses have thorns. Allie laughed. 

'Please call me Ruby anyway what's a gorgeous woman doing flower shopping on her own'. Ruby smiled at her as she placed the plaster on her finger. 

Allie: I'm not on my own. 

Ruby: Ah right 'Sweet she must be with her mother or sister i'm in with a chance'. Ruby thought to herself. 

Allie: Well i was looking for some flowers and roses. She said as she looked at the fine collection. 

Ruby: Allow me to help you cut some roses. Ruby reached over for a small basket as Allie led the way. 

Allie: Thanks but i'm good. 

Ruby: Okay well if you need any assistance come and find me. She gave her a cheeky wink. 

Allie: Thanks 'shit is she trying to flirt with me'. 

Ruby: These flowers and roses for anyone special. 

Allie: Yeah my gorgeous wife. Allie placed her hand up in front of her to show off her gold band. 

Ruby: Oh right, i'll leave ya to it then. Ruby soon made her quick exit this made Allie smile and take a deep breath. 

Allie had chosen some flowers what would brighten up the house and some roses for her wife she made her way over to the counter and paid for them she smiled when she saw Bea approach the till next to her as Ruby was placing the roses and flowers into a small flower bag, Bea was waiting for the assistant to bring over the tree so that she could pay for them. She saw Ruby looking over at her wife checking out her dress. 

Bea: Hey sexy so you've chosen something. Bea said as she came up behind Allie and looked over at Ruby and glared at her before placing a kiss to the side of Allie's neck and her hands coming up to cup her perfect arse. 

Allie: Oh yeah just finished had to get something for my stunning wife. 

Bea: Your perfect love. Bea said as she kissed the blondes earlobe. 

When Bea saw her tree getting wheeled over to the counter she stayed at the side of Allie and handed over the money and glared back over to Ruby. 

Bea: Can you please stop eyeing up my wife i know she's sexy and beautiful and the most stunning woman in the world but she's mine so roll your tongue back into you mouth and stop drooling   
over wise i will come over that counter and take your eyeballs out. Bea got all fired up. Allie went to the side of Bea and placed her hand on Bea's shoulder and took her flowers and they left the store with Allie taking the pram and Bea wheeling the tree out of the garden centre she managed to get it into the trailer what was hooked onto the back of the car. With the kids in the car Bea put the trolley to one side and could see Ruby staring out of the glass window. She made a grab for her wife and spun her round crashing their lips together and Bea's tongue seeking her mouth Bea's hands went down Allie's hips and cupping her butt, Bea kept her eye on the window and saw that she was no longer there with a final kiss they both got into the car, Allie's chest rising up and down and heart pounding fast like it was going to jump out. Allie reached over to place a strand of Bea's curl and placed it behind her ear. 

Allie: What's got you all fired up babe? 

Bea: Her eyeing you up don't she know that we are a married couple. 

Allie: Yeah i told her she went all bright red in the face and left, come on love she's just a kid and finds me attractive who doesn't but i will never look at another woman when I've got a smoking hot redhead wife at home with our two girls anyway she can look but she can't touch. Allie winked at her wife who was now smiling. 

Bea: What shall we do nip home then go to the beach. Bea looked over at her.

Allie: Let's leave the beach for another day, all i want to do now is get home let these two take a nap then make sweet love to my wife. Bea smiled and started up the car. 

Bea: Can't get enough of me eh? Bea said as she drove out of the car park. 

Allie: Well seeing you all fired up and taking me like you did in that car park and the garden centre has got me all worked up too so let's finish what you started. Allie rubbed up the side of her thigh making Bea take her eye off the road for a second and then looked back up. 

When they finally arrived back home they both saw Kaz standing outside of their garden, Bea got out first and went over to her. 

Kaz: Hey Bea just want to say thank you for last night for patching me up, I've just put some foundation on so unnoticeable then i'm going out with my date. Allie was now standing beside Bea. 

Allie: Hey. 

Kaz: Hello bubba was just saying to Bea that i'm back on my date with the fella. Kaz smiled. 

Allie: When are we gonna meet him. Allie said as she folded her arms. 

Kaz: Tonight if you like? 

Bea: Yeah sure we haven't got anything planned so tonight is good. Bea smiled as she went back over to the car to get Debbie and Scarlet from the car. 

Kaz: Anyway must dash hair dressers appointment see you both later. Kaz kissed Allie on the cheek and left. 

Allie took hold of Scarlet from Bea and made their way into the house with them both Bea placed Debbie into the baby's bouncer and strapped her in then went back outside to bring in the tree it was heavy but not as heavy for Bea to lift. She carried it up the garden path and into the house and placing it into the back garden at the bottom just past the swimming pool she managed to get it into the corner of the garden which seemed to fit perfectly.   
She then went into the house and saw that Allie was on her own just taking off her jacket, Bea looked around the room. 

Allie: I've put them both down for their nap, so come let's have us time. Allie said as she closed the living room curtains the fire was on as it was getting a bit cold in the room standing in her dress in front of the fire, Bea smirked and walked out of the room only to lock the front door and she stood in front of the blonde, Bea ran her hands up and down Allie's shoulder blades and took hold of her face in both hands and kissed her slowly and long pulling Allie's body against hers, Allie gave out a low moan as she took off Bea's jacket and letting it fall to the ground. Allie turned round so that her back was against Bea and moved her hair to the side and looked to her side and smiled, Bea started to unzip her dress and as it fell to the ground Allie turned to face the redhead. 

Bea: Wow Allie i love how your body just glows in the light of that fire your gorgeous. Allie stopped Bea from going on as she placed her lips back against Bea's and bought them both down on the rug with Bea on top. 

Allie: You've got way too many clothes on. Allie said huskily as she took Bea's bottom lip with her teeth and gently sucked. 

Bea: Well do something about it then. Bea raised her eyebrows, with that Allie did she managed to flip them both over so that Bea was now lying on her back looking up at her wife as she began to unbutton her shirt and kissing the exposed skin all the way down to the last button then Bea sat up taking it off her shoulders and unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. 

Allie: Your'e all mine and i'm all yours. Allie said as she began to unzip and take down Bea's jeans and take them down her ankles and they were off. Allie gently pushed Bea back down onto the rug and started from the bottom as she kissed the inside of Bea's thigh and looked up at Bea who was looking back at her. 

Bea: I'm sorry for getting all jealous but you are so... ah fuck... fucking hot, oh shit.....Allie had moved her mouth to Bea's core sucking and flicking her tongue over the harden bud. Allie was now showing Bea how much she loves her as well as telling her. After giving Bea multiple orgasms she laid at the side of her head on Bea's chest hearing her heart beating fast and listening to her breathing. 

Allie: Welcome back. Allie laughed.

Bea: Wow did we just do it in the living room. 

Allie: We did. Allie was going to get up from top of Bea but the redhead held her tight not wanting her to get up.

Bea: Nah your going nowhere. She said as she tightened her hold on the blonde.

Allie: I was thinking we go to bed and then you would have your way with me. Allie frowned . 

Bea: Great idea get your arse up those stairs . Bea stood up after Allie got off from her and Bea took hold of her wife's hand and they disappeared up the stairs. 

Later that evening Allie woke up to find herself alone in bed she laid on her back and smiled she then got out of bed placed on Bea's silky red gown and took off out on the hall and checked the babies room to find them both not there she went downstairs and saw them both in their baby bouncers both giggling at Bea tickling them both. Bea looked over and saw her wife there at the doorway. 

Allie: That's just cute. Allie smiled as she sat down next to Bea. 

Bea: It is when i stopped doing it they just stare at you and want their bellies tickled again. She laughed and faced her wife and kissed her. 

Allie: Well i'm off down to the shop we're out of milk used the last of it this morning. Allie sighed.

Bea: Not a problem babe i'll go on my bike. Bea got up placing on her trainers she took her helmet from the side cupboard grabbed her keys and made her way to the front door, she got to her bike switched the engine on and drove down the street she swore that someone was following her as she looked through her side mirrors but put it to the back of her mind and just speeded up wanting to get there and then get back home.

She had got what she wanted from the shop and took a look outside around and saw it was peaceful and not a car in sight 'it's all in your head, cool it'. Bea thought to herself as she was now putting on her helmet and started off back down the road. 

Kaz was now walking down the street not far from Bea and Allie's and she was holding her man's hand in hers and they were just laughing at each other's conversations when they heard a motorbike coming down the road her man looked round at it then took a look at Kaz taking her over to the wall and kissing her when they heard a huge crash they stopped kissing and looked at what had happened they both rushed over to the scene to see a person in a black leather jacket Kaz knelt down beside the person and took off the helmet, when she took off the helmet she gasped. 

'Bea' The man called out. 

Kaz: Yeah it's Bea stay here with her while i go and get Allie. Kaz got up and ran down the street and over to Bea and Allie's house and without knocking she opened the door and walked into the living room. 

Allie: kaz what's up? 

Kaz: Allie you need to come with me right now it's Bea she's been knocked off her bike. Allie got up and ran out of the house telling Kaz to look after Debbie and Scarlet. Allie ran down the street and saw the man crowding her wife, when she got to her she placed her hand to her face and then looked at the man. 

Allie: Mr Jackson what you doing here? 

Will: Please call me Will and i'm Kaz's date. 

Allie: What happened Will how did she end up here?

Will: Well we saw a speeding car and then a crash but the car didn't stop. 

Allie: Fuck. Allie was now crying. 

Will: I've called the ambulance straight away and the police. 

Allie: Thanks, Come on baby if you can hear me please wake up or squeeze hand. Allie was in floods of tears she took Bea's hand in hers and placed it to her mouth and sobbed, just then they heard sirens coming first it was the ambulance and then it was the police call coming up behind. They wasted no time on getting Bea onto the stretcher and straight into the ambulance with Allie at her side. Bea has now the oxygen mask on to give her more air they had a stable enough heartbeat and she was now squeezing Allie's hand it wasn't a hard squeeze but she knew that Bea would be listening. 

Allie: It's alright baby we are on the way to the hospital stay with us. Bea started to blink her eyes until they opened slightly then she closed them again. 

Back at the house Kaz was just finishing off feeding Debbie and Will was changing a nappy on Scarlet, when she got a mysterious phone call she went off into the kitchen to answer it. 

Kaz: Hello. 

'I didn't need your help after all looks like little Allie will be a widow and then someone will be filling her place that someone being me'. 

Kaz: I swear to god if i ever find you again i will make you pay for what you have done i will fucking kill you. 

' You'll be next so watch your step bitch'. 

Kaz grabbed her head and gritted her teeth together and made her way back into the living room walking up and down the room thinking of who it could be she recognized the voice from somewhere.   
Bea was now pushed on a bed trolley into the hospital and into the hospital ward and the curtains were drawn. Bea was half awake her eyes kept on closing. 

'Hi there could you tell me your name'. One of the nurses attending to Bea had a clipboard in hand and waited for a response. 

Bea: Be.... Bea ...No.....vak. Bea replied in short breathes. 

'Okay Bea you've been in an accident on the road now i'm gonna start from the bottom of your body and you squeeze your wife's hand if it hurts and then we'll know where to go from there.' The nurse started from Bea's feet and then started at Bea's right leg and then her left leg Bea squeezed Allie's hand and the blonde nodded at the nurse and she started up both of her arms which Bea squeezed Allie's hand hard at the right arm the nurse placed both hand on Bea's abdomen and Bea jumped at the touched and groaned. As the nurse unzipped Bea's jacket and saw the bruises and grazes on her stomach.

Allie: Baby what happened? Allie asked as she entwined their fingers.

Bea: I don't know i was just riding back home . Bea replied 

'Okay Mrs Novak we'll need to X-ray your legs and arms and then we'll take you for a screening for your stomach'. 

Bea: I want my wife to come. Bea said as she placed the oxygen mask back on struggling to breathe. 

'You can come but you'll have to stay away from the x-ray machine'. The nurse informed her. 

Allie: Okay babe i'm coming with ya try and stop me. Bea's lips came up in a small smile and closed her eyes. 

Back at the house there was a tap at the front door and standing there was two police Officers she led them both in and they sat down. 

Kaz: i'd offer you a brew but i don't know where things are. 

'It's alright we're good, we've come here first because you both were first on the scene could you tell me more about the vehicle the color registration plate and the type of car and that if she has any enemies'. 

Kaz: Well it was pretty dark so couldn't tell think it was a blue but couldn't tell what kind of blue and i only got the last 3 XT1 that's the last and looked like a Mercedes Benz. I don't think they have any enemies, but hang on a minute someone did trash Bea's bike that's the woman my friend who was hit off her bike and left a engraving letter on the front of her bike the letter 'M' someone attacked me some woman don't know who it was. 

'That's enough information you have helped a lot now we are going to radio in these last three digits into the office and try to find out culprit, so are these your children'. 

Kaz: No they are both Bea and her wife's Allie's they are like family to me so please try and get this idiot and when you do let me know and i'll see that they will pay. 

'Please leave this to us we'll put this person behind bars'. The officers stood up and left the house. 

Back at the hospital Bea was now back on the hospital ward waiting for the results of her X-ray and screening results, when the police came through to them. 

'Evening Mrs Novak we've come about the accident can we ask a few questions'. 

Allie: This was no accident some bastard knocked her off the bike. An angry Allie spat out from the tears coming out of her eyes. 

Bea: Baby i'm alright please don't get upset. Bea said as she was getting upset just by looking at her wife in tears. 

Allie: Can you blame me i could have lost you. Allie took hold of Bea's hand and kissed her hand. 

'We are trying everything we possibly can to get this person after the details i got from a Miss Karen Proctor we have got the registration plate and one of our officers are on their way to her location now.' 

Allie: Her? you said her. Allie stood up and listened more. 

'Can you remember what happened Mrs Novak?' 

Bea: I was just popping out on my bike to get a bottle of milk from the shop and before i set off i swore i saw someone parked in their car looking over at me but i just put it to the back of my mind i thought i was just imagining it but as i carried on the car followed me but when i came out of the shop that car was no longer there, then when i got near to my house a pair of headlight blocked off my sighting and then before i knew it i was in the ambulance. 

'So can you think of anyone who would do this has anything happened to you recently?' Bea looked over at Allie who looked back at her. 

Bea: Well not as such but my bike got trashed and it was engraved with a letter 'M'. Allie kept thinking of what this letter M was but thought it could be anything. 

'Thank you for answering my questions Mrs Novak can we please talk to you Mrs Novak'. 

Allie: Yeah sure sorry about my dressing but didn't think that i'd be going here sitting beside my wife at the hospital. 

Bea: Allie what about our daughter's who's looking after them? 

Allie: It's alright darling Kaz and her boyfriend are looking after them. Allie leaned down and kissed the redhead on the head and followed the police Officer out of the ward and sat at the waiting room   
next to the reception. 

' Mrs Novak we have found this woman before we got here we wanted to let you know first that we know the person responsible but she said she has an alibi and someone was with her when we got there sticking up for her and without proof we can't do nothing so we have come up with a plan'. 

Allie: Just fucking tell me her name, i'm sorry for swearing but i am so angry at this woman getting away with it i want to kill the bitch. 

'Don't be sorry we say the same okay the woman in person we think might of done it from the registration of the car is'.   
After finding out the person responsible Allie left the room in anger and upset she wiped at her eyes and looked straight at the exit, she got the shock of her life when she bumped into her mother in law. 

Allie: Margaret what you doing here did you hear about the accident? 

Margaret: What accident is it Bea? What's happened? 

Allie: Everything will be alright i'm gonna trap the bitch but we can't tell Bea until it's over because you know her how protective she is over her family she'll stop me and we need to put this woman away under lock and key.

Margaret: Where is she? Is she in there? Allie took hold of Margaret's hand and led them both outside of the curtain Allie went to the side of Bea while Margaret was outside of the curtain lifting up her cardigan sleeve to rip off a plaster attached to a cotton wool ball that was on her arm and she showed her face. 

Bea: Mum, what you doing here? I'm glad to see ya. Bea smiled when her mum leaned down to kiss her. 

Margaret: Well it's lucky i'm here then isn't it, if you don't mind me asking sweetheart how come your in your dressing gown it's lovely though. Margaret smiled at her daughter in law. 

Allie: Well we just got out from our afternoon nap and just placed this on as i couldn't be bothered changing as we were gonna stay in anyway, but haven't got the chance to change but i'm comfy in your daughter's gown. 

Margaret: I could go and get us some coffees if you would both like one.

Bea: Oh yes please mum that will be perfect.

Allie: I'll second that. Allie smiled as she took hold of the redhead's hand and squeezed it tightly. 

Margaret: Be back in a few. Margaret smiled as soon as Margaret left the ward Margaret felt a bit dizzy she had to hold onto the wall to steady herself and then she took off again to get the drinks.   
The nurse came over to Bea and Allie to give them both the results of the x-ray and screening. She held the clipboard in her hand and started to read. 

'Okay how are you feeling'. 

Bea: Yeah i'm good as soon as i can leave this bed and get into my own.

'Well Mrs Novak from the x-rays and the screening we have found out that you have broken your leg just a minor break and you have fractured your right arm, from the screening for your abdomen you have a cracked rib so we'll put you on stronger pain killers and that should heal up but we need to put you in a cast for your arm and leg'. 

Bea: But i can go home can't i? 

'We need to keep you in for about a few days for observation but then yes you can go home'. 

Bea: No i want to go home now. 

Allie: She'll have me to look after her and her family and friends. 

'Okay you'll need to go in a wheelchair for 6 weeks or 4 depending on how your leg is we'll also give you 4 weeks of antibiotics and the stronger pan relief we'll need to do a double check before you go though'. The nurse smiled and left the ward not before facing Margaret. 

'Ms Brookes i thought that you were discharged an hour ago'. The nurse looked over at the clock. 

Margaret: Yea i was but found out that my daughter was in an accident. 

'Not Mrs Novak is it?' 

Margaret: Yea Bea just got them a coffee. 

'She'll need it, does she know about you?' 

Margaret: No i haven't told them yet, i'm not gonna tell them anyway. 

'Is there anyone else you could talk to?' 

Margaret: I'll tell them in my own time ok. Margaret walked past the nurse and back over to her daughter and her daughter in law who was now sitting on the bed with her. 

Bea: Hey mum i'll let you be the first to sign my casts. Bea laughed. 

Margaret: So what's the verdict? 

Bea: Fractured arm and broken leg should be right at least 6 weeks. 

Later that evening Allie and Margaret had to wait in the waiting room for Bea to come out of the room were she was getting her casts done on her arm and leg, Allie had got both herself and Margaret a cup of coffee while they waited. 

Allie: So how come you were here was you visiting a friend or was you the patient?

Margaret: I was just here for er...yea a friend. Margaret said as she looked away. 

Allie: Oh right nothing serious i hope. 

Margaret: No she should be good. 

Just then Bea came out through the double doors in a wheelchair with one of the nurses pushing her with the crushes over Bea's lap she was now in front of the blonde and her mum. 

'We would have liked to of kept you in for at least 24 hours but there's no brain injury so it's your choice but take it easy'. The nurse said as she gave her a piece of paper and on it was the prescription for Bea of her medication. There was a taxi sat outside waiting for them both Margaret and Allie helped her in with the help of Bea herself. On the way back to the house Margaret got out half way not before checking if they were alright. 

When they both arrived home Bea got the shock of her life when she saw who was standing next to Kaz, Bea was helped into the house by Kaz while Will went and grabbed the wheelchair.  
Once they got in the house Bea was feeling sleepy so they took her upstairs and into bed, Allie quietly shut the door and on the hallway, Kaz placed her hand on her friend's shoulder as she knew something was bothering her. 

Kaz: What's up bubba? 

Allie: Oh nothing just so exhausted, mama i know who did this to her and it's all my fault. Allie placed her hands to her face and broke down in front of Kaz and she fell to the floor. 

Kaz: Oh darling, Come on you can tell me? 

Allie: I can't it's the only way i can keep you and my family safe but it will be over soon then we can get back to normal whatever that is i don't like to keep this from her but she was lucky tonight i don't want to lose her. 

Kaz: And you won't but you need to tell Bea don't keep this away from your wife.

Allie: But how can i tell her that my ex lover and pimp is the one who did all of this. Kaz knelt down and placed her hand on the blondes arm.

Kaz: Marie did this the bitch, but it wasn't her who attacked me she must have someone by her side. 

What they both didn't know was that Bea heard the conversation from the bed sleep was not on her mind revenge was now on her mind on this woman coming between her and her family but she had to get better first as she was in much pain to even start planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to leaving you all hanging and waiting to find out if Bea was alive or not but thought i left you all hanging for this chapter. 
> 
> Now that Bea has heard who is behind the attack on her revenge is on her mind but what will happen will Allie get to bring Marie down or will it be left for Bea the one who has been at her vandalizing her bike and knocking her off leaving her for dead.
> 
> What is Bea's mum Margaret hiding from her daughter and daughter in law?


	77. I got the bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie finally tells Bea who it was who ran her off her bike but with Bea knowing already what will happen? 
> 
> Allie finally meets Marie in person will she confess to the crime she did to her wife?

Four weeks on and Bea was now able to use the crutches around the house she had visits from her mum her mum had bought her roses as she knows that they are her favorite. Bea had visits from Maxine after a few weeks on not seeing her, Maxine was crushed when she heard about the hit and run on her best friend, Allie was being distant from Bea whenever they had the moment to their selves Bea would just put her arm around her which Allie made an excuse 'Want a cuppa?' or 'I'm going for a bath' Allie smiled as she got up taking her phone with her at all times.  
Today was Monday and Bea had to go back and get her leg and arm looked at, the nurse was pleased with her process of how she was doing so they kept the casts off her arm and leg and left her with one of the crutches, she smiled when she saw her wife and their two girls Allie was standing behind the pram just finishing texting on the phone. 

Bea: Who's that your texting? Bea acted concerned. 

Allie: Oh none just this competition thing it must be a scam because i never entered in a competition. Allie laughed she got from standing behind the pram and in front of Bea and looked her over. 

Bea: Right let's get out of here, how about the park for these two we'll sit on the swings. 

Allie: Excellent so what did they say? 

Bea: They said they are happy with the process and i need air to my arm and leg so i'll be using this crutch to help me. 

Allie: That's good love, i'm glad you are on the mend. Allie smiled as they exited the hospital. 

Bea: Yeah that's good, strange that i didn't hear anything about the driver it's been 4 weeks and nothing. Bea looked at her wife from that night when she heard Allie tell Kaz who it was Allie never told her in person who was behind it. 

They took a cab back over to their home town and to the park, when they got out Bea took the pram out and waited for Allie to put Scarlet and Debbie in and she took a look at the park surprised to see Franky and Bridget their with their little girl Francesca and Franky was pushing Francesca on the swing. When they got closer to Franky and Bridget Bridget came over to them and checked out Debbie and Scarlet and smiled, Bea took a look at Allie and could tell that she wasn't right something was on her mind. 

Bea: Bridget could you do me a favor and take these two over they'll love to see Auntie Franky. Bea asked. 

Bridget: Yeah sure Bea more cuddles. Bridget smiled as she took over the pram and headed over to Franky and daughter Allie was about to follow her but was held back by Bea she turned to face the redhead, she couldn't help the sting of tears in her eyes, Bea placed her hand on her wife's hand. 

Bea: Don't cry please, what's the matter what's troubling you? Bea wanted to reach out to her but folded her arms up instead across her chest.

Allie: I found out at the hospital about the person who ran you off your bike the police told me about the person's name on the car insurance of the car. 

Bea: Why didn't you tell me when we go to bed with your back to me and i can hear you crying at night and being too distant. Bea said as she unfolded her arms and placed them into her jeans pocket.

Allie: It's all my fault i wish i never even met the bitch and now i know she did it out of jealousy because she wants what we have so strong and now I've fucked up now you're going to be angry with me and i don't blame you. 

Bea: I know who did this it was Marie but just didn't know why i had to listen to your conversation with Kaz than you to tell me, that bitch was behind it. Bea was now getting upset at her wife.

Allie: Yeah that bitch, but please forgive me for not telling ya i didn't know how to tell you. 

Bea: Why keep it from me then remember what i said to you no secrets no matter what it is no matter if it hurts me it's just life honey there's no room for secrets just love honesty and the most important trust. Bea turned her back to Allie wiped at her eyes and started to head over to her best friend her friend and daughter's leaving Allie back standing in the middle of the grass, Allie's phone began to ring and she answered it quick. 

Allie: Hello, yeah speaking. Allie's voice crackled. 

'This is detective Strong we have had an update we have a safe place for you to meet with Miss Winters and if it's true that she wants you then you need to try your best to get a confession out of her when you get to the safe place there will be a dark blue van parked outside and you will be wired up don't worry there will be plain clothed officers upstairs if anything does go wrong'.

Allie: Okay i'm on my way now, i'll just need to tell my wife. Allie said and hung up placing the phone in her pocket and made her way over to Bea her two friends and her daughter's. kissing both  
Scarlet and Debbie and then she sniffled. 

Bridget: You alright Allie? Allie looked up and turned her attention to Bea. 

Allie: Yeah i'm alright just a little cold, i'm just gonna do something i'll be back soon i love you Bea. Allie lifted her hands up to Bea. 

Bea: Don't mind us you go i'm sure i can manage these two along with my recovering arm and leg. 

Franky: We'll help we could pop round for a coffee what is wrong with you two i'm sensing some tension right there? 

Bea: Oh nothing we're good aren't we. Bea raised her eyebrows to Allie and the blonde started on walking going out of the park. 

Franky: Red, go after her and sort it out bad tension is not good for ya? 

Bea: I've got these two i need to take them home for feeding. Bea looked after at Allie and felt bad for having a go at her earlier. 

Franky: Go on how about you give us your door key and we'll take them back and feed them both. Franky placed her arm on her best friend's shoulder and Bea looked over at her. 

Bea: Can i ask you something Franky? Bea turned to face her friend. 

Franky: Fire away red. 

Bea: Do you keep secrets from each other? Bea kept her eye on Allie as she was near the gate to the park. 

Franky: Never we are all open no secrets but if it was to protect my Gidge and daughter then i'd keep it a secret if it was to hurt my family then i would keep anything hard a secret i would protect my family from anything and deal with it myself because i love my family. Franky looked lovingly at her wife. 

Bea: You sure you can look after these two for an hour? Bea said as she was about to make her move she handed Franky her front door key. 

Franky: Yeah you go after Blondie. Franky smiled as she took in the sighting of the two little ones looking up from the pram smiling at Franky. 

Bea started to make her move towards the exit of the park seeing Allie walk in the opposite direction she followed the blonde who thought she was going home but a completely different turning.  
When Allie came to a stop outside of the blue van and tapped on the door, Bea watched on to what was happening but Allie went in the back of the van and so she waited on, it must have been 15 minutes when she saw her wife getting out of the van, Bea stayed hidden and saw as her wife put on her jacket she felt shakey but watched as she crossed the road and into a old house with trees surrounding the house.  
When Allie entered the house she had to test the wire attached underneath her jacket she felt scared but she wanted her locked up for what she did. An hour had past and Marie was an hour late thinking that she wouldn't turn up she made her way to the front door only for it to knock, her hand was shaking as she felt for the door knob and standing there was the white haired woman in her 40's she remembered her as she were. 

Allie: Marie, come in long time huh? Allie tried to act as normal as she could as soon as Marie entered the house Allie could feel her blood boil. 

Marie: So how's things how's married life? Marie said as they entered the all done up living room. 

Allie: How do ya think, i mean not good i don't have her anymore the thing is she was hit off her bike from some bloody lunatic now our children have to grow up without a mother and me without the love of my life. 

Marie: What did you have? Marie was interested in Allie's children.

Allie: Two girls. 

Marie: But like they say you can move on, you can still be happy. 

Allie: Move on she was the love of my life i would give anything to have her in my arms again. She was now getting angry and didn't know how long she could pull this off. 

Marie: We were good once weren't we? We could still be together. Marie moved closer to Allie and Allie backed away. 

Allie: We could be i need time. Allie acted up, just then Bea walked into the house from the back door and stood on the other side of the door and started to listen to the conversation noticing that there was someone upstairs as she could hear the creaking but kept up on what was going on at the other side of that door. 

Marie: So did they catch this woman then who did it? Marie's lips came up into a small smile.

Allie: I never said it was a woman how do you know it's a woman? Allie looked at Marie. 

Marie: I.... I just assumed. Marie couldn't look at her. 

Allie: It was you? You did this to my wife. Allie took hold of Marie by the throat and pinned her up against the wall. 

Marie: Well now you can see we can be together she was just in the way. Marie said in choked breathes. 

Allie: You were driving the car what hit my wife and you think getting rid of her will push me in the arms of you it makes me physically sick you make me sick. Allie punched Marie in the ribs and head butted her on the nose sending her flying on the floor, Allie straddled her on the floor and grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket. 

Marie: We were good once.

Allie: Yea but my head was all over the place yea you took me off the streets and into your care but you were the one who gave me the drugs and got me addicted and got me to have sex with those men i was so fucked up you know i feel for Danny i really do having an evil woman as a mother like you i am so glad to have been rescued from you Kaz is the best thing that happened to me for saving me. 

Marie: I've got a stash for you i know how you like to take it, without little wifey there to stop ya. Just then the living room door busted open and standing there was a frustrated Bea. 

Bea: Boo well look who it is i must be one of a shit scaring ghost you didn't quite finish off the job darling. 

Marie: What da fuck you told me that she was dead. 

Bea: Allie get off her I'm sure that the police would take over now. You know something Marie you will never have Allie you can try to get me killed but i come back fighting you will never have what me and Allie have and from listening that you have a son don't ya think he would be ashamed of you right now and when this leaks the papers you might not have a son anymore. Bea raised her eyebrows and tutted. 

Marie: You fucking bitch. Marie managed to escape Allie's grip and punch her in the face about to make her exit when Bea held out her crutch and she went flying, two men came busting in lifting up Marie and putting on the handcuffs Marie was swearing all the way out of the house. Allie stood up and she was shaking she made her way over to Bea but lost her stepping Bea catched her in her arms and wrapped her arms around the blonde. 

Bea: I'm sorry my sweet baby i shouldn't have gone off on one. Bea held Allie's face in her hands and looked directly in her eyes. 

Allie: I wanted to protect you i don't want you hurt anymore it's finally over i got the bitch, i love you so much. The blonde rested her head on Bea's chest and wrapped her arms around her.

Bea: I love you too my little AllieCat none will hurt us ever again . Bea felt her wife settle against her.

Allie: I just can't believe she would do this, just so that she can get with me, i said those things to trap her. Allie lifted up her head and looked at Bea. 

Bea: I know you didn't mean it and you did it you got her now come let's go home Franky is looking after Scarlet and Debbie and they would love their mamma's hugs and i want my cuddles too. 

Allie: Yeah let's go home. Allie smiled and got herself up with the help of Bea and they took a walk back home.  
That evening Franky and Bridget had left their friend's house leaving them both with their two daughter's and dog who was cuddled up beside the blonde while Bea and Allie held their babies in their arms. 

Allie: While you were at hospital your mum was already there. Bea looked confused at Allie wanting her to carry on. 

Bea: What was she there for? 

Allie: She said she was there for a friend. Allie replied as she lifted up her t-shirt to feed Scarlet. 

Bea: She never told me she has close friends. Bea said as she placed Debbie up in the air and smiled at her and then slowly bought her down and placed a light kiss to her lips and placed her into the baby chair . 

Allie: Feels good to hold these two again babe doesn't it. Allie said as she ran her free hand through Bea's hair.

Bea: Yeah it is. I've been thinking? Bea smiled down at her daughter looking at her.

Allie: Oh what have you been thinking? Allie said as she placed Scarlet into the babies bouncer and lifted Bea's arm up and placed it around her and placed her hand over Bea's stomach and snuggled into her being careful not to hurt her. 

Bea: I'm gonna give up my Harley. Bea told her being serious.

Allie: Oh Bea you love that bike you and her have gone through a good distance. 

Bea: I know i have but there are things that need to go and the bike needs to go i love you and our family more and i won't ride her again so next best thing is to sell it on we've got the car for days out and for work. 

Allie: Okay babe if your sure, how is your stomach your arm and leg. 

Bea: Oh it's a bit painful but not a lot. Bea said getting more comfy on the sofa. 

Allie: You want a cure for a sore stomach. Allie smiled at her one of her cheekiest cheesiest smiles. 

Bea: I've already took my painkillers so next ones are before we go to bed. 

Allie: I thought of a most useful core and doesn't resolve in those pills. 

Bea: Not in front of these two love. Bea said looking at their babies messing around with their toy keys attached to their handles. 

Allie: What a day huh, we'll take these two upstairs because tomorrow i have a day planned out for us along with your mum too. 

Bea: Would be great to see mum not seen her properly she's been somewhere or she's got a cold this will be a great catch up. Bea took Debbie into her arms and carried her upstairs in one arm taking her time without the crutch as she walked up the stairs with Allie behind her, when they both were in their beds, Allie placed on the music chimes which sent them both to a slow sleep.  
They left and went into their bedroom and was both standing close to the other and Bea moved Allie's hair to one side to her neck and bent her head down to place her lips to the soft flesh of her neck. 

Bea: Oh baby you smell and taste so good. Bea placed her other hand down her wife's pants and inside of her underwear 'And you feel so good under my fingers'. Bea replied huskily and was bought over to the bed by Allie, Bea found herself being on the bottom. She watched on as Allie lifted up her t-shirt and took a look at her abdomen at the bruises was was beginning to fade she started to kiss her stomach at the sensitive area, Allie looked up at Bea to see her with her eyes closed. 

Allie: Yeah this is much better than any painkillers don't ya think? 

Bea: Come up here and kiss me. Bea placed her hands at the side of the blondes face and dragged her up her body until their mouths met it was a much needed kiss as long as Bea didn't do any violent exercises then she would be alright but getting on that bed with Allie on top straddling her she thought 'Fuck this' and carefully took over her wife as she leaned up and placed more of her body weight against the blondes, Allie sat on Bea's lap and her hand went straight to the back on Bea's head and kissed her she held onto the redheads mouth and darted her tongue straight in Bea's mouth and when the redhead bought the blonde down on the mattress Allie wrapped her legs around Bea's waist and started to kiss at her lips their mouths came firmly closed against each others, when Bea's hands traveled down her body over her perky nipples she pinched them with her fingers over the t-shirt, just then they were both rudely interrupted by the phone on the bed stand ringing out it was Allie's phone. 

Allie: Fuck it leave it if it's important they would ring back. Allie gave out a moan as she felt Bea lift up her t-shirt and take both of her breasts in her hands and started to roll her tongue over her right breast before taking it into her mouth then she did the same to the other and she began to kiss down the blonde's stomach the phone rang again. So Bea got up and handed the phone over to the blonde who answered the call. Bea still continued her caresses on her wife's lower body while she was on the phone it was a quick call then Allie soon hung up and threw the phone on the floor. 

Bea: You've probably broke that phone. Bea said as she looked up at Allie and placed her hands underneath her so that her lower body was up and started to kiss the inside of her thigh. 

Allie: Fuck that phone it's replaceable now stop talking and do more doing like a good girl. 

Bea: Yes mam. Bea went straight in flicking and sucking at the blonde's clit making them both moan out in pleasure.

Later as they both were lying down after grabbing a shower and most of the time in the shower was Allie repaying the favor to Bea leaving Bea breathless. Allie was the first to get to bed with a smile on her face then Bea followed she was red in the face as soon as she got under the covers she turned onto her side facing her wife. 

Bea: So are you going to tell me who was on the phone or are you gonna keep me guessing? She said as she placed her hands on her pillow and leaned on them. 

Allie: Oh yes, well it's a gig in a new nightclub what is opening and they want me to open it and do a bit of DJ looks like they love me. 

Bea: That's amazing darling where is it we'll have to get a babysitter? Bea smiled. 

Allie: Well that's the problem it's not over here it's in New York and it's for a week, i'll turn it down we have been through enough this past couple of weeks and we've just become parents. 

Bea: No you won't turn it down this is your dream you've got to grab it with both hands I've grabbed my dream and I've got it and it's only a week there's always face-time and it will soon fly by. 

Allie: What was your dream? Allie said as she looked at her wife.

Bea: My dream was to get out of that prison marry the woman i love and have a family. Bea smiled at the blonde and was taken by surprise when Allie took hold of her face and kissed her hard on the  
lips not breaking apart she shuffled up closer to Bea took the redhead's hands kissed them ans placed them around her so that Bea was holding her tight in her arms. 

Allie: Looks like we both dreamed for the same thing then babe, remember what we promised each other before we made love for the first time. Allie said in the darkness. 

Bea: Of course i do i remember everything and every detail. Bea smiled at the reminder of their first love making. 

Allie: Well i'm gonna promise you something right now I promise you i won't ever keep anything from you ever again i will tell you everything even if it's something bad because your right trust is so important. 

Bea: I promise you that i won't fly off the handle like i did before and i would like to say how sorry i was to have a go at you but now we can move forward because i love you so much. 

Allie: I love you too baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what an ending to that chapter next chapter will be a tear chapter but i promise that i will make it better, 
> 
> What did you think of Bea busting in like that?


	78. Christmas Eve

Christmas was approaching and the tree was up finally they didn't have the time to put it up or the energy as they were at the hospital visiting Margaret after her surgery they were told that she could go home for Christmas but then she needs to go back after the new year for more surgery. Margaret was glad to be at home with her family but there was a long way to go and Bea and Allie were both by her side she could get through anything.  
Allie was excited for Christmas as it was going to be there first Christmas together and they were going to spend it as a family. Allie couldn't help by the smile coming up on her face this didn't get unnoticed by her wife who came up in front of her and wrapped her arms around her and rested her hands around her back.

Bea: Everything is put up all the decorations inside and outside what are you smiling at? Bea smiled lovingly at the blonde. 

Allie: First Christmas with you and our family babe i'm so excited. Allie said as she placed her hands on the reds face and pecked her on the lips. 

Bea: I'm excited to my love, there's just one person missing the beautiful love, my daughter Debbie she should be here for tomorrow to unwrap her presents. 

Allie: I know babe it's so unfair i would have loved to be her other mother. Allie placed her forehead against Bea's and sighed. 

Bea: There was this time when she was 3 and it was Christmas did i tell you about it? Bea eyed up the blonde. 

Allie: No but please do tell. Allie said as she made her way over to the sofa and sat down Bea made her way over and placed her head on Allie's lap and she started to run her fingers through the red curls. 

Flashback.  
It was Christmas Day and a 3 year old Debbie opened her bedroom door shouting 'Mommy, Mommy wake up'. As soon as she entered her mum's room she saw her on her back with her arm above her head still sleeping. The little dark curly hair girl came jumping onto her mum's bed and bounced about. 

Debbie: Mommy wake up Santa been. Debbie said getting excited. 

Bea: Oh Deb sweetheart, it's only 5am in the morning. Bea said as she looked at her bedside clock. 

Debbie: But pease mommy i want to open my presents from Santa. Debbie gave her mum the puppy eyed look and she couldn't refuse to not get up she took off the bed covers and reached over her little girl and turned her over onto her back and started to tickle her tummy and blowing on her stomach with her lips the little girl started wiggling about saying 'Mommy, Mommy that's ticklish'. 

Bea: Okay my baby girl let’s go down then. Bea said as she picked up the little infant and carried her downstairs when they reached the bottom step she put her down and she started to run to the Christmas tree and saw all of the wrapped up gifts under the tree. 

Debbie: Mommy are these for me? She said as she took hold of the first present. 

Bea: Yes they are darling now what would you like my princess for breakfast, is it going to be crumpets or porridge. Bea said as she knealt in front of her little girl. 

Debbie: Pease can i have weetabix mommy. Debbie smiled. 

Bea: It's please honey but close, and you certainly can my darling. Bea was about to make her exit when Debbie took hold of her arm. 

Debbie: I've got you a present i wrapped it myself and gave it to daddy to drop it off with Santa. Debbie reached under the Christmas tree and took out a square shaped gift what was all wrapped up with a bow on top, when she unwrapped it she saw it was a picture of Debbie when she turned one and she was in Bea's arms and they were both looking at each other smiling and it was in a gold frame. 

Bea: Awh baby you got this done? Bea said as she took her daughter's hand in hers. 

Debbie: Yes i spent my pocket money after i saved it up and Daddy took me he wanted my money to go out with his friends and i said 'Daddy no i want to get mommy a present and send it off to Santa'. 

Bea: What a good girl and i love this baby so much thank you. Debbie reached up and wrapped her little arms around her mum and Bea wrapped her arms around her little girl. 

Debbie: I love you mommy. 

Bea: I love you too my darling to the moon and back always. 

Debbie: To the moon and back wow that's big. Debbie giggled. 

Bea: It is my little girl. Bea laughed when they came out of the hug Debbie wanted to know something.

Debbie: Mommy where's daddy? 

Bea: Oh darling he went out to visit his friends. Bea looked at her daughter thinking she would be hurt. 

Debbie: I'm so happy that he isn't here i'm so happy it's just the two of us. Debbie smiled and went straight to her presents. 

Bea was also glad that Harry left so that he wouldn't want to pick up a fight on Christmas Day so that Debbie could enjoy herself. 

End of flashback. 

Bea was in tears of talking about her daughter, Allie placed the palm of her hand at the side of her face and wiped her tears off her face.

Allie: Awh my beautiful girl please don't cry it's good how you hold all these memories of your first born in your heart and i love how you talk about her i will never get tired of hearing about her she was a part of you she is still a part of you. 

Bea got up from the couch along with Allie and the blonde captured the redheads lips in hers and waited for Bea to respond to the kiss she did in short breaths take hold of the blondes face in her hands and spun them around so that Allie's back hit the living room door Allie let out a slight moan and Bea getting a little bit frisky. Bea's hand wondered down the side of her wife's breast and down the side of her hip placed her hand under Allie's dress coming to a stop on the outside of her panties, Allie took Bea's bottom lip in her mouth and gave it a tug with her teeth. 

Bea: Your so sexy in that dress baby. She said as she looked her over.

Allie: Mmm.... only wore it for you. Are you gonna unwrap your present now early. 

Bea: I don't know weather to just please you now or let you hang on until tonight or yet maybe tomorrow and besides ma is upstairs with our babies so she could be down in a second tell me one thing have you been a good girl this year, she said as she gave her wife a short loving kiss and then pulled away from her lips and carried on 'Or have you been a bad girl'. She then used her hand clutching her wife's clit and gave it a squeeze Allie gave out a squeaky groan and bit down on her bottom lip. 

Allie: Well if you put it like that I've been a very, very, very, Allie leaned forward just meters apart of kissing the redhead and then she finished off her sentence. 'Very bad girl i need punishing'. 

Bea: Well leave that to me........She started to tease the blonde by lightly stroking at her clit over the material of her knickers getting her worked up Allie was close to the edge of her orgasm she placed her hands on Bea's shoulders and started to give out breathless groans as she pushed down on Bea's hand. She stopped when she felt her wife withdraw her hand from underneath her wife and gave her one of her wicked smiles. 

Allie: Are you fucking kidding me i was close then baby you have such talented fingers, come on finish me off. Allie lifted her eyebrows up and winked at Bea. 

Bea: Think i might just keep you waiting and besides we are going off to Franky's soon with mom. 

Allie: Oh yes, but tonight we finish. Allie placed her own hand between Bea's parted legs and gave out a slight grin. 

Bea: Fuck you darling fuck you. Bea laughed. 

Allie: Come on then the kitchen now. Allie joked. 

Bea: Very funny... but the kitchen does sound a lot of fun.. but we'll have to pass for now anyway. Bea gave her one of her winks.

Margaret: Bea... Bea ...... Allie. Margaret called out as she came down the stairs.

Bea: In here. Bea called out, Margaret came through holding both Debbie and Scarlet in her arms and handed them both to Bea and Allie. 

Allie: My babies good morning my loves. Allie smiled down at Debbie in her arms and then she looked over at Scarlet in her wife's arms.

Bea: Can't wait for tomorrow i know they can't unwrap presents yet but they can try with us. She smiled at the thought of spending Christmas for the first time as a family. 

Later that afternoon Allie placed on her woolly gloves and hat as it was cold out and told hold of Scarlet and took her to the car, Bea came out to her with the pram and placed it into the boot of the car while Allie got into the driver’s seat, Bea went over to her watching her put the seat belt on and checked if their daughter was strapped in and gave the blonde a peck on the lips. 

Bea: Well i'll see you both later. 

Allie: Yes see you later my love i love you.

Bea: I love you too now don't got spending too much and it will be a mad rush in the shopping mall so be careful. 

Allie: Don't worry i will. Bea shut the car door and watched her wife drive off.

That evening Bea was getting ready in the bedroom deciding to wear the white jean material shirt and white jeans with the rips at the kneecaps and she put on her boots. She met her mum downstairs with Debbie who was in her 'Santa I've been good for my mums this year' and a little picture of a Santa and elf on her baby grow. 

Bea: Don't you look beautiful my darling. She said to her daughter as she held her in her arms.

Margaret: You have done good darling.

Bea: Well it's Christmas after all and these baby grows looked so cute so i had to buy them. She smiled at her mum. 

Margaret: Not just that in your life you have done good for yourself turned it around you went with your heart and look where you are at now happily married two daughters i'm proud of you and i will always be proud of you.

Bea: Thanks mum i love you and i can't wait for tomorrow just to spend it with you and our family. 

Margaret: I can't wait for tonight. Margaret grinned. 

Bea: Oh come on mum you still don't have a crush on Franky do ya? Bea laughed. 

Margaret: Come on don't you, if you wasn't so deeply in love and married. 

Bea: Okay i suppose she's good looking but she's one of my best friend's i'm more into blondes. 

Margaret: And there's only one blonde, so tell me darling i know you both met in prison but tell me the story about how you both became a couple.

Bea: Well it's a long story, let's take a seat and i'll tell you all about it. 

Allie had just reached the shopping mall and just like Bea did say it was going to be busy as she entered the building with her daughter in the pram she made her way through the crowd trying to get the rest of the presents for Christmas she had already got Bea's and their daughters presents it was just Margaret, her mum, brother and their friends then she had to treat herself.  
Back at the house Bea and Margaret was finishing up talking in the kitchen with a mug of tea Bea was staring into space just thinking about how she and Allie met inside. 

Margaret: So how come you split up then inside, if you said that you loved her already. 

Bea: Well that's the thing i didn't tell her i spoke to Bridget who you know was the Counsellor there and told her that i was unsure and i was drugged by Joan Ferguson a prisoner and i thought that Allie was involved in it because Kaz at the time wanted me far away from Allie as possible because she thought that i had shopped her to the police but it was actually Joan Ferguson who was the governor at the time but then we sort out our differences. 

Margaret: Wow honey that's a lot to take in i did hear about this Joan Ferguson did she set fire to the Prison and now she's dead? 

Bea: Yeah that's right. Bea said as she started to make a bottle for Debbie and for Scarlet to take with them to Franky's. 

Margaret: How did she die, i hope it's a slow and painful death. Margaret smiled. 

Bea: Well that's the thing she was killed but it was self defence, Boomer saved me saved Allie too it was Boomer but she didn't die like straight away and it was only a push but then they couldn't find the evidence on who did it so they said it an accidental death in the showers slippery floor. 

Margaret: And you told Allie that you loved her. 

Bea: Yeah and also in front of H4 in the dining hall then it wasn't long till i proposed to her. 

Margaret: Was that in Prison too? 

Bea: i told her i wanted to marry her but didn’t get on bended knee until we were out of prison, i don't know where i would be without her it's like she owns half of my heart and if anything happens to us or her the that half is gone and then i'll have to try and find a way to fix it. 

Margaret: That's love for ya honey, I'm so happy to have you in my life and Allie is a great daughter in law and a great woman and those two little ones or so beautiful. 

Bea: Thank you mum. Bea smiled and gave her mum a hug. 

That evening Bea was getting ready in her jean material white shirt and her white ripped at the kneecaps jeans along with her boots, she went down and met her mum and daughter who was in the pram ready to go, so Bea grabbed her keys and they left the house with Margaret pushing Scarlet in the pram down the street. When they reached the house they saw Bridget at the door with little Francesca holding her hand, she ran straight for Bea and she managed to pick up the little girl in her arms.

Bea: Hello little one, my you have grown up. 

Francesca: Hi auntie Bea you've come to see me. The little girl smiled. 

Bea: Yes princess I've come to see you and your mums. Bea said as she carried the little girl into the house and placed her on the floor and she went running into the living room. 

Franky: Hi red, hello Margaret, no Allie?

Bea: Hi Franky and she's just gone getting some more shopping in, hello Bridget. Bea said as she bought them both into a hug. 

Bridget: Hello Bea and Margaret you ready for this drink. 

Bea: I'll just have the one, it's Christmas after all. 

Margaret: I'll have a snowball. 

Franky: There we go she's into the Christmas spirit. Franky eyed her best friend up and offered her the glass.

Bea: Alright..... Alright you have won me over i will just have the one 

Franky: There’s the spirit it’s Christmas after all. 

They had a few sing songs which ended up with Bea’s mum dancing, still no sign of Allie Bea was getting worried it was nearly 8pm and she thought that maybe the blonde would have phoned by now. Bridget came over to Bea and placed her hand on the redheads arm and looked at her. 

Bridget: You alright Bea? 

Bea: Yeah i’m good just missing Allie thought she would have called but she hasn’t she said she would come round. 

Bridget: You go on off home and i’ll help your mum with some presents i got you all. Bridget smiled at her friend.

Bea: Are you sure? It’s just i’m missing her and baby Debbie too. 

Bridget: Yeah you go. After giving Scarlet a kiss Bridget showed Bea to the door and she took off. 

Bea wasn’t like the one to take off not normally but wondering where her wife was got her worried, so she picked up the pace and all her worries were gone when she saw their car parked up in front.  
When she got in the house it was all quiet the lights were off and the only lights what were on was the ones upstairs so she took two steps at a time not taking off her shoes she entered their babies nursery to find baby Debbie fast asleep in her cot she bent down and placed a small to her sleeping daughter’s head and left the room as she shut the door she made her way over to her bedroom she didn’t see Allie for a split second but when she turned round it looked like she had just came from the en suite bathroom she only felt the blondes presence when she felt her arms come around her. 

Allie: Hey gorgeous I've missed ya. She said as she placed the redhead’s hair to one side and kissed the side of her neck. 

Bea: You’ve scared me baby i thought that you were coming round better yet i thought you were going to call me. Bea said as she gave her wife a stern look.

Allie: I know i’m sorry my love but Debbie was sick all over me so i had to go to a shop and get a cheap t-shirt and i left my phone in the car i’m sorry. 

Bea: Well at least you both are alright. Bea turned round to see the blonde dressed in a red silky robe. 

Allie: Where’s Scarlet? 

Bea: She’s with mam at Franky’s so we have a little alone time. Bea lifted her brows up in a cheeky way. 

Allie: Well look who’s getting all cheeky huh. Allie played around a little and tugged at Bea's shirt.

Bea: Well i heard it was a tradition to play around a little day before Christmas. She said as she licked her dry lips and wrapped her arms around her wife. 

Allie: Right okay well we have a few hours before mam and our daughter get back and little one is asleep so make yourself very comfortable on the bed and i’ll be with you in  
just a flash. Allie left the room to use the bathroom. Bea smiled to herself and started to unbutton her shirt halfway and took it off and over her head leaving herself in her white tank top and jeans which she made a quick work off as she took off her boots she slid off her jeans. Then she made herself comfortable on the cold bed sheet which won’t take long to warm up and she waited patiently on the bed. 

Allie soon made her presence known as she stood at the door frame and admired the view on the bed she slowly made her way over to the bed and crawled on and sat halfway onto her wife’s lap. 

Bea: I don’t know you know shall i go and pick Scarlet up or have fun with you. Bea placed her hand on her face pretending to think 

Allie: Come on you did say that Bridget would walk your mum home with Scarlet, so why not have your Christmas fumble early. She took Bea’s hands and placed them over her breasts over the material of the red silky gown that she had on. Allie started to grind herself up towards her wife’s body. 

Bea: Do i get to unwrap you now? Bea said as she eyed up her wife’s body and started to tug at the robe. 

Allie: You may. 

Bea started to untie the robe holding the gown shut and she opened it up to be faced with a red fluffy bra and a red silky thong, she was just lost for words as Allie leaned forward to put her whole body against Bea’s. 

Bea: Merry Christmas to me. Bea said as she lifted the blonde up and took over her as she placed her on the bed.

Allie: Merry Christmas baby. Allie placed her lips against her wife’s and spent the last few hours just making sweet passionate love. 

That late evening Allie placed on her gown and watched her sleeping wife under the covers lightly breathing, she then heard the front door unlock so she made her way downstairs and in entered Bridget pushing the pram with Margaret. Allie went straight into the living room and handed Bridget a red sack full of wrapped up gifts. 

Bridget: Awh thank you so much you shouldn’t have bothered we like to give gifts out. Bridget smiled Allie placed a kiss to Bridget’s cheek. 

Allie: Merry Christmas for tomorrow and same goes to Franky and Francesca and feel free to join us tomorrow if Franky manages to burn the turkey. Allie laughed. 

Bridget: My baby is a good cook but i’m doing the Christmas dinner tomorrow while Franky goes to her dad’s with Francesca, is Bea alright?

Allie: Yeah she’s just tired flat out in bed. Allie smiled at her friend. 

Bridget: Christmas come early. Bridget smiled as she took in the sighting of Allie’s dressing.

Allie: We had a little time to spare so we used it. Allie whispered as she reached into the pram to take hold of her sleeping daughter into her arms. 

Bridget: Well I’ve got to get back to Franky otherwise she will hold a search party. Bridget laughed. 

Allie: No worries we will talk soon have a good Christmas. 

Bridget: You too Allie and so for you Margaret and to Bea and your family. Bridget exited the house shutting the front door behind her. 

Allie: You look tired mom you get off up to bed i’ll see to everything. Allie placed her hand on her mother-in- law’s arm and saw that she was half closing her eyes. 

Margaret: Are you sure love i don’t mind locking up and that. Margaret said with a yawn. 

Allie: No you get off upstairs and we’ll see you in the morning. She said as she rocked her daughter in her arms as she slept. 

Margaret: Okay well goodnight love. She placed a kiss to the blondes cheek and then kissed Debbie’s head and made her way upstairs leaving Allie behind as she checked on Prince who was lying on his bed in the living room she went into the kitchen and checked if the back door was locked and she made sure that the front door was locked before going upstairs with her sleeping daughter in her arms as she took her into the babies room she placed on the monitor and watched on for a brief second at her two sleeping girls.  
She was getting tired after spending the whole day shopping and now she was able to sleep knowing that she had got everything sorted for tomorrow she slightly closed the door and leaving it an inch open and went straight into her bedroom to find Bea curled up in a ball shaking and moaning out ‘No, leave us alone you can’t have her’. Allie just made it to bed and gently shook her wife who was having a slight nightmare.

Bea: I’m sorry. Bea cried out as she came back to reality. 

Allie: What you sorry for my love you were just having a nightmare a bad nightmare. Allie laid down on the bed sheet and pulled Bea up to her letting Bea place her head on her  
chest, then Bea became calm. 

Bea: It was awful. Bea wrapped her arms securely around the blonde. 

Allie: You want to talk about it. She said as she started to soothe her by placing her hand on her lower back and rubbing her back. 

Bea: It was awful you were taken away from me by Marie Winter she got her claws into you, don’t leave me please i love you so much. 

Allie: That’s awful none will take me away from you we are like glue stuck together and nothing can separate us i love you too so much your my Queen my heart and soul. 

Bea: Your my AllieCat your my everything. 

Allie: Come on let’s get some sleep baby and this time dream about me . Bea kissed Allie’s bare chest and snuggled more into her wife who was being the spoon holding her. 

Allie didn’t know why she dreamt about Marie as she was locked up behind bars but being there holding her wife in her arms and her talking about it really got Bea back to sleep, Allie went to sleep smiling knowing that this would be her first Christmas with Bea and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great Christmas with your loved ones sorry that this chapter is late as didn't have any internet connection over Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> End of Chapter 1 how did you like this chapter


End file.
